


Il dolore perfetto

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Il dolore perfetto [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 150,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La disgrazia del casato Malfoy segna il futuro del giovane Draco: costretto a completare a Hogwarts il settimo anno di formazione per un disegno che non gli è dato conoscere, non sa di portare al collo una condanna a morte. E alla vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La quintessenza dell'ambizione in una minuscola ampolla di scrupoli

Fictional Dream © 2005 (17 novembre 2005)  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/49/il-dolore-perfetto/&cid=52944)).

*****

Le storie tristi cominciano sempre con una fuga. Vi è qualcosa di desolato, desolante e patetico nel volgere le spalle, che è poi quel che accade quando si batte in ritirata. Gli eroi, non a caso, mostrano sempre un volto fiero, aperto e franco: ti irridono dai ritratti eterni, volgendo solo, di quando in quando, il profilo migliore.   
Gli eroi ti guardano sempre negli occhi, che debbano ucciderti o morire. È una legge di vita, prima ancora che di costume o di narrato. Lo è perché la Morte ha paura solo di chi fissa il suo ghigno sprezzante e le ride sul naso camuso. La falce colpisce da tergo, e lì affonda.  
Le storie tristi cominciano sempre con una fuga, perché esiste una legge universale che regola gli equilibri: c’è chi vince e c’è chi viene sconfitto. C’è chi resta e chi non è più gradito. C’è chi trema e c’è chi muore.  
La Morte, nei fatti, può essere anche una compagna misericordiosa.  
 _  
Questa, dunque, se non l’aveste ancora capito, è una storia triste. Una delle tante e forse neppure la più importante. Se voglio raccontarvela è perché mi appartiene e perché, all’improvviso, divenne solo una delle alternative possibili.  
È la mia storia: la storia di Draco Malfoy, erede di un grande nome e di una follia scellerata, fiero del proprio sangue puro al punto da cedere a una mezza babbana.  
No: forse questa è un’altra storia, ma non meno meritevole d’essere tramandata.  
_   
Il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente del sedicenne Draco Malfoy fu di aver perso il proprio mantello. Non era un pensiero lucido, né coerente: con il cuore in gola si trovava a seguire per l’ennesima volta la traccia che altri segnavano in sua vece e a soccorrerlo non vi era che quell’illuminazione patetica. Doveva vergognarsene? Forse: in verità sentiva piuttosto di doversi rallegrare per quanto accaduto. Se non altro ora riusciva di nuovo a pensare. Era grottesco, ma era quanto gli restava. Si era fissato le dita: stringevano ancora la sua bacchetta, ma più per una contrazione nervosa che perché ne avesse la forza. Se non per l’urgenza della presa, anzi, poteva ben darsi che il tremito fosse assai più consistente.  
  
“Sei stanco, Draco?”  
“No, signore.”  
  
Aveva smarrito memoria del tempo speso a seguire la cupa e tenebrosa livrea del proprio maestro, senza altro orizzonte davanti ai propri occhi, ma non era mutata in nulla la sostanza dei loro scambi. Non aveva mai posseduto il dono della sintesi, eppure si scopriva all’improvviso povero di parole, domande, obiezioni. Qualcosa di cupo, grave e straziante si era depositato nel suo petto e non esisteva pozione, veleno o incantesimo che potesse liberarlo. Ne era del tutto convinto. Poteva piangere o gridare o protestare o morire, ma c’era una sorda apatia a confonderlo e a fagocitare qualunque iniziativa.  
Il professor Piton gli aveva detto di correre. L’aveva fatto.  
Il professor Piton l’aveva spinto oltre i cancelli di Hogwarts e poi afferrato con decisa brutalità.  
Il professor Piton l’aveva fissato con l’intensità di un’aquila e solo dopo un salomonico verdetto di sanità aveva respirato di nuovo.  
Il professor Piton gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo, benché la smaterializzazione lasciasse sempre un po’ frastornati.  
Era stato docile, obbediente, silenzioso come il fantoccio di un babbano ventriloquo. Da pochi, fugaci sguardi aveva realizzato che il suo maestro avesse apprezzato, ma non c’erano state chiacchiere superflue. Severus Piton, del resto, come pure suo padre, sembrava ascrivere alle parole un valore quasi gringottiano, neppure fossero galeoni filanti pronti a lasciare le labbra prodighe degli stolti. Non avevano tutti i torti; ne bastavano solo due per seppellire una vita. Solo due: quelle che gli erano mancate.  
  
“Sei stanco, Draco?”  
“No, signore.”  
  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di quale potesse essere ora il suo futuro. L’incarcerazione di Lucius era stata l’inizio della fine, ma poi quella voce gelida come l’inverno e sibilante come l’alcova di mille vipere l’aveva irretito con il miele di una lingua biforcuta. Gli aveva fatto intendere il riscatto, la grandezza, l’occasione... Perché era stato tanto facile cedere? Era una domanda retorica. Non aveva scelta, era un ragazzo di quindici anni e un Serpeverde: la quintessenza dell’ambizione in una minuscola ampolla di scrupoli. A dire il vero era piuttosto grottesco che si fosse rovesciata la sua personale bilancia degli ingredienti. Forse il mezzo cavallo di Silente gli avrebbe dato ragione: quello non era stato un anno favorevole ai Malfoy.  
  
“Sei stanco, Draco?”  
“No, signore.”  
  
Non era riuscito a uccidere Silente. Del grande mago che persino l’Oscuro Signore temeva non restava che un povero vecchio in balia della sua bacchetta, eppure non era riuscito ad ammazzarlo. Non sapeva neppure se fosse indice di saggezza o di stupidità. O di inettitudine? No. Non voleva svilirsi sino a quel punto. Un inetto non avrebbe perso la salute e il sonno per infiniti mesi, a realizzare qualcosa che nessuno dei suoi coetanei sarebbe riuscito a fare. Era stato doloroso, frustrante, esaltante e persino grottesco, a tratti. Tiger e Goyle trasformati in ragazzine, in effetti, concorrevano a gettare un timido e farsesco velo su quella che altrimenti avrebbe dato l’idea d’essere solo una fosca tragedia.  
No. In fin dei conti lo era.  
Ma non era inettitudine. Se solo gli avessero indicato Potter come vittima non avrebbe per certo esitato sino a quel punto. Lì, davvero, il polso sarebbe rimasto fermo e implacabile. La voce non avrebbe avuto il minimo tremito e... Era inutile sognare un altro finale: la via che percorreva aveva ora il colore del suo futuro, neppure il più timido _lumos_ l’avrebbe salvato.   
Aveva visto Piton rallentare il proprio passo. Dalla fuga in poi era stato la sua unica compagnia, ma ne era stato quasi rincuorato: per quanto potesse essere un suo compagno oltre la controversa barricata, Fenrir Greyback non era che un sudicio mezzo umano, un repellente lupo mannaro. E Draco Malfoy non era come l’inarrivabile-Potter, non si contentava della feccia per giocare al leader. Suo padre, del resto, avrebbe approvato e poteva bastare. _Doveva_ bastare, soprattutto.   
Quello dei Malfoy non era un nome che potesse esser cancellato – né cancellato, né ignorato – ma non era sempre un bene. Quell’orribile sesto anno in una scuola fin troppo incline ai fanatismi gli aveva già offerto una fondamentale lezione: anche la grandezza poteva essere rinnegata e l’amicizia somigliare alla copula delle mantidi. Non possedeva immagini tanto fiorite per descrivere quel deserto interiore, ma non era tanto stolido da non dire a se stesso che se un Malfoy arrivava a farsi compatire dal fantasma di un’orribile mezzosangue, i purosangue non erano immuni alla disperazione, alla vergogna e a una parola che, questa volta, Lucius non avrebbe accettato di lasciar rotolare in punta di lingua. _Decadenza_.  
  
“Sei stanco, Draco?”  
“No, signore.”  
  
Era la fine? Infine gli era toccata la fuga, mentre l’inarrivabile-Potter restava nella sua roccaforte. Si diceva della _conventio ad excludendum_ di Salazar Serpeverde, ma in fin dei conti cos’era diventata la scuola, se non il presidio dei Grifondoro? Bisognava convenire che vi fosse una discreta ironia in quel che gli era toccato vedere. Peccato fosse troppo giovane per trovarla.  
La verità era che Draco Malfoy non avesse ancora diciassette anni, fosse stato immolato sull’altare di una guerra esplosa e consumata eoni prima della sua stessa nascita e avesse volto le spalle a Hogwarts, come un perdente. Ma d’improvviso non era neppure più importante: d’improvviso v’era solo il ricordo di Malfoy Manor, di Lucius, di Narcissa, della sicurezza perduta e del migliore dei mondi possibili, perché l’Oscuro Signore non possedeva un nome e alla sua memoria giungeva come una sorta di spauracchio infantile.   
Cosa restava di quelle illusioni _ora_?  
  
“Sei stanco, Draco?”  
“No, signore.”   
“Dovresti, perché non è saggio piegare il cervello in un lavorio indefesso e sordo, quando già si è chiamati a muovere le gambe.”  
“...”  
“Siamo quasi arrivati, in ogni caso. In meno di un miglio saremo a Spinner’s End.”  
Severus Piton. L’unica certezza gli restasse, l’unica congiunzione consolante e fedele tra un _prima_ e un _dopo_ irriconoscibili era quell’uomo dimesso, sgradevole d’aspetto e troppo austero nei modi per compensare in qualche modo l’ineleganza della sua figura. Eppure era l’unico che non l’avesse mai abbandonato e ora stesse guidando la sua volontà in passi che non avrebbe saputo imprimere per proprio conto. Era l’assassino di Silente: eppure il “ _Ti prego, Severus_ ” che ancora a lungo l’avrebbe perseguitato e con cui il vecchio Preside si era accomiatato dall’esistenza, aveva la timida levità di una serena richiesta, non l’amarezza della rassegnazione e del tradimento.   
Era confuso come mai nella propria vita. L’avevano abituato a distinguere il bianco e il nero, a rispettare la purezza del sangue e a irridere la superstizione dei babbani. Gli avevano insegnato a credere nella disciplina dei serpenti e a lodare quell’anfibia, rettilea abilità d’adattamento. Aveva creduto di leggere nel suo nome il segno di una predestinazione eccellente: Draco, come il _dracon_ delle leggende dell’Ellade, il Serpente per eccellenza. Invece gli era bastato un solo giorno a Hogwarts per realizzare che il reale fosse grigio e che tutta la sua ostinazione gli avrebbe a stento consentito di non affogarvi – a partire dall’acclamato Potter per approdare alla felice congrega dei suoi amati giullari. Non aveva trovato il rispetto che cercava, né il ruolo che avrebbe dovuto vestire. Era stato umiliato persino sotto gli occhi di suo padre. Aveva fallito nell’unica speranza di riscatto che il suo sangue poteva offrirgli.  
Quel dolore sordo e nero che gli bruciava dentro non scemava: un dolore perfetto, nella sua spietata e lucida completezza. Un dolore che fustigava il suo orgoglio attingendo alle origini della schiatta, lo poneva davanti alla grandezza dei propri avi e lo costringeva a specchiarsi mille e mille altre volte ancora. In quello specchio, per altro, persino Potter aveva visto le sue lacrime e non gli aveva riconosciuto nemmeno un blando diritto alla pietà. L’aveva fatto a pezzi, non per celia né per metafora, e anche allora Piton l’aveva salvato.  
Non era la brughiera rada, battuta dai venti di settentrione, che circondava le tenute rustiche dei Malfoy, quella desolazione austera e uggiosa in cui risiedeva forse il fascino più autentico della terra anglica; no: era la campagna bruciacchiata e sterile che delimitava i perimetri urbani dei babbani.   
Periferia e degrado: abbastanza da fargli arricciare l’aristocratico naso.   
Piton si era volto appena, senza palesare risentimento. Forse era il primo a detestare quel luogo, ma si adattava. _Tutti_ si adattavano, forse persino i Malfoy, per quanto suonasse come una sgradevole professione di resa. Aveva tentato di immaginare le nobili figure dei propri genitori in quel contesto, ma era impossibile adattarvele, come era impensabile che un asino suonasse l’arpa. Eppure sua madre aveva calpestato quei luoghi desolati; l’avrebbe anzi fatto presto per l’ennesima volta, e lo ignorava.  
Case basse e cadenti si susseguivano come la spoglia corte di una fabbrica diroccata. Tecnica e scienza dei babbani: giochi da bambini, neppure divertenti.   
Come gli ricordava sempre suo padre, in quelle passeggiate solitarie con cui talora lambivano la realtà cadente di chi non era stato prescelto dalla sorte, la prima e determinante differenza tra i maghi e i babbani era nella _continuità_. Il mondo umano era teso a un perenne rinnovamento che poggiava su di un’eterna devastazione. Tutto veniva travolto, per poi essere edificato e poi travolto e poi edificato, all’infinito. La forza del mondo magico, per contro, come Salazar aveva intuito, era nella _tradizione_ : quella era la radice del potere e il suo nutrimento.   
_Tra-di-zio-ne_ : sangue puro, incontaminato, determinazione autentica nel definire un sostrato dogmatico che eternasse la gloria di pochi.   
Quella era la via per salvare i Malfoy.   
_Forse_.   
Si sentiva confuso ed esausto, ora, neppure fossero passati eoni dal momento in cui aveva puntato la bacchetta contro Silente, salvo esitare come il più stupido dei codardi.   
_Furetto-Malfoy. Meglio Coniglio-Malfoy. Dannazione.  
_ Non v’era stato alcun ‘ _Alohomora_ ’. La vecchia porta dello squallido rifugio di Spinner’s End si era aperta con una semplice spinta. Aveva atteso l’invito del proprio maestro, osservando formalità ch’erano forse inutili, ma che l’aiutavano a mantenere una più fredda consapevolezza di sé. L’ambiente era monastico, ma non spoglio. Madama Pince l’avrebbe trovato di suo gusto. Per quel che lo riguardava, gli ricordava troppo quell’anno perduto, isolato e inutile: puzza di vecchio, libri che non l’avevano soccorso, il tenue alitare di uno spirito come solitario sollevo – e non era nemmeno l’anima di Salazar, ma quella di una sporca mezzosangue-infesta-sifoni.  
“Non dovrai restare qui ancora a lungo, ma ti consiglio di accomodarti. E riponi pure la tua bacchetta: non ne avrai bisogno.”  
Non c’era dolcezza in quella voce, ma non era fredda come quella di chi l’aveva condannato, né appassionata come quella di Potter. Era riposante e rassicurante.   
Aveva annuito e si era seduto sullo spoglio divano. Non aveva l’aria di una casa che il proprietario tenesse a rendere accogliente, ma Severus Piton aveva insegnato per buona parte della propria maturità a Hogwarts. _Quella_ era stata la sua casa... E ora?  
“Del the?”  
Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse trascorso dal suo ultimo pasto, ma non era del tutto sicuro di poter inghiottire persino il dolce più prelibato di Mielandia. Quell’uggiosa notte estiva, però, non aveva fatto altro che alimentare il gelo consistente che gli era precipitato dentro da quel malaugurato lampo verde. V’era qualcosa di perverso nella _maledizioni senza perdono_ : ti rendevano infelice anche se vi assistevi da spettatore. Oppure era un suo problema? Oppure dipendeva dal fatto che non fosse una _Cruciatus_ e che non fosse rivolta contro Potter?  
“Signor Malfoy? Vi ho chiesto se gradite del the.”  
Aveva annuito, sentendosi quasi ridicolo. _Chi non è padrone dei propri pensieri, non è padrone della propria vita_. Dove aveva letto quell’inciso così prezioso? “... In qualunque testo che parli di occlumanzia” aveva osservato l’altro, sorbendo dalla propria tazza. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, imitandolo subito dopo. Era bollente e dolciastro, ma non sgradevole. L’aveva assaporato quasi con gratitudine, prima di sentire le palpebre farsi all’improvviso pesanti, neppure gli fosse domandato ora il prezzo di un intero anno di follia.  
“Qualcosa non va?”  
“No... Signore... Sto bene... Davvero.”  
 _  
‘Forse una punta in meno di belladonna’_ aveva pensato Severus con una leggera apprensione, prima di sfilarsi il mantello e con quello coprire il giovane ospite.   
Non era corretto, ma Narcissa avrebbe compreso – se non la bionda lady, senz’altro Lucius. Ora più che mai la legittimità dei mezzi andava misurata non con la bilancia dell’etica, ma con quella della necessità: una bilancia curata e votata ai lavori di filo.   
Aveva sospirato in profondità, prima di sedersi al proprio tavolo e massaggiarsi le tempie. Malgrado tutto – o meglio: malgrado l’ostinazione e l’orgoglio adolescenziali di Draco – era riuscito a contenere i danni. La morte di Silente per una falsa horcrux non era consolante, ma forse avrebbe placato l’Oscuro Signore abbastanza da non arrischiare altre richieste di martirio.   
Un pensiero improvviso l’aveva attraversato come un dardo avvelenato: si era piegato su Draco e gli aveva scoperto le braccia. Eccetto il cordolo sottile lasciato dall’artigliata di Fierobecco, la sua pelle era candida e immacolata come quella dei suoi ascendenti. Nessun marchio. Nessun teschio. Nessuna infamia. Non aveva neppure ucciso Silente: era ancora intoccato. Poteva salvarlo come aveva promesso.  
Si era seduto di nuovo, mormorando un sommesso ‘ _accio_ ’. Piuma e pergamena si erano depositate innanzi ai suoi occhi, attendendo solo che ne facesse l’uso migliore. Quel calamo poteva segnare l’inizio di una nuova pagina. Era un mezzosangue a vergarla, contro un altro che l’aveva fissata nel sangue. Forse era la scommessa più azzardata che avesse mai fatto, forse l’autentico riscatto che cercava.   
Questa volta anche un purosangue come Malfoy non aveva che Severus Piton come alleato: altalenante cuneo nella perpetua ambiguità di una tradizione aristocratica e ingenerosa.  
  
 _“... M’inorgoglisco delle mie azioni e le professo ora e per sempre. Io, Severus Piton, servo fedelissimo e devoto del Signore Oscuro, ho segnato il punto che rinnova la guerra e la rinascita dell’ambito Piano. Io, Severus Piton, ho ucciso Albus Silente, stolido partigiano di una guerra già perduta, poiché nemica dell’orgoglio e della tradizione magica. Egli si è condannato nel momento in cui ha riconosciuto asilo al Prescelto e ne ha sposata la causa tradendo i maghi tutti. Per questo è stato castigato. Per questo ha pagato con la vita ciò che non ha voluto accogliere con un ingegno forse reso debole dall’età, forse dall’insana preferenza portata ai Babbani ancorché ai suoi confratelli.  
Come devota sentinella ho vegliato in questi anni bui là ove si forgia il nuovo per preservare l’antico: là ove Albus Silente ha corrotto lo spirito originale che solo Salazar il Grande ha tentato di preservare. Ho atteso e infine agito. Il tradimento merita solo la morte.  
Non ho avuto altro complice che la mia pazienza di ragno. Nessun aiuto poteva essere più prezioso della virtù della sopportazione e dell’attesa. Il giovane Draco Malfoy non è stato che una pedina: una mente malleabile e ricettiva per il mio Imperius. Spero davvero che non vogliate credere che l’Oscuro Signore abbia bisogno del sacrificio dei figli, quando i padri sono ancora pronti a onorare il Teschio! E vogliate tener presente che questa è un’ulteriore lezione per chi, come Lucius Malfoy, ha pensato di abbandonare le insegne che si era impegnato a servire. Nessuno abbandona l’Oscuro Signore, se non è un folle, un idealista o un povero idiota...”  
_   
Suonava convincente? Nel clima inquisitorio che avrebbe seguito la fine di Silente, sì. Inoltre v’era un testimone, detestabile, ma prezioso: Harry Potter. E Harry Potter l’aveva visto uccidere a sangue freddo Albus Silente con un _Avada Kevadra_. Era approssimativo, superficiale e spaccone come suo padre, ma quell’assenza assoluta di sottigliezza tornava utile. Harry Potter poteva accusarlo, scagionare Draco e dare credibilità a una professione d’intenti che forse Minerva McGranitt avrebbe bollato come la quintessenza della mistificazione.  
Si era abbandonato contro lo schienale della sedia. Immerso in un sonno profondo, il profilo di Draco era lo stesso del proprio padre, ma con una dolcezza che aveva ereditato da Narcissa. Poteva esser molto gradevole ospitare nelle vene sangue così puro, come trasformarsi in un lascito pericoloso. Era già un miracolo che fosse sopravvissuto all’idiozia di un Potter qualunque. _Sectorsempra_.  
Gli era sfuggito un mezzo sorriso: _funzionava_.  
Un sommesso frullar d’ali aveva spezzato il quieto silenzio; il gufo non era per certo all’altezza della destinataria, ma l’importante era che compisse il proprio ufficio. La sua occlumanzia e la confusione profonda in cui lo stesso Draco era caduto portavano alla sua causa un labile vantaggio: era il tempo di riconsegnare il puledro alla madre e attendere che gli eventi facessero il proprio corso.   
Aveva assicurato con cura il messaggio alla zampa del messaggero, guardandolo poi svanire nella notte in direzione di Malfoy Manor.  
Il marchio bruciava più che mai: era qualcosa che ancora lo avvicinava a Lucius.  
 _Sono stato di parola. Un mezzosangue, senz’altro, ma un principe mezzosangue._

 _  
_   
*******

  
Era una notte ventosa, tetra e umida. Una bionda e diafana bellezza – titolo che la comunità magica riconosceva a Narcissa Black Malfoy non meno di quanto avrebbe osato un qualsivoglia babbano che ne avesse spiato il sottile profilo – si era avvolta nel proprio scialle, lasciando che gli occhi chiari si perdessero in quell’oscurità tenebrosa, impenetrabile e senza scampo. Non sembrava quasi estate e il mormorio della brughiera somigliava a un canto per la Yule, più che a una ballata in onore delle messi combuste e riposte.  
In notti come quelle, in un tempo che sembrava ora remoto, una giovane strega filava dalla propria bacchetta ghirlande luminose e più vivide delle lucciole di campagna, per lasciare che un sorriso solcasse le labbra di cui si era innamorata: labbra sottili e calcolatrici, ma che sapevano custodire anche la dolcezza e la cura di un raffinato amante e di un devoto compagno. Labbra che aveva ereditato un delicato putto biondo, che dalle braccia paterne tendeva le proprie piccole dita verso quel miracolo magico e pregno d’affetto materno.  
Un singhiozzo angosciato le era nato nel petto, morendo come un tenue sospiro. Malgrado l’assenza di Bellatrix le consentisse di vivere senza inutili schermi la reale portata dei propri sentimenti, la consapevolezza di ciò che era e di ciò che rappresentava non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata del tutto.  
Narcissa sapeva di non essere più solo una Black, ma soprattutto una Malfoy, e come lady Malfoy non poteva concedersi alcun passo falso, perché _quel passo falso_ poteva costarle persino l’unica consolazione che le fosse rimasta.  
Il ricordo, le proprie memorie: né _Colui-che-non-può-essere-nominato_ , né Bellatrix potevano strappargliele dal petto, e finché avesse ricordato, il quieto respiro di Lucius contro le sue spalle non sarebbe stato solo la carezza crudele e mistificatoria del vento.   
Finché avesse ricordato, la pallida e delicata bellezza di suo figlio non sarebbe morta entro la falsa vita di un ritratto.   
Aveva sfiorato con indolenza la lana pregiata dello scialle, trovando nella traccia di quella carezza l’impronta che altre volte vi aveva avvertita.  
 _  
Lucius. Odore di tabacco pregiato o cuoio fresco. Lucius. Platino lucente nella brughiera. Lucius. Un sussurro leggero contro il suo lobo delicato. Lucius. Dita lunghe, curate, perfette contro le sue spalle. Lucius. Nell’intimità dell’alcova, occhi grigi come il manto vellutato di un certosino. Lucius. Voce sottile e fredda quasi la carezza di un guanto di seta. Lucius. Ad Azkaban. Lucius.  
_   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, deglutendo a fatica.   
Terza di tre bellezze purosangue, era stata troppo amata, troppo protetta, troppo vezzeggiata per affrontare _quello_. Non possedeva l’indomito coraggio di Andromeda, né l’animosa pazzia di Bellatrix: non avrebbe avuto la forza di credere a un sentimento sino al punto di rinunciare alla propria schiatta, né d’infatuarsi di un ideale finanche a rinunciare alla propria libertà. Aveva fatto un’unica scelta nella vita, e quella scelta era la scintilla conturbante e fascinosa che aveva colto sul fondo di due magnifici e freddi occhi in cui si era vista bella come mai prima.  
 _  
Aveva scelto Lucius Malfoy. Non Voldemort  
Aveva scelto Lucius Malfoy. Non un Mangiamorte.  
_   
E l’aveva scelto perché Narcissa Black sapeva che Lucius era un Mangiamorte com’era un politico e com’era uno speculatore: apparteneva alla sua natura di notabile, alla sua purezza di mago, al suo orgoglio di schiatta. Non v’era nulla di fanatico oltre un marchio che gli aveva deturpato la pelle.  
 _  
E quella pelle aveva baciato. Non le insegne del terrore.  
_   
E ora Lucius era prigioniero di chi collezionava capri espiatori e facili vittorie per celare la propria inettitudine e una tremenda verità: la spada era destinata a calare su tutti, senza alcuna pietà. Non bastava essere maghi come non bastava essere purosangue. Non bastava e non serviva. Erano tutti soli e tutti schiavi.   
La lucida e crudele follia di Bella sola poteva parlare di tempi migliori e di chissà quale riscatto: Narcissa Black Malfoy aveva nostalgia delle sue lucciole e dell’orgoglio con cui l’unico uomo che l’avesse mai avuta fissava il loro prezioso erede.   
Draco come il nastro d’argento in cui l’Ellade aveva voluto leggere le spire di un magico e onnipotente Serpente.  
 _  
Draco. Composto e immobile accanto a suo padre in un nobile ritratto.   
Draco. Fili d’oro contro l’erba verdissima di una primavera lontana.   
Draco. Timidi vagiti e quei sonagli che danzavano come le ore in una sonata babbana. Draco. Batticuore e orgoglio per la sua prima scopa.   
Draco. Così piccolo e già così grande nell’espresso per Hogwarts. Draco. Sfregiato da uno stupido mostro. Draco. Il suo povero bambino davanti a Voldemort. Draco.  
_   
Uno squittio alle sue spalle: se n’era liberata con un gesto quasi rabbioso.   
Una vecchia elfa domestica poteva davvero preoccuparsi solo di un’infreddatura? Sì. Forse quelle utili, limitate creature non avevano abbastanza fantasie o risorse per immaginare un male maggiore di quel che sarebbe occorso al loro padrone. Ma non era un’elfa domestica: era una sposa ed era una madre. Da troppi mesi non aveva che una voce a ricongiungere le metà del suo cuore, e ora anche quella pareva muta.  
Il voto si era sciolto. Nel nastro dorato che un nulla aveva inghiottito aveva liberato il proprio sollievo e la propria costernazione.   
Cosa poteva mai voler dire?   
Severus aveva protetto Draco: ne era certa. Il voto compiuto lo dimostrava, ma l’aveva inteso da subito persino come superfluo. Piton era una figura enigmatica che sembrava talora affiancare Lucius Malfoy solo per porre in risalto quanto di più attraente il suo uomo possedeva, ma Narcissa sapeva bene che l’orgoglio di un lord lo ponesse al riparo da simili vanità. Lucius non cercava subalterni, perché era _naturale_ che ne avesse. Cercava compagni, e se Severus veniva tenuto in conto di tale, allora meritava onore e rispetto.   
Piton era un uomo di gelide cortesie e inattese premure, come se la sua gentilezza interiore fosse mutata nel tempo nel simulacro della quieta obbedienza; non aveva mai nulla da domandarti e, se eseguiva, non era con la viltà di un lacchè. Ne aveva subita la soggezione proprio per quell’austerità dottorale e un po’ monastica che la sua esangue figura trasmetteva, poi aveva imparato a guardarlo con gli occhi di Lucius finché non aveva scoperto d’amarlo anche con i propri. Amarlo di un affetto e di una devozione fraterna, beninteso, come si conveniva a una giovane lady nei confronti di uno stimato amico del proprio marito.   
La presenza di Severus a Hogwarts era stato il perno su cui aveva fatto leva per convincere infine Lucius che quella – e non una gelida scuola del Nord – fosse l’unica destinazione davvero degna e sicura per il loro unico figlio.   
Draco era troppo delicato per i freddi spietati delle regioni settentrionali e aveva bisogno di un mentore che l’aiutasse a crescere nel vanto del proprio nome lontano da casa.  
Severus Piton era l’unico che potesse attendere a un simile ufficio senza deludere mai.  
Severus era anche l’unico che potesse intrattenere con Lucius un rapporto che andasse oltre la separazione di un carcere – lì, nei fatti, subentravano convenienze di sesso e di rango che Narcissa Malfoy non poteva svellere.   
Avrebbe desiderato anche solo sfiorare il platino prezioso delle chiome di Lucius Malfoy, ma non poteva concedersi di baciarle neppure nel soffiato della carta. Doveva aspettare che un altro le scrivesse, la rassicurasse e nutrisse la sua fantasia.   
Così per Draco: dieci mesi di distacco erano troppi per il cuore di una madre in pena. Forse Andromeda aveva ragione; forse esisteva nei babbani un coraggio che i maghi avevano dimenticato nelle loro bacchette. Oppure era un’altra folle, come l’amata-spaventosa Bellatrix?   
Ma chi era savio, in fondo? Nella solitudine di quella notte, non a caso, i suoi pensieri turbinavano senza alcuna coerenza.  
Era pronta a rientrare, quando un vecchio gufo era planato sul marmoreo parapetto cui era affacciata poco prima. Occhi giallastri e lucenti nella tenebra spessa, intelligenti come quelli di un essere umano, l’avevano squadrata per un poco, prima che un chioccio pigolio la destasse del tutto e la portasse ad afferrare il plico di cui l’uccello era latore.   
Dall’elegante curva con cui la penna aveva vergato un’elaborata C, aveva da subito individuato il mittente e in cuor suo l’aveva abbracciato con tutto l’affetto del mondo.   
_C_ , come _Cissy_ : un vezzeggiativo che solo pochi potevano concedersi e che Severus non le avrebbe mai usato per rispetto. In quei tempi bui, però, una sigla che poteva proteggere uno scambio epistolare proibito. Uno scambio, in fin dei conti, che tradiva tutti.  
 _  
Ma cos’è l’amore, se non il più profondo e totale dei tradimenti? L’amore, la rinuncia totale a se stessi?  
Per favore, sorella mia, taci. Taci, Andromeda, taci. Trattieni per te la tua follia e perdona la mia.  
_   
Era rientrata nell’ampio salone per uscire poco dopo: un bocconcino per il gufo e un’arruffata rassicurante. Sapeva di non dover impugnare il calamo quanto porre in gioco se stessa. Non era tempo di risposte, ma di azione anche per chi aveva sempre percorso la via più quieta e lineare degli agnelli.   
Di nuovo al riparo e al caldo, aveva spiegato con le dita tremanti la pergamena, decifrando nelle linee precise e nervose dell’uomo i reali intenti di Severus Piton.  
  
“ _... Come tu stessa avrai realizzato, ho adempiuto al mio voto. È giusto che tu sappia che Draco somiglia a Lucius, a tratti, e al tuo povero cugino Regulus in una sua infantile ostinazione: non mi ha facilitato il compito, malgrado tutto. Avrei preferito che la situazione non precipitasse sino alle estreme conseguenze. Non ha fallito, in ogni caso, e ho ragione di credere che si sia spinto ben oltre le stesse aspettative del Signore Oscuro. Non posso osare previsioni che non mi appartengono, ma il debito dei Malfoy potrebbe essersi estinto. Io, almeno, ho operato perché così fosse. Tuo figlio sta bene. Non è stato un anno facile per lui e gli ultimi eventi l’hanno turbato oltre il consentito, ma è con me, il che dovrebbe rassicurarti sul fatto che non corra alcun pericolo. Questa mia vuole essere un invito perché tu ti ricongiunga a lui quanto prima. Ne ha bisogno, molto più di quel che la sua età possa concedergli di ammettere.  
Non solo: ho bisogno di parlarti, Narcissa, e raccontarti di persona quel che non è sicuro affidare neppure alla più fidata delle bestiole. È possibile che le nostre strade debbano dividersi per un tempo che non posso calcolare, per questo è opportuno disporre le carte per la sopravvivenza di tutti. A partire da quella di Draco.  
Ti aspetto a Spinner’s End.  
Con devozione, Severus Piton_ ”  
  
Aveva stretto quel semplice foglio contro il proprio petto, liberando un sospiro profondo. Non si sentiva del tutto sollevata – ed era inevitabile così fosse – ma il silenzio era stato infine spezzato, consentendole di pensare di nuovo. Già: _pensare_. Era incredibile come il muto dolore dell’anima potesse inibire simili facoltà. Si era guardata intorno: il Malfoy Manor era una residenza austera e inquietante quando vi era stata condotta da giovane sposa. La sua presenza e il gusto raffinato che le origini purosangue avevano saputo istillarle – accanto al decoro e alla devozione coniugale, beninteso – le avevano concesso di farne negli anni il nido caldo e protettivo che ora avrebbe accolto il suo figlio adorato.  
Avrebbe lavato le ferite del suo animo con le lacrime del suo sollievo, bendandole con le carezze della sua riconoscenza e del suo amore. E questo, del resto, Lucius si aspettava da lei.  
Forte di quel nuovo spirito, aveva chiamato a raccolta gli elfi domestici e impartito precise istruzioni: che fosse preparata la camera del signorino. Che fosse approntata una cena leggera, nel caso avesse avuto fame. Che gli fosse preparato un bagno caldo.  
Che fosse allestito un teatro adatto alla consolazione delle piaghe peggiori.  
Infine si era messa in viaggio.  
Ricordava fin troppo bene la sua ultima visita a Spinner’s End. Il suo stato d’animo era tale che neppure si era accorta della putrida bruttezza di quella fogna per babbani. Li aveva quasi invidiati, anzi, perché nella loro rozza ignoranza, almeno, erano felici. Nessuna delle madri babbane si era vista portar via il figlio adolescente, per una missione buona solo ad ammazzarlo. Nessuna. Narcissa Black Malfoy, del resto, poteva accettare d’invidiarle solo per questo.  
 _Cissy, ti prego. Non siamo ancora caduti tanto in basso!  
_ Ironica, la voce di Lucius la raggiungeva dai più reconditi recessi del suo spirito, motteggiandola con la sua solita sicurezza. Si era trovata a sorridere tra sé, rinfrancata, mentre il vento soffiava appestando il suo delicato naso con gli effluvi di un fiume melmoso. Povero Draco: avrebbe preferito riabbracciarlo in un tripudio di ginestre e caprifogli, tra le alte erbe della brughiera o innanzi ai candidi rostri di una scogliera.  
Aveva bussato con delicatezza alla porta cadente che già una volta si era dischiusa per lasciarle supplicare tutta la propria disperazione. Come allora, l’uscio non si era aperto che per un quarto, lasciando appena filtrare una lama di luce e indovinare i lineamenti severi di un volto che recava inciso un simile crisma persino nel nome. Senza una sola parola aveva fatto scivolare il cappuccio che le velava il capo, liberando nel tenue chiarore del pertugio i riflessi dorati dei suoi capelli. Severus le aveva regalato un mezzo sorriso, prima di farsi da parte per concederle di accomodarsi con più agio.  
“Ti ringrazio, Narcissa. Confidavo nella tua premura, ma sei riuscita a sorprendermi.”  
“Sono io a essere in debito, Severus. Ed era giusto che lo onorassi” aveva risposto con semplicità.  
Il suo sguardo, che in un’altra circostanza si era posato inquieto su ogni piccolo dettaglio, si era concentrato in un punto ben determinato: nel gioco delle deboli fiammelle delle candele, del resto, il biondo chiarissimo dei capelli di Draco assumeva l’evanescente bellezza dell’oro filato dagli elfi.  
 _  
Narcissa, mi sorprendi! Avresti davvero il coraggio di lasciare un pulcino nelle mani di quei preziosi usurai della Gringott? Basteremo noi. Noi soli a fargli la guardia, non credi?  
_   
Ancora Lucius... Ancora la sua voce... Ancora i motteggi di un’epoca felice...  
  
“Narcissa... Draco sta bene. Sta solo dormendo molto profondamente. Non è un sonno naturale, beninteso, ma ho pensato che fosse meglio per lui. A ogni età le giuste consapevolezze: gli è stato già chiesto a sufficienza di determinare il proprio destino.”  
Aveva annuito. Severus le aveva offerto una sedia perché si accomodasse. L’avrebbe fatto, ma solo dopo aver salutato il proprio figlio. Si era piegata su Draco, baciandone la guancia ancora liscia come quella di un bambino. Non vi era stato neppure il più piccolo fremito, ma poteva sperare che l’impronta del suo affetto l’avesse raggiunto in sogno. Afferrato un lembo del manto che lo copriva, ve l’aveva avvolto con più cura, prima di tornare al proprio interlocutore. Il viso di Severus era impenetrabile. Per quanto grave potesse essere il frangente, quell’uomo dava sempre l’impressione d’essere del tutto padrone di sé. Era una virtù rara. Era quella che diceva delle autentiche qualità dell’uomo.  
“Ti ascolto, Severus” aveva sussurrato.  
Aveva visto Piton intrecciare le lunghe dita e guardarla con discreta intensità, prima di comunicarle qualcosa ch’era certa suonasse sgradevole.  
“Albus Silente è morto, Narcissa.”  
“Co... Cosa?”  
“Su ordine dell’Oscuro Signore, spettava a Draco eliminarlo.”  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirato in profondità. “Continua, ti prego.”  
“Tuo figlio non è un assassino. Il voto si è compiuto perché sono stato io a farlo.”  
“...”  
“È stato lo stesso Silente a chiedermelo. Non avevamo scelta. Hogwarts è caduta sotto il Marchio Nero. Fenrir Greyback ha cercato nuove vittime. Era alle spalle di tuo figlio.”  
“...”  
“Credo che Silente sapesse di Draco fin dall’inizio, così come sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito nel proprio intento. Non voleva che divenisse un assassino. Albus aveva un modo contorto di mostrare il proprio affetto, ma credo che ne provasse per tutti gli studenti, non solo per Potter.”  
“... Mi spiace... Non so cosa dire... Non so davvero cosa dire.”  
“Comprendo la tua confusione, ma ti prego di non cedervi ora. Non è il momento. Ad Azkaban, Lucius è al sicuro. Dobbiamo fare in modo che tuo figlio ottenga altrettanto.”  
“Azkaban? Anche Draco?”  
“Non Azkaban. Hogwarts.”  
“Cosa? Ma se lui...”  
“Non lui. _Io_ ho lanciato l’ _Avada Kevadra_ a Silente. E Harry Potter mi ha visto. Ha visto anche tuo figlio, ma sa che sono stato io. E posso assicurarti che se anche non l’avessi fatto, vi avrebbe riposto tutte le proprie speranze.”  
“E allora?”  
“La sorte di Hogwarts è incerta, ma sono quasi sicuro che resisterà a questo fortunale. Lo farà perché l’Oscuro Signore è ormai ovunque, ma la Scuola vanta pur sempre i fattucchieri migliori, la protezione degli auror e una superficie più controllabile. Inoltre io non sono più lì. Hogwarts, dunque, si è liberata del proprio traditore...”  
“Severus...”  
“Non preoccuparti per me. Sono padrone delle mie azioni e sapevo che sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi. Tu devi pensare a Draco. Solo a tuo figlio. E Draco deve tornare a Hogwarts a ogni costo.”  
“Ma se l’hanno visto minacciare Silente, come potrebbe?”  
Severus aveva respirato in profondità, prima di alzarsi, raggiungere un tavolo ingombro di fogli e porgerle una pergamena, in cui le sue sigle rosseggiavano impresse in una ceralacca viva come il sangue.  
“Presenta questa a Minerva McGranitt. È la mia confessione, diciamo. Il mio atto di fede per l’Oscuro Signore. Inutile dirti che scagiona Draco da ogni accusa.”  
Si era alzata e aveva fatto per abbracciarlo. L’altro aveva declinato con un gesto freddo, ma cortese, pregno di pudica gentilezza. “Arriverà un momento in cui potremo congratularci a vicenda e forse festeggiare. Ma non ancora. La mia posizione non mi consente di far nulla più, ma confido nel fatto che la storia sia indulgente con gli errori dei giovani.”  
“Draco non accetterà il tuo sacrificio, Severus. Per quanto ti onori, non so se...”  
“Draco è impetuoso, orgoglioso e testardo, ma non è uno stupido. Ora _sa_ cosa voglia dire vedersela con l’Oscuro Signore. Sa anche che i suoi nervi non sono temprati come dovrebbero per poterselo concedere. E se poi non gli fosse chiaro, provvederò a parlargli di persona. È troppo giovane per i sacrifici inutili e abbastanza adulto da capire quali sono i suoi doveri.”  
Gli aveva sorriso, annuendo. Un piccolo gemito si era levato dal divano: suo figlio si stava svegliando.  
“Per ora è meglio che vi congediate. Potete usare la polvere per raggiungere Malfoy Manor. Invierò un gufo per annunciarvi la mia prossima visita e poi dovremo separarci davvero.”  
 _  
... Così accadde. Persino troppo presto perché potessi realizzarlo. Se così fosse stato, forse, avrei potuto lasciarlo dicendo quale fosse la più profonda ragione per cui avrei desiderato prendere il posto di mio padre. Nei miei anni a Hogwarts, del resto, non avevo trovato un amico come lui. Esistono fortune, dunque, che non possono trasmettersi come il patrimonio di una famiglia.  
Io avevo ereditato un grande maestro, ma restava una quantità di vuoti, ed era con quelli che avrei dovuto misurarmi. Per un lungo, interminabile anno._

 _  
_   
*******  
  
 

Quando, battendo le palpebre ancora pesanti, Draco Malfoy riconobbe i fini lineamenti della propria amatissima madre, per un poco, almeno, pensò d’essere ancora immerso in un riposante quanto crudele sogno.  
Non aveva più una grande fiducia nella possibilità di riabbracciare la rassicurante normalità in cui era vissuto sino a quel momento; non sapeva neppure bene se possedeva davvero un simile diritto.  
Con la fiamma sconsiderata e ardente dei propri sedici anni, non a caso, aveva inteso la possibilità di servire il Signore Oscuro come l’occasione sempre agognata di occupare nella storia un posto che, sino a quel momento, almeno, a Potter era stato riconosciuto.  
Per cosa, poi? Per una cicatrice, una circostanza fortuita e un evento che si era avuto quando il Prescelto era ancora infante: sarebbe stato come rivendicare per sé chissà quale augusta pretesa supportata dal fatto che fosse nato in un giorno di precoce inverno.  
L’entusiasmo era scemato presto, non meno di come si era spenta la solidarietà dei propri compagni di Casa. I Serpeverde, a dispetto degli altri dormitori, evitavano, s’era possibile, fratture interne. Non sarebbe stato concepibile ammettere la debolezza della separazione o della reciproca esclusione tra chi fondava la propria eccellenza soprattutto sulla compattezza legittimata dalla condivisione di un’unica ambizione.  
Se Lunatica Lovegood, ad esempio, fosse stata una di loro, era molto – ma davvero molto – improbabile che subisse le periodiche vessazioni che Corvonero considerava facile tributo alla sua stramberia. Con sollievo, in ogni caso, Draco Malfoy si ritrovava a pensare che, per fortuna, Serpeverde non noverava simili soggetti, per quanto pure risultassero imbarazzanti le bovine intelligenze di Tiger e Goyle.  
Fino alla fine del proprio quinto anno a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy si era sentito parte di un gruppo solido, depositario di una leadership incontestata e padrone di sé. La sua non era una famiglia di purosangue come ve n’erano poche – se non pochissime: era _la famiglia_ per eccellenza. I Weasley, con il loro pelo rosso e la loro propensione a moltiplicarsi come conigli, sembravano piuttosto il segno vistoso, inequivocabile e preoccupante della decadenza che temevano tutti – suo padre per primo. I Weasley, però, erano diventati la bandiera di una nuova classe magica meno gelosa del proprio primato, filobabbana e ben propensa ad abbandonare quegli usi e quelle costumanze che Salazar Serpeverde avrebbe difeso a costo di liberare tutti i basilischi del mondo. In ragione di quell’autentica rivoluzione copernicana, però, proprio quando cominciava ad avvicinarsi a un’età che avrebbe reso ragione della sua popolarità di schiatta, Draco Malfoy si era ritrovato estromesso dai giochi di potere, in ragione di quel padre che amava troppo per accettare di rinnegarlo e che ora gli veniva rinfacciato non meno di quanto sino a quel momento era stato la ragione intrinseca del suo successo.  
Se pure non fosse stato devastato dall’impresa suicida che l’Oscuro Signore gli aveva commissionato, il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts sarebbe pur sempre stato orribile – a essere generosi – per l’isolamento in cui l’avevano ridotto. A ben vedere, anzi, cospirare contro Silente l’aveva aiutato a ingannare un tempo che altrimenti l’avrebbe visto perdente su ogni fronte, a partire da quello della propria Casa.  
Per lo Slug-club, non a caso, il Serpeverde selezionato non era stato il biondo erede della più pura schiatta di maghi della terra anglica, _No_ , ma Blaise Zabini, latino di patria e pure figlio di una donna che sua madre per certo non avrebbe invitato a prendere un the. Forse suo padre avrebbe accettato di riceverla, ma con quel sorriso sarcastico e condiscendente con cui un uomo affascinante e potente sa di poter controllare un’intrigante sottoposta.  
Mentre Zabini scalava la gerarchia dei Serpenti, Draco consumava l’ingegno, la speranza e la propria arroganza davanti a un armadio che sembrava buono solo a far svanire le sue chance di cavarsela. Inutile dire, dunque, che dopo dieci mesi di un simile calvario, culminati con una sortita omicida-suicida – suicida perché un lupo mannaro come quelli di Voldemort era affidabile quanto uno Schiopodo Sparacoda – Draco Malfoy potesse avere non pochi problemi a recuperare consapevolezza e fiducia in quella che era stata sino a quel momento una nobile vita perfetta.   
Come i suoi occhi pallidi si erano aperti nello spoglio ambiente della casa del maestro, la bellezza di Narcissa l’aveva abbagliato al punto che aveva dovuto più volte battere le palpebre per regolarne il fuoco e dirsi che no, non stava sognando.   
Aveva sentito il buon odore della pelle di sua madre, mentre le braccia di lei lo stringevano con un possesso che conosceva bene. In occasione della loro ultima separazione, innanzi all’espresso per Hogwarts, ricordava d’essersene sentito quasi imbarazzato, a fronte di una complicità e di una vicinanza sempre più stretta che avrebbe invece di lì a poco condiviso con Pansy.  
All’epoca aveva però quindici anni e tutto il diritto di non sentirsi più un bambino. Ora aveva un anno in più e aveva capito che se essere adulti voleva dire replicare quanto aveva lasciato alle proprie spalle, tanto valeva ricambiare quella stretta e sperare che durasse per tutta la vita. Forse la sola presenza di Severus aveva potuto indurlo a recuperare freddezza e riserbo, per quanto pure non ve ne fossero mai stati oltre il naturale ossequio di un’etichetta che gli apparteneva come un intero codice comportamentale e di credo.   
Non si era purosangue solo per le fortune stipate in una Gringott qualunque o per un albero genealogico sempre più contorto, confuso e ripiegato su se stesso (in una pervicace germinazione di ogni nodo): si era purosangue perché, prima di tutto, di quel sangue si aveva il rispetto e il pudore.  
Chi indossava abiti babbani come Ron Weasley, chi mandava una strillettera come quella strega sciattona di Molly Weasley, chi parlava ad alta voce e baciava in pubblico il Salvatore come quell’insopportabile pelo rosso di Ginevra Weasley, non avrebbe mai capito.  
“Vi trovo bene, madre. Ma non era necessario che vi prendeste questo disturbo. Non sono più un bambino” aveva detto con una voce più malferma di quella che avrebbe voluto.  
Narcissa non aveva replicato, ma gli aveva porto la guancia, perché la baciasse. Non avrebbe domandato nulla di meglio.  
Severus Piton, immobile e impenetrabile come una gargolla, gli aveva dato il tempo di consumare quelle tenerezze discrete – e appena tiepide a un’occhiata superficiale – prima di offrire un vaso di polvere da cui attingere e invitarlo a riposare più a lungo e meglio di quanto non avesse fatto. L’indomani, in ogni caso, avrebbero potuto parlare con più agio nell’accogliente cornice del Malfoy Manor e sciogliere i nodi sospesi che una simile notte non invitava ad affrontare.  
Non aveva né l’età né l’esperienza per opporsi; il solo pensiero di poter anzi tornare in una casa che lo vedeva assente da troppo tempo bastava a istillargli un’ansia felice quasi stordente. Era stanco di pensare, in fin dei conti, e le circostanze in cui si era trovato non avevano fatto che alimentare quel continuo rovello.  
 _Pensare, pensare, pensare.  
_ Non era pentito, ma era stanco. L’unica superiorità che potesse accettare a quel punto di riconoscere a Potter era in quello: almeno il Prescelto non si prendeva il disturbo di rimuginare come stava facendo per proprio conto da ore.  
Malfoy Manor gli era parso tanto bello e accogliente che aveva dovuto far appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non scoppiare a piangere come si era ritrovato nel salone centrale. Aveva gli occhi liquidi, però, e la polvere non bastava a giustificarlo. Per fortuna uno degli stupidi elfi domestici gli era capitato tra i piedi dandogli un pretesto per allungargli un calcio scontento e chinare il capo. Narcissa aveva sorriso con dolcezza, forse intuendo alla perfezione cosa si celava dietro quelle durezze trattenute, quelle collere ancora così puerili e quel disperato bisogno di darsi un tono. L’aveva lasciato poi solo, a prepararsi per la notte: la stanchezza della fuga e delle ultime ore d’incertezza gli era crollata addosso tutta insieme. Quando si era sdraiato con sollievo oltre le cortine del proprio letto si era trovato a mormorare tra sé un ‘ _sono a casa_ ’ ch’era molto più che nostalgico. Era quasi una preghiera e suonava disperata.   
Cosa sarebbe stato ora della sua vita?  
Quando di Voldemort non parlava più nessuno, quasi l’indicibilità del nome si fosse trasformata in un esorcismo della memoria, non aveva avuto molte occasioni di confrontarsi sul punto con il proprio padre. Lucius avrebbe saputo consigliarlo nel modo migliore, se non addirittura disporre per lui una carriera che fosse adatta al nome di cui poteva fregiarsi, non meno di quanto gli aveva assicurato un posto nella squadra di Quidditch – no, forse aveva solo oliato un po’ i cardini; era certo della propria abilità con la scopa.  
Come Malfoy, poteva supporre che avrebbe potuto intraprendere una carriera politica, o diplomatica. A tal scopo, nei fatti, Lucius l’avrebbe preferito a Durmstrang, fosse pure per imporgli da subito familiarità con una lingua diversa, più secca e più fredda di quella in cui era nato. Non era un luogo in gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere, ma quando era solo un bambino gli interessava soprattutto sentirsi al centro dell’attenzione, tollerando tutti i compromessi del caso. Se suo padre gli chiedeva quello sforzo, non avrebbe trovato valide ragioni per opporsi.  
In compenso ci aveva pensato Narcissa, con un’animosità che l’aveva sorpreso per primo, nonché intenerito e infastidito come ogni giovane maschio che cominci a provare l’imbarazzo sottile del tiepido amore della propria chioccia.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sospirando: non erano ora che ricordi; non era nelle condizioni di scegliere davvero nulla. Non era in grado di poter dire se ci fosse davvero ancora una pubblica chance per i Malfoy.   
Lucius ad Azkaban… E per il suo erede? Si era sorpreso a trattenere il fiato mentre un’onda di panico saliva fino a soffocarlo. E se gli avessero riservato la stessa sorte? Se anche il suo futuro fosse destinato a cozzare contro l’inevitabile limite di una cella?   
Erano trascorsi dieci mesi da che, sdraiato sulle morbide cosce di Pansy, aveva pronosticato per sé un futuro in cui Hogwarts non sarebbe apparsa neppure come blanda eventualità. Sognava un domani luminoso e fierissimo, in cui il suo nome potesse brillare come e più di quello degli avi.   
Alla destra dell’Oscuro Signore: _e allora?_   
Anche suo padre era stato un Mangiamorte e non gli pareva che ne fosse discesa la profonda miseria di cui parlavano tutti. C’erano i fanatici e c’erano i partigiani sensati: non aveva alcun dubbio che Lucius fosse uno di questi. Voleva un mondo magico ripulito da tutto quel che lo stava contaminando; era la ragione profonda per cui esisteva Hogwarts, in fin dei conti.  
Al di là di un mucchio di chiacchiere senza senso, nei fatti, a che pro allevare giovani maghi lontano dai babbani, se la fine doveva esser quella?  
Erano passati dieci mesi e di Pansy ricordava a stento il profumo e la carezza morbida tra i propri capelli. Il sesto anno se n’era andato via in altro, e non era stato piacevole una milionesima parte.  
“Sei ancora sveglio, Draco?”  
La voce si Narcissa l’aveva colto di sorpresa, facendolo sentire ancora più colpevole. Non era in grado di condividere il proprio turbamento, ma non poteva impedire a una strega così intuitiva e così legata alla sua vita di avvertirlo. Non voleva l’infelicità di sua madre, soprattutto. Era già difficile tollerare che ci fosse chi la infamava per il suo purissimo e nobile amore.  
“Non per molto, madre, state tranquilla. Non ricordavo che oltre Hogwarts esistessero letti decenti.”  
L’aveva sentita ridere con leggerezza, prima che si avvicinasse al suo baldacchino. Si era seduto e sporto oltre le cortine, mentre Narcissa gli tendeva le braccia. Il biondo dei loro capelli era una trama sottile che filava sui ricchi ricami della veste da camera di lady Malfoy. C’era qualcosa di nostalgico in un atto come quello: nostalgico e triste. Somigliava al dolore perfetto di una morte e di una separazione, anche se oltre lo strappo di un momento, soprattutto, non restava che un malinconico sollievo.   
_Comunque era tornato a casa_.  
La notte gli era parsa troppo breve, o forse a mancargli davvero era il coraggio di affrontare un nuovo giorno in tutte le sue conseguenze: presente a se stesso, di nuovo vigile, pronto a scattare, ricettivo e consapevole. Voleva piuttosto dormire per mille anni e destarsi scoprendosi infine al sicuro.   
In mancanza di meglio, poteva contentarsi anche solo di riabbracciare il proprio padre e sentirgli dire ch’era fiero di lui; fiero di un figlio che non si era tirato indietro, che aveva lottato come un serpente e come un Malfoy. Oppure della migliore marmellata di arance che potesse essere reperita in tutta l’Inghilterra.   
Era ancora alle prese con la colazione – operazione che Narcissa aveva spiato di sottecchi, con la prevedibile e fiera partecipazione tutta materna all’atto muliebre per eccellenza (la nutrizione) – quando un rapido frullar d’ali aveva catturato la sua attenzione verso la grande finestra che si apriva sulla balconata: era un vecchio gufo, piuttosto malmesso, che recava con sé una pergamena piccola e sottile. Sua madre l’aveva ricevuta senza alcuna esitazione, intuendone forse il contenuto. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla propria tazza di the, quando Narcissa gli aveva comunicato asciutta: “Severus Piton sarà qui a momenti. Prepariamoci a riceverlo.”

 _  
_   
*******  
  
 

Due occhi neri, privi in apparenza di sentimento e passione percorsero con indolenza le pareti scrostate di quello che persino il più generoso dei giudizi avrebbe definito _tugurio_. A Severus Piton, inutile dirlo, di quell’inutile squallore non importava poi molto. Si trattava di un lascito babbano, della metà di un sangue che non sapeva più bene come dovesse considerare.   
Di certo non gli aveva portato fortuna.   
Era tornato a percorrere il perimetro della stanza con falsa attenzione. Era fuori discussione che potesse portare via con sé i volumi raccolti in una vita votata allo studio – non sempre d’arti lecite, beninteso. Era anche ciò che gli faceva pensare con più fastidio a un malaugurato sradicamento. Non era tipo da facili sentimentalismi, ma ciò non importava che non sapesse riconoscere il valore di un asilo quando ne trovava uno. Prima Hogwarts e ora Spinner’sEnd. Era persino difficile dire se potesse esservi una speranza di ritorno.   
Tutto dipendeva da una serie di variabili tutt’altro che controllabili: dall’intensità dell’odio di Potter all’umore dell’Oscuro Signore.   
La morte di Silente poteva averlo portato a una ottimistica euforia, ma non sarebbe stata eterna. In più la storia della falsa horcrux non gli era di certo sfuggita ed era probabile che gliene chiedesse il conto. Poteva azzardare un nome, ma nulla di più. Forse gli avrebbe fatto persino piacere credere che Regulus non fosse morto invano.  
“Ebbene… Suppongo che sia inutile abbandonarsi ai sentimentalismi.”   
Era il miglior occlumante della propria generazione. Era il miglior pozionista vivente e la sua conoscenza delle Arti Oscure, quasi per certo, di poco inferiore a quella di un antico e rinnegato Riddle. In più aveva paura, ma non se ne faceva travolgere, e quello era il segno più certo della sua superiorità a tutti i Potter del mondo.   
La spacconeria non aveva salvato né James né Lily dall’ _Avada Kevadra_ , mentre Severus Piton era ancora vivo e ben determinato a restarlo. Aveva chiuso il proprio bagaglio con un paio di strattoni secchi, prima di riporlo in un angolo discosto dall’accesso. Sarebbe tornato a prenderlo poi; sul momento aveva un altro compito da attendere, un compito che rinnovava e scioglieva al tempo stesso il suo legame con i Malfoy.  
Salvato Draco, Lucius non avrebbe potuto domandargli più niente; sarebbero stati del tutto pari, perché quel che mancava al suo sangue era giunto da tutto il resto: dal suo coraggio, dal suo ingegno e dalla sua dolente consapevolezza. Non si era lasciato trascinare dalla vanità di un ruolo di fronda, né dai sentimenti, né dalle passioni. Salazar avrebbe applaudito per certo un discepolo freddo come i serpenti che amava tanto.  
  
Malfoy Manor gli era sempre parso un luogo dalla magnificenza quasi oltraggiosa, ma diceva molto bene degli occupanti. Uno come Lucius stonava piuttosto nella monacale austerità di Azkaban, non tra tappeti armeni e cineserie raffinate. Altrettanto, del resto, avrebbe detto di Narcissa, diversa da Bellatrix come opposte sono le facce della luna. Bella era travolgente, appassionata e notturna; in miseria come in nobiltà non aveva bisogno di un contesto, poiché era ella stessa il contesto. Narcissa era una lady di purissima schiatta, una bambola e l’ideale complemento di quegli arredi, non meno di quanto lo fosse suo figlio.  
I saluti di rito erano stati contenuti e sobri come aveva desiderato. Il giovane Malfoy si mordeva le labbra, trattenendo domande inopportune. Sarebbero giunte e lo sapeva, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di offrirgli tutte le risposte. Non erano quelle che salvavano la vita, al contrario: solo tenendosi i propri dubbi era riuscito a preservare la propria libertà e quella era l’ultima lezione che destinasse al figlio di Lucius, poi i loro cammini si sarebbero divisi e Draco Malfoy avrebbe dovuto onorare il nome che portava con le proprie forze. Sarebbe stato gravoso, ma in quel tempo tutti avevano un fardello: tanto valeva si abituasse a portarlo. Aveva quasi diciassette anni ed era tempo che gettasse via con l’infanzia i facili sogni che a essa si legavano.  
  
Discreta e perfetta come una vera lady, Narcissa si era presto defilata, lasciandogli tutto l’agio di un confronto diretto. Dall’irrequietezza che poteva invece cogliere negli occhi di Draco era facile indovinare che preferisse la presenza della madre, per quanto ripugnasse al suo orgoglio formulare un simile bisogno. Non era lì con l’intenzione di provarlo oltre quel che sarebbe stato auspicabile, era anzi opportuno congedarsi il prima possibile, perché nella moltiplicazione dei fronti sarebbe stato sempre più difficile controllare altrimenti il proprio futuro. Senza indugiare, aveva dunque preso l’iniziativa e asserito con ferma compostezza: “A settembre tornerai a Hogwarts, Draco. E voglio sperare che ti faccia onore.”   
Il figlio di Lucius l’aveva fissato con un’espressione attonita – Lucius non avrebbe invece mai concesso all’avversario il gusto di vederlo privo di risorse.  
“Signore, non vorrei sembrarvi irrispettoso, ma non credo che sia possibile. Io ho… Io ho tentato di…”  
“Hai tentato. Spero bene che tu comprenda cosa implichi questo. Un tentativo non è un atto. Anche Potter ha provato più volte a farmi uscire di senno, ma non mi risulta che sia stato perseguitato per questo, anche se forse sarebbe stato opportuno.”   
Un piccolo sorriso si era dipinto sulle labbra sottili e arroganti di Draco, lasciandogli intendere che avesse compreso il suo gioco e vi si stesse adeguando.  
“E io non ci sarò. Il responsabile della tua Casa sarà Slughorn, e come avrai capito, Slughorn tiene in conto il soddisfacimento della propria vanità prima ancora dello spirito di chi corteggia. Non è un individuo nocivo o pericoloso, al più potrà essere fastidioso. Ma è un pozionista decoroso, un uomo di poco conto e un pavido opportunista. Ho provveduto io stesso a disporre le carte perché la tua posizione non figuri ammantata della più piccola ambiguità. Tua madre sa cosa fare e mi aspetto che ti adegui, Draco.”  
“E voi, signore? Voi cosa farete.”  
“Nulla che ti riguardi.”  
“…”  
“Tu hai un solo obbligo, Draco Malfoy. Ed è bene che capisca di non potertene sottrarre in alcun modo. Nel momento stesso in cui nasciamo, il nostro sangue e le nostre stelle predicano il nostro futuro e il tuo è in esse inciso. Tu sei un Malfoy e devi impegnarti a divenire Lord Malfoy; proteggere tua madre, il tuo nome e la tua fortuna. Questo è il tuo compito e potrebbe rivelarsi persino più oneroso del mio.”  
“Non c’è più posto per me a Hogwarts. So già che sarà così.”  
“Credere di non avere un posto al mondo, Draco, vuol dire perderlo, tienilo bene a mente. Non sono i luoghi ad accoglierci: siamo noi a farli nostri.”  
“E se non dovessi riuscire?”  
“Tuo padre non l’avrebbe detto.”  
 _  
Chinai il capo e annuii. Non mi sfiorò. Non mi abbracciò. Non tentò di consolarmi. Anche se sapeva che ero sull’orlo delle lacrime, che i miei nervi stavano cedendo e tutti insieme, quell’uomo rigido e austero come l’inverno non tentò nulla per catturare il mio affetto. Non era il genere di persona che ti conquista con una facile lusinga. Non era quella la simpatia che cercava negli altri e in se stesso. Severus Piton era proprio come l’inverno: una coltre bianca su cui ciascuno poteva leggere le proprie colpe, i propri fantasmi, le proprie speranze e le proprie debolezze. Non svelava niente ed era un tappeto di ipotesi, per questo era difficile amarlo. Allora, del resto, fu duro anche per me, che pure avevo sempre goduto della sua protezione e se non ero morto dissanguato, né sfigurato era solo perché mi aveva sempre seguito come un’ombra rassicurante.  
Ora toccava a me solo e quasi non riuscivo a crederci. Dovevo tornare a Hogwarts: senza la sua protezione, senza quella di mio padre, con un sospetto infamante ad alitarmi sul collo e con un Potter più eroe e arrogante che mai. Se me l’avessero chiesto, temo che avrei optato per una Cruciatus, tutto sommato mi sembrava di gran lunga meno dolorosa. Mi era stata chiesta una nuova prova: rispetto all’ingiunzione dell’Oscuro Signore era persino qualcosa di banale.  
Ignoravo che precipitando in una quotidianità all’improvviso scontata avrei visto scivolarmi contro tutti i peggiori fantasmi dei terrori negati e repressi in sedici anni del tutto felici.  
I babbani credono a una numerologia in cui il tredici e il diciassette sono presagi certi di sventura. Sul primo avevo poco da dire, se non che avevo cominciato a odiare gli ippogrifi, ma sul secondo…  
Questa è davvero la storia che voglio raccontare, a meno che lei non abbia qualcosa da aggiungere.  
Non vi concederò false speranze: Hermione Granger ha sempre qualcosa da dire._


	2. Confusa e ridicola. E forse innamorata senza rimedio

Alle soglie dei propri diciassette anni, Hermione Granger si scontrò con una verità fondamentale: forse il mondo era daltonico. A sollecitare una riflessione in apparenza così semplice e lineare in una che non si confrontava con un simile limite, fu senz’altro un lungo, tormentato e drammatico sesto anno a Hogwarts. Sino ad allora, pur dovendo misurarsi con il fatto che non ci fosse verso di trovare un po’ di tranquillità in una scuola che, fosse per le compagnie che soleva frequentare, fosse per una temperie storica non proprio favorevole, non trovava pace, era quasi convinta che fosse almeno possibile segnare una limpida, definita e nettissima linea atta a separare il bianco dal nero.  
Hermione Granger si sentiva poco portata per i grigi. Non era che una dei tanti inglesi vicini al modello humiano da rasentarne la stereotipia, e aveva diciassette anni. Pretendere un minimo di coerenza e ordine dalla vita che si trovava ad affrontare non era poi così assurdo.  
Fino al quarto anno, Hermione si era detta certa di tre assunti fondamentali: Harry Potter era un eroe, Harry Potter attirava guai come un prato fiorito lo sciame più imponente di tutta l’Inghilterra, Harry Potter era, in un contorto modo, la principale garanzia di sopravvivenza della razza magica, fosse pure perché Voldemort aveva deciso di farne una propria preda – e Voldemort sembrava molto abitudinario sul fronte delle persecuzioni _ad personam_.  
Poi era stato maledetto e ucciso Cedric Diggory: e le sue sicurezze avevano vacillato un pochino.  
Poi Harry era stato fatto passare per un visionario: e a quel punto la sua pazienza e la sua fiducia nell’onestà degli adulti avevano conosciuto una brusca battuta di arresto.  
Poi era morto Sirius: e aveva sperimentato un dolore strano, diverso da tutti gli altri. Aveva conosciuto la morte che colpisce non più gli sconosciuti, ma il punto più vivo e più molle degli affetti. Inutile dire che avesse cominciato a provare una forte inquietudine.  
Poi Ron Weasley aveva deciso di dare il proprio primo bacio a Lavanda Brown: e le era caduto il mondo addosso. Gliel’avevano avvelenato: ed era stato quasi peggio. Silente era stato giustiziato con un orrendo _Avada Kevadra_ : e aveva capito che quello fosse davvero l’inizio della fine.  
Alle soglie del proprio settimo anno, insomma, Hermione Granger, senza perdere in nulla la fedeltà profonda a se stessa e a ciò che sentiva di essere, aveva realizzato che la sua famosa linea fosse stata calpestata da gente che aveva un’opinabile idea dell’ordine e che sapeva molto bene come il grigio fosse l’unica dimensione in cui tutti, prima o poi, erano chiamati a vivere, piacesse o meno a chi toccava.  
Ma la riflessione d’apertura nasceva da qualcosa di ben diverso, molto più profondo, contorto e inspiegabile, almeno a uno sguardo superficiale: Hermione Granger si era trovata a fare i conti con i propri desideri e a scoprire quell’immenso egoismo che si chiama _vita_. Quando durante le esequie di Silente Ron le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva stretta forte nella propria, Hermione si era sentita felice al punto da non sapere più se le lacrime che le rotolavano lungo le guance fossero il prezzo pagato alla disperazione in cui l’intero mondo magico era caduto, oppure l’espressione di una propria privatissima vittoria. Ridimensionando il tutto, non era accaduto nulla di così travolgente da legittimare una simile professione di giubilo incondizionato, ma a diciassette anni chiunque ha tutto il diritto di vivere una propria personale pellicola in cui gli accadimenti si sviluppano a prescindere dalla realtà, quasi la volontà individuale sia l’unico motore spendibile.  
Hermione Granger aveva cominciato a familiarizzare con l’idea che Ron stesse perdendo poco a poco i connotati dell’amico del cuore per diventare _altro_ più o meno attorno alla metà del terzo anno a Hogwarts. Benché Weasley fosse maggiore di lei di sei mesi, la sua capacità di elaborazione sentimentale era davvero pari a quella degli gnomi da giardino che infestavano la Tana – quasi nulla e _muschiosa_. Sforzandosi di ostentare la massima indifferenza al problema, aveva fatto quel che qualunque tredicenne al mondo avrebbe compreso alla perfezione: nicchiato a oltranza, negato a se stessa e poi cercato la complicità della sorella minore di lui.  
Il suo orgoglio, il suo riserbo naturale, nonché la consapevolezza che rischiasse di rendersi ridicola oltre il consentito, le avevano impedito di parlar chiaro, tant’è che Ginevra si era vista coinvolta in un esilarante discorso sulla sensibilità dei giocatori di Quidditch che l’aveva portata a rubarle la parola per sproloquiare su Harry Potter.  
Hermione non si era del tutto arresa e aveva dunque scelto di ricorrere al rifugio preferito di qualunque giovane cuore innamorato: le braccia di mamma. Al di là di chi credeva che i babbani fossero la variante inutile dei fattucchieri – opinione propria di stregoni incapaci di vedere oltre le falde del proprio cappello – Hermione sapeva benissimo che avrebbe trovato il consiglio migliore e una rapida rassicurazione. Poi i suoi genitori non avevano consentito a una riduzione sistematica dei suoi incisivi e aveva dedotto che non le volessero abbastanza bene, che il mondo fosse tutto sbagliato e che Ron Weasley fosse la variante carnosa di una pluffa – _accidenti a lui_.  
Poi era arrivato il quarto anno e a quattordici anni suonati, _qualcuno_ si era accorto che esistessero _anche_ le ragazze. Il problema era che l’unico articolo che sembrasse aver colto l’attenzione di Ronald aveva un accento terrificante e la bellezza di una Veela. Il fatto che in parte lo fosse, non l’aveva comunque salvata dalla legittima disperazione che coglie qualunque cuore innamorato a fronte dell’inevitabile constatazione che _lei_ sia troppo bella e _lui_ troppo stupido per aggiustare il tiro. Aveva avuto la sua rivincita, ma il fatto che Krum avesse dato a Hogwarts una lezione di buongusto non l’aveva aiutata più di tanto. Ron le aveva offerto la sua attenzione, sì, ma diventando paranoico.  
Come se non bastasse, Harry aveva deciso di giocare al fascinoso ragazzo popolare per il cuore di Cho-Chang negli intervalli di tempo in cui non era piuttosto impegnato a salvare la propria pelle da _qualcosa_ – non era importante specificare: la sopravvivenza di Harry era sempre minata da qualche non tanto trascurabile dettaglio – impedendole di promuovere l’ennesima variante del suo accerchiamento. Sapevano tutti che i cervelli maschili, soprattutto a una certa età, avessero una quantità di bachi trasmissibili e applicassero la legge dei vasi comunicanti: ergo, per sedurre il ragazzo del cuore era pur sempre spendibile la carta del suo migliore amico, fosse pure per rientrare nel suo raggio d’azione.  
Quello di Harry finiva con Voldemort e quello di Ronald era tanto corto da non oltrepassare le forche caudine di Grattastinchi: era davvero una battaglia persa.  
Hermione Granger non era un tipo arrendevole, ma ragionevole sì: abbastanza da rendersi conto che quella testa rossa le stesse facendo perdere il senno – e Hermione Granger detestava quel genere di situazione; soprattutto detestava il suo insopportabile bisogno di celare ogni palpito del cuore oltre una cortina di fredda e ostentata ragionevolezza. Krum l’aveva trovata adorabile e si era preso una cotta in grado di lusingare anche una ragazza più vanitosa di lei; Ronald non l’aveva mai capita, poiché quello che Hermione amava in lui era anche quello che li rendeva estranei: Weasley ignorava certe sottigliezze, tant’è che quando Lavanda aveva cominciato a fare la smorfiosa, non si era posto neppure il problema se fosse o meno di suo gusto.  
Era un ragazzo, insomma, e funzionava in quel modo inspiegabile e spesso doloroso che i maschi adolescenti, appunto, tentano di spacciare per _tempra_.  
Ronald non era uno stupido e non era cattivo – era anzi convinta che se così fosse stato avrebbe evitato di prendersi il disturbo di quella cotta – ma era un Weasley, studiava a Hogwarts ed era il migliore amico di Harry Potter: chiunque avesse posseduto un minimo di buon senso non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di soffermarsi su quel profilo. Non era facile essere il più giovane di una teoria di studenti formidabili, come non era facile fare l’eterna spalla del Prescelto. Hermione aveva realizzato ben presto quelle piccole, significative crepe oggettivandole, se possibile, persino prima del diretto interessato. Del resto a Ron non avrebbe fatto piacere che qualcuno si prendesse la briga di guardargli un po’ dentro e dare una voce a quello che per primo evitava di raccontarsi.  
Non sarebbe mai stato un fenomenale giocatore di Quidditch come Charlie – gli mancava pure quella corporatura sanguigna e ben piazzata, che forse trovava ora un valido utilizzo contro i draghi di ogni specie.  
Non poteva vantare il talento naturale e la raffinata intelligenza che avevano permesso a Bill d’essere uno dei migliori del proprio anno senza la minima fatica – né, parimenti, ne possedeva la bellezza selvatica, carismatica e accattivante con cui persino una come Fleur era stata domata.  
Non aveva l’ambizione di Percy, che forse non aveva reso del tutto felici i suoi genitori, ma almeno sapeva dove volesse arrivare. Non aveva il coraggio dissennato, l’astuzia e la genialità dei gemelli, ch’erano altri ben consapevoli del posto che occupavano al mondo e di quello che avrebbero desiderato strappare per il proprio futuro.  
Qualunque traguardo raggiungesse – fosse pure quello di Prefetto – non sarebbe stato una novità e una sorpresa: sapeva che per molti non era che il fratello di qualcun altro, non meno di quanto era l’amico di Potter.  
Ron a volte perdeva il controllo proprio per quel motivo e, per quanto pure non fosse piacevole tollerarlo in una simile veste, doveva convenire che non avesse del tutto torto, e le faceva tenerezza: quel genere di sentimento che troppo spesso degenera in una nota affezione cardiaca di difficile superamento.  
Quanto all’amicizia tra Harry e Ron, Hermione non aveva alcun dubbio in merito al fatto che fosse più solida di qualsivoglia invidia, per quanto spesso ingestibile. Harry aveva avuto un vantaggio non indifferente nel presentarsi a Hogwarts con una cicatrice che qualunque giovanissimo mago aveva vagheggiato durante la propria infanzia, immaginandosi come l’esecutore definitivo di Voldemort. Nulla toglieva, però, che se la fosse anche guadagnata, dove per _guadagnata_ poteva intendersi il fatto che avesse dovuto ingoiare una quantità di rospi rispetto ai quali Dolores Umbridge non era che un batrace di medio livello.  
Harry possedeva davvero una qualità molto speciale, che concorreva a farne qualcosa di unico nella media dei suoi coetanei: il coraggio. Non era una superficiale e acritica stupidità – come pure a volte le veniva spontaneo sospettare – ma quella fiamma autentica che si crede sia cifra distintiva di tutti gli eroi. Harry non pensava di dover fare le cose, le faceva e basta. Sotto questo profilo, senz’altro, era molto diverso da Ron che, se non trascinato dalle circostanze, avrebbe scelto una vita più tranquilla.  
Per queste stesse ragioni, però, Hermione Granger, checché molti pure pensassero, si era innamorata di una testa rossa, anziché degli occhi più belli di Hogwarts. Fine delle interpretazioni problematiche.  
Alle soglie dei diciassette anni era perciò evidente che la nostra, come tutte le proprie coetanee, fosse assai più matura di coloro con cui pure si accompagnava d’abitudine e aveva salutato a sufficienza l’ultimo refolo d’infanzia per guardare davanti a sé con un atteggiamento che, senza perdere in coerenza, segnava comunque un discreto stacco rispetto al passato.  
Una discreta insofferenza, di quando in quando, per un’uscita neppure troppo provocatoria.  
Un’eccessiva facilità al pianto, per quelle che suonavano come mortificazioni solo al suo orecchio.  
Una certa impazienza verso quegli atteggiamenti non gradevolissimi, d’accordo, ma sempre tollerati in passato.  
Ansie strane e paure che non aveva mai provato prima. Sarebbe stato educativo sfidare ora un molliccio e scoprire, magari, che avesse le lucide chiome di Lavanda Brown – o forse era meglio evitare, visto e considerato che sul fronte avesse già avuto un fallimento piuttosto grottesco e doloroso.  
Accanto a quelle preoccupazioni tutte adolescenziali, Hermione Granger cominciò a maturare la consapevolezza che non solo il cielo di settembre le avrebbe riconosciuto la piena maturità di strega, ma che quello sarebbe stato un anno decisivo. Voldemort aveva scatenato l’offensiva peggiore che potesse immaginare, ottenendo risultati che, per certo, la comunità magica non poteva aspettarsi. Per quanto non avesse mai provato simpatia per il professor Piton, Hermione nutriva abbastanza fiducia nelle capacità discriminanti di Silente per crederlo lontano da ogni sospetto, invece quel che Harry predicava dal primo anno si era inverato. Ciò la portava a dover riconsiderare sia gli equilibri in cui aveva imparato a muoversi, sia a macerare in un dubbio che non tutti potevano condividere.  
Hermione Granger era nata babbana; non era solo una mezzosangue, ma apparteneva all’ordine più infimo delle commistioni possibili. Se Harry o Ron avevano un posto certo in una società che li riconosceva come figli, il suo più grande e ragionevole terrore era quello di dover tornare a immergersi in un mondo che non era più abituata a considerare come proprio. Aveva diciassette anni e un’educazione insufficiente per le scuole _normali_. Aveva diciassette anni e non avrebbe saputo neppure intavolare la più piccola discussione che vertesse sull’idolo del momento, visto e considerato che l’unico poster – animato – avesse ornato la sua camera di ragazzina era quello di un affascinante cialtrone dagli occhi cobalto. Sua madre aveva approvato, suo padre meno, ma Gilderoy Allock non godeva comunque di notorietà e credito oltre lo sparuto migliaio d’anime che componeva l’anima magica dell’Inghilterra.  
Hermione Granger aveva qualche diritto in più di temere per la fine di Hogwarts, insomma. Quel cruccio aveva funestato buona parte del suo ritorno a casa ed era stato solo in parte mitigato dalla consapevolezza di potersi riunire a Ron e Harry per una circostanza che, una volta tanto, non odorava dei fiori del rimpianto quanto di quelli della rinascita, ovvero il matrimonio di Bill Weasley e della bella Fleur.  
La Delacour, visti i trascorsi del Torneo dei Tre Maghi, non si collocava proprio in vetta alle sue personali simpatie: con i suoi occhioni blue, l’accento strascicato di chi sa che nessuno oserà mai imputare la manifesta malagrazia nell’imparare una lingua, e la spudorata disinvoltura delle autentiche bellezze, incarnava lo spauracchio di qualunque adolescente _normale_. Né l’aveva fatta gridare gaudio e giubilo la notizia che stesse per impalmare Bill Weasley, ch’era non solo il più bello dei maschi di quella famiglia, ma pure un esemplare purosangue di tutto rispetto.  
Quel che covava era un po’ di sacrosanta gelosia, perché una donna che non era lei forzava per la prima volta i limiti di quel contesto familiare e amatissimo e le rubava una cornice che avrebbe desiderato dominare con altrettanta grazia. Per quanto fosse molto infantile, godeva non poco dei _flemma_ sprezzanti con cui la piccola di casa Weasley aveva bollato la francese, per ragioni ch’erano non troppo lontane dalle sue. Ginny era la piccola di casa, mentre Bill era uno dei _grandi_ : forse temeva d’esser posposta, come avrebbe reagito chiunque al suo posto.  
Prima, almeno.  
Da quando Harry aveva allontanato gli occhi dal boccino per posarli sulla cacciatrice più affascinante della storia del Quidditch, anche Ginevra aveva placato non poco il proprio risentimento. E se così non fosse stato, entrava in ballo proprio Fleur e quel che aveva mostrato d’essere: una donna innamorata.  
Non sapeva come fosse accaduto – un anno prima si era ritrovata alla Tana con una francese di troppo tra i piedi senza che nessuno sapesse bene come e perché. Molly per prima – ma tra Bill e Fleur doveva essere nato davvero qualcosa di unico e speciale, se una bella bambola era stata in grado di pronunciare _quella_ frase.  
  
“ _Cosa mi impotta del suo aspotto? Sono abbastanza bella per tutti e due, penso! Queste scicatrici dimostrano che il mio marito è coraggioso! E io lo sposerò_.”  
  
L’accento era terribile, ma ai suoi occhi era stata la più bella dichiarazione d’amore d’ogni tempo, abbastanza da farle riporre ogni rigurgito di risentimento, ogni nascosta bassezza e persino trovare la voglia di augurare a quella coppia non troppo fortunata ogni felicità.  
In un impeto di romanticismo masochista, aveva provato a immaginare Ron al posto del fratello e la sua dolente mestizia in vece di quella della francese: poi si era riscossa – scarlatta in viso – e aveva convenuto che forse Ronald non avrebbe gradito granché. A diciassette anni, in effetti, un maschio ha qualche difficoltà a comprendere il sotteso romanticismo che cela la parabola de “Il Paziente Inglese”. Inoltre dubitava che Ron fosse mai stato in un cinema babbano, e se gliel’avesse proposto, avrebbe ceduto il posto a un entusiasta Arthur.  
Qualunque fosse la verità, quando sul finire di un malinconico luglio una vecchia Anglia dall’aria familiare si fermò lungo il vialetto dell’ordinato quartiere in cui viveva la sua famiglia, Hermione provò una gioia tanto intensa da sentirsi in colpa: non trascorreva più molto tempo con i propri genitori e persino d’estate preferiva farsi accogliere da una famiglia che non era la sua.  
Era diventata snob come un Malfoy? Era diventata un’altra strega buona solo a irridere i babbani e a vergognarsi delle proprie origini? No. Non era stupida fino a quel punto. Forse era solo l’umanissimo egoismo di una diciassettenne.  
Arthur Weasley – personaggio che suo padre ascoltava sempre con un’aria di divertita superiorità, mista a una sorta di comica rassegnazione – si era prodotto nella perfetta imitazione del cavalier servente babbano, quasi precipitando per le scale d’arenaria che raccordavano il villino unifamiliare alla strada. Considerando che non ci fosse nessuno – e dunque nulla inficiasse la possibilità di semplificare le cose usando qualche colpo di bacchetta e un po’ di polvere – Hermione era ormai giunta da tempo alla conclusione che Weasley padre fosse uno di quei rari esemplari di stregone non solo filobabbano, ma babbano-mimetico: gli piaceva troppo giocare all’essere umano _normale_ per non apparire strambo. Per tale ragione, però, i suoi genitori avevano preso da subito i Weasley in simpatia, anche perché dubitava che la comunità londinese potesse ascoltare per tanto tempo un dentista parlare delle ultime cure per la paradontite senza sbadigliare nemmeno una volta – e Arthur Weasley non solo non sbadigliava, ma si eccitava come un bambino.  
“Ha una nuova auto, signor Weasley?”, aveva detto per pura cortesia, mentre Grattastinchi puntava una specie di patata pelosa e semovente che sbucava dal sedile posteriore – forse uno gnomo infiltratosi per sbaglio in uno dei tanti momenti di distrazione del proprietario. Solo la sua ingenuità poteva portarla a fare una domanda tanto pericolosa: logorroico come ogni maschio ultracinquantenne e molto soddisfatto del proprio hobby, il padre di Ron aveva passato le restanti tre ore del viaggio a erudirla su come fosse riuscito a trovare un _locomotore babbano_ quasi identico a quello che Ron aveva dato in pasto al platano Picchiatore. Alla quarantesima digressione tecnica non solo le era venuto un gran sonno, ma aveva capito con assoluta certezza da dove una testa rossa di sua conoscenza avesse ereditato l’urticante esagitazione per tutte le novità in fatto di scope e l’insano entusiasmo per ogni dettaglio quidditchico, fosse stato pure il numero di scarpe di Krum.  
Eppure subiva.  
Perché?  
“Ronald Weasley! Entra subito ad asciugarti, se non vuoi buscarti un malanno!”  
“Ma mamma! Siamo quasi ad agosto! Mi spieghi come potrei prendere freddo?”

_  
La sua pelle era troppo chiara per abbronzarsi davvero, ma assumeva una doratura gradevole, costellata di efelidi. Gli davano qualcosa di incompiuto e infantile, che stonava con il fatto che fosse ormai troppo alto per essere un bambino. Nelle estati trascorse alla Tana, a volte, eravamo andati a fare il bagno in un piccolo lago artificiale non molto distante dalla residenza dei Weasley. Era poco più di una pozza, ma se Fred e George decidevano di dare spettacolo poteva trasformarsi in qualcosa di magico. Avevo una quantità di ricordi come quelli: erano tutti molto dolci e puliti.  
Quella volta, per contro, mi accorsi che qualcosa stava cambiando.  
Lo realizzai quando la vista del torso nudo di Ron, su cui i capelli rossi e un po’ lunghi – come aveva cominciato a portare, forse per imitare proprio Bill – grondavano ancora, anziché una battutina pestifera e provocatoria, mi ridusse al più completo silenzio.  
Guardavo lo strano gioco con cui i raggi del sole si riflettevano sull’oro rosso che scivolava contro la sua pelle e deglutivo. Oltre gli occhi socchiusi, che schermava con una mano per difendersi dal riflesso, anche le sue iridi avevano pagliuzze preziose. È impossibile che le abbia viste davvero a quella distanza, se vogliamo essere onesti, ma a diciassette anni anche la fantasia si trasforma in un sesto senso.  
Ron ci venne incontro con la naturalezza di sempre e l’andatura un po’ dinoccolata degli adolescenti cresciuti troppo in fretta. Sarebbe stato tra i più alti a Hogwarts, e questo avrebbe forse attirato più sguardi femminili del dovuto. Mi ritrovai a formulare quel pensiero quasi con stizza, al punto da non realizzare che mi stesse abbracciando con il cameratismo di sempre.  
Non solo Ron stava cambiando: anche il mio corpo cresceva, sebbene in un’altra direzione.  
Se ne accorse per forza, perché oltre la canotta che la sua pelle umida aveva bagnato cominciarono a delinearsi i pizzi di una piccola necessità vanitosa, e linee che anche il suo sguardo troppo pigro non poté non indovinare.  
La mia reazione non fu un capolavoro di disinvoltura, visto che mi divincolai con una discreta urgenza e agguantai Grattastinchi, spiattellandolo contro il mio petto finché non ebbi la certezza d’essere del tutto asciutta.  
Forse tre ore furono un’esagerazione, ma sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Ginevra e Harry – che trovai già dai Weasley al mio arrivo – tanto tempo dovette trascorrere perché mi accorgessi d’essere ridicola.  
Confusa e ridicola.  
E forse innamorata senza rimedio.  
Come da un giovane grifone dorato abbia poi perso la testa per la sinuosa grazia di un serpente candido come la neve, è una storia talmente stramba che debbo raccontarla per forza.  
Che lo voglia o no il mio peggior nemico e la mia più dolce dannazione.  
È chiaro, Malfoy?_

 

*******

 

Nell’Olimpo delle fantasie di qualunque adolescente, poca importa se babbana o meno, l’ideale e agognato zenit è senz’altro occupato da uno spauracchio, per contro, tutto maschile: il _matrimonio_.  
Hermione Granger non era diversa da qualsivoglia coetanea e univa al legittimo turbamento, così legato all’evento, l’ulteriore e innegabile palpito che le veniva dal fatto che fosse in assoluto la prima cerimonia magica del genere cui si trovava ad assistere.  
I suoi sei anni a Hogwarts le avevano concesso di maturare una formazione solo accademica, che senz’altro rendeva ragione dei suoi personali poteri, ma poco o nulla diceva in merito a quelle che erano le espressioni del quotidiano magico: unioni e famiglia in primo luogo. Ricordava con il nitore dei bei ricordi d’essere stata un tempo damigella, ma era una cerimonia babbana, cosparsa di una sacralità che il mondo magico non conosceva, visto e considerato che vivesse di comunioni animate da ben altro spirito.  
Il turbamento che l’aveva colta al proprio arrivo alla Tana alla vista di Ronald, in ogni caso, si era mitigato come quella solenne distrazione aveva cominciato a reclamarla con insistenza. Se fosse stato possibile senza mostrare una sfacciataggine che forse solo una Fleur tra le tante poteva concedersi, avrebbe tempestato Ginny e Molly Weasley di domande. Ma la prima sembrava fin troppo impegnata a imprecare contro la ghirlanda di rose dorate che avrebbe dovuto decorarle i capelli – e che a suo dire le dava l’aspetto di un candeliere su cui avesse nidificato una cicogna – mentre la seconda era tanto frastornata da non accorgersi che si fosse aggiunto un nuovo ospite, se non quando Arthur Weasley gliel’aveva spinta davanti.  
Era la prima volta in cui non si sentiva accolta come una seconda figlia, ma forse la povera madre di Ron ne aveva abbastanza per quei giorni di anime adottive. La Tana, che pure sempre straripava di vita, faticava non poco a sostenere il peso di quella che aveva tutta l’aria di un’invasione di campo: non solo tutti i rami collaterali della famiglia si erano sentiti in dovere di portare le proprie congratulazioni, ma da una scuola lontana era giunta altresì la mitica carrozza condotta da stalloni volanti e guidata da una certa Olympe Maxime, che aveva popolato a lungo le fantasie di Hogwarts – e di Hagrid in particolare.  
Hermione Granger, che si era abituata nel tempo a familiarizzare con il rifugio dei Weasley, dovette ammettere con sgomento di sentirsi quasi una perfetta estranea tra l’accento terrificante delle amiche del cuore di Fleur, le battute salaci e prevedibili di ragazzoni quasi trentenni – compagni di scuola di Bill – e di un oceano di teste rosse che portavano il crisma di un clan purosangue e prolifico.  
Soprattutto, con un orrore e uno sgomento quasi difficili da rendere, Hermione realizzò che non ci fosse nessuno – neppure il più lontano cugino – degli invitati che non fosse mago da almeno una ventina di generazioni; per certo, in ogni caso, non babbano di nascita come lei. Questo dettaglio, unito all’imbarazzo dei troppi volti nuovi e alla consueta, solenne indifferenza di Ron, concorse a rovinarle la festa. Quasi non fosse abbastanza, per altro, l’agognata intimità che aveva sperato di poter recuperare con Ginevra, come nelle tante notti estive e insonni trascorse a chiacchierare su letti vicini e disfatti, non era mai arrivata, poiché al dunque avevano dovuto accogliere una terza ospite, non certo più inopportuna degli altri, ma per certo di troppo. Gabrielle, sorella minore di Fleur, appena una bimbetta i tempi del Torneo, era mutata abbastanza da farle pensare che Ron avrebbe avuto presto qualcuno con cui consolarsi del fatto che la sua adorata Delacour si stesse accasando. Quel sospetto non l’aveva aiutata a prenderla in simpatia fin dall’inizio, benché fosse solo una ragazzina a ragione eccitata per quel che toccava alla sorella.  
In breve quello che aveva agognato come un evento destinato a restar memorabile e caro alla sua memoria, si mostrò ben presto per quello che era: una stravagante accozzaglia di ipocrisie, farcita di buoni sentimenti e della falsa bellezza dei festoni… O di quella autentica della sposa. Fleur, che sarebbe stata sempre bellissima, era raggiante, e questo gettava, se possibile, una luce ancora più drammatica, romantica e dolente su quella che era stata la sorte del suo amore. Bill non si meritava quel ch’era capitato, ma nessuno di loro avrebbe mai voluto assistere a quella ch’era stata la peggiore inaugurazione dell’estate di ogni tempo.  
Durante il suo primo giorno di permanenza alla Tana, Hermione si sforzò in ogni modo di mitigare il proprio egoistico sentimento d’esclusione per rendersi il più utile possibile. Le ore trascorse accanto a Molly Weasley nell’intimità di quella cucina accogliente la pacificarono in parte con la freddezza della prima impressione, ma la costrinsero pure a realizzare che gli incantesimi domestici non erano meno ostici di quelli che Vitious insegnava loro nella cornice austera di Hogwarts. Di quando in quando Ron o Harry facevano capolino per rubare qualche leccornia, redarguiti da Molly. Sospettava, nei fatti, che se avessero evitato l’ _assalto ai forni_ prima del previsto, la signora Weasley avrebbe inaugurato un notturno di disperazione. Da quel che aveva potuto capire, nei fatti, avevano investito in quel matrimonio tutta l’ultima gratifica di Arthur, e Molly non era il tipo da prendere la questione alla leggera. Per quanto la riguardava, era molto contenta di potersi offrire a Ronald in una veste diversa da quella della secchiona Hogwartiana: poteva anche darsi che il suo non molto sviluppato buonsenso – ma il suo sviluppatissimo stomaco – lo portasse comunque a realizzare che i suoi soufflé incantati avevano una deliziosa sfumatura caramellata e un aroma paradisiaco. Poi erano arrivati Fred, George e Charlie – quest’ultimo via Norvegia, per una sorta di _cablo-drago_ che sarebbe piaciuto a Hagrid – ed era subentrata la prevedibile solidarietà maschile. Per dirla in poche parole, metti più di due maschi insieme e avrai la tua partita di Quidditch. Da come Ginny era piombata infuriata e sproloquiante in cucina, dopo una mattina di sospetta latitanza con Harry, aveva infine dedotto che anche Potter fosse stato coinvolto, alla faccia di chi credeva che l’amore vincesse tutto. Era il boccino d’oro il vero centro dell’universo, non il contrario.  
Sapersi parte di una comune disgrazia l’aveva rianimata un po’: poco a poco si era sentita sempre più complice, cospiratrice e sorella maggiore, che non conoscente invitata per sbaglio. Non lo era, del resto: la sua vita e quella dei Weasley si erano intrecciate un giorno ormai lontano in un nodo tanto serrato che per prima non aveva alcuna intenzione di sciogliere. Non si trattava solo di cuore, ma di lealtà.  
Bill, ancora convalescente, si muoveva in un oceano di suoni attutiti, respiri trattenuti e manifesto disagio. Non vi erano recriminazioni, né sospiri eccessivi, ma per prima percepiva l’ingiustizia profonda di quanto era capitato. Era uno Spezzaincantesimi di grido, un ragazzo affascinante e con un promettente futuro. Un mostro repellente – non perché maledetto dalla luna, ma perché compiaciuto di quella degradazione – l’aveva sfigurato in modo irrimediabile. Il suo cuore appassionato di ragazza, Grifondoro e romantica rendeva intollerabile quella verità. La sera che segnava la vigilia del matrimonio, perciò, vincendo ogni timidezza superflua, l’aveva invitato a ballare, segnando con quel gesto una rivoluzione ben più profonda e consistente di quel che al momento avrebbe creduto.  
Hermione Granger aveva diciassette anni e rivendicava il proprio diritto alla speranza e alla vita: era una bandiera e il contorno aveva accolto. Era stata una festa clamorosa, che l’arrivo di Hagrid aveva reso solo più vivace e nostalgica. Portava ancora la fascia nera al braccio in segno di lutto, ma la sua _polonaise_ al braccio di Madame Maxime era stato un inno alla _Vita_ che Voldemort non era stato in grado di divorare. Accaldata e sconvolta da quelle gioie strane, che ti fanno quasi spuntare le lacrime agli occhi, si era allontanata dal gruppo festante per muoversi verso la campagna. Immersa nella notte estiva, non era che un tripudio di lucciole e rumori sommessi. Uno le era sembrato fin troppo esplicito: soprattutto perché le stelle si riflettevano sul rosso intenso delle chiome di Ginny come piccoli cristalli.  
Era arrossita come qualunque ragazza che si trovi, proprio malgrado, a spiare il bacio di un’altra. Harry accarezzava quelle labbra con molta dolcezza, senza lasciarle la mano. Non sapeva perché quel dettaglio la turbasse all’improvviso persino più di un atto tanto più esplicito: forse perché sapeva di una complicità più profonda di quella che avrebbe esaurito l’effusione di un momento. Era tornata sui propri passi, e si era imbattuta in quelli lunghi di un’altra figura di sua conoscenza. Per qualche istante aveva sentito un’onda di panico puro percorrerla: non era un mistero che per Ron Ginevra fosse sempre la _piccola Ginevra_ , anche se ormai aveva sedici anni e un numero di fidanzatini alle spalle di tutto rispetto. Non era la notte adatta per facili scenate; non, almeno, la notte adatta a turbare chi possedeva un amore bello e tenero e aveva anche il sacrosanto diritto di viverlo. Per tali ragioni – e non altre – si era detta che qualunque mezzo fosse occorso per placcare Ron Weasley – fosse stato persino schiantarlo – Hermione Granger l’avrebbe usato. _Sissignore_.  
Poi aveva visto Ron piegarsi contro i cespugli e prodursi in un rigurgito fin troppo eloquente di quelle che potevano essere le _sue_ intenzioni e le autentiche ragioni della sua presenza in quel luogo.  
Che Weasley non fosse un fulmine di guerra, era certezza che la giovane strega aveva acquisito senza fallo fin dai tempi del Ballo del Ceppo. Tutta Hogwarts sapeva che non avesse aspettato che un suo invito, e Ron si era accorto della sua esistenza solo per merito di una stupida lozione per capelli! Non solo. Era stato in grado di rovinarle la festa, vomitando insinuazioni che non tanto la ferivano per quel che dicevano, ma per i sottintesi, e il sottinteso fondamentale era che Ron non aveva realizzato il suo bisogno di apparire bella ai suoi occhi.  
Era rimasta immobile per un po’, ignorando cosa fosse più opportuno fare. La voglia di avvicinarsi e stroncarlo con una battutina delle sue vinceva persino la naturale intelligenza con cui avrebbe dovuto capire che esistevano momenti nella vita di un uomo in cui la donna – qualunque donna – era di troppo.  
Una prima sbronza con conseguenze neppure troppo piacevoli era uno di quei momenti.  
“Fred e George si sono portati un po’ di lavoro extra da sbrigare a casa?” aveva considerato mefistofelica, prima di maledire il proprio orgoglio, la propria lingua e la – nota – assenza di autoironia che funestava Ron.  
Quest’ultimo aveva tossito ancora per un quarto d’ora, prima di recuperare abbastanza fiato per risponderle male. “Se c’è una che supplica in runico medioevale pur di avere più compiti a casa, quella sei tu, _so-tutto-Granger_ ” l’aveva sentito articolare con difficoltà.  
Appoggiato contro il fusto di un piccolo albero, il suo braccio destro era di un candore lunare, su cui minuscole vene azzurrine e la linea dei muscoli guizzava colma di una rara eleganza; perché si perdesse in simili dettagli senza senso, anziché replicare come avrebbe meritato, non era ormai un mistero così insondabile da non poter esser chiamato con il proprio nome, ma perdere la voce poteva essere un bene, a volte, se l’assenza di replica poteva essere intesa in un modo diverso, più arrendevole e dolce. Nel suo caso, dunque, frainteso.  
Probabilmente persino Ron cominciava a trovare ridicola l’evidenza che non riuscissero a parlare senza finire con il litigare, fatto sta che, forse temendo di averla offesa, le aveva allungato una spintarella giocosa, quasi a sottolineare la ricercata ironia della sua uscita.  
Invece si era solo imbambolata a guardarlo, e la spintarella l’aveva fatta cadere come e peggio di un _incantesimo gambe molli_.  
Ron l’aveva fissata con discreta perplessità, prima di tenderle la mano e formulare una domanda piuttosto stupida, se non che aveva persino una sua contorta ragionevolezza.  
“Hai bevuto troppo anche tu?”  
Aveva ringraziato la notte per il riserbo con cui trattava la sua faccia scarlatta, impedendole di rendere fin troppo evidente quel ch’era ancora più maldestra nel nascondere. “No. Sono solo inciampata, grazie tante!” aveva detto piuttosto spiccia.  
Ron aveva esalato un sospiro rassegnato, prima d’incamminarsi proprio dove non avrebbe dovuto. L’aveva rincorso e afferrato per un braccio, senza pensare all’intimità sottile di quel gesto – oppure neppure avrebbe trovato il coraggio di farlo – “Eh, no! Perché devi andare proprio di là?”  
“Perché non dovrei andarci?”  
“Io… Ci sono appena stata… E non c’è niente d’interessante!”  
“Non mi risulta che tu abbia una gran fantasia!”  
Si stavano sfidando per l’ennesima volta: uno davanti all’altra, a colpi di lingua e di uno stupido orgoglio, forse, eppure era anche tutto quel che aveva reso ragione di loro due per molto, moltissimo tempo. Forse troppo: quando sarebbero cadute quelle stupide maschere?  
“Senti chi parla!”  
Ron aveva fatto spallucce e affrettato il passo. L’aveva stretto più forte e trascinato contro di sé.  
“Si può sapere che hai, eh? Questa è casa mia e voglio fare due passi. Non puoi essere sempre così… Così…”  
“Così come?”  
“Una volta tanto, mi permetti di fare una domanda? Permetti che sia io a farla a te, almeno?”  
“Cioè?”  
“Si può sapere perché sei insopportabile solo con il sottoscritto? Fai la carina con tutti, tranne che con me! Hai un debole per gli eroi o cosa?”  
“Ma che stai dicendo!”  
“… E Harry e Krum e mio fratello! Insomma! Eppure non mi sembra di essere un codardo.”  
Non era una vera dichiarazione d’amore, d’accordo, ma quell’esasperazione così dolce e così comica era per certo quanto di più tenero le fosse mai stato suggerito. Almeno da Ron: Viktor aveva un accento orribile, ma sapeva senz’altro come far sentire desiderata una ragazza.  
Il problema era che ora avesse spinto la situazione sino a un punto di non ritorno e non potesse assicurare di trarsene fuori senza danno. Poteva tergiversare, dire la verità o vendere la propria coscienza all’inevitabile. Aveva respirato a fondo, chiesto perdono per la propria codardia e detto la verità.  
“Vedi… Ginny e Harry… Ecco… Credo che stiano cercando un po’ d’intimità” aveva mormorato con un filo di voce.  
Ron l’aveva fissata per un po’, prima di alzare le spalle e decidersi a tornare indietro. L’aveva seguito a testa bassa, senza il coraggio di riprendere il discorso dal punto in cui si era interrotto e senza alcuna certezza in merito al fatto che quello stesso discorso potesse apparire altrettanto interessante al promotore.  
Forse si era già pentito di quel che le aveva detto. Forse gli interessava solo sapere perché all’improvviso mancasse del tutto di un minimo di coerenza, fin nei suoi più piccoli atteggiamenti.  
“Insomma… Mi rispondi?” l’aveva invece sentito formulare con una certa tensione. Si era riscossa con un sussulto. Ron si era fermato e poi volto nella sua direzione. Sotto la scollatura del semplice abito estivo, il suo seno si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo convulso di quell’emozione fortissima e imprevista. Avrebbe desiderato trovarsi a Hogwarts, in pieno inverno, con sciarpa, mantello e, se possibile, qualche centimetro in meno di torace per rendere l’imbarazzo meno evidente – nei fatti non lo era per nulla, ma diciassette anni bastano ad aggiungere orpelli a qualsivoglia sceneggiatura.  
“Rispondere a cosa?”  
“A quello che ti ho chiesto prima. Perché sei carina con tutti, eccetto con me?”  
  
 _Non riuscivo più a guardarlo in faccia. Per quanto mi dicessi di essere abbastanza adulta, coraggiosa e responsabile per cavarmela, Ronald Weasley mi stupiva chiamando in conto il mio orgoglio, la mia coerenza e la mia proverbiale insensibilità. Che dovevo dirgli? Che ero molto contenta che se ne fosse accorto, ma che la risposta era simmetrica? Che, cioè, anche lui era abbastanza carino con qualunque ragazza, eccetto con la sottoscritta? Ero molto imbarazzata, perché davvero non avrei mai detto che potesse capitarmi di trovarmi chiusa tra due fuochi: poter parlare finalmente in modo chiaro, inequivocabile e diretto di quel che pensavo e trovarmi del tutto indifesa davanti a un giudizio che poteva pure non piacermi. I miei diciassette anni mi davano un coraggio dissennato, a tratti, come mi inculcavano paure senza rimedio. Quella di innamorarmi era stata la prima e avevo perso. Quella d’essere rifiutata, però, era la seconda, e non sapevo proprio come avrei potuto sopravviverle. Sicché respirai a fondo, mi spiegazzai a morte l’orlo del vestito, tentai di liberare la mente da qualunque pensiero meschino o distrazione, e dissi: “Veramente… Io volevo essere carina soprattutto con te.” Seguì un silenzio che per le mie condizioni di tollerarlo aveva avuto una consistenza quasi secolare. Poi Ron si mosse nella mia direzione: Weasley avanzava e io indietreggiavo, neppure stessi provando una marcia degna di un gambero psicopatico. Quando alle mie spalle trovai una siepe di bossi dedussi che potevo falciarli o lasciarmi prendere. Tutto sommato a me la natura era sempre stata a cuore._  
 _Ron mi strinse le braccia e mi trascinò verso di sé. Aveva addosso il profumo dell’estate; qualcosa che avevo letto nei libri o sentito sempre descrivere nei film, ma con cui non mi ero mai confrontata davvero. Non rispondevo nemmeno più bene delle mie metafore, il che era tutto dire. Il mio cervello andò del tutto in tilt._  
 _“È vero che Krum è stato il primo?” mormorò, senza pensare che in quel momento neppure mi ricordavo che c’era un bulgaro a Durmstrang di nome Viktor._  
 _“Ch… Che?” anche la mia esitazione fu fraintesa del tutto. Non era né un assenso né una negazione, ma Ron mi baciò. In un certo senso quella era davvero la mia prima volta, e accadeva con il ragazzo che corteggiavo a modo mio da quasi tre anni. In un momento come quello non avrei avuto neppure bisogno di una scopa per afferrare il boccino d’oro: era lì, tra le mie mani._  
 _Per uno strano caso, in quello stesso momento, Harry e Ginny pensarono di tornare alla festa per non destare inutili chiacchiere, e s’imbatterono nei sospetti e nell’ambiguità di altri due volti noti. O meglio: considerando che i visi fossero impegnati in qualcosa di più piacevole, quanto restava per ricostruire le identità in conto. Non so quanto restarono a guardarci. Immagino per parecchio, perché a un certo punto sentii con chiarezza assoluta la voce di Ginevra scandire uno “Smettila di fissarli in quel modo, Harry! Sapevamo da un pezzo che sarebbe finita così, no?”_  
 _Forse avrei dovuto provare un minimo imbarazzo, ma sul momento ero solo felice che qualcuno ci avesse visti. Era il segno che non stavo sognando, a meno di non considerare anche i sogni parte della vita che meritava d’essere vissuta._  
 _Non riuscii a chiudere occhio: come lo facevo mi si presentavano davanti duemila varianti della stessa scena. Alcune dicevano solo ch’ero giovane e innamorata. Altre, che il tempo delle bambole non sarebbe più tornato. Si era aperta una nuova pagina: una pergamena non tanto importante per il numero di centimetri in cui avrei mostrato quanto sapevo, ma per quelli che restavano ancora pallidi e ammiccanti, a ricordare quanto dovessi piuttosto crescere._  
 _Forse fu quella notte insonne, dunque, a distrarmi oltre il consentito. Ginevra, damigella avvolta in pallida seta d’oro, di quando in quando, dimenticava d’essere parte del seguito della sposa per tornare una bieca complice. Povera Fleur: senza volerlo le avevo rubato la scena._  
 _Fu un castigo quel che seguì? Non so bene. Nel complesso, anzi, ai miei occhi fu una splendida notizia._  
 _Tra gli invitati, commossi e composti, c’erano anche Lunastorta e Non-Chiamatemi-Nimphadora (come Fred si riferiva a Tonks). Quando si concluse la cerimonia – cerimonia di cui non ricordo quasi niente, se non il fatto che i capelli di lei paressero argento e Ron scuotesse in continuazione la testa per non guardarla (con tenerezza, ma mio grande disappunto) – Harry e io andammo a salutarli._  
 _Il professor Lupin aveva un completo meno dimesso del solito. Tonks sfoggiava uno strepitoso tubino pistacchio, che unito alle sue chiome rosa shocking dava l’impressione di fissare una caramella umana, ma si vedeva ch’era un daltonismo trionfale, e nessuno di noi gliel’avrebbe fatto notare più di tanto._  
 _Ci furono le solite chiacchiere di poco conto, per lo più legate al fatto che Harry fosse diventato maggiorenne e dunque non avesse più bisogno di subire i suoi odiosi zii. Nessuno menzionò Silente, né quello che era capitato. Bastava guardare verso gli sposi e spiare il profilo non più immacolato di Bill per sentire una stretta dolorosa e inumana mozzare il respiro._ _A un certo punto, però, quando il brindisi era ormai vicino, il professor Lupin batté con energia la propria mano sulla spalla di Harry e gli disse con incredibile naturalezza: “Allora, Potter? Pronto a tornare a Hogwarts?”_  
 _Il mio calice cadde in terra e si ruppe. Harry fissò il miglior amico di suo padre come se fosse la Umbridge. “Sta scherzando, vero, signore?” Lupin non si scompose: riparò il mio bicchiere con un semplice tocco e tornò al proprio interlocutore._  
 _“Non tutte le maledizioni durano per sempre. Minerva McGranitt, Preside di Hogwarts, mi ha chiesto di tornare a insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Non sarebbe stato gentile rifiutare, non ti pare?”_  
 _Fu così che i miei dubbi in merito alla sopravvivenza della Scuola vennero fugati. Fu così che, sebbene solo per un gioco sottile d’intuito e speculazioni fini a se stesse, mi chiesi se quello non fosse già il capitolo di una nuova guerra._  
 _Quel che ignoravo, invece, era che la mia maledizione mi avrebbe atteso da lì a un mese tra le mura di Hogwarts._  
  
 _Questo dovrei essere io a dirlo._  
 _Taci, Malfoy._


	3. Successione al vertice

Se Harry Potter avesse dovuto qualificare il colloquio con Remus Lupin, per quanto pure forte fosse la stima che portava all’antico e fedele amico del proprio padre James, l’unico aggettivo che avrebbe potuto soccorrerlo sarebbe stato _surreale_. La morte di Silente non era stato per certo un accidente di poco conto e ancor meno il tradimento che si era consumato nelle mura di Hogwarts. Tradimento, tuttavia, che il giovane Prescelto sentiva anche come proprio, poiché se Albus Silente era morto, molto dipendeva dall’indebolimento seguito al disgraziato recupero della falsa horcrux: non solo non era nulla che potesse salvarli da Voldemort, ma era costato la vita al più prezioso dei baluardi contro quell’orribile mostro.   
A diciassette anni, Harry Potter aveva compreso a proprie spese cosa fosse la vita e cosa, soprattutto, la morte. La sofferenza che aveva provato per il sacrificio di Lily e James non era nulla in confronto a quanto sperimentato con Sirius e poi con il vecchio Preside di Hogwarts. La prima, del resto, non era che l’ombra di un rimpianto; era il rammarico di chi aveva intuito di possedere una famiglia, ma non ne aveva mai percepito il calore. Il tutto si riduceva a una pura fantasticheria.   
Anche la morte di Cedric somigliava più al senso di colpa che non al dolore puro; non poteva essere quel dolore perfetto che ti lacera dentro, perché Cedric era un bravo ragazzo di fatto sconosciuto – anzi, era stato persino il suo diretto rivale per il cuore di Cho-Chang.   
Ciò non bastava certo a giustificare una così brutta fine, ma mitigava il resto.   
Sirius no: Sirius era stato il passato e il presente, l’inquietudine e il trionfo. Sirius era l’eco di James Potter e di Lily Evans. Era il suo Padrino ed era un mago, dunque incarnava l’unica famiglia cui potesse ambire uno come lui. Quanto ad Albus Silente, il discorso non poteva che essere diverso, anche solo per il fatto che il più grande dei fattucchieri aveva trasformato un comunissimo e bistrattato orfano in un eroe.   
La più grande magia di Silente era stata proprio quella e l’aveva pagata con la vita.  
Harry Potter non aveva più creduto in Hogwarts dal momento in cui aveva visto precipitare nel nulla il corpo di Silente. Era stata la scuola cui un venerabile maestro aveva dedicato la vita e tutte le proprie energie, eppure non l’aveva protetto né difeso: anche Hogwarts, come Severus Piton, non era che un’ingrata; non meritava che le concedesse ulteriori attenzioni.   
Dedicare la vita alla ricerca e alla distruzione delle horcrux di Voldemort, a quel punto, gli sembrava un pregevole e insostituibile rimedio per impiegare in modo costruttivo il proprio rancore e la propria disperazione. Ron e Hermione si erano offerti di aiutarlo, certo, ma era più che mai intenzionato a lasciarli fuori. V’era qualcosa di tragico e maledetto nella sua cicatrice che portava alla morte i suoi affetti più cari.  
Fino al giorno del matrimonio di Bill Weasly, Harry si era sforzato di ignorare i propri zii prima e lo scorrere del tempo poi. Voleva godere di qualcosa di molto simile a un’eternità felice, prima di chiudere per sempre alle proprie spalle la porta di un’infanzia che non era mai esistita e di un’adolescenza morta ancora prima di sbocciare. C’era Ginny, era vero, ma quel batticuore non era abbastanza forte per annichilire la consapevolezza che, prima o poi, ci sarebbe stata un’altra partenza e un addio vero. Ginevra era già stata maledetta una volta, perché il Prescelto fosse cancellato: nutrire troppe speranze in quell’amore voleva anche dire crearsi un punto molle nel fianco che avrebbe dovuto offrire all’attacco. E se Ginny fosse diventata un punto debole, Voldemort avrebbe avuto da subito un nuovo tributo di sangue.  
Era bello tenere stretta tra le proprie dita la mano di lei, come baciarla con una tenerezza triste. Poi pensava che anche sua madre aveva posseduto capelli così speciali e così belli, come pure un odore giovane e fresco, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che di quella bellezza e dell’uomo che l’aveva colta non era rimasto più nulla.   
_Nulla_.   
Quasi neppure il ricordo, perché con Sirius se n’erano andati molti degli echi di una nostalgia strana, evocativa e dolente da vecchio annuario. Non v’era stato uno dei baci dati a Cho-Chang che non fosse avvelenato dall’imbarazzo e dall’incertezza. Non ve n’era uno offerto a Ginny che non fosse già malato di nostalgia, eccetto forse il primo, trionfale, impudico e animoso che lei gli aveva strappato.   
Era una piccola donna fortissima, Ginny, ma Voldemort era un demonio senza il rispetto per nulla. Doveva eliminarlo anche per quelle come lei.   
Malgrado tutto, a diciassette anni, nessun ragazzo avrebbe avuto solo pensieri di sacrificio e morte a funestarne le giornate – meno che mai, poi, se trascorse alla Tana. Si era concesso anima e corpo ad altri ritmi e alla ballata giocosa delle prossime nozze.   
Si era lasciato viziare da Molly e coinvolgere in estenuanti partite a Quidditch contro Ronald – che si traducevano, per lo più, in dieci minuti di tiri e ore e ore di fedelissima cronaca d’ogni millimetrico spostamento del portiere.   
Ma andava bene: tutto pur di non dover pensare, perché pensare voleva dire affondare nel gorgo dei sospetti, delle recriminazioni e dei _se_. I _se_ non avevano mai salvato nessuno e le recriminazioni arrivavano troppo tardi; aveva fatto bene a squartare Malfoy e solo Piton poteva avere un qualche interesse a salvare la vita di un serpente come lui.   
_Punto_.   
A essere consolante, forse, era proprio il fatto che la caccia alle horcrux potesse diventare anche una caccia ai traditori: una caccia in cui nessuna maledizione sarebbe stata respinta e in cui il controllo esercitato sui sentimenti sarebbe venuto del tutto meno. La stessa Umbridge gliel’aveva fatto scrivere a sangue sul dorso della mano e, una volta tanto, le era quasi grato per un simile memento: ‘ _non devo dire bugie_.’ Benissimo: aveva giurato di non aver pace finché Voldemort e i suoi seguaci non fossero stati tutti estirpati e l’avrebbe fatto. Non stava né mentendo né scherzando.  
Poi il professor Lupin gli aveva fatto _quel_ discorso, e Harry non era stato più in grado di raccapezzarsi. Benché avesse a che fare con una delle poche persone che potesse dire di amare e di apprezzare senza riserve, un moto sordo e dirompente di stizza aveva cominciato a rodere da dentro, bruciando le profondità più recondite del suo spirito: forse era il solo erede spirituale e devoto di Silente? Forse era il Prescelto perché gli altri erano troppo egoisti e troppo codardi? Cosa diavolo era accaduto alla storia, se anche un lupo mannaro, ch’era sopravvissuto per la carità di un grande uomo, lo sacrificava alla propria ambizione?   
Si era morso le labbra fin quasi a intaccarle, nello sforzo convulso di trattenere pensieri dalla cifra tanto oscura, ma il professor Lupin doveva essere stato abbastanza attento da cogliere ogni sfumatura, comprese forse le implicazioni più estreme. L’aveva visto mormorare qualcosa all’orecchio di Tonks, prima che quest’ultima prendesse Hermione per un braccio e la trascinasse nel cuore della festa. Ron – che stava ballando con la sposa – non ne sarebbe stato contento.  
Harry non aveva voglia di parlare, ma pareva che si fossero creati i presupposti per uno scambio cui non poteva sottrarsi. Remus Lupin gli aveva fatto un cenno discreto, mostrandogli la via per il patio esterno. Gli stava chiedendo di parlare. Non solo, glielo stava domandando come qualcosa di privatissimo, quasi avesse sentito all’improvviso il bisogno di recuperare l’intimità perduta con la forzosa separazione degli ultimi anni.   
Ron e Hermione non erano compresi, e tanto connotava in modo sinistro l’avvicinarsi di quella separazione desiderata e temuta al contempo: non sapeva, nei fatti, quanto sarebbe durato del tutto solo. Era impossibile dirlo proprio perché per sei anni quei due erano stati davvero la sua famiglia e più preziosi ancora.  
“Harry, so bene come la pensi in merito alla morte di Albus Silente. Nessuno potrebbe biasimarti, né ne ho io l’intenzione, ma occorre anche che qualcuno ti ricordi che non hai l’esperienza per fidarti solo di quanto hai visto. Alla tua età le percezioni sono forse più acute, ma la vita non si legge solo sull’apparenza, oppure non avrei ragione di temere la luna.”  
“Io, signore, so solo che ho sempre sospettato del professor Piton e nessuno mi ha dato ascolto.”  
“Questo è vero, ma anche i babbani sanno che un colpevole in libertà è meno dannoso di un innocente in prigione.”  
“Forse i babbani, allora, perché mi sembra che Sirius sia stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban, mentre l’assassino di Silente faceva indisturbato la spia!”  
“Harry… La tua sofferenza per l’ultima, ingiusta morte cui abbiamo dovuto assistere è anche la mia. È quella di Nimphadora. È quella di tutti i presenti. Per questo siamo determinati a festeggiare giorni come questi, perché Silente sappia che onoriamo la sua scomparsa con la nostra vita. Ed è quello che si aspetta anche da te.”  
“Io sono il Prescelto. Silente ha chiesto il mio aiuto e io non sono stato in grado di darglielo. Non sono stato nemmeno in grado di impedire la sua morte! Silente avrebbe voluto che io sconfiggessi Voldemort. Ecco cosa avrei dovuto fare! Invece…”  
“La migliore qualità di Albus Silente è sempre stata la sua incondizionata fiducia nei giovani. Nella loro forza e nel loro coraggio. Nella _tua_ forza e nel _tuo_ coraggio. Per questo ti ha voluto a Hogwarts. Ed è per questo, credo, che se fosse qui, accanto a noi, ti chiederebbe di restare nella Scuola finché la tua preparazione non abbia raggiunto il livello che Voldemort teme. Fino ad allora tu potresti essere una delle vittime, e non è nulla che possa riempire di piacere chi si è battuto anche per te. Comprendi, Harry?”  
“Io ho imparato molto. Cosa potrei fare seduto a un banco ad ascoltare chi non mi parlerà mai di horcrux e di Voldemort chiamandolo per nome? Tanto vale che mi metta in cerca da subito, prima che sia troppo tardi per tutti. Sono stanco di veder morire le persone cui voglio bene…”  
“A Hogwarts ci sarò anch’io. E ci sarà Nimphadora. Pensi che ai miei occhi quel che Fenrir ha fatto a Bill non meriti d’essere punito? Non pensi che anche la mia anima di lupo chieda alla luna la sua vendetta? Eppure conosco l’arma che Voldemort non ha mai compreso, l’unica che possiamo usare traendone profitto.”  
“Quale arma?”  
“Il tempo. È la consapevolezza della sua caducità che ha atterrito Tom Riddle sino a farne lo schiavo immortale e immorale delle sue stesse horcrux. Il tempo. Ed è il tempo quello che ha fatto di te un mago dotato e della tua esperienza una solida forza. Ricorda, Harry… Com’eri nel tuo primo anno a Hogwarts? Coraggioso, sì, ma avresti potuto aiutare Silente in qualche modo? La risposta è no, e non perché tu non valessi niente, ma perché Voldemort esisteva da eoni prima della tua nascita; abbastanza da finire con il temerla e da prepararsi di conseguenza. Quel che ora Voldemort si aspetta è quel che conti di fare: metterti sulle sue tracce e morire in quello stesso frangente. Quel che non si aspetta è che tu resti ove già mille volte ha provato a eliminarti senza speranza: a Hogwarts. Del resto, se è vero che le horcrux mancanti hanno buone probabilità d’essere oggetti appartenenti ai fondatori delle Case, io non mi allontanerei troppo da quel che resta di tanta gloria.”  
“Signore… Crede che davvero potrei recuperarli abbastanza in fretta?”  
“Non posso fare previsioni su qualcosa di tanto fumoso, ma posso essere ottimista… Come sarebbe stato Silente.”  
Non aveva trovato parole adatte a una replica che non fosse puerile o scontata. In un certo senso, del resto, era evidente che fosse sollevato alla prospettiva di una deroga allettante quale poteva esser restare in un luogo amatissimo a lasciarsi educare da personalità che lo erano altrettanto. E senza Piton. Senza Piton e senza Malfoy tra i piedi. Forse era un piccolo, sostanzioso premio per l’abnegazione con cui li aveva tollerati per sei lunghissimi, eterni anni.   
Aveva assentito con uno slancio quasi troppo precipitoso per non rivelare appieno la concreta sostanza delle sue speranze. Remus Lupin gli aveva sorriso e offerto la mano affinché la stringesse. Alle loro spalle un piccolo applauso l’aveva fatto irrigidire. Si era volto quasi con timore, incontrando piuttosto la scintilla ironica e divertita di due occhi che conosceva fin troppo bene.   
Oltre la cornice di scuro noce, la magnifica e caratteristica barba di Albus Silente sembrava fremere di pura soddisfazione, mentre l’augusto mago si chinava con degnazione, prima di rialzarsi e regalare loro un sorriso ammiccante.   
“Cos’è quella faccia stupita, Harry? Pensavi forse che non fossi tra gli invitati di una così bella festa? Certo, non è proprio come di quelle che si facevano ai miei tempi, ma ci sono api frizzole in quantità… Spero che non vi spiaccia se vado a conoscere i vicini…”   
Aveva visto l’antico e amato maestro sorridergli per un’ultima volta, prima di abbandonare la cornice agitando con noncuranza la mano. Gli occhi di Harry si erano fatti umidi sotto le lunghe ciglia, ma non era solo dispiacere quanto la timida riconoscenza per un abbandono che non era mai stato del tutto tale. Combattere dunque nel nome di Silente e rinverdire la memoria di un esercito che già una volta aveva sfidato Voldemort, era qualcosa di ancora più profondo e importante di una vendetta promessa: era riconoscere e accettare il proprio ruolo in una storia infinita.  
  
Dopo il primo bacio ricevuto in una cornice che celebrava il sogno romantico per eccellenza, Hermione Granger inanellò una serie di giorni felici da averne quasi paura. Come tutte le persone fiere della propria fama di controllo inflessibile, aveva faticato non poco a calarsi nei panni perfetti dell’innamorata da manuale, sicché l’unica variazione sistematica del suo rapporto con Ron tra il _prima_ e il _dopo_ si era avuta in merito al fatto che quando Weasley le aveva chiesto suadente ‘ _Per il M.A.G.O. ci sediamo vicini, vero?_ ’ gli aveva  replicato ‘ _Ovvio che no! Non posso rovinarti il futuro permettendoti di copiare, non ti pare?_ ’   
Stando alla reazione di Ron, che era uscito di casa quasi scardinando la porta e aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio a menare mazzate degne di una battitore professionista agli gnomi del giardino, l’idea che Weasley aveva dell’amore contemplava una carriera appannata dall’inganno. Il suo morale aveva segnato un pericoloso ribasso, che Ginny aveva concorso a sollevare quando, realizzati i termini della crisi, si era messa a citare stentorea a memoria tutti i record segnati da Krum con la Bulgaria. Ron era rincasato subito, le si era quasi seduto in braccio e aveva costretto la sorella a dodici partite a scacchi magici, vuoi per il gusto di umiliarla, vuoi per quello di farsi lodare da tutti per la sua incredibile abilità – e riequilibrare la propria posizione rispetto a Viktor.   
Erano stati giorni di grande pace, di effusioni tenere e un po’ impacciate – Ron non doveva aver fatto con Lavanda una grande esperienza. O meglio, si era fermato ai baci e lì si era arenato, con suo grande sollievo – e di solenni dimenticanze: per la prima volta in tutta la propria vita, Hermione Granger non si era preoccupata di sapere in che data sarebbero ricominciati i corsi, quali fossero i testi consigliati e quali i facoltativi, in modo di acquistare, leggere e imparare a memoria il tutto prima che Hogwarts aprisse loro i battenti. Era evidente, del resto, non solo che Ron fosse responsabile di quel senso improvviso d’immorale superficialità, ma la preferisse non poco in una simile veste.   
Poi, una mattina, Leotordo aveva pensato bene di investire in volo planare Arnold, lo sbuffo pigmeo di Ginny, e schiantarsi nel pudding del proprio disgustato padrone, anticipando di poco Edvige e il suo messo, che, molto più seri, recavano prevedibili notizie dalla Scuola.   
Aspettando che Ron finisse di maledire Leotordo – arrestandolo appena prima dell’ _Avada Kevadra_ – avevano infine aperto le rispettive missive. Quella di Harry non conteneva grandi novità, visto e considerato che fosse stato riconfermato come capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro – il che avrebbe implicato sopportare la faida McLaggen-Weasley per un’altra _lunga_ stagione – mentre per quel che la riguardava il settimo anno cominciava con i migliori auspici: malgrado babbana di nascita, Hermione Granger si era garantita il ruolo di Caposcuola. Era già pronta ad annunciare trionfante l’ennesimo traguardo, quando aveva pensato bene di puntare prima lo sguardo su Ron.   
La sua faccia delusa la invitava a pensare che la sorte non era stata poi tanto clemente con entrambi.   
“Be’? Cosa c’è scritto? Ti hanno sbattuto fuori?” aveva considerato spiccia Ginny, prima di palleggiare soddisfatta nel palmo la sua lucida insegna da Prefetto.   
“Grazie per la fiducia, eh? Veramente qui c’è scritto che sarei Caposcuola. Ma non c’è nessuna spilla.” Era seguito un lunghissimo istante di panico, prima che Leotordo si sentisse in obbligo di pigolare le proprie scuse, tuffasse il capino morbido nella pappa d’avena ormai sfatta e ne riemergesse con un’inconfondibile spilla.   
“Mhmm… E poi non dire che non serve a niente, eh? Bravo, Leo: molto, ma molto più intelligente del padrone,” aveva pontificato Ginny.  
Ron aveva insultato la sorella, evitato una fattura orcovolante davvero impressionante e steso il proprio gufetto assieme al resto del bucato. Solo a quel punto si era ricordato di lei e si era degnato di chiederle “ _E tu?_ ”   
Quando aveva aperto il palmo e mostrato silenziosa la spilla gemella il sorriso con cui Weasley aveva accolto la notizia era stato milioni di volte più prezioso di qualunque traguardo magico. Era il segno di molto altro: del loro affetto, della loro fiducia e di uno strano caso, che godeva nel tenerli vicini.  
Mano nella mano con una _certa_ testa rossa per Diagon Alley, Hermione Granger non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che quell’anno potesse essere davvero il più prezioso e indimenticabile della sua breve vita. Il suo intuito di strega non sbagliava, ma la sorte usava agire per canali assai meno praticabili e manifesti di quelli che il suo ingegno poteva postulare.  
  
La prima cosa che Draco Malfoy avesse pensato quella mattina mentre un candido barbagianni deponeva un’inconfondibile pergamena accanto alla sua tazza di the, fu che la sua vita era destinata a spiegarsi secondo lo scarno contenuto di quelle poche righe. In esse avrebbe letto quel che lo aspettava: se Hogwarts o Azkaban. Se il perdono o l’ignominia. Dal pallore ansioso del bel viso di Narcissa poteva immaginare di non essere neppure il solo a rodersi nel mentre di una così angosciosa attesa, ma il suo egoismo di erede viziato, appena mitigato dall’affetto sincero che portava ai suoi, non concorreva senz’altro a rendere più neutrale l’atto con cui le sue dita avevano spezzato il sigillo di Hogwarts e scorso il contenuto.  
Era salvo. Con incredulità aveva letto più volte l’ordine essenziale con cui la McGranitt lo riammetteva nella scuola, gli confermava la permanenza in Serpeverde e indicava i testi su cui avrebbe dovuto studiare. C’era solo una postilla che mitigava – e di molto – il sollievo di quella comunicazione. Non aveva il diritto di dolersene perché era prevedibile almeno quanto un’espulsione: gli veniva revocato il grado di Prefetto e interdetta la naturale evoluzione in Caposcuola. La motivazione era di una limpidezza inoppugnabile. La sua permeabilità all’ _Imperius_ e la conseguente fragilità psichica che aveva mostrato denunciavano una vulnerabilità incompatibile con qualsivoglia incarico di responsabilità. In fin dei conti, per quanto ne soffrisse il suo orgoglio maschile, era vero: neppure l’estate gli era bastata del tutto a recuperare un minimo di coraggio e di controllo. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se quella tranquillità non fosse che il crudele, studiato inganno con cui Voldemort gli preparava l’esecuzione; ignorava la sorte di Severus Piton e quella del proprio stesso futuro. A quel punto qualche nodo poteva pure dirsi sciolto, ma non si trattava neppure di quelli essenziali: restavo mesi avvolti nella nebbia dell’improvvisazione.  
“Draco… Cattive nuove?”  
“Sono stato ammesso al settimo anno, madre. Vi ringrazio,” aveva mormorato con un sorriso essenziale, prima di lasciarsi abbracciare. Non era un Prefetto, non era un Caposcuola: dalla leadership dei Serpeverde tornava a scivolare nell’anonimato, ma forse era meglio così. Forse era meglio non attirare troppo l’attenzione.  
Accompagnato da Narcissa, come era ormai consuetudine, aveva attraversato a testa alta una Diagon Alley silenziosa e scarna. Persino il negozio degli odiosi Tiri Vispi Weasley aveva qualcosa di più dimesso e lugubre. Forse quei pagliacci si erano accorti di non essere invulnerabili? Forse avevano realizzato l’orribile piega che aveva preso la storia? Ovunque andassero, però, non vi erano che mormorii o colpi di gomito: non voleva abbassare lo sguardo, perché se l’avesse accettato allora anche Narcissa ne sarebbe stata infamata – e non voleva: tutto, fuorché Narcissa Black Malfoy umiliata e vilipesa.   
Per fortuna non aveva avuto il _piacere_ d’incontrare Potter-il-Giustiziere, né alcuno dei membri inseparabili della sua cricca di eroi. Lunatica Lovegood non meritava neppure una menzione, né meglio poteva dire del flaccido Paciock, affiancato dalla vecchia megera che l’aveva cresciuto. Gli era sfuggito un sorriso quasi soddisfatto: per quanto in disgrazia, un Malfoy era pur sempre un Malfoy, niente da dividere con quegli scarti di fattucchiere. Si era concesso perfino una visita a Mielandia, per acquistare le delicate spume che tanto piacevano a Narcissa e dimostrare alla propria madre che no, non rinnegava il proprio nome, né si vergognava di se stesso. Era l’erede dei Balck e dei Malfoy. Era un purosangue della più nobile schiatta, non un traditore del mondo magico, né una vittima passiva.  
“Malfoy, ma che _piacevole_ sorpresa! Le regole ad Azkaban si sono corrotte del tutto, oppure è previsto un trattamento speciale per le famiglie _graziosamente_ ospitate?”  
Si era volto di scatto: sul volto arrogante e nobile come il naso greco che lo impreziosiva, gli scuri occhi di Blaise Zabini lo fissavano con manifesta superiorità. Non era la prima volta che cercasse l’affondo, ma in quel caso aveva toccato il punto molle e aperto di una ferita purulenta.  
Sul cravattino elegante, di una seta spessa e ricercata, spiccava una barocca _C_ dal sapore inequivocabile.  
Zabini non era _nessuno_ , fino a un anno prima. Poteva darsi che la predilezione di quel tricheco pozionista compisse miracoli persino con le ultime scartine del mazzo.  
“Sono un Malfoy, Blaise. E i Malfoy non perdono mai,” aveva ringhiato a denti stretti, prima di abbandonare la scena.  
Era una ritirata e lo sapeva: quel che faceva più male, forse, era aver dimenticato i dolci per Narcissa, tuttavia sua madre avrebbe capito e compatito.  
Non era così che doveva andare. Proprio per niente.


	4. Una vita sospesa tra caso e ironia

La prima verità universale su cui poteva concordare ogni giovane mago, era che la vita aveva un altro colore, se ci si poteva permettere di indossare un elaborato giubbotto di autentico dorsorugoso. Ronald Weasley non era nato per rappresentare l’eccezione, men che mai di un dogma della vanità maschile. Quando Fred e George, nella magniloquente pompa di _signori Weasley_ gli avevano lanciato oltre il bancone dei loro _Tiri Vispi_ il voluminoso involucro, aveva temuto un assalto all’arma bianca di caccabombe o di qualche diavoleria altrettanto coreografica. C’era voluto tutto il buonsenso di Hermione per convincerlo a compiere l’operazione fondamentale: aprire il pacco e smetterla di comportarsi come Grattastinchi davanti all’ipotesi di un bagno. Difficile dire se avesse colpito nel segno più il paragone felino di quanto nei fatti non avesse potuto il suo orgoglio provato nel bel mezzo della solita ressa, ma al dunque Ron aveva _fatto il misfatto_ e in luogo di una malandrinata trovato il segno più consistente dell’affetto fraterno.  
Certo, non era stato del tutto a buon mercato, considerando che Fred avesse fatto l’imitazione dei suoi spontanei lucciconi per due clessidre abbondanti, costringendolo ad afferrare Hermione – altro atto ch’era stato _doverosamente_ sottolineato – prima di darsi alla fuga, ma non era nulla che non potesse essere compensato con tutta la riconoscenza del mondo. La più forte, in ogni caso, veniva da ben altro e si radicava in profondità nel clima in cui tutti erano ora costretti a vivere: in un’orgia di sospetti reciproci, a fronte di lutti senza rimedio, i gemelli resistevano. Sfidavano Voldemort con i loro tiri mancini, mostrando della magia un volto che non era del tutto antitetico rispetto a quello delle Arti Oscure, ma molto più genuino.   
Non erano dei bravi ragazzi, Fred e George, ma sapevano _vivere_ , e quello era l’insulto peggiore che si potesse fare a chi aveva creduto di poter controllare la storia con lo spauracchio di un eterno terrore.  
Sebbene non con il coinvolgimento di Harry o la costanza speculativa di Hermione, anche Ron aveva riflettuto a lungo su quello che sarebbe stato il proprio futuro. A diciassette anni, Ronald Weasley sapeva fin troppo bene d’essere un ragazzo del tutto comune, colpevole, al tempo stesso, del limite insito in tutti quelli del suo stampo: non si era mai impegnato davvero in niente. Gli piaceva divertirsi, spassarsela con gli amici, sentirsi lusingato dall’attenzione altrui, ma non aveva mai riflettuto su quel che gli piaceva davvero. Pensandoci bene, persino con Hermione la situazione si era un po’ evoluta perché _lei_ , con una costanza a dir poco ammirevole, si era impegnata a morte per guadagnarsi la sua attenzione. Eppure gli era sempre piaciuta – o meglio: dal Ballo del Ceppo in poi aveva smesso di considerarla solo l’appendice petulante e indisponente del loro trio – senza che facesse nulla per chiarire persino quella posizione. Rimirando con vanitosa ossessività la propria insegna da Caposcuola, però, Ron sapeva che il tempo delle retrovie era destinato a una brutale archiviazione; raggiungere un simile grado, in fin dei conti, voleva dire assumere delle responsabilità ben precise, ed era intenzionato a non tradirle. Inutile dire che certe risoluzioni gli avessero garantito una quota significativa di ammirata attenzione da parte di Hermione – che forse non aveva un debole solo per gli eroi, quanto soprattutto per i discorsi pomposi – e di Molly, cui non sembrava vero d’essersi sbarazzata di Fleur – in viaggio di nozze – e dell’incubo di dover imbucare, un giorno o l’altro, l’ennesima strillettera. Solo Ginny doveva averlo fiutato, commentando sarcastica il tutto con un ‘ _Ma dillo che non vedi l’ora di perseguitare i Serpeverde!_ ’ che l’aveva fatto arrossire sin quasi alla radice dei capelli, conferendogli un ancor più imbarazzante monocromatismo.   
Ginevra non aveva del tutto torto, ma l’assenza di Malfoy avrebbe reso il tutto assai meno stimolante. Con chi poteva prendersela, in fin dei conti? Con Tiger e Goyle? In quel caso la natura si era accanita abbastanza da avergli tolto persino il desiderio di infierire.   
Anche Ron Weasley era convinto che senza quella piaga del figlio di Lucius tra i piedi, e grazie alla dipartita di Piton, quel settimo anno poteva essere davvero formidabile: avrebbero riesumato l’ES, trovato le horcrux e intrecciato una battaglia senza eguali per riportare la pace nel mondo magico. Quando si immergeva in simili sogni, il senso di assoluta e beata gratificazione era tale che neppure la malevola disillusione dei gemelli o della sua unica sorella poteva destarlo del tutto. Quanto a Harry, era davvero molto difficile intuire cosa avesse in mente. Ron non si sentiva la coscienza del tutto pulita nei confronti del primo e migliore amico che si fosse fatto a Hogwarts. Rispetto al passato si era lasciato ben più assorbire dalle proprie urgenze e dalle proprie preoccupazioni – che poi erano circoscritte al bisogno di recuperare un’identità che non suonasse stupida come lo _Won Won_ di Lavanda – senza prestare la dovuta attenzione a quei segnali preoccupanti che pure Potter non aveva mai smesso di denunciare.   
V’era un po’ di rivalsa nonché il desiderio di acquistare un’identità in cui c’entrasse poco o nulla la loro confidenza, ma era un atteggiamento puerile e forse neppure gli garantiva chissà quale bella figura.  
All’alba del proprio ultimo anno a Hogwarts, insomma, Ron sentiva d’essere cambiato abbastanza da non offrire più il fianco allo scherno dei gemelli, ma non tanto da non riconoscersi quando si fosse specchiato – il che non rientrava del tutto nei suoi piani.  
“Ron, ti muovi? Nessun babbano si mostrerà interessato o invidioso del tuo fantastico giubbotto nuovo e se perdiamo il treno, di sicuro, un dorsorugoso ci servirebbe più da vivo che da scuoiato!” aveva tuonato Ginevra alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare. Hermione aveva riso con discreto gusto, guadagnandosi la prima occhiataccia della giornata. Era stata sempre tanto carina e rilassata in quei giorni che il pensiero di aver fregato sul campo l’onnipotente Krum era stato quasi più inebriante che non sognare di stracciarlo nella finale della Coppa di Quidditch – sogno, per altro, ricorrente in un giovane mago almeno quanto era lecito ipotizzare che un coetaneo babbano sognasse il pallone d’oro al posto dell’equivalente boccino.   
Quando tuttavia non era impegnato a perdersi in fantasie agonistiche di dubbio gusto, a Ron piaceva stringere quelle dita insicure e spiare il rossore che si accendeva sotto occhi nocciola dalle ciglia lunghe. Non era questione di romanticismo, _diavolo_ , ma di buongusto: Hermione non l’avrebbe mai chiamato Won Won!   
In una King Cross come sempre affollata e caotica, Ronald guidava la frettolosa processione verso il binario 9 ¾, confidando nel fatto che l’umida pioggerella del primo autunno avrebbe posto in risalto le venature quasi metalliche della pregiata pelle in cui si pavoneggiava e le sfumature ramate dei suoi capelli oltraggiosamente lunghi per i canoni di Molly – che, nei fatti, l’aveva costretto a una fuga precipitosa da casa per non incorrere in un paio di forbici incantate. Quando però la timida pioggerella del primo autunno si era trasformata in una specie di monsone tardo-estivo, si era destato del tutto da quella specie di reiterato autocompiacimento per fare l’unica cosa scontata: mettersi a correre come un comune babbano, spingendo con cavalleria il carrello che cumulava oltre ai propri anche i bagagli di Hermione.   
Alla barriera sita tra i binari nove e dieci una malefica pozza d’acqua, piazzata chissà per quale tiro mancino, aveva garantito assoluta spettacolarità al suo ingresso nel mondo magico, visto che nessuno aveva potuto fare a meno di notare – se non il dorsorugoso – lo spericolato imbecille ch’era quasi finito sotto l’espresso con una piramide di bauli. Ginny gli aveva gridato qualcosa di irripetibile, Harry aveva finto di provare un incredibile interesse per la nuova macchina fotografica che Colin Canon si era sentito in dovere di mostrargli, mentre Hermione consolava Grattastinchi con parole che non gli avevano fatto molto piacere.   
‘ _Su, piccolino, non è niente. Ti prometto che alla prossima che combina lo pianto in asso._ ’ Solo Leotordo, emerso più stordito che mai dalle rovine della propria gabbietta, non gli aveva negato la propria solidarietà, stridendo e volando in ampi cerchi sopra la sua testa – e catturando perciò anche l’attenzione di quei pochi che si erano persi la formidabile scivolata.   
I suoi rosei progetti per il futuro ne erano dunque usciti alquanto ridimensionati.  
Ron Weasley non era però tipo da rinnegare il proprio convinto ottimismo, e quando Hermione gli si era inginocchiata accanto, aiutandolo a fare un po’ d’ordine, senza lanciargli neppure una frecciatina, ma mormorando un sommesso ‘ _Non ti sei fatto male, vero?_ ’ aveva compreso d’avere ragione. Diciassette anni erano troppo pochi per pretendere di fare gli eroi, ma abbastanza per godersi quel che spesso il protagonista dimentica: una vita sospesa tra caso e ironia. Tutto quel che bastava, insomma, per sentirsi felici.   
“Che fratello scemo, ho… Però sono carini insieme, vero? Non come noi… Ma in fin dei conti…”  
  
La barriera di King Cross non era mai parsa tanto allettante ai gelidi occhi di Draco Malfoy quanto nemica quel giorno. Lasciava le brughiere battute dal vento del nord per un luogo magico, segreto e protetto. Un luogo in cui non solo non si era fatto onore, ma aveva alimentato una nomea che gli sarebbe caduta addosso, di lì a poco.   
Fino all’ultimo momento aveva sperato che Narcissa gli chiedesse di non partire.   
Fino all’ultimo momento aveva sperato che Piton gli offrisse una seconda via e una chance più appetibile – diventare Mangiamorte, persino, _perché no?_   
Tutto, pur di non rispondere a Potter-l’eroe.   
Invece sua madre aveva deposto con cura affettuosa i suoi lini più preziosi nel ricco baule, come l’aveva aiutato a scegliere i mantelli più pesanti per l’inverno e i maglioni dalla fattura più pregiata. Sembrava avere piena fiducia nel futuro e quell’abbandono avrebbe dovuto comunicargli altrettanto coraggio, se solo non fosse stato inghiottito da un senso di colpa solidissimo e inappellabile. Era causa di un imbarazzo neppure troppo velato: un imbarazzo che recava onta quasi più di un fallimento vero e proprio.   
La pioggia autunnale che la carrozza aveva incontrato durante il viaggio, prima che una smaterializzazione necessaria lo costringesse a quanto più odiava al mondo – intrattenersi per pochi, terrificanti minuti in una bolgia di babbani sudaticci e malvestiti, che si permettevano di additare la forma desueta del suo mantello o le scarpe di cuoio di elegante fattura – non aveva concorso a un sistematico miglioramento del suo umore. Si sentiva frodato dei propri diritti più inalienabili e incontestabili, neppure si fosse svegliato una mattina nel letto di Weasley. Quasi quel pensiero avesse avuto un qualche potere evocativo, per poco non era stato investito da quel povero imbecille pelorosso e dal resto dei suoi seguaci – dalla mezzosangue sapientona, all’insopportabile, grossolana sorella. Su Potter era meglio non indugiare, o avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di consultare in biblioteca un qualche tomo che spiegasse per quale ragione i criteri studiati da un tal babbano Lombroso non potessero essere applicati anche nella comunità magica.   
Quella era una faccia da imbecille, non da predestinato.   
Comunque fosse, era stato quasi grato di tutto quel bailamme per poter salire indisturbato sull’espresso per Hogwarts senza che nessuno si accorgesse di lui. Era fastidioso sentirsi all’improvviso invisibili, ma obbediva a una dinamica prevedibile: nessuno si aspettava di vederlo ancora tra i maghi _puliti_. Nessuno, pertanto, si era davvero preoccupato di realizzare la sua presenza.   
Gli era sfuggita una smorfia amara, mentre sistemava il proprio baule. Un anno prima era tra i Prefetti e lasciava rotolare sulla lingua il sogno di una grande impresa. Un anno dopo rischiava di dover dividere il posto con qualche matricola disgustosa. Se v’era un senso in quella beffa, era difficile trovarlo, e più ancora digerirlo. Si era abbandonato contro lo schienale, sospirando scontento. Cosa sarebbe accaduto quando tutti avessero scoperto la sua presenza sul treno?   
Non riusciva a sentirsi tranquillo e la paura era un sentimento con cui non avrebbe mai imparato a fare i conti. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, shockati, l’avrebbero lasciato solo. Nella peggiore, avrebbero costruito un fronte comune, giocato con i suoi nervi e forse esercitato qualche maledizione appena entro i confini del lecito.   
Gli sarebbe toccato studiare per forza, non per eccellenza, ma per necessità.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Oltre il divisorio dello scompartimento le voci si facevano via via più concitate. Solo in quel momento gli era sovvenuto che Zabini l’avesse comunque visto a Diagon Alley, e tra le serpi la discrezione era una virtù solo quando non recava informazioni vantaggiose. Si era volto verso il corridoio. La sensazione che ne aveva ricevuta era stata quella che poteva supporre sperimentasse un cobra in un rettilario: un desiderio prepotente di uccidere chi spia la maestà decaduta, senza la minima possibilità d’infrangere il vetro.   
Più e più volte aveva rammentato a se stesso di essere un Malfoy. Un Malfoy e un Black. Un purosangue: tutto quel che diceva la feccia non lo riguardava, non lo toccava e non era altro che la risposta mediocre a mediocri ambizioni. Punto.   
Era tornato a fissare lo sguardo oltre il finestrino, con l’arrogante e immobile cipiglio che suo padre gli aveva insegnato essere il segno autentico della nobiltà. Non bastava essere puri dentro, quel che importava era l’intangibilità delle autentiche intenzioni.   
L’espresso aveva cominciato a muoversi, prendendo velocità. La notizia lo rincuorava perché avrebbe imposto a quel pubblico non richiesto di chiudersi nel proprio loculo e smettere di tediarlo con domande senza risposta.   
Sì, era Draco Malfoy: _e allora?_   
Non era trascorso troppo tempo dalla partenza che un grugnito familiare l’aveva riscosso. Si era sorpreso – e forse vergognato per primo – di quanto riuscisse gradito al suo orecchio, ma quei due stupidi bestioni erano quanto gli restava di un potere ormai disperso, sebbene fosse molto lontano dall’accettare un’autentica resa.   
Tiger e Goyle, in coppia come sempre – forse nella speranza che dall’unione di due zucche vuote sortisse un cervello abile – trascinavano i rispettivi bauli imprecando a mezzavoce. Si era sporto oltre la parete divisoria per denunciare loro la propria presenza. La reazione che aveva ottenuto poteva esser paragonata solo al sacro terrore che aveva colto i babbani davanti al Marchio Nero: anche a costo di rompersi l’osso del collo, quei due avanzi di calderone si erano prodotti in un dietro front persino imbarazzante, visto il volume delle rispettive stazze.   
Persino Nott era diventato più appetibile della sua compagnia, e le ragioni erano così evidenti da colpire dritte al cuore come una stilettata: ammesso e non concesso che fosse possibile perdonare un padre Mangiamorte, non era contemplata la possibilità di riabilitare con altrettanta buona grazia chi non solo aveva quell’indelebile macchia a pesare sul futuro, ma ve ne aveva aggiunta una peggiore.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, chinando il capo contro il vetro freddo. L’espressione quieta e rassegnata di Silente si era delineata come un’imago fantastica e soffusa. Li aveva riaperti di scatto, realizzando di aver artigliato con tanta forza la propria bacchetta d’averne quasi intaccato il legno pregiato.  
Draco Malfoy non era mai stato un tipo dai nervi saldi, come non lo sarebbe stato alcuno nato da una stirpe illustre come la sua e per tale ragione dispensata da ogni azione che importasse una pericolosa spendita della propria incolumità, ma quello era davvero troppo.   
Troppo per un ragazzino che non aveva ancora diciassette anni.   
Troppo per un ragazzino che credeva nella favola del Signore Oscuro finché non si era trovato davanti il buio tenebroso e totale di quella che non era nemmeno una leggenda, ma una condanna a morte.   
Il desiderio prepotente di scappare e tornare tra le rassicuranti mura di Malfoy Manor l’aveva raggiunto e irretito per l’ennesima volta: quel dolore pungente e angoscioso, che aveva scandito come un funebre accompagnamento l’altrettanta funebre marcia di fuga e salvezza con Piton, era tornato a farsi sentire. Montava in onde voluttuose, insistenti e pericolose.   
Gli rammentava la verità: era un rinnegato e veniva rinnegato.   
Aveva stretto forte i denti, guardandosi intorno. Era solo. Il suo scompartimento era vuoto almeno quanto un tempo era stata affollata la sua corte. Ecco il segno della sconfitta e della _damnatio capitis_ che gli era stata promessa per il fallimento. Se almeno avesse ucciso con le proprie mani Silente, forse avrebbe avuto uno scopo cui dedicarsi, che non fosse contemplare le rovine della sua vita perfetta.   
Oltre le sottili pareti divisorie, gli studenti di ciascuna Casa raccontavano di paure inespresse, vacanze miracolose, bollettini inquietanti di una guerra già in corso: soprattutto, però, _si raccontavano_. Avevano ancora una voce e un ruolo per concederselo. Erano lo spirito più autentico che nulla aveva spezzato, per quanto pure fosse lui, ora, a sentirsi spezzato e sconfitto.   
Lui. Un Malfoy.   
Forse non era del tutto vero che la sua famiglia non perdesse mai. Forse i suoi avi erano stati più abili a scegliersi il partito e battere in ritirata.   
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, il sonno doveva averlo colto, perché quando aveva aperto gli occhi oltre il vetro era quasi notte. Soprattutto, però, non era più solo.   
La sua frangetta era un po’ più corta di come la ricordava, ma le stava bene. Si era sorpreso della futilità con cui un simile pensiero poteva attraversarlo, mentre Pansy intrecciava le proprie braccia contro il suo collo e lo baciava – con dolcezza e sulla guancia, come si conveniva ai figli di rispettabili e nobili famiglie a fronte della sterile curiosità del pubblico.   
C’era stato ben altro tra loro, e Parkinson padre aveva già cominciato a chiedersi quanto potesse costargli l’adolescenziale infatuazione di sua figlia.  
“Ciao” le aveva detto laconico, fissando con interesse la lucente insegna che spiccava sul cravattino di lei. Pansy vi aveva portato la mano, nascondendola come se fosse all’improvviso un’infamia. Era un pensiero molto tenero e lo riempiva di gratitudine.  
“Ciao, Draco” era stata la stentata replica. Le tremava un po’ la voce e sotto le ciglia scure anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi. “Sono davvero felice di vederti.”  
Le aveva regalato una risata bassa, velata di un sarcasmo amaro e non del tutto intenzionale. Stava solo tentando di darsi un tono: non era del tutto onorevole, ma non v’era neppure nulla di male nel recitare una parte che migliorasse la sua posizione nella storia.   
“Immagino che non ci sia bisogno di dire che sei l’unica qui intorno, credo. Sono una compagnia tanto richiesta che avrai dovuto lanciare qualche _Cruciatus_ per trovare posto, vero?”  
Pansy aveva sollevato la mano, come se volesse accarezzargli i capelli. V’era un’esitazione nuova nei suoi gesti, quasi l’impronta di una distanza di non detti, che si palesava all’improvviso nella definizione dei ruoli e delle convenzioni. Non era quello che si aspettava: non poteva dirlo, ma voleva solo essere consolato, tornare indietro di un anno e dormire cullato dalle sue indolenti carezze.   
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Pansy aveva capito e l’aveva abbracciato, senza dire una sola parola.  
Era stato il primo a sciogliersi da quella stretta, per pudore e per prudenza: ottenuta la rassicurazione che cercava, conveniva permanere nella machiavellica definizione delle strategie. Pansy c’era ancora, ma era meglio che non si sapesse troppo in giro. In compenso avere la protezione di un Caposcuola indorava non poco la pillola dei peggiori timori.  
“Non qui. Potrebbero farti domande imbarazzanti.”  
Pansy aveva scosso il capo, come se un insetto fastidioso l’avesse all’improvviso tormentata. “Già fatte. E ho pensato sul serio alla _Cruciatus_.”  
Aveva riso, questa volta senza pose, se non quella indolente e consapevole con cui la stava guardando.  
“Davvero? E che volevano sapere? Dove si nascondono i Mangiamorte? Quante maledizioni avevo scagliato? Com’era la mia cella ad Azkaban?”  
Si era rimediato un’occhiata molto seccata e assai poco complice.  
“Non è divertente. Non avevo idea di dove fossi finito. A Diagon Alley giravano strane voci e io non sapevo davvero più cosa pensare.”  
“Se conosci chi le ha messe in giro, potevi fare a meno di prenderti il disturbo”, aveva detto irritato. Il pensiero di quella che poteva esser la consistenza di simili dicerie non lo placava.   
Frattanto, per altro, Potter-l’eroe doveva aver già fiutato la sua presenza, il che gli dava un vantaggio non indifferente: non sarebbe stato tanto stupido – e tanto generoso – da farsi rompere il naso un’altra volta.  
“Tutto era meglio del tuo silenzio, Draco. Avresti potuto mandarmi almeno un gufo!”  
“… E tuo padre ti avrebbe chiusa in casa tutta l’estate, per la paura di vedersi il Marchio Nero sugli abbaini. O sbaglio?”  
Pansy aveva fatto spallucce. “È successo comunque. È stata un’estate molto noiosa.”  
  
“Eppure non mi sembrava che fossi dello stesso parere, mentre guardavamo la campagna dalla Torre degli Asinelli*. O sbaglio, Caposcuola Parkinson?”  
  
* Zabini è un cognome italiano originario dell’Emilia Romagna. Ho fatto qualche ricerca in merito, scoprendo che la massima concentrazione si ha proprio nell’area bolognese. Da qui la conseguente trovata narrativa.


	5. Se desideri davvero qualcosa, allunga la mano. E prendilo

In seno alla comunità magica Blaise Zabini era quello che Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, con piglio sprezzante, avrebbero definito _parvenu_. Checché si potesse pensare, persino tra i purosangue esisteva un gioco sottile e non detto di gerarchie che complicava non poco relazioni non sempre limpidissime. Se anche Voldemort non avesse reso tutto mortalmente – nel senso proprio del termine – più difficile, il mondo magico non era nato per essere democratico – non se persino uno dei padri fondatori della prestigiosa scuola di Hogwarts si permetteva di dividere i propri protetti in base al sangue e alle abilità.   
Cosa mancava a Zabini per occupare a pieno titolo il vertice in cui Malfoy aveva troneggiato indisturbato per almeno cinque anni? Avvenente, di una bellezza mora e languida, salvo per il naso arrogante ereditato dalla madre, Blaise era in fondo un purosangue. Stando all’etica dominante dei conservatori, meritava tutto il rispetto dei Pari, eppure esisteva un _ma_ : ve n’era anzi più d’uno, sufficiente ad alimentare una sorta di astio rabbioso che l’aveva reso non solo spesso e volentieri periferico rispetto allo stesso cenacolo di Draco, quanto pure ostile.   
Prima di tutto Zabini doveva la propria notorietà – come lo stesso Slughorn si era curato di ricordare – alla propria madre. E _madame_ , prima d’essere Zabini, aveva collezionato una quantità di titoli davvero imbarazzante – troppi, per non essere raggiunta dal sordo bisbigliare della buona società. Troppi persino per il Wizgamot, per il quale la successione ininterrotta di vedovanze induceva a sospettare un uso non proprio lecito di un riconosciuto talento di pozionista.   
Blaise Zabini era insomma figlio di una _donna chiacchierata_ : una donna che né Narcissa Black Malfoy né Molly Weasley – purosangue che si collocavano agli antipodi della scala sociale – avrebbero ritenuto opportuno frequentare. Bella, di quelle bellezze corrotte e ammalianti, era stata raggiunta da titoli gotici come quello di _vedova nera_ o _vergine di Norimberga_ : che fosse una divoratrice o un venusto guscio di morte poco mutava la sostanza delle cose. Una delle dicerie più gustose, secondo i canoni della buona società magica, era quella secondo la quale uno dei suoi tanti amanti l’aveva sfregiata con una maledizione assai singolare: ‘ _che il tuo ventre sia sterile come i baci che concedi_ ’ (v’era pure chi asseriva seguisse un solenne ‘ _puttana di Behemoth_ ’, ma mancavano le prove del caso), il che giustificava il fatto che innumerevoli rapporti – ufficiali e non – avessero lasciato un solo erede – neppure a dirlo, orfano di padre. Se pure tal dettaglio poteva esser sottaciuto, Zabini era un cognome latino. Non che i Dolcino, le Margherita, i Savonarola, i Bruno della bassa Europa non avessero offerto il proprio contributo alla causa magica – un tributo di cenere e sangue, per altro – ma era evidente che mancasse tutta quella fascinazione druidica ch’era l’anima vera del grande occulto riconosciuto.  
Figlio bastardo e pure meridionale: inutile dire che il pallido Malfoy lo surclassasse su tutta la linea.  
Chi tuttavia avesse prestato attenzione alla collocazione che Zabini aveva avuto a Hogwarts, avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi su di un dato inoppugnabile: era un Serpeverde, il che stava a dire un ambizioso. E gli ambiziosi, per loro intrinseca natura, non si lasciano spaventare dalle chiacchiere e dalle convenzioni, soprattutto laddove sono abbastanza abili da fiutarne il declino – e Blaise era quel genere di persona.   
Sua madre gli aveva impartito un’educazione elastica, improntata a un lassismo forse intollerabile in un mondo che considerava sacre le gerarchie dell’età, ma che gli aveva altresì trasmesso l’unico credo in cui meritasse d’essere riposta incondizionata fiducia: _se desideri davvero qualcosa, allunga la mano e prendilo. Non esiste nulla di tanto prezioso che non valga un tentativo. Nulla di tanto pericoloso che non valga una scommessa_.   
Così aveva vissuto sua madre, mutando da erede di una famiglia decaduta in signora di un patrimonio tra i più notevoli di quelli ospitati alla Gringott. Una donna machiavellica, spietata, opportunista, una novella Taillerand che non si era mai compromessa al punto da risultare invisa a Voldemort come agli Auror, fedele a un unico uomo e da questo ricambiata con piena devozione.   
  
Quell’uomo – o per meglio dire _quel ragazzo_ – era Blaise Zabini.   
  
Come tutti i Serpenti, Blaise sapeva sfruttare a dovere la letargia sottile dei momenti morti. Per cinque anni era rimasto nell’ombra a spiare le direttrici di potere. Era un ragazzo che si faceva notare poco, studente decoroso, quieto, aveva intrattenuto pochi rapporti davvero saldi persino con i compagni di corso. Riservato, lo si era visto qualche volta accanto a Nott, ma più sovente ancora accanto a un Corvonero, Anthony Goldstein, la cui intelligenza e compostezza erano apprezzate oltre gli schieramenti di campo. Al ballo del Ceppo si era presentato come cavaliere della slavata bellezza di Daphne Greengrass, il che, secondo alcuni, bastava a imputargli almeno un flirt all’interno della propria Casa. La voce, mai smentita, non aveva tuttavia mostrato un gran seguito, visto e considerato che la Greengrass fosse apparsa più spesso accanto a Flint che non a Zabini.   
L’estrema esiguità delle informazioni disponibili sul suo conto mostrava come Blaise non fosse senza dubbio quel genere di personaggio ascrivibile al ruolo di protagonista. Mentre infatti la sua presenza si notava appena, il tavolo dei Serpeverde si riuniva attorno a Draco Malfoy.   
Cosa provava nei confronti del proprio compagno? Ridurre a una formula cinque anni di ragionata invidia, importerebbe davvero impoverire un personaggio fino a ridurlo al ruolo di macchietta. Nel corso del proprio primo anno, ad esempio, Blaise aveva provato un’ammirazione mista a soggezione nei confronti di un coetaneo che persino i superiori trattavano con deferenza. A undici anni scarsi, Malfoy era un leader solo per diritto di nascita, laddove uno Zabini era una semplice matricola. A metà del secondo anno, per contro, i suoi sentimenti avevano cominciato a prendere una piega diversa, più maligna e compiaciuta; Malfoy non era una specie di divinità, non era inarrivabile e non era neppure un gran mago, era anzi un ragazzetto mediocre, tronfio del titolo del proprio padre e di tutti i suoi galeoni.   
Il fatto che si fosse comprato persino l’accesso alla squadra di Quidditch suonava persino _leggermente_ patetico. Quando Fierobecco l’aveva artigliato si era ben guardato dall’esultare solo perché non voleva perdersi un atomo dell’espressione terrorizzata, dolorante e incredula di Draco – e perché, malgrado tutto, era un Serpeverde, ergo il più detestato dei compagni di Casa era pur sempre preferibile a un Grifondoro qualunque.   
V’era qualcosa, in realtà, che Zabini invidiava davvero con tutto il cuore a Malfoy. Anzi, più che qualcosa, era _qualcuno_.   
Pansy Parkinson.   
Di tutte le jatture possibili, a Blaise era toccata la peggiore: invaghirsi di una ragazza che aveva moine e attenzioni solo per un altro. Una ragazza, come se non bastasse, che aveva forse gli occhi più belli di Hogwarts, ma un carattere infernale. La Parkinson, mora bellezza di un’alta borghesia purosangue, non alimentata dal fregio di un _Manor_ , ma resa credibile dai galeoni sonanti che venivano da ogni tipo di traffico – dalla tratta degli Elfi Neri (proibita solo nel secolo decimosesto) all’importazione di pregiato oricalco – univa a un naso francese una determinazione quasi alsaziana. Era snob, viziata, intrigante, pettegola e innamorata di Draco Malfoy. Aveva lucidi capelli di un castano scuro e un sorriso bellissimo. Era quanto bastava a una cotta solenne.   
Pansy sapeva appena che fosse un compagno di corso.   
Tutto questo fino al loro quindicesimo anno: poi Lucius Malfoy era finito ad Azkaban e in quel luogo disperato era morta anche la personalissima fortuna di Draco.   
Inaspettatamente – neppure a mostrargli come esistessero grandi occasioni, purché vi fossero grandi personalità disposte a coglierle – il nuovo insegnante di Pozioni si era mostrato permeabile alla lusinga, al lusso e alle belle donne, confessando una predilezione spiccata per quella sua genitrice sempre oltraggiata: predilezione che si era tradotta nell’accesso a un club esclusivo, nonché – ed era legittimo sospettarlo – nel conferimento del titolo di Caposcuola di cui ora poteva fregiarsi.   
Blaise Zabini era consapevole che quello era il suo momento e ne avrebbe approfittato.   
A dir la verità la sua grande occasione si era avuta già nell’estate. Quanto accaduto a Hogwarts non solo aveva indotto sua madre a prendere in seria considerazione l’ipotesi di trovarsi un fronte solido di protezione, ma anche a riaprire la sua corte. Era sempre stata la migliore risorsa di quella donna inarrivabile, tanto la venustà si legava all’alchimia infallibile dell’astuzia.   
Un tempo si diceva che fosse stata intima amica di Bellatrix Black, ma nessuno che le avesse conosciute entrambe avrebbe potuto far a meno di notare che le accomunasse più l’essere fiori velenosi, che non giumente della stessa razza.   
Bella era pazza. L’altra, furba, e in quella nuova ragnatela di rapide esigenze si inseriva a bella posta il bisogno di rinsaldare legami con i pezzi migliori della scacchiera sociale.   
Era stato così, mentre indolente passeggiava tra le alte messi della campagna romagnola, che aveva visto apparire le chiome d’ebano di Pansy sotto il fragile velo di un cappello di paglia a tesa larga. Con lei v’erano anche gli illustri genitori – Mr. Parkinson era un tipo sanguigno, ben piantato, con qualcosa di volgare nel viso grasso e rincagnato. La moglie era piuttosto bella, ma del tutto priva di fascino – ma non era nulla che lo scoraggiasse dall’osare un approccio amichevole e galante. Pansy l’aveva accolto al principio con freddezza, poi, poco a poco, aveva mostrato una languida propensione a lasciarsi corteggiare, avvolgendolo nella seduzione di un’indolenza quasi meridionale e occhi d’un castagna brillante.   
Era stato il suo cicerone tra i portici animati di Bologna la Grassa, le aveva mostrato lo splendore del più antico _Studium_ d’Europa, l’aveva divertita con le sfumature calde dell’italiano e le storpiature vocali del dialetto locale. Pansy si era ammorbidita, rilassata, ma non si era concessa oltre un affettuoso abbraccio di saluto e di ringraziamento. Blaise Zabini non era tipo da lasciarsi scoraggiare per tanto poco; non se intuiva d’avere divelto la prima e più importante barriera: quella dell’indifferenza.   
Ciò non mutava in nulla il lucido dispetto che aveva provato nello scoprire che Malfoy non fosse stato per nulla divelto dalla scacchiera, ma seguitasse a presenziarne il centro, come un cavallo riottoso a ogni strategia. Non gli era piaciuto neppure il fatto che sua madre avesse minimizzato, invitandolo a non cercare lo scontro ove era sicuro che potesse ricavarne solo ossa rotte.   
I Malfoy erano troppo potenti e lo erano abbastanza da truccare persino le carte disposte sul tavolo. Restava pur sempre il sollievo di trovare il rivale innocuo e degradato, a fronte di una spilla che gli conferiva invece poteri tanto più preziosi, quanto più spesi in una temperie che non avrebbe fatto altro che rafforzarli.   
Peccato che ci fosse anche Pansy, e non poteva negare che ci fosse stata della malizia e dell’autentico e piccato dispetto nelle parole con cui l’aveva richiamata all’ordine.  
Malfoy non aveva detto nulla, ma le sue mani fremevano di un tremore stizzoso e molto convincente. In fin dei conti aveva appena cinque anni di silenzio da fargli scontare: non aveva il diritto d’impressionarsi per così poco.  
  
“ _Oh, che Cruciatus!_ ”   
Malgrado gli avesse scoccato un’occhiata molto eloquente, Hermione Granger non avrebbe mai potuto negare che Ron avesse sintetizzato con incredibile lucidità quel che chiunque avrebbe pensato nell’accedere alla carrozza dei Capiscuola e trovarvi i compagni designati. Non che si facesse grandi illusioni, ma trovarsi davanti il muso rincagnato di Pansy Parkinson avrebbe tolto la voglia di vivere persino a Leotordo – che ne aveva per un’intera guferia isterica.   
Oltre al _carlino_ – come _gentilmente_ i gemelli avevano ribattezzato la bella dei Serpeverde – la Casa di Salazar ospitava un volto che Hermione aveva imparato a conoscere un anno prima, proprio all’interno dello Slug-club: il silenzioso e snob Blaise Zabini. Inutile dire che non fosse nato un amore, né alcun piacere dalla reciproca conoscenza, visto e considerato che il moro evitava di sedere accanto a lei o Ginny, neppure fossero appestate. Rispetto a Malfoy, in ogni caso, pareva una compagnia quasi accettabile.   
Per Corvonero, se Anthony Goldstein era un soggetto gradevole e del tutto frequentabile, la presenza di Luna Lunatica Lovegood le aveva fatto sgranare tanto d’occhi – Ron le aveva fatto un cenno molto eloquente, come a dire che la McGranitt doveva esser diventata articolo da _Cavillo_ , per selezionare una simile sciroccata.   
L’unica Casa che non si smentiva, né sorprendeva con i volti designati, era Tassorosso, a meno di non considerare  imbarazzante la presenza di Hannah Abbott, la cui madre era stata solo una delle tante vittime di una nuova, spietata guerra. Le si era seduta accanto con un certo imbarazzo, notando come delle sue bionde treccine non restasse che una crocchia tirata, austera e fermata da un fiocco nero piuttosto eloquente. Sembrava tuttavia serena, come poteva dedurre dal fatto che stesse ridendo rilassata con Ernie Macmillan, ancora suo collega dopo il biennio da Prefetti. Era una coincidenza piuttosto gradevole su cui intavolare una conversazione, visto e considerato che altrettanto si era ripetuto in Grifondoro.   
Ron, però, sembrava soprattutto impegnato a guardar male Zabini, per l’occhiata sarcastica con cui aveva fissato le loro dita intrecciate.   
“È una bella fortuna che la scuola non sia stata chiusa, non trovate? Ora avremo la possibilità di conseguire comunque un M.A.G.O. e di renderci più utili alla _causa_ ,” aveva pontificato Macmillan, ch’era senz’altro un ottimo ragazzo, ma possedeva una pomposità esilarante. Hannah si era limitata a sospirare, portando lo sguardo oltre il finestrino.   
Non era il caso di porre domande invasive, ma senz’altro non doveva aver trascorso una grande estate. Talora Hermione si compiaceva d’avere genitori babbani: prima che Voldemort si desse a perseguitare due innocui dentisti, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di scoprire un fondamentale incantesimo per annichilire del tutto la sua egemonia. O, almeno, così desiderava sperare.   
“Non credo che possa esserci chissà quale miglioramento, visto e considerato che nessuno ha interesse a perseguitare… Come dire? I traditori?” aveva considerato Zabini con un sorrisetto malevolo. Non sapeva bene se l’avesse lasciata più interdetta il fatto che Pansy Parkinson gli avesse allungato una gomitata nelle costole, o il tono allusivo con cui quel sasso era stato lanciato. La soluzione più saggia sarebbe stata ignorare il tutto, ma Ron non era fatto per certe sottigliezze. A chiamar la verità con il giusto nome, per quanto bene gli volesse, Ronald aveva la stessa delicatezza del famigerato carrello lanciato a tutta velocità contro la fiancata dell’espresso per Hogwarts.   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Nulla di più e nulla di meno di ciò che ho detto. Non è colpa mia se non sei abbastanza intelligente da capirlo.”   
Da come Ron aveva stretto i pugni era parso evidente che stesse per inaugurarsi una nuova, brillante faida tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro, sicché, sotto lo sguardo grato di Anthony ed Ernie, l’aveva afferrato per il braccio e trascinato fuori dallo scompartimento, con la scusa che fosse meglio controllare le matricole. Ron non aveva capito un bel niente e, lungi dal ringraziarla, le aveva fatto notare che stava per impartire una lezione di educazione degna di un portiere di Quidditch – ovvero efficace quanto inelegante. Per quanto fuori dai suoi consueti canoni, l’efficiente Granger aveva scoperto che esisteva un modo infallibile per segnare il punto anche con la porta difesa su ogni lato, e quel modo era impossessarsi del pertugio più delicato, sensibile e innocuo del baluardo di difesa.  
Senza esitazione alcuna si era spinta sulle punte sino a toccare le labbra di Ron: a quel punto anche Weasley si era deciso a collaborare, stringendole la vita e contribuendo a incrementare la sua tachicardia.   
Aveva un modo molto tenero di baciare, Ronald: somigliava al picchiettare gentile del becco di un passerotto, e le piaceva anche il _dopo_ , quando abbassava lo sguardo e arrossiva un po’. Le era sempre piaciuta quella sensibilità pudica, mai ostentata per il gusto di ingannare, ma neppure repressa. Era una cifra della sua personalità, come l’istrionica genialità era il crisma caratteristico dei gemelli.   
“Così va meglio,” aveva detto con un leggero tremito della voce. “Ma vorrei non doverlo fare troppo spesso.” Come uscita, non era stata un capolavoro, visto che Ron l’aveva fissata un po’ torvo e forse aveva rimpianto la sua cretina del _Won Won_.   
“Vuol dire che non ti piace?”  
“No. Vuol dire che siamo Capiscuola e che dovremmo dare il buon esempio.”  
“A me questo sembra ottimo,” aveva ghignato sardonico, facendole imporporare le gote.  
Gli aveva allungato una mezza gomitata, prima di un altro bacio appena accennato e la prima ingiunzione di una collaborazione che minacciava di diventare davvero impegnativa. “Coraggio, Weasley. Diamoci da fare.” Ron aveva provato ad afferrarle la vita, rimediandosi una non troppo piacevole bacchettata sulle nocche.   
“ _Non.in.quel.senso_. Siamo Capiscuola, Ron!”   
“E sarebbe la bella notizia?” era stato il grugnito che era seguito.   
Aveva riso, prima di porgergli la mano e guidarlo lungo il corridoio. Nello scompartimento dei Prefetti, Ginny mostrava le ultime evoluzioni della sua ormai celebre Orcovolante, ma non avendo offeso nessuno, né tanto meno mostrato particolare aggressività non aveva ritenuto che fosse il caso di richiamarla all’ordine. L’unico shockato sembrava il povero Arnold che si era autopunito incastrandosi in un involucro di cioccorana – Hermione Granger aveva il forte sospetto che casa Weasley avesse qualche problema di gestione dei propri animali domestici, come denunciavano il vecchio gufo narcolettico, il topo traditore, il piccolo rapace isterico e ora lo sbuffo pigmeo devastato dall’originalità onomastica di Ginevra.   
In uno scomparto piuttosto silenzioso, con grande piacere, avevano trovato il professor Lupin, orfano di Nimphadora e, a onor del vero, abbastanza rilassato a quella prospettiva. Accanto a lui, Neville era immerso in un inquietante volume dal dorso muschioso che recitava ‘Tutte _muffe+1: micociti, spugne e funghi dall’Età dei Goblin ai giorni nostri_ ’ mentre un irritato Oscar lambiva di quando in quando i parassiti decorativi.   
La sosta era stata breve, ma piacevole: chiacchiere di poco conto, che vertevano per lo più sul peggioramento progressivo del tempo in vista di Hogwarts e che lasciava presagire un autunno davvero pessimo. Neville, dimagrito e meno svanito del solito, era stato il solo a recare qualche notizia interessante, rubata come di consueto dalla bocca della saggia nonna: pareva infatti che il ministro Scrimgeour avesse dato precise istruzioni al Primo Ministro babbano in merito ai Mangiamorte ricercati, e che la stessa Hogsmeade fosse divenuta un presidio Auror di tutto rispetto. Fred e George non avrebbero goduto di uno stato di polizia, ma Ronald era abbastanza certo che sarebbero riusciti a reinventarsi persino su quel fronte.  
Quel clima così rilassato e quasi festoso, tuttavia, era stato presto spezzato da un rumore concitato che proveniva dalle carrozze centrali. Dall’urgenza con cui il professor Lupin si era alzato, movendosi spedito con la bacchetta in pugno – il suo udito era più sviluppato e dunque più allertato in merito agli accadimenti in corso – non era stato arduo dedurre che fosse in conto qualcosa di grosso.  
 _  
_ “Finalmente, Malfoy… Sono due mesi che aspettavo solo di ringraziarti come meriti…”  
  
… E qualcosa di grave.


	6. Quasi una di quelle malandrinate che avevano portato Mocciosus sulla via di Voldemort

Pensare alla morte di Albus Silente, per i giovani studenti che avevano avuto modo di conoscerne lo ieratico carisma, implicava quasi elaborare un grave lutto familiare, in ragione di quell’affetto che nasceva dall’affabilità del personaggio, dall’esempio probo e onesto portato e dall’incresciosità della temperie storica in cui tale dipartita si era inserita. Sarebbe tuttavia mistificante ritenere che soprattutto i più giovani avessero inteso la pregnanza della posizione di Silente a Hogwarts, come pure le ragioni sottese di una simile, strategica presenza.  
Non era mistero per nessuno che più volte si fosse fatto al Ministero il nome dell’anziano stregone, e non certo per ragioni di mera convenienza politica. Albus Silente era una bandiera sotto la quale era parso conveniente si riunissero partiti che, come quello dei Malfoy, trovavano unico raccordo nel vago terrore per Voldemort e nella consapevolezza che l’unione non facesse sempre la forza, ma almeno nella maggior parte dei casi potesse aiutare parecchio. Silente aveva fiutato l’Oscuro Signore quando ancora si chiamava Riddle e interdicendogli Hogwarts aveva concorso a salvare per almeno un trentennio quel che poi un mago perduto aveva rivendicato.   
E ora lo stregone che aveva giocato come un novello Magnifico con la bilancia delle opportunità era scomparso.   
Non era solo il vecchio nonno goloso di api frizzole, ma una grande personalità del mondo magico; una personalità che lasciava rimpianti, ma non eredi. Lo stesso Harry Potter, da poco diciassettenne, e forse uno dei pochi della propria generazione che avesse saggiato da vicino la profondità della sapienza magica di Albus Silente, tendeva a vederne la dipartita come un’ulteriore voce per il proprio personalissimo libro nero, iscrivendolo tra i cari che aveva perduto, senza domandarsi però se anche la morte non possedesse un proprio peso sulla scacchiera della storia.  
Se Harry non avesse avuto diciassette anni e un grumo di dolore a scavargli dentro, forse avrebbe ricordato che la cicatrice che portava in fronte – e che era stata il crisma di un’invulnerabilità incredibile alla peggiore delle maledizioni – altro non era se non l’ultimo voto di sua madre Lily. L’abile strega nata babbana era sì morta, ma nessuno che fosse sopravvissuto a un _Avada Kevadra_ avrebbe avuto il diritto di dire inutile la sua scomparsa. Harry, però, era troppo inesperto per modellare simili considerazioni. Il tempo dell’azione era quello dei giovani, mentre la riflessione apparteneva alle generazioni pregresse: e riflessione profonda, articolata, dolente seguì a Hogwarts la morte del Preside e il ritorno a casa degli studenti.   
Chiusi in un tetro cenacolo, Minerva McGranitt, Filius Vitious, Pomona Sprite e Horace Slughorn – quest’ultimo recuperato da Hagrid, dopo un vano tentativo di defilarsi – dovettero misurarsi con i dubbi in merito alla sopravvivenza della scuola prima e della successione poi. Fiorenzo, dolente e disincantato, non avrebbe mai cercato nelle stelle il sollievo che la Cooman domandava all’inseparabile sherry. Le sue scarne parole in merito agli eventi potevano essere tradotte in un’antica parabola di saggezza: _non era nel cielo che si trovavano i segni, ma nel cuore degli uomini_.   
Rüf, che già da tempo aveva abbandonato una valle di lacrime chiamata _vita_ non offriva valido sostegno a una causa che voleva salvaguardarne quante più possibili. Madama Bumb avrebbe volentieri preso il volo, la Chips era ancora intenta a soffiarsi il naso e a spremere bubotuberi per recuperare il controllo sui propri nervi, mentre la Pince rimpiangeva di non essere uno dei suoi antichi volumi, per rifugiarsi nei tenebrosi pertugi di qualche vetusto scaffale e sfuggire a un secolo ingrato.   
Persino i fantasmi vagavano pensierosi e Pix, che aveva tentato di spezzare il lugubre silenzio con un tiro dei suoi, si era visto minacciare dalla spettrale spada del Barone Sanguinario, finché non aveva sussurrato un ‘ _pietà, Signore_ ’ molto contrito e molto convincente.   
Oltre l’elegante cornice, Phineas Nigellus aveva fissato cogitabondo l’imprevisto vicino, illustrandogli la scena di desolata tristezza e disperante atonia, ma nessuno aveva visto Albus Silente affacciarsi dalla propria teca per dispensare un ultimo consiglio.   
Ridotti a uno sparuto consesso, cui, all’ultimo minuto s’era aggiunto anche Remus Lupin, i quattro rappresentanti delle Case e lo sconsolato Rubeus Hagrid avevano deciso di non vanificare quel momento di dolore profondo, ma non rassegnato. Se Silente era morto nulla inficiava che quel sacrificio potesse significare _vita_ per tutti gli altri, ed era quella un’immortalità più degna di mille ritratti, come di un posto d’onore nelle carte di cioccorana – anche se forse il vecchio Albus avrebbe non poco gradito un simile omaggio.   
Minerva McGranitt, che di Hogwarts era stata illustre figlia e orgogliosa custode della tradizione, con misurata modestia aveva indicato Vitious quale probabile successore di Silente. Il prestigio della cattedra occupata, unitamente all’anzianità, ne facevano infatti una personalità di grande decoro e sicura forza rappresentativa. Slughorn, che l’affrontare temi ambiziosi non aveva mancato di riscuotere da un certo torpore, aveva mostrato improvviso interesse alla questione delle candidature, salvo ritrarsene piccato quando aveva realizzato che nessuno avesse comunque in mente di far il suo nome. Pomona Sprite non aveva neppure pensato di proporsi, ma aveva caldeggiato che fosse ora un nome femminile a guidare Hogwarts: un nome che ricordasse alla comunità magica ben altra personalità che non la Umbridge, nonché una linea di successione diretta e incontestata rispetto alla dirittura che Silente aveva impresso.   
Il discorso della McGranitt fu breve e misurato e senz’altro molto fedele a quel che un magico cappello auspicava da almeno tre anni: Hogwarts non era un’aristocrazia, né una dittatura. Era anzi opportuno che le quattro Case marciassero più unite che mai, verso un obiettivo che non era più la semplice sapienza, ma la sopravvivenza stessa. Segni di assenso, capi chini e nessun applauso: era quel che la McGranitt voleva, imponendo da subito una nuova direttrice alla più antica e prestigiosa delle scuole di magia. Non si rinnegava l’arioso brio di Silente, ma si accettava che non era più né il luogo, né il tempo. Ora si affilavano le armi della resistenza: un domani, forse, vi sarebbero stati di nuovo balli e risa e dolci.   
Solo allora, oltre una cornice argentata che rifletteva la lunga barba canuta, Silente si era concesso per qualche istante, con un inchino benedicente e beneaugurate, e in quel momento altri inchini e altri plausi avevano concluso il cerimoniale del passaggio delle consegne.   
Risolta la successione, le questioni da dibattere nell’immediato non erano parse di minore peso, soprattutto a fronte del reclutamento quasi coatto, improvviso e sorprendente di Remus Lupin.   
Horace Slughorn, che aveva un chiaro ricordo dei Malandrini – dal talento di James Potter per il Quidditch al fascino talentuoso di Lily Evans – ma ancor più della tetra fine ch’era toccata ai migliori esponenti di una dorata e promettente generazione, si era infatti premurato di osservare che già un anno quell’incarico era stato conferito e che già in quell’occasione un Lupo Mannaro non si era dimostrato il massimo dell’affidabilità. Quel che Slughorn avrebbe desiderato, a quel punto, era il ritiro conseguente della candidatura, una chiusura immediata della scuola per insufficienza di personale, e ottenere così la scusa per ritrarsi in anfratti oscuri in cui la sua ambizione avrebbe smesso di soccorrere altro che non le sue scorte di dolciumi.   
Il vecchio Horace, però, si era trovato davanti un uomo dimesso, dall’espressione rassegnata, eppure illuminata da due occhi fieri e brillanti – forse l’unica qualità davvero attraente in una figurina da nulla. Era seguito un sorriso: ironico, poco cordiale e _lupesco_.   
“Affiderei la _bestia_ alla bontà del Pozionista, ma vi assicuro che le mie qualità sul fronte dell’insegnamento delle Arti Oscure non sono mai state contestate. Se lo desiderate, potrei darvene un saggio io stesso,” era stato il succinto ed efficace discorso, cui solo Hagrid, in ogni caso, aveva concesso pieno appoggio, picchiando con forza le proprie manone e indicando quale fosse per l’ennesima volta il suo più vorace desiderio.   
Hogwarts doveva vivere, anzi _sopravvivere_ a tutto, perché era la tomba di Silente e, pertanto, eterna come nessuno stregone poteva essere.  
La nomina di Remus Lupin aveva anche un significato più solido e profondo: un significato che la nuova Preside e il giovane professore coglievano forse con più profondità di tutti gli altri. Era una nomina che nasceva dalla ribellione e dal dubbio.   
Dalla ribellione, perché negare a Riddle la forza maledicente di un suo incanto voleva dire svellere la più solida delle sue tante horcrux – quella della paura e della fama nera.   
Dal dubbio, perché Remus Lupin, come chiunque avesse conosciuto le parti implicate nella morte di Albus Silente, non credeva al tradimento di Piton.   
E non credere al tradimento di Severus voleva dire assumere un’altra consapevolezza: c’era un uomo che aveva combattuto da solo – o quasi – una guerra disperata per tre lustri, movendosi tra i fronti non per vigliaccheria, ma per riscattare un’ambizione di gioventù stolta e immatura. Quell’uomo poteva essere in grave pericolo, ma infamandosi li aveva salvati di nuovo tutti. Quell’uomo, soprattutto, non aveva ucciso Silente: quell’uomo gli aveva obbedito fino in fondo.   
Nel nome di un _Principe Mezzosangue_ , non meno che dell’illustre Preside, dunque, occorreva perpetuare la tradizione, nutrirla di nuovi valori e rafforzarla fino in fondo. Più compatto fosse stato quel fronte, maggiori sarebbero state le possibilità di riunirlo.   
Severus si era rivelato un duellante migliore di migliaia d’altri, affilando la lama della propria occlumanzia fino a ritorcerla contro chi vi aveva letto uno dei tanti pregi che glielo rendevano grato. Ma Voldemort poteva esser mutevole come l’Ostro delle tempeste peggiori.   
Remus sapeva bene di non poter chiedere a Piton né amicizia, né perdono, ma non gli avrebbe mai negato il rispetto che per primo aveva comunque ricevuto. Nel nome della ribellione a una legge di paura e del dubbio del tradimento intestino, Remus Lupin era pronto a tornare a Hogwarts, a restarci, e a combattere nel suo nome.   
Un giorno non troppo lontano, forse, avrebbe ucciso Minus e gli sarebbe toccata un’altra esecuzione: quel giorno sarebbe stato comunque un gran giorno, perché i Malandrini sarebbero tornati insieme, nel bene come nel male, chiudendo il cerchio di una tragica parabola.  
Frattanto gli sarebbe toccato di sopravvivere a Nimphadora, e non era del tutto certo di potervi riuscire.  
Quel singolare impasto di memorie tetre e più futili congetture aveva tenuto impegnato Remus Lupin finché l’inconfondibile testa rossa di Ron Weasley e quella altrettanto nota di Hermione Granger, non si erano affacciate in uno scomparto altrimenti silenzioso, visto e considerato che Neville non fosse d’abitudine un gran conversatore, ma divenisse afono davanti a un libro di Erbologia.   
Paciock era un ragazzo timido, goffo e sfortunato, che tuttavia non aveva mai mancato di catturare la sua simpatia. Era molto diverso da suo padre – che prima d’essere ridotto a un vegetale da Bellatrix Lestrange era un tipo ciarliero, intraprendente, forse spaccone con ogni buon Auror di grande talento – ma nulla toglieva una dolente e sensibile dignità alla sua persona. Nessuno, soprattutto, avrebbe potuto dire che Neville fosse un pavido, e non per la sua parte nell’assalto al Ministero, ma perché aveva sempre conservato in sé, come un piccolo morticino dimenticato, il grande dolore della sua vita. Non l’aveva mai usato per colpevolizzare nessuno, né per assumere il benché minimo lustro agli occhi degli altri.   
Era un ragazzo incapace di gettare anche il più piccolo brandello di carta che giungeva dalle mani di una madre ormai idiota: era una persona di cuore, ed erano quelli come lui l’unico autentico pericolo per Voldemort. Dove c’erano quelli come Paciock, il Marchio Nero non avrebbe mai davvero offeso.   
E poi c’erano quelli come Ron: scavezzacollo, superficiali, forse, ma pronti a tutto per aiutare un amico; gli eterni secondi, un po’ spalla, un po’ protagonisti, come tutti sono in un momento della propria vita.   
E c’erano quelle come Hermione: tanto cervello e tanto cuore, tanta ragione e tanta passione. Erano quelle per cui James avrebbe perso la testa milioni di volte e che milioni di volte si sarebbero immolate per salvare il proprio figlio, il proprio amante, la propria sorella o la propria madre.   
Remus Lupin non poteva fare a meno di guardare quei ragazzi, leggere in essi il proprio passato e pensare che il futuro esisteva in quanto _loro_ esistevano, ed erano vivi e presenti.  
Remus Lupin, nondimeno, era stato anche preallertato in merito a ben altro. E quell’ _altro_ non mancava di impensierirlo un po’.   
  
Il capitolo di ammissione di Draco Malfoy per quel discusso settimo anno howgartiano non aveva mancato di suscitare qualche perplessità; forse era anzi il caso di rilevare come fosse stato sollevato ben più di un dubbio, proprio in ragione del forte e indiscutibile coinvolgimento dello stesso nella morte di Silente.   
Contrariamente a quel che si potrebbe ritenere – visto che il non troppo amabile figlio di Lucius aveva avuto una discreta parte nella fine della sua carriera – Lupin aveva aderito senza alcuna riserva alla sua ammissione, almeno quanto il suo promesso responsabile aveva tentato in ogni modo di non doverselo trovare davanti. Solo un naturale buon carattere, unito a una sottile freddezza e sostanziale indifferenza, aveva impedito a Remus di fare dell’ironia su qualcuno che, in altri tempi, sarebbe stato per certo il baciapile designato di Lucius Malfoy.   
La luna piena era però lontana e i suoi pensieri molto umani e molto concreti: anche Draco, in fin dei conti, era un ragazzo che si era trovato per un gioco perverso della sorte dal lato peggiore della barricata.   
Non solo: l’intromissione di Piton chiamava in conto un messaggio chiaro ed eloquente. Non solo Severus accusava se stesso, ma teneva a sottolineare come Draco fosse, in primo luogo, un personalissimo memento per Lucius (e questa era informazione da destinare ad Arthur. Forse era il caso che Weasley, agendo anche per il conto del figlio Percy, invitasse il Ministero ad aumentare la sorveglianza ad Azkaban, per ragioni ora molto diverse dalla fuga. Era il caso, piuttosto, non entrassero sospetti). Secondariamente, ne sviliva la funzione nel contesto.   
Ora: conoscendo il rapporto di amicizia e di riconoscenza profonda che univa Piton a Malfoy, suonava davvero strano che ne mortificasse l’erede quasi fosse una vile marionetta, soprattutto dopo aver protetto quel prezioso erede per sei lunghi anni. Poteva essere mero calcolo, d’accordo, ma Lucius era caduto in disgrazia presso Voldemort almeno due anni prima. Non v’era ragione per perpetrare l’inganno.   
Erano mere supposizioni, come fumoso e vago era il tappeto in cui tutti ora si trovavano a muovere il passo, ma era una scelta obbligata, almeno quanto dura e ingenerosa: bisognava scommettere e sperare in una buona mano.   
Era ciò che aveva fatto Remus Lupin, con un voto di favore che si era rivelato determinante, fosse pure perché bilanciava la mozione di espulsione caldeggiata da Hagrid e Slughorn.  
Un voto di favore di cui si era in parte pentito quando aveva sentito la voce di Potter sollevarsi non poco alterata, per tradursi, se non in una maledizione senza perdono, in qualcosa di molto simile. Considerando che fosse il solo dei docenti a non potersi permettere di meglio di uno scomparto di seconda classe da dividere con gli studenti – eventualità, questa, che non lo disturbava – non aveva avuto alcuna difficoltà a raggiungere il cuore del convoglio, ove lo scatenato _fight fight_ scandito da Finnigan lasciava intendere cosa stesse accadendo, se poi mai aveva avuto dubbi in merito al contrario.  
  
Che tra Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter non corresse buon sangue era noto. Harry aveva un’indole focosa ma non cattiva, mentre l’altro aggiungeva a ogni tiro una punta di malignità che non sorprendeva solo perché rispecchiava appieno le sue origini. La differenza fondamentale tra i due, però – differenza che diventava schiacciante nel nuovo contesto – era che Harry, con tutti i suoi limiti di diciassettenne, sapeva benissimo come si stava al mondo, fosse pure perché la storia gli aveva già allungato abbastanza calci da raddrizzargli come una squadra la linea dell’orizzonte percorribile. Draco, no, proprio per niente. Era nato con troppi galeoni e un padre troppo influente. Un padre che aveva commesso una serie di errori strategici, sicuro, ma che poteva cavarsela e gestirli proprio per la memoria storica che ne aveva.   
Il figlio, no, il figlio ne subiva solo le conseguenze, nel bene come nel male. E le conseguenze potevano anche essere quella specie di odio ereditario per i filobabbani che gli si ritorceva contro ora che i filobabbani erano il cavallo vincente, la resistenza, i giusti.   
E l’eroe dei filobabbani era Harry Potter tra i coetanei, almeno quanto Arthur Weasley lo era tra gli adulti. E prima ancora e più ancora, lo stesso Albus Silente.   
Draco non era più neppure la Torre sulla scacchiera: era un pedone da due soldi e il Re-Potter l’avrebbe mangiato, perché anche il resto del fronte si ritraeva abbandonandolo.   
La prova era quel _fight fight_ : non si trattava di tifare per Potter, si trattava di chiedergli di farlo a pezzi. C’era dentro tutta la crudeltà dell’età, del dolore per il lutto recente e dell’incertezza per il futuro. Eppure non era nulla che potesse esser tollerato, perché era _gratuito_. Non era la risposta a un torto; era l’idea di una vendetta che non aveva ragione d’esistere.   
O di un fastidio: quasi una di quelle malandrinate che avevano portato _Mocciosus_ sulla via di Voldemort.   
Una via senza ritorno.  
  
Fortunatamente Harry non aveva pensato di ricorrere alla magia: sapevano tutti che fosse molto più abile di Malfoy su quel fronte e non vi sarebbe stata difesa. Harry era più allenato, più pronto e sapeva usare la bacchetta persino con la forza della disperazione. Ma era anche focoso, impulsivo e rabbioso non meno di suo padre James: in quei contesti i Potter preferivano risolvere le questioni da babbani. La legge degli equilibri pensava proprio a tutto.  
Malfoy stava forse dormendo quando l’altro si era accorto della sua presenza: poteva dedurlo dal fatto che il livido nerastro che attraversava lo zigomo di Draco coincidesse con la giuntura isolante del finestrino. Harry c’era andato pesante e neppure aveva pensato, una volta tanto, all’essere leale. Non poteva colpevolizzarlo, ma non poteva nemmeno entrare nella logica di un ragazzo di diciassette anni quando ne aveva più del doppio e ne aveva viste troppe per non riderci su. Quel che lo impressionava di più era il fatto che il corridoio si stesse riempiendo di spettatori, e quegli spettatori fossero pure Serpeverde, ma nessuno – davvero nessuno – si fosse sentito toccato dalla scena, o intenzionato a intervenire.   
Quello non era un buon segno, perché inverava i suoi timori peggiori, legati o meno che fossero alla riammissione di Malfoy a Hogwarts.   
  
“Adesso basta, Harry! Da quando il regolamento dei Grifondoro ammetterebbe risse, me lo spieghi? O insegnerebbe ad aggredire i compagni?”  
“Non siamo a Hogwarts e _quello_ non è un mio compagno!” era stata la concitata replica. Per proprio conto Draco, più pallido del solito – o forse tale era l’impressione che riceveva dal contrasto sgradevole tra il colore chiaro della pelle e il rubino scuro del sangue che gli insudiciava il viso – non aveva concorso a migliorare le cose, visto che aveva replicato con un’occhiata sprezzante e un “Il disgusto è reciproco,” che gli avrebbe fatto montare il desiderio di dargliene altrettante, se solo non ci avesse pensato ancora Potter, sfuggito per l’ennesima volta al suo controllo.  
“Weasley! Non stare lì impalato. Dammi una mano a trattenerlo!”  
Ron, il figlio di Arthur e di Molly Weasley, personalità generosissime e nobili, aveva sorriso in un modo fin troppo eloquente, scuotendo divertito i rossi capelli. “Non ci penso proprio. È molto più divertente così.” E l’applauso ch’era seguito, sottolineato dai celebri fischi di Finnigan, aveva acuito ancor più il senso straniante e crudele del contesto.  
“Perfetto,” aveva ringhiato a denti stretti, prima di impugnare la propria bacchetta. ‘ _Petrificus Totalus_ ’ aveva scandito alle spalle di Harry, arrestando a mezz’aria l’ennesimo colpo. “Cinquanta punti in meno a ciascuna casa per il comportamento indegno. A Grifondoro, altri cento punti in meno: cinquanta per l’iniziativa di Harry Potter e cinquanta per la _degnissima_ condotta del Caposcuola Weasley. Mi complimento davvero per l’esordio di tutti voi e mi auguro davvero che non vogliate onorarmi di altre simili scene. Dubito che sia qualcosa che avrebbe fatto inorgoglire l’onorato Preside che forse _qualcuno_ aveva intenzione di vendicare. Draco Malfoy è un vostro compagno. Le aggressioni tra compagni non sono e non saranno mai tollerate. Fine dello spettacolo,” aveva scandito amaro.  
C’era stata qualche debole protesta, ma un’occhiata intimidatoria l’aveva presto dissolta. Ron, insoddisfatto del suo salomonico giudizio, aveva preso con sé Harry, sebbene fosse noto che sarebbe stata la Granger a occuparsene.   
Mancavano ancora due ore a Hogwarts e già si sentiva esausto. Solo dopo aver chiuso la porta dello scomparto alle proprie spalle, Remus si era concesso di trarre un sospiro di sollievo.   
Draco non aveva detto una sola parola: non si era lamentato, né aveva ringraziato. Sembrava piuttosto che volesse ignorarlo, assorbito nel maldestro tentativo di ripulirsi il viso pesto. Si era alzato di nuovo e gli si era avvicinato. “Draco? Fammi dare un’occhiata. Posso…”  
“Non mi tocchi!” L’aveva visto ritrarsi come se davvero si fosse trovato ancora davanti un Harry molto infuriato. Il tono era come di consueto gelido e sprezzante, ma tremava la sua voce e tremava per primo.   
Com’era normale e com’era umano.  
“Come preferisci. Spero comunque che tu non abbia nulla in contrario se resterò qui.”  
“Non ho bisogno della sua protezione.”  
“Non ho intenzione di proteggerti. Vorrei solo evitare che Hogwarts divenga sinonimo di proclami funebri. Non mi sembrerebbe una buona fama per il luogo in cui mi piacerebbe lavorare.”  
L’aveva visto chinare il capo. Non poteva leggere la sua espressione, ma il tremito con cui le sue dita stropicciavano un fazzoletto di raffinata batista ormai picchiettato di bruno era inequivocabile.  
“Draco…”  
 _  
Cominciai a piangere. Davanti a quello straccione, quel subumano, quella mezza bestia che avevo sempre detestato non meno del suo San Potter e dei suoi adorati Grifondoro, io, Draco Malfoy, cominciai a piangere. Non lo feci perché Potter aveva fatto quello che mi aspettavo da lui o per quello che aveva detto il suo amichetto del cuore: ero preparato all’evenienza. Lo feci perché non ero preparato davvero al resto.   
Non ero preparato all’ipotesi di vedermela da solo contro quella massa di scartine che non valevano un Malfoy neppure sommate.  
Non ero preparato all’idea di dovermi rimettere alla pietà di uno come Remus Lupin.  
Non ero neppure preparato all’idea di poter provare un simile sollievo nell’essere abbracciato da una creatura tanto inferiore, eppure così preziosa in quel momento – forse il momento peggiore della mia esistenza.  
E quella era di sicuro l’umiliazione peggiore della mia breve vita: non solo perché lasciai che un lupo mannaro straccione mi consolasse, ma perché lo desideravo tanto che ci avrei perso il nome.  
E quello non era neppure il mio primo giorno a Hogwarts._


	7. Com’è lecito attendersi dai risvegli che seguono il peggiore degli incubi

“Io… Io non riesco a crederci!”   
Ogniqualvolta Hermione Granger fosse esplosa in una simile esclamazione, Ronald Weasley avrebbe scommesso persino i galeoni che non possedeva – e dubitava che i gemelli potessero aver voglia di prestargli – che la sua _adorabile_ compagna non solo fosse consapevole di quel che aveva davanti agli occhi, ma non avesse dubbi da sottoporre neppure alla più savia delle autorità magiche.   
Hermione Granger, del resto, non era il tipo che potessi dire amante delle chiacchiere problematiche o delle ragionevoli perplessità. Soprattutto Ronald Weasley sapeva che quello era un intercalare retorico: lo sapeva abbastanza da cominciare a preoccuparsi, perché la stessa Molly Weasley era nulla rispetto alle ire funeste della Caposcuola di una Casa appena privata – del tutto gratuitamente ai suoi occhi, per altro – di centocinquanta punti.   
“No. Nemmeno io” aveva controreplicato asciutto, puntellando Harry contro il fermaporta di uno scomparto libero e allontanandosi una ciocca rossa e ribelle dalla fronte. “Grifondoro meritava di vincere la coppa, fosse solo per…”   
Si era visto scoccare un’occhiata furibonda, che il languido nocciola delle iridi di Hermione non rendeva più mite. Ron non era uno sprovveduto o uno tanto ingenuo da non fiutare la tempesta quando già le foglie mulinavano ai suoi piedi: figurarsi quando il cuore del tifone lo indicava come il prossimo bersaglio. Si era dunque fatto da parte, domandando scusa a Harry se in un impeto di zelo Hermione non solo gli avesse restituito l’incomodo della vitalità, ma pure innescato un attacco di _tarantallegra_.   
“Ronald Weasley… Mi auguro per te che tu stia scherzando” l’aveva sentita sibilare, mentre estraeva la propria bacchetta. Per proprio conto stava scartando in quel momento una cioccorana e si sentiva ben poco portato alle speculazioni fini a se stesse, tanto più su questioni di principio che non avevano proprio ragion d’essere.   
Harry si confermava per l’ennesima volta come la sola persona dotata davvero di fegato e del coraggio delle proprie azioni. O meglio: gli sarebbe piaciuto trovarsi al suo posto, ma non aveva avuto la fortuna tutta potteresca di trovare una sistemazione prossima a quella serpe maledetta. In caso contrario, gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto sentire il pavido furetto implorare pietà sul muso del figlio di qualcuno che la sua _nobile_ famiglia si divertiva tanto a insultare.   
“No” aveva articolato dopo poco, deglutendo a fatica l’impasto dolciastro e vischioso. “Non sto scherzando per niente. Non mi dirai che Harry era in torto, secondo te!”   
Hermione, con la bacchetta ancora volta a Potter, aveva esitato. Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsene un po’ geloso: aveva sempre avuto un debole per il Prescelto; non si sarebbe anzi troppo stupito se fosse arrivata al punto da rimangiarsi tutte le sue puntigliose e intransigenti convinzioni per trovargli un alibi. Hermione era fatta così: alla fine, però, aveva scelto lui, e quello era qualcosa che ancor prima del suo cuore scaldava l’orgoglio.   
Per un’inezia, forse, ma aveva avuto la meglio su Potter.   
“Forse non era quello il modo…” l’aveva sentita mormorare, prima di sciogliere l’incantesimo del professor Lupin.   
Harry, costretto entro la posa forzosa del castigatore, si era sbilanciato in avanti, costringendolo a un rapido intervento di recupero. “Grazie, Ron”, l’aveva sentito replicare a denti stretti.  
“Non c’è di che. È un’ulteriore prova che sono il miglior portiere di Hogwarts, no?” aveva ridacchiato in rimando. Dall’occhiata con cui il suo capitano l’aveva _ringraziato_ , nondimeno, era meglio che tacesse, se non voleva che il suo ambito posto fosse concesso a un pallone gonfiato di sua conoscenza. Tra l’altro, dal rossore che le imporporava le gote – reazione che aveva notato in Hermione solo in due circostanze: o quando la baciava, o quando era arrabbiata oltre i limiti del tollerabile (e quello non era un caso dubbio) – _qualcuno_ avrebbe tenuto banco e preteso attenzione per tutto il tempo che residuava all’arrivo.   
E di solito non erano ingiunzioni sindacabili.   
Harry, frattanto, si era sistemato il colletto della camicia e tentava, con sospiri profondi, di recuperare un controllo perso almeno due anni prima.   
“Come mai siete qui? Non dovreste essere nella carrozza dei Caposcuola?”   
Era un’interrogativa retorica, da elusione puerile, ma Hermione non gli aveva lasciato il tempo di alleggerire i toni con una battuta provvidenziale – Ronald Weasley non era così sciocco da non capire quando erano le donne a impugnare la bacchetta per il manico, e aveva obbedito senza protestare.  
“Harry… Sono molto felice di sapere che ti ricordi del fatto che noi siamo i Capiscuola quest’anno. Ma questo non ti suggerisce niente?”  
Harry l’aveva fissata senza particolare sorpresa e con una luce stizzosa negli occhi verdi. “Vuoi punirmi, Hermione?”   
“Dovrei. E lo farò, se dovesse capitare in futuro.”   
“Allora vorrà dire che starò attento a non darti né la soddisfazione né il disturbo, perché posso dirti sin d’ora che capiterà senz’altro, e spero senza troppi testimoni.”   
La voce di Potter era ferma. Davanti a certe prove di carattere del suo migliore amico, Ronal Weasley si era sempre sentito un po’ inadeguato. Non era pavido e non era neppure il tipo da ingoiare il rospo, ma Harry era un’altra cosa. La sua fierezza era un’ _altra cosa_.   
Poteva essere merito di quella famosa cicatrice, come di tutto quel ch’era accaduto dal suo arrivo a Hogwarts in poi.   
Hermione, invece, era livida, sebbene in un modo diverso da quell’espressione furente e desolata che assumeva in occasione di ogni loro litigio. V’era qualcosa di preoccupato, dolente e amareggiato, fosse pure perché si trattava di una questione molto più sostanziosa e seccante che non decidere della superiorità di un gatto o di un topo.   
“Harry… Se Draco è ancora a Hogwarts ci sarà di certo un perché. La professoressa McGranitt avrà…”   
“La professoressa McGranitt ha mai sospettato di Piton? La professoressa McGranitt era accanto al Preside quando è successo? La professoressa McGranitt l’ha visto, mentre…”   
“… Quello che volevo dire è che…”   
“Silente è morto perché tutti seguivano certe _regole_. Ma quali regole? Perché tutti pensavano di dover fare solo il loro lavoro e non è giusto! Perché Silente non faceva _solo_ il proprio lavoro… E neppure tuo fratello, no, Ron?”   
Chiamato in causa proprio malgrado, aveva annuito, evitando di guardare Hermione. “Io sono con te, Harry. Non m’importa dei punti di Grifondoro, e non m’importa nemmeno della Coppa, né di essere o meno un Caposcuola degno. Sono sicuro che saresti piaciuto pure a Sirius… Tutto qui.”   
Harry aveva sorriso con manifesta gratitudine. Hermione si era seduta sul sedile prospiciente il loro, scontenta, silenziosa e piccata. Si aspettava senz’altro una condotta più solidale, anziché la conferma di quanto già Lupin aveva detto, e cioè che si era comportato in modo indegno.   
Ma indegno per chi?   
Non riusciva a trovare neppure una falla nel ragionamento di Harry; non la trovava perché tutti sapevano cosa avesse fatto Malfoy in sei anni, e se ora quei sei anni di ininterrotto dominio si trasformavano nel legittimo fango che glieli aveva donati, altrettanto sacrosanto e giusto era che li scontasse senza lamentarsene troppo.   
Hermione, però, era contorta e inadatta a valutazioni così semplici e ovvie. Era parte del suo fascino, ma anche qualcosa che poteva rendere insopportabile il suo broncio.   
Esasperato e intimidito da quel prolungato silenzio aveva pregato con tutte le proprie forze che accadesse qualcosa in grado di spezzarlo.   
Che fosse meglio serbare per sé simili aneliti, in ogni caso, era parso evidente come la porta dello scomparto si era aperta con un colpo secco, lasciando esplodere il più fragoroso applauso che potesse immaginare.   
Mentre Ginny entrava come una furia, gli assestava una pacca di congratulazioni molto fraterna e quasi virile, prima di tornar a essere _solo_ Ginevra sulle gambe di Potter, Seamus, con la faccia irlandese delle grandi occasioni, pontificava: ‘ _i migliori meno centocinquanta punti della storia di Grifondoro, ragazzi. Harry? Ron? Siete degli eroi._ ’   
A quel punto Hermione si era alzata di scatto e, travolgendo qualche matricola, si era curata di manifestare il proprio disappunto.  
Ron Weasley – anni diciassette e adolescente tanto tipico da potersi proporre persino per un campione babbano – avrebbe dato in un qualunque altro contesto la vita di Leotordo per sentirsi al centro di un’attenzione che aveva visto tributata ai soli gemelli versus Umbridge.   
Poiché tuttavia in tale tipicità rientrava pure Hermione Granger, ragazza deliziosa e difficile al contempo, il nostro si era alzato a malincuore e, sfidando così i proclami dell’ufficializzazione di una storia che sarebbe comunque divenuta di dominio pubblico, si era affrettato a seguirla.   
L’unica certezza rassicurante in suo possesso era quella che voleva le collere della giovane strega tanto immediate e isteriche quanto inclini a una depressione totale e repentina.   
Una volta colta la strategia non era difficile rabbonirla: bastava consolarla al momento giusto.   
Considerando la propria statura, nonché la fama che questa volta lo precedeva – e gli faceva aumentare di una decina di pollici al secondo l’ampiezza del torace – non aveva avuto alcuna difficoltà a raggiungerla.   
Hermione, che come tutte le ragazze – spettri compresi – aveva un debole per i _pianti di gabinetto_ , si era infatti infilata nel primo bagno libero di un treno che, per quanto magico, aveva sempre lasciato a desiderare in merito ai servizi. L’aveva realizzato dal fatto che ci fosse una significativa fila di bambine (poco più alte del suo ginocchio) altrettanto sull’orlo delle lacrime e con le facce rosse. Quando quella con l’urgenza meno manifesta aveva trovato la forza di pigolare che oltre il pertugio c’era una Caposcuola, Ron Weasley aveva impiegato ben poco a tracciarne il profilo – sebbene si fosse curato di accennare a bassa voce a quello ch’era il dettaglio più rilevante ai fini dell’identificazione. ‘ _Ha i capelli un po’ cespugliosi?_ ’   
Con grande sollievo delle bisognose, aveva liberato un lieve colpo di tosse e impostato un: “Caposcuola Granger? Non abbiamo ancora finito il turno di sorveglianza” funzionale sia ad accrescere la sua non ancora comprovata autorevolezza, sia a pungere Hermione nel suo punto debole – il senso del dovere.   
Dopo un paio di minuti la porta si era infatti aperta.  
Hermione era uscita a testa bassa, respirando in modo rumoroso. Come aveva provato ad afferrarle la mano, era stato dissuaso da un giocoso schiaffetto che poteva avergli incrinato il metatarso, né nulla – compreso il fatto che gli camminasse a cinque metri di distanza – lo invitava a credere che potesse essere ridotta a più miti consigli entro breve. Aveva respirato in profondità, prima di raggiungerla, guardarsi intorno con fare cospiratorio, stringerla alle spalle a tradimento e chiudersi con lei in uno degli scomparti sprovvisti di occupanti, visto che tutti erano troppo impegnati a farsi raccontare da Harry la sequenza destro-sinistro con cui aveva ristabilito una parvenza di giustizia nella storia.  
“Perfetto. Ora siamo soli. Che ne dici di _parlare_ un attimo?” aveva esalato, già esausto al pensiero che le ronde con Hermione potessero trasformarsi proprio in _quello_ : sfiancanti divergenze di principio su _tutto_.  
“Parlare di cosa? Del tuo straordinario senso dell’onore e della mia totale mancanza di umorismo?”   
Aveva gli occhi arrossati e la sua voce suonava molto simile a quella di un disco rotto… Oppure alle scimmie urlatrici che Molly si ostinava a spacciare per gloriosi usignoli della sua epoca bacucca.  
“Tu non manchi di senso dell’umorismo. Tu ti dimentichi solo di averlo quando serve!” le aveva ribattuto, sperando che fosse una replica abbastanza vicina alle aspettative di Hermione – il problema d’affrontare un discorso con le donne non era tanto dato dalla profondità del discorso in sé, ma dal copione pregresso ch’esse si stampavano in mente. E a diciassette anni, Ron Weasley l’aveva inteso.   
Il fatto che la Granger avesse sospirato, ma _non_ lacrimato ancora lo induceva comunque a ben sperare.  
“Questa non è una questione umoristica. Il professor Lupin ha punito tutti, e per di più ha punito Harry e te in particolare. Perché, te lo sei chiesto?”   
“Be’, no. Ma non mi pare la fine del mondo. L’avrà detto tanto per dire. Non è sicuro che…”   
“È il principio, Ron! Harry stava sbagliando e tu ti sei rifiutato di fermarlo!”   
“… Perché non pensavo che avesse torto. Non mi sembra così difficile da capire!”  
Hermione aveva abbassato lo sguardo, tormentando con le dita la stoffa della propria divisa.  
Era evidente che fosse la prima a non sapere quale partito scegliere, lacerata tra il proprio insopportabile bisogno di rispondere alle regole e quello altrettanto palese di benedire la loro causa. Si era alzato, inginocchiandosi poi davanti a lei e prendendole le mani.   
“Senti… Ti ricordi di quando ti ha chiamato _mezzosangue_ la prima volta e io ho vomitato lumache per un giorno?”   
Hermione aveva annuito mesta.   
“Ecco… Pensa poi a tutte le volte in cui ha offeso la mia famiglia dandoci degli straccioni, solo perché essere onesti vuol dire avere anche meno galeoni dei Mangiamorte. Pensaci un po’… E poi dimmi se anche tu avresti avuto voglia di fermare Harry, anziché dargli pure una mano a chiudere quella boccaccia per sempre!”   
Hermione si era sciolta dalla sua stretta e aveva affondato le dita nei suoi capelli, prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciarglieli.   
“Una volta l’ho picchiato anch’io.”   
“Oh, sì. Indimenticabile.”   
“… Ma avevo tredici anni e _non_ ero una Caposcuola.”   
“Be’… Cosa cambia?”   
“Ron… Vediamo di crescere un po’ per questo settimo anno, uh?”  
Aveva sollevato il viso, fissandola interdetto. I discorsi di Hermione non erano mai del tutto chiari, ma quello sembrava molto più fumoso del solito. Quel che tuttavia Ron aveva appreso dalla reciproca frequentazione in tutti quegli anni è che a volte bastava assentire per farla contenta – e quando Hermione era contenta ne guadagnava l’umore di chiunque si fosse trovato nel raggio di miglia e miglia.   
“Come ti pare” aveva replicato, prima di alzarsi di nuovo e tenderle la mano. Hermione aveva esitato per qualche istante, prima di stringergliela e sollevarsi.   
Oltre il vetro, rischiarata nella notte piovosa e tetra, Hogsmeade tornava a defilarsi nota e rassicurante, per quanto incerto e ben più gramo fosse il clima di quel ritorno. Non mancava più molto a Hogwarts, ma Ron aveva l’impressione che nulla più somigliasse comunque a ciò che era stato, com’è lecito attendersi dai risvegli che seguono il peggiore degli incubi.  
  
Quando l’ultimo rinculo del treno aveva arrestato il convoglio e denunciato l’arrivo a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy si era destato dal sonno profondo in cui era caduto con la rassicurante certezza d’essere rimasto solo nel proprio scomparto. Il tramestio che si avvertiva lungo il corridoio lasciava pensare che la massa dei pecoroni della scuola si fosse messa in marcia.   
La _felice_ esperienza del saluto di Potter lo invitava piuttosto a un’oculata prudenza e a posticipare di un poco la propria discesa. Aveva cercato il proprio volto nel riflesso del finestrino che, affacciandosi nella notte già fonda del rifugio incantato tra le montagne, agiva all’interno come uno specchio. Le aveva prese e si vedeva, aveva constatato con rabbia, ma non era comunque ridotto come San Potter appena un anno prima.   
Era una riflessione infantile, stonata e stupida, ma l’aveva rianimato un poco.   
L’unico, vero rifugio dei Malfoy era sempre stato l’orgoglio, ed era il primo a non volervi rinunciare.   
Aveva indossato il proprio mantello e verificato le giunture del baule. Tutto era in perfetto ordine come l’aveva disposto e come si addiceva a uno della sua classe. Con una lieve esitazione si era affacciato sul vestibolo ormai quasi deserto, traendo un sospiro di sollievo quando aveva realizzato che ci fossero solo matricole del primo anno tanto imbranate da non capire neppure come si facesse galleggiare un bagaglio. Ne aveva spazzate via scostante un paio, prima di scendere le scalette e trovarsi davanti lo scenario maestoso e surreale che aveva continuato a devastare i suoi sogni.   
Hogwarts era Hogwarts: impietosa, eterna, maestosa, invincibile. Potevi mancare due mesi o un secolo, ma ti avrebbe sempre stupito con gli occhi ciechi e sapienti delle sue guglie, con la sonora maestà della conca in cui s’inseriva, con la fredda dignità della sua fama.   
E con la sua muta accusa.  
Aveva deglutito a fatica, prima di avviarsi verso le carrozze che conducevano al castello, curandosi di tenersi ben distante da quella specie di gigante sottosviluppato di Hagrid, come dai Grifondoro in generale, soprattutto se suoi coetanei.   
Aveva quasi individuato la vettura ideale – tre quarti di Corvonero del terzo anno, ragazze e probabilmente innocue – quando si era accorto che mai e poi mai avrebbe osato accedere a qualcosa trainato da esseri tanto repellenti.   
Cosa diavolo aveva detto il cervello alla McGranitt? Oppure era un tiro del guardaboschi deficiente, che non si era mai vergognato di nutrire un debole per i mostri come lui?  
“Oh… Adesso li vedi anche tu, vero?” aveva mormorato una voce incolore alle sue spalle. Si era volto sorpreso solo per trovarsi davanti Luna Lunatica Lovegood, scialba, sciatta e svitata come al solito.   
“Vedere cosa, scusa?”   
“Thestral” aveva replicato ferma e scostante la voce di Potter, apparso all’improvviso al suo fianco, quasi solo per il gusto di vederlo sobbalzare. “Del resto… Suppongo che l’aver visto morire Silente valga bene un simile disturbo, no?”  
Aveva stretto forte le dita attorno alla propria bacchetta, ma l’altro l’aveva oltrepassato senza aggiungere nulla, mostrando così di non avere interesse allo scontro.   
Una fortuna, insomma: per quanto se ne vergognasse, quell’evenienza l’aveva sollevato quanto il pensiero di potersi trovare presto al riparo.   
Un colpetto leggero da tergo l’aveva però ancora richiamato al presente.  
“Chi ti ha fatto un occhio nero, Malfoy? Dimmelo, così gli mando un mazzo di fiori.”   
Derisoria, sorniona, sprezzante: così l’aveva raggiunto anche la voce di quello scarto di Weasley, mentre la sua stupida mezzosangue rideva, fissando lo sguardo verso un orizzonte che non poteva più chiamare _proprio_.   
Era una disfatta?  
  
“Ehi, Draco? Vieni… Ti ho tenuto il posto!”  
  
No, forse no. Non finché lo sguardo di qualcuno avesse lasciato rilucere una folle invidia nei suoi riguardi.   
“Scusa, Zabini? Potresti spostare il tuo baule? Rischia di rovinare le dorature del mio… E sarebbe un peccato, non ti pare?”  
“ _Caposcuola_ Zabini.”  
“Dovresti rifarti il corredo. Le manifatture del mezzogiorno sono così _approssimative_ …”


	8. Il faut du courage pour apprécier la dureté et la douceur

L’adolescenziale infatuazione di Pansy Parkinson per l’aristocratico profilo di Draco Malfoy nacque, come quella della non troppo apprezzata coetanea Hermione Granger per il rosso Weasley, intorno al tredicesimo anno di età. Sino ad allora la bella e arrogante unigenita di un ricco e non troppo raffinato importatore di legname pregiato – per dirlo alla maniera babbana. _Incantosensibile_ avrebbe detto Olivander, mastro di bacchetta e principale e stimato cliente della Parkinson e co. – aveva privilegiato amicizie femminili, come si conviene a una signorina di buona famiglia non ancora del tutto uscita dall’infanzia.   
Dei primi due anni a Hogwarts ricordava soprattutto le chiacchiere un po’ pettegole e un po’ maldicenti al fianco di Millicent Bullstrode e Daphne Greengrass, qualche sospiro fugace alle spalle di Cedric Diggory – che aveva una venustà e un sorriso in grado di sfidare qualsivoglia logica di schieramento – e qualche dispettuccio occasionale alle odiose rappresentanti di Grifondoro, che non perdevano occasione di rinfacciare alla scuola la _Potter-bandiera_ e ostentare una familiarità che non invidiava loro. Hogwarts, per altro, non era stata al principio neppure la meta designata della sua educazione. Malgrado portasse un nome che tradiva l’origine britannica, i primi dieci anni di vita di Pansy Parkinson si erano spiegati nel clima continentale e inospitale del Belgio fiammingo, poiché la vicina piazza di Anversa era – come ai tempi dei Fugger e della _Romantische Straße_ lungo cui si dispiegavano gli uffici di cambio – la sede privilegiata degli affari paterni.   
La stessa Parkinson e co. (dove per _co._ si intendeva il notevole patrimonio di un suocero compiacente) esisteva in virtù del fortuito incontro di un allora giovane agente della Gringott con una ricca ereditiera dell’opulenta e provinciale aristocrazia locale.   
  
Ottilie Van Batenburg – dei Van Batenburg di quel Jan* decapitato a Vilvoorde come eretico, come meritava uno stregone unitosi a una faida religiosa babbana per il gusto del disordine fine a se stesso – era la primogenita di tre sorelle che nessun fattucchiere dotato di buonsenso avrebbe creduto di poter paragonare alle Black, per l’evidente e abissale inferiorità quanto a venustà, lignaggio e fama. L’unico dettaglio su cui Gert Van Batenburg era solito far leva per perorare la causa della propria prole era l’ingente dote di cui ciascuna delle tre purosangue disponeva, a partire dalla sua preferita: la bionda e apatica Ottilie.   
All’età di diciassette anni, quest’ultima già univa allo sguardo glauco e sognante della classica bellezza fiamminga qualcosa di languido e matronale che non aveva mancato di procurarle estimatori. Appena diplomatasi a Beauxbatons, ove era stata tra le protette della colossale madame Maxime (l’assenza di figli maschi aveva impedito a Gert di perpetuare l’orgogliosa tradizione di famiglia, che voleva tutti i futuri eredi del nome in quel di Durmstrang), la mite Ottilie non chiedeva altro che assicurarsi il decoro di un matrimonio saldo e consumare la restante esistenza secondo le abitudini della propria casta: tiranneggiare vecchi elfi domestici, fare figli e ingannare la noia ingrassando.   
A dispetto di tante coetanee più ribelli ed emancipate, non aveva mai pensato che l’amore potesse entrare nel conto degli accidenti della vita, né ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno: il giorno in cui il suo venerato padre l’avesse chiamata ad adempiere ai propri doveri di figlia diligente avrebbe obbedito senza remore e senza rancore. Gert, del resto, per quanto nel modo burbero dei vedovi circondati da sole femmine, non era avaro nel mostrare i propri sentimenti e nel garantirle che nulla che le fosse giunto da quel ramo avrebbe potuto danneggiarla.   
Una mattina d’inverno – era prossima la Yule e come in tutti i Paesi del Nord l’evento accendeva di un tripudio di luci alberi e insegne alla moda babbana – mentre si recava alla _maison_ di Frau Schmidt, nota modista di Anversa, per una riparazione da tempo commissionata a una pelliccia che non voleva saperne di adattarsi al suo seno prosperoso, era stata tuttavia urtata e quasi fatta cadere sul lastricato ghiacciato da un giovanotto smilzo e nervoso, dai penetranti occhi neri. Quel semplice dettaglio, che i chiari occhi d’Ottilie coglievano come rarità in un Paese per lo più abitato da profili esangui, tenui nei colori e nello spirito, era bastato ad aumentare in modo vertiginoso i palpiti di un cuore giovane e non allenato. Si potrebbe anzi dire del tutto vergine alle cotte, perché quella che colse Ottilie per l’indaffarato Jacob Paul Parkinson, agente di cambio di primo livello per la filiale fiamminga della Gringott, fu una cotta solenne.   
Ignorando come si attirasse un giovanotto nelle fitte maglie dell’amore, l’inesperta Ottilie usò l’unica arma che avesse sempre visto sfoderare al proprio padre con successo: l’arroganza della propria casta. Come Mr. Parkinson non avrebbe mai mancato di raccontare a ogni ricevimento – tediando chiunque, fuorché l’estasiata, deliziata, romantica moglie – la bionda fiamminga, afferrato il polso del più smilzo inglese, non solo l’aveva obbligato a scusarsi in un misto di olandese e tedesco a dir poco patetico, ma l’aveva costretto sotto minaccia di _Cruciatus_ a farle da cavalier servente per tutta la durata di un’interminabile esplorazione orientata a compere che non si erano concretizzate – non come si ebbe l’infamante licenziamento del povero agente, del quale nessun elfo o goblin avrebbe mai scusato l’inettitudine.   
Davanti alla conseguente mortificazione di Ottilie, che dal basso degli oltre dieci anni di differenza aveva ancora molto da imparare della vita, Jacob ebbe tuttavia la prontezza di pronunciare l’unica frase davvero opportuna: una sorta di _Abra Kadabra_ che, nei fatti, gli aprì il forziere dei Van Batenburg.   
“Non potrei negare che sia stato comunque molto più piacevole farle da _chaperon_ , _mademoiselle_.”   
Ottilie, che come tutti i fiamminghi nutriva un complesso d’inferiorità neppure troppo velato per la più musicale lingua vallona e ancor più per i raffinati vicini francesi, a tale delicatezza – dettata più che altro dal fatto che fossero le uniche parole francesi che Parkinson dominava decorosamente – si sciolse. E con quell’impetuosità quasi mediterranea che già aveva mostrato di possedere (e che in famiglia si imputava a una nonna bavarese), trascinò il giovane inglese sino alla sua opulenta casa e lo presentò al vecchio Gert con tali parole: ‘ _Venerato padre, concedetemi di sposare questo fattucchiere e farete felice la vostra diletta figlia_.’   
Difficile dire chi dei due uomini presenti fosse rimasto più impressionato. Fu proprio anzi l’espressione attonita di Jacob – che conosceva abbastanza il tedesco da spaventarsi per l’ingiunzione di Ottilie – a convincere Van Batenburg: il ragazzo aveva bisogno di abiti migliori e di un po’ più di grasso per suonare davvero convincente, ma, se non altro, aveva un pedigree rispettabile (qualche babbano solo tra lontani cugini e non nelle ultime quattro generazioni) e non sembrava un cacciatore di dote.   
Mentre il capofamiglia si perdeva in quelle elucubrazioni, Parkinson valutava l’antica, confortevole e opulenta dimora in cui era stato trascinato con l’occhio allenato del bancario, concludendo che se si fosse lasciato sfuggire una simile occasione avrebbe mostrato davvero d’essere un inetto.   
Ottilie era una bellezza solida, romantica e remissiva – quel genere di donna che ti ricorda una madre, più che un’amante. Quel genere di donna che ogni uomo vorrebbe trovare – e il vecchio pareva averlo preso in simpatia; si era prestato quindi a una commedia che aveva infine inghiottito gli attori fino a farne i protagonisti senza alcuna riserva.   
Mr. Parkinson adorava la propria moglie, che l’aveva ricompensato lasciandolo ingrassare al suo posto e mantenendo una linea che, se non proprio di una bellezza adolescenziale, la rendeva comunque una donna ancora piacente. Nella società magica, in cui ragioni di opportunità e di sangue rendevano i matrimoni combinati la regola, più che un’eccezione, la loro unione voluta soprattutto da un’assurda combinazione di eventi era forse un caso a sé, ma non per questo meno riuscito.   
Alla fastosa cerimonia nuziale – che Ottilie volle aperta anche alle antiche compagne di Beauxbatons, non meno che agli antichi colleghi paterni di Durmstrang, realizzando così un consesso che riuniva il meglio della società magica della metà degli anni settanta – partecipò anche una coppia che ebbe la sventura di attirare su di sé tanti sguardi da rendere quasi invisibili gli sposi, né, del resto, Lucius Malfoy e la sua fidanzata, l’algida e bellissima Narcissa Black, avrebbero preteso altrimenti.   
I Malfoy, come pure i Black, non erano clan ignorabili e i Parkinson mostrarono da subito l’intelligenza di credere nella bontà della sottomissione, pur mantenendo con scaltrezza un ampio margine di autonomia. Né Jacob, né tanto meno Ottilie, nei fatti, aderirono alla congrega dei Mangiamorte riuniti attorno a Voldemort. Non smisero senz’altro di fare affari e prestarsi al riciclaggio o all’occultamento delle fortune seguite alla disfatta di Riddle, ma evitarono di sposare una causa in modo tanto netto da trovarsi invisi all’opposto schieramento. Ne conseguì che in un’epoca funestata da lutti e orribili perdite, la Parkinson e co. divenne più solida e potente, fidando nell’amicizia dei molti che l’avevano usata come ancora di salvezza – non ultimi gli stessi Malfoy, per disperdere parte delle _graziose concessioni_ estorte ai tempi della militanza per Voldemort.   
Una vita tanto quieta e tanto felice mancava di un’ultima ragione di orgoglio – richiesta per altro a gran voce da Gert, cui non riusciva di accasare le altre sorelle di Ottilie, destinate, pertanto, a ingrassare zitelle: l’erede. Con grande scorno di Van Batenburg, che ancora sognava i tempi in cui a Durmstrang si usava la vergine di Norimberga contro i babbani impudenti – e che dunque non vedeva l’ora di un maschio a cui raccontarlo – Ottilie si decise a partorire una bambina nell’aprile del millenovecentoottanta. Una bambina che, a partire dal nome inglese, non aveva nulla della famiglia materna. Era tuttavia così piccola, tenera e carina, con i suoi capelli scuri e gli occhi che parevano braci ardenti, che Gert si dimenticò del proprio sessismo con l’amore appassionato che solo un nonno possiede.  
  
Sino all’età di dieci anni, dunque, Pansy Parkinson era vissuta nella realtà poliglotta e colorata della piazza di Anversa, tra istitutori costretti a sopportarne il carattere viziato oltre i limiti del ragionevole – visto che era la cocca del nonno e di due zie zitelle non v’era del resto ragione di sospettare altrimenti – e i racconti antibabbani del nonno Gert, il cui motto favorito era nei fatti: ‘ _L’unico babbano buono è un babbano morto_.’   
Con grande felicità di quest’ultimo, inoltre, la piccola Pansy, che parlava in inglese con il proprio padre, in francese con la madre e in un tedesco fiammingo e barocco con il nonno – aveva promesso che all’età di undici anni sarebbe diventata allieva di Durmstrang e avrebbe richiesto l’uso della sala delle torture per gli odiati babbani, mezzosangue e simpatizzanti. Inutile dire la grande costernazione che ricadde su quelle timide illusioni, quando Ottilie fece presente che l’unica educazione competesse a una signorina come si deve potesse giungere da Beauxbatons, ove avrebbe imparato i migliori incantesimi di ricamo del mondo magico, a camminare come una Veela e a sollevare il mignolo nel bere il the.   
Pansy, che a dieci anni supplicava il nonno di farle assaggiare il suo grog, strepitò e pianse come tutti i bambini che si trovano davanti alla prima perentoria ingiunzione della propria vita.   
“ _Ma se quelle non hanno neppure trovato un marito!_ ” ululò gettando nella costernazione più nera le due zie ciccione e stendendo un velo d’imbarazzo sulla famiglia e sulla complicata decisione. Infine vinse il buonsenso, e venne convocato d’urgenza un cenacolo familiare in cui discutere il futuro della piccola regina di casa. Considerando che padre e figlia non volessero schiodarsi dalle personali fissazioni, Parkinson si offerse per un voto salomonico, promuovendo Hogwarts, che non era né un _covo di ricamatrici_ , come Gert usava definire il collegio frequentato dalle figlie, né un _inferno di Mangiamorte_ , appellativo molto eloquente che Ottilie usava per Durmstrang. A dir la verità, Jacob, mente allenata al calcolo, aveva già avuto modo di sapere come anche l’erede dei Malfoy fosse stato destinato alla scuola inglese e, sicuro come tutti i padri del fascino della figlia, non avrebbe accolto senza una discreta soddisfazione la possibilità che si creassero legami più convenienti.  
Le riposte speranze di Parkinson si inverarono quando la piccola Pansy inaugurò il proprio terzo anno a Hogwarts. Fu allora, nei fatti, che la nostra si accorse di Draco Malfoy.   
Più giovane di qualche mese – Draco era nato il trenta novembre del millenovecentoottanta, proprio nel segno obliato dallo zodiaco babbano, quello dell’Ofiuco o Serpentario – l’erede dell’influente casato era tornato dalla vacanze estive più alto almeno di dieci centimetri, costringendola pertanto a guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto, e a prenderlo in considerazione: non tanto per calcolo, quanto perché a tredici anni era più che lecito innamorarsi di uno così biondo, così ricco e così feroce da prendere di petto Potter a ogni piè sospinto.   
Come sua madre Ottilie, inoltre, Pansy aveva un animo ardente e molto intraprendente, che nell’amore dava il meglio di sé. Il problema era costringere Draco a fare altrettanto, visto che un tredicenne è assai meno ricettivo verso le cotte di quanto non lo sia una coetanea. Draco, poi, sempre circondato da ragazzi, non aveva proprio l’aria d’essere interessato a rapporti di tipo sentimentale.   
Pansy, un po’ scoraggiata ma per niente doma, aveva atteso il suo momento, e scoperto così di avere un debito di riconoscenza verso gli ippogrifi. Se infatti il terrificante Beccuccio di Hagrid non avesse pensato di dare a Malfoy una lezione di umiltà, spedendolo dritto in infermeria con una zampata, la premurosa Parkinson non avrebbe avuto il modo di mettersi in mostra come la più solerte, affezionata e devota delle infermiere.   
E Draco, che non era uno stupido e aveva intuito anche il resto, era stato al gioco mostrando di gradirlo abbastanza.   
Dai canditi a uno strategico cambio di posto, dalle risatine sommesse a qualche chiacchiera più prolungata nella Sala Comune, in breve, mese dopo mese v’era stato un significativo avvicinamento, che l’aveva portata con ogni diritto a presidiare una corte di cui se Malfoy era il Re, una Parkinson doveva per forza di cose essere la regina.   
Poi, nel corso di un’estate che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, i suoi sogni si eran tradotti in realtà, confermando la tesi di Ottilie: ‘ _ma jolie poupette, si tu veux l’amour, il faut que tu te rappelles ça: Il faut que tu entendes tout pour comprendre tout. Il faut avoir du courage et de la patience. Il faut du courage pour apprécier la dureté et la douceur_ **.’  
Mentre era infatti ospite dei Nott con i propri genitori – Theodore non era proprio quel che avresti detto un conversatore brillante, ma era pur sempre l’unico coetaneo che avesse a disposizione – nel corso di una cavalcata nella brughiera, aveva avuto l’impressione di scorgere quei capelli tanto biondi da farle perdere il senno e la pace – capelli che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille teste al mondo. Dopo un approccio discreto e dissimulando un coinvolgimento ch’era invece fortissimo, aveva poi tentato di saperne di più, scoprendo così che le terre dei Nott e dei Malfoy fossero confinanti – in realtà i Malfoy avevano abbastanza terra da confinare con chiunque.   
Con grande meraviglia dello stesso Nott, ch’era atletico almeno quanto Leida, la più grassa delle sue zie, Pansy si era data a cavalcate selvagge per giorni e giorni, finché non si era procurata l’incontro romantico che il destino pareva proprio non volerle dare. Il suo sauro dorato, nei fatti, si era _casualmente_ avventurato lungo lo stesso tratturo che percorrevano due stalloni bianchi: l’uno cavalcato dalla bella e diafana madre di Draco, l’altro dallo stesso Malfoy.   
Si era aggregata dopo una presentazione dall’affettazione eccessiva, che mirava a porre in luce il suo volenteroso cuore di lady.   
Draco, sussiegoso in compagnia di sua madre, era stato di una noia mortale. Quando tuttavia Narcissa si era allontanata per tornare verso il Manor, Malfoy aveva tirato fuori tutti i suoi lati peggiori e più affascinanti, trascinandola in una cavalcata a rotta di collo lungo i clivi coperti dalla vegetazione rada della Scozia più settentrionale. C’era qualcosa di bello e selvaggio nel vento che sferzava i loro volti e scivolava tra i capelli di Draco come dita di naiade tra fili d’oro. Qualcosa che neppure Wagner – l’unico babbano di cui nonno Gert tollerasse la musica decadente – avrebbe saputo tradurre in modo adeguato.   
O forse era il suo cuore innamorato, che rendeva tutto più bello.  
“Ehi! Mi stai dietro!” aveva detto lui con una luce brillante negli occhi grigi.  
“Come sempre” era stata la sua replica un po’ sfrontata, un po’ timorosa.  
Draco aveva sorriso, avvicinando il proprio sauro a quello di lei, prima di accostare ben altro e sorprenderla con una magia che sua madre non le aveva mai descritto: quella del primo bacio.   
Aveva sentito le labbra di Draco sfiorare le sue, prima con tenerezza, poi, quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, con un bramoso possesso, che l’aveva portata a dischiuderle e ad assaporare quel francese che la nascita non era bastata a imporle.  
Era stato esaltante.   
Era stato meraviglioso.   
E tale, soprattutto, l’anno successivo potersi presentare al suo braccio per il ballo della Yule. Non rammentava di aver ricevuto dono più bello che non quello di volteggiare tra le sue braccia e, sotto gli occhi di tutti, poter imprimere il crisma di un possesso. Nessuna mezzosangue poteva vincerla sul terreno del fascino e dell’eleganza, neppure se danzava con Krum.  
A quasi due anni di distanza da quel giorno, Pansy Parkinson si domandava però dove fosse finita quella magia. Poteva essere stato solo un tiro maligno degli spiriti dell’inverno?  
Draco, immerso in chissà quali pensieri, fissava lo sguardo oltre i vetri battuti dalla pioggia. Gli aveva stretto le dita portandosele al cuore, senza ottenere in risposta un solo sguardo.  
Zabini aveva volto altrove lo sguardo, disgustato. Sarebbe stato un lungo anno: davvero un lungo e difficile anno. Forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche consiglio di nonno Gert.  
  
 **Note:** * La figura di Jan van Batenburg spicca nel contesto anabattista dopo l’esperienza della dittatura di Münster, conclusasi tragicamente nel 1535. Gli anabattisti della frangia più violenta e rivoluzionaria, convinti della necessaria replica dell’esperienza succitata, anche con un’imposizione forzosa della poligamia e della comunione dei beni, fecero riferimento proprio a Jan van Batenburg (1495-1538), da cui presero il nome di Batenburger e si dedicarono per anni (almeno fino al 1580) a violenze e saccheggi in Olanda, Belgio e Germania nord-occidentale, anche dopo la cattura e esecuzione capitale nel 1538 del loro capostipite. Per riferimenti ulteriori potete consultare il sito [ eresie.it](http://www.eresie.it/), da cui ho tratto tale breve scheda, o leggere il meraviglioso ‘ _Q_ ’ di _Luther Blisset_ , cui debbo l’incontro con tale figura e l’ispirazione onomastica di queste pagine.  
** ‘Mia bambolina, se desideri l’amore bisogna che ricordi questo: occorre che tu comprenda tutto per decifrarlo. Occorre coraggio e pazienza. C’è bisogno infatti di coraggio per apprezzare l’asprezza come la dolcezza.’ L’ultimo periodo è una citazione di Björk.


	9. Come un nero cigno nell’immacolato candore dei confratelli

La regolarità del rito Hogwartiano avrebbe sorpreso solo chi non avesse avuto la fortuna di accedere a un cenacolo ormai secolare e tanto consolidato nei suoi equilibri da far immaginare che la sua storia si svolgesse nella quieta oscillazione di un pendolo. Gli arrivi spesso funestati dal clima tempestoso del primo autunno, l’improvviso baluginare dei lampi tra le guglie della guferia, l’aria gotica e tetra con cui carrozze trainate da fantasmagoriche creature risalivano il clivo d’accesso, appartenevano ormai alle aspettative di Harry Potter quanto per undici lunghissimi anni aveva accettato le vessazioni di zii babbani e grossolani. La scuola conservava infatti in sé una magia che sopravviveva a colui che ne aveva fatta una roccaforte inespugnabile e gloriosa. Era quasi il benefico abbraccio di Silente vincesse il silenzio della dipartita, per invitarli, ancora una volta, al coraggio e all’azione.   
Nella carrozza che i Thestral conducevano con la consueta, regolare andatura, Lunatica Lovegood sembrava l’unica nota stonata e imbarazzante, per la pervicacia con cui si ostinava a rilevare dettagli che chiunque dei presenti avrebbe volentieri rimosso: a partire dal fatto che ora anche Malfoy vedesse gli spettrali destrieri di Hogwarts, per approdare all’inevitabile constatazione che lo smistamento di quell’anno contasse studenti così numerosi che il Cappello Parlante avrebbe potuto domandare un pensionamento.   
Ron aveva tentato due timidi affondi verbali – che avrebbero dovuto anticipare la defenestrazione fisica – ma Hermione era stata molto rapida nel contenere la sua ruvida protesta, spostando l’attenzione sul Cavillo che la Lovegood non mancava di squadernare davanti a sé come se fosse l’espressione sapienziale più attendibile del mondo magico.   
Harry Potter, ormai diciassettenne, vessato a sufficienza dalla storia per perdere quel nulla di disincanto che l’essere orfano gli aveva lasciato, nei confronti di Luna Lovegood aveva sempre provato un sentimento incostante, che dall’insofferenza virava alla pena e lì si arrestava. Il Cavillo, in fin dei conti, era stata l’unica fonte che gli avesse dato un minimo di credito quando ancora un ministro fantoccio accettava le lusinghe del Malfoy di turno. Il fatto che fosse un giornale da pazzi – come dimostrava la circostanza, in piena emergenza Mangiamorte, si preoccupasse di pubblicizzare il rinvenimento di un non meglio specificato artefatto atlantideo – non concorreva comunque a ridurre quell’imbarazzo in cui l’aveva sempre lasciato precipitare una ragazza strana, sgradevole nella sua franchezza e nei sotterranei, dolenti trascorsi che lo costringevano a rivedere non poco della dicroma visione del mondo in cui gli stessi Grifondoro l’avevano accolto.  
Non solo la Casa di Godric teneva tuttavia alla propria ritualità, catalizzata attorno a un inseparabile trio: i Caposcuola di Serpeverde non avevano neppure tentato di familiarizzare con quelli che avrebbero condiviso l’incarico al loro fianco. Tanto Zabini che la Parkinson avevano sequestrato – perché quello era il termine che Weasley aveva usato e su cui Harry concordava appieno – la carrozza più prossima al binario (per non sprecare preziose energie nella levitazione del consueto, eccessivo bagaglio), defilandosi in compagnia degli odiosi compagni quasi la folla restante potesse appestarli.   
Vi erano però stati anche dei mutamenti: Tiger e Goyle non facevano più i guardiaspalle a Malfoy, ma vagavano con quella loro espressione stordita e bovina quasi fossero matricole del primo anno; quanto agli altri figli di Salazar, il segno di fraterna lealtà dell’appartenenza a uno stesso dormitorio non sembrava estendersi alle imprese compiaciute da Mangiamorte o da assassini, il che restava pure il solo segnale positivo in quel ritorno.   
Ginny gli aveva stretto tanto forte le dita da fargli quasi male. Si era volto nella sua direzione solo per spiarne il profilo regolare, appena più infantile del dovuto in ragione delle efelidi che le picchiettavano il volto. Non lo guardava, ma pareva volergli suggerire in modo inequivocabile che era lì, accanto a lui, e che quella sua sola presenza valeva più di mille fantasmi. Non ci sarebbero stati nodi in gola e batticuori negati, per quell’anno. Non ci sarebbero stati desideri inconfessati e inconfessabili, né il timore per le gelosie di un fratello maggiore, non le ansie per storie ingenue che non l’avrebbero visto protagonista.   
Ginny era al suo fianco: l’aveva voluto e l’aveva raggiunto, colorando un anno orribile di toni desiderabili e gloriosi.   
“Va tutto bene” le aveva sussurrato, prima di sfiorarle la guancia. Dal fruscio lieve che aveva avvertito, Ron aveva volto altrove lo sguardo, fingendo di non sapere. V’era tutta la quotidianità dell’adolescenza in quei riti e suonava quasi strano ricordarsela, ma era anche il segno più profondo di una personale vittoria.   
Comunque era lì.  
Per non dimenticare Albus Silente.  
Per farla pagare carissima all’ennesimo Malfoy capitato lungo la sua strada.   
La lama sottile dell’ambizione e di quell’arroganza che già il magico cappello aveva veduto in lui, sino al punto da suggerire che ben altra fosse la Casa a lui destinata, resecava in modo sempre più netto e palese il suo ego, segnandone quelli che sarebbero stati per sempre i caratteri dominanti: un’eccellente sicurezza nei propri mezzi e un’impetuosità devastante, oltre alla mancanza totale e quasi gelida della pietosa sensibilità di un vero eroe – non che Potter non lo fosse, ma gli mancava davvero la propensione al sacrificio, perché soprattutto gli mancava la compassione per gli altri, e quel che aveva fatto a Draco Malfoy appena un pugno di mesi prima ne era senz’altro la prova più clamorosa, solenne e dolente.  
Con un brusco e improvviso rinculo la carozza si era arrestata. Dal gesto secco e imbarazzato con cui Ron aveva afferrato la mano di Hermione, poteva dedurre che altri echi si sarebbero spenti per quel settimo e ultimo anno a Hogwarts.   
Sarebbe stato difficile immaginare la scuola senza gli strepiti puerili di quei due, o forse non sarebbero mancati comunque, e avrebbero avuto lo stesso colore dello stemma di Godric.   
_  
_ Rosso come la lava di una passione sotterranea.   
Dorato e splendente come l’età che lo regalava.  
  
Non troppo distanti, anche i Serpeverde cominciavano a sciamare.  
  
“Ma io non ero così _microscopico!_ ”   
“Sì, che lo eri, Ron… E per favore non ti distrarre.”   
  
Secca ed efficiente, la diciassettenne Hermione Granger fissava con un misto di orgoglio materno e rassegnata severità lo sparuto gruppetto degli ultimi acquisti di Hogwarts, rivivendo in quegli sguardi perplessi o timorosi quello che era stato anche il suo avvento in un maestoso consesso che presto avrebbe comunque dovuto salutare.   
Non sembrava, ma era volata via quasi una decade e tutto era mutato: dagli occhi ormai sazi di meraviglie con cui spiava il miracolo di Hogwarts, al dinoccolato adolescente cui doveva badare come e meglio dei pulcini appena giunti.   
“Rooon!” aveva grugnito scontenta – o forse esasperata – mentre Lavanda Brown sembrava impegnata a sussurrare chissà cosa nelle orecchie di qualcuno che aveva la pessima abitudine di ascoltare sempre le campane sbagliate.   
Poteva essersi ridotta al punto d’esserne gelosa?   
  
_Una risatina sommessa. Dita che scivolavano tra le volute ribelli e fiammeggianti di quelle chiome inconfondibili. Segnali di un’antica, dolente intimità.  
  
_ Sì, poteva benissimo.   
“Ron! Insomma!”  
Lavanda l’aveva fissata inarcando un sopracciglio. Calì, al suo fianco, le aveva dato di gomito con aria complice. Weasley aveva alzato le spalle, come a scusarsi di quella sua strana isteria, e l’aveva ferita ancora di più.   
Era rimasta silenziosa e attenta, stizzita ed efficiente, stordita da obblighi autoimposti, finché una nota testa rossa non si era affiancata alla sua.   
Lavanda non poteva non averlo notato, come si era accorta senz’altro di come Ron si fosse sporto abbastanza da regalarle la carezza di un bacio appena accennato.   
Era arrossita di piacere, pur simulando il solito controllo. “Non tentare di corrompermi. Abbiamo degli obblighi, caposcuola Weasley” gli aveva sussurrato.   
“Sì. È circa la milionesima volta che mi ripeti oggi quella parola. Credo di averla imparata” era stata la stizzita risposta.   
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo per fissarne l’espressione e dare dunque un valore diverso a parole tutt’altro che incoraggianti, ma Ron non aveva compreso o non aveva voglia di guardarla. Dopo un paio di risposte piuttosto seccate e intimidatorie offerte a un gruppo di undicenni impazienti di essere smistati, l’aveva visto dirigersi dinoccolato e indifferente verso il gruppo capeggiato dal solito Finnigan, che non era per certo un cattivo ragazzo, ma aveva una pessima influenza sugli atteggiamenti di Ron.   
“Che fai, Granger? Dormi?” velenosa e irritante come una stilettata, la voce della Parkinson l’aveva riscossa, costringendola per altro a un tetro sorrisino di circostanza, mentre la Serpeverde assumeva il controllo della situazione e mostrava da subito come mai avrebbe dovuto essere una strega degna di rispetto. _Boriosa. Prevaricatoria. Indisponente_. La prospettiva di dover vivere ancora un intero anno accanto a un simile soggetto era consolante quanto un prolungato baby-sitteraggio al fratello-orco di Hagrid.   
Si era lasciata sfuggire un sospiro fin troppo eloquente, che la serpe corvina non aveva mancato di commentare con un’occhiata sarcastica. “Ma non sarai _innamorata_?” le aveva sibilato malevola, neppure stesse stilando un elenco dei morbi deturpanti degno di San Mungo. “Voglio dire... Con quei capelli… È così inelegante e volgare!”  
Aveva stretto i denti e finto di non aver udito nulla, oppure avrebbe replicato con quello schiaffo che su Malfoy aveva avuto quasi lo stesso effetto della cura Malocchio-Moody – e non sarebbe stato un buon esempio per le nuove leve.   
“Certo, comunque… Che per te che sei nata babbana, un purosangue come lui è pur sempre un affare, no?”   
D’accordo. Com’è che si trasformava un essere umano in una _vacca_? Eppure era quasi sicura che la _taurotrasfigurazione_ fosse tra le formule del manuale avanzato che aveva già curato d’imparare a memoria.   
Pansy Parkinson, nel bel mezzo della cerimonia dello smistamento, resa per quello che era davanti agli occhi delle quattro Case? Poteva essere qualcosa di appena meno glorioso della totale disfatta di Voldemort.  
  
“Dicono che i _Dokkalfar_ * amano la carne delle streghe maldicenti, Pansy, e le notti di pioggia. Tu non hai paura?” aveva mormorato una voce incolore che conosceva bene e che non aveva mai accolto con un simile, grato piacere.   
  
Lunatica Lovegood aveva sempre una trovata giusta per guastare l’atmosfera, pur riuscendo in quel caso provvidenziale. Pansy le aveva regalato un’occhiata raggelante, ma la Lovegood era una di quelle creature su cui persino le crudeltà gratuite scivolavano senza conseguenze – e, se ne avevano, bisognava convenire che fosse abile nel raccogliere i frammenti della propria anima senza tagliarsi mai e concedersi l’indecenza di sanguinare in pubblico. Come Neville, in fin dei conti.   
  
“State molto bene, insieme” aveva sottolineato Luna, senza alcuna inflessione che denunciasse, però, un oggettivo coinvolgimento. “Me lo aspettavo da parecchio. Quando osservi per un po’ le persone oltre la cornice, finisce che il quadro diventa molto più nitido. Non ti pare?”   
“Be’, sì… Credo di sì” aveva balbettato, salutando l’avvento del Cappello Parlante come una sorta di inattesa liberazione.   
Esistono per certo conversazioni sgradevoli, ma quelle con Luna non avevano neppure una precisa contestualizzazione nel novero delle iatture possibili. Era ingiusta – e ne era per altro consapevole – ma tra le innumeri fortune dell’essere stata smistata in Grifondoro l’essenziale era l’aver eluso una svitata del suo calibro. Al suo confronto il cicaleccio di Lavanda e di Calì – cicaleccio che si sarebbe per certo tradotto in un’avvolgente Vergine di Norimberga di domande come si fossero trovate sole – era una benedizione celeste.  
  
Sempre più vecchio, cencioso e dimesso, l’incantato copricapo era apparso per l’ennesima volta, tra fiati trattenuti e il commosso stupore di chi forse credeva che la morte di Silente potesse far scendere il silenzio persino sull’avvento di una nuova generazione magica. Dopo essersi schiarito la voce con un colpetto di tosse – studiato per raccogliere adeguato consenso e attenzione – quell’incredibile cantore della storia di gloria e miseria di Hogwarts aveva intrecciato la ghirlanda di una nuova carola, e lo sguardo di tutti si era volto al seggio che la McGranitt aveva voluto vuoto e disposto a eterno memento dell’insostituibilità di un eroe.  
 _  
__Giunta è l’ora  
Tempo ingrato:  
vive ancora  
chi ha peccato.  
  
Godric piange  
Albus magno,  
Tosca langue  
pel compagno.  
  
Indignato Salazar,  
Corvonero silenzioso:  
ben si deve presidiar  
un dominio sì maestoso.  
  
Piange il ciel,  
ma non si piega:  
tristo il vel  
della congrega  
  
che flagella  
l’Anglia tutta  
e cancella   
per combutta  
  
la gloriosa tradizione  
che a Hogwarts trovò onore:  
non esiste comunione  
per chi non offre cuore.  
  
Orsù dunque miei diletti  
Figli, amici e poi soldati,  
voi per nascita qui eletti  
voi per stirpe destinati:  
  
accettate che sia grave  
ma glorioso quel fardello  
che vi renderà tra breve  
un antichissimo cappello.  
  
Come serpi siate astuti,  
come tassi laboriosi,  
dei corvi gli occhi acuti,  
o qual grifi assai animosi:  
  
siate oro o siate argento,  
siate giorno oppure notte:  
ma ogni cuor sarà contento  
unicamente senza lotte.  
_   
Horace Slughorn aveva ascoltato la ridicola canzonetta a capo chino, chiedendosi se vi fosse davvero in quella sala qualcuno tanto idiota da prestarle fede. Silente era morto anche – e soprattutto – perché si fidava di giochi da imbonitori e da babbani come quelli. Se fosse stato un po’ più furbo, un po’ più lungimirante e forse davvero più degno della fama che gli avevano cucito addosso come un mantello di vuote chiacchiere, avrebbe evitato di esporsi sino a mettere la propria testa in palio. O, se proprio era inevitabile, avrebbe curato d’essere almeno più discreto.   
Sorbendo con indolenza del tocai invecchiato, che spandeva un gradevole calore nel grasso corpo già ritemprato dagli aromi del banchetto, Horace Slughorn si guardava intorno, sperando di spiare nei vicini il segno della sua stessa inquietudine. Non ne aveva trovato traccia, e quello gli era parso un ulteriore insulto alla sua persona.   
Lupin, con quella sua aria da pezzente rimesso alla carità del primo passante che avesse incontrato, divorava appena _umanamente_ il contenuto del proprio piatto, interrompendosi solo per conversare con quell’altro subumano di Hagrid – una conversazione del tutto rilassata, per altro, come se non fossero tutti in balia del peggiore fortunale storico che fosse mai stato inaugurato.  
Quanto al nuovo Preside di Hogwarts, non solo Minerva McGranitt non gli aveva mai mostrato particolare simpatia, ma non tradiva neppure quei leggeri tremiti muliebri che gli avrebbero concesso di giocare – senza troppa onestà – la carta di una rassicurazione cavalleresca a buon mercato.  
E gli studenti? Tre dei suoi preferiti – Harry Potter, la giovane rossa che gli ricordava tanto la povera Lily Evans (Oh, sì. Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley lo costringevano a sentirsi un vecchio zio) e Hermione Granger – ostentavano nella reciproca amichevolezza una tranquillità che non era troppo vecchio per invidiare; inoltre erano tutti Grifondoro, e a lui toccava l’incarico di sorvegliare Serpeverde.  
Cosa capitava, invece, dalle parti dei figli di Salazar? Se non proprio imbarazzo, non era pretestuoso parlare di _gelo_. Pochi si permettevano di parlare ed erano quasi tutte matricole, incapaci, pertanto, di intendere da subito il gioco complesso delle strategie e delle convenienze. Altrettanto pretestuoso, in fin dei conti, sarebbe stato domandarsene la ragione, visto che un’aura così raggelante indicava un soggetto preciso.   
La pedina di troppo nella sua scacchiera di calcolati pedoni.   
_Draco Malfoy_.   
Esisteva qualche speranza di toglierlo di mezzo, prima che la sua intromissione a Hogwarts si traducesse nell’avvento della mano lunga e onnipotente di Voldemort?  
Era il caso di domandare un piccolo pegno d’affetto al giovane Prescelto, sempre che Serpeverde non facesse quello che dagli eoni remoti della propria fondazione aveva sempre onorato: salvare dall’interno se stessa, rigurgitando il veleno di cui si era nutrita.  
Comunque fosse, era evidente che Malfoy non avesse scampo, aveva pensato, prima di intaccare un robusto coscio di fagiano.  
E proprio Draco Malfoy, prima ancora che il banchetto raggiungesse il proprio culmine, aveva abbandonato la mensa, attirando su di sé l’attenzione collettiva come un nero cigno nell’immacolato candore dei confratelli.  
  
* Nella tradizione nordica, così si chiamano gli elfi delle tenebre, distinguendosi così dalla stirpe dei _Liosalfar_ , gli elfi della luce.


	10. Fermarsi in un istante in cui il dolore e la gioia somigliano a un’unica estasi

Esiste un margine di resistenza oltre il quale è lo stesso buonsenso a impedirti di andare. Sempre, beninteso, che tu abbia un orgoglio e la decenza di ricordartene. Se nasci purosangue, nondimeno, non hai neppure quella scelta: l’orgoglio ti appartiene, come la cifra più autentica del tuo esistere al mondo. Devi essere orgoglioso, perché è nell’arroganza del sangue che riposa tutto il tuo potere.  
Devi essere orgoglioso, perché sei un dinosauro a fronte della storia, e l’unica arma che ti resta sono i denti.   
Essere orgoglioso, però, vuol dire anche e soprattutto confrontarsi con quel famoso _limite_. Vuol dire sentire le punture nel petto farsi sempre più ravvicinate e dense, finché non ne puoi più. E allora prendi il tuo orgoglio, prendi la tua schiatta, prendi la tua dignità e tenti di dimenticartene, perché la lotta contro i mulini a vento è affare da babbani, non da purosangue. Non da Malfoy.  
  
L’onda discontinua e tetra di quelle riflessioni colse il giovane Draco come varcò la soglia di Hogwarts. Il tragitto in carrozza era stato un capolavoro di imbarazzi e silenzi trattenuti; non si aspettava nulla di meno, ma non era comunque tanto indifferente e tanto solido da ignorare quel che stava accadendo.   
Lucius era stato molto chiaro nei suoi riguardi fin da quando aveva avuto l’età della ragione e il buonsenso di berne le parole: essere purosangue non era solo un dono e un diritto di nascita, ma un onere che chiunque ti avrebbe fatto scontare se non fossi stato all’altezza.   
E Draco, se non altro, aveva il buonsenso di ammetterlo: non avrebbe mai posseduto l’astuzia e il calcolo con cui un Lucius non molto più anziano di lui si era fatto marchiare, né la fermezza coraggiosa di sua madre. Era _solo_ figlio dei propri genitori; un figlio senza ambizioni, perché a tracciargli il cammino era bastata l’influenza paterna – un’influenza con cui ora faceva i conti. Se avesse davvero compreso le parole di Lucius, nei fatti, avrebbe evitato di essere un mediocre quale si era dimostrato, perché era stata quella mediocrità a renderlo vulnerabile.   
A renderlo una pedina tra tante e ora sacrificabile persino tra i propri stessi compagni.  
Serpeverde, delle quattro Case di Hogwarts, era quella dotata della solidarietà interna più rigorosa. Si evitavano conflittualità tra i membri, perché il conflitto è nemico dell’ambizione e l’ambizione era l’anima degli eletti di Salazar. Chi entrava in Serpeverde accoglieva un futuro che seguiva una via mitica, antica e cara ai motti degli avi. _Per aspera ad astra_. L’ambizione ti insegnava a inghiottire le difficoltà e quella tensione tutta interiore diveniva la durezza con cui si toccavano le stelle.   
Esistevano, però, anche ambizioni derivate: quella di Draco Malfoy era una di quelle; lo era per i tanti motivi che si son detti e perché era un Malfoy, dunque non aveva scampo.  
La solidarietà di Serpeverde non poteva più proteggerlo, perché divenire paria sociali voleva dire uscire dal consesso. Essere Mangiamorte non rendeva scontata una simile reazione, ma le epoche erano mutate ed era stata la stessa morte di Silente a decretarlo. Albus Silente era un intoccabile e poco importava fosse filobabbano, semplicione o progressista: restava l’ignominia per chi aveva violato il tabù.   
Draco Malfoy aveva puntato la bacchetta contro Albus Silente.   
Draco Malfoy aveva violato il tabù.   
Le prime vessazioni erano state inaugurate sull’Espresso, ma erano il segno della rabbia di un Grifondoro, della rabbia di San Potter. Draco Malfoy diceva di non averne paura, ma Draco Malfoy era anche molto abile nel mentire a se stesso: Potter di paura poteva farne tanta e non solo perché era il preferito di tutti, ma perché era pericoloso. Non sembrava, ma quegli occhi verdi erano del tutto simili a quelli di un serpente o di un felino che sta per aggredirti.   
Potter era un agnello che poteva staccarti una mano con un morso.   
_  
Sectumsempra_.   
  
Non conosceva la pietà e non l’avrebbe praticata: erano sei anni che bruciava dalla voglia dello scontro e ora l’avrebbe cercato senza pietà. Ma a Draco non importava solo di San Potter – in qualche modo sperava di cavarsela come aveva fatto sempre – a Draco faceva paura proprio Salazar.   
Che fosse Zabini o Nott o chiunque altro poco importava; era la coalizione _contra_ che lo intimidiva: e sapeva di avere ragione.  
In apparenza tutto era rimasto uguale, persino l’arroganza con cui aveva apostrofato Blaise, ma dietro la lama tagliente del tono c’era tutta la fragilità di un’insicurezza insospettata, che, prima o poi, l’autentico Serpeverde avrebbe fiutato – e Zabini lo era fino al midollo, come quell’avvelenatrice della madre.  
Altrettanto fondato era il sospetto che la sua vita e il suo stato di grazia derivassero da Pansy, che era Caposcuola, onorata e rispettata. Se le lunghe dita di lei non avessero avvolto le sue in una carezza protettiva, forse Draco Malfoy avrebbe smesso di esistere, perché Draco era Draco anche grazie a Pansy. Era stata lei a volerlo, ma era stato lui a conquistarla.   
La Parkinson era avvenente, era ricca ed era purosangue. Lucius aveva condiviso la sua scelta. Sua madre, a dir la verità, aveva inarcato perplessa le sopracciglia sottili – poteva comprenderla, perché, non tanto in Pansy, ma nei Parkinson c’era una sottile volgarità mercantesca che stonava con la tradizione di chi possedeva un Manor.   
  
Draco aveva ascoltato senza troppa attenzione la canzonaccia del cappello, rifiutandosi di abbassare lo sguardo quando a tutti era parso di leggere in essa una velata accusa a suo danno.   
Pansy era lontana, questa volta, monopolizzata dall’altro Caposcuola. Si era dovuto accontentare del suo sguardo liquido, ripagandolo per altro con una fiera indifferenza.   
Non voleva cedere: non all’amore, non alla dipendenza e non alla pietà.   
Ne andava del rispetto di se stesso.   
Quando i convenevoli si erano risolti e i larghi vassoi si erano riempiti d’ogni leccornia si era accorto di non avere fame, quanto una nausea feroce che gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Nausea per la situazione, per i giochi volgari di equilibrismi calcolati, per quella scuola in cui non aveva davvero alcun senso tornare, ora che San Potter avrebbe presidiato a vita gli allori di una Presidenza sguarnita.   
Aveva ingoiato qualche boccone di carne con difficoltà, sforzandosi di tenere l’atteggiamento distaccato e solenne con cui lo stesso Lucius si era consegnato ad Azkaban. Ricordava bene il momento in cui l’aveva lasciato: poche parole, asciutte e quei capelli di un oro quasi bianco a riflettere il sole di una pallida estate.   
Si era imposto forza e controllo, sicurezza marziale e nessuna lacrima. Si era sentito perso dentro e più vulnerabile che mai, ma non poteva dirlo, perché era l’erede dei Black e dei Malfoy: tutti si erano sempre aspettati qualcosa da lui per quello stesso motivo, a partire dai compagni di Casa.   
Si era sforzato di isolare il più possibile il flusso dei propri pensieri. Non era difficile, perché da quel giorno disgraziato non aveva tentato altro che un perenne, disperato, estremo esercizio di occlumanzia.   
Per devozione al suo impagabile maestro.   
Per una dannata paura di Voldmort e di quel che sarebbe accaduto se solo avesse sospettato la verità, e che cioè non gli importava proprio niente di una Causa Oscura, se la sua vita per prima doveva spezzarsi in mille, minutissimi frammenti.   
Da quel punto di vista, del resto, la pensava come suo padre: con Voldemort, ma solo finché fosse stato un _Dominus_ controllabile. Quando l’incantesimo svaniva e si scopriva il lezzo delle tombe scoperchiate, be’, un Malfoy si curava di saltare ancora il fosso.   
Non Draco, in ogni caso: era un ragazzetto da niente e se n’era accorto nel modo peggiore.   
A dispetto della tetraggine di quei pensieri, il clima della conversazione che dominava la tavola sembrava sereno e frivolo.   
Chiunque – poteva supporre – avrebbe avuto qualcosa da raccontare dei due mesi trascorsi lontano da Hogwarts. A Draco Malfoy restavano il cielo aperto sulla brughiera e l’odore intenso dell’erba bruciata, la solitudine e la nostalgia.   
Zabini era il mattatore del consesso. Era un arricchito, figlio di una prostituta avvelenatrice, eppure aveva più credito di lui: smorfie eccessive, un naso arrogante, un fiero dominio di sé e di quella sua lingua lenta e barbara, che non aveva nulla della nobiltà magica del celtico.   
Era fastidioso, ma di un fastidio che suonava tutto nuovo, perché per la prima volta arrivava a sentirsi minacciato.  
“E tu, Malfoy? Come hai passato l’estate?”  
La sua voce si era sollevata squillante nel silenzio attonito della tavolata. Gli occhi pallidi di Daphne, come quelli della Parkinson si erano mossi nella sua direzione, come a spiare i moti del suo viso, sempre troppo permeabile alla stizza. Aveva stretto i denti e contratto la mascella per tacitarne il fremito visibile. Zabini aveva sorriso, con quella sua strana e corrotta bellezza da fiore carnivoro.   
“Meravigliosamente, Blaise. Potersi permettere un Manor lontano da babbani e da arricchiti è quel che si direbbe un privilegio” aveva scandito secco, accompagnando il gesto con il proprio calice. Zabini aveva mostrato stile nell’accusare il colpo, ma non altrettanto nel digerirlo. Si notava, piuttosto, quanto fremesse dal desiderio di colpirlo.   
Se voleva sopravvivere, nei fatti, doveva strappare il becco al nuovo gallo, perché a quel punto tutti gli altri avrebbero preteso un brano dello sconfitto, lasciandolo in pace. Era una legge animale, radicata, ma non priva di una sua intelligenza: rientrava in quel che Lucius prima e Piton poi avevano tentato di trasmettergli, e cioè l’attenzione profonda ai dettagli rilevanti.   
La vita dei maghi, come quella dei babbani, si fondava su un gioco di labili e volubili tattiche illusorie; non era importante essere forti, ma dare l’impressione che non esistessero strali tanto vigorosi da poterti abbattere.   
“Un Manor… O Azkaban?” aveva sussurrato malefico, mentre l’intera tavolata veniva spazzata dal vento gelido dell’imbarazzo. “Suppongo che sia una destinazione altrettanto lontana dai babbani, come dagli arricchiti. Senz’altro lo è anche dalle persone perbene e dai maghi rispettabili, ma il figlio di Lucius Malfoy può evitare di prestare attenzione a certi dettagli, suppongo…”   
L’aveva visto sorbire con lentezza il succo di zucca senza staccargli di dosso quegli occhi scuri e indagatori. “Perché il figlio di Lucius Malfoy saprà anche bene che i Mangiamorte non sono quel che si direbbe una compagnia gradevole, no?”  
Si era alzato di scatto, furente. Pansy, dando di gomito a Zabini perché tacesse, aveva solo moltiplicato all’infinito quella sorda collera.   
“Dove vuoi arrivare, Blaise?” aveva sibilato ormai livido. Le sue dita avevano cercato e stretto la bacchetta. Zabini l’aveva fissato con una malignità mista a un compatimento derisorio.   
“Io? Non capisco cosa tu intenda. Per certo, in ogni caso, mi sentirei più tranquillo se evitassi un gesto tanto poco elegante, Malfoy. O devo credere che l’ _Imperius_ ti suggestioni ancora abbastanza da farti vedere Silente persino in un compagno di Casa?”  
Aveva quasi rovesciato la sedia nella furia convulsa con cui aveva abbandonato la tavola. Un senso di impotenza, di vulnerabilità, d’inutilità l’aveva pervaso. Il gallo accecato e straziato su cui Serpeverde consumava la propria cena ipocrita era proprio lui, che sino a un anno prima ne era stato simbolo e vessillo.   
Ma era poi vero? Chi è che rispettavano? Draco o l’ombra silenziosa di Lucius?  
‘ _Padre_ ,’ aveva sussurrato nella propria mente, con i singulti di quel dolore inespresso, stretto come una tenaglia rovente sul suo cuore.   
‘ _Padre_.’   
Non riusciva a tollerare quel calice. Era troppo per uno come lui.   
Aveva respirato in profondità. I mille ritratti che presidiavano la scalinata sembravano fissarlo con quel loro odio antico, inumano e feroce.   
  
_Sì, sono stato io. L’ho ammazzato io, il vostro Silente. E allora? Se fosse stato davvero forte non sarebbe morto. Se fosse stato davvero forte mi avrebbe salvato. Avrebbe salvato mio padre, invece no. Aveva San Potter, come al solito, da elogiare e da accudire, e i Malfoy valevano troppo poco_.  
  
Perfetto: era sull’orlo delle lacrime un’altra volta. Era diventato una stupida ragazzina piagnona che si lasciava consolare da quell’aborto defunto di mezzosangue.   
Meglio una maledizione _Cruciatus_ , a quel punto.   
Meglio la luce verde in cui si spegnevano gli affanni e il tempo.   
Rigido e desolato, aveva fatto per dirigersi verso il dormitorio, quando l’ombra più impertinente di Hogwarts gli si era fatta contro con un ghigno sardonico. “ _Furetto Malfido_! Così l’assassino torna sempre sulla scena del delitto, eh?”  
Due o tre vecchie e cigolanti armature avevano rischiato di travolgerlo, costringendolo ad appiattirsi contro un muro per evitare le ire di un Gazza più collerico che mai.   
Il Barone Sanguinario, che aveva sempre mostrato una qualche benevolenza per i Malfoy – fosse pure perché si diceva che appartenesse a un ramo cadetto del suo glorioso casato – aveva attraversato la scena con studiata noncuranza, gettandogli un’occhiata sprezzante.   
‘ _Perfetto. Non c’è che dire. Sono sempre molto amato_ ,’ aveva pensato con stizza, stringendo i pugni finché la mandorla dell’unghia non aveva intaccato la carne. No: non c’era proprio nessuno per lui, proprio nessuno.   
Aveva sonno: all’improvviso seppellire il ricordo di quel pessimo giorno sotto le calde coperte del suo baldacchino gli pareva la migliore delle soluzioni possibile. Solo quando aveva raggiunto ormai da presso i quartieri Serpeverde si era ricordato di non avere comunque la parola d’accesso alla sala comune; di essere ancora _fuori_ , persino dalla Casa cui era destinato.   
Era rimasto a guardare la nuda parete di quel rifugio che davvero si chiudeva come Azkaban su di lui, inghiottendo ogni più piccolo refolo di speranza, di coraggio o desiderio.   
Perché aveva accettato di tornare? Meglio Mangiamorte, a quel punto. Sarebbe stato pur sempre un paria, ma avrebbe esercitato il gusto del potere e della violenza. Avrebbe stornato da sé quegli sguardi di scherno per riempirli di paura. Avrebbe ingoiato il terrore degli altri e mai più il proprio.  
 _Mai più.  
_ “Draco…”  
Aveva sentito le braccia di Pansy stringerlo con possessiva tenerezza, le labbra di lei affondare nei suoi capelli. Non aveva avuto la forza di allontanarla. Non aveva avuto la forza, né il desiderio di rinunciare alla pietà. Ne aveva bisogno: come di tutto il resto.  
  
Come Draco Malfoy, anche Hermione Granger ne aveva abbastanza delle tavolate troppo affollate; soprattutto non avrebbe tollerato ancora le risatine di Lavanda al resoconto dell’operazione di epurazione e giustizia compiuta da Harry Potter.   
Hermione non provava la minima simpatia per Draco Malfoy, ma non riusciva a guardare alle infrazioni dell’ordine costituito con facile distacco, a maggior ragione se rasentavano la gratuità. Al dunque, però, sembrava la sola abbastanza matura da considerare il contrappasso un’idiozia – e finché ci fossero state le _Cretina-Brown_ di turno a sdilinquirsi per le imitazioni draconesche di Finnigan, non si sentiva portata a rosee previsioni per il futuro.   
Ronald, distratto da chissà cosa, si era _ricordato_ persino di portare lo sguardo nella sua direzione, ma l’espressione che vi aveva letto non doveva essergli piaciuta, visto il grugnito scontento con cui si era versato del succo di zucca e volto da un’altra parte.   
Perfetto: un Caposcuola infantile, umorale e così idiota da non capire neppure quanto desiderasse fare la pace, trovare un compromesso e non sentirsi – come sempre – il pezzo unico in un mosaico del tutto omogeneo.   
Il peso della stanchezza e dell’emicrania nervosa che cominciava a montarle si era tradotto infine nella decisione di abbandonare la sala, per smaltire la rabbia nel tepore delle coperte.   
  
  
Contro la scalinata che intrecciava le vie per i dormitori, i capelli di Malfoy, tanto biondi da sembrare bianchi, e quelli della Parkinson, di un bruno intenso, spiccavano come fiori di un ossimoro araldico.   
Quello strano bacio, che sapeva di consolazione e lacrime inghiottite, di tenerezza e sensuale possesso, così pubblico e così privato insieme l’aveva lasciata talmente attonita da pietrificarla.  
Mercuriali e lucidi, orgogliosi occhi d’argento – occhi da demone o da serpente – si erano posati su di lei con sorpresa e forse sprezzo. Crudele e sprezzante era stato senz’altro il moto con cui aveva scandito: “Cosa c’è, mezzosangue? Ti piacerebbe?”  
  
Sì, era vero. Le sarebbe piaciuto: fermarsi in un istante in cui il dolore e la gioia somigliassero a un’unica estasi.


	11. Perché di lotta di sangue si trattava, per quanto puro potesse essere

_“Cosa c’è mezzosangue? Ti piacerebbe?”  
_   
Ronald Weasley non era mai stato un ragazzo dal temperamento freddo e passivo, ma restava di massima un adolescente piuttosto quieto, modesto e poco incline a cercare guai o situazioni che potessero complicargli la vita. Come quell’ottima dirittura biografica l’avesse portato a divenire il migliore amico di Harry Potter – e di conseguenza a vivere avventure ai limiti della sopravvivenza – era un mistero che aveva forse cominciato ad acquistare un senso dopo quell’estate. Era stata Hermione Granger, onnipresente nel ricordargli i meriti del _Prescelto_ , il suo banco di prova, il suo pungolo e la sua scommessa.   
  
‘ _Le piaccio, perciò sono meglio di Harry._ ’ Puerile, ma condivisibile e comprensibile.   
  
Le acque calme dell’animo semplice ed equilibrato di Ronald Weasley non si facevano turbare con facilità e cedevano solo a fronte di gravi e motivate ragioni.   
La prima, di norma, era che fosse minacciata la sua famiglia.   
I Weasley potevano essere imbarazzanti, ma erano il suo clan; con o senza Manor, con o senza galeoni, erano davvero quanto di più importante avesse.   
Inoltre, non meno dei Malfoy, anche nei Weasley v’era l’orgoglio del sangue puro, di una famiglia dall’ininterrotta tradizione magica: chi la insultava, dunque, lo faceva a proprio rischio e pericolo.   
La seconda debolezza di Ron era data proprio dalla devozione incondizionata che portava agli amici e in cui, prima ancora che divenisse la sua ragazza, era compresa a buon diritto la stessa Hermione. Non aveva neppure tredici anni il giorno in cui aveva vomitato lumache per far inghiottire la fetida bava delle sue stolide insinuazioni a chi avrebbe dovuto – ovvero Malfoy. Non avrebbe smesso solo perché era diventato maggiorenne.   
Inoltre, se il semplice appellativo in sé e per sé non fosse bastato, ora Draco si concedeva un ulteriore passo falso: si permetteva di apostrofare nel peggiore dei modi la _sua_ ragazza, il _suo_ territorio.   
Erano due violazioni gravi e intollerabili in eguale misura; due violazioni per le quali un Weasley non avrebbe rinunciato a combattere: non ora, soprattutto, che il serpente davanti ai suoi occhi era una biscia d’infimo ordine e non più una vipera in grado di avvelenarlo con la propria mortificante perfidia.   
  
Il limite che divideva i figli di Godric da quelli di Salazar era sempre stato il calcolo: la violenza e l’offesa potevano giungere comunque, ma il modo poteva essere molto diverso. Serpeverde nicchiava e muoveva con oculatezza i pedoni sulla scacchiera. Grifondoro mordeva come un grifone: mirando al collo e senza calcolo. Così, nella strana stasi che segue i motteggi davvero inopportuni e nel silenzio imbarazzato che aveva incatenato la lingua pronta di Hermione Granger, l’intervento di Ronald Weasley aveva avuto un impatto ancora più deflagrante di quel che sarebbe stato lecito aspettarsi da un Grifondoro.   
Prima ancora che la compagna potesse realizzarlo, nei fatti, Ron si era avventato con decisione sul biondo Serpeverde, afferrandolo per il collo dell’elegante camicia come se fosse un fantoccio e sibilandogli un “ _A chi piacerebbe cosa, Malfoy? C’è più dignità in un babbano che in un Mangiamorte assassino e traditore come te!_ ” che per la rabbiosa insolenza con cui era stato scandito aveva decuplicato la propria portata offensiva.   
  
Draco era impallidito, poiché era evidente che nel confronto fisico Weasley era destinato ad avere la meglio. Senza essere solido come il fratello Charlie, era però alto, muscoloso e di quella magrezza fibrosa degli adolescenti davvero forti. Pansy, che l’essere una ragazza non aveva mai dispensato dall’avere un forte orgoglio e dal rivendicare un ruolo senz’altro attivo, aveva tentato di allontanarlo, rimediandosi una spinta che non era stata molto cavalleresca, ma su cui – per chissà quale magico incanto – neppure Hermione aveva avuto da recriminare una volta tanto.   
“Ron… Va tutto bene… Davvero.”  
Invece no, non andava bene. Da quando avevano messo piede a Hogwarts nulla era andato davvero per il verso giusto, e il primo responsabile era proprio la serpe che teneva in scacco.   
“Tieni giù le tue sporche mani, Weasley. Puzzi di babbano,” era stata la sprezzante replica di Malfoy, che forse non aveva ancora ben chiaro quanto mutata fosse la sua situazione persino nella società magica da cui si era sempre sentito onorato e vezzeggiato.   
Ora Arthur era nella dirigenza del Ministero, mentre Lucius languiva ad Azkaban.   
Ora l’ometto cui tutti davano del visionario aveva ragione e deteneva le redini di un intero patrimonio, mentre il viscido opportunista che aveva quasi condannato a morte Ginny per i propri scopi non avrebbe più leso nessuno.   
Ronald Weasley era finalmente libero da uno degli infiniti legacci che la sua fedeltà di figlio gli aveva imposto, un ruolo non facile, non piacevole e non giusto; una servitù prestata alle tradizioni del sangue che ora svaniva: perché di lotta di sangue si trattava, per quanto puro potesse essere.  
Draco Malfoy, i cui nervi non erano mai stati un capolavoro di solidità e che negli ultimi due mesi se li era visti sfibrare da una successione di eventi tanto crudele e serrata da sottrargli ogni potere di controllo, accusò il crollo prima ancora di formulare quell’ipotesi. Era già stato aggredito fisicamente, umiliato verbalmente e sorpreso in uno di quei rari momenti di debolezza che nessun uomo si perdona neppure in età matura – figurarsi, perciò, durante l’adolescenza. Il rinnovarsi di un simile copione non era previsto dalle sue blande difese, come non era previsto che potesse maturare una qualche accettazione per la resa.   
Era stato come un riflesso spontaneo; era stato un riflesso pericoloso, inatteso e vigliacco, ma Draco Malfoy aveva avuto maestri molto diversi da Godric: quel che si chiamava ‘ _vigliaccheria_ ’ era tattica. In questo caso, forse, _sopravvivenza_.   
Il sinistro di Ron l’aveva raggiunto con forza al volto. Era stata un’esplosione improvvisa di dolore, che il sovrapporsi congiunto delle voci di Pansy e di Hermione non aveva concorso a stemperare. L’odore dolciastro del sangue aveva anticipato la traccia viscida lungo le sue labbra, rinverdendo la memoria di quel ch’era stato e di quanto sarebbe capitato ancora, ancora e ancora, se non avesse preteso rispetto.   
Il rispetto dovuto a un Malfoy.   
Il rispetto dovuto a un purosangue nobilissimo.   
Senza pensare aveva estratto la bacchetta, mirato al petto di Ron e gridato rabbioso un “ _Crucio_ ” ch’era parso fermare il tempo.   
Wealsey non aveva gridato sul momento: sembrava piuttosto contemplare incredulo l’improvviso dolore che gli era arrivato addosso e a cui sottrarsi diveniva impossibile.   
_Crucio_.   
Come un’onda persistente di nausea e vertigine, il flusso ininterrotto dell’agonia della vittima l’aveva raggiunto, solleticando le sue endorfine con l’ebbrezza di un inaspettato potere.   
“Draco… Cosa fai?” aveva balbettato Pansy.   
Weasley, a terra, si contorceva come il ragno schifoso di una lezione che datava eoni prima, ma tornava viva e carica di magnifici suggerimenti.   
_Crucio_.   
L’aveva sentito gemere come un cagnetto preso a calci, prima; poi quel rifiuto persistente della sofferenza si era come ispessito, divenendo un vero grido. Un urlo che saliva dai più profondi recessi del terrore e della violenza gratuita per somigliare all’alito ultimo di un’agonia.   
“Che diavolo vuoi fare, Malfoy? Smettila, smettila immediatamente!”  
 _Crucio_.   
Quanto valeva una mezzosangue sull’orlo delle lacrime? Quanto sentirla implorare, anziché vederla estrarre orgogliosa la bacchetta con cui già una volta l’aveva umiliato?   
_Crucio_.   
Sì, come una preghiera babbana, ecco un refrain che lo restituiva alla propria schiatta e che riequilibrava i fronti. Ecco qualcosa che ricacciava le offese nella gola degli idioti che avevano osato esprimerle, per la miopia di non riuscire a leggere quello che era già stato affisso sulla porta di una storia immutabile: i Malfoy non perdevano mai.   
_Crucio_.   
Erano lacrime, quelle che rigavano il volto cereo della sua vittima? Ottimo. Niente di più e niente di meno di quel che meritava l’affronto subito. Era un memento che quasi stordiva, perché lo portava a sperimentare la stessa ebbrezza per cui molti, prima di lui, avevano sorbito dal calice sbagliato. La violenza era un seme profondo, infisso nella natura stessa del contendere e – elemento che forse gli sciocchi non considerano mai – è anche il crisma dei deboli.   
Solo chi si sente minacciato sino alle estreme conseguenze sanziona sino alle _estreme conseguenze_.   
_Cru_ …  
“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”  
Prima che riuscisse a seguirne la parabola, la bacchetta aveva abbandonato la sua mano, per ricadere a terra con un colpo secco.  
  
“Ottimo lavoro, Neville. Ottimo lavoro.”  
  
Si era volto verso la porta che conduceva alla sala principale. Paciock tremava ancora, ma non abbassava il proprio sguardo, né la bacchetta con cui lo puntava. Una mano, nondimeno, l’aveva dispensato da quel gesto, con una levità carica di un perfetto e totale dominio di sé.   
Era Remus Lupin, il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti oscure.   
L’aveva visto avanzare senza alcuna esitazione nella loro direzione. Pansy l’aveva afferrato con forza, balbettando un “Professore, Draco non voleva… Draco,” che nessuno avrebbe compreso, tanto suonava stridulo e annegato nella ripetitività dei singhiozzi. Ma Lupin non pareva interessato a punirlo, non sul momento, almeno.   
Weasley era ancora a terra, tra le braccia della mezzosangue in lacrime. Una scena tanto mielosa da dare il vomito.   
_Forse_.   
L’unico che avesse la nausea era lui. Lui solo.   
_Perché?  
_ “Neville? Accompagna Ron in infermeria.”   
Il tono di Lupin non mutava. Era un accento fermo, monocorde, privo di ostilità. La Granger aveva provato a sollevare qualche timida obiezione, ma era stata tacitata con altrettanta efficacia.   
“Hermione, Pansy? Voi siete Caposcuola. Avete degli oneri precisi e non credo che il primo giorno sia il contesto migliore per disattenderli.”   
Draco Malfoy era ancora scosso dall’accaduto, ma non fino al punto da non cogliere il punto focale di quella strategia: Lupin non voleva testimoni. L’avrebbe affrontato da solo e dubitava che questa volta potesse limitarsi a uno stomachevole paternalismo. Si sentiva svuotato ed esausto. Forse persino annoiato.   
La scena si era spopolata in fretta. Solo Pansy si era volta a cercarlo con lo sguardo; la mezzosangue, per certo, non avrebbe più tentato di spiarlo. A quel punto, poi, tanto valeva preparare di nuovo il bagaglio.   
Le Maledizioni senza Perdono implicavano Azkaban: potevano ben valere un’espulsione. Zabini sarebbe stato contento. San Potter avrebbe offerto burrobirra a tutti. Aveva voglia di piangere.   
“ _Accio._ ”   
Di nuovo il silenzio era stato spezzato dalla voce di Lupin, che recuperava la sua bacchetta. Persino un’operazione tanto scontata e tanto stupida sembrava ora lontana dalla sua portata. Tutto pareva lontano e sfocato, a dir la verità, come se si fosse spostata in qualche modo la prospettiva della sua intera esistenza.   
Un quadro mal riuscito, dozzinale e fisso come le croste dei babbani.   
“Draco? Seguimi nel mio ufficio,” era stata infine l’ingiunzione attesa, perentoria e freddissima del suo interlocutore.   
“Non è il Preside a curarsi delle espulsioni?” aveva ribattuto a testa alta.   
Remus Lupin gli aveva regalato un’occhiata dalla freddezza intollerabile, che sembrava richiamare il crisma feroce della sua metà più ferina e notturna. “Se è l’espulsione che ti interessa, posso riferire alla professoressa McGranitt. Certe _pratiche_ si avvertono sulla distanza. Non hanno neppure bisogno di testimoni.”   
“Allora vado a preparare il mio bagaglio.”   
La presa contro il suo braccio era stata tanto ferma da risultare dolorosissima. “Se abbandoni Hogwarts, Draco, non avrai scampo. È bene che tu lo sappia. Non sei tuo padre. Soprattutto non sei un Mangiamorte,” aveva sottolineato quasi con brutalità, serrando ancor più la stretta. “Se vuoi salvarti, ti consiglio una condotta più collaborativa. Se _io_ sono qui e non Slughorn o Minerva McGranitt è perché c’è un preciso interesse in tal senso. Comprendi?”   
“Io non sono Harry Potter, signore,” aveva rimarcato con voce malferma, sforzandosi di sostenerne lo sguardo.   
“No. Non sei Harry Potter, ma sei uno dei nostri studenti. Hogwarts ha già perso un’intera generazione in occasione della Prima Guerra. Ora che si prepara la Seconda, però, non tollererà di vedere altrettanto. Io non lo farò.”   
Aveva abbassato il capo.   
“Seguimi nel tuo ufficio. È evidente che sarai punito, ma _non_ lascerai Hogwarts.”  
  
Quella scolastica può essere a buon diritto definita una realtà di echi. Nulla è ciò che è, ma si riflette nella moltitudine delle voci che predicano gli eventi. Hermione Granger, nondimeno, avrebbe desiderato il silenzio sopra a ogni cosa. Silenzio sull’accaduto. Silenzio sui propri sentimenti. Silenzio sulle inevitabili conseguenze che una serie di azioni stupide, prima ancora che scellerate, avrebbe avuto su di un anno per certo non facile – e non solo per i M.A.G.O.   
Era tornata a unirsi al consesso nella piena consapevolezza che fosse già un passo falso: il suo pallore era inequivocabile almeno quanto quello che esibiva la Parkinson tra i suoi Serpenti. Più che seduta, si era accasciata sulla propria sedia, seguita da un’occhiata indagatrice e molto eloquente di Harry, ovvero la persona meno adatta a raccogliere una qualunque confidenza su quel ch’era accaduto.   
“Hermione?” l’aveva sentito mormorare, mentre si sporgeva senza troppa discrezione nella sua direzione. “… È successo qualcosa? Prima sei sparita tu. Poi Ron. Adesso manca anche Neville…”   
Poteva negare l’evidenza e farsi odiare. Poteva raccontare tutto e far esplodere un fortunale atlantico, e non esisteva una via mediana. Quella era una situazione in cui a pesare erano due fronti: bianco e nero. Il grigio conveniva lasciarlo a tempi migliori.   
“Neville ha accompagnato Ron in infermeria.” Aveva scollato quelle parole con difficoltà, senza alzare il capo – o chiunque avrebbe visto i suoi occhi arrossati dal pianto e il viso congestionato – domandandosi se potesse bastare per non venir meno all’onestà delle sue convinzioni e, al contempo, a saziare la naturale curiosità dell’uditorio.   
Curiosità epidemica, visto che v’era stata una manifesta _transumanza_ da un capo all’altro del tavolo per poterla ascoltare.   
“Ehi, Granger! Da te non me lo sarei proprio aspettato!” aveva ridacchiato Seamus, sottolineando un gesto inequivocabile con un fischio, se possibile, ancora più osceno. Ginny l’aveva zittito con un’occhiata raggelante, che i più sapevano precedesse la sua più celebre fattura. Era la sorella di Ron: gli somigliava persino in quel suo saper essere protettiva e rassicurante.   
Non poteva continuare, non davanti a tutti, non davanti ai Serpeverde raccolti attorno a una Parkinson che non trovava deplorevole disperarsi in pubblico, neppure se difendeva il partito peggiore: quello degli assassini.   
Eppure, per qualche istante, Draco Malfoy le era parso un ragazzo come mille altri.   
Un ragazzo che baciava con più amore e sentimento di Ron.  
“Tu non hai molta fantasia, Seamus,” aveva scandito con freddezza, sorprendendo persino se stessa, prima di alzarsi con una compostezza altrettanto studiata, accarezzare la spilla da Caposcuola cui ora doveva domandare protezione, e richiamare a sé la maschera dell’efficienza che fin troppe volte aveva salvato i suoi più teneri e fragili sentimenti.   
“Ginny? È ora di accompagnare gli studenti del primo anno nel dormitorio. Ormai il banchetto è finito. Non c’è più ragione di restare qui.”   
Si era vista scrutare con una perplessità che lasciava intendere quanto poco credibile fosse la sua vena istrionica, ma non era nulla che la preoccupasse: doveva porre una distanza tangibile tra il suo cuore e la realtà; non avrebbe smesso di sanguinare e di soffrire, ma non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno.   
La Signora Grassa aveva accolto con una smorfia incredula il rinnovato raccogliersi degli studenti davanti alle sue formose grazie, tanto che l’acuto – non studiato, stavolta – aveva prodotto una cacofonia sufficiente a stornare qualsivoglia spirito maligno che avesse osato aggirarsi nei paraggi. Elegantissima in uno strizzato tubino nero – colore legato alla recente scomparsa di Silente – aveva esordito con un: ‘ _Ma siete ancora tutti vivi?_ ’ che aveva peggiorato l’umore di Harry finché la Sala Comune di Grifondoro non si era aperta, accogliente e intima come in ogni ricordo.   
Solo a quel punto si era sentita abbastanza padrona di sé e delle proprie scelte da affrontare di nuovo la solitudine di una scuola immensa, fredda e silenziosa.   
“Dove vai, Hermione?”   
“Neville non conosce la parola d’ordine. Lo aspetto fuori.”   
V’era solo una persona cui il suo cuore sapesse ancora pensare, e non era Paciock.  
  
All’età di quindici anni, in occasione del rocambolesco assalto al Ministero, Neville Paciock, disgrazia di una famiglia onorata – come _amorevolmente_ lo apostrofava sempre sua nonna – aveva aggiunto alla tristezza latente di una storia disperata una certezza che avrebbe distrutto chiunque, a meno che non potesse arrogarsi la solidità dei noci secolari.   
E Neville, malgrado l’apparenza goffa e sgraziata, era quel genere di persona.   
A quindici anni, nei fatti, il figlio di Frank e Alice Paciock scoprì d’essere stato la principale – se non unica – ragione della devastazione della propria famiglia. Se non vi fosse stata in concreto la possibilità che divenisse il Prescelto della profezia, forse Voldemort non si sarebbe preso il disturbo di sguinzagliare la più feroce delle sue cagne.   
Forse i suoi genitori avrebbero avuto qualche chance in più.   
Forse, come tutti gli ottusi, perdeva tempo in congetture che non avevano risposta, perché poteva pure darsi che fossero fumi delle sue farneticazioni. In fin dei conti i Paciock erano Auror: milizie in prima linea contro l’Oscuro Signore.   
Sapevano che c’erano simili rischi e vi si erano piegati con quel coraggio e quell’abnegazione che non era mai stato in grado di emulare. Forse.  
Aveva portato di nuovo lo sguardo su Ron. Madama Chips aveva tentato di congedarlo, ma aveva domandato comunque di restare. Non v’erano state obiezioni, ma un’occhiata di rispettoso e complice silenzio. Forse solo i suoi compagni lo ignoravano ancora, ma nel mondo magico non v’era nessuno che non sapesse dei più illustri ospiti del San Mungo.   
Una madre ebete.   
Un padre idiota: eppure gli sarebbe piaciuto diventare abbastanza forte da proteggerli e – chissà? – magari richiamarli oltre le nebbie di quella follia.   
Studiava erbologia con tanto accanimento proprio per quello, e con altrettanto accanimento sosteneva Harry. Esistevano morti che facevano più male delle perdite definitive: un giorno, magari, gliel’avrebbe detto.   
È oltre il velo nero della ragione che ci si smarrisce. Quello della vita è un trapasso che un ritratto riesce a salvare.  
“Domani mattina starà già molto meglio. La Maledizione non è stata lanciata da un mago esperto e sei stato molto abile nell’interromperla.”   
La voce di Remus Lupin l’aveva sorpreso alle spalle, facendolo sussultare come un coniglio. Si era volto timoroso, ma aveva ricevuto in cambio un sorriso rassicurante. L’aveva visto chinarsi su Ron e strofinare il polpastrello contro le sue labbra, prima di sollevarle.   
“Vedi, Neville? Non c’è tensione nella mascella. Vuol dire che i riflessi sono coerenti.”   
Aveva annuito a testa bassa, stringendo i pugni. Era la stessa sensazione penosa e sottile di vergogna che aveva provato il giorno in cui il falso Alastor Moody aveva tenuto quell’orrenda lezione sulle Maledizioni senza Perdono: il sentirsi all’improvviso del tutto vulnerabile e scoperto, privo della maschera efficace di una stolidità colpevole, forse, ma riposante. Invece, come la scena si ripeteva, qualcosa nel suo cuore tornava a fare male: come quando, bambino, trotterellava dietro il sottanone di sua nonna a raccogliere quelle carte di caramella in cui restava tutto l’affetto di sua madre.  
“Forza. Ti accompagno fino al dormitorio dei Grifondoro. Non c’è più bisogno di noi, qui.” Aveva sollevato il capo senza capire. Con un cenno essenziale, Remus Lupin gli aveva indicato un’ombra sottile contro la parete. Hermione, intimidita forse dalla presenza di Lupin, era entrata esitante, salvo accelerare il passo alla vista di Ron. Gli era sfuggito un piccolo sorriso, colmo di una benevola invidia: Weasley avrebbe avuto per certo un risveglio migliore di quel disgraziato esordio. Quanto a lui… Be’: prima o poi, forse, avrebbe trovato il coraggio d’incantare un bucaneve per confessarsi.   
E Hannah, chissà? Forse avrebbe sorriso di nuovo.  
  
‘ _Nessun fine settimana a Hogsmeade._ ’  
Perfetto. Non è che ne sentisse granché l’esigenza. Per cosa, poi? Per scoprire come fuori da Hogwarts la situazione fosse la stessa, se non peggiore? Poteva solo sperare che il mezzoumano volesse fargli un favore, perché quella non era di certo una punizione. Sarebbe rimasto nella Sala comune davanti al fuoco. Avrebbe scritto a sua madre e forse persino a suo padre. Avrebbe _respirato_ la propria solitudine come una risorsa e non come una condanna. No, non poteva tenerla in conto di un’ingiunzione punitiva.  
‘ _Un’ora suppletiva di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ogni venerdì._ ’  
… E qui già entrava in conto una depravazione più mirata e sottile, perché Lupin non poteva ignorare che lo detestasse dal profondo del cuore, eppure lo costringeva a una convivenza che non sarebbe stata gradevole per nessuno dei due. Non per lui, in ogni caso.  
‘ _Quattordici ore di servizio settimanale alle dipendenze di Madama Pince._ ’  
Aveva scosso il capo: rammentare i capitoli della condanna nel bel mezzo di un corridoio buio e freddo non era né sano, né consigliabile. In ogni caso, per quanto assurdo fosse, era ancora a Hogwarts. Era ancora nel luogo in cui il suo perduto maestro l’aveva voluto, riparato e sicuro da una temperie storica incerta e devastata.  
Si era passato con lentezza le dita contro le spalle, stringendo la stoffa del maglione quasi a simulare un abbraccio. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentirla, la silenziosa protezione di Severus.  
Aveva deglutito a fatica, senza arrestare il proprio passo. Doveva rammentarlo. Doveva stare attento. Non doveva più deludere nessuno: _lui_ l’aveva salvato. Quella vita così complicata e penosa non gli apparteneva più, perché era anche un dono. Difficile, ma un dono.  
‘ _Perdonatemi, padre…_ ’  
Immobile come una sfinge, Pansy lo aspettava accanto all’ingresso della Sala Comune: la stretta affettuosa e salda delle dita di lei gli aveva dato il coraggio di accedere all’antro più velenoso di Hogwarts.  
A testa alta e senza lacrime.


	12. Incatenato a una cuspide che già decideva della sua vita, senza appello e senza pietà

“Non è niente che io non possa controllare. Ti assicuro, Draco, che questa non è la fine di nulla.” Abbracci non ne erano permessi, né un cedimento pubblico. Era la legge cui era stato sempre educato, una legge in cui credeva, beninteso, ma sul momento avrebbe preferito non essere un Malfoy.   
Non essere un Malfoy.  
Non un ragazzo di quindici anni davanti a una separazione con tutti i crismi dell’inevitabilità.  
Aveva colto un’ombra palpabile velare gli occhi di Narcissa, mentre Lucius non era che un’immagine via via più lontana, non doma ma fiera: a testa alta tra gli Auror del Ministero pareva comunque il più nobile e immacolato di tutti. Era così che il sangue puro doveva comportarsi. Era così che da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto atteggiarsi Draco Malfoy. Eppure sapeva di non averne le qualità, non le qualità e non lo spirito. Era troppo presto ed era tutto davvero troppo spietato per le sue modeste capacità di reazione.   
Di quell’estate ricordava soprattutto il senso narcotizzante di perdita e di disorientamento. Nulla era mutato rispetto a quanto era stato disposto, generazione dopo generazione, dalla stirpe cui apparteneva, eppure v’era qualcosa di nuovo nell’aria, tanto vivo da fare male.   
L’assalto al Ministero somigliava ora a un assedio reso al suo stesso cuore, che accusava il colpo rifiutando l’evidenza.   
Suo padre chiuso ad Azkaban, come la feccia del mondo magico: non poteva essere vero. Il Wizgamot non usava il garantismo del Bench e del Bar. La proceduta inquisitoria, latineggiante e vetusta, ricordava piuttosto l’Europa Latina delle Rote e del ferro. Chiuso nella biblioteca paterna si era scoperto con orrore assaltato dai morsi tanto feroci della paura da non saper più ragionare.   
Era un quindicenne come migliaia d’altri, perché alla sua vita era dovuto accadere proprio _quello_?   
Narcissa non cedeva.   
Tentare di comunicare con Lucius avrebbe implicato riconoscerne, uno dopo l’altro, i capi d’accusa, e forse costruirne uno per sé. Era una Black, era la sorella di Bellatrix Lestrange: fin troppo difficile credere che avesse rifiutato sulla propria carne il Marchio Nero per non aprire un’inchiesta ai suoi danni – e Narcissa Black Malfoy aveva ancora un figlio minorenne da crescere e salvare, un figlio cui destinare quel che restava di una fortuna forse al tramonto.  
Di quell’estate Draco Malfoy ricordava le perquisizioni continue, il senso persistente di un’intimità violata, la testa rossa di Weasley che frugava ovunque e, dietro quel sussiegoso rispetto che Narcissa ricambiava con il proprio gelido, altezzoso disprezzo, si coglieva tutta la soddisfazione di chi ha trovato un punto molle e cedevole nella piramide di ghiaccio della fortuna.   
Era minorenne, inesperto e incapace di far fronte al fortunale in cui ora si dibatteva la sua famiglia. Poteva solo fissare con lo sgomento del martire – nell’accezione più piena del termine – la sua vita in progressivo sgretolamento; serrare i denti, fingere che fosse un semplice gioco di apparenze funeste, non meno di quanto agli occhi delle marionette del Ministero non poteva sembrare piuttosto tale la facile apparenza di rispettabilità che si era sempre legata al nome dei Malfoy.   
Tutto era però mutato in occasione di una notte magica, tempestata di stelle filanti nel cielo d’un velluto quasi nero e chiara come solo l’oscurità estiva poteva essere. Le brughiere bruciate dal sole e inumidite appena dalla coltre preziosa del ristoro notturno sembravano le eterne distese della luna, tanto argenteo risaltava il cangiante tessuto erboso alla luce di quel pallido satellite. Era la notte che i babbani chiamano di San Lorenzo e che votano ai propri desideri. Per un crudele gioco del caso era la notte che avrebbe dovuto soddisfare anche il suo, ma che presto sarebbe divenuta solo il perverso memento di un caso ostile.   
Erano stati i coniugi Lestrange a farsi messi e garanti. Qualcosa, nella lucida follia dello sguardo di Rodo e Bellatrix, bilanciava il vivido sgomento degli azzurri occhi di sua madre. V’era un’apprensione talmente percepibile nella stretta con cui l’aveva salutato che il suo corpo gli era parso bruciare; quasi Narcissa, come già Lily Potter, volesse lasciare un’impronta di sé come genio protettivo del proprio affetto più caro.   
Draco Malfoy, però, stava per presentarsi al cospetto di Vodemort: nulla poteva bastare.   
Eppure, in quel momento, si era sentito bene: pieno di risorse e ansioso di spiegarle, protagonista di una scena che gli aveva ritagliato sino a quel momento un ruolo da comparsa del tutto marginale e non certo gloriosa.   
Rodolphus Lestrange guidava il passo con un’andatura sicura, carica dell’eleganza un po’ dandy che suo padre tante volte gli aveva descritto. Non era avaro dei propri ricordi, Lucius, ma sapeva bene quali fossero le omissioni fondamentali, sicché dei Lestrange conservava l’aura brillante, perfida, orgogliosa sino a essere quasi regale, mentre dei tre lustri di segregazione non voleva fare menzione, quasi fossero qualcosa di tanto inelegante da far torto a un vecchio amico.   
Bellatrix, di una bellezza che persino Narcissa ricordava con un malinconico e disperato affetto di sorella, non conservava che due occhi inquietanti e allucinati. Occhi di strega nell’accezione più babbana del genere. Occhi che sembravano aver visto l’Inferno, ma di non essersene saziati abbastanza.   
Avvolto in un mantello che rammentava nella foggia quello delle sue guide, ma che non ne possedeva le dolorose implicazioni, aveva attraversato la brughiera desolata, sforzandosi di chiudere la propria mente a ogni pensiero che non fosse un solido memento della propria schiatta. Era un Malfoy. Lucius era un Mangiamorte. Aveva rischiato nel nome dell’Oscuro Signore. Non aveva nulla da temere. Non sarebbe stato immolato ai leoni. Doveva mantenere la calma e la piena fiducia nei propri mezzi.   
Aveva quindici anni, tuttavia: un dettaglio che diveniva rilevante passo dopo passo.   
Prima che potesse realizzare come fosse accaduto, si era sentito afferrare dalle dita sottili e nervose di Bellatrix, mentre Rodolphus faceva scattare con indolenza un acciarino dalla squisita fattura, se non che l’eccesso di fregi e la deformità dei castoni istillava piuttosto ripulsa.   
‘ _Una passaporta_ ,’ aveva pensato d’un tratto, prima che il suo corpo venisse risucchiato dal vortice dimensionale.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, stordito. La presa di Bella non si allentava e non mancava di procurargli un doloroso fastidio, ma restava l’unico contatto certo con il reale. Quando aveva di nuovo sollevato le palpebre, le sue grigie iridi si erano confrontate con un paesaggio molto diverso da quello che aveva appena abbandonato. Si trovava ora in una delle foreste del sud dell’Inghilterra, tanto più ricche e verdi di quanto non lo fossero le brughiere del nord. Come tante piccole, preziose pagliuzze, i riverberi di un ampio fuoco screziavano d’oro i suoi occhi mercuriali, preparandolo a un nuovo consesso e a un confronto molto diverso da quelli che aveva affrontato sino a quel momento. Ieratici e fieri, spettrali nell’informe involucro dei manti neri e inafferrabili oltre la sottile pellicola d’argento che ne dissimulava il sembiante, tre tenebrosi spettri di un’epoca oscura presidiavano vivide fiamme in una notte che sembrava incupirsi istante dopo istante.   
Si era sorpreso a tremare.   
Bellatrix l’aveva fissato con una scintilla di divertita follia, prima di abbandonarlo per raggiungere il consesso e piegarsi a una mano che non avrebbe più dimenticato: bianca, ossuta, simile a quella di uno scheletro o di un rettile. O di un _Infero_.   
Mille accezioni, ma nessuna umana: non rammentava di averne mai vedute così.   
Aveva deglutito a fatica, mentre anche Rodolphus si univa alla propria sposa e baciava quello stesso, repellente arto, con una devozione dalla lascivia ancora più respingente.  
 _  
Lucius Malfoy. Bello della bellezza scostante e perfetta dei nobili e delle statue. Lucius Malfoy. Capelli che parevano filati nell’oro degli elfi e bagnati nel platino alchemico. Lucius Malfoy: un viso ch’era il suo. Un viso chino su quella stessa mano. Pelle candida. Pelle su cui il marchio d’infamia rosseggiava come uno sfregio sinistro. Lucius Malfoy. Suo padre. A capo chino. Su quell’artiglio bestiale? Su quella mano adunca da morto o da corvo?  
_   
Nell’aria si era levata una risata stridula, simile al frinire delle cicale, se il mondo quieto degli insetti avesse conosciuto la follia. Non era un suono umano, né amichevole. Non era un suono che un quindicenne potesse ascoltare con assoluta imperturbabilità.   
Una sensazione di gelo assoluto si era impadronita delle sue membra, al punto da scoprire con orrore che le sue dita, serrate attorno a una bacchetta che non sapeva più neppure quando avesse afferrata, tremavano di un tremito malato: da vecchio e da coniglio.   
_Furetto Malfoy_. _Coniglio Malfoy_.   
Cosa sapeva dell’Oscuro Signore? Cosa gli aveva detto suo padre? Quale codice aveva infranto, per suscitare una reazione che dire _raggelante_ era ancora poco?  
“Oh, l’orgoglio dei Malfoy! Il raffinato estetismo dei purosangue! Dimmi, giovane erede di un casato tanto nobile… Il mio aspetto ti offende in qualche modo?”  
Il crepitio delle fiamme era l’unico suono che suggerisse una realtà fisica oltre le nebbie del terrore della sua coscienza. Il tetro consesso attendeva immobile che si compisse quanto quella voce spettrale aveva lasciato intendere. L’incappucciato che gli dava le spalle si era infatti volto, lasciando con tetra soddisfazione che la densa stoffa scivolasse abbastanza da porre in evidenza quel teschio sfigurato dall’ambizione e dalla crudeltà.   
Occhi fissi e ungulati come quelli di un rettile, di un rubino tanto scuro che pareva sangue rappreso. Il fuoco vi proiettava anzi ombre che traducevano alla perfezione quell’effetto, sino a dare l’impressionante visione di due polle di plasma fluido.  
Pelle cerea, esangue, dall’aspetto malsano, tirata su di un teschio senza naso, quasi una seconda copertura posticcia. Solo se avessero colato cera fusa su un cranio umano, come si usava in quel Medioevo della ragione e della coscienza che aveva decimato le fila del mondo magico, sarebbe stato ottenibile forse un medesimo risultato.  
Restava l’inevitabile: era al cospetto di Voldemort. Ed era inorridito.  
L’aveva visto muoversi con sicurezza nella sua direzione, spezzando il circolo entro il quale si era tenuto sino a quel momento. La sua andatura era quasi spavalda, di quel ritmo con cui incedono i dominatori padroni di ogni circostanza.   
Si sentiva come la preda paralizzata dallo scorpione: incatenata a una cuspide che già decideva della sua vita, senza appello e senza pietà.   
Ride un volto senza labbra? Eppure era sicuro che Voldemort l’avesse fatto, mentre le sue dita sepolcrali gli accarezzavano la guancia, sollevandogli il mento e costringendolo ad annegare l’argento delle sue iridi in quelle pozze di sangue.   
“ _Dio, come gli somigli_ ,” l’aveva sentito sibilare, con un divertimento che somigliava però quasi alla violenza. Un altro degli incappucciati aveva fatto per raggiungerli, ma con un cenno secco l’Oscuro Signore l’aveva stornato.   
“Dopo, _Severus_. Dopo. Concedimi qualche attimo per contemplare con la dovuta profondità la progenie di Caino.”   
Aveva deglutito con difficoltà, per quanto pure lo rassicurasse la presenza di Piton – per certo più dei Lestrange, cui lo legava malgrado tutto un vincolo di sangue. Se Voldemort gliel’avesse ordinato, del resto, non aveva dubbi in merito al fatto che Bellatrix avrebbe potuto scannarlo.   
“Draco. Draco Malfoy. Un nome impegnativo. Suppongo abbastanza da avvertirne il peso. O sbaglio?”   
“Sono molto fiero del nome che porto, signore,” aveva replicato. Voldemort l’aveva fissato con un’intensità terrificante e _sarcastica_ , avrebbe detto – forse per come la sua voce aveva tremato nel proferire una verità che avrebbe richiesto invece un solido dominio di sé.   
“Non me ne stupisco. Ai purosangue si insegna prima di tutto il rispetto del proprio sangue e solo in seconda istanza la lealtà. Non è forse così?” aveva scandito freddo. Non era stato in grado di trovare una valida replica. Lo sguardo dei Lestrange, per altro, non tradiva la minima simpatia. Non avrebbe avuto solidarietà, ne era certo.   
“… Ma non importa. Tu sei molto diverso da Lucius.”  
Era impossibile decifrare in concreto cosa implicasse una simile affermazione, perché Voldemort non possedeva qualcosa che potessi chiamare ‘ _inflessione_ ’. La sua voce era crudele: non si lasciava leggere, né suonava umana.  
“Tu sei molto più… Come potrei dire… _Innocente_? Non lo credi anche tu, Severus?”   
Alle spalle di Voldemort, la figura incappucciata non aveva tradito un solo fremito. Poteva darsi che avesse annuito, ma non ne era certo.   
“Ha solo quindici anni, mio venerato Signore,” l’aveva sentito però scandire con grande controllo. “Non ha malizia, non ha crudeltà e non ha esperienza.”  
Voldemort aveva riso: ed era ancora il ghigno sarcastico e freddo che gli faceva scivolare il terrore fin nei più profondi recessi dell’anima. “A quindici anni ero in grado di odiare, ti ricordo. L’età è un’attenuante che vale solo per i mediocri. I grandi spiriti si provano sul campo, prescindendo dall’età e dalla nascita stessa.”  
Aveva deglutito ancora. Il suo istinto gli diceva che stesse per prepararsi un tremendo colpo, qualcosa che non sapeva ancora come affrontare, poiché gli mancavano i mezzi per prevederne la violenza e contrastarne il cozzo. Comunque sapeva che sarebbe stato rude: e aveva paura.  
“A quindici anni, Severus, non desideravi già forse uccidere? Non desideravi ridurre in _brandelli_ quei ridicoli bulli senza ambizione? A quindici anni non era forse Lucius un lord Malfoy? E allora perché non chiedere al nostro giovane convitato un saggio dell’onorato sangue di serpente che porta? Perché non domandargli d’essere all’altezza di chi ci ha illusi con il proprio retaggio, salvo usarci quali volgari pedine di chissà quale calcolo individuale?”  
“Mio padre non è un traditore, signore,” aveva mormorato con voce flebilissima. Dove Potter avrebbe gridato, morso, imprecato… Dove Potter avrebbe mostrato il selvaggio potere di quella sua indole ribelle, ecco dunque un Malfoy che si faceva tremante e piccino, del tutto incapace di muoversi davvero, incapace di concedersi una professione d’orgoglio senza sentire il sordo dolore del nido che la paura gli stava scavando nel petto.  
Voldemort aveva lasciato che quelle sue dita lunghe e fredde indugiassero contro la sua pelle, incrementando con studiata perfidia il disagio che gli veniva dall’impressione, profonda e terrorizzante, che un ragno stesse lambendo con le zampe pelose la sua carne delicata. Ma gli scorpioni, impietosi signori della notte e dei deserti, non erano nei fatti aracnidi? Dei più velenosi e subdoli, poi?  
“Molto bene. Apprezzo con indiscusso favore il sacro terrore del buonsenso. Non somigli a tuo padre neppure in questo, giovane Draco Malfoy. Lucius non mi ha mai temuto abbastanza e ha commesso un grave errore, perché io sono _esattamente_ quel che il mago di buonsenso teme. Del resto, se quel buonsenso viene a mancare, di norma sono anche abbastanza _pietoso_ da eliminarne il segno.”  
Quelle due tetre fessure sanguigne s’erano strette, amplificando in modo quasi doloroso il senso di scacco e di vulnerabilità. Un nuovo brivido l’aveva attraversato, come dalla subdola articolazione di quel discorso aveva inteso l’inevitabile.   
Lucius era condannato, aveva sbagliato e la sostanza della pena riposava in un discorso neutro come quello; in un discorso che, senza dire nulla di esplicito, prometteva l’Inferno in terra. Oltre la maschera d’argento, gli occhi scuri di Severus erano troppo in ombra per raggiungerlo. Per certo aveva inteso il suo disperato terrore, ma non era nelle condizioni di salvarlo – non ancora – né sapere che al dunque l’avrebbe fatto avrebbe potuto modificare in qualche modo il suo terrificante presente.  
“Giovane Draco… Suppongo che tu abbia molto a cuore la sorte di tuo padre.”   
Non gli piaceva il modo in cui quella domanda era stata formulata. Non era solo retorica: era infida, perché lasciava filtrare suggestioni di marca opposta. In ogni caso non era nella condizione di sindacare i toni di qualcuno che pareva per contro del tutto in grado di leggere persino nei suoi più riposti pensieri. Si era limitato a piegare il capo, annuendo con dignità.  
“Ottimo. Perché quel che voglio proporti è uno scambio molto vantaggioso. Per me, ma soprattutto per la tua famiglia.”   
Uno scatto nervoso di Piton gli aveva lasciato intendere che così non fosse affatto, ma il suo maestro si era ricomposto abbastanza in fretta da dissimulare il turbamento, e la sua posizione non era interlocutoria. Neppure assertiva, a ben vedere. Nessuno era lì per ascoltarlo, ma l’avevano portato al cospetto di Voldemort per _ascoltare_ e spaventarsi.  
“C’è qualcuno che da troppo tempo mi ostacola, con la sua bonomia sempre mal indirizzata… Con la protervia superba e inutile dei vecchi. Amanti dei babbani, per giunta… Hai capito a chi mi sto riferendo, vero Draco?”   
“Albus Silente?”  
Una risatina stridula. Raggelante. “Proprio così. Molto bene, mio giovane amico. Intendersi sulla vittima è il primo passo delle commesse ben riuscite. Non credi?”  
 _Vittima_.   
Qualcosa nel suo animo si era ripiegato ancora verso la negazione e verso la fuga. Qualcosa, nello sguardo di Voldemort, gli impediva persino una consolazione tanto modesta.  
“Sì, vittima, Draco. _Vittima_. Quel che ti sto chiedendo è un baratto dalla semplicità quasi commovente. Come ben vedi, io dispongo delle conoscenze, del potere e dell’autorità per liberare Lucius dalle catene con cui i fantocci del Ministero hanno sostituito i blasoni di un onorato casato, ma in cambio voglio qualcosa che valga altrettanto: voglio una prova della fedeltà dei Malfoy. La prova che i più puri tra tutti i purosangue sostengono la mia causa e che sono pronti a _morire_ per me.”  
“Morire?”  
“Sempre che tu non uccida entro l’anno Albus Silente. E poiché non sono un tiranno e non dimentico l’antica _amicizia_ che mi ha legato a Lucius, ti presento sin d’ora chi non ti abbandonerà nell’esecuzione di questo compito. Chi veglierà su di te come un nume tutelare. Come un custode. E so già che prenderà molto a cuore questo suo compito… Perché vedi, giovane Draco… Il nostro amico ha un debole per i giovani… Per i bambini… Come te.”  
A quel punto anche Fenrir Greyback si era discosto dall’ombra e aveva fatto scivolare via maschera e cappuccio.  
Alla tetra luce di quelle fiamme tremolanti, il suo ghigno tremendo e affilato suonava persino più crudele e bestiale della seconda matrice della sua anima ferina.  
  
  
A quel punto, come già accaduto mille volte in passato, Draco Malfoy aveva aperto gli occhi, fissando fradicio di sudore la volta immacolata del soffitto del proprio baldacchino.   
Nel freddo abbraccio della notte autunnale si era trascinato fuori dei confini della propria stanza. Nella Sala Comune, le braci del camino si erano quasi estinte. Le aveva ravvivate con pochi tocchi di un’esperienza che prescindeva – una volta tanto – dalla familiarità con le arti magiche.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Non avrebbe mai superato del tutto quel momento.  
Non aveva liberato il proprio padre.  
Quella che gli stringeva la gola era una catena milioni di volte più penosa del laccio di Azkaban.  
‘ _Padre_ ’ aveva mormorato tra sé. ‘ _Padre… Come faccio?_ ’  
E davanti a quelle fiamme silenziose e complici aveva pianto tanto sino ad addormentarsi.


	13. Era la prima a essere stata maledetta

Hermione Granger si svegliò con la desolante sensazione d’occupare il posto sbagliato in un copione che aveva sempre preteso prevedibile. Disorientata, infreddolita e afflitta dal mal di schiena che segue l’assunzione di una posizione scomoda, realizzò infine di non aver mai trascorso la notte in un dormitorio che il suo ruolo di Caposcuola le assegnava come naturale perimetro d’esercizio della propria responsabilità. Il vago torpore che si univa al risveglio non le impediva infatti di constatare che quelle chiome d’oro rosso e lucente, su cui la tenue luce dell’alba giocava, appartenevano a Ronald Weasley.   
Non solo non aveva atteso ai propri doveri di studentessa, dunque, ma si era concessa pure una promiscuità abbastanza imbarazzante: la pesante coperta che le era scivolata dalle spalle le confermava tuttavia almeno la silenziosa complicità di Madama Chips.  
Le sue dita stringevano quelle di Ron, protettive e possessive. Era rimasta a fissarne l’intreccio con un’incredulità intenerita: non era da lei; non era da Hermione Granger scoprirsi fino a tal punto.   
Oppure sì?   
Oltre quella maschera di persistente e vigile controllo, in fin dei conti, era andata in pezzi più di una volta, e se Weasley fosse stato appena più sensibile, avrebbe capito da subito cosa le facesse tanto male da renderla così difficile e scostante… Così intransigente e così sgradevole. Così tenera e così vulnerabile.   
Gli aveva accarezzato con tenerezza la guancia. Non era la prima volta che lo guardasse dormire; in almeno un paio d’occasioni, durante le estati trascorse alla Tana, si era scoperta a indugiare troppo in una contemplazione che aveva già un significato ben definito. A lungo, però, aveva avuto il terrore di chiamarla con il giusto nome.   
Forse, fino alle parole pronunciate da Fleur, aveva avuto paura di specchiarsi in un sentimento che non somigliava al coraggio, ma che aveva quasi il sapore vigliacco di una ritirata. Erano le incertezze di una bambina: forse era cresciuta davvero.   
Ora le pareva che l’amore fosse qualcosa di bellissimo; glielo diceva persino la puntura dolorosa che l’aveva trafitta, quando Malfoy aveva puntato la propria bacchetta su Ron, per pronunciare quella tremenda maledizione.   
Un tempo, più fredda e meccanica, forse sarebbe stata in grado di riportare la situazione entro i naturali e dovuti canali della logica. Da adolescente innamorata, per contro, no. Ronald era stato maledetto e Hermione Granger sconfitta.   
Era un po’ patetico, a ben vedere, quasi il _Crucio_ avesse toccato anche il suo orgoglio, violentandolo.   
Forse avrebbe tentato di vendicarsi. Forse, come diceva Harry, esistevano malvagità naturali e radicate, sulle quali non bisognava perdere tanto tempo a rimuginare, quanto usare ogni propria difesa. Avrebbe dovuto, se non altro, proteggere Ron, anche se forse Weasley non avrebbe gradito.   
Aveva fissato ancora una volta lo sguardo sul suo viso addormentato, a tratti infantile e incompiuto come quello di un bambino, a tratti più definito e solido, come quello dell’uomo che sarebbe diventato.   
Bello. Magari come Bill.   
Forse aveva il complesso di Molly, aveva pensato con un mezzo sorriso.   
Da che si conoscevano, temeva che Ron l’avesse sempre vista come una specie di succursale domestica: una voce di buonsenso a buon mercato, che gli ricordava i mille doveri di bravo figlio e Weasley responsabile. Poteva essere per quello che aveva impiegato tanto tempo a capire che fosse solo insicura, incerta come tutte le ragazze innamorate, tesa a una perfezione che proprio non sapeva trovare o _come_ trovare.   
A tratti invidiava l’orgoglio purosangue di una Pansy Parkinson, che dell’amore faceva una bandiera esibita senza vergogna, oppure l’odioso _Won Won_ di Lavanda, che aveva lusingato Ron milioni di volte più delle sue incessanti rampogne, dei suoi maldestri, ripetuti tentativi di essere solo una strega perfetta – figlia di babbani, d’accordo, ma perfetta anche per un purosangue come lui.   
_Cosa provava davvero Ron nei suoi confronti?  
_ D’un tratto quel pensiero l’aveva trafitta come una spina dolorosa. Finché erano stati insieme alla Tana, circondati dal rigoglio della campagna estiva e raggiunti solo dallo sguardo complice di Ginny e Harry, tutto era stato intenso, tenero e quasi poetico, ma come si erano calati nella realtà di Hogwarts, di punto in bianco, era stato piuttosto come se tutte le crepe cumulate dalle prevedibili omissioni dei giorni migliori si fossero aperte.   
Era così difficile volersi bene? Oppure era un suo problema?   
Si era allontanata dal viso una lunga ciocca, appuntandola dietro l’orecchio. Il bacio tra Draco e Pansy l’aveva turbata e non poco.  
Malfoy le era sempre parso un personaggio odioso, dalla spocchia insopportabile, dalla doppiezza pericolosa e dalla manifesta capacità di guastare ogni situazione con un’uscita sgradevole e studiata proprio per sortire un simile effetto. Eppure sembrava dolce – con la sua ragazza, almeno.   
Non l’aveva mai visto scontroso o distante nei confronti di Pansy. Non l’aveva mai visto lanciare battutine sarcastiche nei riguardi di lei. Delle mille lagne della Parkinson – dai compiti eccessivi alla severità della McGranitt – non ne ricordava una che cadesse in qualche modo su Malfoy. Lo adorava, anzi, di una venerazione tanto acritica che le era sempre parsa stucchevole.   
Finché non aveva visto quel bacio, almeno, eil tarlo del dubbio l’aveva morsa.   
Poteva anche darsi che sapesse voler bene, con una profondità e una dolcezza che Ron non le aveva mai mostrato, non per freddezza e neppure per calcolo. Erano _diversi_ , si era detta.   
Ronald, del resto, non avrebbe mai levato la maledizione _Cruciatus_ contro nessuno – o, se non altro, così sperava.   
Era rimasta sospesa e incerta per qualche istante.  
Il respiro regolare di Ron scandiva un tempo che nessun artificio poteva controllare. Tutta Hogwarts si sarebbe destata a breve. Tutta Hogwarts avrebbe saputo e forse levato domande tanto più inopportune quanto più impensabile era la risposta.   
Era difficile ammetterlo persino con se stessa, ma aveva il terrore di affrontare Harry, perché sapeva di non poterne placare la collera.   
Temeva anche Ginny, perché con quella rivalità tipica dei fratelli non era comunque mistero che amasse Ron del possessivo rispetto della sorella minore, e tremava al pensiero di dover rendere un conto generale, ponendo in campo la sua stessa sconfitta e le ragioni che l’avevano procurata.   
Se non fosse stata tanto coinvolta, avrebbe difeso Ron: invece quell’amore di cui tutti amavano riempirsi la bocca e che lasciavano scivolare tra le labbra, poteva rendere anche molto vulnerabili – troppo vulnerabili.   
Era un maledetto vicolo cieco.   
Non ricordava di essersi mai sentita tanto povera di mezzi e irrisolta sulla scelta della strategia migliore: umiliata nel suo essere debole, sconcertata nel suo essere coinvolta, spaventata dal sentirsi, malgrado tutto, sola.   
Gli voleva bene, ma era quasi certa che Ron non avrebbe capito un decimo delle stupide elucubrazioni in cui si perdeva il suo sentimento, perché era un maschio, perché erano diversi e perché forse le voleva bene di un affetto diverso dal suo.   
Non era mancanza di reciprocità, ma un sadico parallelismo delle intenzioni: non riuscivano a incontrarsi. Malgrado tutto, ora che poteva premettergli un possessivo, Hermione Granger si sentiva, se possibile, ancora più confusa.  
‘ _Non svegliarti_ ’ si era sorpresa a pensare.  
‘ _Non svegliarti._ ’   
In quella contemplazione silenziosa ed egoista, se non altro, l’amore smetteva di far male, smetteva di pungere con quelle sue stilettate fastidiose, che nessuna maledizione avrebbe mai eguagliato.   
Oppure era sciocca e ingenua a non volerselo dire: era la prima a essere stata maledetta, anche se il timbro che la flagellava non invocava una croce.   
Eppure ne aveva _proprio_ lo stesso sapore: empio e penitente.  
 _  
Non so perché lo feci, o forse sì. A diciassette anni l’impulso non è una variabile eccentrica: è l’inevitabile risposta della vita che si afferma, si costruisce e si forgia nella propria incostanza.   
Cercavo su quelle labbra l’emozione che avevo solo intuito spiandone altre. Volevo mettermi alla prova e sorprendermi con qualcosa di gratuito; sorprenderlo con qualcosa di così poco scontato da costringerlo a guardarmi per quella che ero: Hermione Granger. Una ragazza. La sua ragazza. Non l’amica del cuore, non una ragazzina petulante, non una specie di Harry senza occhiali.  
Volevo che intuisse ciò che Viktor aveva colto in me, cessasse di viverlo come uno sfregio personale e ne facesse il pretesto per volermi più bene. Per volermene quanto io ne volevo a lui da sempre – forse dal giorno stesso in cui aveva deriso il mio maldestro modo di essere ‘brava’, riducendomi in lacrime umiliate e furiose.   
Oppure era solo una prova, una delle tante di cui è disseminato il cammino di chi cresce e crescendo è chiamato a cercarsi, a definirsi come un quadro incompiuto, a scegliere uno dei tanti possibili percorsi in un intrico di bivi traditori.   
Io scelsi Ron, in un certo senso, non meno di quanto lui scelse me. La nostra amicizia, che divenne amore e poi mutò ancora i propri colori, adombrando persino l’infamia di un tradimento, fu soprattutto lo strumento che ci trascinò dall’infanzia all’età adulta, come un vento impetuoso e caldissimo: uno scirocco travolgente di sensazioni e metamorfosi e nebbie e lucidità improvvise e accecanti.   
Quando vidi quel bacio, qualcosa in me aveva già cominciato a mutare. Potrei anzi dire che tutto sarebbe accaduto comunque, persino se fossi rimasta al mio posto a odiare Ron, Seamus, Dean e il resto di quella cricca che non voleva dimenticare i tempi di Fred e George Weasley. Senz’altro, però, intravedere l’essenza di un sentimento diverso da quello che credevo fosse l’amore nella sua accezione più infantile e romantica ebbe un effetto dirompente, persino nel costringermi a compiere qualcosa che non mi sembrava potesse appartenere a Hermione Granger.   
In questo mostravo il limite di tutti i presuntuosi.  
Volevo giudicarmi dall’esterno, ma non mi ero mai soffermata neppure sulle superfici di uno specchio. Solo quando mi ritrovai riflessa nella lama mercuriale ch’era lo sguardo di un Serpente capii che di Hermione non sapevo proprio nulla. Che nel mio convulso cercarmi nello sguardo degli altri avevo fallito il primo dovere di qualunque essere umano: esistere per me stessa, per quello che ero oltre il gioco delle parti.  
Mi chinai su Ron e lo baciai come non avevo mai fatto prima.   
Non avevo l’esperienza per catalogare la profondità e la sessualità intrinseca di un bacio, ma in quell’atto azzerai le mie risorse cerebrali per affondare nelle radici stesse del mio istinto. Il mio respiro sempre più corto, eppure vivo, mentre indugiavo sulla grana morbida di quel broncio infantile e sensuale insieme. Labbra troppo grandi per appartenere a un ragazzo, troppo piccole per la voglia che ne avevo e che lasciavo esplodere.   
China su quel guanciale, le mani affondavano nella federa, segnando il calco di un’impronta possessiva e prevaricatoria. Con gli occhi chiusi, respiravo il mio stesso desiderio e attendevo quella rivelazione. Forse la pretendevo piuttosto con l’ostinazione di una bambina viziata, che dalla vita aveva ottenuto infine tutto: persino l’essere speciale a misura del sogno di un qualunque babbano.   
Non fui delusa.   
Quella carezza lieve e solitaria mutò il proprio ritmo all’improvviso, quando il vallo deciso e delicato delle labbra di Ron smise d’essere solo l’oggetto del mio desiderio per accogliermi davvero. Il nostro primo contatto sessuale fu quello: non ci baciammo come amici intimi.   
Avevamo diciassette anni, la licenza di smaterializzarci – Ronald aveva fallito il suo primo tentativo e l’ottenne solo a settembre, con gran divertimento dei gemelli e notevole scorno personale – e il bisogno di dissolverci in qualcosa di molto più consistente.   
Le sue dita affondarono nei miei capelli, mentre mi traeva contro di sé. Il mio petto, morbido e generoso, contro il suo – piatto e forte, largo come quello di tutti i maschi Weasley – batteva di un’eccitazione tutta nuova. Era difficile organizzare le emozioni, perché non erano più solo le mie: sentivo Ron. Per la prima volta mi pareva di cogliere anche il suo desiderio e me ne inebriavo. Mi scoprivo di nuovo donna in un riflesso, scolpita in un piacere che non era più una solitaria fantasticheria. Dimenticavo persino d’avere preso quell’iniziativa così audace, perché tutto diventava di nuovo tanto naturale da cancellare l’imbarazzo. Non volevo aprire gli occhi, perché sapevo che così avrei forse colto i suoi e spezzato l’incantesimo di una maledizione diversa: senza perdono, ma per impavidi cuori che non volevano essere perdonati.   
Non gli avrei mai chiesto scusa per quella violenza, ma l’avrei preteso se me l’avesse rimproverata.  
Ron non lo fece. Era evidente che lo desiderasse, ma era pure consapevole del fatto che non potesse domandare nulla di simile. Erano sette anni che convivevamo con i nostri vezzi peggiori, ma ancora non ci conoscevamo abbastanza, non nel senso proprio del termine: tant’è che mi aveva lasciata per tre anni a sognare da sola quel momento.   
Non me ne pentivo comunque: era arrivato. Era come l’avevo sognato. Mi sentivo bene.   
Poco a poco scivolai su di lui. Contro di lui. Un letto troppo stretto per due e all’improvviso provvidenziale, perché ci impediva di rompere il contatto. Stavo violando una quantità di regole in un sol colpo e senza il minimo rimpianto. Una vocina dentro di me seguitava a urlare: ‘Che combini, Hermione? Sei impazzita? Sei una Caposcuola. Ron è un Caposcuola!’   
Dovevo zittirla, ma non ne avevo la minima intenzione. Le avrei forse rifatto il verso, come Weasley aveva sbeffeggiato il mio infantile perfezionismo.  
Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.   
Era ormai giorno fatto. Grifondoro s’era destato e la voglia di sapere era più forte di tutto. Sia Harry che Ginny, seguiti dal resto del dormitorio – o, almeno, dalle classi degli ultimi due anni che conoscevano abbastanza bene i Weasley da tenerli in conto di una venerata bandiera – corsero in un’infermeria che Madama Chips aveva smesso di sorvegliare nel momento stesso in cui vi ero entrata io.   
La migliore della scuola, prefetto e ora Caposcuola: una ragazza del tutto responsabile.   
Sembrava.   
Probabilmente avrebbe cambiato idea se avesse visto quel che si trovarono davanti i nostri compagni. Non v’erano nudità impreviste, né intimità impudiche, eppure quel bacio era diverso dall’attività banale e fredda che Ron aveva sempre chiamato ‘pomiciare’: non per la sua durata, ma per la sua intimità.  
Tutto sommato neppure io saprei chiamarlo o credere che vi sia altro modo per descriverlo se non quello che usò Seamus, evitando – una volta tanto – i punti esclamativi di un fischio acuto e inopportuno.  
“Wow!” fu tutto quello che disse.  
Wow. Già. Wow. Fu anche quel che pensai io, prima di alzarmi di scatto, volgermi verso la porta e scoprire che non avrei subito alcun interrogatorio da parte di Calì e Lavanda, fosse pure perché avevo ucciso a priori ogni dubbio in merito alla sostanza della nostra relazione.   
Per qualche giorno la Brown evitò di parlarmi e io, a dir la verità, non ne soffrii. Quando lo fece, però, il suo approccio fu così disarmante da cancellare ogni desiderio di rivalsa.   
“Forse avevi ragione. La professoressa Cooman è una ciarlatana: mi aveva assicurato che l’avrei riconquistato!” pontificò con una stizza più simulata che non effettiva. Alle sue spalle Calì fece l’imitazione di quell’eccentrica donna, procurandoci un attacco di ilarità che durò a lungo.  
Non a caso il giorno seguente Ron tentò in ogni modo di estorcermi la verità su quel che aveva tanto divertito il dormitorio femminile da interrompere persino la sua fondamentale lettura della pagina sportiva della Gazzetta del Profeta.   
“Oh… Tu non hai l’Occhio, Ron. Non potresti mai capire,” declamai teatrale. Mi diede una mezza spinta e poi mi allacciò la vita più protettivo che mai.  
La foresta proibita splendeva d’oro e rossi tanto intensi da far quasi male. Erano i colori di Grifondoro e, credevo, anche i colori del mio destino. Poi, quando cadde la neve della Yule e rimase solo il perenne splendore delle abetaie, mi accorsi che i gelidi toni di un Serpente bruciavano più caldi che mai dentro il mio petto traditore.  
Ed è strano: perché da quel bacio famoso a un altro indimenticabile non passarono che pochi mesi, abbastanza per rimescolare tutte le carte; abbastanza per farmi comprendere quanto pericoloso sia usare i ‘per sempre’: ci costringono a fare i conti con la nostra incoerenza.  
_   
“Non hai un bell’aspetto, Malfoy. È una controindicazione?”   
Velenosa e insopportabile la voce di Zabini l’aveva raggiunto alle spalle. Si era sforzato di controllare il tremito delle proprie dita, mentre annodava la cravatta che completava la divisa da Serpeverde. Non poteva rendergli la risposta che meritava perché era ciò che Blaise si aspettava. Uno scontro aperto, un’altra stoccata.  
Era la parte debole, ora. Doveva accettare di subire almeno i colpi più superficiali; poi, forse, sarebbe anche riuscito a restituirli, ma non era ancora il momento. Doveva prima metabolizzare _il resto_.   
Malgrado tutto, Serpeverde restava il rifugio più sicuro.  
“No. Se avessi un sonno più silenzioso, non avrei dovuto accontentarmi di una poltrona della Sala Comune. Cos’ha di sbagliato il tuo naso?” aveva sibilato, prima di muoversi spavaldo in direzione di Pansy e rubargliela sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
I Malfoy, del resto, non perdevano mai.


	14. Lenta e inesorabile, come la prima scintilla di un incendio

La tristezza è quella cifra malinconica che si associa a un clima, prima ancora che a un sentimento: Draco Malfoy lesse in quell’autunno non tanto il segno dell’inevitabile scorrere del tempo, quanto la metafora di una parabola che aveva sognato ben diversa.   
Nel preconizzare un settimo anno a Hogwarts, si era immaginato come il fiero padrone di guglie e corridoi, anfratti e matricole. Lo era stato sino al quinto anno, in fondo, e nulla lasciava presagire che il destino lo attendesse oltre l’angolo per una rivoluzione.   
Invece era arrivata, persino feroce.   
Crocchiare di foglie secche sotto le sue scarpe lucide e di pregiata fattura.   
Nell’aria l’odore del bosco in disfacimento, con quella sua umidità complice, da pianto sommesso.   
Giornate brevi, intossicate dalla noia e dall’ansia: alla mercuriale freddezza di occhi ereditari come un nome glorioso e scomodo non si offriva che quello. Se pure v’era una tacita bellezza in quel che lo circondava, sembrava che non possedesse più uno sguardo in grado di vederla.   
Di quando in quando si feriva con il pensiero di Narcissa o di Lucius. Nella pietra nera e orlata dagli scheletri di rampicanti secolari, Draco cercava l’antica impronta delle memorie di Azkaban, chiedendo al suo spirito esausto di cessare ogni forma di lamento, se oltre il suo confino esistevano realtà più dolorose.   
Non era tuttavia strutturato per ricevere i colpi della sorte senza provare un minimo compatimento per se stesso – e ne provava sempre – e alimentare la vigliacca speranza di destarsi da un incubo chiamato _realtà_.   
Di quando in quando sollevava lo sguardo là ove erano stati un tempo gli alloggi di Piton, quasi quella protezione così preziosa in anni felici potesse rispondere al suo richiamo egoista e accorato. La Gazzetta del Profeta, però, non lo noverava più, né tra i morti, né tra i vivi; era quasi il suo maestro si fosse concesso quel lusso che ai tempi dei Malandrini la sorte sembrava avergli negato: il dono pietoso e rassicurante dell’invisibilità.   
In giorni come quelli, quando la tenebra scendeva tutt’intorno e il sentimento di ostile isolamento gli ricadeva addosso come uno spietato cilicio, a Draco mancava più che mai.   
Draco Malfoy non era mai stato crudele, come Remus Lupin aveva già avuto cura di fargli notare; era maligno, forse, ma di quella malignità ingenua da ragazzetto viziato. La cattiveria – quella pura, quella autentica – era un’altra cosa.   
Draco Malfoy non si era mai interessato abbastanza della vera storia di Hogwarts – non quella glorificata negli almanacchi, ma quella serbata negli autentici ricordi dei suoi celebranti – per conoscerne i volti noti, altrimenti avrebbe compreso da solo perché meglio fosse non incorrere nelle ire dei Potter.   
Di suo padre James, Harry non aveva ereditato solo il meglio, dalla mascella volitiva e forte, virile, a quel talento ineguagliato per il volo, ma soprattutto i tremendi difetti che l’avevano condannato a morte: l’assenza di paura, la mancanza di inibizioni, la convinzione che il limite fosse un laccio, non un corollario di buonsenso.   
Se Draco Malfoy fosse stato più attento, insomma, avrebbe evitato di sfidare un nemico troppo forte per i suoi mezzi e troppo crudele per la sua resistenza; un nemico che possedeva anche molto dei Serpenti, tra cui pure un magico cappello avrebbe desiderato collocarlo.   
Non a caso, a un’intera settimana dall’episodio disgraziato di quella _Cruciatus_ nata dall’esasperazione, Draco Malfoy non aveva ancora ricevuto il proprio castigo – e non possedeva l’intelligenza d’intendere ch’era parte integrante della pena non poter anticipare se, come e quando sarebbe calata.   
Se rifletteva sul clima delle sue giornate, gli veniva spontaneo interrogarsi su quella che i più chiamavano _generosità_ , ma che assumeva i contorni di una più sottile, studiata e crudele forma di persecuzione.   
_Generosamente_ – quasi cioè fosse una pietosa concessione – il professor Slughorn l’aveva ammesso alla propria classe di Pozioni, benché fosse la sola materia in cui poteva riconoscersi una discreta abilità.   
Che tipo era Slughorn? Talora si chiedeva cosa mai sarebbe accaduto se l’avesse conosciuto prima della propria disgrazia. Avrebbe accettato con tanta facilità di umiliarlo o trattarlo con la condiscendenza di un pezzente? Ne dubitava e con fondate ragioni.   
La storia, però, non si costruiva sui _se_ e si divertiva a raddrizzarlo con solide iniezioni di realtà.   
Come già capitato nel corso dell’anno precedente, il suo impegno non aveva conosciuto alcuna gratificazione. In parte l’aveva vendicato la scoperta inettitudine di Potter, che senza il suo adorato _Mezzosangue_ – era evidente – tornava a essere l’incapace di sempre, ma non era nulla che migliorasse la sua situazione di fatto, visto e considerato ch’era l’unico a rimestare in un treppiede solitario, poiché i Serpeverde lo rifuggivano come la peste e come il buonsenso suggeriva.   
Era un boicottaggio in piena regola, cui disperava di potersi sottrarre, perché i presupposti della sua esistenza erano sempre stati quelli di un’anima destinata a circoscrivere gli assalti della fama, non i morsi di lupi bramosi.   
‘ _Se guadagno punti per la Casa, forse…_ ’ era stato il suo primo pensiero. Poi, vedendo che malgrado tutto Slughorn fingeva di _non_ vederlo, si era arreso alle circostanze e a quella nuova legge di impopolarità – che _non_ gli piaceva, beninteso, ma ancora non aveva scoperto come aggirare.   
Se v’era una cosa che non gli mancava, in ogni caso, era la speranza di rivolgere le carte, prima o poi, com’era sempre riuscito fin troppo bene a Potter. Era evidente, però, che fossero nati sotto due diverse stelle, e che il caso si premurasse di accentare quella difformità.   
Quanto a Ron Wealsey, sembrava più intelligente del suo adorato amico Prescelto, visto che aveva avuto cura di ignorarlo. Dubitava fosse per paura – perché non era di certo intelligente sino a quel punto – ma era altrettanto difficile prevedere quel che avrebbe combinato.   
Weasley non era quel che avresti detto un tipo capace di _sorprenderti_ , ma era abbastanza popolare da nuocergli. Ergo, buonsenso avrebbe richiesto una discreta circospezione.   
Aveva raccolto senza troppa grazia i propri libri, avviandosi alla lezione di Trasfigurazione, che la McGranitt seguitava a officiare malgrado la dignità di Preside. La cinghia di robusto cuoio con cui era solito averne ragione, però, doveva aver subito un qualche fortunale _accidentale_ , visto che sembrava appena uscita da un incontro diretto con il _Libro Mostro dei Mostri_.   
‘ _Oh, meraviglioso, meraviglioso_ ,’ aveva sibilato a denti stretti, impugnando la bacchetta e sforzandosi di ricordare almeno un incantesimo utile.   
‘ _Vincula reparo_ ’ aveva scandito una voce secca alle sue spalle – ma aveva evitato di volgersi per darle soddisfazione.   
“Potresti anche ringraziarmi, Malfoy.”   
“Potresti anche impicciarti dei tuoi affari, Mezzosangue,” aveva replicato a denti stretti, prima di sollevare il viso.   
Gli occhi nocciola della Granger erano stretti nelle due fessure che anticipavano sempre le sue collere peggiori – uno dei pochi dettagli che fosse rimasto immutato nel quadro scempiato ch’era ora la sua vita.   
“È stato Ron. Ed è stato stupido.”   
Aveva sollevato il sopracciglio, fissandola con studiata ironia. “Oh, Weasley. Suppongo che dovrei essere colpito da questa rivelazione, vero? Spaventato? O forse grato per la tua lealtà, _Mezzosangue_?”  
La Granger era arretrata, ma non per paura; qualcosa in quell’espressione tesa e rabbiosa gli diceva che la sua fosse solo una manifestazione di controllo estremo, che chiedeva a se stessa quasi per sfida. E senza abbassare lo sguardo seguitava a sfidarlo: non lo temeva e pretendeva che il suo disprezzo lo raggiungesse.   
“Io sono solo stanca di vedere un teatrino infantile e ripetitivo. Un Caposcuola non dovrebbe essere un baby-sitter. O sbaglio?”   
“Ti ho forse chiesto qualcosa?”   
“No. Ma ti consiglio di farlo. A me o a chiunque altro. Tutto, pur di evitare…”   
“Granger… Mi stai _supplicando_ per la vita del tuo adorato Weasley?”  
L’aveva vista arrossire in modo fin troppo manifesto, ma non abbassare lo sguardo. Piuttosto, prima ancora che potesse realizzarlo, si era ritrovato alla gola la bacchetta di lei. “Ti sbagli, Malfoy. Io non supplico. Ti sto solo dando un _amichevole_ consiglio. Non raccogliere le provocazioni di Ronald. Non raccogliere quelle di nessuno. Fa’ quello che avresti dovuto fare dal giorno disgraziato in cui mi sei capitato tra i piedi!”   
“Riderti in faccia?”   
“ _Tacere_ , Malfoy.”   
Hermione Granger era nata babbana, ma v’era da dire che avesse appreso fin troppo bene la nuova legge che il suo status decretava. Era una _vera strega_ , persino nell’accezione umana del termine.   
Aveva sollevato le mani, finché l’altra non si era decisa a riporre la bacchetta.   
“Anche quella è un’infrazione alla regola. Non lo sai, Caposcuola? Tu mi stavi minacciando.”   
La Granger aveva piegato le labbra in un sorrisetto forzato. “Il fine giustifica i mezzi. Non è così che dite a Serpeverde?”   
“A Serpeverde non c’è nessuno così grossolano,” aveva replicato sarcastico. L’altra aveva fatto per ribattere, prima di dargli le spalle e abbandonare l’aula con lunghi passi furenti.   
_Il fine giustifica i mezzi_.   
Sarebbe stato più onesto ammettere che non aspettava altro per ricacciargli in gola quel che le aveva vomitato contro per cinque anni.   
Era evidente che i Grifondoro non sentissero alcun particolare obbligo d’onestà; non certo verso i Serpenti in disgrazia.   
Aveva sospirato in profondità, prima di dirsi che fosse inutile allungare l’agonia riflettendo sulla durata: tanto valeva concedersi in pasto alle belve, s’erano così bramose, o godere degli spasmi con cui non sarebbero riuscite a raggiungerlo. Forse.  
  
La scelta d’invertire i ruoli in un famoso bacio – offrirsi cioè nelle vesti del Principe, anziché in quelle della Bella Addormentata – non aveva portato a Hermione Granger una gran fortuna.   
Se a Ron era piovuta contro tutta quella goliardica e compiaciuta solidarietà maschile che si conviene a simili situazioni, Hermione aveva dovuto tollerare un paio di giorni di Forche Caudine fatte di bisbigli non poco manifesti, gomitate tattiche e occhiate perplesse.   
Era difficile capire dove finisse lo stupore per l’avventura sentimentale in sé e dove, piuttosto, cominciasse quello legato alla sua figura.   
Harry ci aveva riso sopra, minimizzando con una prontezza che l’aveva ferita, per quanto pure si fosse sforzata di stiracchiare le labbra nel più convincente sorriso del proprio repertorio.   
Era stato un “ _Ma, sai… Da te è difficile aspettarsi qualcosa del genere, no?_ ” che forse era pure animato dalle migliori intenzioni, ma non faceva meno male per lo stesso motivo.   
Che significava un’illazione simile? Che Hermione Granger non aveva una briciola di cuore o di sentimento?   
Solo Ron aveva alleggerito in qualche modo quel calice, divenendo più complice e un pochino più affettuoso anche in pubblico. Erano premure che l’avevano sorpresa finché non si era domandata se davvero non vi fosse in lei qualcosa di freddo e respingente, tale da renderlo insicuro come si era sentita troppe volte insicura lei. Non era certa d’aver del tutto afferrato il problema, ma pareva che Ronald non lo avvertisse più, il che la invitava a imitarlo e a dimenticarsene. Soprattutto, però, quella situazione all’improvviso tanto fluida le imponeva vincoli che non si era mai trovata a contemplare.   
Hermione Granger si era sempre sentita in dovere di richiamare Weasley alla disciplina non meno di quanto avrebbe fatto la madre di lui, dunque anche anticipare quegli atti insensati – ma comprensibili – che Ron avrebbe messo in conto alla stregua di ritorsione. Non era il tipo da usare una maledizione _Cruciatus_ , ma ciò non voleva dire che avesse dimenticato quel ch’era capitato. Sicché, pur nella consapevolezza di non poter recriminare, né impedirgli alcunché, Hermione si era fatta un punto d’onore nell’evitare che un incidente già pietoso divenisse una faida.   
Ricordava molto bene cosa aveva detto Harry di ritorno dall’infermeria, e sapeva altrettanto bene che non era nulla dettato dal caso o dall’emotività di un momento. Potter aveva sibilato che Howgarts aveva conosciuto sempre e solo i morti sbagliati, e che era il tempo di fare un po’ di giustizia.   
Hermione aveva abbastanza intelligenza e cuore per non replicare, come per realizzare ch’era proprio il caso di tenere la guardia alzata. se i Grifondoro si coalizzavano contro Malfoy, si sentiva dunque costretta a riparare, nella sciocca pretesa di poter mutare le carte in tavola ed evitare il peggio.   
Ginny, di quando in quando, la guardava e scuoteva la bella testa rossa, neppure a ricordarle che se aveva avuto il fegato di baciare in pubblico Ronald, a maggior ragione avrebbe dovuto assumere una posizione più limpida sul fronte di lotta. L’unica certezza che la Granger avesse acquisito, in ogni caso, era che la sola ad aver perso la pace fosse proprio lei, per quel maledetto senso di giustizia e di dovere che l’aveva spedita nella Casa sbagliata.   
A volte invidiava la tranquillità con cui Goldstein se ne stava in biblioteca, alieno da altre preoccupazioni che non il M.A.G.O. Se fosse stata una Corvonero poteva persino darsi che le riuscisse di trovare un po’ di pace.  
Aveva tratto un piccolo sospiro. Le dita di Ron si erano intrecciate ai suoi capelli in una carezza leggera, prima che anche le labbra di lui seguissero quel vallo, sfiorandole la nuca.   
I loro contatti erano divenuti sempre più frequenti, sempre più espliciti e sempre più intimi. Non poteva negare di provare un fortissimo imbarazzo, ma era altrettanto vero che quell’imbarazzo somigliava a una specie di fierezza.   
Weasley era molto virile e spesso indelicato nei suoi approcci, però riusciva a scorgere in lui tutte quelle trasformazioni sottili che nascevano dall’amicizia e che avevano mutato la cifra del loro esistere insieme.   
Non sarebbe stato mai un cavaliere perfetto, ma quei baci non la imbarazzavano più.   
Un vento freddo che giungeva da nord aveva sollevato le foglie secche che ingombravano il viale. Ron si era allentato la sciarpa, svolgendola per intrecciarla poi anche attorno al suo collo. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, lusingata e sorpresa, senza perdere la presa dalle dita di lui.   
Qualche risatina sommessa l’aveva fatta irrigidire, ma non era nulla che sfuggisse davvero al suo controllo. Soprattutto v’era qualcosa di nuovo e gradevole in quello strano volgersi del destino: mentre rientravano, gli occhi invidiosi e digiuni di quello stesso piacere erano quelli di Pansy Parkinson.   
Stavolta non toccava a lei guardare l’amore e porsi interrogativi pietosi.   
Ron, tuttavia, poteva anche essere infantile e incostante; non a caso, intercettati Harry e Ginny con le inconfondibili divise da Quidditch, aveva mostrato un’incredibile prontezza ad abbandonarla per raggiungerli.   
“… È che ci sono le selezioni per la squadra…”  
 _È che sei un bambinone_ , era l’unica risposta plausibile, aveva pensato scuotendo la testa, prima di fargli un blando cenno e sperare che due anni di incoraggiamento gli fossero serviti a guadagnarsi la propria gloria senza inutili sotterfugi.   
Erano trascorsi appena dodici mesi da che lei…?   
Le era sfuggito un mezzo sorriso: era incredibile la quantità di cose che aveva combinato alle sue spalle con il solo intento di farsi notare – ed era anche incredibile che non l’avesse mai fatto.   
Un giorno o l’altro gliel’avrebbe dovuto proprio domandare: se fosse distratto, oppure ottuso, per non capire che nessuna ragazza (per altro inetta al volo e del tutto digiuna di Quidditch) avrebbe accettato di annoiarsi alle partite se non per amore di un maniaco del boccino.   
Comunque stessero le cose, Ron non sarebbe rientrato prima di un paio d’ore, salvo poi intrattenerla per altrettante con il resoconto minuzioso di tutte le sue azioni; il che voleva anche dire che aveva due ore per studiare in santa pace, senza l’incomodo di una testa rossa che le chiedeva di poter copiare qualunque cosa, come se l’amore fosse una specie di maldestro mercanteggiare righe di pergamena.   
Weasley era infantile, a volte, ma era proprio quell’impenitente e naturale ingenuità il suo punto di forza: era quel che destava il meglio di lei, in termini di tenerezza e protezione. Era anche quanto rendeva ragione del fatto che fosse disposta persino a sfidare i Serpenti, pur di tenerglieli lontani.  
Serpenti che si divertivano non poco a perseguitarla, invadendo territori che un tempo le erano appartenuti con il rito rassicurante dell’unicità.  
  
“Posso sapere cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?”  
  
Malfoy l’aveva fissata con il calore di un ghiacciaio, prima d’indicarle con un cenno del capo l’arcigno profilo di Madama Pince.  
“Ci lavoro, Granger, anche grazie al tuo amichetto. Perciò se puoi farmi la cortesia di toglierti di mezzo, avrei qualche volume da rimettere a posto.”  
 _  
Non mi sforzavo d’essere gentile nei suoi riguardi. Non apparteneva a nessuna delle leggi in cui credevo, né all’ordine in cui ero stato cresciuto. Io ero un Purosangue e lei figlia di babbani. Avrei detto che potesse essere quasi contaminante per me. Non era neppure gradevole trovarmela davanti: non mi aveva umiliato in una sola occasione e sapevo che avrebbe potuto farlo ancora. Chiunque avrebbe potuto usare in modo prevaricatorio la mia posizione di manifesto svantaggio.   
Poi mi accorsi che era diversa, che era onesta: non pietosa, ma ligia al dovere sino a rasentare il ridicolo.  
Io ero là. In un qualunque momento avrebbe potuto darmi una lezione o concedere l’opportunità ai suoi amichetti. V’era sempre un momento in cui la Pince poteva distrarsi: se c’era il Caposcuola Perfetto Granger, del resto, chiunque poteva abbassare la guardia. Se avesse detto a Potter che alle sette in punto la vecchia abbandonava la sua posizione per il pudding di Gazza, quanto avrebbe impiegato il Prescelto a farmela pagare?  
Ma San Potter in biblioteca entrava solo con lei e con Weasley. E se c’era lei, nessuno poteva permettersi altro che non studiare. Ci misi un po’ a rendermene conto, ma Granger era un’autentica ancora di salvezza per il sottoscritto, non meno di quanto lo fosse divenuta la biblioteca, perché, inutile dirlo, Hermione viveva là dentro.   
Era la sua tana per vocazione.   
Era la mia tana per disperazione.  
Mentre la luce moriva sempre prima oltre i grandi finestroni, poco a poco, qualcosa altrove si accese: lenta e inesorabile, come la prima scintilla di un incendio._


	15. Nemo me impune lacessit

_Nemo me impune lacessit.  
_   
Percorrendo la costa frastagliata delle Highlands, intralciati da quelle brughiere persistenti e rade, fangose d’autunno, impervie e scivolose d’inverno, attraverso i picchi a strapiombo che dal Moray Firth al Firth of Forth rammentavano al viandante come il grande freddo non risparmiasse neppure le isole benedette dalla Regina, un osservatore attento avrebbe creduto alla bontà di quel motto, con cui l’antica Caledonia aveva rinnegato l’Alba gaelica e si era convertita a nuove formule di potere.   
Ma mentre il passo sempre più affaticato e stento s’inerpicava dai fiordi al Glen, fino ai Grampiani, mirando l’estensione della regione dei laghi – ch’era poi anche quella dei grandi insediamenti urbani – quell’osservatore così acuto avrebbe anche confessato a se stesso ch’era una pallida menzogna: nella magia del vento ululante oltre i massicci, nella torbida fama di Ness respirava una leggenda che non era morta con il _norn_. Una leggenda che perdurava radicata e forte come il mito culturale di una patria celtica, mai pacificata e doma. Una terra di nebbie e di epos, di misteri e di crudeli ritiri, cattolica e pagana, devota e maledetta, silenziosa e turbolenta.  
Il Glen Mor divideva la cresta di settentrione congiungendo l’Oceano al Mare del Nord. La corrente del Golfo s’incuneava nel vallo e rendeva più mite un clima che sarebbe altrimenti stato tanto aspro da distruggere l’infinita e languida bellezza di queste solitudini.   
Lo sguardo si perdeva verso una distesa rocciosa, sempre più sgombra, anonima, disabitata e fredda: le Orchidi e le Shetland erano già Norvegia, a guardare le latitudini. Erano la porta verso un Nord spietato, misterioso, pagano e disabitato. Erano l’impercettibile velo che separava la civiltà dal mito. I babbani, dai misteri di una giustizia che sfiorava l’umano per andare molto oltre.   
_  
Nemo me impune lacessit.  
Nessuno che mi abbia offeso resterà impunito.  
_   
Oltre quel naturale confine, il piede umano cedeva il passo all’irrazionale.   
Oltre quel labile confine, stava Azkaban.   
A John o’ Groats o a Wick, agli estremi confini della costa orientale, non era raro incontrare vecchi dimessi e brutte donne rovinate dal clima salso e secco dei mari settentrionali: decrepiti e grotteschi come se non uscissero da un codice lombrosiano o da un’antropologia di costume. No, era una laidezza senza espressione, sfocata e quasi folle.   
I pochi pescatori del luogo non vi prestavano grande attenzione, né troppa ve ne portavano turisti spinti da curiosità che certe desolazioni non sapevano appagare. Ai babbani piaceva il suono acuto, stridente e fastidioso dei gabbiani: se anche vi si fosse sovrapposto un urlo lacerante d’umanità perduta, non vi avrebbero prestato particolare attenzione, o non se ne sarebbero avveduti, perché Azkaban era un mistero ben riposto, un bubbone mefitico che sfregiava il volto stesso della comunità magica.   
Azkaban, soprattutto, era una necessità: Rufus Scrimgeour ne era sempre stato convinto fin dai tempi in cui capitanava gli Auror. Meglio, la sua indole da segugio e la sua abitudine a confrontarsi con la feccia magica l’avevano portato a considerare l’onestà dell’animo come un accidente eventuale, e se non era possibile agire altrimenti, Rufus Scrimgeour poteva arrendersi all’ipotesi della contenzione, per quanto pure sapesse che non v’era gloria nel sommare parassiti entro lo spazio angusto di un luogo che avrebbe infine solo traboccato corruzione.   
Azkaban era il tentativo maldestro d’estirpare le peggiori escrescenze della corruzione e sottrarle al pubblico occhio. Così era sempre stato dagli evi dei druidi e delle rune, del norn e delle streghe: così sarebbe stato fino alla fine del tempo, poiché se v’era un profilo che il mondo magico non condivideva con la realtà dei babbani quello era proprio la quarta dimensione.   
Tutto cambiava, persino oltre il Velo dell’obnubilazione e della mistificazione necessaria, ma nulla mutava davvero.   
Rufus Scrimgeour permetteva alla tetraggine di permearlo, mentre le dita nervose attraversavano la massa leonina dei suoi capelli ormai ingrigiti, da vecchio predatore arreso alla burocrazia e prestato a una pessima farsa. Non era tagliato per la politica, né per le soluzioni compromissorie. Ricordava solo e fin troppo bene un caro debito di riconoscenza – chi non ne vantava, in fondo? – con Albus Silente e saperlo assassinato sotto il proprio magistero – un magistero che gli era stato affidato proprio perché Caramell era un fantoccio nelle mani di chi davvero teneva le redini del gioco – era stato forse quanto di più ingiusto, intollerabile e beffardo potesse riconoscere ai pur numerosi tiri mancini con cui la sorte l’aveva fustigato nel tempo.   
Rufus Scrimgeour non sapeva indovinare dove mai avesse sbagliato, quale falla clamorosa si fosse aperta nel suo essere sempre perfetto, puntuale e infallibile. O meglio, ne era consapevole, solo che arrendersi a quell’evidenza voleva dire cadere ancora nel patetismo di un Caramell qualunque, nelle superstizioni di una massa di donnette buone solo a parlare di prescelti e profezie e predestinazioni e ragazzini prodigio.   
Harry Potter non era un adolescente comune, beninteso, ma da lì a credere che Voldemort potesse considerarsi alla stregua di una faida familiare o di un lascito ereditario correva parecchio. Anche perché, se entravano in conto le faide, Scrimgeour avrebbe avuto qualche soddisfazione da togliersi, a partire da quanto era stato fatto ai Paciock.   
Nulla mutava, però: acque ferme, stagnanti, paludose, reticenze e un terrore tanto coinvolgente e paralizzante da lasciare ogni volta attoniti. Per quanto pure passassero gli anni – e per fortuna – era incredibile come le sensazioni della Prima Guerra riaffiorassero nel loro assoluto nitore: la diffidenza strisciante e pericolosa, le soluzioni compromissorie, i tradimenti facili.   
Rufus Scrimgeour si considerava un privilegiato a essere sopravvissuto: zoppo, d’accordo, un po’ più disgustato dalla vita, arreso davanti ai lacci gordiani di mille circostanze subdole, ma integro, nel complesso; abbastanza, in fin dei conti, da fissare quell’orizzonte plumbeo con occhi da fiera insaziata ed esausta al contempo e dirsi che, per quanto pure grave fosse stato il bilancio delle perdite, la guerra vera – la guerra che Voldemort voleva, almeno – non era neppure iniziata.   
E questo non era granché consolante.   
Eppure Rufus Scrimgeour aveva dalla sua una piccola vittoria, una timida carta che avrebbe anche potuto giocare davanti al Wizgamot e alle autorità per dirsi tutt’altro che inefficiente o temporeggiatore; una carta che poteva aprire la via a una lista di proscrizione infinita e trasformare la campagna contro Voldemort nella più vasta, articolata e complessa opera di epurazione di quella corruzione che appestava i vertici della comunità magica.  
La carta che Rufus Scrimgeour desiderava lanciare sulla tavola della sua personale crociata, però, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di collaborare.   
‘ _Desolato, mio caro ministro. Ma da quando una vittima degli ingranaggi di un sistema malfatto dovrebbe denunciare se stessa in luogo della pressa che l’ha schiacciata?_ ’   
Un plauso a Lucius Malfoy e a quell’Abraxas che non lesinava galeoni quando si trattava di crescere un Lord d’altri tempi: peccato che retorica e lingua di miele fossero ciò che aveva portato i venti della Prima Guerra a soffiare tragici, e quelli della Seconda non alitavano ora più leggeri.   
  
Lucius Malfoy aveva già trascorso ad Azkaban un intero anno. Non l’aveva turbato il fatto d’essere stato trascinato davanti al Wizgamot, come non l’aveva turbato il fatto che la sua comprovata collusione con Voldemort – collusione che aveva portato alla morte di Sirius Black, per altro – potesse tradursi in una carcerazione vitalizia.   
Non aveva mostrato interesse a conoscere la sorte della propria fortuna –  perché gongolava della soddisfazione manifesta di chi già sa di averla posta al sicuro per la gran parte – né quella dei propri familiari. Era un uomo il cui controllo interiore e la cui manifesta, quanto respingente freddezza morale potevano spingerti a detestare o a temere; con grande difficoltà l’avresti desiderato per amico, più prosaicamente avresti accettato un guinzaglio consolante, rassicurante e poco impegnativo.   
Caramell era uno degli affezionati della rete clientelare con cui i Malfoy si erano assicurati con liceità il controllo di mezza Inghilterra. Con sistemi suasivi assai meno puliti – ma non per questo meno efficaci – dell’altra metà. Davanti a un uomo così, che si beffava della sua autorità con il sorriso sarcastico e perverso che possiedono gli uomini davvero belli e crudeli, Scrimgeour, con l’intelligenza del vecchio cacciatore, avvertiva appieno i limiti di una formazione che passava per maniere spicce, trappole rudimentali e affondi diretti. Era la scuola con cui aveva tirato su anche Alice e Frank, salvo vederseli restituire come due vegetali sbavanti in grado di proferire appena qualche frase sconnessa.   
Era la scuola delle guerre d’altri tempi, ineleganti, ma oneste.   
Ora che occupava una poltrona lontanissima dalle sue ambizioni e dai sogni che pure aveva avuto da ragazzo, Scrimgeour si chiedeva a buon diritto se non fosse stato un illuso allora: un illuso a credere che le guerre potessero persino essere diverse da quelle che l’esperienza di campo ti dava.   
Un ridicolo purulento fetido ammasso di merda.   
E che Malfoy arricciasse il suo aristocratico naso sul suo lessico da vecchio soldato – lessico alla Moody, lessico di chi non si limitava a leggere la vita nelle etichette e nelle superfici, ma tirava fuori la lingua perché ne pretendeva soprattutto la sostanza – restava il fatto che l’onestà era qualcosa di molto diverso da un blasone.   
L’onestà era fatta anche di momenti come quelli: di sconforto e punti fermi e tiepide rassegnazioni che facevano male.   
Lucius Malfoy era chiuso ad Azkaban, ma la prigionia era un’altra cosa. Scrimgeour si sentiva quasi più carcerato che carceriere, perché quel nicchiare indolente da leopardo delle nevi che coglieva in occhi mercuriali e immobili gli suggeriva verità scomode, eppure inequivocabili: un Malfoy non aveva fretta né di agire, né di muoversi.   
Un Malfoy poteva raccogliere energie e pensieri per aspettare il momento in cui altri avrebbero compiuto sulla sua scacchiera le mosse destinate a consegnargli tra le dita la partita decisiva. E questo un vecchio auror non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo.  
  
Era ancora immerso in simili riflessioni quando un timido, ma insistente picchiare contro la porta dello studio che si era fatto riservare in quella tomba di onestà e di buonsenso, l’aveva richiamato alla realtà.   
Esisteva un solo individuo al mondo la cui efficienza poteva sconfinare in un zelo in grado di minare la stabilità emotiva di chiunque: Percy Weasley, un’eredità per cui avrebbe avuto ragione di detestare Caramell anche se non fosse stato di per sé un uomo mediocre, un amministratore corrotto e un inetto.   
“Entra, Weasley,” aveva detto sbrigativo, preparandosi a una scena che gli era tanto familiare da preoccuparlo. Un tempo la sua retina registrava grasse bevute di whisky incendiario e grog da torcere le budella di un troll e birra babbana grassa e schiumosa: cosa era accaduto in tutti quei mesi di tanto delirante da fargli acquisire un atteggiamento quasi condiscendente per il lessico burocratese?   
‘Voldemort _è tornato. Più feroce di prima_ ’: quella voce spegneva qualsivoglia illazione.  
Per sua fortuna Weasley sembrava non gradire il clima di Azkaban, i personaggi che vi gravitavano attorno e l’atmosfera grigia e tetra che ne definiva persino i limiti geografici; ciò si rifletteva sul suo perfetto controllo del gergo funzionario al punto da ridurne le fiorite perifrasi.   
Aveva nei fatti impiegato meno di una clessidra – l’equivalente, data la capacità del bulbo, di una mezz’ora babbana – per comunicargli che c’erano visite per il detenuto z456 e si attendevano sue disposizioni in merito al consenso, visto che la sigla Z indicava giustappunto il braccio dell’isolamento per i reati più gravi. Quest’ultima circonlocuzione verbale, nei fatti, aveva costretto il ragazzo a un’acrobazia di subordinate sufficiente a stordire un toro – e lo stesso Scrimgeour si era riservato di ricostruire il discorso solo quando fosse arrivato alla fine – ma un vecchio cacciatore non si faceva impressionare da tanto poco e, soprattutto, aveva memoria per i dettagli rilevanti.   
E in tutta quella meravigliosa concione sull’uso virtuoso del genitivo sassone, l’unico dettaglio davvero rilevante era la matricola z456, visto e considerato che fosse quella di Lucius Malfoy.   
Acquisita tale verità, il ministro della magia non aveva davvero bisogno di ascoltare altro.   
Dopo aver impressionato Percy per l’elasticità con cui era passato dalla posizione scomposta e semi-inclinata del burocrate annoiato a quella eretta, vigile e scattante del segugio, si era limitato a formulare un unico ordine, che non tanto avrebbe colpito Weasley per la solita perentorietà con cui gliel’avrebbe impartito, quanto per il fatto che non avrebbe indorato la pillola, né usato subordinate.   
“Visite per Malfoy, eh? Sono proprio curioso di conoscere un altro allegro compagno Mangiamorte.”   
Scrimgeour era consapevole che quello fosse un artificio buono al più a impressionare ragazzetti come Percy, tutti pelle, ossa, buone maniere e ricordi di scuola, non un vero fedelissimo di Voldemort, laddove se lo fosse trovato davanti, e neppure un politicante navigato come lo stesso Malfoy.   
Era di gran lunga più probabile che si trattasse di un vassallo minore, di quei pesci piccoli che neppure Voldemort prendeva mai in considerazione – nel loro delirio di onnipotenza, i pazzi commettono sempre qualche errore. E quello di Riddle era dimenticare come il numero santificasse tutto. Persino le crociate più folli – in ansia per le sorti di una bilancia sul cui piatto si pesavano fin troppi destini.   
Era assai poco probabile che un vero Mangiamorte si concedesse un viaggio di piacere proprio nel luogo in cui chiunque avrebbe desiderato trattenerlo. Certo, poteva sempre esistere qualcuno più pazzo della Lestrange, ma persino un tipo come Scrimgeour, avvezzo a considerare la vita nei suoi capitoli più neri, era arreso all’idea che – per somma fortuna del Creato – quella maledetta sadica di Bellatrix fosse un errore irripetibile del caso.   
Scortato da un segretario ch’era certo non potesse soffrirlo, fosse pure perché lo costringeva a posizioni di prima linea molto distanti dalla sua indole di retrovia, il ministro aveva disceso le ripide scale della torre di meridione – quella meno battuta dai venti e perciò destinata agli uffici e agli alloggi del personale di stanza – dominato da sentimenti discordi e tumultuosi.   
Se si trattava di un _famulus_ , interdire quell’incontro non gli avrebbe recato alcun vantaggio; al più Malfoy avrebbe sollevato un sopracciglio, increspato le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico e rifilato qualche stilettata sugli opinabili metodi della giustizia. Se si fosse trattato di un membro del clan Malfoy, la questione avrebbe potuto assumere contorni più interessanti, ma non mutare in modo sostanzioso. Del resto era quasi sicuro di poter scartare a priori l’idea, perché Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy era il genere di donna devota al marito non meno che al casato. Un’autentica purosangue – ‘ _E un’autentica piaga,_ ’ aveva pensato, riflettendo sulla sua disperata crociata per la verità e una giustizia diversa da quelle delle mille maschere nobili.   
Oltre a tali ipotesi, cosa restava? Ve n’era un’altra, ma a tal punto rispondeva ai suoi più segreti e istintivi desideri che si risparmiava il sadismo di formularla.   
L’ultimo nome cui approdava l’intelligenza ricostruttiva di Scrimgeour era quello di Severus Piton. Era risaputo che i due non avessero solo militato per lo stesso partito e per lo stesso pazzo, ma avessero soprattutto intrecciato un rapporto che portava un nome impensabile negli ambienti cari a Malfoy: _amicizia_.   
Ebbene sì: un _Principe Purosangue_ e un _Principe Mezzosangue_ che andavano a braccetto per le vie di una Londra corrotta e decadente. Una gran carriera per entrambi, in fin dei conti, perché un tipo come Piton, senza l’inspiegabile protezione di un Lord prima e di Silente poi, difficilmente avrebbe avuto una cattedra a Hogwarts in un’età tanto acerba e con simili trascorsi. Ma, per quelle stesse ragioni, Piton non poteva essere un altro martire idiota, pronto a regalarsi alle fauci di Azkaban, se tutti sapevano che avesse commesso non solo il crimine più infamante del mondo, ma contro l’ultima persona che avrebbe potuto considerare come meritevole di tale trattamento.   
Il bastardo che mordeva la mano del padrone.   
Ecco, se doveva pensare a Severus Piton, l’unica immagine spendibile era quella.  
Altrettanto ovvio, dunque, che dovesse tenerla per sé, perché quel criminale si era già defilato da molto, con l’abilità dei serpenti cui somigliava.  
  
“Sarebbe il visitatore?”  
“Un’anziana signora dall’aspetto dimesso, signor ministro,” aveva esordito Percy, prima di lanciarsi in una descrizione anatomico-anagrafica che avrebbe impressionato un patologo del San Mungo, ma che in concreto mancava di qualsivoglia utilità come – sospettava – ogni iniziativa individuale di quello zelante giovanotto.   
La visitatrice era infatti una _vecchia megera_ ; più che dimesso, il suo abito vittoriano da lutto stretto era cimiteriale, come ben poco incoraggiante la crocchia stretta sulle tempie, a scoprire una faccia di cartapecora – per giunta poco o nulla amichevole.   
“Con chi ho il piacere di parlare, signora…”   
“Taun Daballack. Leor Taun Daballack.  Sono la balia del signorino Lucius. Spero mi sia concesso di rendere visita a chi sembra il mondo ingrato abbia dimenticato.”   
“Il mondo non è ingrato, signora, più di quanto il suo figlioccio non sia un criminale. In ogni caso, se vuole consentire all’ispezione…”   
“La mia età non vi basta, signore?”   
“Non sono tempi in cui è concesso lasciare qualcosa al caso… Nimphadora?”  
  
Il sinistro cigolio dei cardini l’aveva riscosso da quella specie di insulso torpore che la noia, di quando in quando, gli infliggeva. Non era uomo da concedersi pause dal proprio nutrito ego, ma quelle solitudini invitavano a riflessioni e a ricordi persino laddove non erano granché richiesti. Comunque fosse, per quanto la semplice idea bastasse a renderlo di ottimo umore, un diversivo da nulla poteva diventare all’improvviso _tutto_. Soprattutto un diversivo come quello.  
Gli era sfuggito un sorriso che di sicuro il vecchio Scrimgeour non avrebbe compreso, e ancora meno l’inesperta scorta del caso.   
La visitatrice, per contro, aveva inarcato un sopracciglio come a lasciargli intendere che non era proprio il caso d’abbandonarsi prima del tempo.   
“Non immaginavo che avessi un cuore, Malfoy, ma è gratificante sapere che almeno hai un po’ di devozione per la tua vecchia balia,” aveva scandito la patetica donnetta con i capelli rosa.   
“Signora Daballack, ricorda la procedura?”  
Dopo un blando cenno d’assenso della vecchia, la cella si era richiusa.   
Aveva atteso ancora un poco, prima di alzarsi in piedi, portare le mani sui fianchi e inclinare il capo.  
“Daballack, eh? Sarebbe il nome completo?”  
“Leor Taun Daballack.”  
E a quel punto aveva cominciato a ridere in modo irrefrenabile.  
Già, quello era davvero un ottimo diversivo.  
“Severus, se non fosse per il nome che porti e se fossero altri tempi, ti avrei pronosticato un avvenire da comico.”  
“Ma non sono questi i tempi.”  
“Già.”


	16. I debiti perdevano significato davanti alle scommesse

Per quanto la prima e spontanea reazione di Lucius Malfoy alla vista del più austero e dignitoso dei suoi antichi amici impegnato in una carnevalata che forse non sarebbe dispiaciuta a Rabastan – e per le stesse ragioni Severus avrebbe evitato – fosse stata una risata corposa e liberatoria, un Lord magico non era la personalità frivola che a certi praticanti di angiporti sarebbe così piaciuto descrivere.   
Checché ne pensasse quel vecchio leone scorbutico del Ministro o quel povero pazzo di Moody, la grandezza autentica dell’uomo stava nella fermezza dei propri nervi, nella stabilità del polso e nell’acutezza dello sguardo. Abraxas era sempre stato molto parco nell’elargire parole e consigli, ma non gli aveva mai negato quanto di meglio la retorica, la politica e la dialettica potevano offrire a un’indole brillante. Nella fattispecie, aveva sempre concesso al suo giovane erede libero accesso alla biblioteca, che Lucius aveva poi concorso negli anni ad arricchire e rendere, se possibile, ancora più oscura e ambiziosa.   
Lucius Malfoy non solo conosceva fin troppo bene la storia del mondo magico da poter asserire con arrogante certezza che la democrazia non poteva esserne il crisma nel momento stesso in cui l’umanità sola non bastava a lacerare l’invisibile velo tra babbani e non babbani, ma non aveva disprezzato persino opere che giungevano da quel mondo inferiore, così scontato e lento.   
Opere che non travalicavano il Seicento.   
Dopo il Concilio Tridentino, il labile spiraglio che pure la storia aveva dato all’incontro di realtà materiali e culturali così diverse si era chiuso. Dopo il Tridentino si era tornati alle Inquisizioni e alle Rote e persino gli scritti si erano fatti più cauti. Sicché i Ficino, i Campanella, i Moro, i Bruno, i Pico della Mirandola avevano smesso di parlare per fiorite metafore e arditi esperimenti concettuali – se ancor prima non avevano perso l’integrità fisica con una decapitazione eccellente o un rogo – lasciando che la palude delle tenebre della ragione inghiottisse il mondo degli uomini.   
Lucius Malfoy, però, aveva letto dialoghi e diari, prolusioni latine e sonetti volgari, aveva sfiorato Atlantide e Utopia, si era abbeverato in Machiavelli e divertito sul Leviathan. Per chiudere il cerchio, poi, non aveva disdegnato Plutarco e la lezione immortale di un’epoca in cui gli dei e gli uomini ancora sapevano intendersi, in cui la veggenza non era un reato e la divinazione un’arte su cui fare cieco affidamento.   
O quasi.   
Lucius Malfoy aveva una visione molto personale del concetto di Fortuna: qualcosa che poteva intendersi come un vassallaggio infedele, diviso tra scetticismo e divertite concessioni. Lucius Malfoy, soprattutto, non era uno sprovveduto e sapeva dosare il motteggio come la riflessione. Senza quelle doti, sottolineava Abraxas, non c’erano che brocchi, per quanto pure nobile potesse esserne il sangue.   
Non a caso, malgrado la militanza nelle fila di Voldmort, Malfoy aveva seguitato a mantenere una curiosa indipendenza interiore, ch’era pure la sottesa ragione per cui Narcissa non aveva provato nei suoi confronti il sottile ribrezzo che pure, per una stenta manciata d’istanti, aveva turbato la sua espressione alla notizia dei crimini perpetrati dalla sorella Bellatrix.   
Narcissa era la quintessenza della donna purosangue, la compagna perfetta di un lord Malfoy: il giudizio dei suoi occhi era un tribunale morale cui neppure la gelida mercurialità del suo sguardo era del tutto in grado di sottrarsi.  
Ma in quel tardo pomeriggio d’autunno Lucius non aveva tempo da spendere nel ricordo pur struggente e amato della propria sposa, perché trovarsi davanti Elladora Black, nella falsa riviviscenza di un incantesimo o di una delirante pozione come solo il genio di Severus poteva evocare, implicava un’urgenza che, data la temperie storica, non poteva considerarsi gradevole. Non era, insomma, una carnevalata alla Rabastan, anche perché mostrarsi nei panni di una defunta ma influente rappresentante di uno dei più nobili casati era quel genere di azzardo che potevi aspettarti da un Lestrange, ma non da un uomo prudente quale era per vocazione Piton.   
Lucius non era un imbelle perditempo che amava dilungarsi in domande superflue, ma la prolungata assenza dallo scenario politico di cui pure a lungo era stato mattatore si sommava a quella nuova incertezza legata a ruoli stravolti e maschere irriconoscibili. A non stupirlo fin troppo, era il fatto che la sorpresa si legasse al coraggio disperato e al talento di un uomo che Malfoy aveva scoperto e compreso prima ancora che ne esplodesse la fama di pozionista.   
Severus Piton non era uno studioso qualunque; c’era qualcosa di irrisolto e dolente in lui. Una maschera tragica perfetta, che cozzava con il decadente ottimismo di Rabastan, le sue mille _poupettes_ , i suoi _sans soucis_ , i suoi _il ne suffit pas d’avoir de la chance, il faut aussi de la volonté, de l’ambition, du vin e des femmes. Surtout de belles femmes_ , che Severus non aveva mai compreso e forse disprezzato. Non era un amico facile, perché veniva dal basso, e Lucius sapeva bene che sollevare qualcuno dal fango importava sporcarsi gli stivali e rischiare, prima di quel che si poteva prevedere, un morso rabbioso.   
Chi ti guarda dal basso non si abitua mai alle tue altezze, non del tutto almeno.   
Era il caso di Riddle, in fin dei conti: il paradosso di un bastardo che pretendeva di cancellare l’onta eliminando tutti gli specchi potenziali. Solo Piton era al corrente di come Malfoy la pensasse in merito all’Oscuro Signore, e Lucius aveva anche fondate ragioni di credere che non solo condividesse quelle sue posizioni, ma la fronda di Severus andasse ben oltre, attingendo al livore del suo sangue per metà babbano, calpestato e negato malgrado la nobiltà di quel Prince materno.   
Lucius Malfoy notava con crescente divertimento quanto la solitudine e la carcerazione dilatassero le risorse della mente, neppure quest’ultima volesse sottrarsi alla contenzione fisica con squarci di ribellione pindarica. Peccato, però, che l’orario delle visite possedesse limiti che persino la pazienza del suo interlocutore avrebbe trovato del tutto congeniali, fosse pure perché nessun essere sano di mente e di corpo avrebbe trovato divertente soggiornare nelle spoglie di una simile megera.   
Persino un uomo non molto attraente come Piton possedeva uno straccio di dignità: darla in pasto alle convenienze era un’ineleganza che non solo un Lestrange avrebbe deprecato arricciando il naso.   
Lucius Malfoy era arretrato verso il proprio spartano giaciglio, concedendo all’ospite l’unica sedia dello spoglio ambiente in cui si consumava la sua attuale esistenza. Come ogni lord attento alla forma, del resto, non accettava di lasciarsi vincere dalle circostanze e di rinunciare a un’accoglienza non certo fastosa, ma degna di quello che avevano diviso, in pace e in guerra.   
Severus aveva declinato con un gesto che i neri guanti di pizzo avevano reso quasi lezioso. Era difficile dire se il suo fosse un condivisibile imbarazzo per la tenuta o la desolante tensione di quell’incontro proibito, ma era evidente che la sensazione inopportuna di disagio non si sarebbe stemperata nel riso o nella burla – Severus rischiava la propria vita da oltre tre lustri ormai, e non era gioco che consentisse la minima ironia.  
Quasi a interrompere per un atto di grazia riconoscente il fluire di quelle considerazioni, Severus si era infine deciso ad accomodarsi, lisciando le pieghe di quella severa tenuta con un’ostentazione che tradiva il desiderio tangibile di riassumere un accettabile controllo di sé.   
Dopo un lungo silenzio, interrotto solo da una cupa litania che aveva recitato accompagnandosi con una gestualità quasi monacale e i grani di un rosario assimilabile al monile cattolico, Piton aveva sollevato lo sguardo e deciso che fosse giunto il momento di dedicargli qualcosa di più chiaro e onesto di monosillabi.   
“Prima che tu mi chieda cosa abbia fatto, ti comunico che la nostra conversazione sarà schermata e distorta, proprio in ragione della formula che ho recitato. Non è un incantesimo proibito, né potente: come tale Azkaban non gli oppone alcun filtro; è possibile, anzi, che queste mura lo ricevano con la medesima inerzia con cui accolgono il soffio del nord.”   
“Non un incantesimo proibito e non un incantesimo potente... Dunque?”   
“Un incantamento dimenticato, di quelli che questa terra ha rinnegato eoni fa con il _norn_. E il _norn_ è la lingua che usa. Una lingua che si nutre di questo freddo e di questi spazi.”   
“Astuto. Inutile che ti domandi, suppongo, come tu ne abbia acquisito il dominio.”   
Severus aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, in una posa quasi divertita, quella che anticipava i motteggi peggiori, perché recitati con l’impassibilità di una maschera inflessibile. “Ovviamente non in modo lecito.”   
Lucius Malfoy aveva ricambiato quel mezzo sorriso con un falso inchino. Delle sue lunghe ciocche di platino non restava che un ciuffo ribelle che gli ricadeva a tratti sulla fronte. _Nessun lusso per i condannati_ , recitava Azkaban. Nessun lusso e nessun decoro.   
Lucius Malfoy, le rare volte in cui avvertiva il bisogno di cercarsi in uno specchio si trovava più giovane di un decennio, e quell’evenienza, per essere pragmatici, non lo infastidiva per nulla.  
“Suppongo, in ogni caso, che tu non sia qui perché il sottoscritto ammiri la tua vocazione per l’archeologia negromantica, per quanto tu sappia che sia una delle qualità che ti ho sempre invidiato. Sei un uomo pieno di talento, ma non mi pare che tu sia anche vanaglorioso. O sbaglio?”  
Severus aveva tratto un debole sospiro, prima di assentire con un cenno infastidito – quella specie di vacuo volteggio delle dita con cui il gentiluomo storna pensieri molesti.   
“Ho pensato che volessi avere notizie della tua famiglia, e un quadro più significativo di quello che suppongo Azkaban possa offrirti.”   
Lucius aveva annuito, permettendo a un guizzo divertito di attraversare i suoi occhi metallici e consentendosi una stoccata da Lord, di quelle che Scrimgeour gli aveva interdetto confinandolo in un desolato abbandono. Rabastan avrebbe commentato il tutto dicendo che costringere un nobile a discutere con i ragni o – cosa ancora più avvilente – con i secondini, equivaleva a privare la storia di una quantità di _mots_. Il Rabastan che conosceva, del resto, risaliva a quasi due decenni prima e per certo non si era intrattenuto per tre lustri con orridi avanzi d’incubo. Anche il suo decadente estetismo aveva accusato un colpo che la follia di Bellatrix non permetteva: un dissennatore non poteva nutrirsi di un’anima corrotta dal sangue e dalla follia, come una folle non poteva peggiorare per la quotidiana visita d’esseri luciferini.   
Pensandoci bene, la nuova fame di Bella doveva nascere da quella noia mortale e prolungata.   
Non avrebbe gradito cadere nella sua lista nera.  
“Azkaban è un ottimo osservatorio, Severus. Molto più di quel che credi. Oserei quasi dire che è stato un pessimo affare per il Ministero volermi qui, per quanto pure sia stato un ottimo affare per il sottoscritto.”   
Severus aveva intrecciato le mani in grembo, assentendo. Il fatto che non avesse mostrato l’intenzione di riprendere la parola, per altro, lo portava a credere che gli desse il beneplacito di continuare – cercasse, anzi, quel genere di partecipazione.   
Lucius Malfoy non aveva alcuna intenzione di deluderlo; non era nelle sue corde, né nella sua educazione, come non lo era tradire i vecchi amici o dimenticare i legami d’onore.   
“Posso dirti, ad esempio, che ho il fondato motivo di ritenere che non solo la guerra contro l’Oscuro Signore sia un fronte del tutto aperto, ma non vi sia proprio alcuna chance per il Ministero di risolverla nei tempi che solo un imbecille come Caramell poteva promettere brevi.”   
“Analisi spietata, ma corretta.”   
“Non è difficile trarre il dado, Severus. Basta guardarsi intorno. Chi vedi qui? Scartine. Avanzi di fogna. Perdenti miserevoli che potrebbero nuocere al più a se stessi, oppure al buon nome di chi li stipendia. Per quanto pure certi _affari_ richiedano bassa manovalanza e non tutti possiedano l’eleganza di porre almeno un denominatore di decenza, non bisogna possedere l’Occhio per capire che di Mangiamorte, qui intorno, non c’è che una rappresentanza molto esigua. Ma là fuori – ed è evidente – gli effetti e le ripercussioni sono quelle di un esercito schierato in prima linea. Un’orda di goblin, mi verrebbe da dire.”   
“Sì, direi che sia un’immagine coerente. E posso domandarti cosa alimenta così bene la tua comprovata sagacia?”  
Lucius aveva riso ancora, con l’eleganza consapevole di chi sa d’essere lusingato e accetta il gioco dell’adulazione. “Dalla faccia del vecchio Scrimgeour. Più che un leone, ormai, sembra un gufo degno di quei pezzenti dei Weasley. Chiaro segno che la sua crociata procede male, stentata e patetica come i militi reclutati.”   
“Molto bene. Provato quel che mi preoccupava, direi che possa essere il mio turno. Purtroppo la vecchia megera Taun Daballack gode di un tempo limitato, oppure dovrei dire ‘ _per fortuna_ ’. Spero che Narcissa non me voglia, ma i Black debbono aver risparmiato in venustà per la tua sposa, perché delle generazioni pregresse c’è di che credere ai fautori della commistione.”   
“Severus, ti supplico! Non spezzare la solennità del momento con motti degni d’altra sede. Per quanto in effetti debba confessarti che l’unico ritratto di Elladora ospitato in Malfoy Manor sia stato relegato nei pressi delle cucine. Gli elfi domestici lavorano senz’altro meglio con un adeguato stimolo, non trovi?”   
“Ora sei tu a scivolare entro la china del grottesco, ma te lo concedo. Suppongo che ti manchi abbastanza quel sacro diritto a un po’ di quotidiano teatro che sfama voi nobili.”   
“Non solo, Severus, e non usare i picchetti della classe ove sono stati divelti eoni fa. Per fortuna, direi.”   
Ora era stato Piton a ridere, a labbra strette e in quel suo modo così caratteristico e austero. “Come ti dicevo, a Londra e nei dintorni la situazione non è diversa da quella che hai postulato. Non diversa e neppure peggiore, in ogni caso. Gli assassinî sono diminuiti, soprattutto quelli infantili. L’Oscuro Signore apprezza gli zeli più feroci entro limiti discreti e suppongo che tu possa comprendere che un militante come Fenrir tende ad andare _oltre_.”   
“Se debbo essere sincero, tra un babbano e un tipo come quell’ibrido, credo che propenderei per il primo, se non altro ha un odore migliore.”   
“Non solo l’odore. Tenerlo lontano da Draco è stata l’esperienza più penosa del mio ennesimo doppio gioco.”   
Lucius aveva assentito con gravità. Di quell’anno di reclusione, del resto, la militanza del suo unigenito era stata per certo l’esperienza peggiore; terribile perché sapeva che, qualunque sorte gli fosse spettata, nulla avrebbe potuto purgarlo dalla consapevolezza di una responsabilità atroce.   
Severus aveva sottolineato quella sua pausa interiore con un denso silenzio, a dimostrazione del fatto che quell’uomo taciturno e cupo, dalla ruvida umanità, possedeva però un cuore e uno spirito sagaci e pronti a cogliere persino il più leggero tremito dell’aria. Era una delicatezza inaspettata, che rendeva ancor più la misura profonda della sua onestà e del suo valore.   
“La tua famiglia sta bene e oserei dire che sia al sicuro, Lucius,” aveva scandito d’un tratto. Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, piantandolo in quello pallido e irriconoscibile dell’altro. “Non è una fola. Non ho avuto modo di incontrare Narcissa di persona, ma mi sono concesso di raccogliere le voci della vostra contea. Conduce una vita ritirata e non riceve, ma so che corrisponde con vostro figlio e non lesina le sue consuete premure.”   
Lucius Malfoy si era concesso un sorriso dal timbro diverso da quelli che pure le sue belle labbra sapevano ospitare: sorrisi ora sarcastici, ora seccati, ora crudeli, ora derisori, ora ammiccanti. Raramente sorrideva per puro affetto, e quello era uno di quei momenti.   
“Quanto a Draco, Lupin mi ha confermato che sta bene e che, malgrado qualche difficoltà di adattamento, la situazione a Hogwarts risulta controllabile.”   
“Conferisci con Remus Lupin, ora?”   
“Scelte dettate dalla necessità e infamate dalla veste. Per fortuna la Cooman è troppo impegnata a trattenersi con il proprio sherry per degnarmi della sua attenzione.”   
“Povero Severus. Noto questo, non potrei più dubitare delle tua amicizia.”   
Piton aveva stirato le labbra, senza la pallida ombra del feroce sarcasmo che pure poteva appartenergli.   
“Hogwarts resta l’unico luogo in grado di soddisfare le tue aspettative. Non sarà comunque un’esperienza facile, questo no, ma Lupin era uno dei pochi Grifondoro frequentabili, e in virtù di questo, ho ragione di credere che Draco non sarà traviato.”   
“Mi contenterei se crescesse un po’ di più e acquistasse la forza di un lord Malfoy. Su quel fronte Narcissa non mi ha aiutato a essere del tutto fedele alla tradizione.”   
“Tuo figlio non è uno stupido e l’ha dimostrato persino nella sua bambinesca ostinazione. Potrebbe essere, malgrado tutto, un’esperienza molto formativa.”   
“Potrebbe essere. A questo punto, in ogni caso, suppongo che tu debba farmi _quella_ richiesta. Non è così?”  
Severus aveva chinato il capo, quasi colto da un improvviso imbarazzo. “So che la vita di Draco ha un prezzo e che per certo te l’hanno richiesto. Come so che Lupin non è un lupo solo con la luna piena. Silente è stato ucciso e Remus è uno che gli doveva molto. Dubito che si sia arreso alle circostanze. Io non l’avrei fatto.”   
“No, infatti.”   
“Il problema è che la risposta non ti farà piacere. Se posso confermarti che quella horcrux è nei fatti in mio possesso, non posso però garantirti di rendertela. Non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia finita, e non sto scherzando. Se l’avessi saputo, l’avrei usata per comprare la mia libertà, non credi?”  
Piton si era irrigidito, ma non aveva mosso un solo muscolo, né tradito alcuno scoramento. “Remus non sarà felice di saperlo, ma non importa. Draco non soffrirà comunque alcun danno. È una specie di testamento di Silente, in fondo, e nessuno vorrebbe disattenderlo.”   
Aveva annuito, aggiungendo però subito dopo: “E tu, Severus? Tu hai chi ti protegge?”  
L’aveva visto sollevare il viso e fissarlo con quello sguardo senza tempo e senza espressione delle maschere tragiche. “Ho il mio cervello. Per ora è tutto quel che mi serve.”   
“Quando questa guerra avrà fine, Severus, sarai ricompensato più di quel che immagini,” gli aveva detto con una convinzione forse eccessiva, inadatta a celare il disagio e la tristezza profonda di quello scambio. L’altro aveva scosso il capo, come a lasciare intendere che i debiti perdevano significato davanti alle scommesse che ponevano sul piatto la vita.   
Non si aspettava di sopravvivere: forse l’unico modo che conosceva per espiare davvero era negarselo. Quella era la scelta che potevi aspettarti da uno come Severus.   
Un rumore di passi aveva rotto quel penoso silenzio. Lucius Malfoy si era sorpreso nel provare al contempo rimpianto e sollievo – eppure era la prima emozione a prendere il sopravvento.   
“Toglimi una curiosità. Questa non è una pozione polisucco, vero?”   
“No. Direi che si possa considerare ancora tale, anche se con qualche aggiustamento.”   
“E perché proprio la zia Elladora?”  
Severus aveva inarcato il sopracciglio e sorriso di una smorfia un po’ crudele, che ricordava più appropriata al suo viso lungo e composto di monaco.   
“Non solo i padroni hanno curiosi feticismi in merito alle teste, Lucius. Non solo i padroni.”


	17. Un Malfoy non china lo sguardo e non cede

Le lettere si allungavano con la grazia di piccole incisioni runiche, tracciate da un calamo forse troppo sottile per l’intensità dei sentimenti che doveva raccontare, cerchi ungulati delle vocali più piene, quasi alla moda gotica. Le elle che svettavano lunghe oltre il rigo. Ti proterve e arroganti. Asole strette, trattenute e avare. Eppure non esisteva nulla che suonasse più elegante e gradito a uno sguardo affamato da troppe solitudini di una scrittura nota, della grafia più amata.   
Draco Malfoy socchiudeva le palpebre, lasciandosi attraversare dalla penombra della sala ormai quasi deserta, mentre leggeva per l’ennesima volta la calligrafia materna e si sforzava di trovare nelle protettive profondità della memoria immagini che vestissero di nuovi colori quella tetra, autunnale solitudine. Corrispondere con gli amati abitanti del Manor gli era sempre stato gradito – soprattutto perché a ogni missiva si accompagnava un dono che anticipava spesso i suoi stessi desideri – ma il mutamento profondo del suo stile di vita in quel di Hogwarts aveva concorso a rendere quei momenti di raccoglimento più intensi e speciali.   
Talora si domandava come potesse resistere suo padre senza quel minimo conforto, isolato e confinato in una terra disperata di cui pure era figlio e signore. Poi rammentava che non tutte le mercuriali freddezze dello sguardo corrispondevano a un medesimo conio, e Draco Malfoy sapeva bene che il grigio dei suoi occhi aveva la vellutata dolcezza di un’alba del nord, non la freddezza spietata di un lupo predatore. Era l’ennesima sconfitta, ma cominciava ad avvezzarsi a cumularle nel novero senza contarle. In quel modo gli pareva quasi che pesassero meno.   
Non era così, ovviamente, nient’affatto, ma tra l’essere disperati e l’essere pusillanimi non era tanto stolido da non realizzare quale partito gli convenisse.   
Aveva respirato in profondità, sollevando lo sguardo. La sala studio era ormai deserta. Quasi tutti gli studenti si erano ritirati nelle camerate in attesa della cena. Dall’altro capo del lungo tavolo il baluginare tenue delle lampade riverberava sul biondo pallido della Lunatica di Corvonero, senza donarle altra bellezza che non quell’impronta sfocata e sinistra che così bene si sposava a un personaggio tetro e sgradevole.   
Draco Malfoy aveva chinato di nuovo il capo, spiegando tra le dita la lunga pergamena. Narcissa era solita spendere molto tempo nella cura degli accessori con cui esprimeva la sua cultura raffinata e gentile di lady. Ricordava molto bene certuni motteggi scherzosi di suo padre, quando, chino alle spalle di lei, ne accarezzava le dita strette a un pennino d’avorio, sussurrando: ‘ _La fermezza del tratto è gelo dello spirito, Narcissa. Concedimi di ricordarti le debolezze del cuore_ ’.   
Quel ricordo risaliva al suo quarto, forse quinto anno di vita, eppure gli si era inciso nel cuore con profonda intensità. Era accaduto perché per i suoi occhi di bambino v’era qualcosa di grande e consolatorio nella certezza dell’amore dei suoi genitori, nella complicità indissolubile di un legame che l’avrebbe per sempre protetto; poi, quando la sua infantile innocenza si era trasformata in una consapevolezza adolescenziale, quei sentimenti si erano fatti più sfumati, meno espliciti, sottratti all’impudica ansia del suo sguardo. Draco Malfoy, però, non aveva per questo mai creduto che si fosse spenta la fiamma di una passione purosangue, dolorosa e travolgente: gli bastava accompagnare suo padre per Diagon Alley e vedere la cura con cui si soffermava a scegliere una tabacchiera pregiata, un nuovo calamo, carta assorbente robusta e profumata per Narcissa. Persino in gesti come quelli, consumati e rinnovati nell’esperienza, Lucius gli diceva dell’eternità dell’amore che lo univa a Narcissa e che sua madre ricambiava nel modo più eloquente a una donna sia dato: rimanendo splendida, di una bellezza incorrotta, eterna e dolce.   
Draco sapeva molto bene perché all’improvviso il suo presente fosse annegato nel passato e il gorgo della memoria l’avesse invaso sino a distruggere la quarta dimensione: tentava di recuperare l’orgoglio della schiatta e sapeva che ciò implicava alimentarsi nelle sorgenti dell’essere Malfoy, purosangue e orgogliosi. Era ciò che Narcissa gli ricordava con le sue lettere; era ciò che sua madre doveva cogliere dalle risposte rese. Non una replica stentata, di circostanza arresa, no: Draco Malfoy voleva essere all’altezza dell’eleganza affettuosa ed essenziale di un affetto materno ormai solo epistolare.   
Narcissa gli domandava di tenere alta la testa e salda la fierezza di un patronimico che non l’avrebbe mai infamato, se solo vi avesse saputo cercare il crisma di un potere che non era solo di sangue, quanto di spirito e di calcolo.   
Alla luce fioca e ambrata delle lampade, le sue dita tese sul foglio di un avorio stinto – forse più vicino a una pastosa e impalpabile cipria rosata – erano lunghe, sottili e ossute. L’anello che recava il sigillo dei Malfoy sembrava troppo largo e troppo pesante. Con una stretta decisa, Draco aveva ripiegato le falangi nel pugno, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando il suono della voce materna attraverso quelle pagine.  
  
“ _Mio caro Draco,  
spero che vorrai perdonare la tua vecchia e impaziente madre, se a distanza di una settimana le mie dita tornano al calamo e tornano, soprattutto, a te. La tua sollecitudine nel rispondermi mi è stata di conforto, come di conforto sapere che stai bene e che ti sforzi di onorare i tuoi impegni di studente e di Serpeverde. Mi auguro solo tu che non voglia trascurare il riposo o la salute per l’eccessivo studio. Confida piuttosto nella tua intelligenza che è sempre stata così luminosa e non farti scoraggiare dalle difficoltà di percorso. Il settimo anno è un momento importante per un giovane mago, ma non è nulla che valga più del tuo benessere. Immagino che ora tu stia corrugando la fronte in quel tuo modo così caratteristico e così simile a quello con cui tuo padre mi invita all’ordine e al riserbo. Ma non essere troppo severo con me, Draco. Non pensare male di tua madre, perché le è tanto difficile rassegnarsi all’evidenza.   
Sei proprio cresciuto, bambino mio. Lo pensavo già quest’estate e ancor più quando siamo stati a Edimburgo, sul finire di agosto. Ricordi quella gita? Confesso che in principio mi sentivo non poco a disagio all’idea di non poter ricorrere ad aghi esperti e occhi consapevoli nel vestire la tua eleganza, come in quel di Diagon Alley. Ma poi ho anche ricordato le sottili meschinità di Londra e allora onorare questa terra che ti appartiene fin nei piccoli piaceri mi è parso un atto doveroso e grato. Siamo stati bene, infatti, non ti pare?   
Perdonami se mi perdo in dettagli da piccola donna vacua, ma l’autunno è così opprimente tra le solitudini delle brughiere che a tratti – e sorrido al pensiero che tu possa credere che la tua vecchia madre sia impazzita – mi volto immaginando di poter rivedere te o tuo padre. Ma non mi scoraggio. I vostri ritratti mi sorridono e mi ricordano in ogni momento che la solitudine non esiste quando il cuore è pieno d’amore e di ricordo.   
Il tuo lo è, Draco mio? Non ti senti mai solo, vero?   
A questo punto, se non avrai già perduto del tutto la voglia di leggermi, per certo sbadiglierai in modo insolente, chiedendoti perché debba occupare così il poco tempo che lo studio lascia allo svago e ai piccoli piaceri della vita di collegio. Hogwarts è abbastanza confortevole? Ti offre la possibilità di pensare con ansia giocosa a quel che farai, una volta che le pergamene saranno piene della tua minuta e il polso stanco di assecondare il calamo? L’autunno può essere una stagione così deprimente a tratti, eppure ti sorprende all’improvviso con strane bellezze. Riflettevo su questo suo volto ingannevole proprio ieri, quando ho fatto sellare il mio sauro per una piccola gita. Forse sarai sorpreso, perché dovresti ricordare che amazzone mediocre sia – nulla a che vedere con te o con tuo padre, e neppure con quella tua amica così vivace – eppure ti assicuro che una volta tanto ho davvero sentito il prepotente desiderio di respirare aria più pura, fredda e libera di quella che mi tedia quotidianamente nel Manor.   
Mi sono spinta quasi sino al loch Rannoch – non solo in virtù del mio fedele amico, beninteso. Essere una strega ha i suoi vantaggi quando si avverte il morso feroce della curiosità e dell’impazienza – scoprendo con un discreto disappunto che le belle brughiere della mia memoria sono state quasi polverizzate da un’orribile colonizzazione babbana. Miglia e miglia di cemento colato a nascondere il bruno muschioso di questa terra antica e nobile. Non ti pare una sublime crudeltà, Draco?   
Ero quasi decisa a tornare indietro, quando ho trovato un piccolo tratturo nascosto da cardi fittissimi, tra i quali il sauro si è addentrato non senza un manifesto disappunto. Via via che abbandonavamo il paesaggio corrotto dai babbani, un senso di pace e di gratitudine ci ha invasi e sono quasi convinta che persino la mia cavalcatura si è pacificata con la stolida e irrequieta fattucchiera che turbava la sua quiete in un tetro giorno ottobrino.   
Vorrei possedere una piuma più felice e renderti il miracolo di quella vista.   
Mentre cauti scendevamo lungo il pendio, la superficie paludosa della spiaggia prospiciente il loch riverberava di toni bruniti e talmente preziosi da somigliare all’oro degli elfi. Il sole, prossimo al suo celere declino, si specchiava sulle acque basse e stagnanti come a volerle riempire di una nuova e nobile bellezza. Stormi di anatre pronte a migrare e grouse annoiate punteggiavano quell’estensione così immobile e placida da sanare anche le più divoranti ansie del mio spirito. Forse sorriderai al pensiero, ma davvero ho desiderato con tutto il cuore di poter indossare la livrea di una di quelle gallinelle e disperdermi nell’innocenza della loro natura. All’improvviso mi sono sentita così estranea e così oppressa dal mio dovermi dibattere tra malelingue e solitudini, che la nostalgia dei miei beni più preziosi – e non v’è bisogno che ti dica a chi mi riferisco – si è fatta tale e tanta che non sono riuscita a trattenermi dal tornare sui miei passi, pensando al conforto che avrei trovato nel sentirti più vicino almeno sulla carta.   
Sulla via del Manor, una soay eccezionalmente voluminosa ha spaventato a morte il mio cavallo, quasi disarcionandomi. Tu hai mai incontrato una pecora selvatica? Suppongo di sì, visto che Lucius ha sempre deriso i miei timori nel vederti allontanare in sella a sauri troppo veloci e troppo robusti per le tue giovani forze. Suppongo che per primo avresti accolto con fastidio i miei stolidi timori, ricordandomi che hai quasi diciassette anni e che non ho più il diritto di chiamarti ‘bambino’. Eppure davvero, Draco mio, spero che questo mio affetto non ti paia offensivo, non oltraggioso e non sgradito. Non è la solitudine e neppure la natura sovente così tetra e così indifferente delle brughiere a muovermi: il desiderio di stringerti nel mio abbraccio supera il presente e ogni pretesto contingente. Non vergognartene e non imbarazzarti, Draco. Non c’è nulla di male nell’essere amati, nell’essere amati e nell’amare. Solo chi non ha abbastanza coraggio potrebbe negarsi questo diritto, e tua madre ha forse molti limiti, Draco, ma nessuno potrebbe dire sia vigliacca, perché Narcissa Black Malfoy non lo è mai stata e mai consentirà ad alcuno di sussurrarlo. Non permettere che si concedano altrettanto con te, mio bene.  
Un Malfoy non china lo sguardo e non cede, e crede, soprattutto, nell’abito che veste la sua gloria.  
Ti bacio con tutto il mio affetto e mi auguro che tu voglia rasserenarmi con la tua voce quanto prima.  
Tua madre_ ”  
  
Draco Malfoy aveva stirato i lembi della pergamena, socchiudendo le palpebre, come gli era più congeniale quando doveva concentrarsi o modellare in una forma pulita e intelligibile un proprio pensiero. Come nelle previsioni più scontate, Narcissa viveva la solitudine con la sopportazione quieta e nobile delle sue pari, senza avanzare pretesa alcuna e senza domandare altro che una sua replica, formale, scontata e mentitrice come doveva essere.   
Draco non aveva la forza di tacere il proprio dolore, ma mancava del coraggio di gridarlo. Talora si domandava se la grandezza della sopportazione non fosse proprio quello: una fragilità improvvisa tra le dita adunche e impietose di un maglio implacabile; la rassegnazione al silenzio, non la volontà.   
Aveva sospirato in profondità. Di quando in quando uno spettro distratto lo sfiorava, facendolo rabbrividire per un contatto tanto più sgradevole quanto più inaspettato. Non era abituato ad affrontare quel nulla di parole e di intenti. Non era abituato a lasciarsi alle spalle le luci di una ribalta sempre pronta ad applaudirlo, ma se fosse entrato nella sala comune di Serpeverde, com’era forse buono e naturale facesse, visto che Hogwarts poteva anche essere molto tetra nei suoi esasperati ed esasperanti silenzi, il mattatore sarebbe stato per certo Zabini, più che mai determinato a soffiargli lo scettro di un potere purtroppo effimero.   
A differenza di Nott – sul quale la maschera della vergogna e dell’imbarazzo per l’incarcerazione del padre s’era posata donando qualcosa di fragile, vecchio e grottesco al volto ancora infantile – Draco non sentiva ripulsa per il ruolo che Lucius si era trovato a vestire; non era un problema di morale, quanto di maturità: a quindici anni, neppure un Malfoy poteva avere voglia d’interrogarsi sui sottili ideali di ogni crociata – magari l’avrebbero fatto una stupida mezzosangue e San Potter, ma non certo Draco Malfoy.   
Di suo padre, del resto, quel pallido figlio del nord amava tutto, con una devozione incondizionata. Amava la sensazione di sicurezza e potere che tradiva ogni gesto. Amava lo sguardo diretto e il polso fermo e amava persino il fatto che non avesse tremato per una sconfitta.   
Non era una questione di militanza o di partito: ogni adolescente ha bisogno di un uomo in cui specchiarsi per cercare il volto di un io possibile. Draco aveva scelto Lucius Malfoy, non meno di quanto Harry Potter aveva scelto Sirius Black.   
Un serpente e un lupo, però, non potevano trovarsi d’accordo.   
Nella quiete del tardo pomeriggio, tuttavia, le riflessioni di Malfoy non avevano nulla di così concettoso e intellettuale: erano piuttosto una somma disorganizzata e pallida di incertezze, che si levava sull’altrettanto disperato tentativo di ricordare quale fosse la sua posizione al mondo.   
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo; Lunatica Lovegood aveva abbandonato la propria postazione, lasciandolo a fissare l’ennesimo vuoto: non poteva certo lamentare una popolarità _eccessiva_ o l’assenza di un corposo spazio vitale.   
Aveva contratto la mascella, mordicchiando scontento il labbro inferiore.   
La sua pergamena non aveva la qualità di quella offerta da Narcissa, ma apparteneva alla sua dotazione di scuola.   
Non aveva alcuna possibilità di rifornirsi a Hogsmeade con qualcosa di appena più decoroso; d’altra parte, persino se avesse potuto profittare di quelle uscite, dubitava che l’avrebbe fatto.   
Per cosa, poi?   
Sarebbe stato imbarazzante persino per Pansy mutare le vesti di Caposcuola in quelle di sua scorta personale, ma San Potter non abbassava mai lo sguardo dalla sua figura, e in quegli occhi verdi come le brughiere primaverili brillavano riflessi più taglienti del ghiaccio.   
Stava cambiando, il _Prescelto_. Draco detestava ammetterlo, ma si stava modellando su quello che l’epos avrebbe chiamato _eroe_.   
Si era stirato un poco, rompendo quella rigida attitudine al controllo della propria postura che gli veniva dall’educazione prima ancora che da una qualche vanità. Non era neppure vero che si sentisse sempre a proprio agio in quei panni, se mai erano la conchiglia che l’aveva avvolto, mollusco fragile in un oceano popolato da squali. Non era Lucius e non era il Prescelto, _lui_. A tratti, se mai, si chiedeva che sapore avrebbe assunto altrimenti la vita e quanto buono potesse essere il nettare dell’ambizione, almeno finché il sapore autentico non colpiva la lingua e si rivelava per quello che era. _Veleno_.  
  
“ _Cara madre,  
vi domando perdono se rispondo solo ora, ma come avete già indovinato i corsi del settimo anno sono molto impegnativi e nessuno dei fattucchieri docenti sembra ricordare di quando la pelle che li ricopre non era della cartapecora su cui ci fanno scrivere. Sicché a volte mi dimentico anch’io di come si cammina eretti, tanto piuttosto è il tempo che spendo piegato su un tavolaccio. Ma non è di questo che voglio parlarvi, o penserete davvero sia un bambino lamentoso.   
Vi ringrazio per la cronaca della vostra cavalcata. I monti di Hogwarts non lasciano indovinare la bellezza delle vallate tra i Grampiani, ma mi è bastato leggervi per portare alla memoria Aberdeen e Stonehaven, il Royal Deeside e i fiordi della costa. Mi rallegra soprattutto sapere che non vi arrendete alla solitudine e all’autunno, ma mi consolate con la fierezza di cui il signor padre è il primo a essere orgoglioso – e ve ne sono grato, per il sigillo con cui suggello ogni mia.   
Non ho senz’altro molto da raccontarvi.   
La vita a Hogwarts può essere molto monotona. L’unico diversivo sono le lezioni finali di smaterializzazione cui mi hanno infine concesso la buona grazia di partecipare, e se ricordate cosa vi scrissi nella mia passata, saprete pure che parlare di diversivo è usare un’ironia benevola, considerando solo un Weasley o un suo pari possa essere tanto maldestro d’avere problemi con una pratica così banale. Con ciò mi riservo di sorprendervi al più presto, quando avremo il modo di vederci e dialogare con altro mezzo che non la pergamena. Vi confesso, madre, che è molto difficile accettare di sapervi sola al Manor, rimessa alle cure di stolidi elfi domestici e pulciosi babbani del Glen, quando i tempi sono quelli che ben conosciamo e la fortuna assai più incerta di quella che deprecavano i maestri del signor padre. Mi domando soprattutto se mio non debba essere il compito di restare al vostro fianco e se la mia presenza qui non sia, in fondo, l’ennesimo atto di pusillanimità con cui infangare il nome onorato dei lord Malfoy. Vorrei poter conferire con mio padre anche solo per fugare questo dubbio, madre, e non sapermi così colpevole e così in obbligo nei vostri confronti; per non dover sentire la vostra tristezza sorridermi attraverso la pergamena, come mai vorrei.  
Non mi ritraggo, madre, dal vostro abbraccio: soltanto vorrei che voi percepiste il mio, ch’è sempre pronto a difendervi, sebbene senza la forza cui siete abituata e che vi è dovuta.  
Vi bacio con devozione.  
Vostro figlio Draco_ ”  
  
Aveva letto più di una volta quel pugno di righe, imbronciato e scontento. Consapevole di non aver detto nulla di quel che davvero intendeva e di non poter ottenere il conforto che solo Narcissa avrebbe potuto offrirgli. Pareva quasi più uno sterile esercizio calligrafico, che non un atto di affetto e sottomissione. Ma aveva quasi diciassette anni e il sigillo di un lord Malfoy: nulla che potesse svilire piagnucolando di una Casa che l’aveva rifiutato, delle corvé per una vecchia e orribile bibliotecaria e dei fine settimana negati.   
Non era neppure certo di provare sentimenti che potesse avvicinare al rimorso o alla disperazione.   
Anzi.   
Non erano sollievo, ma non bruciavano come quella specie di dolore abbandonato e persistente, che rodeva all’improvviso in solitudini inattese, spezzate dal fragore dell’esistenza altrui. Piuttosto, dal rumore concitato di passi che di nuovo affollavano le scale, poteva dedurre che la tregua fosse conclusa e l’attendessero le quotidiane forche caudine di cene in cui un Malfoy era la portata principale – indigesta senz’altro, ma non abbastanza da non allungarle un morso a tradimento.   
Aveva respirato in profondità, raccogliendo la propria borsa e, soprattutto, le preziose pergamene, prima di avviarsi per la guferia da una porta secondaria.  
  
  
Come bioccoli d’oro, alla luce soffusa e rovente delle fiamme del camino, i capelli troppo lunghi di Ron filavano tra le dita di Hermione Granger, dando allo spettatore l’impressione di ammirare una più moderna versione di un fiero leone succube di una vergine pagana. Hermione esercitava così – allungando di quando in quando qualche strattone assai poco affettuoso e romantico – lo scontento per il fatto che con un paio di baci e di moine, Weasley riuscisse sempre a strapparle il consenso di allungare una sbirciatina alla sua pergamena – non a caso srotolata tra le ginocchia della Granger e il tappeto.   
Hermione, che pure era convinta che non fosse scritto _amor omnia vincit_ quando entrava in conto il senso del dovere, si era trovata proprio malgrado ad ammettere che la verità dei libri non era sempre esaustiva come quella che la vita spiegava nel quotidiano, e si era arresa a un addestramento sul campo. Ron, del resto, poteva anche essere tanto dolce e persuasivo da corromperla proprio malgrado – o quasi.   
Era una specie d’amore anche fargli credere che possedesse un simile potere – finché Seamus o Dean non tiravano fuori qualche disputa da _Quidditch-e-dormitorio-maschile_. A quel punto, chissà per quale contorta ragione, Weasley dimenticava affettuosità e un doveroso possessivo per tornare a essere l’irresponsabile testa rossa verso cui esercitava una specie di maternità supplente all’occorrenza.   
Anche quella sera il copione s’era spiegato senza particolari e significative variazioni, se non che i Cannoni di Chudley avevano avuto la meglio persino sull’ipotesi di una copiatura totale. Quando aveva provato a protestare, del resto, si era trovata, a qualche millimetro dalle proprie, labbra che erano diventate piuttosto abili nel farla tacere e, tra i capelli sempre un po’ troppo crespi, le sue dita sottili e forti.   
“Riprendiamo dopo!” le aveva detto con una sfacciataggine che non poteva perdonare, ma che il contorno di risatine complici e soffocate trasformava quasi in un fio tollerabile. Si era ritrovata a far spallucce e a pensare come impiegare in modo più costruttivo il tempo che avrebbe trascorso ancora per proprio conto. Non che ci fosse molto, se non forse inviare un biglietto ai propri genitori, per rassicurali ed essere rassicurata riguardo al loro benessere – una figlia strega poteva valere come capo d’accusa e di condanna al cospetto di Voldemort? Hermione non ne era certa, ma non voleva rischiare superficialità pericolose.  
Si era quindi incamminata per la torre della guferia, ombra solitaria cui un’altra si era sovrapposta, e aveva i capelli filati dell’oro degli elfi.  
 _  
Non sapevo spiegarmene le ragioni, ma ovunque andassi, qualunque cosa facessi, era sempre davanti ai miei occhi. Non doveva essere un piacere per lui, come non lo era per me. Io disprezzavo dal profondo Draco Malfoy ed ero, suppongo, ricambiata.  
Eppure capitava: era difficile seguire l’ordito del caso e, comunque fosse, quell’ordito non mi piaceva affatto. Ero molto innamorata di Ron: una di quelle cotte solenni da trasporti immediati, irrazionali e metabolizzati in almeno tre anni di sogni. Ecco, quello era il punto. Avevo speso tanto tempo a fantasticare su Weasley che non esisteva alcun rapporto tra la sua sostanza e la nostra realtà.   
Andava oltre i confini della mia razionalità, come l’antipatia per Draco.  
Nessuno dimentica chi ti umilia e ti fa piangere. Non potevo farlo io. Non poteva farlo lui. L’avevo persino schiaffeggiato – all’epoca avrei fatto qualunque cosa perché Ron mi guardasse come se fossi qualcosa di più importante di uno schiopodo.  
Ora, però, avevamo diciassette anni, non eravamo più dei bambini. In un modo o nell’altro avevamo assistito a spettacoli che non avremmo dimenticato – Draco più di me, questa volta. Draco, come Harry, aveva visto Silente morire. Draco, come Harry, aveva visto in faccia Voldemort. Suppongo che volesse dire qualcosa, per quanto pure, ripeto, sul momento non me ne importasse poi molto.  
Sapevo solo che c’era sempre un Draco Malfoy di troppo, ovunque andassi.  
Draco Malfoy era un ragazzo alto, biondissimo, sottile e, senza quel suo sguardo ricolmo di gelida arroganza, abbastanza bello perché il mio fastidio somigliasse sempre più a un insopportabile turbamento.  
Già, proprio così._


	18. Esisteva una strana volubilità nel caso

_La politica del potere respira nel terrore_.  
Questa legge semplice e lineare era nota a Serpeverde non meno del suo naturale corollario: e che cioè la conquista di un posto al sole, ben illuminato e, soprattutto, inaccessibile ad aspirazioni volgari, non poteva prescindere da un’oculata strategia repressiva. Repressione che i babbani avrebbero inteso come _forza_ , ma che il mago – il mago di rango, beninteso – ben sapeva possedere un segno opposto, occulto e indecifrabile come tutto quel che meritava davvero d’essere praticato. Il potere non era tanto l’eliminazione dell’avversario o la sua prevaricazione fisica: per quanto diverso da un misero essere umano, in fin dei conti, anche il fattucchiere più mite si avvezzava a riconoscere il dolore, ad averlo in odio e a combatterlo.  
Blaise Zabini, ombra furtiva tra pinnacoli e guglie di italiche bellezze e silenzioso nel chiostro ombroso dello Studium più celebre della civiltà occidentale, aveva imbevuto le proprie dita di una storica verità: cos’era la Grande Peste se non una maledizione che i maghi, perseguitati bruciati giustiziati torturati avevano inflitto a un mondo cieco e ostile? Se i babbani non fossero stati tanto sciocchi da non comprendere come fosse sempre meglio adulare una strega che non incendiarle le vesti, avrebbero avuto buone speranze di sopravvivere a tutto. Invece il Potere, che quei primitivi cervelli intendevano alla stregua di una tenzone contro un fantoccio, aveva fatto credere loro che si esprimesse con picche e roghi. Solo molto tempo dopo era giunto un babbano dotato di abbastanza inventiva e cervello da svelare il meccanismo contorto di quella meravigliosa espressione di Vita, ma aveva puntato sul cavallo sbagliato.  
Zabini conosceva Machiavelli, perché chi l’aveva generato non era divenuta celebre e ricca solo in virtù di quella bellezza provocante e vorace, ma soprattutto per l’intelligenza sottile e velenosa non meno delle sue lunghe e talentuose dita. Blaise nutriva per la propria madre un’ammirazione fanatica: e il disprezzo – neppure troppo velato – che sapeva i Malfoy portassero a quelle del suo crisma, era una delle principali ragioni per cui godeva della nuova disgrazia in cui il casato era caduto. Nuova perché non v’era alcun abitante del mondo magico che ignorasse come Lucius Malfoy fosse stato tanto stupido da macchiarsi per due volte del medesimo reato.  
La madre di Zabini non si era mai compromessa con Voldemort tanto da rendersi impopolare agli occhi dell’uno o dell’altro partito. “ _Blaise, vendere il corpo non è prostituzione quanto vendere se stessi. Le catene che ci imponiamo e vincolano la nostra libertà interiore sono l’unico obbrobrio dal quale dobbiamo tenerci al riparo. Quanto al resto, ogni mezzo è lecito_.”  
Il potere, insomma, altro non era se non un assedio psicologico, una sottrazione progressiva e mirata di sicurezze e appigli; una corrosione mentale, che si nutriva della naturale erosione del sostrato da cui un mago era abituato a trarre sicurezza: il clan o la Casa. Se Zabini avesse voluto – anche solo per la posizione di naturale vantaggio che gli derivava dall’essere Caposcuola e membro dello Slug-club – non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà a commissionare una rissa accorta, un ferimento accidentale, un’intimidazione materiale e vivace. Ma Draco Malfoy era un avversario troppo debole e, per converso, troppo ben protetto dall’alto – non v’erano altrimenti spiegazioni per la sua permanenza a Hogwarts malgrado l’esperienza della _Cruciatus_. Quest’ultimo evento, anzi, gli suggeriva la bontà recondita della posizione materna; messo alle strette, il coniglio tirava fuori denti e unghie: molto meglio consentirgli di fiutare il lupo nell’aria e di darsela a gambe.  
A Zabini importava soprattutto togliere di mezzo un rivale scomodo e un ostacolo di troppo verso la conquista di Pansy Parkinson. Sua madre gli aveva fatto ben notare come non solo la fortuna di quella famiglia fosse tra le più considerevoli e stabili – essere mercante, come essere mercenario e prostituta, era una promessa di persistenza storica – ma l’assenza di un passato che potesse dirsi blasonato come quello dei Malfoy, concedesse un’accessibilità di gran lunga preferibile alle anticamere dei tediosi signori di un Manor. E poi Pansy gli piaceva come sarebbe piaciuta a qualunque ragazzo di diciassette anni che avesse un debole per le belle more con un carattere deciso e arrogante.   
Zabini aveva il buongusto di ammettere d’essere proprio quel genere di ragazzo.   
La Parkinson, per contro, scivolava dalla tirannide più fredda e bieca sugli ultimi arrivi – o gli sfortunati delle altre classi – a sospiri languidi, grotteschi e fastidiosi, perché viravano al biondo anziché al bruno – al Principe decaduto, anziché al reggente.  
Mentre Malfoy era impegnato a rovinarsi la vita e a compromettersi con Voldemort, non a caso, Blaise aveva approfittato del sesto anno e della vetrina offerta da un pomposo quanto pedante professore di Pozioni per uscire da un anonimato sgradevole e ingiusto. Aveva intrattenuto relazioni di circostanza con gli altri membri dello _Slug-club_ concedendosi di realizzare che vi fosse una tendenziale insofferenza nei confronti di Serpeverde, ma la si esercitasse meno oltre la cornice delle faide da dormitorio. Ad esempio Goldstein, con cui condivideva le ore dedicate alle lezioni di aritmanzia, era un personaggio piuttosto gradevole e frequentabile, dotato di un’indole pacata e di una propensione poco o nulla volta alla ricerca di posizioni di comando. Blaise sapeva molto bene, nei fatti, che una congenita scintilla di ambizione fosse la ragione più evidente e profonda per cui era stato assegnato alla gloriosa Casa di Salazar. A dispetto di Malfoy, in ogni caso, e soprattutto in ragione del fatto che la scarsa considerazione del _principino_ l’avesse reso invisibile – e per questo meno inviso – sapeva pure di non suscitare particolari rivendicazioni di parte. Persino con Potter i rapporti erano stati improntati a una gelida cordialità. La rossa Weasley, cui dovevano aver riferito qualche sua espressione di apprezzamento, a volte lo salutava persino.   
Tutto, per sintetizzare la sua posizione a Hogwarts, concorreva a tratteggiare il profilo di un ragazzo che, pur senza essere popolare, lo era abbastanza da tessere con pazienza la tela degna di un ragno velenoso.  
Malfoy era di troppo, e bisognava allontanarlo in modo pulito, ma efficace. La parola chiave era ancora _potere_.   
Blaise si svegliava fin dal mattino con l’ansia bruciante di una vittoria facile, resa dalla mossa sbagliata di qualcuno, però, che si muoveva troppo poco, con terrore tangibile e circospezione fastidiosa. La vita di Malfoy non si spiegava oltre il perimetro di Hogwarts e mai lontano dagli occhi di almeno un insegnante responsabile. Non era possibile sorprenderlo, né accerchiarlo, né indurlo a commettere qualcosa di molto stupido in quanto legato alla sopravvivenza. Zabini era arrivato a desiderare una _Cruciatus_ come pegno d’eliminazione, purché Pansy abbandonasse sogni romantici e ritratti costruiti dall’affetto nel nome dell’unica verità praticabile. Malfoy era una creaturina miserevole e priva di oggettive qualità.  
Blaise era cresciuto senza padre, con una grande madre e sapeva stare al mondo. Pansy, però, era devota alla serpe sbagliata, tanto da violare persino i propri obblighi di Caposcuola. Più di una volta Zabini si era ritrovato solo – e non in compagnia della Parkinson, come aveva ottenuto negoziando proprio con Goldstein, il quale, per contro, si era riservato la Lovegood – a esercitare quelli che erano compiti graditi solo se letti in un’ottica di coppia. Ottica che era stata raccolta unilateralmente.   
Pansy si assentava spesso per andare in biblioteca. In biblioteca, Malfoy era sottoposto a noiosi incarichi punitivi, ma Zabini aveva serie difficoltà nel leggere come punitiva l’occasione – tutt’altro che remota – di rifugiarsi nel reparto dei libri proibiti a scambiarsi qualcosa che ne aveva lo stesso sapore. Poteva anche darsi che il tutto fosse solo un gioco di sguardi fugaci e altrettanto impalpabile intesa, perché la Parkinson non aveva l’aria soddisfatta di una ragazza che abbia avuto occasione di accarezzare e stringere un sogno romantico, ma ciò non escludeva la sua frustrazione solitaria. E poi Zabini aveva spiato qualche bacio di troppo, e quello aveva incrementato il tarlo della gelosia sino a rendere la sua indole fredda e boriosa ben più sensibile del dovuto alle provocazioni inopportune.  
  
Era capitato nel tardo pomeriggio di un venerdì tetro e nebbioso, da ottobre morente. Malfoy non aveva più alcun ruolo nella squadra di Quidditch, sicché poteva restarsene al caldo della Sala comune. Non erano in molti quella sera, perché v’era ancora chi amava attardarsi all’aperto per ammirare le evoluzioni della squadra – purtroppo, a dire il vero, non pochi seguivano soprattutto Potter e i suoi, veloci e pieni di talento e destinati a vincere come da sei anni ormai.   
Alla luce delle braci sempre più deboli del grosso camino, cui si alternavano lampade dal lucore fioco e dall’abito antico, si respirava un’aria intima e quasi piacevole; un quadro fiammingo di familiarità domestica, dimentica di un contesto dominato piuttosto da odi feroci e passioni divoranti. Pansy era più cordiale e aperta del solito. Avevano studiato insieme e parlato con nostalgia e vaghezza dei ricordi estivi – ricordi in cui Malfoy non era contemplato neppure come misera ombra. Blaise aveva osato sperare che quello fosse il segno che attendeva, la cifra di una volubilità che sua madre gli aveva insegnato appartenesse a tutte le donne, ma che era pure la chiave segreta per rubarne il cuore. Incunearsi nei vuoti, sussurrarsi come assenza, suggerire emozioni.  
Zabini aveva diciassette anni e ben poca dimestichezza con quel manuale raffinato che forse apparteneva a un altro tempo e ad altri uomini, ma quando aveva portato Pansy a passeggio per i tratturi bruciati dal sole della campagna romagnola, il rossore che le aveva imporporato le gote, nel sentirsi dire che sembrava una delle Madonne che Piero della Francesca aveva dipinto in quei luoghi, era autentico. Blaise si era sentito molto sciocco e molto teatrale nell’usare simili espressioni, ma erano quelle con cui sua madre si era concessa al primo marito e gli pareva non fossero poi peggiori di molte altre. Su una ragazza, a quanto pareva, facevano piuttosto effetto.   
Era pronto ad attingere ancora a quella riserva casalinga di galanterie, quando Malfoy era rientrato dalla biblioteca, distruggendo l’atmosfera.  
Agli occhi di un suo coetaneo, Draco non possedeva nulla di attraente. Era alto e sottile, pallido e inconsistente. Oltre i suoi abiti sempre troppo costosi, i colori slavati che lo vestivano, privi della durezza del Lord da cui li aveva ereditati, sembravano volerlo rendere un grottesco e infedele ritratto consunto dal tempo e odoroso di noia. Una volta c’era un cipiglio arrogante che dava qualcosa di sfrontato e affascinante ai suoi occhi grigi, ma Zabini sapeva che non fosse la sua parzialità velenosa e scontenta a sottrargli bellezza: anche quel perfetto sguardo da Malfoy si era spento.   
Draco era uno come tanti, persino mediocre, eppure Pansy si era alzata di scatto ed era corsa a salutarlo. V’era stata una spontaneità tanto poco affettata nel modo grazioso in cui gli si era fatta incontro e poi, sollevata sulle punte, aveva fatto per baciarlo, che l’imbarazzato ma freddo distacco con cui Draco si era volto, offrendole solo la guancia, era suonato simile a un inconcepibile sfregio. Se tuttavia aveva accusato il colpo, Pansy si era pure mostrata abile simulatrice, perché non una sola e umida scintilla di delusione ne aveva attraversato lo sguardo.   
Quando Malfoy si era seduto nei pressi del camino, gli si era seduta accanto. Annoiato e tediato, Blaise aveva lasciato la Sala Comune, dirigendosi verso il dormitorio. Altri l’avevano imitato, poiché Malfoy non era una compagnia sicura o, se non altro, non era una compagnia di cui ci si potesse onorare senza temere conseguenze. Zabini, tuttavia, si era visto costretto a un’irritante marcia indietro, poiché su uno dei tavoli erano rimaste pure le pergamene dei suoi compiti.  
Nella Sala ormai deserta, però, c’erano due cuori e un’unica ombra.  
Inginocchiata ai piedi di Malfoy, Pansy si lasciava baciare. Il guizzo rovente delle braci riverberava contro il castone prezioso dell’anello di un antico casato, vestendo la pelle chiara delle guance di lei di altrettante scintille. Gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia solo di quando in quando scosse da una specie di tremito felice, Pansy non gli era mai parsa tanto bella: una bellezza, però, che sembrava volesse esistere solo per Malfoy, a lui concedersi e per il suo tramite farsi così ignominiosa e provocatoria.  
Draco affondava le dita in quei capelli scuri e serici, con una sicurezza insolente. A un tratto le aveva pure viste scivolare contro le spalle di lei, sfiorare il tessuto della camicia di Pansy, indugiare con sensualità languida e prevaricatoria nell’incavo delle ascelle, fino a soppesare quei globi appena accennati – eppure forse già turgidi – per i quali aveva perso la pace. Gelosia e odio profondo erano divenuti la stessa cosa, perché non esisteva nulla di più peccaminoso e violento di quello che sottoponevano al suo sguardo: il supplizio tantalico di una testimonianza insopportabile. Malfoy aveva perso tutto, ma a ben vedere non aveva perduto nulla, se il segno della sua eccellenza seguitava a brillare non meno di quel castone, su labbra morbide e roventi più della fiamma del suo livore.  
Con una tranquillità che solo la rabbia profonda poteva giustificare, Zabini era tornato in fretta nella propria camera e si era piegato alla socialità condivisa del dormitorio, ma non aveva dimenticato, e ancora avrebbe cercato e ottenuto l’occasione che meritava la sua pazienza.  
Per tal motivo, quando aveva compreso di stringerla tra le dita non era quasi riuscito a credere alla propria fortuna. Prudenza accorta, in fin dei conti, perché esisteva una strana volubilità nel caso, tanto nel dispensare castighi che nel fornire solidi appigli. Talora, per altro, la voce dell’uno non era che la più piena manifestazione del suo opposto.  
  
Hermione Granger avrebbe volentieri percorso a ritroso quell’erta fila di gradini, se solo il suo orgoglio – smisurato – non le avesse detto che un simile atto avrebbe importato piegarsi a un diktat privo di fondamento. Se Malfoy aveva deciso di disattendere il suo _cortese_ invito – e dunque osservare la prudente distanza di qualche miglio dalla sua persona – non per questo poteva sentirsi vincolata nelle proprie azioni, specialmente quelle dettate dall’affetto e dall’urgenza. Non le era piaciuto lo sguardo obliquo di quegli occhi freddi, come non le piaceva l’idea di trovarsi sola – sebbene per una manciata d’istanti – al fianco di un simile individuo. Poi si era detta che, quale fosse la verità, Hermione Granger era per certo la strega migliore della propria generazione, aveva un passato di militanza attiva tutt’altro che trascurabile e, se proprio non ne avesse potuto fare a meno, polmoni da soprano per farsi sentire. Era al sicuro, insomma.   
Malfoy, per altro, non le aveva neppure rivolto la parola.  
Avvolto nella pesante mantella d’ordinanza, per proteggersi dal freddo della notte autunnale – mantella d’ordinanza solo nella foggia, beninteso, perché era evidente che la lana fosse quella dei più pregiati capi scozzesi – somigliava a quei tetri fantasmi tra cui pure aveva militato il padre e con i quali, per quanto non ci fossero state conferme, Hermione era convinta che si fosse schierato lo stesso Draco. Non le piaceva perdersi in considerazioni speculative, poiché sapeva quanto vanificassero quel contatto solido con il reale che era l’unica condizione per vincere la guerra contro la paura e l’ignoranza, ma a diciassette anni sapeva pure di non essere sempre in grado di vigilare sui propri sentimenti e sulle proprie emozioni.   
Le sue dita seguitavano a stringere la bacchetta, come i denti mordicchiavano le labbra e gli occhi spiavano la falcata rapida e sicura dell’altro.  
“Vuoi colpire alla schiena, Granger?” l’aveva sentito sibilare con la sua solita, proterva, cantilenante _vociaccia_ – anche Hermione derogava volentieri all’aura legge dell’obbiettività quando entrava in conto un Malfoy.  
Aveva respirato in profondità, prima di valutare il proprio vantaggio e affondare di lingua. “Con uno come te, non sarebbe divertente neppure se ti dessi il preavviso.”  
Malfoy, punto nel vivo, aveva avuto una palese esitazione, che quasi si era tradotta in un ben poco nobile tuffo contro l’ultimo gradino. Era rimasta immobile, decisa e fiera, ad aspettare il contraccolpo, ma era evidente che fosse un po’ eccessivo chiedere tanto a un tipo come lui. L’avrebbe ignorata, come faceva sempre davanti alle evidenze che amava meno. Era un vigliacco, come tutti quelli abituati a nascondersi dietro una nascita o un nome; scartine che tentavano di far sentire meschini e inutili quelli che, come lei, non avevano un Manor e genitori corrotti.  
La guferia, fredda e ventosa, l’aveva accolta con un abbraccio tanto gelido da farle invidiare la sensata accortezza con cui Malfoy si era munito di mantello, ma per certo non gliel’avrebbe mai detto. Se ci fosse stato Ron, forse avrebbe tentato un gesto eccessivo, goffo e sbilanciato per tenerla al caldo, ma Ron aveva già preso posto in tavola accanto a Seamus per discutere della campagna acquisti dei Cannoni di Chudley, senza rendersi conto della sua assenza o senza viverla come un dettaglio rilevante.   
A volte quei pensieri facevano un po’ male, perché sembravano scavare un solco nella densità mielosa dei suoi sentimenti, rendendoli meno fluidi e perfetti. Era quasi l’impressione persistente che a scrostare la glasura rosea delle sue illusioni non avrebbe trovato altro che il _nulla_. Nessuna dolcezza. Nessuna polpa.  
Ron aveva acquistato da tempo uno spazio importante nei suoi pensieri, ma non l’aveva aiutata a comprendere la propria posizione nel Weasley-universo. Non era come tra Ginny e Harry – senso di appartenenza, intesa a pelle, una comunione strana e totale di intenti, una giocosità sfrontata – persisteva quella sottile distanza che aveva avvertito il giorno stesso in cui Ron l’aveva bollata come _diversa_ e l’aveva fatta piangere. Aveva premuto nel suo punto più molle, ponendosi nella posizione più pericolosa del mondo: l’aveva costretta a scegliere tra l’affetto e l’odio. L’aveva portata a selezionare la via più penosa e difficile in assoluto.  
“Mezzosangue? Quello è il mio barbagianni.”  
Fredda e incolore, la voce di Malfoy l’aveva sorpresa alle spalle, facendola sussultare. Nei fatti, persa nel solito magma dei pensieri inconcludenti, si era avvicinata al messo sbagliato.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Malfoy. Non sono contagiosa,” aveva replicato con voluto sarcasmo.  
“Non ne sarei tanto sicuro,” era stato l’altrettanto essenziale grugnito che aveva ottenuto in risposta.  
Era a capo scoperto, ora. I capelli erano di un biondo tanto chiaro da parer bianco. Erano la prova del suo sangue purissimo, perché non era una tinta comune tra gli esseri umani, eccetto forse i casi di albinismo, o…  
“Smettila di fissarmi. Sei urticante.”  
“Non sei un soggetto tanto interessante da meritarti la mia attenzione.”  
“Non direi, visto che non posso fare a meno di imbattermi nella tua brutta faccia.”  
Perché si trovava coinvolta in situazioni come quelle? Perché la sua razionalità non bastava a trovarle una valida scusa per sottrarsi agli scontri pretestuosi?  
“Non posso risponderti come meriteresti. Non ho voglia di farti piangere dalla _mamma_.”  
Aveva allungato, sarcastica, la stoccata, attingendo all’insperato soccorso di un nome e di un sigillo. Negli occhi chiari di Malfoy era saettata una luce che somigliava a odio purissimo. Ne aveva viste le dita contrarsi contro l’anello del barbagianni fin quasi a far fremere di dolore e sorpresa la bestiola; per l’ennesima volta aveva avvertito nell’aria qualcosa di prossimo a una concreta minaccia, proprio com’era accaduto a Ron: ed era sola, completamente sola.  
Stupida e incosciente, aveva commesso un fatale errore tattico: era andata oltre il confine sottile della provocazione, per trasformarla in un insulto vero e proprio. Era diverso dal _Mezzosangue_ di Malfoy, perché ormai era abbastanza adulta d’aver capito che, da bravo figlio di mamma e papà, ripeteva una lezione appresa. Invece l’aveva punto nel vivo dell’unico rapporto umano che si fosse sorpresa a riconoscergli, perché Hermione Granger aveva realizzato con sorpresa che Draco aveva una madre cui voleva bene.  
“È la spilla di Caposcuola a renderti così arrogante, Granger? La protezione della McGranitt o di San Potter?” l’aveva sentito scandire gelido, mentre completava il nodo e liberava poi il rapace nella notte. “Oppure il fatto che _King Weasley_ appartiene a una famiglia tanto miserevole da considerare un affare persino una mezza babbana?”  
“Non chiamare in causa Ron. Non c’entra niente. E poi non credo che possa parlare chi ha il padre ad Azkaban.”  
Era stato un nulla: poi la bacchetta le era sfuggita di mano, rotolando lontano dalla sua portata. Draco aveva imparato a non servirsi della voce neppure per l’ _Expelliarmus_. Era rimasta sorpresa della forza con cui l’aveva afferrata per il collo della camicia e spinta contro la parete nuda della guferia, bacchetta alla gola.   
“Sembra che qualcosa sia cambiato, Granger,” era stato il sibilo rabbioso di Malfoy.  
  
“Esattamente. Stavolta non sarà lei a darti quello che meriti.”


	19. Non puoi conoscere la Morte senza invecchiare al soffiare del suo alito

Harry Potter non possedeva soltanto un nome celebre e una fama legata a meriti che qualunque ragazzo dotato di buonsenso avrebbe volentieri declinato – perché non v’era nulla di bello o nobile nella consapevolezza d’avere condannato a morte i propri genitori – ma una forza e un talento non comuni. Quando si diceva che Voldemort stesso avesse concorso a plasmarlo a propria immagine e somiglianza non si diceva nulla di troppo lontano dall’effettiva e concreta verità storica che aveva visto Harry Potter diventare tale proprio a seguito delle prove cui il Signore Oscuro l’aveva sottoposto. Senz’altro gli effetti di quell’ _Avada Kevadra_ riflesso gli avevano conferito delle qualità rare in natura, ma l’autentico talento di Potter risiedeva in un’attitudine ancora più grandiosa nel suo genere: il coraggio.   
Potter era al contempo per lingua l’erede di Salazar e per cuore quello di Godric. Era avventato, dissennato, eppure freddissimo; era raro che perdesse il controllo di se stesso e della situazione. Non si impediva di provare emozioni, eppure possedeva un naturale talento nel gestirle. Non aveva mai tremato davanti a Voldemort, ad esempio, e poteva anche dire che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. L’odio lo teneva al riparo dalla paura, come quest’ultima gli garantiva la vita, perché persino nello sprezzo assoluto del pericolo, Harry sapeva di avere l’obbligo di sopravvivere, perché in quello avrebbe trovato la risposta che le sue ansie cercavano. Se Voldemort non lo avesse reso orfano prima ancora che sulla sua retina l’impronta di James e Lily potesse almeno somigliare alla nostalgia; se non l’avesse costretto a vivere tra babbani tanto odiosi da percepire il crisma della diversità con un’intensità quasi aristocratica; se non avesse attentato alla sua vita e ai suoi affetti; se non l’avesse beffato con l’assurdo di Sirius - l’assurdo di poter stringere tra le dita brandelli di una famiglia per poi perderli subito dopo – forse Harry Potter sarebbe rimasto il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto e non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo. Sarebbe bastato che il Cappello lo spedisse a Serpeverde, o che la sua vita fosse stata appena un po’ più facile, perché l’armata di Voldemort avesse ragione della storia.   
Invece Potter era divenuto _quell’Harry Potter_ : a diciassette anni ardeva delle fiamme dell’indignazione adolescenziale, del manicheismo della propria età e dell’insaziato bisogno di colmare quell’abisso di sofferenza e rancore in cui l’aveva gettato il sapersi testimone della fine di tutti, senza aver vendicato ancora nessuno.   
Cedric era stato un colpo durissimo, perché era stato il primo. Prima dello sfortunato Tassorosso, Harry conosceva solo una delle infinite maschere della Morte, ed era l’assenza. Il suo abito fisico e spettrale gli era stato risparmiato, come l’obbrobrio dell’agonia. Poi aveva visto cos’era stato di Alice e Frank Paciock e aveva imparato qualcosa sulla tortura e sulla crudeltà, come pure sull’essenza profonda del dolore. Non provava ammirazione in senso stretto per Neville, ma aveva compreso perché fosse un figlio di Godric e perché il coraggio non fosse solo avventatezza e impeto.   
Poi era morto Sirius, e la morte di Sirius era stata qualcosa di tanto orribile che non riusciva neppure a farvi scivolare il ricordo. Esisteva come memento e come rimozione, ma non era cresciuto e maturato quel tanto che poteva intendere come un venire a patti con quel problema o con quell’idea. Se tuttavia aveva bisogno di alimentarsi alle sorgenti dell’odio, quell’unico pensiero bastava a fornirgli un valido movente e alibi per tutto.   
Infine era arrivata la morte di Silente: e quello era stato il colpo di grazia, perché la morte del Preside non solo l’aveva privato dell’ultima figura familiare che gli fosse rimasta – unica radice in un universo che si era poco a poco isterilito – ma l’aveva costretto a confrontarsi con l’ennesima stilla di dolore che la sua giovane età gli avesse tenuta nascosta: l’agonia, la progressiva e inesorabile resa al niente.   
Harry ricordava bene come lo sguardo di Silente non fosse spaventato ma quasi grato, davanti al gesto obbrobrioso di Piton. Era troppo giovane per capirlo, intenderne le ragioni e perdonare l’antico professore. Si muoveva piuttosto in un ossimoro esistenziale per cui era troppo giovane per tutto, eppure non lo era abbastanza per tirarsi indietro e morire senza restituire alcun colpo. In quei sette lunghissimi anni hogwartiani, Harry non si era solo lasciato alle spalle prima l’infanzia e poi anche buona parte dell’adolescenza – perché non puoi conoscere la Morte senza invecchiare al soffiare del suo alito – quanto soprattutto l’involucro superficiale da figlio di Lily e James o Prescelto o Ragazzo Sopravvissuto. Si era manifestato in un’eccellenza che superava di molto lo stereotipo, senza tuttavia sconfessarlo del tutto.   
Solo Slughorn seguitava a vedere, oltre le lenti dei suoi occhiali da miope, gli smeraldi di Lily: c’era una punta ribelle e crudele di violenza repressa e di ansiosa vendetta, piuttosto, negli occhi di Potter. Ansia che nasceva dalla rabbia e dall’eroismo e dal senso di scacco latente – perché Harry era uno che vinceva sempre, ma che vittoria poteva mai essere quella in cui levava la coppa solo, perché gli occhi che avrebbero dovuto fissarlo orgogliosi o compiaciuti si erano già spenti? – e come tale restava sospesa, irrazionale e incontrollata, pronta a esplodere.   
Sotto questo profilo Draco Malfoy era una vittima designata, destinata ed eccellente. Una vittima che non aveva neppure ragione a sentirsi tale, se a ben vedere per primo si era scelto un simile ruolo, prevaricando prima che gli equilibri fossero definiti.   
Agli occhi di Harry, per altro – occhi di un diciassettenne che l’istinto di sopravvivenza aveva affinato sino a imporre di tener ben distinti il bianco e il nero, perché il grigio non era diverso dal velo che aveva inghiottito e spento la vita di Sirius – Draco era un Mangiamorte, l’avvelenatore di Ron e il sicario di Silente. Non c’era spazio per un ragazzo che aveva visto anche in lacrime – e forse avrebbe fatto bene a domandarsi se il pianto non fosse un’espressione altrettanto rivelatoria dell’ego, che non una risata di sarcastica superiorità – perché non si era mai trovato nelle condizioni di incontrarlo davvero, di vederlo per quello che era.   
Harry non ne aveva colpa, perché non lo era soffrire la rabbia dei diciassette anni, ma non aveva colpa neppure Malfoy d’essere quello che era e del tutto fedele a un ruolo che non aveva mai davvero scelto, perché la scelta implicava una libertà che uno come lui non possedeva.   
Esisteva qualcosa che si poteva chiamare destino, e il destino aveva voluto una militanza divisa dalla sorte prima ancora che da un assenso consapevole.   
A poter scegliere, del resto, Draco Malfoy avrebbe evitato di incorrere nelle ire di Potter, ben sapendo che le conseguenze non sarebbero state né indolori, né concilianti. Era il costo non scritto di quella nuova situazione così fluida e così pericolosa, oppure della trama che la sorte filava verso la conquista del prezzo empio di un’immortalità mostruosa.   
Harry Potter aveva deciso di rassegnarsi a un settimo anno a Hogwarts solo in ragione di quel che Lupin gli aveva lasciato intendere con la chiara fierezza del buonsenso: non era pronto ad affrontare qualcuno che era persino riuscito a piegare Silente.   
Era forte, ma non abbastanza: doveva addestrarsi alla costanza. Parte integrante di quell’addestramento era non abbassare mai la guardia, mai sentirsi al riparo, mai ignorare dettagli, qualunque ne fosse la ragione.   
Quella sera Hermione non si era presentata a tavola accanto a Ron, com’era ormai consuetudine, e se Dean Thomas si era concesso un’uscita goliardica e scherzosa, di quelle che a diciassette-diciotto anni sei legittimato ad attenderti in un simile contesto – qualcosa che suonava come un “ _Avete già divorziato?_ ” – Potter non aveva potuto fare a meno di fremere e portare la propria attenzione all’accadimento in sé.   
Harry aveva vissuto senza troppa sorpresa e anzi con manifesta soddisfazione l’unione di Ron e di Hermione. Era qualcosa che si incastonava in modo ordinato e perfetto nella sua idea di mondo ordinato e perfetto: qualcosa che concorreva a dargli la sicurezza di una solidità quasi familiare alle spalle. Era una specie di quadratura del cerchio: Ginny al suo fianco, Hermione con Weasley. Nessuna delle fondamentali tessere del mosaico della sua vita cedeva o si perdeva nel nulla.   
Tuttavia più passava il tempo, più maturava qualche legittima perplessità in merito al rapporto dei suoi due migliori amici; non che mancasse l’affetto, al contrario: Harry era del tutto certo che Ronald sarebbe morto per Hermione, ma non sembrava comunque amore.   
Era troppo superficiale e troppo profondo al tempo stesso.   
Non era semplice attrazione, ma non c’era neppure quell’alchimia speciale. Ron non era un cattivo ragazzo e Hermione era magnifica, ma insieme non funzionavano sempre bene: quella strana scollatura che si era palesata da subito senza che nulla riuscisse davvero a ricomporla persisteva, dando qualcosa di disarmonico all’insieme.   
Al principio Harry si era colpevolizzato per simili pensieri, domandandosi se non fossero il segno – disonesto – di una sorta di gelosia insana e forse sentimentale nei confronti della ragazza con cui aveva intrecciato il più profondo rapporto affettivo della propria breve vita.   
Harry si era cioè chiesto se non fosse stato il fatto di vedersi preferito Ron a inculcargli quei dubbi strani e offensivi verso la naturale bellezza di un simile rapporto. Poi, accertato con maggiore serenità di non essere quel genere di persona e di provare piuttosto un’attrazione ben più mirata e diretta nei confronti di Ginny, si era detto che fosse piuttosto la conseguenza di una valutazione oggettiva dell’effetto che gli infantilismi ancora radicati in Weasley producevano a contatto con la più ruvida e materna solidità della Granger.   
Quella sera, però, Hermione non si era seduta a tavola accanto agli altri e persino Ron sembrava inquieto: considerando che l’attenzione di Weasley fosse ondivaga e ben poco concentrata sugli affari di cuore, poteva trarre la conclusione che la situazione fosse piuttosto grave.   
Si era alzato, portandoglisi al fianco. Ginevra l’aveva fissato con uno sguardo incerto.  
“Non hai idea di dove possa essere?” aveva chiesto all’altro con voce tesa.   
Ron aveva scosso il capo, salvo poi volgersi deciso alla Brown. Era seguito un discreto parlottio tra le ragazze di Grifondoro, finché Lavanda non aveva riferito l’unica nuova certa, e cioè che la Granger aveva mostrato l’intenzione di inviare una lettera a casa e che dunque si era recata alla guferia. Ron aveva emesso un sospiro quasi sollevato, ma Harry gli aveva devastato quella timida rassicurazione facendogli notare che fosse _sola_ , e non era la temperie storica in cui una simile attitudine potesse chiamarsi assennata.   
A quel punto non aveva neppure dovuto invitarlo all’azione, perché Weasley era stato il primo ad alzarsi e a scattare deciso verso l’uscita, malgrado la sua carica di Caposcuola dovesse renderlo tanto freddo da valutare che non era poi una grande idea violare l’osservanza per quel minimo di decenza e disciplina che uno si sarebbe augurato appartenesse al custode di un onorato distintivo. Ronald, però, non sarebbe mai stato Percy, e quella forse era una rassicurazione che rendeva ragione dell’acquisizione di una simile insegna.   
Harry si era accomiatato in modo meno plateale, percependo tuttavia su di sé gli acuti occhi di Lupin e, circostanza ancora più insolita, quelli della Cooman, che negli ultimi tempi sembrava meno appannata dallo sherry e meno interessata ai centauri usurpatori.   
In un altro frangente forse la sua attitudine speculativa avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a trarre alcune considerazioni d’importanza non secondaria, ma Hermione aveva una presa assai più stabile sulla sua attenzione e non era interessato a derogarvi in alcun modo. Aveva raggiunto Ron e percorso la ripida ascesa con il senso disturbante di una minaccia sospesa sui loro passi; una minaccia, però, che il fatto stesso di non poter chiamare in modo perspicuo, qualificava come _sinistra_.   
“Che stupido sono stato,” aveva sentito sibilare a denti stretti Weasley. L’aveva fissato senza capire, con un’espressione piuttosto stupida: sino a un pugno d’istanti prima era del tutto convinto che fossero state le sue parole a muovere il caposcuola di Grifondoro, ma ora si trovava costretto a contemplare l’ipotesi di un’iniziativa autonoma – della quale aveva del resto un’idea molto vaga.   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“C’è un posto vuoto anche tra i Serpeverde. Manca Malfoy.”   
L’aveva assalito una sensazione dolorosa di smarrimento e vertigine, acuita dal sotteso senso di colpevolezza che la sua stolidità gli muoveva come persistente accusa. Ora non entrava in gioco solo l’amicizia: ora si oliavano i cardini del pesante e luttuoso uscio della vendetta.   
Harry era del tutto consapevole di non potervisi sottrarre, perché farlo avrebbe implicato accogliere l’ipotesi di un perdono che non gli pareva praticabile.   
L’unica persona che amasse e rispettasse come un avo saggio, era anche l’unica che avesse onorato quel folle precetto sino all’ultimo alito, e colui che ne aveva beneficiato ne era pure stato l’assassino.   
A diciassette anni un ragazzo come Potter poteva credere – senza il minimo margine di dubbio – che gli adulti non riuscissero a cogliere alcune verità fondamentali che erano invece alla portata del suo acuto cervello. Non era cieca arroganza, né vanagloria, ma il naturale precipitato di quell’impeto che si accompagnava ai cuori giovani, tanto babbani che appartenenti al mondo magico.   
Harry, dunque, non aveva nutrito dubbio alcuno in merito alle scelte di interpretazione di una scena comunque inequivocabile: Hermione schiacciata contro una parete e Malfoy su di lei. Vicino. Troppo vicino.   
Ron avrebbe perso la testa, offrendo così, ancora una volta, il fianco a Draco, cui non sarebbe troppo costato ricorrere a qualche trucco da serpente suo pari. Non si trattava solo di proteggere la Granger, dunque, ma farlo in modo che Weasley non diventasse un nuovo bersaglio.   
Harry era consapevole della propria forza, sia fisica, sia mentale. Sapeva di possederne molta più di Draco, perché anche nelle vesti di assassino Malfoy si era rivelato inconcludente e incapace. Harry, per contro, a Piton aveva lanciato una _Cruciatus_ che avrebbe dovuto straziarlo, se solo fosse andata a segno, e l’aveva fatto senza tremare neppure un po’, senza sentire il minimo rigurgito della coscienza o il più blando tremito interiore.   
Anche in uno scontro diretto, in fin dei conti, Potter era certo di non poter perdere; non solo: di avere l’occasione per regolare il conto in modo molto più efficace di quanto non avesse già fatto.   
Ora nessuno avrebbe potuto punirlo per aver difeso un Caposcuola contro un reprobo, e v’era un’incredibile voluttà nel sapere di poter usare quella parola per un nobile Malfoy.   
_Reprobo_.   
“Harry!”  
La voce di Hermione era stata quasi un gemito strozzato. Draco si era volto nella sua direzione, senza tuttavia perdere il controllo dal proprio ostaggio. Ron, frattanto sopraggiunto, gli aveva gridato di farsi da parte.   
Non poteva accontentarlo senza commettere un passo falso: lo leggeva negli occhi freddi e mercuriali di quel serpente.   
Se avesse concesso all’altro di guidare il gioco, Malfoy sarebbe stato in grado di procacciarsi due ostaggi, tenendolo del tutto in scacco. Non era una situazione facile, perché Hermione per prima era stata disarmata – se n’era accorto dall’ombra inerte della bacchetta di lei contro la parete di fondo della guferia – e la presenza di Ron l’avrebbe confusa.   
Harry si era quasi pentito del proprio ottimismo di partenza, considerando che quell’ottimismo avesse ben poche ragioni di esistere in un contesto dominato dal contendente sbagliato. Doveva allontanarlo da Hermione quel tanto che potesse consentire a Ron di farle da scudo; a quel punto avrebbe fatto rimpiangere a Draco la vita che gli era stata rimessa.  
 _  
Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, più che spaventata ero furiosa: non con Malfoy, ma con me stessa.   
Avevo ceduto a uno stupido gioco di provocazioni e mi ero trovata costretta in una posizione infamante.   
Voglio dire: la strega più brillante della propria generazione inchiodata da uno che, a parte il nome, nessuno poteva ricordare per qualche valida ragione? Soprattutto, all’arrivo di Harry e Ron, realizzai il peso insopportabile della mia colpa. Non era più una questione che potevo risolvere da sola o giocare con astuzia e intelligenza: v’erano altre comparse ed erano per altro due persone molto care al mio cuore.   
Avevo pensato di cavarmela un po’ da strega, un po’ da babbana, tanto per lasciargli intendere cosa volesse dire essere nati tra quegli esseri umani che disprezzava tanto, e aver frequentato una scuola pubblica fino ad undici anni – una scuola pubblica in cui i miei denti e i miei capelli mi avevano procurato una quantità di grane peggiori di quello che Malfoy poteva concepire come ‘insulto’.   
Già, che poteva saperne quel bel signorino biondo di come si viveva in un universo senza Manor e senza bacchette? Eppure anche quello era stato il mio mondo: lo era ancora, perché non mi vergognavo (e non mi vergogno) dei miei genitori, né del mio sangue.   
Io non sono ‘diversa’ e non sono ‘strana’, in nessun caso; sono intelligente e so giocare le mie carte. Un bel colpo di quelli proibiti e poi un ‘accio bacchetta’ appena soffiato: pregustavo quel momento e mi dicevo pure che gli avrei risparmiato lo schiaffone, visto e considerato che fossimo in sostanza pari, una volta tanto.   
Invece arrivarono Harry e Ron.   
Io non so cos’abbia di sbagliato il cervello dei ragazzi, ma di certo trascorrere tra Weasley e Potter tutta la mia adolescenza non mi ha aiutata a saperne di più. Vocazione agli eroismi stupidi o stupidità pura e semplice?   
Io non avevo bisogno di eroi e neppure di sentirmi tanto il trofeo della situazione. Voglio dire: con tutta l’ironia ch’era possibile fare in merito alla mia amicizia con Krum o Harry, non era poi così lusinghiero sentirsi il boccino d’oro di una partita di Quidditch.   
Tra l’altro, a essere sincera, odio il Quidditch e sanno tutti che ho un debole per i fattucchieri con un sorriso affascinante, gli occhi blue e la chiacchiera facile.   
In ogni caso non ero più sola e se da un lato il mio cuore palpitava di gioia e tripudio, per il fatto che Ron fosse in tal pena per la sottoscritta da abbandonare le patate arrosto, dall’altro avevo ancora impressa sulla mia retina – poco propensa alle cancellazioni di principio – la scena dell’ultima volta.   
Non credevo senz’altro al motto ‘L’unico fidanzato buono è un fidanzato morto’: dopo tre anni di corteggiamento selvaggio, per contro, pretendevo quasi un posto di diritto nella famiglia Weasley. Quanto a Harry, sebbene la sua presenza mi rassicurasse non poco – non è che mi fidassi più di Potter che di Weasley, ma saper distinguere tra il ragazzo che ti piace e l’eroe che ammiri può essere molto utile in simili circostanze, fosse pure perché è il secondo a essere sacrificabile all’occorrenza e non il primo, con buona pace delle logiche maschili – assai meno mi tranquillizzava il suo sguardo.   
Con gli anni Harry aveva perso quella specie di morbidezza infantile che rendeva verdi e belli i suoi occhi miopi. Era diventato quel che si poteva dire un bel ragazzo, ma il suo sguardo si era indurito e aveva acquistato sfumature glaciali. Era più maturo e più affascinante sotto quel profilo, ma ti rendevi anche conto di quanto potesse essere pericoloso. Aveva qualcosa di vicino a un cacciatore. A tratti mi ricordava Sirius, ma nell’accostamento meno rassicurante.   
Erano gli occhi del Sirius-belva, prima ancora di quelli del Sirius-uomo.   
Era il segno di una consanguineità diversa da quella genetica: una specie di filiazione di principio.   
Black era un uomo di valore, un eroe e un martire, ma era anche una personalità troppo impetuosa e violenta per essere del tutto ammirevole. Senz’altro contava l’esasperazione della carcerazione che aveva reso folli i suoi occhi, ma non solo quello. Anche James Potter non era un santo, eppure suo figlio aveva scelto di somigliargli.   
Quelle frustranti considerazioni si affollavano nella mia mente, insopportabili, tutte insieme. Non riuscivo a sottrarmene in alcun modo, perché lo sguardo con cui Harry aveva puntato Draco somigliava a quello di un serpente assai più di quanto non si potesse dire del Serpeverde vero.   
Potter non poteva accorgersene, ma io sì: la mano con cui puntava la bacchetta alla mia gola stava tremando. Se anche avesse scagliato una maledizione senza perdono mi avrebbe fatto il solletico o poco più. Ammesso che poi riuscisse a parlare – e anche quella, data la situazione, era un’evenienza tutt’altro che probabile.   
“Non fare l’idiota. Se non vuoi farti male, metti via quel tuo stupido pezzo di legno,” gli avevo sibilato a denti stretti.   
Malfoy si era volto di nuovo verso di me. I suoi occhi grigi erano di una freddezza impressionante, pieni di disprezzo e orgoglio al contempo.   
Pensai che sarebbero stati occhi molto particolari e molto belli, se non fossero appartenuti a un Malfoy. Alla fine sarei arrivata a concepire anche il pensiero peggiore in assoluto – e cioè che ‘non sarebbe stato tanto male, se non fosse stato un Malfoy’, sicché quando mi rispose ‘Anche tu non saresti tanto male, Granger, se non fossi una mezza babbana’, non potei neppure insultarlo.   
In quel momento, però, non eravamo nella disposizione di scambiarci complimenti, né v’era l’atmosfera adatta. L’aria era tesa, pregna di sentimenti feroci e forse per tale motivo mi pareva ancora più fredda di come l’avevo già percepita.   
Nessuno si muoveva: non Ron, che non staccava gli occhi da quella bacchetta e dalla mia gola, pensando forse all’unico modo che conoscesse per purificarmi da quel contatto; non Draco, per cui ero l’unico salvacondotto; non Harry, che studiava come aggirare l’avversario.   
Nessuno di noi poteva sapere quel che sarebbe accaduto e per certo non avremmo mai creduto che la bilancia potesse essere scossa da Serpeverde.   
Già: il serpente fu tradito da uno stesso compagno di Casa, perché Zabini, elegante, per nulla affannato e anzi persino ingentilito da uno straordinario e feroce sorriso, calamitò l’attenzione di tutti con un’unica, laconica e incisiva frase.   
“Signor Malfoy, non sarebbe più proficuo che preparasse il proprio bagaglio?”   
Stava usando la magia per minacciare – un Caposcuola, per altro.   
Era un reato punibile con l’espulsione anche se non ci fossero stati i suoi precedenti.   
Qualcosa in Draco vacillò in modo palese. Per pochi istanti, ma la sua bacchetta non puntò me, ma il soffitto della guferia. Fu allora che Harry urlò parole di cui avevo già inteso la nera fama, in passato, ma non ne avevo che una blanda memoria.  
Questa volta, invece, fui investita in pieno dall’eco.  
Rossa e dolciastra. Rossa e fluida.   
Era falso: il sangue delle serpi era caldo e vivo come il mio.  
Qualcosa si ruppe in me, in quel momento; il buio mi inghiottì, ma non seppe cancellare quel che avevo visto._


	20. Sfumare nel fluido quintessenziale di un distillato incorporeo

Severus Piton si era avvezzato alla clandestinità prima ancora di intenderne il significato. Nel buio o nella solitudine più completa riusciva a dimenticare le grettezze paterne, la miseria della sua esistenza e, quando già il palese mostrarsi dei suoi poteri gli aveva conferito quel segno di sgradevole diversità che i babbani non avrebbero tollerato, le persecuzioni di un gruppo di bulli disgraziati in quel di Hogwarts.   
Severus aveva compreso che il destino non era una variabile esterna all’essere umano, ma un altro volto della sua stessa anima: una sorta di coperta malmessa che foderava gli interni, questa volta, ma non mancava d’indicarne il crisma. Il suo era quello della spia, della creatura sospesa in bilico tra luci che avrebbero illuminato solo e sempre gli altri, lasciandolo in un pertugio oscuro. Eppure Piton stava bene in quella fenditura amorfa e onnipotente, perché la luce rendeva tutto troppo netto e definito, mentre nella possibilità dell’ombra si dispiegavano occasioni infinite. In poche circostanze aveva accettato di mostrarsi oltre le maschere di convenienza e con il viso scoperto e aperto davvero all’accoglimento dell’altro: a quelle rare occasioni aveva pure ipotecato la propria vita.   
Una di quelle deboli fiamme era Lucius Malfoy, che donandogli la propria amicizia l’aveva in qualche modo redento dall’indegnità delle sue origini e dalla deformità di quel suo essere bersaglio e vittima di una realtà sempre più crudele.   
L’altra era Albus Silente, che gli aveva donato un rifugio laddove nessuno aveva mai sentito davvero il desiderio di legarlo a un’identità e a un nome. Silente era stato il padre in cui Severus si era riconosciuto e al cui giudizio si era rimesso. Senza essere uomo di grandi esplosioni affettive, Severus aveva nutrito davvero nei confronti del glorioso Preside di Hogwarts qualcosa di caldo, autentico e fedele. Della lealtà del cane, forse, ma senz’altro fedele. Al punto che aveva inghiottito l’umiliazione e la rabbia, quando Lupin si era presentato di nuovo innanzi ai suoi passi per insegnare proprio la materia cui mirava da sempre: l’aveva fatto perché così Silente aveva disposto e poco importava il suo personale desiderio di vederlo torcere sotto la luna come la bestia che era fino in fondo.   
Per le stesse ragioni, Piton aveva difeso Harry Potter finché aveva potuto, per quanto pure nell’arroganza di quegli occhi si spegnesse la memoria dell’unica donna cui avesse mai pensato con una scintilla di blanda devozione. Per quell’amore, infine, Severus aveva ucciso, muovendosi per l’ennesima volta dalla luce all’ombra, incuneandosi nella tenebra e sfidando entrambi i fronti cui apparteneva: il Mondo Magico e i Mangiamorte.   
Piton non poteva immaginare di potersi trovare davanti all’Oscuro Signore senza che un tremito strano lo percuotesse sino all’ultima fibra del proprio essere, perché anche l’Occlumanzia vacillava davanti ai demoni e bisognava essere molto sciocchi per non intuire che quello Voldemort fosse: un demonio.   
Severus sapeva inoltre di portare con sé anche il peso di altre vite e di non volerne perdere neppure una: Draco non gli interessava in quanto ragazzino e in quanto allievo, ma in quanto figlio di Lucius e Narcissa. Lucius era il Lord che lo trattava da pari. Narcissa era la purosangue bella come un sogno e nobile come la più preziosa delle gemme che gli baciava le mani e gli affidava il proprio tesoro più amato. Erano due maghi che avrebbero avuto tutto l’agio di farlo sentire ancora più miserevole e grottesco, nel suo essere un _Prince_ dal sangue impuro: invece, in qualche modo, l’avevano reso davvero un _Principe_ nobilitandone i meriti.   
Quello era un debito di riconoscenza che non poteva e non voleva dimenticare.   
Infine c’era l’impegno assunto con Silente: l’impegno per cui avrebbe difeso il Prescelto, ne andasse anche della sua vita.   
Se non fosse stato per natura un uomo parco, austero, morigerato come uno di quei tetri monaci medioevali che pure ricordava nell’abito, forse avrebbe potuto dedicare una sbronza all’assurdo per cui gli toccava curarsi del discendente del suo peggior persecutore, ma Severus usava con parsimonia la tetra ironia di cui era dotato. Mai, in ogni caso, per fustigare se stesso.   
Era un uomo di valore e di obbedienza, incapace di disattendere il memento della memoria: memento che si bilanciava tra riconoscenza e rancore. Per quello era rimasto; per quello e perché Remus Lupin aveva cercato il riscatto e la sua assoluzione nell’unico modo pensabile.   
Remus Lupin sapeva che fosse in sostanza un fuggiasco destinato a soccombere nel nome della sua rigida e assoluta onestà morale, come sapeva che non poteva aver assassinato Silente senza un ordine che Albus per primo aveva controfirmato. Per questo, con pragmatica e spietata lucidità, gli aveva fatto un’offerta non rifiutabile: restare a Hogwarts, sotto mentite spoglie, ma nell’unica roccaforte che potesse difenderlo da Voldemort, perché da Voldemort stesso maledetta.   
Severus Piton non era uno sprovveduto e non si piegava a rancori suicidi, se sapeva di poter piuttosto trarre un manifesto vantaggio dalle circostanze. Aveva accettato, mutando i panni svaniti, alcolici e persino grotteschi di Sibilla Cooman in un’infallibile copertura. Si mostrava di rado e ancor più raramente poteva uscire allo scoperto, ma bastava. Aveva il totale controllo su entrambi i fronti della propria personale crociata, dicendosi che, in fin dei conti, a Lucius non aveva del tutto mentito, quando aveva accennato a una negoziazione in corso con Lupin, solo che non gli aveva raccontato l’intera storia, né lasciato trapelare la totalità del suo coinvolgimento.   
Non gli mancava la fiducia in Malfoy, beninteso, ma una buona spia si riconosce dal controllo che possiede sulla propria lingua e Severus era certo del proprio valore. Comunque fosse, Remus non aveva usato eccessive perifrasi per lasciargli intendere quale fosse l’obbiettivo primario: raccogliere le horcrux e distruggerle, di persona o ponendo Potter nelle condizioni d’esser l’artefice di un simile miracolo.   
Sarebbe stato il Prescelto, in ogni caso, a mettere il punto definitivo, non perché lo diceva una profezia – su tal fronte Lupin e Piton erano concordi – ma perché la cicatrice che aveva sfregiato la bellezza del figlio di Lily era il segno di un’unicità e di un’eccellenza che, prima o poi, avrebbe pesato non poco.   
Remus era stato il primo a caldeggiare l’ipotesi che Malfoy possedesse buona parte del reliquiario di Voldemort. Chi più di lui possedeva i mezzi e le fortune per attingervi, in fin dei conti? Ma non mentiva neppure Lucius, quando gli faceva notare che a disporre di simili preziosi sarebbe stato il primo a farne il contrappeso di una bilancia di negoziazione.   
Erano a un punto morto, insomma, ma non potevano concederselo, perché restare vivi era l’ulteriore imperativo categorico di quella temperie.   
Malgrado i giorni autunnali trascorressero in una lenta sonnolenza, dunque, la battaglia già era di nuovo in corso, silenziosa e strategica come tutte le guerre vere, da scacchiera e da conquista. V’era anzi una curiosa quanto ossimorica contrapposizione tra l’apparente e inalterata veste di Hogwarts, con le sue austerità rassicuranti, i suoi fantasmi tediati e tediosi, e la vita intestina del fronte, che si traduceva in quello stato di allerta totale, forse frustrante, ma per certo anche vitale.   
Severus Piton pensava che, malgrado tutto, forse la morte l’avrebbe sorpreso in un perfetto stato di grazia e totale soddisfazione di sé. Abituato a passeggiare lungo il suo angusto tratturo d’ombra, non si faceva cogliere di sorpresa dalle avversità, né intimidire da un ostacolo da poco, né deprimere dall’anonimato forzoso. Anzi, a ben vedere era quel che Severus aveva sempre voluto per sé: svanire come nome e come identità, sfumare nel fluido quintessenziale di un distillato incorporeo.   
In mancanza di sogni e poesia, spia: ovunque e in nessun luogo.   
Quella sera, in ogni caso, la sua presenza alla tavola di Hogwarts risultava dettata più dal caso che non dal desiderio. Era ormai giunta l’ultima settimana di ottobre e l’appressarsi di Valpurga avrebbe consolidato la forza delle legioni di Voldemort. Nelle valli nebbiose che circondavano il presidio di Hogwarts erano stati avvistati inferi e ombre inquiete che un osservatore scaltrito avrebbe ricondotto alla tetra fama dei Dissennatori.   
Senza operare un inopportuno terrorismo psicologico, era perciò preferibile non abbassare la guardia e tenersi al riparo.   
Severus sapeva quanto Voldemort gli somigliasse nei debiti della memoria e quanto sospettoso si fosse mostrato nei loro ultimi incontri, al punto da non avergli neppure rivolto la parola. Né più rassicuranti si erano mostrati gli sguardi folli e fanatici di Bellatrix Black Lestrange, cui il ruolo di lupa e di cagna del diavolo calzava senz’altro a pennello. Per tali e tante ragioni, Sibilla Cooman aveva ricevuto da un segreto e solerte ammiratore un pregiato e costoso distillato, che si era poi rivelato al primo sorso inebriante e stordente come il più perfetto filtro di belladonna. Lo stato catalettico e non mortale l’avrebbe tenuta riposata, quieta e illesa fin quando fosse durato l’effetto, mentre Piton – benché non gli sorridesse l’ipotesi di sostituire la già sgradevole Elladora con una ciarlatana – avrebbe goduto di qualche agio in più di quelli che poteva fornirgli uno dei tanti pertugi che la magia della scuola teneva celato.   
Ripensando alla casualità che l’aveva eletto testimone quella sera, in ogni caso, Severus non poteva fare a meno di dirsi che forse il Caso aveva già scelto il partito vincitore e tessuto una trama in cui non gli era concesso di occupare altro ruolo se non quello di mosca periferica.   
Come Harry Potter si era alzato, seguendo la stupida testa rossa di Weasley, Piton non aveva avuto neppure il bisogno d’intercettare lo sguardo di Lupin, per intendere che fosse il caso di concedere un qualche vantaggio ai giovani, salvo intervenire con solido tempismo. Qualcuno forse avrebbe potuto lamentare che un intervento più diretto e repentino avrebbe sortito effetti migliori, ma quel qualcuno avrebbe pure mostrato di conoscer poco o nulla l’aura legge strategica che vuole il terrapieno come posizione di vantaggio e di punta.   
Le battaglie si vincevano solo misurandole sulla distanza e con il grandangolo adeguato. Spezzare l’iniziativa nella sua prima face poteva voler dire rischiare di non capirla e destinarla a evoluzioni peggiori. Remus e Severus si erano pertanto concessi un quarto di una piccola clessidra – forse poco più di cinque minuti babbani – prima di alzarsi in due tempi, uscire da diversi accessi secondari alla sala e ritrovarsi infine a correre in direzione della guferia, seguendo il segno tangibile di quella che entrambi avevano riconosciuto come magia nera.   
Piton più del compagno, però, perché sapeva d’essere pure l’inventore dell’arma che un altro aveva usato; per un grottesco tiro del fato, poi, era proprio il figlio della vittima designata.   
_Sectumsempra_.   
Era atroce e per la seconda volta non era riuscito a impedirlo.   
Draco Malfoy, riverso in terra come uno straccio lordo, sussultava in agonici spasmi. Impietriti da quella vista, Weasley e Zabini avevano l’espressione di anime prossime al collasso, ma che l’arroganza supponente e spietata dell’adolescenza teneva in piedi. Poco lontano da quel povero corpo, Pansy Parkinson mugolava di un singhiozzare strozzato e selvaggio, davvero commovente e patetico nella sua coraggiosa persistenza.   
C’erano solo due occhi tanto asciutti da ricordare quelli fissi e feroci di un predatore: occhi che Piton ricordava velati da una dolcezza ben diversa e che davvero stentava a credere si fossero incarnati in un braccio così freddo e in un cuore ch’era lava e ghiaccio al tempo stesso.   
A diciassette anni, Harry Potter poteva esser pericoloso come Voldemort, fosse pure perché pur conoscendo gli effetti della maledizione che aveva lanciato, non aveva esitato a ricorrervi ancora. La ragione, assicurata alle sue braccia, era una mezza babbana talentuosa e saccente.   
Ma non poteva bastare come giustificazione.   
Il _sectumsempra_ era il frutto dell’odio più puro e totale che un’anima potesse provare: Harry Potter non poteva davvero credere di spenderlo come se fosse un semplice fallo da Quidditch. Era inesperienza? Era crudeltà pura e semplice? Era il segno in cui Silente credeva?   
Per essere un eroe bisognava possedere la spregiudicatezza del numero: quello santificava qualunque efferatezza. Sì, Harry Potter era l’unico che potesse mettere a tacere persino un demonio, perché Voldemort avrebbe finito con lo specchiarsi in una forza che aveva il suo stesso segno. Non l’avrebbe respinto, ma inghiottito.   
Voldemort era immortale, ma infiacchito dalla perdita di qualche horcruxe, soprattutto, vecchio. Harry aveva diciassette anni: era nel fiore della propria formazione e all’acme delle proprie risorse fisiche e mentali. Per quanto ne disprezzasse la genia, Piton doveva convenire su tutti i suoi talenti; convenire sull’ottimo sangue di un bullo da quattro soldi, ma affascinante e capace. Come suo padre, però, Harry non aveva appreso l’aurea lezione della misura e della pietà.   
Draco non era e non sarebbe mai stato pericoloso per la sua incolumità, né per quella dei suoi amici. Non sarebbe mai stato suo rivale in nulla, perché l’aveva già superato in tutto.   
Come James, Harry perseguitava da vincitore annunciato e questo bastava a rinnovare il memento di ricordi tanto orribili che nessun pensatoio del mondo avrebbe potuto davvero alleggerire. Lupin, per un pugno di istanti, aveva emesso un brontolio sordo ed eccitato, che gli aveva ricordato Fenrir: la vista di tutto quel sangue ne stava risvegliando gli appetiti più bestiali e in parte appannava la lucidità che riconosceva invece esserne il carattere distintivo e apprezzabile. Ma era stato appena un istante, appunto: prima ancora che potesse temere per gli sviluppi, Remus si era già portato alle spalle di Pansy e poi inginocchiato accanto a Draco.   
“Chi ha fatto questo?” l’aveva sentito sibilare con una violenza stemperata però da pena autentica.   
Harry, che aveva affidato il corpo della Granger a Weasley, era avanzato rigido e composto. “Io, signore.” Parole nitide, freddissime, prive di qualsivoglia esitazione.   
“Perché, Harry?”  
In quella di Lupin, per contro, l’incredulità e la contrizione erano palpabili. In un altro contesto, forse, Piton avrebbe goduto di quella situazione come di una tardiva e attesa vendetta; Remus poteva guardare con i _suoi_ occhi e realizzare la _grandezza_ delle malandrinate – ma non in quello: malgrado il rischio evidente per la propria copertura, si era portato su Draco per circoscrivere il danno con un controincantesimo.   
“Stava minacciando Hermione, dopo averla disarmata. Non è neppure la prima volta. Si comporta come se non fosse accaduto nulla, come il Mangiamorte che è.”   
Aveva visto Remus alzarsi e piantarsi davanti a Harry. Non v’era più un grande divario tra i due: se il tempo non avesse segnato Lupin, forse la sua memoria avrebbe pensato a un déjà-vu.   
“Che prove hai che Draco Malfoy sia un Mangiamorte? Hai idea della gravità della tua accusa, Harry?”   
“Stava minacciano Hermione. Ha maledetto Ron e ha tentato di uccidere Silente, finché non è successo davvero. Basta?” era stata la replica violenta e sarcastica insieme. Come suo padre, Harry non aveva alcun conto dell’autorità costituita, solo motteggi diretti e sfida e crudeltà acerbe e passioni divoranti. Remus era invece un uomo stanco, che si sentiva beffato e tradito nei suoi stessi principi.   
“Allora guarda, Harry, e dimmi dove sarebbe il famoso e inoppugnabile marchio che attesterebbe la sua affiliazione ai Mangiamorte,” era stata l’ultima replica, prima che Lupin scoprisse entrambe le braccia di Draco: braccia di un biancore latteo, senza alcuna traccia dell’ombra infamante di un teschio corrotto.   
Potter sembrava sorpreso, ma non scosso; meno, in ogni caso, di quel che la situazione avrebbe reso auspicabile, fosse pure per attestare un minimo di umanità negli agenti.   
“Ora non abbiamo il tempo di discuterne, ma domani ti voglio nel mio ufficio per le cinque del pomeriggio. Non ammetto ritardi, né repliche.”   
“Sì, signore.”   
“Cos’è successo a Hermione? È rimasta ferita?”   
“No. Ha solo… Ecco, credo che si sia… Penso spaventata,” aveva balbettato Weasley, vistosamente a disagio.   
Piton aveva pensato con tetro sarcasmo che forse era stata l’unica reazione coerente in quel contesto, ma che non poteva lasciarsi troppo assorbire dalla scena prima che le ferite aperte dalla maledizione non si fossero richiuse del tutto. Non era sopraggiunto con la prontezza della prima volta, e rischiava di vederlo morire davvero. L’inquietudine di quel pensiero, per altro, aveva abbassato le sue difese di norma vigili e pronte, altrimenti avrebbe per certo sentito su di sé quegli occhi miopi e veggenti insieme, occhi che avevano già visto spezzare quella maledizione e che non potevano non osservare, nel rinnovarsi del rito, il segno di un’anomalia.   
La Cooman era nei fatti una donnetta priva di qualunque qualità: come poteva darsi che si trasformasse all’improvviso in una guaritrice? Ma Severus badava solo al sussulto incostante di quel petto sventrato e all’orrore di una consapevolezza dolce e amara insieme; malgrado tutto quel che aveva patito, non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di usare davvero quell’incantesimo.   
Neppure su James Potter.   
Non era tagliato per fare l’assassino.  
 _  
Non era la prima volta, ma suppongo che non vi serva una sfera di cristallo per capire che non ci si può abituare al sectumsempra, perché se uno è sano di mente non può trarre particolare diletto dall’essere sventrato.   
La prima volta, se vogliamo, non ero stato neppure in grado di realizzare quanto fosse accaduto: era stato improvviso, inaspettato e il professor Piton mi aveva soccorso subito. Non avevo quasi convissuto con l’agonia.   
La seconda volta fu molto diverso.   
Assaporai la maledizione per tre lunghi, infiniti minuti. Arriva come un calore improvviso, alla base dell’addome, un calore insopportabile che riusciva a crescere, crescere, crescere senza darmi la minima tregua. Poi segue qualcosa che non si può tradurre a parole, perché nei fatti urlare è l’unica cosa pensabile.   
Ti apri. Sei vivo, ma il tuo corpo si rompe e vomita fuori tutto quello che sei.   
È atroce. Non penso che valga meno della Cruciatus. È vero che le Maledizioni Senza Perdono spezzano dentro, disgregando l’intendimento e non l’integrità fisica, ma esiste una soglia in cui il dolore mentale e quello fisico sono un punto zero. La sofferenza del corpo può farti impazzire come e meglio di un condizionamento totale della mente.   
Il sectumsempra, poi, ti ammazza molto più in fretta di una Cruciatus; quest’ultima può indurti al suicidio o ridurti a una larva, ma l’altra ti svena. Non puoi decidere se vivere o morire, perché la via è già decisa in partenza.   
La Cruciatus ottunde il cervello, fino a trasformare il dolore in uno stato di quiete.   
A terra, spezzato, rimasi lucido per tutto il primo minuto: per un intero minuto percepii il calore innaturale del mio ventre aperto e del sangue che mi copriva, che risaliva lungo la gola e che si trasformava nel mio sudario. Per un intero minuto realizzai che quel pavimento sudicio e quel soffitto annerito dal fumo di altre epoche sarebbero stati la mia ultima vista.   
L’ultimo panorama su cui avrei potuto posare lo sguardo.   
Non avevo neppure compiuto diciassette anni e non avevo mai reso nessuno fiero di me. Fino all’ultimo, insomma, restavo un perdente e me ne andavo così. Poi il calore divenne un freddo infernale e il buio fu tutto quello che rimase. Mi sembra di aver chiamato mia madre e, nei fatti, qualcuno si avvicinò al mio corpo e afferrò le dita che non riuscivo neppure più a sollevare. Era Pansy, ma non potevo più vederla. Non vedevo più niente e non m’importava. All’improvviso speravo solo che si chiudesse quel pietoso sipario, perché non restava che il vago disgusto per quella fine e l’invidia sottile per la bravura di Potter.   
Alla Granger, in fin dei conti, non avrei fatto nulla: mi bastava il suo viso contratto e spaventato. Mi bastava quella briciola di gloria inutile e persino puerile, se vogliamo. Potevo persino figurarmi che fosse in grado di eseguire un appello senza muovere le labbra o ricorrere alla bacchetta, tornandone così in possesso.   
Un ‘accio’ e le sorti si sarebbero ribaltate. Non ci pensavo e neppure mi interessava.   
La cosa curiosa della morte è che i rimpianti restano solo per chi ne è lontano. Non esiste né recriminazione né ricordo, sul momento, neppure la curiosità di vedere come va a finire.   
Chiusi gli occhi e persi conoscenza poco prima che arrivassero Lupin e la falsa Cooman. Dopo l’intervento di Piton e l’arresto dell’emorragia rimasi comunque in uno stato di dormiveglia e stentata lucidità. A tratti mi sembrava di riconoscere i lineamenti del mio antico maestro: ciò mi convinse che fossi davvero morto e confermava l’atroce verità che non volevo raccontarmi in merito alla sua sorte.   
Già da tempo mi chiedevo che fine avesse fatto Severus Piton e quale via avesse scelto, se tanto si era raccomandato perché restassi a Hogwarts.   
Com’era il mondo là fuori? C’erano speranze per uno come lui?   
Mio padre era Lucius Malfoy: un grande mago, un vero lord e un uomo pratico. Aveva tentato di svezzarmi presto dalle consolazioni degli autoinganni, in modo da rendermi preparato agli equilibri che un purosangue deve gestire; per questo non mi facevo illusioni sulla sua sopravvivenza, e provavo un sincero rammarico.  
Mi svegliai in infermeria due giorni dopo quell’incidente. La potente aura magica di Piton aveva riparato le lesioni peggiori. Le medicazioni di Madama Chips restavano per cancellare anche i segni più superficiali. Non sarei rimasto deturpato, per quanto pure il solco peggiore fosse quello che la paura aveva scavato nel mio animo.   
Non era come immaginare che Harry Potter potesse perseguitarmi: ora sapevo che poteva uccidermi e non aveva scrupoli nel farlo sul serio.   
Ora sapevo che mai più avrei avvicinato qualcuno dei Grifondoro, della sua cerchia o dei vicini. La solitudine era l’unica risorsa e l’unica difesa; sempre, beninteso, non fossi pure buttato fuori, come pareva Zabini sognasse.  
Pensandoci bene, il fatto che quel traditore fosse stato deluso nelle sue peggiori aspettative fu una delle conseguenze migliori del contesto. La seconda, però, fu tanto inaspettata e clamorosa da valere la pessima avventura: un’orgogliosa mezzosangue depose la sua spocchia ai miei piedi e mi fece delle scuse talmente spontanee da farmi credere che Voldemort avesse già conquistato il mondo magico ponendo le chiavi in mano ai purosangue._


	21. Quell’ordine sarebbe divenuto presto un caos inestricabile di sensazioni incoerenti

Hermione Granger si era destata con un sapore metallico e sgradevole ad ammorbarle il palato. I sensi confusi, appannati dall’imprevista incoscienza, le avevano concesso di realizzare solo con molta difficoltà d’essere nell’infermeria di Hogwarts e, soprattutto, di non essere sola: strette contro le sue, le dita di Ron erano di un tepore consolante. Aveva sbattuto più volte le palpebre. Weasley non aveva detto nulla: si era limitato ad accarezzarle la guancia, prima di alzarsi e posare le labbra contro le sue ciglia, poi lungo la linea del naso e infine sulla sua bocca appena dischiusa. Non era qualcosa di prevaricatorio o sensuale. Non somigliava al gesto di un amante, ma a quello di un fratello, eppure sul momento le era parsa pure l’unica cosa che riuscisse a desiderare.  
“Non piangere,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare, per quanto pure la sua voce non fosse né secca, né salda, come in un autentico imperativo. Non poteva ascoltarlo, né reprimere la voglia. Le sue lacrime nascevano e rotolavano con l’inerzia insolente degli eventi paventati eppure all’improvviso dovuti. Era a se stessa che offriva un simile obolo: alla se stessa che non aveva provato davvero paura, ma che con la propria incapacità si era posta nelle condizioni di farlo: di provare paura; di provarla nei confronti della persona che più ammirava al mondo.   
“Non piangere, Hermione.”   
Le dita di Ron tra i suoi capelli.   
L’aveva sollevata senza sforzo e stretta contro di sé in un abbraccio che rendeva, ma forse cercava, qualche altra consolazione. Un paracadute contro l’incredulità, forse? Un palliativo contro il terrore e la delusione o la consapevolezza? Sì, anche _consapevolezza_.   
Harry era un eroe. Harry era sensi all’erta e istinto predatore e bravura e coraggio. Harry era l’unica salvezza e in quel suo essere l’unica salvezza non poteva cedere, né sbagliare mai. Eppure era successo: era l’esecuzione sbagliata.   
Hermione Granger ne era sicura, perché non aveva mai avuto bisogno d’essere soccorsa.   
“Va tutto bene.” La voce di Ron suonava come un sussurro morbido, quasi ipnotico.   
La stretta non si scioglieva e le dava l’impressione che fosse l’unica sua garanzia di restare integra e non cadere a pezzi.   
_Sectumsempra_.   
Un brivido l’aveva scossa, per quanto difficile fosse dire se fosse freddo, paura residua o ricordo. In quel coacervo indistinto d’emozioni c’era forse spazio per la pietà, ma non sapeva trovarla. Era troppo giovane e troppo lenta.   
Le labbra di Ron si erano posate ancora contro le sue palpebre chiuse. Non le aveva imputato quell’improvviso mutismo, non aveva forzato i suoi tempi, né tentato di muovere il dramma in farsa. Non aveva cercato giustificazioni o scuse o recriminato o ripristinato distanze. Per la prima volta lo sentiva davvero vicino: di una vicinanza totale e perfetta, molto diversa da quella che avevano sperimentato sino ad allora, fatta di gesti goffi, infantili e sbilanciati. Ronald stava tentando di consolarla immergendosi nelle radici del suo malessere. Anche se le chiedeva di non piangere, non le impediva di farlo; tutto sembrava piuttosto disposto perché l’aiutasse a liberarsi, prosciugando le sorgenti della sua pena.   
Erano polle troppo profonde, però, e confessarle sarebbe stato quasi ammettere un tradimento.   
Quella era la verità.   
Non riusciva a provare gratitudine per Harry. Era la prima volta che si trovasse a metterlo in discussione, e non per una bravata di poco conto, come pure poteva essere il libro maledetto da cui tutto era cominciato. No: qui entrava in conto un sistema di valori in cui la Granger per prima era radicata. Fedeltà, nobiltà, coraggio.   
E dov’erano nobiltà e coraggio nel compiere un atto come quello?   
D’accordo: voleva salvarla. Tutto in apparenza deponeva contro Draco, ma tutto, un tempo, si era volto contro Sirius Black, e tutto persino contro Harry.   
Hermione Granger cominciava a porsi quelle domande che le dicevano fosse passata molto oltre la soglia della prima adolescenza: stava diventando una donna e si interrogava perciò sulla sostanza dell’iride. La vita non era bianco e nero, purtroppo; non era leggibile né nell’evidenza del testo, né negli interlinea. Non usava inchiostro simpatico.   
Era odiosa a tratti e molto più complicata di un incantesimo.   
Per una manciata di istanti aveva desiderato che Ron fosse suo padre, Hogwarts, la sua casa babbana. Aveva desiderato una rassicurazione puerile per emozioni che non potevano concedersi d’essere più tali. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di pensare; forse era quello il suo problema: lo era al punto d’averla rallentata sino a concedere a un altro di agire in sua vece, di farlo nel modo peggiore, sporcandosi di un crimine quando avevano giurato di restare immacolati.   
L’Esercito di Silente era il bianco da opporre al nero dei Mangiamorte, ma ora che la storia non era più né bianca né nera, Hermione cominciava a chiedersi come dovesse piuttosto chiamare tutto il rosso che aveva visto, dove finisse la sottile linea che aiutava a distinguere i nemici dagli amici e a dare un verso alla storia.   
Non c’era più.   
Era come se cadendo a terra in un arco abominevole di sangue d’improvviso esploso, Draco Malfoy l’avesse cancellata.   
Rosso. Rosso. Rosso. Aveva visto solo quello, poi più nulla.  
Rossi erano anche i capelli di Ron, contro la sua spalla.   
Aveva sollevato le braccia e ricambiato la stretta, lasciando che quegli anelli serici al tatto scivolassero tra le sue falangi come i grani di un rosario cui destinare la propria preghiera.   
_Restituiscimi la linea_. _Ridammi il bianco e il nero_. _Ridammi il bianco e il nero_.   
Era un mantra insaziabile e insaziato. Era la voce più autentica di un bisogno che esisteva ora, in quel momento, ma che sarebbe tornato chissà ancora quanto.   
“Va bene. Sto bene, Ron,” aveva sussurrato. Weasley aveva sciolto l’abbraccio per guardarla. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile, si era detta. Le lacrime rendono più belle solo le eroine di carta di un romanzo da quattro soldi. La vita vera congestiona le guance e il cuore.   
Le aveva sorriso, ma era piuttosto una smorfia tesa. Più che imbarazzo, a dominare era un senso di sollievo e di incredulità diffusa.   
“Non accadrà più. Te lo giuro.”   
Era pallido e la sua voce malferma. Per quanto si sforzasse di guardarla negli occhi, era evidente che l’attenzione fluisse altrove e si perdesse nel ricordo, stemperandosi in ciò che avevano vissuto, condiviso, ma non metabolizzato con eguale intensità.   
“Cosa?” aveva mormorato, sistemandosi con pudore imbarazzato un lembo della semplice camicia da notte che Madama Chips doveva averle fatto indossare.   
Era una donna e il suo seno sporgeva dove un tempo v’era una pianura insignificante e forse rassicurante. Aveva diciassette anni. Sulle labbra e tra le braccia di Ron l’amicizia era diventata qualcosa di vicino all’istinto e al desiderio.   
Tutto cominciava a farsi nitido in modo bruciante, diradando con le nebbie del risveglio persino quelle delle ultime settimane.   
“Eri sola. Non dovevi. Non dovevo lasciarti. Ho sbagliato. Sono stato irresponsabile come un bambino.”   
C’era qualcosa di infantile nel modo in cui si mordicchiava le labbra, incidendo un piccolo solco punitivo nella fragile bellezza di quei colori.   
“Ti ringrazio, Ron, ma non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo,” aveva replicato.   
Una piccola ruga si era incisa tra quegli occhi che amava, ma che era troppo giovane per poter decifrare davvero. L’aveva visto stendere il braccio e accarezzare con indolenza la sua gola; indugiare sulla sua pelle, come se volesse saggiarne la consistenza.   
C’era un piccolo livido dove Malfoy aveva premuto la bacchetta, un colpetto da niente, che aveva accusato solo per distrazione. Prima che potesse realizzarne le intenzioni, però, Ron era già di nuovo proteso con fermezza quasi prevaricatoria su di lei.   
La sua bocca aveva baciato quel livido e si era poi spinta oltre; aveva sollevato il viso d’istinto, rapita e sorpresa: vinta dal calore innaturale che ora le pareva quella macchiolina irradiasse, purificata da uno strano, lussurioso rito.   
La lingua di Ron aveva lambito con umida dolcezza l’inesistente ferita, mentre le labbra ne premevano i bordi con una bramosia strana, quasi dolorosa.   
Si era irrigidita e poi rilassata ancora.   
Era un gioco nuovo, seduttivo, delicato eppure conturbante.   
Le dita di Ron avevano allontanato i capelli che le ricadevano scomposti e disordinati sulle spalle, scendendo lentamente lungo la sua pelle in una carezza ininterrotta e languida. Le era sfuggito un ansito strano, istintivo e incontrollato. Imbarazzante e umanissimo.   
Weasley si era arrestato per un po’, forse aveva sorriso; poi aveva giocato con i lembi di quella semplice veste, finché nel sentirli cedere Hermione aveva compreso quale rito stesse officiando: era ancora un incanto diverso da quelli che conosceva, complicato e importante, come tutti i momenti dotati di una strana sacralità.   
Era come se Ron volesse cancellare l’odore del suo ricordo e della sua paura con un altro odore e un altro ricordo. Aveva abbassato le palpebre, per proteggersi in qualche modo dall’inevitabilità della sua consapevolezza: ora Weasley avrebbe visto il suo seno, impresso il suo sguardo sulle forme e sulla sostanza di quella femminilità con cui per prima stentava a familiarizzare. L’avrebbe percepita in una totalità nuova, regalandole forse qualche sicurezza diversa, oppure placando per un istante le ansie divoranti di quel momento e di quella strana stagione per due.   
Le mani di Ron, grandi e solide, erano calde contro la sua pelle e forse abbastanza sensibili da avvertire la forza con cui batteva il suo cuore: di una gioia strana, un po’ sporca persino.   
Il suo viso contro i capelli di lui, a respirare l’odore di un altro sentimento e di un’altra ansia, Hermione Granger si chiedeva però se non fosse anche quella una specie di fuga vigliacca, di sottrazione pietosa di vere urgenze e autentici istinti. Sorpresa, innamorata, coinvolta, eppure lucidissima, interrogava il suo ego più vigile su quella sua defezione improvvisa, egoista e dimentica di tutto. E quell’ego vigile la irrideva ed era quasi gli sussurrasse: ‘ _Rilassati, Hermione. È solo amore_ ’. _È solo amore_.   
Forse c’era un po’ d’amore anche in una lettera mai spedita, però; forse oltre la sua linea netta di affetti e odî c’era una quantità di colori che non aveva mai visto e che doveva scoprire per forza, se voleva tornare quella ch’era sempre stata – la compagna di un eroe, il cervello del trio, nulla di sessuale, sporco o sentimentale: solo simpatia immediata e coraggio da vendere e ammirazione e prudenza.   
Doveva parlare con Harry, indurlo a spiegarsi e spiegare a propria volta. Doveva sfruttare quel suo essere Caposcuola non per gloriarsi di una spilla inutile, ma per tenere insieme Hogwarts. Niente schieramenti, niente faide, niente debiti: non erano più bambini, erano una nuova generazione opposta a Voldemort – una generazione che non si sarebbe smarrita.   
Accanto a un Potter c’era ancora una rossa dal cuore di fuoco come i suoi capelli, ma non sarebbe morta.   
Accanto a Potter c’era ancora un amico disposto a tutto per lui, ma non avrebbe subito Azkaban.   
Accanto a Potter c’era ora una mezzosangue che non voleva morire, che non credeva alla purezza delle stirpi e non si arrendeva davanti a nulla, neppure davanti all’odio.   
Aveva premuto forte le dita contro le spalle di Ron e le proprie labbra su quelle di lui: non voleva respingerlo, ma neppure lasciarsi dominare dall’euforia di un momento che avrebbe smarrito tutto il resto.   
Soprattutto voleva ritrovare al più presto la solidità e il coraggio di un’Hermione quasi dimenticata.   
“Basta, Ron… O rischiamo un’altra figuraccia,” gli aveva sussurrato. Weasley le aveva sfiorato il lobo, prima di recuperare la distanza. Occhi bassi e imbarazzo mal contenuto: conosceva quella sensazione, perché era ciò che provava in quello stesso momento.   
Si era passata le dita contro il collo; ora quel punto prima anonimo e inerte sembrava pulsare di vita propria. Ron le aveva lanciato uno sguardo obliquo, quasi a saggiare la sua reazione.   
Poteva avviare una schermaglia infinita, ricordandogli che un Caposcuola con un succhiotto fin troppo evidente non era un buon esempio.   
Poteva dimenticare se stessa e farci l’amore – sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi, e quel ch’era successo lo diceva. Erano più avanti di quel che aveva creduto. Erano amici e stavano diventando amanti. Erano un giovane uomo e una giovane donna, non due bambini.   
Poteva trovare una terza via e smettere una volta per tutte di pensare per ‘ _se_ ’, quando a bruciare in profondità era un ‘ _ma_ ’.   
_  
Ma Draco era davvero il nemico?  
_   
Per questo aveva preferito la via dell’azione a quella delle parole: si era ricomposta e seduta con una goffa dignità, senza rifuggire lo sguardo incerto dell’altro.   
“Quanto tempo è passato, Ron?” aveva chiesto con semplicità, stupendosi di come suonasse all’improvviso di nuovo controllato il suo tono. Weasley pareva non esserne poi tanto stupito; era quasi esistesse uno strano accordo tra loro, per cui Hermione sarebbe stata sempre un cervello pensante e Ron un cuore appassionato. Erano due belle maschere, in fin dei conti, e non valeva la pena di gettarle via.   
_Non ancora, almeno._   
“Sono le dieci. Tre ore, più o meno,” era stata la parca replica del suo interlocutore. Oltre la spessa tenda che isolava il suo letto, i suoni giungevano attutiti e soffici. Forse avrebbe dovuto imprimere alla propria volontà abbastanza forza per alzarsi, scostare quel fortunoso velo e valutare da sola quel che conveniva fare, ma aveva paura: paura di artigliare una tenda e trovarsi davanti una verità sgradevole.   
A diciassette anni hai tutto il diritto di difenderti dal terrore, non poteva farsene una colpa.   
Aveva annuito, tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli.   
“Harry?”  
Inutile: voleva chiedere tutt’altro, ma preferiva girare attorno al problema. Come nell’aritmanzia, la soluzione veritativa seguiva uno schema stellato e complesso. Così i suoi pensieri si arrovellavano su un teorema di rimandi, pur di non tradursi in una domanda scomoda e scorretta.   
“È tornato al dormitorio. Voleva seguirmi qui in infermeria, per informarsi sulle tue condizioni, ma il professor Lupin non gliel’ha permesso.”   
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, sorpresa. “Il professor Lupin?”  
Ron si era di nuovo seduto sul suo letto. Ora aveva un’espressione stanca, nauseata, distante. Era una delle qualità che l’avesse più intenerita e attratta: l’incredibile facilità con cui si lasciava attraversare dalle emozioni e consentiva a esse di palesarsi in una smorfia, in un broncio, in un’inclinazione particolare delle ciglia. Ron era un ragazzo che si emozionava, e la ricchezza dei sentimenti valeva più di un pugno di galeoni.   
“Sì. Sono arrivati poco dopo… Poco dopo… Be’… L’incantesimo di Harry.”   
“Sono? Il professor Lupin non era solo?”   
“No. C’era anche la Cooman.”   
Era sobbalzata quasi si fosse trovata ancora davanti uno schiopodo.   
“Cosa? Ma quella poveretta non è buona a far nulla!” aveva esclamato, con una voce che suonava incredula e scandalizzata al contempo – forse anche di qualche ottava sopra il livello consentito dalla decenza in un simile ambiente, visto che la tenda era stata scostata con palese energia ed era apparso il viso rotondo, rassicurante ed energico di Madama Chips.   
“Direi che qui qualcuno si è ripreso, per fortuna. Soprattutto la sua ugola, vero signorina Granger?”  
Era arrossita in modo ignominioso, mentre Ron liberava una risatina sommessa e complice. Doveva esserci qualcosa di molto comico nella sua espressione, ma non era intenzionata a chiamare in causa l’orgoglio o il suo buon nome quando sapeva di aver altro di cui occuparsi, e sul momento la rivelazione di Ron le pareva di gran lunga un dettaglio più significativo che non l’occhiataccia riservata al suo collo dall’infermiera.   
Aveva atteso che l’imponente matrona si allontanasse, dopo aver riaccostato la tenda alle proprie spalle, per avvicinarsi di nuovo a Ron. Weasley sembrava più propenso a usare le labbra per un po’ di ginnastica affettiva che non per soddisfare la sua curiosità, ma Hermione era ormai tornata il _Caposcuola Granger_ sino al midollo e non era intenzionata ad abbandonare per l’ennesima volta la sua identità migliore.   
“Dimmi della Cooman, Ron,” aveva sussurrato con un fare tanto cospiratorio che Weasley le aveva regalato uno sguardo misto di compatimento e curiosità. Per certo si diceva che da piccola non prometteva di diventare una svitata – non almeno come si era rivelata crescendo.   
“Ma non c’è niente da dire! È arrivata insieme a Lupin. Magari il suo Occhio aveva visto qualcosa… Chissà…”   
“Il suo Occhio interiore ha la stessa vista di quelli anatomici, Ron. Il che vuol dire che è cieca. Non ha né l’Occhio, né la Vista, né l’Udito o chissà che altro. L’unica cosa che la Cooman sa fare è il the,” aveva pontificato – e pure con la stessa soddisfazione con cui aveva accolto la notizia che fosse stata trattata per la ciarlatana che era.   
“Ha salvato Malfoy, però.”   
“Ch…Che?”  
Aveva soffocato l’ennesimo gridolino stridulo con una manovra scontata, ma efficace: chiudendosi la bocca con uno scatto secco, che doveva aver dato a Ron l’impressione di fissare una psicotica completa, tanto tutte le sue azioni divenivano all’improvviso sbilanciate ed eccessive. Se non altro sapeva che la sua coscienza non era proprio del tutto nera: Draco non l’avrebbe perseguitata da un ritratto appena più amichevole di quello della zia Elladora – i geni, in fin dei conti, erano quelli.   
“Sì. Credo che abbia recitato un incantesimo; non lo conosco, però. Non credo neppure che sia previsto per il M.A.G.O. Malfoy ha smesso di sanguinare quasi subito.”   
No, era quanto di più assurdo potesse immaginare. Se fosse stato il professor Lupin a salvare Draco non se ne sarebbe stupita. Era uno dei pochi adulti che non l’avesse mai delusa; era coraggioso, mite e si era rivelato un consigliere prezioso in più di un’occasione. Era un Lupo Mannaro, d’accordo, ma era anche un mago di talento: salvare una vita rientrava nelle sue capacità. La Cooman, invece, era una povera donna priva di qualsivoglia inclinazione che non fosse una discreta propensione agli alcolici e alle recite melodrammatiche.   
Hermione si fidava dei propri occhi ed era certa di aver colto gli effetti di una fattura da magia nera, di quelle pericolose, proibite ed efficaci. Sapeva pure dove Harry aveva appreso un simile abominio, ed era il caso ne parlassero – a lungo e con dovizia di dettagli.   
“No. Qui c’è qualcosa di sbagliato,” aveva considerato a voce abbastanza alta perché anche Weasley la sentisse e cogliesse in quel suo strologare il segno di una lesione più significativa del previsto. “Be’… Quel Serpente si è salvato ancora… E Harry sarà punito. Mi sembra abbastanza per dire…”   
“Ma non essere stupido, Ron…” aveva grugnito, prima di alzarsi con una discreta decisione. Aveva un fastidioso dolorino alla base della schiena e pure la sua povera testa aveva conosciuto tempi migliori, ma non puoi decidere di svenire su un laterizio di qualche centinaio d’anni senza che la nera pietra ti ringrazi. Avrebbe dovuto ricorrere alla sua piccola vergogna – ovvero: “ _Le mie Afroditi: Gilderoy Allock racconta l’amore alle streghe della sua vita_ ” – per verificare nel capitolo degli svenimenti se non esistesse un qualche incantesimo per _ammorbidire_ l’atterraggio.   
“È evidente che non mi riferissi a questo. Vorrei ben vedere…”   
“E allora?”   
“La Cooman non può aver salvato nessuno. Non ci crederei neppure se la vedessi con i miei stessi occhi.”   
“Ti assicuro che era lei. E io ci vedo benissimo.”   
“Tu hai visto la Cooman, ma questo non vuol dire che _fosse_ la Cooman.”   
“Hermione? Forse è il caso che torni a letto… Chiamo Madama Chips… E…”   
L’aveva afferrato per un polso e, con uno strappo deciso, l’aveva spinto contro di sé. Lo stupore genuino che aveva colto negli occhi di Weasley le aveva comunicato una soddisfazione quasi sadica e molto militaresca. “Tu non vai da nessuna parte; non senza di me, almeno. Qui sta di nuovo capitando qualcosa di grosso e non saremo tanto superficiali da ignorarlo, non credi?”   
“Io credo che tu abbia battuto la testa un po’ _troppo_ forte.”   
Aveva riso, piegandosi sulle punte e allungandogli un lieve bacio, prima di scostare la pesante tenda divisoria e cercare Madama Chips. La candida e matronale figura spiccava dal fondo del vestibolo, mentre con efficienza pacata e gesti essenziali si muoveva accanto a un altro giaciglio. Hermione poteva intuire alla perfezione chi lo occupasse, ma era qualcosa cui sarebbe tornata a pensare poi.   
Era giunto i tempo di darsi un nuovo ordine, senza aspettare che fosse la sorte a imprimere il proprio ritmo.  
Quell’ordine, però, sarebbe divenuto presto un caos inestricabile di sensazioni incoerenti e palpiti proibiti.


	22. Forse non era il solo ad avere problemi con l'altro sesso

Pansy Parkinson realizzò di non essere strutturata per tollerare il dolore, neppure come ipotesi, quando si trovò spettatrice del supplizio più atroce che le fosse mai capitato di cogliere.   
Ai tempi di Fierobecco aveva recitato un coinvolgimento studiato da tredicenne, per lasciar intendere a Draco Malfoy che non fosse granché interessata alla cura delle creature magiche, a meno che non possedessero la leggiadria di un candido, immacolato, nobile serpente.   
Per contro, al seguito di Zabini – era difficile qualificare il loro rapporto. In tutta onestà, a Pansy non risultava del tutto sgradevole. Le piaceva quella sua pomposa arroganza, quell’affascinante dominio di sé e quella protervia imprevista, tagliente come una stoccata di fioretto – aveva assaporato un orrore che non era preparata a ricevere. A dispetto di Paciock, figlio di Auror che la tortura aveva precipitato nella demenza; a dispetto di Weasley, i cui genitori erano stati da sempre partigiani di una libertà e di un ordine che la ferocia di Voldemort aveva brutalizzato; a differenza di Harry, che la prima crociata aveva reso orfano quasi alla nascita, Pansy proveniva da una delle pochissime famiglie che negli anni più bui avevano pensato a come arricchirsi, ma mai ad assumere una posizione di prima linea.   
Nessuno, tra i Parkinson e ancor meno per parte di madre – le terre fiamminghe vivevano una sorta di meraviglioso, pacifico, silenzioso e discreto medioevo, sicché Voldemort aveva mostrato piuttosto tardi interesse al proselitismo, né se ne era mai fatto davvero – l’aveva preparata all’idea che la magia fosse stata nei secoli spauracchio dei babbani proprio per quel quid inesauribile di violenza arcana che recava con sé: che non fosse, cioè, solo una fortunata attitudine di nascita, buona a migliorare la qualità della vita come il grog caldo incideva sull’umore di nonno Gert.   
Ridendo delle spacconate dei Serpeverde, ai tempi dell’apertura della Camera dei Segreti, senza curarsi neppure di capire quanto un simile evento potesse aver davvero violato in profondità una ragazzina innocente, Pansy non sposava in realtà nessuna causa, come non l’aveva sposata Draco: era un abito di circostanza, un lascito ereditario; un modo per sentirsi degni dei propri genitori e, al contempo, dotati di un proprio margine di quotidiana perfidia tutta infantile e individuale. In alcun caso, però, Pansy avrebbe davvero accettato di vedere Malfoy scendere in campo per una guerra tanto pericolosa. Per altro, malgrado il rispetto che nutriva nei confronti del ragazzo di cui si era innamorata, dubitava che Draco fosse tagliato per quel ruolo.   
La battaglia era qualcosa di violento, disordinato, grezzo, brutale e molto babbano: era un affare da Grinfondoro e da Potter, insomma. Serpeverde era sempre stata la culla di quelli che sapevano guardare e intervenire al momento giusto, all’occorrenza anche per prendersi qualche merito imprevisto e non troppo ortodosso.   
Nel corso del sesto anno, quando Draco aveva ottenuto una posizione di primo piano sulla scacchiera, accantonando in modo imprevisto persino quella relazione adolescenziale appena tiepida che avevano intrapreso, Pansy Parkinson si era vista costretta a valutare con forza la liceità di ogni classificazione o di ordine troppo rigoroso, fosse pure per il fatto che, all’improvviso, del milione di colori con cui le era stato insegnato a leggere la vita, non restasse che il grigio indistinto del laterizio su cui si era spenta la vita di Silente.   
E ora rosso, troppo rosso, senza la minima armonia.   
Asciugandosi le palpebre con un gesto sbilanciato e inutile, tanto poco serviva a frenare davvero le lacrime, la Caposcuola di Serpeverde fendeva la piccola folla chiassosa delle poche matricole e dei troppi studenti che i pettegolezzi distorti avevano per certo raggiunto. Non era importante che sapessero del suo rapporto con un Malfoy – qualcosa, anzi, dell’innata astuzia per cui si era trovata a vestire le livrea di Salazar, le diceva ch’era piuttosto una voce vantaggiosa per il futuro e l’incolumità di Draco; quel che faceva davvero male era il tenore degli apprezzamenti che ricadevano su quello che chiamava _amore_ – cotta adolescenziale e non molto più, forse, ma avrebbe dovuto superare almeno l’adolescenza ed essere una vera donna per acquisirne la piena certezza.   
Una mano elegante e forte era scivolata tra i suoi capelli, carezzandoli con un cenno che poteva intendere come incoraggiante. Non aveva sollevato neppure il viso, per non macchiarsi dell’onta di mostrare i segni del pianto e di una debolezza ch’era così femminile eppure non del tutto adatta alla maschera che si era costruita, perché era di quello che bisognava parlare: di maschere e convenienze e giochi di potere che non capiva.   
Blaise non era comunque tipo da demordere o da deriderla. Era quasi sicura di piacergli e il suo ego ne riceveva una sferzata significativa, ma era piuttosto ancora la reazione di coinvolgimento superficiale e di attenzione mirata che qualunque ragazza abbastanza carina da avere più di un ammiratore riserva al corteggiatore di turno; nulla, nei fatti, che lasciasse equivoci sulla natura profonda dei suoi sentimenti.   
A Blaise, era evidente, non importava.   
Era difficile dire se fosse un problema di orgoglio o presunzione; a irritarla era vederlo aggredire Malfoy, oltre, Zabini era libero di pensarla come avesse preferito. Non le interessava fino a quel punto.   
“Mi sembra che Madama Chips ti abbia rassicurata a dovere,” l’aveva sentito considerare. A tratti poteva esservi qualcosa di tagliente e di offensivo nel suo modo di argomentare, ma quel giorno non avrebbe saputo trovarne traccia. C’era una solida pacatezza, per quanto troppo assertiva per non somigliare a un intenzionale invito. Quasi un sottile ‘ _Smettila di pensarci, Parkinson. Smettila di pensarlo_ ’ che suonava persino più scomodo e difficile da tollerare.   
_  
_ _Esistono pensieri che tratteniamo in noi proprio perché molesti. Se dovessimo volgerci alla sfera del desiderio e del gradevole, quasi non ci sentiremmo neppure vivi._   
  
Chi aveva formulato un pensiero così grave? Non era certa di ricordare bene, ma forse era stato proprio il padre di Draco, nel corso di una di quelle conversazioni per soli uomini – _ricchi_ – che suo padre vedeva come chiara insegna del massimo rispetto sociale.   
Era un ricordo sfumato, lontano, per certo risalente a due o tre anni prima. Se l’aveva conservato era senz’altro per l’impressione profonda che quell’uomo non mancava mai di farle, e per l’espressione con cui Draco guardava il proprio padre.   
Pansy Parkinson aveva impiegato un lasso di tempo piuttosto lungo – e legato alla sua giovane età – per realizzare il tutto, ma anche tra due uomini divisi dagli anni e da troppe generazioni poteva nascere qualcosa di molto simile a un’empatia totale, che la devozione gerarchica non bastava a spiegare.   
Andando indietro con la memoria, Draco era sempre stato il ragazzino petulante che non perdeva occasione di citare il proprio più diretto ascendente. Poteva essere il sintomo di una personalità insicura, che derivava altrove le sorgenti profonde della propria spocchia, ma poteva anche essere la manifestazione di un affetto vero, di un coinvolgimento autentico, che ora gli ricadeva addosso.   
“Non mi pare di aver domandato il tuo parere, Zabini,” aveva replicato gelida, dopo essersi riscossa abbastanza da tornare padrona di un tempo presente e delle priorità a esso legate.   
Lezione di aritmanzia. Pozioni. Poi avrebbe avuto un po’ di tempo per stare con lui.   
“Siamo entrambi Caposcuola e abbiamo dei doveri. E tra questi doveri temo che ci sia anche quello di ricordarti i tuoi.”   
Le era sfuggito un sorrisino sarcastico e molto condiscendente. Immobili, a pochi passi dalla Sala Grande, dovevano rappresentare uno spettacolo curioso, per quanto pochi osassero davvero fermarsi a guardarli, come se fossero consapevoli che fosse giunto ormai un tempo in cui persino intromettersi in una discussione privatissima poteva costare l’incolumità.   
“E cosa avrei fatto di tanto sconveniente, Caposcuola Zabini, per essere richiamata all’ordine?”   
Blaise si era irrigidito, ma era riuscito a non scomporre la propria espressione di perfetta e indifferente efficienza. Quell’abilità indiscussa nel simulare e dissimulare ogni più piccolo moto dell’anima era la sua qualità migliore.   
“Non è un buon esempio per i nuovi studenti vedere che un Caposcuola approfitta dell’incarico per tutelare chi infrange le regole. Non è un buon esempio per i nuovi studenti scoprire che un Caposcuola usa le ore destinate alla vigilanza sull’ordine e la sicurezza per visite inappropriate.”   
Si era mordicchiata le labbra, percependo con disgusto il sapore dolciastro del proprio sangue: qualcosa di inopportuno, umiliato e sconfitto come non sopportava di sentirsi in alcun caso. “Non è un buon esempio per i nuovi studenti che un Caposcuola usi il proprio potere per togliere di mezzo il fidanzato della ragazza che gli piace. Non è utile ai nuovi studenti che un Caposcuola faccia la ronda per curiosare nella vita sentimentale di chiunque altro.”   
Aveva colto con maligno piacere un fremito percorrere la mascella decisa e squadrata di Zabini. “Credo che tu abbia equivocato non poco, Pansy. Non mi sembra di averti mai confessato chissà quale bruciante sentimento. Siamo compagni di Casa da sette anni, non certo di più.”   
Aveva inarcato soddisfatta un sopracciglio, pregustando la facile vittoria retorica che finiva con l’illuminare una giornata tetra e noiosa. “Allora vedi di ricordartelo, la prossima volta, anziché scappare come un ladro per fare la spia. E chiedi a tua madre di spiegarti un po’ meglio che noi donne non siamo stupide, perché mi sembra tu sia parecchio confuso da questo punto di vista.”   
Questa volta non era seguita alcuna replica: gli aveva volto le spalle conservando nello sguardo fiero e deciso l’immagine terrea e sbilanciata di un interlocutore sconfitto.   
Anche Pansy avrebbe fatto meglio a chiedere al nonno Gert o al proprio paziente padre qualcosa in più sugli uomini, perché difficilmente qualcuno inteso a fregiarsi sino in fondo di una simile qualifica avrebbe rinunciato a un cuore di fuoco come il suo.   
Zabini, poi, come Malfoy, aveva una certa riluttanza nell’ammettere le sconfitte.  
  
Neville Paciock aveva tagliato con delicata premura una fogliolina avvizzita di _Artemisia Abrotanum_ (detta anche Abrotano, ma Neville aveva un grande rispetto per la dignità delle erbe e le citava sempre secondo Linneo), seguendo con scrupolosa diligenza le istruzioni dell’ _Hortolus_ del monaco erudito Wahalafrid Strabo, quando un’ombra gli era piombata alle spalle facendogli quasi decapitare il tenero arbusto, che coltivava con immensa cura ormai da settimane.   
Neville non era una creatura dall’umore saturnino o aggressiva, ma con gli anni aveva senz’altro raggiunto una consapevolezza di sé sufficiente a chiedere un minimo di rispetto. Per sua sfortuna – o fortuna – non era stato contesto buono a esercitare rivendicazioni di principio, poiché l’inatteso ospite aveva una cascata di capelli castani un po’ troppo crespi e disordinati, e lo sguardo intelligente di una cara e ben nota amica. Si trattava, cioè, di Hermione Granger.   
“Ciao, Neville!”  
Il tono suonava allegro, ma di una giovialità quasi stonata, come se piuttosto mirasse a nascondere che non a svelare, offrendo una cordialità di superficie.  
Aveva risposto con un sorriso al saluto, curandosi di coprire con cura la giovane pianta e nettarsi le mani con un panno. L’abrotano era l’unica delle artemisie che venisse tenuta in conto di maschio e la Sprite gliel’aveva affidata con un’allusività complice che aveva compreso non appena si era ritrovato la Abbott come vicina, alle prese con un bell’esemplare di _Artemisia Dracunculus_ (o Estragone).   
“Mi dispiace disturbarti…”   
Malgrado l’esitazione del tono, la ripresa di Hermione era stata un utile mezzo per tornare al presente e smetterla di cullarsi con vaneggiamenti romantici molto lontani dal trovare realizzazione. Era troppo timido, e il suo abrotano aveva senz’altro più iniziativa di colui che se ne prendeva cura.   
“Nessun disturbo, non ti preoccupare. È una pianta delicata e sta arrivando il freddo, così… Posso fare qualcosa per te?”  
La Granger sembrava alquanto imbarazzata dal fatto che si fosse concesso di prendere l’iniziativa, ma Paciock era cresciuto in quegli anni, persino nelle consapevolezze più dolenti. Sapeva d’essere tenuto in conto di buon amico, come pure sapeva, però, di non essere abbastanza popolare perché qualcuno del _celebre trio_ di Hogwarts lo coinvolgesse in modo diretto. Non, almeno, se non vi fosse stata una concreta urgenza.   
“Mi chiedevo, ecco… Mi chiedevo se potessi darmi un’informazione.”   
Aveva sollevato il viso prima di rialzarsi, fissando l’altra con una certa curiosità. Non era tipico della Granger chiedere informazioni a qualcuno, fosse pure perché dubitava che esistesse una fonte più informata e preparata di lei su qualunque cosa. Tuttavia Hermione non era nemmeno il tipo da trarre giovamento dalla retorica, sicché la sua curiosità si stava accendendo in modo significativo.   
“Se posso, volentieri,” aveva replicato, portandosi al suo fianco e percorrendo in compagnia della strega la ripida erta che dagli orti conduceva di nuovo all’edificio principale. Alle loro spalle, in larghe bande sanguigne, il cielo trascolorava dall’arancio a un blu notte, appena picchiettato di minuscoli diamanti che la sera avrebbe acceso.   
“Per caso ti sei accorto se dalla serra è scomparsa qualche pianta? Non so… Se c’è stato un diradamento un po’ sospetto dalle parti della mandragora o dello stramonio?” l’aveva sentita considerare a testa bassa, con un’espressione concentrata.   
Si era sforzato di visualizzare la distesa dell’area adibita alla coltivazione e alla cura delle erbe magiche. Era certo di conoscerla meglio di chiunque altro, fosse pure perché era un autentico appassionato di una delle poche discipline in cui davvero rasentava l’eccellenza – il che non rendeva sua nonna del tutto fiera, visto che anziché un Auror – _diceva_ – aveva allevato un giardiniere, ma concorreva a migliorare la sua autostima.   
“No, non mi pare. Oltre alle classi di Erbologia, hanno libero accesso agli orti Madama Chips e il professor Slughorn, ma al professore non piace allontanarsi dalla scuola, perciò è sempre la professoressa Sprite a portargli quel che serve. Oppure manda me.”   
“Capisco…”   
“Perché questa domanda? Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa di anomalo che non ho notato?”   
“No, no… Era solo una mia curiosità. Una specie di ipotesi, diciamo. A questo punto mi conviene indagare in un’altra direzione.”   
Le aveva afferrato il braccio, costringendola a volgersi nella sua direzione. Ormai era molto più alto di lei, massiccio e piantato come era stato anche Frank Paciock, prima di incontrare l’ _orrore_ che gli aveva mangiato la vita e il senno. Non era più un bambino e, soprattutto, non era un patetico vigliacco che si contentava di una comparsa di fortuna. Forse non sarebbe mai stato un Auror, ma non per questo avrebbe rinunciato a un ruolo in una guerra che poteva dare un senso a una battaglia già esaurita e, almeno per i Paciock, perduta in modo drammatico.   
“Hermione, puoi dirmi cosa sta accadendo?” aveva scandito con il tono più fermo che gli riuscisse di tenere, contenendo quella specie di buffa balbuzie per cui persino Voldemort non l’avrebbe voluto come Prescelto – però si era preso Frank e Alice.   
La Granger l’aveva fissato con una luce nello sguardo di tale sbalordimento da poter suonare quasi offensiva, se solo non si fosse detto che sì, nei fatti era una presa di posizione un po’ troppo netta per uno come lui. Neville aveva abbandonato subito la stretta, ma non perso la propria determinazione. “Scusami… È solo che se potessi fare qualcosa di utile prima che succeda… Be’, prima che succeda qualcosa di orribile anche questa volta, ne sarei molto felice.”   
Hermione aveva sorriso con tenerezza e con un’espressione che l’aveva fatto arrossire. Non era bravo a trattare con le ragazze e la situazione non migliorava neppure con quelle che poteva tenere in conto di semplici amiche.   
“Grazie, Neville. Grazie davvero. Ma al momento mi sento abbastanza inutile anch’io.”   
L’aveva vista portare lo sguardo verso i monti che cingevano la conca di Hogwarts. Sulla sinistra, ove la luce del giorno non si era ancora spenta del tutto, si coglievano le rapide evoluzioni delle squadre impegnate negli allenamenti di Quidditch. Forse anche Weasley era tra loro, o forse Harry, ma non era nulla che lo interessasse in modo particolare.   
“Sai cos’è successo due giorni fa nella torre della guferia?”  
Paciock aveva annuito. “Ne ha parlato tutta la scuola. Sarebbe ipocrita dire di no.”   
Hermione si era allontanata imbarazzata una ciocca dal viso. “Be’, suppongo che sia quello che dovevo aspettarmi. La verità è che questa volta è stata colpa mia.”   
“Sei stata la prima a essere aggredita, se non sbaglio.”   
“Pensi che quel tipo sia davvero pericoloso per me?”   
“No, in effetti direi di no.”   
“Il problema è che sono stata ottusa. E lenta. E Harry si sente troppo responsabile, credo, nei miei confronti. Quasi più di Ron.”   
Avevano ripreso il cammino in direzione dell’ingresso principale. “… Così ha scagliato quella tremenda fattura, come ha fatto la scorsa primavera.”   
“Sì, ne ho sentito parlare. Non mi sembra nulla di lecito, in effetti. E, se devo dire la verità, neppure di molto comune.”   
“Non lo è, infatti.” Hermione si era arrestata di nuovo, respirando in profondità. “Neville, tu cosa sai del _Principe Mezzosangue_?”   
“Il nome, o poco più. Non è così che si faceva chiamare Piton?”   
“Non solo. Era anche il nome che compariva su uno strano libro di pozioni che Harry ha trovato lo scorso anno; un libro che odorava di guai già prima di essere aperto, ma che ne ha fatti molti più di quanto persino mi aspettassi.”   
“Pensi sia per colpa di quel libro se il vecchio preside…”   
“Non so che relazione ci sia tra quel libro, Piton e la morte di Silente. Ma ho chiesto a Harry per esserne sicura, e per certo esiste una relazione tra quel libro e il _Sectumsempra_. O meglio: è in quel libro che Harry ha scoperto il maleficio.”   
“Ah…”   
“Ora… La prima volta, sempre per riportare quel che mi ha detto Harry, Malfoy è stato soccorso subito da Piton, che ha recitato una specie di controincantesimo. Mi segui?”   
“Abbastanza.”   
“Del resto, essendone Piton l’inventore, per forza di cose doveva sapere pure come annullarlo, no?”   
“S…Sì… Certo… Ma il professor Piton…”   
“… Non sarebbe più a Hogwarts. Allora come si è salvato Malfoy? E, soprattutto, come ha fatto la Cooman a recitare un controincantesimo probabilmente uguale a quello di Piton?”   
“È una sua complice, chiaro, no?” aveva pontificato una voce alle loro spalle.   
Aveva visto Hermione sospirare, volgersi rapida e allungare una mezza spinta a un bel ragazzo alto e sudato, i cui capelli catturavano gli ultimi raggi di un sole agonizzante.   
“Ma non essere _ridicolo_ , Ron,” era stato il sibilo ben poco amichevole, prima che la Granger tornasse a prenderlo sottobraccio e lo trascinasse via quasi di peso, lasciando Weasley a fissarlo attoniti.  
Forse non era il solo ad avere problemi con l’altro sesso.


	23. La vita del Prescelto era un sentiero di spine solo a tratti intrise del miele della gloria

Era un’immagine ormai sbiadita, di quelle che ti fanno pensare ai lasciti della memoria; era qualcosa che apparteneva a un altro tempo e a emozioni ormai esaurite: eppure, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su quei volti eterni, sereni e pieni di futuro, Remus Lupin non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quella fosse stata una generazione maledetta e cancellata dall’odio.   
Cosa restava dei Malandrini?   
Un traditore e un semiumano – aveva il diritto di inserirsi ancora nel consesso degli uomini, dopo ch’era stato macchiato da quella belva di Greyback? Non ne era del tutto sicuro – cui si rimetteva forse un ultimo duello per riequilibrare i piatti di una bilancia che avrebbe comunque sempre mentito sul peso degli eventi.   
Remus Lupin aveva sospirato in profondità e fissato il proprio sguardo su James Potter. In quell’immagine corrotta dal tempo aveva il fascino ribelle e crudele di un’invincibile giovinezza, il crisma di una forza che si era tradotta in un degnissimo erede: lo stesso, però, che avrebbe dovuto placare in qualche modo.   
Harry non poteva sapere come la sua presenza a Hogwarts avesse suscitato preoccupazioni e perplessità non inferiori a quelle che aveva importato l’accettazione di Draco. Non era difficile intenderne i motivi: il Mondo Magico aveva paura e in simili frangenti non era meno pavido e credulone dei babbani.   
Harry Potter era il Prescelto, dunque doveva intendersi come il _Sacrificabile_. Poco da fare: meglio contro Voldemort che in un’enclave destinata a salvare quel che restava delle giovani leve. Remus Lupin – come pure la nuova Preside e chiunque avesse posseduto una scintilla di coraggio e gratitudine per quel che Silente per primo aveva compiuto sotto il proprio magistero – nutriva opinioni e aneliti di segno opposto: non che non avesse fiducia in Harry, ma era quella fiducia a farlo temporeggiare e spendere ulteriore energia nell’istruirlo. Prima di divenire Voldemort, un giovane, affascinante mago dotato di carisma e bellezza s’era distinto tra i propri pari per l’eccellente preparazione. Molti di quei doni erano stati trasfusi nel corpo di una creatura innocente, destinata a morire e salvata da troppo amore.   
Harry non era solo il Prescelto: Potter era il simbolo dell’essenza autentica della magia, intesa nel suo duplice volto, bianco e nero. Salvezza e morte. Crudeltà e pace. Per tali ragioni, Remus aveva assunto senza esitazioni – e anzi come una sorta di eredità dolorosa, ma inevitabile – le redini della formazione e della tutela di Harry. Non si aspettava gratitudine, né d’essere compreso fino in fondo; sapeva solo che per i Malandrini – e il segno di sogni antichi – non avrebbe lasciato morire l’impronta di quanto di meglio quell’irripetibile stagione aveva prodotto.   
E ora Harry si sarebbe presentato al suo cospetto, per ricevere una punizione esemplare.   
Era giusto dargliela?   
Remus non poteva negare a se stesso la sotterranea e simpatetica comprensione delle ragioni di Potter. Aveva diciassette anni – solo diciassette anni. La vita l’aveva esposto a crudeltà e prove che avrebbero spezzato le difese di chiunque. Eppure, da vero Grifondoro e figlio di James, non si era lasciato vincere. Anzi, era migliore di suo padre, perché non era un bullo e non aveva mai ferito con assoluta gratuità. Malfoy era forse l’unica eccezione, ma a sposare i suoi panni le ragioni erano tanto limpide da non essere neppure condannabili.   
Cosa aveva fatto Malfoy?   
Harry l’aveva visto puntare la bacchetta contro Silente. L’aveva visto torturare il suo migliore amico, dopo che un solo anno prima gliel’aveva quasi avvelenato davanti. Chiunque al suo posto avrebbe provato solo odio. Chiunque, al suo posto, avrebbe condannato senza appello e senza pietà.   
Ma quella era la logica della forza e dell’assoluto di Voldemort. La logica di una scacchiera bianca e nera: Remus Lupin, per contro, sapeva che la realtà era grigia e i buoni e i cattivi non potevano essere divisi a meno di non commettere un arbitrio puro e semplice – un arbitrio da cui non era rimasto del tutto immune, fosse pure perché l’indifferenza del tempo in cui era stato giovane e forte e protetto alle spalle da amici leali gli si era ritorta contro in un presente di rimorsi.   
_Piton_.   
Lo chiamavano traditore, invece era una specie di eroe – o forse no: magari era più corretto associarlo a un monaco nero che espiando la propria pena li stava pure mondando tutti, di peccati, però, che si trovava solo a scontare.   
Aveva riposto la fotografia tra le pagine di un libro vecchio e polveroso come il ricordo, malato di solitudine, nostalgia e rimpianto, e si era seduto dietro la pesante scrivania di legno scuro, in attesa. Non aveva dovuto aspettare molto. Era quasi convinto che Harry desiderasse un chiarimento non meno di quanto intendeva darglielo; un chiarimento e una lezione morale al contempo, o forse solo una supplica che l’aiutasse a sentirsi meno sbagliato, nel suo perpetuo ritrovarsi sospeso tra conti del presente e delle ere estinte.  
Aveva ragione Piton: con quel suo sorriso freddo e sarcastico, ostile eppure umano.   
‘ _La spina del tradimento non è nell’atto, ma nel sentimento del passato_ ’.   
Era così: era il guardare indietro a bruciare sulla retina le immagini del tempo perduto, sino a renderle indelebili.   
A volte si domandava se non sarebbe stato preferibile abbandonarsi alla corrente e morire come tutti gli altri; poi gli sovveniva lo sguardo di Sirius: il suo orgoglio bruciante, come la stella di cui portava il nome. Qualcosa di simile a una sferzata di rimprovero e disgusto per se stesso lo pervadeva, in quei momenti, risvegliando il coraggio del lupo e la fierezza dell’uomo: la stessa che aveva animato la sua espressione quando la porta si era aperta ponendolo a confronto con Harry Potter.   
Era pallido e teso. I capelli scuri e disordinati, com’erano sempre quelli di suo padre, davano tuttavia ancora qualcosa di infantile e indifeso alla sua figura. Non era come guardare il passato, insomma: Harry era puro futuro.   
“Puoi sederti, se vuoi,” gli aveva detto con pacatezza.   
Erano le cinque del pomeriggio. La luce del prossimo inverno moriva oltre le trifore piombate, donando all’interno qualcosa di intimo e spettrale.   
Potter non l’aveva assecondato. Lo rispettava troppo per una replica arrogante e scontenta, ne era certo, ma ciò non cancellava un sentimento di rabbia latente e appena trattenuta ch’era fin troppo visibile e si sposava al contesto e alla sua età. Sapeva che l’avrebbe punito: non era uno sciocco e lo conosceva abbastanza. Pretendeva però di conoscerne le ragioni e ascoltare le sue.   
Anche se era molto facile dimenticare che fosse un ragazzo, Harry aveva il disperato bisogno di fidarsi di un adulto; era l’eredità più penosa della vita di un orfano che aveva sempre visto svanire troppo presto i pochi affetti che gli fossero rimasti.   
“Suppongo che tu sappia perché ti ho fatto chiamare, Harry,” aveva esordito con pacatezza.   
L’aveva visto sollevare un sopracciglio, polemico. “È stato lei a chiedermi di presentarmi nel suo ufficio. Ho solo obbedito.”   
“Corretto. Mi chiedo allora perché tu non sia stato altrettanto sollecito nel seguire la mia prima e più importante indicazione, Harry.”   
“Quale, professore? Non mi sembra di aver ricevuto altre istruzioni, eccetto quelle per cui sono qui.”   
“Sul treno che ci portava a Hogwarts, Harry, credevo d’essere stato molto chiaro.”   
“Mi ha pietrificato, professore, ma non è stato molto più eloquente.”   
Si stava innervosendo e il rispetto tornava a essere sostituito da un ansioso desiderio di rivalsa. Erano due stati d’animo che si succedevano con rapidità e nei cuori giovani era un effetto che si notava con clamorosa evidenza.   
“Ti ho ricordato come questa scuola non sia un campo di battaglia. Ti ho invitato alla tolleranza e al rispetto. Sono rimasto molto colpito, nei fatti, dallo scoprire che delle mie parole non ti fosse giunto nulla. Non abbastanza, almeno, perché la scena in cui mi sono imbattuto non sapeva né dell’uno né dell’altro sentimento.”   
Harry aveva respirato in profondità. Oltre le lenti, le fiammelle deboli delle candele che rischiaravano l’ambiente picchiettavano d’oro i suoi occhi, donando qualcosa di austero, nobile e freddo alla sua espressione. “Io non contesto questi valori, professore, ma perché dovrei essere il solo a rispettarli? Perché Draco Malfoy…”   
“Harry, a diciassette anni non sei ancora abbastanza adulto da comprendere che la morale è qualcosa che possediamo a prescindere dagli altri? Potrei andarmene in giro a sgozzare bambini, perché lo fa Fenrir e qualche altro mio simile disgraziato, forse?”   
“Non è la stessa cosa.”   
“Lo è molto più di quel che credi.”   
“Malfoy ha ucciso Silente… Almeno, voleva farlo. Ha torturato Ron e ha provato a fare altrettanto con Hermione. Le servono altre prove?”   
“Quelle che tu chiami _prove_ , Harry, si sostanziano su un’evidenza che può anche essere molto ingannevole. E tu per primo dovresti saperlo. Intendiamoci: non voglio giudicarti. Ho creduto che il mio migliore amico fosse un assassino proprio perché le prove di cui parli erano tutte a suo carico. A volte è comodo arrendersi all’evidenza, perché ci scagiona da ogni responsabilità.”   
“Io non voglio essere assolto, professore! Non m’importa! So cosa vuol dire essere infamato, _io_! So cosa vuol dire non essere creduto, preso per pazzo e visionario e non so cosa, persino quando stringi in mano le prove. Lo so. Non me lo deve raccontare lei. E proprio perché lo so… Proprio perché l’ho sentito sulla mia pelle, io non accetto più che mi si dia dello spostato solo perché pretendo giustizia!”   
I suoi occhi erano più liquidi che mai e la sua voce si stava spezzando; c’era passione e pena e forza in eguale misura. C’era il segno profondo dell’eccezionalità di un destino che gli aveva però mangiato tutto il resto: persino l’illusione di poter vivere i suoi sacrosanti diciassette anni di ragazzo.   
“Harry, Draco non è un pericolo per te. Non lo è per te come non lo è per nessuno dei tuoi amici. Draco, al più, è qualcuno che posso solo raccomandare alla tua pietà e alla tua compassione, perché è molto più debole di te, di Hermione o di Ron. È qualcuno che contro Voldemort è più indifeso di mille altri. Molto più di Neville, che ha affrontato i Mangiamorte a testa alta o di Luna che si perde tra le nuvole e il Cavillo.”   
“Mai…”   
“Harry…”   
“Albus Silente era tutto quello che mi era rimasto. Era tutta la mia famiglia. Era l’unico che avesse sempre nutrito in me un po’ di fiducia, e quella serpe me l’ha portato via. Non m’importa quanto gravi fossero le ragioni. Non m’interessa. Albus Silente ci ha difesi tutti e lo sapeva anche lui, solo che ha preferito i Mangiamorte. Io non posso scendere a patti con questo.”   
“Lo odi al punto di ucciderlo?”  
L’aveva visto respirare in profondità e poi scuotere il capo. Qualcosa nella spontaneità di quel gesto l’aveva rasserenato. Harry non era né crudele né sadico: era un ragazzino ed era incontrollabile e impetuoso come tutti i propri coetanei. Ciò lo portava a commettere atti anche molto stupidi, ma nulla lo avvicinava davvero a Riddle. Non c’era alcuna gratuità né volontà di potenza. Forse, anzi, un po’ di triste mestizia, perché un’epoca di atti di forza non poteva piacere davvero a nessuno.   
“Harry… Vorrei davvero che dimenticassi quella fattura. Per il tuo bene, prima di tutto. Oppure che la serbi per un nemico vero, per un odio autentico e una causa che non suoni come una ripicca. Non mi piace la forza, ma a quel punto sono meglio i pugni, non credi?”  
La piega più dolce e paternalistica che aveva preso il discorso l’aveva colpito in profondità. Harry si era infatti sfilato gli occhiali e, con un gesto imbarazzato e rapido, strofinato le ciglia. “Che punizione avrò, professore?”  
“Non sarai privato del Quidditch, s’è quello che ti preoccupa,” aveva sottolineato sornione.   
A Potter era sfuggito un sorriso rasserenato e molto infantile, che gli dava un’espressione ben diversa da quella che pure poteva assumere nei momenti di più forte tensione; un’espressione assai più adatta alla sua età e alle passioni che dovevano animarlo, facendolo sentire vivo, ma integro.   
“Hai bisogno di essere educato alla compassione, Harry. Alla compassione e alla pazienza. Non solo per il momento presente, quanto per quello che la vita sceglierà di offrirti. È qualcosa che ho sperimentato sulla mia pelle in circostanza molto drammatiche. Circostanze che mi hanno ferito profondamente e che per questo, se possibile vorrei risparmiarti.”   
Dallo sguardo che Potter gli aveva rifilato non era difficile cogliere tutta l’impazienza del suo giovane cuore e forse una domanda sottesa: ‘ _va bene l’introduzione, ma al dunque che dovrei fare?_ ’  
Si era riservato un mezzo sorriso di circostanza, assaporando sulle labbra il suono di quel che avrebbe scandito e pregustando quella che sarebbe stata la comicità assoluta dell’espressione dell’altro al _dunque_.   
“Ti presenterai nel mio ufficio proprio come Draco. Ne approfitterò per insegnarvi qualcosa di diverso delle Arti Oscure. Ad esempio qualcosa di utile sul concetto di tolleranza.”   
Harry era impallidito. “No,” l’aveva sentito mormorare.   
“Temo di sì, Harry. Temo proprio che sarà così.”   
“Ma è scorretto!”   
Si era trattenuto a stento dal ridergli in faccia (del resto una simile posa avrebbe nociuto non poco alla credibilità delle sue intenzioni).   
“No, Harry. Proprio perché voglio evitare future scorrettezze, incomprensioni e crudeltà gratuite, mi adopero come è giusto faccia. Come uomo e come insegnante.”   
Harry aveva chinato il capo e stretto i pugni.   
“Molto bene. Ora puoi andare,” aveva concluso con semplicità, seguendo con divertita compassione la ritirata del giovane Potter. Per un labile istante gli era sovvenuto che ci fosse una qualche somiglianza con il vecchio Felpato: se il figlio di James avesse avuto la coda, del resto, poco ma sicuro, se la sarebbe ritrovata tra le gambe, a spazzare la terra ingrata della giustizia e della pietà.   
Tutto sommato, non era poi un tempo così disgraziato.  
  
La forza con cui Harry aveva schiantato alle proprie spalle la porta che conduceva alla sala comune dei Grifondoro era bastata ad allertare tutti i presenti su due inequivocabili verità: l’indomani la Signora Grassa avrebbe piantato solenni grane; Potter aveva passato un pessimo quarto d’ora.   
Accantonato tra le questioni poco o nulla rilevanti il primo accidente, tutti i giovani figli di Godric si erano raccolti attorno all’eroe del momento, come si conveniva a chi ne aveva già ascoltate di seconda o terza mano le gesta, ma non vedeva l’ora di attingere alla sorgente principale. Tale indiscutibile piacere, nondimeno, era stato guastato da un imperioso quanto imprevisto ciclone con una massa selvaggia di capelli castani a coronare il capo e una lucente spilla da Caposcuola.   
Per nulla intimidita dalla duplice occhiata dei fratelli Weasley – Ron e Ginny, a vario titolo coinvolti in quella sorprendente manifestazione di interesse esclusivo – nei fatti, Hermione Granger non aveva provato imbarazzo nel sequestrare Harry e reclamarlo per sé.   
Ginny, che aveva fantasticato per cinque interi anni sul ragazzo che alla fine era riuscita a conquistare più per la propria granitica volontà che non per l’iniziativa dell’altro, aveva assestato una robusta gomitata nelle costole del fratello e gli aveva sibilato un ‘ _Be’? Non sei tu l’uomo della situazione?_ ’ che avevano sentito tutti e che aveva causato un certo imbarazzo, benché mai al livello del ‘ _Sì, ma quella è pericolosa_ ’ con cui Weasley si era defilato.   
Malgrado la buona volontà di Ginevra, insomma, le capacità persuasive dello spauracchio Hermione avevano scavato per l’ennesima volta una nicchia avvolgente e protettiva di confidenze attorno al Prescelto, che, per contro, aveva voglia di parlare quanto un pesce rosso e non era neppure convinto di poter essere eloquente o politicamente corretto.   
Gli tornavano piuttosto in mente solo tutte le parolacce babbane che aveva imparato in undici ingloriosi anni di sottoscala.   
“Che ti ha detto, allora?” aveva sussurrato cospiratoria la Granger.   
“Mi tocca sopportare quella piaga di Malfoy pure per delle lezioni suppletive.”   
Hermione aveva inarcato il sopracciglio con un’espressione che non gli era piaciuta per niente, per quanto pure quel ch’era seguito suonasse persino peggio. “Be’, non mi pare la fine del mondo.”   
“Oh, certo. Poteva sbattermi a Serpeverde già che c’era, no?” aveva replicato sarcastico.   
L’altra aveva riso in un modo molto buffo, accarezzandogli protettiva la mano e inginocchiandoglisi davanti.   
“Comunque sia,” aveva sbuffato Harry, “almeno tu stai bene. E spero pure che quell’altro abbia capito che deve starvi alla larga. Da te, da Ron e da tutti gli altri.”   
Qualcosa nell’espressione della Granger aveva tradito un certo nervosismo.   
“Harry… C’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare noi due. Una cosa molto più importante di Draco… Mi hai capita?”  
Potter aveva annuito con assoluta prontezza, sollevato, anzi, dal fatto che Hermione l’avesse anticipato sul tempo, mostrando il suo solito intuito da segugio. Si era avvicinato ancor più a lei, pregando che Ginevra non equivocasse e non gli rifilasse una lavata di capo di quelle che rendevano ragione del fatto che fosse figlia di Molly Weasley.   
“Solo Piton conosce quella fattura, perché l’ho trovata nel suo libro. Suppongo pure di sapere contro chi aveva intenzione d’usarla,” aveva scandito tetro.   
Hermione aveva assentito. “Però quel libro era qui. All’interno della scuola, intendo. Potrebbe anche darsi che l’abbia letto qualcuno prima di te.”   
Aveva scosso il capo, scontento. “Ti ricordi di quando mi hai detto di liberarmene?”   
“Ovvio! Abbiamo quasi litigato per quello stupido manuale!”   
“Be’… Io non l’ho fatto. Non l’ho fatto perché, anche se mi secca ammetterlo, Piton era un genio, a suo modo. Quel libro non parlava solo di pozioni. C’era _tutto_ , dentro. Era la cosa migliore in cui potesse sperare un mago. Qualcosa di cui nessuno si sarebbe mai sbarazzato, a meno di non saperne di più. E penso che solo Silente, forse, poteva vantarlo.”   
“Perciò tu dici che se la Cooman l’avesse letto, magari sarebbe pure stata qualcosa di diverso dalla ciarlatana che era…” aveva sentenziato la Granger. E di seguito: “Resta il fatto che, a quanto mi risulta, sia stata proprio la Cooman a salvare Draco… I conti non tornano.”   
“Ovvio che non tornano! Stiamo parlando del fattucchiere che ha ammazzato Albus Silente! Di un seguace di Vol…”   
“Non gridare sempre quel nome! Le matricole hanno una crisi di panico ogni volta!” aveva sbuffato Hermione.   
Si era guardato intorno solo per accorgersi di uno sparuto nugolo di nanetti del primo anno che lo guardavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Doveva per forza di cose liberarsi dell’antico retaggio babbano di chiamare le cose con il proprio nome, oppure rassegnarsi a quei semplicioni.   
La vita del Prescelto era davvero un sentiero di spine solo a tratti intrise del miele della gloria.  
  
  
“E questo è quanto, Neville. Per dirla in breve, Harry e io pensiamo che Piton sia qui a Hogwarts e si celi sotto le sembianze della Cooman con una pozione polisucco o qualcosa del genere. In fin dei conti è già successo e non vedo perché non potrebbe ripetersi.”   
Paciock si era grattato il capo, come a raccogliere idee o memorie che potessero soccorrerlo. No, nessuno aveva sottratto erbe magiche; la serra non era mai stata anzi tanto lussureggiante, da che la popolazione della scuola era diminuita.   
“Mi dispiace, ma nessuna delle piante che potrebbero occorrergli sono state colte o danneggiate. Inoltre, ora che la torre dell’Astronomia è stata chiusa, non penso che ci siano altri luoghi in cui Piton potrebbe far bollire la Polisucco. Sbaglio o ci vuole un mucchio di tempo?”  
Hermione avrebbe preferito forse dimenticare la sinistra avventura legata all’ennesima prova del suo talento, ma si era trovata a convenire con il compagno. Neville aveva un animo semplice, ma era piuttosto adatto a fare il punto della situazione senza farcirla di inutili orpelli. Se non altro, a differenza di una testa rossa di sua conoscenza, evitava di sparare congetture a caso per il gusto di coprirsi di ridicolo.  
  
… Al contempo, però, la resta rossa in questione era troppo carina e gradita al suo cuore, perché la lasciasse in pasto a una Lavanda qualunque.  
  
“Be’, Neville. Grazie di tutto. Se dovessi scoprire qualcosa, prometto di tenerti al corrente!” gli aveva gridato concitata, mentre piombava alle spalle di Weasley con la beata esuberanza di quegli indimenticabili diciassette anni.


	24. Harry Potter restava il prescelto, ma il destino ci aveva giocati entrambi

_È complesso spiegare cosa rappresenti una resurrezione. Uno crede che si provi una specie di gioia assoluta, uno stato di grazia che viene dal fatto di essere ancora vivi, di poter respirare e usare la parola ‘futuro’.  
La verità, invece, è che dopo l’agonia non ti aspetti più niente e quando ti ritrovi ad aprire gli occhi ti sembra di essere stato in qualche modo defraudato. Senz’altro preso in giro, quello è certo.   
Il sentimento di terrore assoluto che mi aveva pervaso con le onde lunghe e lente del dolore dopo la fattura di Potter non era svanito. Recuperavo coscienza a tratti solo per rivedermi il torace aperto, il sangue che ribolliva tra le costole bianche. In bocca persisteva il sapore rugginoso del plasma, che alimentava gli assalti continui e ravvicinati della nausea.   
Era un dormiveglia penoso, sgradevole e costellato da picchi successivi di angoscia intollerabile. Potrei descrivere la situazione solo ponendola in questi termini. Non è molto e suona pure piuttosto banale.   
In uno di quei lenti risvegli, cui seguiva quasi immediatamente un nuovo torpore, mi parve di riconoscere il volto del mio maestro Piton. Mi stringeva la mano e mi allontanava con premura i capelli dal viso. Credo di avergli sorriso e d’essere stato ricambiato. Ai miei occhi era la prova tangibile del fatto che fossi morto, per quanto ignorassi il luogo in cui ero finito. Non c’è alcun onore nel dirlo, ma forse ero persino sollevato. Morire era una buona risposta al tempo in cui avrei dovuto piuttosto combattere. Non avevo il coraggio né la voglia di farlo. Non esserci era meglio che sentirmi dare del codardo o vedermi minacciato.   
Se nell’avere paura di Voldemort ero uguale a tutti gli altri – dunque potevo evitare di vergognarmene – se a quella dovevo sommare il sacrosanto terrore dei miei stessi compagni, a partire da Potter per approdare ai Serpeverde, che razza di dignità potevo ancora reclamare per me?   
Sicché, per quanto pure egoista e sciocco possa sembrare, il fatto che una mattina mi fossi destato del tutto in un letto che non era il mio e in un ambiente che riconoscevo a stento non mi rese felice.   
Era quasi fossi stato oggetto dell’ennesima beffa, e ciò faceva di me una persona ridicola. Tutto qui. Non era a quello che ero stato preparato.   
Mio padre era sempre stato pronto a ricordarmi come la statura di un lord si misurasse dalla forza con cui la sua volontà era in grado di imprimersi sugli eventi. Lucius aveva perso, era vero, però dal modo con cui ci aveva salutati mentre lo conducevano ad Azkaban non mi aveva dato l’idea di un perdente o di un uomo arreso.   
Mio padre restava sempre e comunque quello che conoscevo e a cui non mi riusciva di somigliare in alcun modo. Era abbastanza grottesco, perché non facevano che ripetermi quanto in me ci fosse di Lucius Malfoy. Quel qualcosa, era ovvio, era evidente solo agli occhi dell’adulazione, ma non della verità.   
Mio padre aveva affrontato Azkaban a testa alta: io ero così debole da non riuscire quasi a sedermi. Restavo supino, a fissare un soffitto percorso da ombre e un nulla invaso da un silenzio in cui a stento si avvertiva il battito del mio cuore. Avevo una voglia disperata di piangere, piangere, piangere, senza arrestarmi finché non avessi del tutto esaurito l’umiliazione e la paura che mi pervadevano del tutto, ma non usciva nulla, come se la radice del me stesso più autentico si fosse seccata del tutto.   
Potter, forse, si sarebbe ribellato ancora: si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe raccolto la rabbia e sarebbe corso fuori, da qualche parte. Io mi sentivo del tutto prigioniero di me stesso, prima di tutto. Stretto dentro di me, tra quello che sapevo di dover essere e quello che sapevo di non poter essere.  
Poi la tenda che mi proteggeva dall’ambiente circostante si aprì con cautela. Mi volsi in quella direzione, ma la vidi pure serrarsi troppo in fretta perché potessi capire l’identità del visitatore. Rimasi in attesa, senza nessuna curiosità autentica: per questo, però, la felicità che provai nel sentire di nuovo l’abbraccio e il buon odore di mia madre sciolse in parte il nodo che aveva soffocato sino a quel momento ogni mia speranza. Narcissa Black Malfoy mi vestì però inconsapevolmente di qualcosa che avrebbe finito con il modificare in modo brutale il corso stesso della storia.   
Harry Potter restava il prescelto, ma il destino ci aveva giocati entrambi, poiché quello che più anelava trovare, all’improvviso, si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi e nelle mie mani. Dovette però passare ancora un po’ di tempo perché capissimo di non avere molta scelta: doveva difendermi e io dovevo collaborare, come se non fossimo un Potter e un Malfoy. Come se non fossimo un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde. Come se non fossimo altro, in fin dei conti, se non due stupidi che volevano vivere.   
Disperatamente.   
Avevamo diciassette anni e tutto il diritto di farlo.   
Io, soprattutto, nel contempo mi sarei quasi persino innamorato.  
_   
L’essere moglie di un uomo potente e controverso come Lucius Malfoy aveva concorso in parte a fare della bionda Narcissa una figura troppo spesso relegata a margine – schiacciata, cioè, dal carisma del proprio marito – di un mondo magico in cui pure la sua famiglia aveva sempre vestito un ruolo di primo piano.   
I Black, malgrado lo stato disastroso del patrimonio familiare, disgregato da una gestione incapace come spesso capitava alle più nobili genie, non avevano mai perduto il credito che nasceva da un sangue purissimo e da una condotta conservatrice. A ciò – per quanto pure fosse facile dimenticarsene – si aggiungeva un talento magico non indifferente, per quanto, almeno in Bellatrix, esso fosse divenuto un terribile strumento di abbrutimento morale e mentale.   
Narcissa, in breve, era una strega non meno valida delle molte che combattevano in una posizione di fronda; era pure una dama di tale lignaggio da non dover ricorrere a una formula per essere servita: accadeva con la piena naturalezza del caso. Tuttavia, poiché era anche una madre e viveva un tempo in cui la sua progenie era stata già messa a dura prova, Narcissa non aveva mancato d’incantare un ritratto di Draco, in modo da potersi sincerare della sua salute persino laddove nessuno avesse ritenuto opportuno informarla, quasi una Malfoy avesse meno diritto di sentirsi sposa e genitrice di una qualunque altra donna.   
Quando dunque la cornice che conteneva il prezioso ritratto di suo figlio era andata in frantumi, disperdendo ovunque i propri cristalli e lacrimando quello che non era neppure necessario saggiare perché fosse riconosciuto come sangue, Narcissa si era sentita morire. Era quasi se nelle pieghe più profonde di quel terrore sordo e spietato che l’aveva attraversata e colpita fin dal giorno in cui proprio Draco era stato eletto quale sacrificabile, si fosse incuneata la spina definitiva: quella, cioè, che aveva distrutto fin dalle radici la sua estenuata richiesta di tregua e pace.   
Era caduta in ginocchio a fissare incredula i resti di quello che a quel punto era il suo stesso cuore, quando un grosso gufo aveva infranto il silenzio della notte fischiandole contro quel suo stridulo verso tanto simile a un’agonia, e lasciandole in grembo un foglio di pergamena.  
La grafia, nervosa e meno elegante del consueto, era quella di Piton; poche scarne frasi, vergate con urgenza e senza inutili artifici, per dirle che suo figlio era vivo. Era vivo e sarebbe stato bene, che non l’aveva abbandonato.   
Più volte aveva scorso quel messaggio da nulla, sforzandosi di intenderlo in un modo che potesse dire più rivelatorio e allusivo. L’unica certezza che poteva trarne era che Severus aveva trovato un modo per proteggere se stesso e persino suo figlio.   
Narcissa era una creatura mite e dolce, che nutriva un unico sentimento a fronte del quale non accettava ordini né ingiunzioni di ragionevolezza: la totale e appassionata devozione che portava alla propria famiglia. Il suo primo pensiero era stato dunque quello di raggiungere Hogwarts e trarre a sé un erede che sembrava non trovare pace.   
Poi si era rialzata, aveva respirato in profondità e si era vista riflessa in uno degli specchi ovali del suo salotto privato: una donna scarmigliata, dallo sguardo troppo acceso, indegna di quella fama di bellezza e compostezza che l’aveva resa speciale e cara agli occhi mercuriali di un uomo come Malfoy.   
Si era seduta su di una ricca poltrona, stringendo tra le dita quell’unico frammento che le parlava di suo figlio; trattenendo le lacrime sotto le palpebre serrate, aveva atteso che il suo cuore si arrestasse e le comunicasse ragioni meno violente, istintive e feroci delle prime che l’avevano animata.   
Cosa doveva fare _davvero_?   
Rammentava molto bene il dialogo avuto con Severus: un uomo rigido e freddo, fedele al proprio nome.   
Ricordava pure come erano stati reciprocamente introdotti, da un Lucius che non faceva mistero d’apprezzarne le profonde qualità umane e magiche.   
Piton era parso dell’avviso che Draco fosse uno strumento di perpetuo ricatto; fosse anzi il mezzo di una potenziale rovina dello stesso Lucius. Voldemort per primo confidava in quella guerra dei nervi, e Voldemort era uno che, per non provare particolari sentimenti, a tratti anticipava molto bene – _troppo bene_ – quelli altrui.   
Se Severus si era espresso in tal senso – e anzi aveva fatto il possibile per garantire a Draco la protezione di Hogwarts – richiamarlo al Manor poteva voler dire compiere un atto sconsiderato, opposto all’intento che si desiderava perseguire. Eppure, s’era accaduto qualcosa di tanto grave a suo figlio – ed era accaduto: ne era certa – la morte di Silente aveva spezzato qualcosa di fondamentale persino negli equilibri su cui un tempo si era retta quella nobile scuola. Si era perduto, quantomeno, il senso dell’invincibilità dell’asilo.   
Aveva tratto l’ennesimo sospiro, prima di alzarsi e cominciare a passeggiare in quel piccolo nido rischiarato appena da una delle eleganti lampade liberty che ne arricchivano l’arredo. Un paio di elfi domestici, allertati forse da quel tramestio inconsueto per l’ora, si erano affacciati timorosi. Li aveva allontanati senza garbo, desiderosa di non perdere il filo sottile dei propri pensieri.   
Non poteva richiamare a sé Draco; non poteva neppure abbandonarlo. L’unica via percorribile sorrideva al suo cuore con accenti quasi tetri: un incantesimo di protezione, ad esempio, uno scudo filato d’amore e tenerezza e voglia di risparmiare dolore e sofferenza. Qualcosa che potesse chiedere il conto della sua vita di madre, se necessario, ma non della creatura che avrebbe protetto.   
Era da tempo che non si sentisse così lucida e attiva e consapevole del proprio ruolo sulla scacchiera; troppo tempo era trascorso dai giorni in cui i suoi occhi profondi si posavano su pagine da penetrare e assimilare, nel vano tentativo di avvicinarsi appena un poco a quella selvaggia Bellatrix, piena di talento e fuoco e curiosità pericolose.   
Si era avvicinata al pesante scaffale su cui erano riposti i volumi che i Malfoy avevano raccolto per onorare il proprio nome. Il piccolo tomo sembrava così fragile e consumato dal tempo da potersi disfare a un solo tocco. Apparteneva ai suoi tempi perduti: a una Narcissa adolescente e ancora solo Black, in un ossimorico contrasto con quei capelli che avevano il colore caldo delle messi estive.   
Prima ancora che potesse aprirlo, però, il castone che un tempo fregiava il frontespizio l’aveva colpita: non era quello che ricordava. Si era di nuovo seduta sulla propria poltrona prediletta, presso braci che aveva ravvivato con distratta indolenza. Le sue dita mobili avevano cominciato ad armeggiare con la copertina di cuoio consumato, finché la placca non le era rimasta in mano. Non era un semplice monile decorativo, però: era un medaglione dai fregi curiosi, antichi e piuttosto eleganti.   
Non ricordava di averne mai visti presso i Black, per quanto i gioielli di famiglia avessero fatture sovente squisite. Questo, per altro, aveva un’aria molto antica e sembrava, dalla foggia e dal fregio sbiadito, un’insegna che avrebbe forse indossato un condottiero.   
L’aveva sollevato per la catena, rimirandolo alla luce delle fiamme. Emanava un’aura curiosa, non del tutto maligna, ma senz’altro forte, quasi fosse un concentrato vitale di energie sconosciute. Era stato quel dettaglio a offrirle un’idea dalle conseguenze impreviste, oppure, piuttosto, la sigla che aveva letto da tergo?   
_R.A.B._ _Regulus Black_.   
Narcissa aveva sempre nutrito nei confronti di quel suo sfortunato cugino un affetto dolente e quasi nostalgico. Se n’era andato presto, consegnato a una fine prematura dalle storture di una famiglia che non era sempre stata in grado di trasmettere amore. L’ammirazione per il fratello non gli aveva portato che un’indifferenza penosa.   
No, Regulus non era stato un ragazzo fortunato, né una persona felice, eppure quel ricordo così mesto poteva divenire il mezzo per lenire un’altra nostalgia; senza indugiare, aveva ricercato la formula che le occorreva tra le pagine polverose del libro e l’aveva riversata su quel curioso medaglione.   
La memoria di una giovinezza perduta e dell’affetto di una madre avrebbero così cinto il candido collo di Draco Malfoy consolandolo con il memento di assenze solo apparenti. Il vero affetto non sarebbe mai morto, come l’abbraccio che a esso si accompagnava.  
  
L’espressione trionfante e soddisfatta con cui Pansy Parkinson occupò il proprio posto durante la lezione di Aritmanzia non sfuggì ad almeno un paio d’occhi interessati agli affari di cuore di quell’arrogante brunetta.   
Tanto Blaise Zabini, per una quantità di ragioni ch’era superfluo spiegare, ma che potevano senz’altro sintetizzarsi nella voce ‘ _cotta solenne_ ’, tanto Hermione Granger, il cui interesse era più relativo che non diretto, intuirono nei fatti come a un simile mutamento d’espressione dovesse per forza di cose essersi accompagnata un’altrettanto significativa evoluzione dalle parti dell’infermeria.   
Che Draco Malfoy non fosse morto, né indirizzato su quella via era parso evidente fin da quel che risultava a poche ore dall’ _incidente_. Il fatto che fosse ancora in infermeria e non a gettare in uno sconfortato imbarazzo l’intera Hogwarts con la propria inopportuna presenza, era un altro elemento che aveva dato adito a qualche speculazione.   
Pansy Parkinson, in ogni caso, negli ultimi tre giorni non aveva mai rinunciato a ostentare due atteggiamenti che dire fastidiosi era ancora eufemistico: da un lato, cioè, teneva a far sapere che non si era mai mossa, nel limiti del lecito, dal capezzale di Malfoy. Dall’altro, nelle ore in cui doveva piuttosto attendere ai propri doveri di studentessa, si procurava di mantenere un’espressione fissa su di un muso melodrammatico, neppure a rimarcare che in quel di Hogwarts c’era un covo di assassini chiamato ‘ _Grifondoro_ ’. Quest’ultima nota riportava i segreti pensieri di Hermione, che non era mai riuscita ad appellarsi alla propria razionalità quel tanto che le sarebbe stato necessario per digerire i Serpeverde in generale e certi Serpeverde in particolare. Senz’altro, con quella punta di malignità in linea con la sua età, la Granger si era detta che quel giorno c’era da tollerare la solita _vedova_ , ma ch’era _allegra_ , il che riduceva il volume delle colpe a suo carico.  
Non che Malfoy fosse il primo dei suoi pensieri, ora che si trovava lanciata lungo una succulenta traccia investigativa, ma il pensiero di quel ch’era accaduto era rimasto come un piccolo tarlo a roderle dentro, un rovello che bruciava non poco e la richiamava a responsabilità che, una volta tanto, avrebbe preferito non prendersi.   
Ron aveva talora un modo piuttosto urticante di liquidare le questioni, ma in quello specifico contesto aveva ragione: qualche volta avrebbe fatto meglio a spegnere il cervello, fosse pure perché aveva la tendenza a costruire teoremi pure dove c’era da fare un’addizione – be’, Weasley era troppo semplicione per metterla proprio in quei termini, ma Hermione amava colorare un po’ un personaggio alquanto sbiadito quando entravano in conto le metafore.   
La verità era che strideva con il mondo felice in cui era sempre vissuta l’idea di aver contratto un debito con la parte sbagliata.   
Draco l’aveva provocata senz’altro, ma si era mantenuto – _come dire?_ – entro i confini di un copione già dato. Per propria parte aveva fatto quello che nessuno avrebbe immaginato che potesse capitare a una come lei: si era _abbassata_ al suo livello, al livello di un Malfoy. A quel punto era già disonorata per la vita.   
Al di là di speculazioni tanto barocche da rasentare il ridicolo, Hermione era soprattutto un’autentica _dura_. Una, cioè, che non amava dovere qualcosa a qualcuno, persino s’era la sola a sapere del debito. Per tale ragione, anche se con lo sforzo soverchiante che le imponeva un orgoglio piuttosto propenso a trarla dalla parte giusta della storia – ovvero molto lontana dall’ipotesi di scusarsi con Malfoy – si era decisa ad avvicinare Pansy e a chiederle delle condizioni di Draco.   
L’altra, sollevando sarcastica un sopracciglio, aveva commentato acida: “Non siete riusciti ad ammazzarlo,” cui aveva davvero sentito il prepotente desiderio di rispondere con un ‘ _Peccato_ ’ che l’avrebbe fatta sentire meglio – ma in fin dei conti si era proprio ripromessa di non litigare.   
Pertanto, pur reprimendo una quantità di ottime battute con cui spezzare l’arrogante resistenza dell’interlocutrice, aveva sospirato in profondità e scandito a denti stretti un “Meno male” falso come l’Inferno e vero al tempo stesso.   
Certo era che avrebbe dovuto chiedergli scusa, anche per evitare che la faida diventasse infinita e coinvolgesse pure gli innocenti – se poi ne erano rimasti.   
Inoltre Hermione Granger cominciava a familiarizzare con un’altra idea, degna di un cervello machiavellico e brillante come il suo: ingraziarsi – o almeno seppellire l’ascia di guerra – Malfoy poteva voler dire approfittarne di un valido testimone per indagare un po’ meglio, più in profondità e in modo più mirato. Poteva ben darsi che il nome del misterioso salvatore emergesse una volta per tutte, chiarendo anche l’inquietante interrogativo in cui si sentiva autorizzata a dibattersi: se Piton, l’efferato Mangiamorte che aveva ucciso Silente, era a Hogwarts, era davvero la fine della sicurezza per cui il vecchio preside si era sacrificato?   
La Scuola di Magia per eccellenza era vulnerabile come la più infima delle case babbane?   
Hermione non voleva arrendersi a un pensiero tanto tetro e proprio per questo motivo era intenzionata a usare tutte le armi in proprio possesso, lecite o meno che fossero. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, in fin dei conti, Malfoy avrebbe scoperto qualcosa in più sulle mezzosangue, e non le sembrava nulla che potesse danneggiare qualcuno oltre il tollerabile.  
  
  
Avrebbe desiderato mostrarle ch’era degno del nome che portava, ch’era davvero l’erede di Lucius e dei Malfoy, ma quando quelle braccia delicate, familiari e amatissime s’erano strette attorno alle sue spalle, con la cautela che nasceva dalla tenerezza e dall’affetto, non aveva potuto fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un singhiozzo. E poi un altro. E poi un altro ancora: singulti soffocati come soffocati e clandestini erano stati tutti i sentimenti che l’avevano attraversato negli ultimi mesi.   
Narcissa gli aveva accarezzato con dolcezza i capelli, mormorandogli parole che somigliavano alle rassicurazioni degli anni migliori, quand’era solo un bambino e non aveva abbastanza fantasia per immaginare quel che sarebbe stato della sua vita.   
“Andrà tutto bene, Draco,” l’aveva sentita sussurrare – una voce soffice, controllata e piena di sentimento. Poi, senza che riuscisse a indovinarne le intenzioni, si era visto cingere il collo di uno strano medaglione.   
“Stringilo a te quando ti senti solo. E pensa che non lo sarai mai davvero, per tutto il bene che ti vogliono tua madre e tuo padre.”  
  
Molte miglia lontano, in una tetra foresta dei Carpazi, una voce fredda e incolore come quella di un rettile aveva sussurrato incredula: “Dunque _è_.”   
Il latrato di gioia di un licantropo sanguinario era stato un nulla in raffronto alla tetra violenza di quella sinistra risata, ch’era parsa spazzare via atterrite le stesse rade stelle di un cielo nero.


	25. L’amore, in qualche modo, vive sulla Terra e ti respira accanto

_Tutta la mia esistenza era sempre stata improntata al crisma della più assoluta, shockante e noiosa razionalità. Da che ho memoria sono stata una bambina rigida, un’allieva modello, un’adolescente priva di inquietudini manifeste. Non che non ne avessi, ma le conservavo per me.  
Potrei dire che sono inglese e dunque empirista e dunque baconiana e dunque conto più di emozionarmi e valuto più di concedermi abbandoni pericolosi, ma mentirei. Sono una strega: e dire che una strega è una creatura razionale è come dire che i pesci vanno in bicicletta. Una contraddizione in termini. Un ossimoro grottesco.   
Eppure chiunque potrebbe dirvi che una come me è una deviazione pericolosa, un neo della razza, una strana rivoluzione, perché sono nata babbana, dunque non c’è ragione perché sappia incantare, far levitare o trasfigurare oggetti. Essere una bambina aggiustata, rigida e definita entro uno schermo di perfezione era il mio maldestro tentativo di darmi comunque una collocazione nel mondo in cui avevo visto la luce. Non avevo ragione di dubitare dell’amore dei miei genitori – il loro rimarcare la mia eccezionalità, al più, poteva darmi sicurezza – ma non volevo creare inutili imbarazzi.   
Sono sempre stata un tipo intuitivo, forse la mia qualità migliore; intuitiva e pronta a prevedere le reazioni degli altri: a raccontarmi la verità, in fin dei conti, gli unici con cui ho sempre fallito sono stati coloro che sono riusciti ad avvicinarsi al mio cuore sino a toccarlo o ferirlo in qualche modo.   
Il primo è stato Harry Potter. Credo di aver avuto per lui qualcosa di simile a una cotta infantile tra il mio undicesimo e dodicesimo anno. Nella mia ansia divorante d’essere la migliore e la più preparata persino in un luogo che non aveva alcun significato fino a un pugno di mesi prima, avevo letto e riletto tutto quel che avevo potuto reperire sulla storia del Mondo Magico e del Bambino Sopravvissuto. Nella mia fantasia infantile – l’unico luogo in cui mi permettessi d’essere qualcosa di diverso da un automa obbediente – era quanto di più vicino a un eroe potessi immaginare.   
Il colore dei suoi occhi, la forma del suo viso, un’inclinazione particolare del suo sguardo: dipingevo un ritratto che prendeva sempre più corpo al di là della sfera del sogno. Infine la mia fantasia era scivolata oltre la cornice per mostrarsi per quel che era davvero: un mio coetaneo, dall’aspetto mite e dagli straordinari occhi verdi. Non c’era nulla di così anomalo o clamoroso in lui da far pensare davvero a un fattucchiere tanto potente da spezzare l’orrore di Voldemort, eppure c’era qualcosa nella tensione del suo sguardo di deciso, adulto, attraente. Forse fu quello a conquistarmi del tutto e, al contempo, a lasciarmi intuire una verità che, poco a poco, mi sarebbe appartenuta senza eclatanti conseguenze: lo ammiravo troppo per innamorarmene davvero.   
Gli idoli sono qualcosa di cui abbiamo bisogno, perché c’è anche una specie di assoluta dolcezza nel sedere e pregare, ma l’amore è afferrare una mano, non lasciarla più, percorrere un cammino insieme.   
L’amore, in qualche modo, vive sulla Terra e ti respira accanto.   
Di Ron mi accorsi subito, come il polo di un magnete avverte il proprio negativo.   
Io ero perfetta. Weasley era maldestro.   
Io ero formale e rigida. Weasley rideva.   
Io ero solitaria. Weasley aveva un mucchio di amici.   
Io ero supponente. Weasley era infantile.   
Non capivo neppure se era fastidio o odio puro o irritazione o affetto quello che mi montava dentro a ondate successive ogniqualvolta me lo trovavo davanti. Inizialmente avevo pensato di essere forse gelosa di lui per il fatto che fosse amico di Harry. Poi mi ero ritrovata costretta ad ammettere che no, non c’entrava nulla Potter. Il mio incubo aveva i capelli rossi e una pioggia di efelidi e la disinvoltura dei figli minori con tanti fratelli e molti modelli da imitare. Sicché, come tante volte ho ricordato, fui infine costretta a guardarmi dentro, a chiamare l’attrazione con il nome che meritava e ad accettarne tutte le conseguenze.   
Infine Draco Malfoy.   
Il primo e unico ragazzo che abbia mai picchiato per il gusto di farlo in tutta la mia vita.   
Che dire del nostro rapporto?   
La sua famiglia gli aveva insegnato a ritenere disgustose le corruzioni della razza come la sottoscritta.   
La mia famiglia mi aveva insegnato che, malgrado le peculiarità individuali, siamo tutti uguali e se qualcuno prova ad asserire il contrario, quel qualcuno è un povero imbecille da compatire.   
I termini del confronto, direi, potessero ridursi a una simile formula.   
E poi Malfoy era maligno: nel perseguitare, nell’insultare, nell’umiliare. Se era tollerabile intuire di non piacergli neppure un po’ – a ben vedere nessuno ha l’obbligo morale di amarti per forza – era indigeribile il fatto che si sentisse in diritto di rinnovarti il tuo disprezzo. Mentirei, comunque, se dicessi che con il tempo quella prassi non fosse divenuta tanto abitudinaria che, se d’un tratto avesse smesso, non avremmo davvero saputo cosa pensare. Era un po’ come dare per consolidato uno dei tanti ruoli che la vita ti assegna. Sono lì, li domini: è una maschera rassicurante.   
Per questo mi sentii in qualche modo beffata quando la disposizione delle pedine sulla scacchiera mutò in modo tale che neppure un giocatore abile come Ron avrebbe saputo riconoscere le diagonali di una strategia vincente.   
Da un lato sapevo benissimo che crescere importava un simile costo; dall’altro ammettere che il mio cuore non era rigido, baconiano, efficiente, ma indipendente e pure rivoluzionario non mi procurava altrettanta serenità.   
Per spiegare il tutto con pochi e semplici tratti, non volevo accettare che Draco Malfoy potesse essere un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, perché farlo avrebbe messo in crisi il mio sistema di bianchi e neri nettissimi, in cui il grigio entrava in conto solo per un difetto di sostanza. E invece accadde: mi trovai costretta ad ammetterlo e a metabolizzarlo. Mi ritrovai a guardarlo quasi con simpatia, a rimettergli i debiti passati e a pensare che non era poi giusto chiuderlo nel ghetto dell’indifferenza, solo perché così l’avevano educato.   
Approfittai di un intervallo tra le lezioni. Pansy era stata trattenuta da Zabini, talmente manifesto nel suo spasimare da offrire a Ginny l’ispirazione per un nomignolo davvero appropriato – serpente alla brace – sicché non avrei avuto né incomodi, né testimoni pericolosi. Se non fosse chiaro, cioè, mi vergognavo a morte all’ipotesi di dover articolare un discorsetto ipocrita sul genere: “Mi dispiace non averti steso subito, Malfoy. Pensavo che Harry si ricordasse che non vali niente e che pertanto me la sarei cavata benissimo da sola. Tu, però, impara a sceglierti meglio i nemici.”   
Pensandoci bene, poi, non ero stata neppure in grado d’imbastire qualcosa di abbastanza ruffiano da funzionare davvero. Senza emergenze influenzali in corso e con il campionato di Quidditch ancora fermo non c’era pericolo di trovare affollata l’infermeria, sicché m’intrufolai con la faccia tosta di quella che, in fin dei conti, per sette anni si era guadagnata la fama di studentessa modello pur avendo sempre fatto il proprio comodo e infranto una quantità di regole non del tutto irrilevante.   
Ma Draco non era solo.   
Avevo un vago ricordo di Narcissa Black Malfoy e non era nulla di abbastanza recente da permettermi di guardarla e valutarla pensando di poter essere oggettiva. Il fatto stesso che fosse la madre di Draco, ai miei occhi rappresentava un capo d’imputazione non indifferente.   
La verità era che avessi diciassette anni, fosse in corso una guerra e la prudenza ci avesse insegnato a ragionare per comparti stagni: tutti i Malfoy dovevano essere Mangiamorte. Non c’era altra spiegazione plausibile. Suonava conveniente persino dimenticare che Sirius – e suo fratello ancor prima – era morto per volontà di Voldemort.   
Non c’erano confini netti quando era il male a essere sconfinato e illimitata la strategia del terrore ch’era stato in grado di edificare.   
Quell’arrivo improvviso mi costrinse a realizzare che Narcissa Black Malfoy era una madre – proprio come la mia – e stava consolando suo figlio – come mille volte ero stata consolata io.   
Era una strega, era nobile, era ricchissima ed era bella, ma la dignità profonda della sua figura riposava ora in gesti dalla quotidianità quasi scontata. E Draco aveva tutto il diritto del mondo di piangere e di stringersi a quella donna, con la determinazione che solo una fiducia e un affetto totale e profondo potevano giustificare.   
Io, almeno, ero in grado di intenderli.   
Nascosta nell’intercapedine della porta, fissavo quasi ipnotizzata braccia sottili e bianchissime, in cui non v’era segno del marchio che c’eravamo affannati a cercare. Su quel punto, almeno, avevamo preso un grosso granchio, il che istillava sgradevoli dubbi pure su tutto il resto: per quel che mi riguardava, insomma, una specie di disfatta.   
Non avevo alcuna intenzione di turbare quel momento, né di usarlo a mio vantaggio. Nessuna delle sensazioni che mi attraversava, del resto, virava in una simile direzione. Non ero meschina come forse avrebbe desiderato credere, per proteggersi con quello stupido orgoglio tutto maschile dei maschi, per giunta, davvero stupidi: tuttavia alzò lo sguardo e quel che vi colsi non era senz’altro un invito a restare.   
Mentirei, tuttavia, se dicessi che vi fossero violenza o minaccia. Somigliava molto a una supplica, che il grigio dei suoi occhi, lavato dal pianto, rendeva più credibile. In un certo senso avrei preferito che mi urlasse contro, anziché inchiodarmi a una specie di crimine di cui neppure riuscivo a cogliere fino in fondo il significato – forse perché non ce n’era neppure uno. E questo basterebbe a chiudere l’intera questione.   
È evidente, tuttavia, che io non sia quel genere di persona.   
Tutto quel che avevo combinato, in fin dei conti, nasceva solo per la mia incapacità di arrendermi ai sospesi. C’era sempre un qualcosa che dovevo indagare, anche se avrei dovuto imparare a essere anche umile e serbare per me qualche domanda, visto che non era scritto da nessuna parte che potessi trovare le risposte migliori.   
Raggiunsi di nuovo l’infermeria approfittando del fatto che gli altri non fossero ancora scesi per la cena, mentre Harry e Ron erano impegnati con gli allenamenti. Non volevo equivoci e se la mia perfezione maniacale nello studio - che spesso mi faceva attardare in biblioteca – poteva divenire un alibi utile a coprirmi le spalle, non v’era ragione alcuna perché mi tirassi indietro.   
Elusi la sorveglianza di Madama Chips, ma non quella di quegli occhi: uno sguardo davvero indimenticabile.   
Uno sguardo che aveva molto della gelida e accusatoria distanza dei Malfoy.   
“Cos’è che vuoi, Granger? Non sei ancora soddisfatta?”  
Non so perché fosse sempre così duro e gelido quando doveva rivolgersi a me. Non era qualcuno che avresti detto amabile, quello proprio no. Il suo atteggiamento poteva essere molto ruvido persino quando entrava in conto la Parkinson, tuttavia c’era anche qualcosa di più tenero e morbido nel modo con cui sapeva sfiorarla, ed era quel qualcosa a rendere ancora più insopportabile il fatto che mi trattasse come se fossi un rifiuto.   
Ma in quel contesto eravamo solo noi due e, in qualche modo, ero pronta ad affrontarlo: come una persona matura, consapevole e armata di sacrosanta tolleranza. Pensandoci bene devo possedere uno spiccato istinto materno, perché finisco con l’avvicinarmi a ragazzi che avrebbero bisogno della babysitter, più che di una fidanzata.   
In quel caso, però, le nostre parti erano ancora ben definite e distanti.   
“Voglio chiederti scusa. Posso?” dissi con il cuore in gola, per quanto un’espressione talmente abusata non basti a descrivere la furia con cui il cuore mi galoppava in petto. Era una resa con cessione completa delle armi; non gli stavo accollando neppure una responsabilità piccola piccola – stentavo quasi a riconoscere me stessa: l’Hermione con cui avevo convissuto diciassette anni, almeno, aveva un po’ più d’orgoglio.   
Quell’Hermione, però, era anche una bambina, propensa a schedare quel che al più andava sperimentato e vissuto.   
Draco aveva un’espressione tanto incredula che l’avrei qualificata tout court come comica, se solo non fossi stata inchiodata a una parte tutt’altro che divertente. Si era allontanato i capelli dal viso. Non avevo mai prestato particolare attenzione al suo modo di essere, ma possedeva una certa eleganza. Era anche spaccone e grossolano e ridicolo, senz’altro: però – a differenza di Ron, almeno – qualche volta ti stupiva con rigurgiti di stile.   
Sulle medicazioni della Chips indossava una camicia di batista sottilissima, che quel semplice gesto aveva fatto risalire lungo le sue braccia. Suppongo che esistano molti feticismi diversi: a me turbava da impazzire il candore naturale della sua pelle. Non era tanto comune in un ragazzo; non era nemmeno normale che una ragazza – fidanzata, per altro – si perdesse in speculazioni così basse. A specchiarmi con il senno del poi, l’immagine che colpisce la mia memoria è quella di un’adolescente che scopre quanto diverse siano le forme dell’attrazione e che tenta di contenerle con una buona volontà che somiglia alla mistificazione più pura. Una povera scema, insomma, che sudava freddo davanti all’evidenza più sgradevole del suo perfetto ordine interiore.   
Malfoy non era abbastanza brutto per suscitarmi solo pietà o ripulsa.  
Avevo diciassette anni, gli ormoni in subbuglio e tutto il tempo che avevo trascorso con Ron e Harry non poteva però salvarmi dall’inevitabile: un conto era convivere con qualcuno la cui onnipresenza era ormai un crisma di familiarità; un conto riscoprire all’improvviso un’identità cancellata dai preconcetti.   
Di Draco non avevo che flash incoerenti: non l’avevo mai preso in considerazione per quello che era, ma per i sentimenti – ostili – che mi aveva sempre istillato. In sostanza era rimasto l’undicenne con la faccia antipatica che si divertiva a insultare la mia famiglia, non era mai cresciuto nella particolarissima percezione che avevo di lui. Ora davanti a me c’era un ragazzo di diciassette anni, che, senza stravolgere la fisionomia maligna e fittizia entro cui l’avevo congelato, era tuttavia diverso.   
Era Draco Malfoy, ma era quasi fosse rinato e poi cresciuto d’un colpo.   
“Non prendermi in giro, Granger. Non ci casco.”   
Persino la sua voce era cambiata: era naturale, era fisiologico ed era successo anche a Harry e Ron, eppure l’impressione che ne ricevevo non ammetteva confronti. Era abnorme e me ne vergognavo quasi avessi tradito dal profondo persino chi mi aveva messa al mondo – e magari creduta pure un pochino più intelligente.   
Sul momento non volevo costringermi a ricordare come un tale malessere mi avesse flagellata solo in un altro momento della mia vita – sarebbe a dire con il primo bacio di Weasley – il che era sintomatico di qualcosa di grosso: percepivo solo la puntura rovinosa di un dolore perfetto nelle sue stilettate successive. Perfetto nel senso che non si lasciava riconoscere nelle sue radici, ma raggiungeva il suo scopo – quello di confondermi.   
“Nessuno vuole prenderti in giro. Abbiamo esagerato. Tutti e due, a dire la verità. Comunque non era un buon motivo perché…”   
Draco rise, prima di sporgersi nella mia direzione, con un’attitudine provocatoria e quasi conturbante. Sul suo petto oscillava un medaglione che non gli avevo mai visto prima, ma a cui non diedi sul momento alcuna importanza: e fu un errore che ci fece perdere un mucchio di tempo e di congetture utili. Era evidente, insomma, che il mio cervello e il mio cuore stessero ai ferri corti e si divertissero a ostacolarsi a vicenda.   
Senz’altro, se di lì a un paio di giorni diedi addio alla mia verginità, una delle ragioni fondamentali fu proprio il mio stupido bisogno di cercare in un certo tipo di rapporto le sicurezze che stavo perdendo, persino in merito al fronte per il quale militare.   
“Non inventarti storie. Morivi dalla voglia di vedere in azione San Potter. Non è così?”  
Non so come riuscissi a restare così tranquilla, se la sua attitudine era quella di provocarmi oltre le soglie del ragionevole. Forse erano gli ultimi rigurgiti di un’identità sempre più sbiadita, pronta a lasciare il posto alla donna che sarei diventata.   
Gli sorrisi in modo molto naturale, prima di allungargli una spintarella. “Non ho bisogno di San Potter, io. So difendermi anche da sola, e tu dovresti saperlo.”   
C’era qualcosa nel mio tono che doveva averlo convinto: qualcosa che aveva percepito come non ostile o non usato allo scopo di offendere e provocare. Era la prima volta che stessimo assumendo ruoli non rivali, ma complementari. Stavamo comunicando, insomma. Non era naturale, né facile per nessuno. Era il nostro nuovo modo di leggerci oltre le maschere.   
“Sono sincera. Non sono contenta di quanto è accaduto. Spero di non assistere più a simili scene. Era questo quel che volevo dirti.”   
“Non sono io a scegliere. Dovresti chiedere al Prescelto.”   
Respirai in profondità. Era cocciuto, infantile, davvero un bambino viziato. Era come l’immaginavo, eppure al contempo molto diverso. Senz’altro più indifeso. Senz’altro meno pericoloso. “Non posso chiederlo a te? Io sono un Caposcuola di Grifondoro. Ho il compito di mantenere l’ordine. Quest’ordine vale per tutti, anche per te. Nessuno ha interesse a disturbarti, ma tu non disturbare. Mi sembra di avertelo già detto.”   
Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio: un sarcasmo sfrontato che gli si addiceva. Non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi che la prepotenza potesse avere il suo fascino.   
“Dovrei prendere ordini da una Mezzosangue?” replicò sprezzante.   
Mi alzai in piedi, senza avvertire altro che disagio.   
Non ero toccata dalle sue parole: ero ancora piena di altre immagini e altri atteggiamenti e forse un intero altro universo, oltre l’apparente sicurezza di una posa.   
Senza neppure riflettere gli sfiorai i capelli in una specie di carezza: imprevista, improvvisa, lieve.   
“Sembra proprio di sì, Draco Malfoy. O potrei farti trascinare libbre di volumi da un punto all’altro della biblioteca solo per il gusto di umiliarti.”   
Restammo così, per un istante eterno. Le mie dita nei suoi capelli. I suoi occhi, mercuriali e furiosi, volti verso di me. Poi ritrassi la mano e Malfoy chinò il capo.   
“Guai a te se racconti quello che hai visto,” fu l’ultima cosa che mi disse.   
Superflua e puerile, in fin dei conti, come mi erano sempre parsi i suoi atteggiamenti. E teneri per quello stesso motivo.   
Maldestri e puerili: non certo nulla che ti saresti aspettato da un Mangiamorte.  
_   
La sera autunnale scendeva impietosa, vestendo di tetraggine le svettanti guglie di Hogwarts. Contro la parte rischiarata da un lume ormai esausto, l’austera figura ammantata di nero faticava non poco a disgiungersi dalle ombre. Gli occhi di un lupo, in ogni caso, non temevano l’oscurità come non temevano visite inaspettate. L’unica cosa che rifuggissero con disperata urgenza era un disco d’argento sempre più largo. Era pure quello che rendeva ragione dello spettrale ospite.   
Remus Lupin aveva sorriso, prima di accogliere tra le proprie dita una piccola ampolla e compensare il lascito con un minuscolo involto.   
“Ecco a te, Severus. Ne hai abbastanza per un anno almeno. Posto che per fortuna la mia assenza sarà molto più breve, l’unica mia raccomandazione è di non vessare troppo Harry. Ne va della credibilità del ruolo, non credi?”  
L’ombra aveva liberato una specie di basso ringhio, che sono un orecchio attento avrebbe potuto identificare come riso.   
“Ho indossato talmente tante maschere, Lupin, che l’unico volto che proprio non riesco a ricordare temo sia il mio. E non sarebbe comunque una gran perdita.”


	26. Mettersi alla prova con diabolica costanza

L’oro divenne grigio e cominciò a dipingere la terra di una tinta sanguinosa e struggente: era l’inverno scozzese, che non risparmiava neppure una landa protetta e magica come la conca in cui si era rifugiato il segreto di Hogwarts. Dai silenzi inquietanti di una foresta interdetta agli sguardi degli studenti, sino al chioccio mormorio delle aule occupate da questi ultimi, la vita non era che un succedersi di brevi guizzi di luce in una notte sempre più lunga. Eppure, al riparo delle ombre di una vecchia biblioteca appena rischiarata da candele o lampade vetuste, Draco Malfoy pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di consolante e gradevole persino nell’atmosfera abbandonata che vestiva la terra. Il segno di una specie di pace, se non altro; la stessa che non credeva di poter un giorno anelare o rimpiangere.   
La sua esistenza a Hogwarts aveva acquisito una nuova parvenza di regolarità. Restava una specie di scomodo isolamento, ma quanto accaduto sembrava aver esaurito l’impeto aggressivo ch’era stato sino a quel momento la cifra più palpabile e inquietante. Qualcosa del suo ego passato era ancora viva e covava sorda nelle ceneri del suo orgoglio: a guardare Zabini mendicare le attenzioni di Pansy, come avrebbe forse fatto l’ultimo e più miserevole dei babbani, gli veniva da pensare che non fosse in fin dei conti quello ridotto peggio. Non doveva pregare nessuno, almeno, e il _nemico_ aveva tenuto chiusa quella sua maledetta boccaccia, una volta tanto.   
_  
Nemico_.   
  
Non era poi del tutto certo che fosse il termine più adatto a qualificare Hermione Granger. C’era. Esisteva. Se sollevava il proprio sguardo, persino in quel momento, poteva cogliere con nettezza quella specie di vezzo reiterato e caratteristico con cui allontanava una ciocca di capelli tanto selvatici da somigliarle, mentre affondava il naso in uno tomo abbastanza voluminoso da rappresentare l’ennesimo incomodo nel suo pomeriggio di corvè _._   
C’era, ma non era fastidiosa. Non somigliava davvero a una spina – non in quella accezione, almeno.   
In sua presenza, né Potter né Weasley si permettevano battute; era abile nel tenere catalizzata la loro attenzione su qualunque altro dettaglio, dispensandolo dal fare le spese di un’ipotetica noia. Gli seccava riconoscerle quella che era sempre stata la sua dote più spiccata – il controllo – era brava nel far quadrare i conti, tanto da pareggiare persino il loro.   
Gli costava sempre meno, dunque, respirare la stessa aria e arrendersi all’evidenza che sarebbe capitato spesso, visto che era incatenato a un obbligo da scontare in quello ch’era sempre stato il ritiro privilegiato della mezzosangue.   
Aveva sospirato, guardando una pendola sbilenca e vetusta, forse coetanea della bibliotecaria al punto da scegliere di somigliarle. L’ennesima giornata si era quasi conclusa. L’indomani avrebbe dovuto tollerare Remus Lupin con il supplemento di pena Potter, oltre a completare tredici righe di pergamena di esercizi di aritmanzia, accantonati sino a rappresentare un nuovo capitolato di condanna. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che non era tagliato per una materia tanto cavillosa e apparentemente inutile, ma, se solo l’avesse fatto, avrebbe sentito la lama della vergogna trafiggerlo.   
Tutti i lord Malfoy conoscevano e praticavano l’aritmanzia, come la più antica e nobile delle arti arcane. Non doveva essere da meno; non _poteva_ , almeno, persino se non possedeva una briciola del talento dei suoi avi, oppure quel carattere spietato e freddo che li aveva resi l’espressione quintessenziale dei Purosangue magici.   
Poteva darsi che nelle sue vene fosse fluito il sangue più romantico e caldo dei Black, ma persino su quel fronte si sentiva lontano da passioni ed eroismi che pure erano stati il crisma di un casato ormai decaduto.   
Si era portato la mano al petto; il medaglione di Regulus, freddo contro la sua pelle, era una specie di rassicurante memento: la protezione della sua stirpe non era venuta meno e doveva rassicurarsi sulla bontà degli sviluppi del presente.   
  
Un altro sguardo alla pendola: il tempo sembrava immobile. Il suo si era arrestato eoni prima.   
  
Aveva cominciato a raccogliere i volumi abbandonati sui tavoli, aperti e sfogliati come cadaveri sventrati dalla spada dell’indifferenza. Era una brutta metafora, dal sapore amaro e dal retrogusto ancora peggiore, perché lo costringeva a guardarsi alle spalle e a metabolizzare sconfitte non cercate e mai volute. Non c’era più nessuno, eccetto forse la mezzosangue.   
Non avrebbe mai capito cosa la spingesse a studiare con un simile parossismo, s’era nata da babbani: poteva migliorare la propria posizione, ma mai abbastanza da eguagliare un Malfoy. Non contava neppure il fatto che Lucius fosse ad Azkaban, perché era certo che la buona sorte non potesse abbandonarlo fino in fondo.   
Suo padre non era un perdente: l’unica scintilla di coraggio rimastagli derivava da quel dogma, in caso contrario avrebbe dovuto domandarsi quale protezione gli restasse in un contesto che non aveva mai avuto intenzione d’affrontare, fin quando l’inevitabilità di quel calice non gli era piovuta addosso.   
Aveva deposto la prima pila di tomi con un colpo secco: era un gesto stizzito, studiato e volto a catturare un po’ d’attenzione. Cominciava a sentirsi irrilevante, come uno Zabini qualsiasi, questuante dietro occhi neri come braci e indifferenti come spilli piantati sul cuore.   
La Granger si era volta nella sua direzione, rifilandogli un’occhiata critica. L’aveva ricambiata con una smorfia di scherno, dandole poi le spalle e riprendendo la propria tediosa attività di ricerca e ordine di poveri volumi stravolti. Era incredibile pensare che gli toccasse qualcosa di tanto umiliante quando a Malfoy Manor non aveva mai dovuto fare neppure lo sforzo di prendersi un bicchier d’acqua. Era lo stridere di un contrasto ontologico, perché ripugnava alla sua essenza il vedersi costretto in un ruolo che non era il suo. Non poteva esserlo e basta.   
Come se non bastasse, l’uso della magia gli era stato interdetto fuorché per l’accesso agli scaffali più alti, sicché era fuori discussione che un po’ di salutare e sacrosanta levitazione di quegli inutili mattoni di parole alleggerisse anche il suo fardello.   
Era patetico e in trappola, persino sotto gli occhi di una nata da babbani.   
“Non potresti evitare di fare tanto rumore? Io starei studiando,” l’aveva sentita sibilare per l’ennesima volta.   
Si era tolto la soddisfazione di un sorrisino sarcastico, mentre di nuovo si avvicinava al suo banco. “Dubito che possa servirti. Hai la testa troppo piccola perché tu possa riempirla ancora.”   
La Granger aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, piegando di lato il capo e fissandolo con l’espressione di quella che o non aveva proprio compreso la battuta, oppure non aveva la minima intenzione di accoglierla. “Per tua informazione, le capacità di elaborazione sono legate alla velocità delle connessioni sinaptiche site tra il lobo…”   
Le aveva riso in faccia, con insospettata spontaneità: per essere tanto intelligente poteva anche risultare stupida – ma non in modo fastidioso. Se non altro gli consentiva di giocare un ruolo diverso dalla passività rassegnata con cui gli toccava subire l’incondizionato strapotere di Potter, se poi poteva dirsi del tutto placato su quel fronte.   
“Rilassati, Granger. Non ti sto interrogando,” le aveva detto maligno, costringendola ad abbassare lo sguardo per non dargli a vedere che fosse arrossita. E molto.  
“Be’… In ogni caso ho finito. Me ne stavo proprio andando. Non credere che sia così piacevole dover subire la tua compagnia,” aveva articolato a fatica Hermione, senza realizzare quanto consolante fosse poterle imputare una simile e manifesta confusione.   
“Il sentimento è reciproco, Granger,” aveva replicato freddo, prima di accingersi a raccogliere anche il pesante tomo su cui la Grifondoro era stata china sino a quel momento.   
“ _Distillati e metamorfosi_ ,” aveva decifrato tra le strette asole del gotico. Curioso: non credeva che alla mezzosangue interessasse poi così tanto aumentare in misura esponenziale le lodi di Slughorn. Non c’era gusto a conquistare uno come lui: era evidente la logica con cui dispensava favori.   
“Ti interessa migliorare la tua faccia?” aveva ghignato sardonico, mentre l’altra, colto il suo interesse, aveva fatto per tuffarsi di nuovo sul banco, a proteggere il suo prezioso libro.   
“Non sono affari tuoi, Malfoy.”   
“Oh,che suscettibilità clamorosa! Allora devo proprio supporre di aver visto giusto!” aveva puntualizzato maligno. “Nei fatti pare che il pelo di gatto avesse migliorato parecchio il tuo…”   
Hermione aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, guardandolo con fastidiosa e critica distanza. “Io direi che sia proprio il caso di finirla, che ne dici?”  
Non aveva perso il controllo, né sbraitato. Sembrava un adulto condiscendente che fissa paternalista e tediato un bambino capriccioso: avrebbe preferito un pugno.   
Si era apprestato a raccogliere il libro, rivestito di una pelle scura, consumata dagli anni e da troppe consultazioni.   
Le dita della mezzosangue si erano posate sulle sue, con una spontaneità ustionante.   
“Non ho finito. Mi serve.”   
“L’orario di consultazione e prestito è finito. La legge non cambia per i Caposcuola.”  
“D’accordo. Concedimi almeno di finire il paragrafo.”   
Draco Malfoy aveva inclinato la testa di lato, squadrandola con scherno manifesto. “E per cosa? Per ottenere ancora un prezioso riconoscimento per il tuo incredibile talento di strega? Per avere la guida del glorioso cenacolo di Slughorn?”  
Hermione aveva liberato un colpetto di tosse, prima di chiudere il volume con un gesto secco e infastidito e porgerglielo di malagrazia. “Per oggi basta, Malfoy. Potrei essere tentata di usare quello che ho imparato,” aveva scandito gelida, senza preoccuparsi di spiare la sua espressione.   
Draco aveva recuperato il tomo, ciondolando poi scontento in direzione dello scaffale. Non era stato divertente come aveva pensato: non si era arrabbiata e neppure offesa; a quel punto poteva pure cominciare a ignorarla e non sarebbe cambiato nulla.   
Aveva completato le proprie corvè senza il minimo entusiasmo, come nessuno, del resto, avrebbe preteso da uno come lui. Hogwarts, sprofondata nelle tenebre della sera autunnale, aveva sempre qualcosa di abbandonato e tetro, difficile da tollerare per chi era abituato alle mille luci del mondo. Non era mai stato un cuor di leone, ma il fatto di trovarsi all’improvviso solo in una scena che le sue memorie avevano vestito di comparse rassicuranti assumeva all’improvviso un peso spropositato.   
Aveva stretto le dita attorno al medaglione, accingendosi a scendere lo scalone che conduceva ai quartieri dei Serpeverde, quando aveva avuto l’impressione che qualcosa di freddo e impalpabile lo sfiorasse. Aveva deglutito con difficoltà, sforzandosi di non pensare a nulla. Come sempre accadeva in simili frangenti, non solo la testa si affollava di immagini, ma erano l’una più brutale dell’altra: eppure, per un’alchimia incredibile, era stato proprio in quel momento che si era sentito del tutto libero dalla tetraggine incombente di uno spettro che pareva vivere solo nella sua coscienza.   
Era arrivato alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde più pallido del solito, tanto da catturare l’attenzione della Parkinson.   
Pansy era diventata una bruna piuttosto carina. Aveva il viso un po’ piatto, quello sì; un naso breve, schiacciato, francese o belga, come chi gliel’aveva lasciato in eredità.   
Non sapeva neppure perché all’improvviso si perdesse in simili dettagli, ma la risposta era più facile e accessibile del previsto: forse perché non ne era innamorato. Era quasi, anzi, tutti i suoi sentimenti si fossero congelati e rattrappiti sotto lo sferzare gelido del vento della paura e dell’incredulità.   
Già, incredulità: perché l’unica cosa che gli venisse spontaneo pensare era che stesse vivendo la vita di un altro. Una vita che non c’entrava nulla con Draco Malfoy.   
L’unico dettaglio rimasto al proprio posto era l’antipatia per Potter e i suoi; disgusto per un volgare Weasley, irritazione per la Granger e odio – ricambiato – per un Prescelto occhialuto, proletario e indegno.   
Aveva allontanato Pansy con un gesto più brusco di quel che avrebbe voluto, pentendosene subito dopo per l’espressione offesa che la Parkinson gli aveva regalato, ma se le avesse chiesto scusa sarebbe stato come ammettere una debolezza che per primo voleva negare. Si era dunque alzato e diretto con un atteggiamento indifferente verso il dormitorio, pregando con tutto se stesso di svegliarsi l’indomani in panni che gli stessero meno stretti di quelli che gli toccava accettare.   
  
Pansy Parkinson, come tutte le figlie viziate di una borghesia medio-alta, aveva considerato l’intera situazione con un’incredulità che definire scandalizzata sarebbe stato eufemistico. Draco non era mai stato un campione di affettuosità, beninteso, e le era piaciuto per quello stesso motivo: perché la costringeva a mettersi alla prova con la diabolica costanza che tempra il ferro molle degli entusiasmi adolescenziali.   
Se, nei fatti, gli adulatori comuni – o insistenti come Zabini – non erano che il prevedibile e anzi necessario supporto di una vanità che possedeva in misura non inferiore alle sue coetanee babbane, Draco rappresentava un traguardo e un fine. Non era il più intelligente e neppure il più bello – non aveva mai mancato di ricordare, debole e brillante puntolino nelle sue memorie, quanto affascinante fosse il sorriso del povero Diggory. O quello del professor Allock, perché no? – ma possedeva la distanza e la spocchia giusta per tradursi nella preda per eccellenza.   
A diciassette, diciotto anni, in fin dei conti, vincere una sfida vale quasi più di un cuore al caldo. Pansy non era quel che si sarebbe definito un _temperamento angelico_. Teneva bene alle sue furie, che, come nonno Gert ricordava, sono per una donna quel che il buon tabacco è per un uomo: un compagno fidato, un odore familiare. Soprattutto, però, a rodere quel giovane cuore era il sentimento di scacco smaccato e ingiusto, perché per prima aveva messo in gioco i propri sentimenti, sostenendo l’alea dell’esito. E, unica, non aveva lasciato che le circostanze potessero mutarli.   
Invece quello di Draco era stato un allontanamento progressivo e costante: la degenerazione irreversibile di un rapporto che pure, per un po’almeno, era parso funzionare in modo adeguato.   
Si era seduta sulla comoda poltrona davanti agli alari, senza il minimo interesse per quel che la circondava. Le bruciavano gli occhi, ma preferiva credere che fosse il calore eccessivo del camino. Più che triste si sentiva umiliata, e la fiamma di quell’orribile sentimento bruciava più di qualunque incendio.   
Prima che potesse impedirglielo, Blaise le si era già inginocchiato accanto, fingendo un interesse estremo – e per questo ancor più grottesco – per il dissolversi della legna tra le fiamme.   
“Sembri un cane,” gli aveva detto con un tono sprezzante, sperando forse di recuperare brandelli di orgoglio nell’erodere quello di un altro.   
Zabini aveva fatto spallucce e reso una stoccata ancora peggiore: “Non sarei comunque il solo.”   
Aveva deglutito a fatica, cogliendo nel silenzio spesso e improvviso della Sala Comune l’ennesima minaccia alla sua identità di piccola dittatrice riverita: quasi tutti non avessero fatto altro che osservarla dall’inizio della serata, aspettando con gioia parossistica che perdesse la sua corona, come una patetica regina che frana dallo scalone di gala.   
Non era tanto debole, né tanto sprovveduta. Doveva smetterla di suggestionarsi senza ragione.   
“Le nostre posizioni sono molto diverse, Blaise,” aveva scandito fredda, puntando il dito contro il guizzare dei tizzoni e strappandone con abilità una teoria di scintille che, come lucciole graziose, volteggiavano ora contro le pietre annerite.   
“Ne sono certo. Almeno io non combatto una battaglia già persa in partenza.”   
Si era volta nella sua direzione. Blaise non aveva manifestato la minima emozione. Era molto diverso da Draco: molto più evidente e impresso nello spazio circostante.   
Un tempo avrebbe detto che vi fosse una sorta di volgarità in quella nettezza, invece era solo un modo di cogliere la storia nel suo profilo più consistente.   
“Ma davvero? E cosa ti dà questa certezza?”   
“Sono un buon osservatore,” aveva replicato Zabini, senza scomporsi. “Mi piacerebbe piuttosto che anche tu imparassi ad aprire gli occhi, perché esistono illusioni tanto disperate da essere fastidiose.”   
“Quasi quanto parlare come un libro stampato per impressionare le povere stupide, vero?”  
Questa volta doveva aver premuto in un punto molle, perché l’aveva visto abbassare un poco il capo: le restava dunque una sorta di malinconica e sconfitta gratitudine, perché in quella specie di sottomissione riposava pur sempre il segno di un fascino ancora vivo.   
  
Hermione Granger aveva raggiunto la Sala Comune dei Grifondoro già irritata oltre i limiti del ragionevole: trovare Ronald Weasley impegnato a fare il mattatore sotto gli occhi adoranti di Lavanda Brown, pertanto, non era stato certo il modo migliore per inaugurare quella che sperava fosse almeno una serata decente.   
Gli aveva scaricato tutta la propria borsa su un piede con finta e mefistofelica distrazione, imponendosi un sorrisino così falso che a tratti qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiamarlo _malvagio_.   
“Ahi… Ma che diavolo hai là dentro?” aveva mugolato Ron, prima di stravaccarsi su una poltrona e offrirgli ginocchia che aveva però rifiutato.   
“Il peso della conoscenza. Non mi meraviglio se lo ignori,” aveva mugugnato sarcastica, salvo rabbrividire quando le dita di Weasley avevano raggiunto i suoi capelli, raccogliendoli in anelli spessi che carezzava con delicatezza amorevole – abbastanza, se non altro, da scioglierla del tutto.   
“Scusa. Torno adesso dalla biblioteca e indovina con chi ho avuto un _piacevolissimo_ scambio?”  
Ron aveva grugnito qualcosa di poco intelligibile – eppure per certo molto offensivo – sui Malfoy, prima spingerla contro di sé. “Sei stata tu a dire che dovevamo ignorarlo e lasciarlo perdere. Fosse per me l’avrei già usato al posto della pluffa. L’umanità è senz’altro quella.”   
Hermione aveva riso, appoggiando la schiena contro le sue gambe. “Ho cercato tanto, ma non ho concluso niente. Non sembra che ci siano alternative alla polisucco, né luoghi in cui la si possa far bollire in tutta tranquillità, né erbe che uno possa prelevare senza che Neville se ne accorga. Eppure di sicuro un’indovina da strapazzo non potrebbe salvare neppure se stessa. Figurarsi annullare o ridurre una fattura come…”   
Le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle, Ron si era chinato nella sua direzione, baciandola con dolce possesso.  
“Cosa non bisogna fare per chiuderti la bocca…”   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e premuto forte le labbra contro quelle di lui, prima di sussurrare a propria volta: “Stupido tu che mi crei gli alibi.”


	27. Vennero

_Vennero.  
Spazzati dal vento con le foglie d’autunno, scesero tra di noi come un incubo, quasi per prepararci a quello che sarebbe venuto: guerra e da togliere il senno.   
Vennero.   
L’inconsapevolezza ci manteneva sani. Il non sapere ci permetteva di respirare, l’ignoranza era la nostra forza. Se avessi sospettato di loro, forse il corpo di Silente non sarebbe stato il solo a spezzare le armonie di una torre da cui guardavamo stelle che si sarebbero spente, l’una dopo l’altra.   
Vennero.   
Sapevano cosa cercare. Forse persino dove cercare. Non avevano occhi per vedere, né un cuore per odiare, ma al dunque potevi definirli sicari.   
Vennero, perché solo così poteva essere.   
Nell’esatto momento in cui Voldemort aveva fiutato l’esistenza di una delle chiavi del suo potere, era inevitabile che guidasse ogni propria azione verso la riconquista; dunque scioglieva i suoi cani.   
Vennero.   
Una marcia silenziosa e lentissima, sospesa su correnti ascensionali che neppure gli stormi migratori frequentavano più. L’istinto della vita e della conservazione non avrebbe tollerato alcun contatto contaminante; non avrebbe tollerato la spaventosa vicinanza di qualcosa che trascendeva il senno solo per spezzarlo.   
Mio padre, lord Lucius Malfoy, mi aveva parlato di loro fin dal tempo in cui per la prima volta vennero a chiuderci nelle carceri del terrore.   
Ero un bambino stupido, allora: non perché pensassi a come usarli contro Potter, no, ma perché non avevo mai pensato che chi non ha occhi né cuore non potrà mai distinguere tra il nemico e l’alleato. Chi non ha occhi né cuore non ha nulla di umano, e dove l’umano muore – non nell’accezione babbana, ma in quella del riconoscimento – il tuo rango non sarà più nulla che possa salvarti.   
Non lo sapevo: mimavo l’orrore per celia e non credevo di poterlo mai dividere.  
Ai tempi in cui la tragedia si ebbe, per contro, Potter aveva il suo superbo Patronus a fendere il buio della condanna, mentre io mi ritrovavo del tutto inerme. Terrorizzato. Predato.   
Lord Lucius Malfoy era stato anni prima essenziale e parco, fiducioso come me del fatto che occupare il lato giusto della storia fosse un motivo sufficiente per non averne indietro alcun danno. Mia madre, del resto, non avrebbe concesso che alcuna favola nera spezzasse la mia incondizionata fiducia nella linearità della vita, delle sue condizioni e delle sue conseguenze.   
Invece vennero.   
Movevano dalla remota Carpazia. Scivolavano tra le spire involute di un drago rosso, intercettavano rotte di falconi e starne, annebbiavano gli abissi aperti sotto gli obbrobri volanti dei babbani. Senza occhi e senza cuore, buoni solo a cibarsi di speranze, riconoscevano un unico padrone, quasi la forza del suo demonio e del suo incubo potesse premere sulle volontà inesistenti di un’aberrazione magica.   
Vennero.   
Senza fretta.   
A Hogwarts era già quasi inverno e molto stava mutando oltre il corso delle stagioni. Stavo cambiando io, e nel farlo mutava tutto quel che avevo attorno.   
Vennero: anche a saperlo, forse, nulla sarebbe cambiato per me, come nulla era nei fatti mutato quella notte, lungo la scala, quando il terrore mi aveva mozzato il fiato, impedendomi di pensare e salvandomi al contempo la vita.   
Sì, era un dissennatore l’ombra che mi sfiorò, sprofondandomi in un abisso panico. E se fossi stato il Draco Malfoy che disperavo di poter rivedere, forse non sarei stato tanto fortunato da essere ignorato sino al punto di prendermi il lusso di sopravvivere sano e raccontare. Quel Draco Malfoy era pieno di aspettative felici e sogni di gloria e ambizioni consolidate e di un futuro promettente, che la sua anima avrebbe posseduto l’odore più invitante per un simile assassino. Il ragazzo che tornava solo e scontento da un esilio umiliante, per sprofondare in un’altra solitudine fatta dell’emarginazione dei suoi pari, non aveva nulla di così caro e brillante dentro da poter essere individuato, e la paura aveva estinto qualsivoglia residuo di speranza.   
Senza speranza non puoi essere dissennato.   
Senza saperlo mi movevo entro l’ombra di chi mi aveva preceduto.   
Traditore, reietto, vergogna dei Purosangue, Sirius Black era sopravvissuto ad Azkaban proprio per quel motivo: la lucida follia che rendeva febbrile lo sguardo di occhi un tempo fieri – lo sguardo che Potter, senza avere una sola goccia di quel sangue nobilissimo, possedeva la notte in cui mi salvò – non era il sintomo di una ragione divorata e perduta, era il logorio di un innocente che disperava di ottenere la vendetta giurata sul sangue delle vittime sbagliate.   
Era un uomo senza speranza, dunque incommestibile.   
Ero un ragazzo all’improvviso privato delle proprie aspettative e del proprio futuro. Un ragazzo senza qualità, dunque invisibile.   
Quella sera, quando Granger abbandonò la biblioteca, il dissennatore non era ancora giunto, spettro silenzioso, nocivo e orribile, oltre gli interstizi della guferia, a galleggiare nel nostro mondo non più protetto, oppure mi avrebbe preceduto in un lungo, inevitabile elenco di vittime. O forse no, perché già possedeva un Patronus cui rimettere la cifra del proprio coraggio e del proprio orgoglio.   
Io no.   
L’unica mia ancora di salvezza era l’assoluta pusillanimità; dunque, a dispetto di un Prescelto che aveva il cuore tanto ardente da chiamare quegli sgherri d’incubo come miele, Draco Malfoy neppure se ne accorse.   
Quel gelo imprevisto che mi colse, come pure la sensazione sconvolgente di una nausea improvvisa, potevano anche essere i sintomi del sottile disgusto per la vita che mi aveva colto come il gioco si era rotto. Nulla di più.   
Gli egocentrismi tattici sono un’idiozia, ma a volte possono tornare utili. Nel mio caso fu un bene e un male insieme: se avessi potuto raccontare che qualcosa – o qualcuno – era pronto ad aggredire Hogwarts, forse saremmo stati più pronti nel momento decisivo.   
Ma era poi così necessario?   
Ero alle soglie del mio diciassettesimo anno e non sapevo nulla della vita e del mondo. Né lo sapeva Potter, ma era un eroe e gli eroi non hanno bisogno di pensare. Meno lo fanno – e più sono stupidi – maggiore è la gloria e la considerazione che ricevono.   
Le idiozie comuni sono il crisma della loro grandezza. Fa parte del gioco e bisogna rassegnarsi.   
Questo inciso serve a chiarire che altri dovevano guardarci le spalle, ci piacesse o meno. Il problema dell’essere ragazzi è la convinzione inveterata che tutto dipende da te, come se persino la Terra ruoti per un atto di volontà condivisa. Mentre realizzavamo con crescente terrore d’esser stretti tra le maglie di un’inesorabile condanna, qualcuno già sapeva.   
Più di uno: quegli stessi uomini che ci avrebbero insegnato a resistere in un modo diverso da quel che la Prima Guerra aveva suggerito.   
Come avevano agito gli eroi del passato?   
Il dramma della storia è che sui banchi di scuola ti invitano a credere che sia determinante quella che data millenni e non piuttosto quella che ti sfila sotto gli occhi. Eravamo pieni di illuminazioni romantiche e suggestioni fuori luogo, così chi ci aveva preceduto.   
Voldemort terrorizzava con il solo nome da anni e anni, ma non pensavamo che esistesse altra strada rispetto a quella di chi ci aveva generato.   
Lucius Malfoy, il nobile purosangue cui avevo sempre guardato come a un irraggiungibile, ma insuperato modello, aveva scelto la strada del compromesso. Mi sembrava una risposta azzeccata e intelligente. Mio padre non aveva mai affrontato con me un simile discorso. Granger avrebbe pestato forte i piedi e protestato e detto che non era una bambina, che meritava una parte e una voce di primo piano nella storia, dunque doveva pure essere erudita.   
Ma la Granger non è una purosangue e non comprenderà mai come la linea della linfa che scorre nelle tue vene sia anche l’egida del tuo destino.   
Perché Sirius Black era un traditore? Perché era un ribelle che non si curava di calpestare la dignità degli antenati, ecco la risposta.   
Il purosangue non strepita, aspetta e si lascia erudire.   
L’intelligenza è una questione di eredità: poco importa se sconterai l’obbedienza con una minorità che potrebbe portarti alla morte – come era accaduto a Regulus.   
Nel mio caso, dunque, era inconcepibile contraddire la scelta silenziosa fatta dai miei genitori.   
Per mia madre, Lucius Malfoy, l’uomo che amava con una devozione totale e commovente, non era un Mangiamorte, ma un politico. Mio padre, del resto, nello specchio incontrava solo quel profilo. Credo che lo disgustasse l’assoluta mancanza di eleganza che caratterizzava la congrega, ma gli ripugnasse l’ipotesi della fine altrettanto indegna che gli sarebbe toccata laddove avesse opposto un rifiuto.   
Quel che lo moveva era l’utile: sull’ideale bilancia delle sue ambizioni, Voldemort non era che l’ennesimo mezzo per affermare ideali e valori di un tempo condannato. Esistevano le rivoluzioni e dovevano essere violente; poi seguivano le restaurazioni e in esse respirava il valore del sangue. Era fiducioso che la gloria del casato lo rendesse invulnerabile agli occhi di chi si era dannato per scontare l’infamia di una nascita impura, certo che un gruppo di lord ben organizzati avesse forse i mezzi per rimetterlo al proprio posto, quando si fosse giunti alla resa.   
Era stata una scommessa azzardata, aveva perso e non si era dato per vinto: ai miei occhi, anzi, l’abilità dialettica con cui aveva servito e poi volto i termini di quel patto in proprio vantaggio, tacciandosi vittima dell’Imperius che aveva invece esercitato, era il segno della sua invidiabile eccezionalità. Ma non era stato mio padre a svelarmi i retroscena, né io avevo mai pensato di domandarglieli.   
Il silenzio è la virtù migliore del purosangue tra i propri simili, e io ero certo di dovermi adeguare a simili aspettative. Mia madre, tuttavia, riceveva e mio padre era un cerimoniere raffinato e ricercato: se non si è sordi, del tutto ingenui o stupidi, bisbigli e frasi sconnesse non sono sempre del tutto tali.   
Poco alla volta la verità si era costruita nel mio ricordo, abbellendosi di dettagli che s’infransero solo quando davvero vidi Voldemort e mi parve di specchiarmi nella morte stessa.   
Lucius aveva scelto la via dell’obbedienza, non supina, ma neppure animata dalla libertà che aveva cercato.   
I Potter, invece? I Paciock? Lo stesso Silente?   
Quella era la via della resistenza strenua: la stessa che il Prescelto valutava come l’unica alternativa pensabile. Era la strada di quelli che leggevano la vita in bianco e nero e volevano essere bianchi a tutti i costi. Come gli stupidi.   
Non si vive immacolati e morire è molto più facile.   
Al contempo era una soluzione attraente: me ne accorgevo dalla forza crescente dei ridicoli membri dell’ES. Da adolescenti la forza attira molto più dell’intelligenza – è un problema di fretta, credo, di confusione tra i piani e le priorità. Ti convinci quasi che se tutto accade subito, allora sta succedendo per davvero. Non valuti mai che la fretta inganna, perché non aiuta a definire i dettagli, ma li dissemina senza il minimo criterio.   
A un certo punto pensai anch’io che potesse essere un buon modo per rompere il vetro che mi aveva isolato dalla vita, ma quando davvero mi ritrovai libero di agire entro la cornice dei protagonisti avrei dato tutto il mio orgoglio per tornare al riparo.   
Non che non fossi tagliato per l’azione, ma quel che accadeva era di gran lunga superiore alle mie capacità immaginative.   
È la trappola irrisolta del reale: la vita non si lascia mai anticipare dalle nostre ridicole speranze.   
Vennero, e tra questi due estremi c’era pure chi vegliava di sentinella e se ne accorse.   
C’era un gruppo di ragazzi che agiva sulla scia di voci imprecise e idealismi folli e c’erano adulti sopravvissuti a una prima tragedia, nonché condannati a viverne una seconda.   
Adulti che all’epoca erano poco più anziani di noi, e avevano scelto ora una via ora l’altra, salvo appurare che non esistesse salvezza, perché non esisteva una mediocrità opzionabile. Sapevano piuttosto che la salvezza era stata un tiro imbastito dal caso e, come tale, inaffidabile.   
Sapevano di non potersi arrendere e credevano alle proprie risorse con più evidenza di quanto non avessero fatto in passato. Sapevano di non poter fallire, di non potersi scoraggiare e di non avere dalla propria neppure l’ineluttabile e volubile Fato: quella carta era stata giocata, era in moto un Oracolo che Voldemort stesso aveva inverato.   
Due di quei cuori, per una strana simmetria, specchiavano la posizione mia e di Potter, fosse pure perché appartenevano agli uomini di cui, in un certo qual modo, eravamo gli eredi spirituali: mi riferisco a Severus Piton e a Remus Lupin.   
All’epoca ero convinto che il mio maestro fosse morto. Nei miei sogni, più di una volta, l’avevo visto torturato e condannato nei modi peggiori. Il teschio spiritato di Voldemort gridava formule orribili, mentre la terra si apriva e divorava l’unico adulto in cui avessi confidato dal giorno in cui mio padre mi aveva domandato di diventare il lord che la tradizione imponeva. Se mi avessero detto che non solo Piton era vivo, ma talmente vicino che avrei potuto toccarlo in qualunque momento, avrei riso di una risata sarcastica e amara, disillusa e adulta, come adulti sono tutti gli atti di desolazione tradotta in ironia.   
Eppure era vero. Anzi, era persino l’esperto di Arti Oscure che sopportavo a stento ed esercitava un paternalismo stucchevole su Potter e me, per costringerci a collaborare.   
Era un attore nato, il mio maestro?   
La sua pozione, perfezionata ad arte, influenzava persino i moti del pensiero? Oppure sapeva che non c’era altra via, nel momento stesso in cui aveva riconosciuto nel medaglione che portavo al collo il segno di una salvezza possibile?   
Molte domande avrei dovuto fargli, ma dubito che mi avrebbe mai risposto, e al dunque mi viene da pensare che fosse molto più importante averne e che cercassi da solo di risolvere quegli interrogativi.   
Remus Lupin.   
Quello vero.   
C’era qualcosa in quell’uomo che mi aveva sempre disturbato. Non era la sua povertà e neppure la sua totale mancanza di eleganza, perché a suo modo, chissà perché, aveva stile.   
Greve e obeso, Slughorn era di gran lunga più irritante.   
Credo che di lui non mi piacesse lo sguardo: non solo perché era diretto e fiero, quanto per quella scintilla divertita che lasciava trasparire all’improvviso, quasi si apprestasse a interromperti con una domanda che ti avrebbe costretto a dubitare persino dello specchio. Non era abbastanza mediocre per rendere ragione della mia professione di disprezzo, con la conseguenza che gli effetti di quel sentimento irrazionale ricadevano su di me.   
Era il mentore di Potter. Era colui che, prima ancora che venisse il tempo, l’aveva armato. Lupin gli aveva insegnato il coraggio della verità e della vita, mostrandogli come una creatura corrotta da una maledizione possedesse al dunque l’umanità dei veri eroi. Sapevo che non provava disprezzo ma pena, per quelli come me, quasi esistesse un dislivello che non lo svantaggiava perché subumano, ma lo poneva in condizione di giudicarmi.   
Eppure Piton e Lupin, così distanti persino sui fronti della barricata, erano i bastioni più resistenti contro cui potevamo arroccarci, mentre l’Inferno – letteralmente – si preparava a inghiottirci.   
Vennero.   
Prima le ombre dei dissennatori, poi Fenrir alla guida delle sue legioni bestiali, infine i Mangiamorte folli e sanguinari che portavano anche il mio sangue. Solo Voldemort non si scoprì, e fu il grave errore che ci permise si sopravvivere. Sino a oggi, almeno.   
Vennero.   
A Hogwarts si preparava una festa per Halloween, senza cogliere forse l’ossimoro di festeggiare Valpurga quando già vi eravamo immersi.   
Chi era vivo, chi era morto, del resto, in una realtà tanto precaria da condannare per un respiro?   
Non ero coinvolto. Mi ero costretto a considerare quell’anno come una specie di Purgatorio obbligato, perciò evitavo di fissare la mia attenzione su troppi dettagli. Era un corollario della paura, ma non ero abbastanza maturo e strutturato per dirmelo.   
  
La tensione delle prime settimane si era come smorzata. Potter sembrava arreso all’evidenza che fossi innocuo. A Weasley bastava il Quidditch per dimenticare la mia esistenza. La Granger evitava persino di guardarmi, ma non aveva rinunciato a frequentare la biblioteca. Alla fine mi ero abituato alla sua presenza silenziosa, persino quando restavamo soli in un ambiente tutt’altro che accogliente. Sembrava che ci fosse una sorta di tacito accordo, mai siglato e mai, soprattutto, giustificato o menzionato in modo aperto: chiudeva i libri e li riponeva non appena avevo finito di porre al suo posto l’ultimo volume della mia corvè. A quel punto mi precedeva di poco, lungo lo scalone che conduceva alla Sala Grande.   
Forse avrei dovuto preoccuparmi nel momento stesso in cui mi accorsi che non avevo bisogno degli occhi per ricostruire l’ondulazione particolare che avevano i capelli della mezzosangue nel ricadere sulle sue spalle, tante volte l’avevo spiata in quella prospettiva, ma mi trovavo in una fase di negazione ostentata e assoluta, poco portata a una speculazione che si sforzasse di spezzare gli inganni della superficie.   
Credo che volesse controllarmi e, al contempo, per quel suo strambo senso dell’onore, impedire l’ennesima faida. Non avevo mai incontrato una come lei: così insicura, eppure certa di possedere davvero la chiave della ragione.   
Una stupida molto strutturata, insomma.   
Anche quel giorno, in ogni caso, il rito osservava le sue prevedibili formalità. Erano le cinque del pomeriggio del trentuno ottobre. Il sole non filtrava da tempo oltre la cinta delle montagne, sicché le lampade a olio proiettavano un’ombra calda e tetra al contempo da un’ora almeno. La maggior parte degli studenti era occupata con i preparativi.   
Nella biblioteca, deserta c’eravamo solo noi due.   
Ero annoiato, ansioso, insoddisfatto: un tempo le feste mi attraevano, ma accadeva perché possedevo un seguito a dare lustro alla mia presenza. Ora non sarebbe più stato possibile, dunque potevo ignorare quella lusinga.   
Pansy mi aveva invitato a farle da cavaliere. Avevo declinato senza troppi ripensamenti, deludendola per l’ennesima volta. Pensandoci bene quel pomeriggio ero di malumore per il nostro ultimo scambio: era qualcosa che sapeva d’inevitabile, ma avevo il terrore di ammettere con me stesso d’essere al contempo sollevato e distrutto da quel taglio netto con il passato.   
Non era vero che non l’amavo, né che non la trovavo attraente: Pansy era fin d’allora bellissima. Era stata una ragazzina graziosa, ma s’intuiva che sarebbe divenuta una donna attraente, volitiva e un po’ torbida come tutte le more. Non era vero neppure che avessi smesso di volerle bene, perché non avevo mai provato amore nei suoi confronti. Prima ero troppo giovane per legarmi a un simile sentimento, poi talmente spaventato dalla vita da non provarne neppure uno.   
Ero atterrito da quella completa perdita di controllo sulla situazione e su me stesso. Persino Pansy, in quell’accezione, diveniva una distrazione che non potevo permettermi. Dunque avevo rifiutato.   
Mi aveva pianto davanti e non l’avevo consolata. Non ero riuscito neppure a toccarla, s’era per quello. Alla fine era saltato fuori Zabini, a cogliere l’occasione come tutti i bravi opportunisti.   
La biblioteca era una buona scusa per sparire e anche per far pagare ad altri il peso della mia disfatta. La Granger, però, era diventata brava nell’esercitare l’arte della propria indifferenza, com’era brava in tutto.   
La provocai: motteggiò in rimando.   
Le diedi le spalle: mi ignorò.   
Le dissi che l’avrei chiusa dentro: tirò fuori la bacchetta per ricordami che era Hermione Granger, pura eccellenza di strega.   
‘Hai paura del buio?’ le sibilai infine, azzerando l’illuminazione dell’ambiente e correndo verso l’esterno della sala per chiuderla dentro; fu allora, alla debole luce della mia bacchetta, che vidi uno di quegli spettri che mi avrebbero perseguitato per settimane, e gridai.   
Non m’importava di rendermi più visibile, più vulnerabile, più scoperto; la mezzosangue, invece, sangue freddo e cervello allerta, pensava proprio a quello: così, per strategia e per un caso, finì che ricevetti il mio primo bacio nell’occasione meno adatta dell’anno e della vita.   
La sua scusa ufficiale fu che doveva trovare un modo per chiudermi la bocca.   
Visto che in passato aveva usato le mani, dovevo convenire che fosse migliorata non poco._


	28. Nata libera

Quando si sentivano più amichevoli, la chiamavano _Lunatica_. _Lunatica Lovegod_. Non si era mai unito al coro, però. Non esisteva una ragione determinata, perché in fin dei conti sembrava uno scherzo da nulla: tuttavia gli pareva gratuito, villano e fuori luogo. Non aveva mai intrecciato alcun rapporto particolare con quella che pure era una compagna di Casa. Sedeva sempre sola, all’estremo del lungo tavolo. Se rideva, era fuori tempo e fuori luogo. Una sua domanda poteva precipitare l’intera Sala Comune in un silenzioso imbarazzo. Non era maligna, né pericolosa, né provocatoria, né crudele, eppure non esisteva studente che fosse più ai margini di _lei_.   
_Luna_ _Lunatica_.   
Sembrava non accorgersene, né darsene peso. Per sette anni l’aveva vista subire, con una specie di silenzioso coraggio e tacita mestizia. Si era lasciata sfruttare e tradire persino da chi aveva creduto le fosse amico, ma non si era abbandonata a facili recriminazioni. C’era in lei qualcosa di sfuggente e che andava ben oltre l’impietosa etichetta con cui avevano scelto di isolarla: una fastidiosa imbecille, chissà come planata in quel di Corvonero.   
Anthony Goldstein, che molti avrebbero ben visto vestire un futuro da diplomatico o ministeriale, per quel suo posato equilibrio tanto più maturo dei suoi anni, aveva provato di quando in quando a esercitare le arti di una congenita capacità mediatoria per scoprire il sotterraneo segreto di quella decisa segregazione.   
_“Ma non te ne accorgi? È pazza.”  
“Ma non te ne accorgi? Non c’è una volta che dia una risposta coerente.”   
_ L’imbecille, lo scemo del villaggio, in fin dei conti, è chi viola le regole dell’interazione e della convivenza, assoggettandosi a un ritmo tutto proprio.   
Anthony, che in diciassette anni era vissuto entro il fitto reticolo di un’apparenza scelta, fatta di controllo e solida aderenza al modello condiviso, in qualche modo, ne era rimasto affascinato.   
La follia era forse la forma più sublime di libertà?   
Poteva darsi.   
Anzi, ne era quasi certo: certo che Luna fosse nata libera, in un gregge di pecore belanti.   
L’aveva scoperta nella sua autentica natura nel corso del drammatico quinto anno: mentre la più parte degli studenti emarginava Potter o si raccoglieva alle spalle del partito vincitore, Luna saltava con decisione il fosso. Senza chiedere niente, regalava il suo coraggio, i suoi pochi mezzi e tutta se stessa.   
Non era pazza.   
C’era in lei una luce strana, che non derivava dai torbidi abissi della follia. Poteva essere una fata o una naiade, per come la vedeva: qualcosa di corporeo che andava però ben oltre gli schemi concettuali dell’intendimento umano.   
Non se n’era innamorato subito, no, però l’aveva presa in simpatia. Gli piaceva il modo particolare e buffo con cui poteva portarsi alle labbra una ciocca dei lunghi capelli biondi mentre leggeva. Trovava divertente il suo canticchiare sconclusionato, che di quando in quando esplodeva – specie quando non te l’aspettavi.   
Ammirava pure la sua intelligenza discreta, non ambiziosa, fatti di pochi slanci e di una modestia di retrovia. Poi si era accorto di quanto lucente fosse il grano pallido dei suoi capelli e brillante l’azzurro di quegli occhi sgranati sulla vita e perennemente stupiti, e aveva compreso che qualcosa era accaduto.   
Se si fosse trattato di una qualunque altra Corvonero – o Tassorosso o Grifondoro. Serpeverde meglio di no; ben si conciliava un rispetto di superficie, ma aleggiava in quella Casa un temperamento scomodo per i suoi gusti tanto più quieti e sobri – non avrebbe poi provato particolari remore nello scoprirsi: non era sciocco, non era vacuo, non era brutto.   
Nel mondo magico la sua famiglia vantava una solida rispettabilità, dunque non v’era nulla che potesse intimidirlo a fronte della prospettiva di potersi dichiarare, con la buona speranza d’essere pure soddisfatto.   
Ma si trattava di _Lunatica_.   
Dicevano ch’era pazza, figlia di un mentecatto cui mancava qualche venerdì.   
_Tutta la settimana_ , ghignavano le malelingue pronte di spirito.   
Anthony per primo sapeva di trovare qualcosa di respingente nell’anticonformismo, ostentato sino a rasentare il suicidio sociale, del padre di Luna, com’era consapevole che lo detestasse per quel che la bandiera di un individualismo disperato aveva riversato su una figlia innocente.   
_E devota_.   
Se v’era qualcosa che un figlio del Mondo Magico più rispettabile poteva trovare di davvero attraente in quella streghetta silenziosa e schiva, pallida e sfuggente, era quella strana e totale devozione a una causa persa. Era suo padre: Luna lo amava.   
Goldstein leggeva in quella dedizione l’impronta di una purezza affascinante, non inferiore al volontario e indifferente esilio che una ragazza si infliggeva, pur di non venir meno ai valori che le erano stati insegnati. Proprio perché era un animo intuitivo e analitico, Anthony era consapevole che la cifra dei suoi sentimenti sarebbe rimasta nascosta, celata al più sotto le vesti di una tacita simpatia, ma mai tradotta in un’azione più sbilanciata, manifesta o eccessiva, che potesse scoprirlo. Erano agli estremi incomunicabili di un labirinto di convenienze, e nessuno avrebbe fornito un nastro rosso che potesse legare sorti già forse decise.   
Invece l’incredibile era accaduto: l’aveva realizzato come l’aveva rivista, più che incerta, sospesa in un mondo tutto suo, nella carrozza destinata ai Caposcuola. Aveva ignorato la risatina malevola con cui la Parkinson l’aveva accolta, rimarcando uno stupore ch’era stato, in fin dei conti, anche il suo.   
_Luna-Lunatica-Lovegod_ Caposcuola?   
Il suo affetto non gli impediva di recepire quella nuova come qualcosa di straniante e fuori luogo. Viveva sulle nuvole – quello era il suo fascino e la sua attrattiva – come avrebbe potuto guidare le nuove leve di un mondo ch’era diventato sempre più pericoloso?   
E nei fatti Anthony aveva realizzato da solo che i suoi sospetti erano fondati e dunque gli toccava rimboccarsi le maniche per due: eppure vi era anche qualcosa di dolce, nel modo spontaneo con cui, all’improvviso, poteva vederla spuntare da un angolo – nei capelli sempre qualcosa di curioso o fuori posto – e scusarsi con aria svagata, per un incarico disatteso.   
“ _Non importa, Luna_ ,” era divenuto lo strano ritornello con cui sembrava piuttosto pregarla di fissare lo sguardo sul reale e accorgersi di lui: troppo ordinario, troppo integrato, forse, per entrare nel _Cavillo_ , ma non troppo vigliacco da non provare a sfiorarle il cuore.   
V’era qualcosa in lei che – ne era certo – poteva brillare più dell’oro degli elfi, se solo lo si fosse accarezzato con la giusta e solerte pazienza dell’amore. Quel che disperava, però, era di potervi mai riuscire.   
Le brume autunnali si sollevavano nella nebbia foschia della sera. La Foresta Proibita svaniva oltre quel muro spaventoso e lattescente. La sua _fille au cheveux de lin_ si allontanava frettolosa ciocche dal viso, mentre riparava nel ventre accogliente di Hogwarts.   
Le aveva offerto la propria sciarpa, cogliendo un guizzo sorpreso negli occhi chiari.   
La grossa zucca che, come tanti altri studenti, portava tra le mani sarebbe caduta in terra, se con un colpo di bacchetta non l’avesse recuperata per tempo. Non c’erano state parole, ma in quel silenzio intimidito e grato gli era parso che si fosse accorta di qualcosa: non avesse cercato nella sua espressione la verità di un sentimento, ma in un gesto poco scontato, gratuito e, forse, all’improvviso prezioso proprio per quel motivo. Una stasi che aveva dato coraggio all’Anthony meno scontato, quello più fedele alla propria età e ai propri sogni; all’Anthony che all’improvviso aveva respirato in profondità e deciso che forse poteva rischiare, una volta tanto nella propria vita, e azzardare quella domanda.   
“Questa sera ci sarà una festa per Halloween, Luna…” aveva esordito, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, tentando di dare una parvenza di dignità a una specie di romantica follia. Luna aveva sollevato il capo, regalandogli uno sguardo dalla vacuità impressionante. “Hai già un cavaliere?” aveva aggiunto quasi tremando, sentendosi tanto sbilanciato e ridicolo da desiderare di trasformarsi in una cucurbitacea di quelle che Valpurga avrebbe sventrato, pur di non sentirsi dentro l’eco di uno stupore che sembrava già quasi un rifiuto.   
“Io non vado alle feste,” era stata la risposta quieta, elargita con una naturalità inspiegabile. “Non mi invita mai nessuno.”   
L’aveva fissata interdetto, irrequieto per quella curiosa capacità che la Lovegod aveva sempre avuto di rendere sfocate persino le evidenze. Un fascino strano, che ne costituiva carattere distintivo e dono pericoloso: una Morgana molto _naïve_ senz’altro, ma non per questo meno nociva.   
“Ti sto invitando io, Luna,” aveva articolato maldestro, percependo l’assurdità dell’intero dialogo.   
Una foglia d’acero, rossa come il sangue, si era posata tra quelle ciocche di un biondo irreale, come un capellino vezzoso che sarebbe forse piaciuto a un’elfa dei boschi, come un nastro prezioso tra i capelli di una dama. Luna non aveva fatto mostra di accorgersene, procedendo distratta e incespicando con quel suo modo tipico di risultare sempre distratta o troppo sciatta per ogni occasione. Disperava persino che avesse compreso fino in fondo la portata della proposta, come pure del coraggio che gli era costato riuscire ad articolarla. Erano ormai a pochi passi dall’ingresso, quando si era volta nella sua direzione e, come se all’improvviso avesse messo del tutto a fuoco la situazione – quasi si fosse infine accorta di lui, impacciato e teso – aveva sorriso e replicato con una grazia fragile: “È molto gentile da parte tua, ma non c’è bisogno di spezzare la tradizione proprio per il settimo anno.”   
“La tradizione?”   
“Sono Lunatica Lovegod. Le feste non fanno per me.”   
“Ti chiami Luna. E da qualche parte bisogna pur cominciare,” aveva scandito secco, passandole il braccio attorno alle spalle e guardando avanti, innanzi a sé, un invisibile punto che potesse impedirle di capire quanto fosse arrossito al suono melodrammatico della sue stesse parole – ma Luna era già impegnata in altro, come il rumoroso seguito alle loro spalle.   
L’atto di supremo coraggio di un Goldstein poteva ben giustificare la scivolosa marmellata di zucca che istoriava ora l’atrio.  
  
  
Hermione Granger aveva sospirato come un mantice per la milionesima volta in pochi secondi. Il buonsenso avrebbe implicato che chiudesse i propri libri o ne lanciasse qualcuno in modo abbastanza accorto da colpire alla nuca il _nemico_ e lasciarlo innocuo e steso fino all’arrivo della prima neve, quando avrebbe dato una mano a Harry e Ron nella nobile arte di seppellirlo.   
Hermione – che poteva tuttavia trovare una forma di soddisfazione sublime nel concepire simili crudeltà e raccontarsele tra sé, per il gusto di sentirsi una _vera strega_ , almeno nell’ottica babbana – aveva deciso di vincere la guerra dei nervi: ergo restare al proprio posto, completare i compiti della settimana successiva a quella entrante – come si era ripromessa per avere un ampio lasso di tempo per ripassare – e solo poi abbandonare quel luogo che, da rifugio tranquillo e apprezzato, era divenuto un campo di battaglia. Non che fosse sempre un fronte aperto, beninteso: dipendeva dagli umori del _signorino_. A volte era persino tollerabile, soprattutto quando stava in silenzio in qualche punto della sala che non implicasse il reciproco contatto.   
Quel giorno, però, uno degli spiriti vaganti di Valpurga pareva essersi impossessato di Draco Malfoy, se gli riusciva di fare tanta confusione benché non vi fosse un pubblico che potesse giustificarlo. Alle cinque del pomeriggio del trentuno ottobre, nei fatti, solo il Caposcuola Granger sembrava avere ancora abbastanza buonsenso da ricordarsi la voce _dovere_ : gli altri erano impegnati a tradurre la propria pigrizia nella solerzia sconsiderata dei preparativi di una festa.   
Hermione aveva mordicchiato il proprio lapis, meditando vendetta nei confronti di _qualcuno_ che era stato il primo della partita. La scusa ufficiale era che dovesse esserci almeno un Caposcuola a vegliare sulle attività delle matricole. Molto più prosaicamente, sapeva che spettasse a Ginny, come Prefetto, assicurarsi che il fratello non si comportasse come il più eccitato dei novellini.   
A tratti Hermione si chiedeva cosa mai potesse affascinarla nell’ipotesi di un futuro da trascorrere accanto a qualcuno che si era tanto ben calato nel ruolo di figlio da non avere fretta di crescere, ma era una nube passeggera, che le qualità di Weasley – le stesse per cui aveva ceduto alla migliore delle debolezze – ricacciavano altrettanto lontano e traducevano in ben altro rovello.   
D’accordo: Ron era impegnato con l’organizzazione della festa. C’erano Harry e sua sorella a tenerlo d’occhio, ma potevano bastare ad arginare Lavanda, che sembrava non aver del tutto digerito la nuova vita sentimentale di _Won Won_?   
“Che brutta faccia, mezzosangue. Neppure Weasley era abbastanza disperato da invitarti?”  
Come se simili preoccupazioni – fondamentali se hai diciassette anni, non importa cosa accada nel resto del mondo, vuoi magico vuoi babbano – non fossero abbastanza, le toccava pure un maligno supplemento di pena da inserire nel suo già ricco curriculum.   
Aveva esercitato la nobile arte dell’indifferenza, concentrandosi sulle complesse sequenze runiche che affollavano i suoi appunti. Nel silenzio implacabile della biblioteca, immersa nel torpore crepuscolare dell’inverno, ogni più piccolo rumore suonava vivido, eppure lontano. Le voci festanti, ora ilari, ora seccate, degli studenti impegnati nell’attività di allestimento e decorazione – quell’anno rimessa all’inventiva di chi avrebbe goduto del sollazzo – sembravano gli echi di un altro mondo.   
A volte Hermione cadeva in uno stato di cupo torpore, in cui presente e passato si sovrapponevano, costringendola a pensare che quei luoghi erano già stati attraversati dai ragazzi e dai loro maestri: avevano ospitato celebrazioni, partite di Quidditch, amori e faide. Molto di quel piccolo universo di vite e di ambizioni era stato però spezzato e spazzato via da un’unica nemesi. Ora quel tempo si riproponeva, e la generazione candidata a essere perduta era la loro.   
“Mi chiedo cosa indosserà Weasley per far ridere Hogwarts. Bisogna ammettere per forza di cose che dev’essere ben difficile essere all’altezza di se stessi. Che ne dici, Granger?”  
Hermione pensava che laddove si fosse perduto _qualcuno di troppo_ non sarebbe stata una perdita così gravosa, ma non era il caso di infangarsi la carriera con una _Cruciatus_ , quando poteva usare la lingua e fare molto più male.   
“Non temere, Malfoy. Non ruberà il posto della tua indimenticabile pelliccia da furetto. Non perderai anche quel primato,” aveva nei fatti replicato asciutta, intingendo con indolenza la punta della penna d’oca nel proprio calamo.   
Non si era presa neppure il disturbo di sollevare lo sguardo: oramai conosceva talmente bene le collere di Malfoy che non aveva più bisogno degli occhi per raccontarsele. Serrava i pugni e la mascella, sino a dare l’impressione che i suoi tendini potessero sfibrarsi, e poi impallidiva, risultando di un bianco persino più cadaverico di quello che gli era consueto.   
Niente di interessante o spaventoso, insomma.   
Per qualche minuto ancora la pace era tornata a impossessarsi di quel luogo, permettendole di tornare alle proprie occupazioni. Poco ma sicuro Ron avrebbe tentato di sottrarle almeno un paio di pergamene per dare una sbirciatina; altrettanto prosaicamente avrebbe esercitato la propria volontà per impedirglielo, riuscendo senz’altro a spuntarla sulla questione di principio, ma cedendo su tutto il resto. Non che una simile evenienza potesse renderla fiera, ma…   
“Insomma, vuoi trovare pace o devo regalarti quella eterna per fare di te la stella della festa?” aveva infine esclamato esasperata, quando per la decima volta almeno Malfoy aveva deciso di trasformare l’organizzazione degli scaffali in una cacofonia gratuita di volumi sbattuti con forza e per il gusto di lederle il senno.   
“Nervosetta, eh?” aveva ghignato la _serpe_ , prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo al suo tavolo.   
Hermione Granger si era curata di deporre la piuma con prontezza immediata, certa che laddove l’avesse stretta tra le dita non avrebbe potuto negarsi il piacere di piantargliela in un occhio, e l’aveva fissato con le palpebre strette e la fronte corrucciata di chi non si cura nemmeno un po’ di simulare un disgusto manifesto.   
“Sei ben più spaventosa di uno spirito, Granger. Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi.”  
La luce fioca della lampada a olio giocava con quei capelli biondissimi e con le screziature torbide di quegli occhi mercuriali, ma non freddi. Un piccolo brivido l’aveva attraversata; il turbamento sottile di chi sorprende in sé l’eco di un pensiero che non ha il coraggio di confessare a se stesso, né completare.   
“Hai paura del buio, mezzosangue?” l’aveva sentito sussurrare infine, prima che si piegasse sul lume e ne soffiasse via l’anima guizzante. Poco dopo, con un rapido gesto, l’aveva visto estinguere tutte le minuscole fonti di luce che rendevano vivibile l’ambiente altrimenti spettrale. La sua risata bassa e fredda era divenuta l’eco indistinta di un immenso vuoto: un buco nero in cui ciascuno non poteva che sentirsi smarrito e inconsistente.   
_Lumos_ , aveva mormorato con seccata indifferenza, tentando di simulare il pur tangibile disagio che le nasceva da quella nuova condizione.   
“È una trovata molto stupida, Malfoy. Persino troppo per il tuo repertorio,” aveva grugnito seccata, prima di alzarsi cauta e tentare di riordinare le proprie pergamene usando la sola mano libera. Perché finiva sempre con lo spendere il proprio tempo nel tener dietro a imbecilli disturbati? Avrebbe dovuto curarsi di parlarne con la propria madre, poiché aveva il sospetto che fosse un problema maschile, a prescindere dall’essere fattucchieri o meno.   
Malfoy ghignava gongolante in un punto imprecisato di quella vastità tenebrosa e avvolgente. Probabilmente non era che il primo tiro di una rapida successione di dispettucci infantili, che avevano però il formidabile potere di toglierle ben altro lume che non quello da tavolo.   
“Insomma! Adesso mi sono proprio stancata!” aveva sibilato intimidatoria – almeno sperava. Le aveva risposto l’urlo più spaventoso che le riuscisse di concepire dal giorno in cui aveva sorpreso Ron alle prese con un ragnetto di centimetri zero virgola uno, caduto sulla sua testa da uno dei tanti alberi che rendevano accogliente il clivo su cui sorgeva la _Tana_.   
“Sì, sì. Magari ora mi dirai che hai visto un Lupo Mannaro,” aveva mormorato, movendosi in direzione della chiara fonte sonora. Draco, nondimeno, l’aveva preceduta, caracollandole addosso fin quasi a rovesciarla a terra.   
“Sei impazzito? Cosa credi di fare, eh?” gli aveva gridato con accenti resi striduli dall’imbarazzo, visto che fino a qualche istante prima la mano di Malfoy premeva su uno dei punti più soffici e femminili della sua anatomia.   
“C’è… C’è… Un…”   
“Cosa avresti visto, sentiamo!” aveva urlato ancora, prima che le dita di Draco le coprissero la bocca e l’altro braccio di lui la traesse contro di sé.   
_Schiacciata e trascinata dal nemico? Che razza di incubo orchestrava Valpurga?_   
“Oh… Oh…”   
“ _Oh_ _cosa_ , per la miseria? Stavolta hai…”   
Era stato allora che aveva capito: era un soffio gelido, impalpabile; qualcosa che somigliava alla ferocia di una mano nodosa, che con artigli adunchi e ben limati strappava il cuore – un Dissennatore, e il suo unico compagno di sventura era un deficiente viziato che rantolava scongiuri sconnessi.  
“Almeno taci, imbecille!” gli aveva sussurrato con violenza, prima di spegnere del tutto la voce della ragione, porre entrambi i palmi contro le sue guance e imitare l’unica tattica con cui a Ron era riuscito d’avere l’ultima parola.  
 _Un bacio.  
A Malfoy.  
Degno di Ognissanti. _


	29. Le labbra della Morte

_Potrei dire che la situazione degenerò all’improvviso. C’è sempre un momento della vita in cui qualcuno afferma – quasi ci credesse – che quanto accaduto non poteva essere in alcun modo previsto. Che è stato repentino. Imponderabile.  
Si fa, di norma, perché è molto rassicurante fingere di non avere responsabilità. Tutte le volte in cui tiri in ballo il caso, nei fatti, eviti di porti al centro del tuo obiettivo e guardarti per quello che sei.   
Hermione Granger, per quanto facesse il possibile per suggerire il contrario, non sfuggiva a questa regola: spalle al muro, è evidente, tentai di darmi tutti gli alibi che la situazione imponeva, senza interrogarmi neppure per un istante su quella che era una clamorosa evidenza.   
Non vedevo l’ora di baciare Malfoy.   
Ammetterlo fa male persino oggi, quando pure dovrei dire che, in fin dei conti, non c’è nulla di male a parlare d’amore dove ce n’è. All’epoca fu tanto sconvolgente che avrei esercitato sulla mia memoria tutte le arti obliviatrici di Allock, pur di purificarmi.   
Avevo diciassette anni: non ero una bambina e non ero una donna. Volevo essere razionale per difendermi dall’oscurità spaventosa dei desideri che, in fin dei conti, non sono che la parte più vera di noi stessi; non rammentavo, però, che le pose adatte alle undicenni supponenti si sgretolano al primo spuntare dei seni.   
Perché proprio Malfoy?   
Era noto che lo detestavo – ricambiata.   
Un po’ meno chiara – a me stessa e al resto di Hogwarts – era la circostanza che non odiavo il ragazzo in quanto tale, ma un certo Draco: un arrogante damerino che insultava le mie origini, il ragazzo per cui avevo una cotta e quello che ammiravo più d’ogni altro. Come essere umano, in fin dei conti, era qualcuno che proprio non conoscevo.   
Non sono tanto ipocrita da negare che all’inizio non provavo pena per quello che gli era accaduto, né avevo la minima intenzione di diventare sua amica o sua confidente. Possedevo – come oggi, del resto – un forte orgoglio: ed era proprio quello che fungeva da scudo e da maschera.   
Potrei darmi un tono, insomma, e dire che l’avevo baciato per il gusto di una reazione. Per provocarlo e sporcarlo ed esasperarlo, oppure imporgli di pensare che non era stato male, anche se ero un’umile mezzosangue. Ma non si trattava neppure di questo.   
Un angolino nascosto del mio cuore – lo stesso che, a quel punto, mi impose di fare l’amore con Ron, per lavare nello squallore del sesso qualcosa di tenero e pulito che stava sbocciando in me, ma non per Weasley – mi raccontava la verità: morivo dalla voglia di sapere come sarebbe stato trovarmi al posto di Pansy.   
Nelle settimane che avevano preceduto quel momento, avevo trascorso con Malfoy più tempo di quanto non avessi fatto in sei anni. Non erano pomeriggi di chiacchiere tra amici – erano anzi forse i più irritanti potessi ricordare – ma alla fine rappresentarono una specie di appuntamento obbligato. Non dato: cercato.   
Da me, ma credo anche da lui, perché non mancò mai di infastidirmi in qualche modo.   
Cosa mi stava accadendo?   
Cosa ci stava accadendo?   
Mi ero presa una cotta per Harry, salvo sostituirgli ben presto Ron.   
Perché? Ora che sono una donna e posso guardare con simpatia e distacco alla stagione più confusa della mia esistenza, la risposta mi pare tanto ovvia e banale che davvero vorrei recuperare una gloriosa giratempo per tirare le orecchie a una saputella maldestra e cieca per tutto quel che riguardava i sentimenti.   
Aveva ragione Ron, quando per farmi infuriare mi paragonava a Molly, e aveva ragione Draco per lo stesso motivo.   
Esistono donne nate per fare le amanti. Altre per essere le compagne degli eroi. E poi ci sono le amiche e le mamme: quelle che cerchi anche oltre il letto, perché sei troppo maldestro per vivere la vita da solo.   
Alla prima categoria potrei associare la bruna morbidezza di Pansy Parkinson, che gli anni hanno reso più capricciosa e più bella, più decisa e più viziata. Non più nemica, però.   
Alla seconda, dopo Lily Evans, Ginevra Weasley: cuore di fuoco come i suoi capelli. Priva di paura, priva di tormenti o di rimpianti. Ha deciso di amare un uomo maledetto due volte. È il suo talismano più prezioso.   
Nell’ultima famiglia – quella cui mai da adolescente vorresti somigliare, perché a quindici, sedici anni sei convinto di poterti costruire il destino e l’identità a prescindere dal tuo io – ci sono io, la brillante Hermione Granger.   
Ho impiegato anni per capire che la pedanteria isterica del mio carattere non era che l’altro volto di una vocazione materna, la stessa che mi aveva portata a dimenticare Harry per ripiegare su Ron.   
Potter non aveva bisogno di una madre: era nato orfano e aveva imparato a contare solo su se stesso quando ancora noialtri vagivamo. In me vedeva un fido gregario, una cara amica, un’anima affine; per tali ragioni, però, persino quando per tutti era scontato che accadesse, la scintilla dell’attrazione reciproca non scoccò. Eppure Harry era un bel bambino, sarebbe diventato un ragazzo attraente e poi un uomo di quelli che non dimentichi – come James e Sirius, del resto, padre biologico e padre spirituale.   
Come potevo resistere, quando l’intera Hogwarts non aveva occhi che per il Prescelto?  
È difficile da comprendere e ancor più da spiegare. Credo che la chiave fosse la necessità.   
Io desideravo disperatamente sentirmi necessaria, se non addirittura indispensabile. Forse entravano in conto tutte le insicurezze legate alla mia nascita babbana, forse il mio essere sempre stata malata di eccellenza.   
Ginevra era l’ultima figlia di un clan pressoché integralmente maschile e sapeva essere un buon gregario, io no. Non mi spettava quella tanto ambita metà del cuore di Harry.   
Dunque Ron.   
Weasley era spesso un disastro su tutta la linea: voleva somigliare a Fred e a George, ma gli mancava l’espressione impunita con cui ti fissavano dopo un tiro dei loro. Voleva emulare Harry, senza averne il carisma. Era carino, perché era pieno di emozioni: sembrava proprio quel che mi avrebbe completata. Eppure, al dunque, anche Weasley poteva fare a meno di me. Avevo già avuto modo di accorgermene, ma mi ero risolta a nicchiare.   
Ero infatuata più della mia particolarissima percezione di Ron che della sua sostanza. A diciotto anni, nei fatti, Weasley non era più il bambino tutto lentiggini che vomitava lumache: era molto alto, ben piantato, un po’ sbruffone, non bello in modo canonico, ma senz’altro attraente. Senza eguagliarlo del tutto, aveva qualcosa di Bill – forse il modo particolare di sorridere, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
Aveva molte ammiratrici.   
Per un po’ mi ero sentita ancora più lusingata dal fatto d’essere la sua ragazza; poi, però, per stadi successivi di consapevolezza, avevo realizzato come i nostri sentimenti nascessero da una strana impostura. Non lo attraevo più di quanto non facesse Lavanda, per dire. Mi aveva scelta perché, in fin dei conti, ero quella con cui aveva più confidenza e che l’aveva messo spalle al muro tante volte da rendergli evidente il fatto che fossi innamorata di lui – tanto. Abbastanza da consentirgli di sbilanciarsi senza cadere.   
Non ero al livello di Fleur: non si sarebbe mai del tutto umiliato per me. C’era andato vicino, ma nel complesso quella che si era mostrata più irrisolta e fragile era la sottoscritta.   
Infine Draco.   
Non avevo mai conosciuto un ragazzo tanto indifeso davanti alla vita. Non era in grado di badare a se stesso, perché nessuno gli aveva insegnato che non bastava tendere la mano per ritrarla piena. Non avevo mai letto nella sua urticante abitudine di legarsi a un seguito ancora più urticante il segno di un’insicurezza totale e profonda; cominciai a metabolizzare la sostanza della sua sconfitta e della sua fragilità, pertanto, solo nei primi mesi di quel settimo anno.   
Probabilmente la prima scintilla di qualcosa di simile all’affetto fu la pietà, e la compassione è uno strale pericoloso, perché non trafigge tanto il destinatario, quanto colui che lo scaglia. Non ero abbastanza matura per avvedermene, né, a dir la verità, anche se fossi stata tanto scaltrita da metabolizzarlo, sarei stata in grado di accettarlo.   
Il mio istinto materno mi tradiva imponendomi di scaldare un serpente: ero ridicola. E perplessa.   
Draco, in ogni caso, non poteva realizzare la cifra di sentimenti che per prima sentivo incoerenti e confusi. A propria volta, chiuso in un egoistico guscio autoconservativo, non credo che provasse il desiderio di guardarmi sul serio.   
Quel trentuno ottobre, per contro, complice l’assoluta emergenza della situazione, ci toccammo abbastanza a lungo da spezzare l’invisibile diaframma che ci aveva protetti. Ce ne accorgemmo un poco più avanti, ma se provo a imprimere coerenza ai sentimenti (sarebbe a dire qualcosa per sua natura incoerente), senz’altro quella fu una tappa determinante.   
Tra le tenebre spazzate dal vento gelido del terrore e dell’orrore, sentivo il cuore di Malfoy battere impazzito. Nessuno dei ragazzi che fino a quel momento avevo frequentato si era mai sentito in diritto di provare davvero paura.   
Non Harry.   
Harry non tremava: respirava a fondo e poi spalancava quei suoi occhi verdissimi e a tratti gelidi come quelli di un serpente. Occhi da eroe. Potevi coglierlo di sorpresa una volta, poi ti stupiva metabolizzando il terrore con un coraggio suicida. Era un idolo per chiunque avesse avuto modo di vederlo all’opera. La sua fama era il suo carisma e la sua leggenda, forse, un’altra maledizione. Ma Potter era Potter: nessun fardello è mai parso troppo pesante per le sue spalle.   
Non Ron.   
D’accordo, Weasley non era come Potter. Bastava un ragnetto minuscolo a farlo urlare. Ma era ostinato, quello sì: Ron poteva farsi male o farsi ammazzare per una stupidissima questione d’orgoglio e di principio. Poteva rifugiarsi dietro le mie spalle per celia o distrazione, ma si ritraeva subito dopo.   
Non Viktor.   
Nel suo Paese una simile ipotesi non era neppure contemplata.   
Quando dico che Draco mi costrinse ad ammettere che, malgrado tutto, ero contenta che esistessero anche i tipi come lui, intendo proprio qualcosa del genere; nel momento in cui il Dissennatore, attratto dall’horcrux che portava inconsapevolmente al collo, ci alitò da presso, Malfoy si strinse tanto forte contro di me da stemperare nel suo calore persino la paura. Mi fece sentire superba e invincibile. E determinante: soprattutto quello.   
Quando mi trovavo accanto a Ron e Harry era evidente che, come uomini della situazione, spettasse loro il lavoro sporco o pericoloso. Ero una donna: non valeva la pena espormi al pericolo. Ma Hermione Granger era nata babbana, e nel mondo babbano – senza sindacare in merito al fatto se potesse dirsi fortuna o sfortuna – non era un’appendice tra le gambe a decidere i ruoli. Non più.   
Non mi ero accorta di quanto quella parte sempre più secondaria mi andasse stretta se non nel momento in cui scoprii di poter esser la sola protagonista. Meglio: d’esserlo accanto a qualcuno che non vedeva l’ora di cedere ogni ipotetico scettro di primazia.   
Come può piacere un imbelle?   
Sono certa che questo – e non più generoso – è il parere che molti avranno formulato riguardo a Malfoy e alla nostra strana storia, accettando dunque – come me allora – di fermarsi alle superfici. A guardare dall’esterno quella maldestra alchimia, ero la prima a celiare, persino con una discreta punta di malignità.   
Al dunque, però, ero pure costretta a dirmi che c’era in Draco qualcosa di autentico e persino emotivamente superiore ai compagni di una vita: la percezione umana, condivisibile e matura del limite. Malfoy possedeva quei freni inibitori con cui avevo tentato mille volte di placcare le peggiori intemperanze di Harry e Ron. Ci voleva molto più coraggio ad ammettere la sconfitta e il terrore, per altro, che non lanciarsi a corpo morto contro i fantasmi di uno specchio sito, prima di tutto, nella propria coscienza.   
Gli eventi tremendi che avevano ostracizzato Draco dal mondo dorato in cui aveva vissuto sino a quel momento, avevano concorso a farlo crescere abbastanza da rendermelo pure vicino: più permeabile, se vogliamo, di quanto non lo fosse la logica eroica e senza tregua del Prescelto.   
Lo baciai perché volevo tappargli la bocca, senz’altro, ma anche perché mi sembrava il gesto più intimo e consolatorio che mi sovvenisse. Seguii solo l’istinto e mi concessi qualcosa che obbediva a una logica distante dall’Hermione che conoscevamo entrambi. Probabilmente fu quello shock che concorse a zittirlo, più di quanto non potesse la circostanza.   
Strinsi forte la sua mano. Era gelida e tremava nella mia troppo calda e altrettanto nervosa. Non parlavamo, benché sapessimo entrambi che un Dissennatore segue i cuori, non le parole. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima incursione non autorizzata di quelle creature d’incubo; quello che mi aspettavo a tredici anni, insomma, tornava a fare davvero paura quando non ero più una bambina.   
Avevo dalla mia, però, una solida consapevolezza del rischio che stavamo correndo.   
Avevo un Patronus: una lontra evanescente e un po’ goffa, che nulla possedeva della maestà del cervo di Harry, o del cigno di Cho-Chang.   
L’importante, mi dicevo, è che basti a proteggerci.   
Percepivo sulla pelle l’alito di quell’ombra demoniaca, come pure il fiato corto e sofferente di Malfoy. In nessun momento pensai che abbandonarlo potesse salvarmi: era la mia missione e desideravo portarla a termine per una vanità strana, in linea con la ragazzina che ero, malgrado tutto, ansiosa di mettermi alla prova davanti agli occhi di chi mi aveva sempre disprezzata – e ora sarebbe stato costretto a ringraziarmi.   
L’essenziale era abbandonare la biblioteca e cercare un luogo in cui fossimo più scoperti, ma anche più liberi di muoverci. Un luogo, soprattutto, in cui qualcuno potesse soccorrerci. Neppure per un momento mi soffermai a riflettere sul fatto che l’intera Hogwarts poteva aver subito l’invasione di quegli orrendi spettri e che dunque Malfoy e la sottoscritta non erano i soli a essere in pericolo.   
Quell’ottimismo fu davvero opportuno: se mi fossi lasciata trascinare dal panico, nei fatti, sarebbe stato ancor più difficile – per non dire impossibile – pensare di risolvere in qualche modo la situazione. Al contempo fu una leggerezza fortunata, perché l’avanguardia era davvero ridotta a un’unica ombra.   
Senza lasciare la presa dalla mano di Draco – serrandola piuttosto con più energia – mi spostai con cautela lungo la scaffalatura, sforzandomi d’essere il più discreta possibile; nel caso specifico, cioè, evitare una volta tanto di pensare.   
Malfoy tremava, incuneando nella mia anima solitamente così fredda un nuovo spettro: quella della tenerezza.   
“Ce la caveremo. Non preoccuparti. Non è la prima volta che mi trovo nei guai,” mi sorpresi a mormorare, con un tono che, una volta tanto, non doveva suonare come quello di una maestrina. Draco non aveva certo fiato spendibile per contraddirmi, né la voglia, credo: restava stretto contro di me. Una seconda pelle che non conoscevo ancora.   
Non era nulla di sgradevole.   
Eravamo a un passo dalla porta, quando un soffio d’aria gelida ci travolse. Ricordo con assoluta nettezza la nausea e la disperazione sollevarsi nel mio petto, quasi non solo mi stessero strappando il cuore, ma lo calpestassero sino a spremerne tutto il bene. Persi la presa e rovinai a terra, in ginocchio. Non era quella la fine che avevo ipotizzato, non quel senso di paura e sconfitta che mi bruciava dentro e mi impediva di organizzare una resistenza coerente. Poi trovai la voce per imporre alla mia bacchetta d’illuminare la scena e vidi quel parto d’incubo chino su Malfoy: quelle mani – che mani non erano – strette contro la sua gola.   
Chiusi gli occhi ed evocai il mio Patronus. Non venne.   
Draco doveva aver perso conoscenza, perché non gridava, né si dibatteva. Con il cuore in gola gridai il suo nome più volte. L’eco vuota del mio terrore me ne inoculava uno peggiore: se dopo il mio bacio ne avesse ricevuto un altro? Era qualcosa di talmente sinistro e ripugnante da mozzarmi il fiato. Puntai ancora la bacchetta e mi sforzai di focalizzare la radice autentica del mio coraggio e della mia ostinazione.   
Malfoy avrebbe senz’altro protestato animosamente davanti alla prospettiva d’essere salvato da babbani, ma i miei genitori erano quanto di più caldo potessi opporre alle labbra della morte. Pregai: in modo egoista e incoerente. Pregai che si ricordassero di me e mi stringessero nell’abbraccio dell’unico affetto che non sarebbe mai morto; abbracciassero anche uno stupido piccolo fattucchiere che li disprezzava per ignoranza, visto che nessuno poteva aver la colpa dei pregiudizi di una razza.   
E il Patronus venne: prima debole e indistinto; poi una macchia consistente e lucida, nebulosa solo nei suoi tratti più esterni. Infine quel piccolo animale che ricordava un po’ un castoro e forse la vecchia Hermione con i suoi dentoni.   
Il Dissennatore, avvolto da tanta luce, si dissolse in un niente, mentre spossata cadevo in ginocchio e restavo incredula a fissare la scena di un’avventura priva di senso. Sul momento, però, era anche vero che mi riuscisse difficile decidere se dipendesse dal fatto che avevo salvato uno stupido snob, sfidando uno degli accoliti di Voldemort, oppure dalla penosa circostanza che l’avessi persino baciato.   
Ma era stata davvero così penosa?   
Anche quando il professor Lupin – che non sapevo essere in realtà Piton – e il resto del corpo docente di Hogwarts ci raggiunse e fummo davvero al sicuro, non smisi di pensare a quanto accaduto, perché il nucleo più onesto del mio ego mi rammentava che potessi difendermi dai nemici esterni, non dall’invisibile pungolo dei miei desideri.   
Draco era uno di essi?   
Negai. A oltranza.   
Negavo e ripensavo a quel bacio strano, come al fatto che non mi riuscisse più d’incontrarlo o di vederlo, perché ci evitavamo reciprocamente, custodendo entrambi nel silenzio il giorno di Valpurga. E i silenzi, come diceva mia nonna, che non era una strega, ma una babbana piena dell’esperienza dei vecchi, sono come i petali dei fiori dispersi sopra una bara o una lapide: un’omissione gentile per verità scomode.   
Infine decisi che esisteva un unico mezzo per provare a me stessa che ero ancora Hermione e tutto era in ordine: legarmi a una scelta che mi marchiasse in modo in esonerabile.   
Fu così che una notte d’inverno mi attardai nella Sala Comune sino al punto d’allarmare Ron, e sotto le insegne di Godric regalai per vigliaccheria e paura qualcosa che avrebbe meritato un po’ d’amore.   
È l’unico rimpianto che possiedo, non chi si prese la mia verginità – per quel che poi vale davvero.   
Weasley sarebbe comunque sempre rimasto nel mio cuore, ma mentre il dolore cresceva tra le mie gambe mi accorsi che non era lì che risiedeva il bandolo della matassa. Era tutto molto più complicato di come lo lasciasse intendere la chimica del desiderio.   
Mi stavo avvicinando alla verità e desideravo perderla.   
Poi, il giorno di Natale, ai piedi del mio letto, trovai un manicotto di pelliccia che solo uno studente poteva permettersi tra i tanti. Lo stesso che non aveva avuto il coraggio di denunciarsi e passeggiava nella neve alta come una piccola volpe spaventata.  
Vi ho mai detto che i Granger sono cacciatori?_


	30. Un fronte aperto

Non era nata bella, Ginevra Weasley. Nessuno avrebbe osato un simile aggettivo per qualificare una ragazzetta nodosa e stagna, che mancava di quella grazia evanescente che i più indicano come chiaro crisma di venustà.   
Era cresciuta in un mondo maschile, avvezzandosi ai riti e alle gerarchie di un clan in cui la sua diversità spiccava tanto più dolorosa quanto più si ingegnava a negarla.   
Era silenziosa, più che timida, e nel suo silenzio studiava quel che la circondava. Poi, all’improvviso, poteva menare stoccate di sarcasmo dalla violenza quasi preoccupante, se non l’avesse per prima smussata con quel suo bel sorriso contornato d’efelidi. Non era nata bella, Ginny, ma aveva costruito un suo modo di rendersi irresistibile. Non si era imposta di scimmiottare una femminilità che in Pansy Parkinson o in Hanna Abbott sgorgava da un’attitudine naturale, ma aveva fatto dei suoi limiti una virtù. Agli squittii leziosi delle proprie coetanee opponeva il suo essere dura, diretta, di una franchezza spiazzante e fresca.   
Nessuno avrebbe osato sostenere che non fosse una ragazza con cui era facile sentirsi a proprio agio.   
Ginny poteva ridere rumorosamente e gettarsi su una pluffa con un coraggio avventato e suicida. Parlava di Quidditch con competenza, allungava un calcio a un sasso, raccoglieva un ranocchio senza rabbrividire: poteva essere al contempo una fidanzata e un _migliore amico_ , con tutte le implicazioni del caso. Per questo, prima ancora che divenisse del tutto evidente agli occhi di Ron – un fratello maggiore che tuttavia faticava a imporsi sul carattere sanguigno e diretto dell’ultimogenita Weasley – Ginevra era divenuta una delle ragazze più popolari di Hogwarts: popolare, soprattutto, in un’accezione che cozzava con quell’istinto quasi territoriale che da sempre lega i fratelli di sesso opposto. V’erano state discussioni feroci e stoccate impietose: l’uno tentava di costringerla ancora entro la cornice bambinesca e rassicurante della _sorellina minore_. L’altra, con la sicurezza che rende le quattordicenni già donne, velenosamente domandava se non fosse piuttosto la sua comprovata incapacità d’essere qualcosa di diverso da un ragazzino a mordergli dentro.   
Harry Potter era stato il solo compromesso su cui era stato possibile consentire: un po’ come l’inevitabilità che aveva legato Ron e Hermione. Erano due giovani coppie disposte dal destino prima ancora che ne avessero la consapevolezza; Fiorenzo avrebbe detto ch’erano casi arcani e troppo raffinati per essere avvertiti da creature inferiori più avvezze a guardare la terra che non gli astri.   
Con la morte di Silente, Harry aveva perso ogni rapporto con il mondo degli affetti familiari che si era faticosamente costruito in sei anni a Hogwarts. Era carico di rabbia repressa per quel ch’era accaduto e Ginny non aveva avuto alcun problema a comprenderlo: per questo, però, gli aveva lasciato intendere che non gli avrebbe permesso di porre un punto a qualcosa che era appena cominciato.   
Una Weasley, del resto, non rinunciava facilmente a un sogno che si era conquistata solo in forza della propria volontà.   
A sedici anni, Ginevra non solo sognava con il trasporto di ogni sua coetanea, ma era pure abbastanza scaltrita da comprendere appieno come le ombre che velavano l’esordio di un controverso cammino a due potessero divenire un solido incentivo a stringere più forte le dita e non separarsi.   
_Mai_.   
Fleur e Bill erano un ottimo esempio, e Ginny non voleva essere da meno della prima signorina beneducata le fosse capitata tra i piedi.   
Spezzando dunque il cuore dei molti che speravano di vederla volgere al Prescelto quella sua volubilità ch’era poi, in fin dei conti, l’altra faccia di una noia feroce che a tratti la coglieva davanti al succedersi di atteggiamenti stereotipati, Ginevra non si era mai pentita della propria scelta e si procurava, all’occorrenza, di renderla ancora più evidente con qualche bacio audace, rubato all’ombra di cuspidi gotiche su cui il cielo di un incantesimo splendeva sempre di uno splendido azzurro.   
Quella notte del trentuno ottobre, nondimeno, per una perfetta mimesi con le brume che facevano da cornice alla Valpurga scozzese, la volta era di un nero intenso, solo a tratti punteggiato di piccole stelle che il turbinio delle nubi cancellava rapidamente. Le uniche luci che guidavano il cammino degli studenti festanti ed eccitati persino in una temperie storica che avrebbe forse imposto una maggiore austerità, erano le zucche-lanterna che con diligenza erano state sventrate per buona parte del pomeriggio, finché tutti non ne erano stati nauseati – tutti fuorché Neville. Paciock aveva anzi tentato debolmente di salvare l’orto dall’invasione, arrendendosi solo quando Ginevra – tanto acuta da indovinare certi sentimenti da vacue occhiate e sorrisi stentanti – gli aveva lasciato intendere che una festa era pur sempre un’occasione per mostrare alla Abbott la sua abilità di ballerino e, con un po’ di fortuna, un’altra quantità di doti che ben valevano la vita di una stupida zucca.   
Per la verità la retorica spiccia della Weasley s’era espressa in figure assai meno fiorite, ma ciò non mutava l’inevitabile successo: tant’è che poteva concedersi di guardare al tripudio spettrale di quelle tante simulate decapitazioni come si diceva lo kzar Vlad ammirasse la schiera dei nemici impalati.   
Harry non era stato subito al suo fianco, ma Ginevra non s’irritava facilmente e, soprattutto, sembrava aver metabolizzato in modo pacifico come la popolarità di un Prescelto ne inficiasse l’esclusiva. Questo, almeno, come politica di superficie con cui irretire Harry, laddove avesse creduto che fosse una ragazzina tanto infantile da lasciarsi trasportare da una furia incoerente.   
Nel privato, a un’Hermione che si era complimentata per quella sua maturità così imprevista – e forse imprevedibile – aveva regalato un sorrisetto dal sarcasmo gelido, bofonchiando qualcosa che suonava come: ‘ _Non mi sono esercitata abbastanza per le fatture di gruppo_ ’. O forse ‘ _Non posso cavarle gli occhi davanti a tutti_ ’.   
Questa, in ogni caso, era la piccola di casa Weasley: così diretta, immediata, persino violenta nei suoi moti interiori che Charlie, per scherzare, le aveva dato del dorsorugoso. Ovviamente l’aveva ripagato con l’Orcovolante cui doveva la propria fama, e nessuno si era più interrogato in merito a una femminilità che poteva anche esprimersi in una suscettibilità senz’altro muliebre.   
Ginny era stata anche una delle prime, nuove vittime di Voldemort. Quell’esperienza, che l’esuberanza festosa del suo carattere ben simulava, al punto che a tratti lo stesso Harry – mostrando quella rovinosa e caratteristica mancanza di tatto che così bene lo caratterizzava – sembrava essersi dimenticato della storia del diario e del basilisco, era stata quanto di più aveva inciso nell’accelerazione della sua metamorfosi. Sino a quel momento, almeno per quel che riguardava i sentimenti, Ginevra aveva mostrato una gelosa riservatezza, che tanto l’età, quanto un carattere acuto e volitivo potevano perfettamente giustificare. Sotto quel profilo Tom Riddle, tra le pieghe di un diario dimenticato, era stato davvero il confidente ideale, mostrando, oltre alla pazienza di ascoltare i suoi sogni puerili, il silenzio complice di chi li difenderà. Eppure era stata tradita: non solo il confessore si era rivelato un cinico assassino, ma aveva vissuto l’esperienza umiliante d’essere spogliata del controllo di se stessa.   
Nel momento più delicato – quello cioè in cui andava costruendo la propria personalità – si era vista costretta a sentirsi l’ultima delle prede e delle stupide.   
Per tale ragione Ginny aveva deciso di vivere ogni emozione nel modo più rumoroso, libero ed esplicito possibile, finanche a sfiorare la platealità. Baciare in pubblico, flirtare in modo scoperto e, a tratti, indiscreto erano il suo personale esorcismo per quel timore che un’antica e indimenticata ferita aveva lasciato: risultare patetica. E allora era giusto essere persino fin troppo spavalda, perché nessuno avrebbe più avuto nulla da raccontare alle sue spalle o imputarle come una maldestra debolezza.   
Si era sentita frodata, ma al contempo rafforzata nelle proprie consapevolezze, Ginevra, e aveva conservato una sensibilità particolare per tutto quel che si legava a Voldemort.   
Anche quella sera, dunque, malgrado il clima festoso e la vacuità ricercata di ogni posa – dalle pieghe di un abito grazioso (ma di seconda mano, com’era tutto in casa Weasley) all’acconciatura studiata con adolescenziale e maniacale perfezionismo davanti allo specchio – una sensazione lugubre e gelida le aveva in parte guastato l’umore, senza che osasse confessare a se stessa che potesse trattarsi di quella tormentata sovreccitazione che coglieva le antiche vittime di un mago astuto alla vicinanza dell’horcrux.   
L’indole pragmatica di Ginny l’aveva portata a sgomitare con più lena per riguadagnare il posto che le spettava accanto a Harry, nonché a chiamare quello strano nodo che le stringeva la gola _gelosia_ ; eppure il brivido restava, con tangibile evidenza. Persino Potter, che non era mai stato un campione di sensibilità e perspicacia, le aveva più volte domandato se stesse bene, lasciandole intendere che la sua cera era tutt’altro che rassicurante. Aveva affermato con una convinzione che sola valeva un’ammissione di resa, e si era lasciata trascinare nella folla con l’inerzia di chi preferisce non dover decidere, se la propria mente non raggiunge neppure la lucidità necessaria per verbalizzare uno stato d’animo.   
E tra la folla, con un’espressione egualmente divisa tra irritazione e sconcerto, aveva scorto il profilo del proprio fratello.   
Ron, privo della propria dama, si aggirava infatti tra i Grifondoro con una verve adatta alla circostanza – benché Nick-quasi-senza-testa largheggiasse di sorrisi e motteggi dalla comicità preistorica in nome del proprio complemorte – mostrandosi per l’ennesima volta vittima di una strana jattura che gli impediva di godere proprio delle circostanze organizzate a tal scopo.   
Sforzandosi d’essere discreta e allusiva – salvo infine allungargli una gomitata, ch’era di gran lunga la soluzione più efficace in circostanze non abbastanza drammatiche da catturare l’attenzione del Prescelto – Ginevra aveva coinvolto Harry in illazioni che suonavano provvidenziali, tanto le consentivano di stornare la nuvolaglia delle brutte sensazioni. Mentre il cuore della Sala Grande veniva invaso da coppie assortite in modo più o meno plausibile – Ginny non aveva potuto far a meno di pensare che il muso da carlino della Parkinson fosse perfetto per la faccia tosta di Zabini – la rossa e il suo cavaliere si erano dunque avvicinati a un Caposcuola piuttosto contrariato, nonché orbo della propria metà.   
“E Hermione?” aveva stoccato al proprio fratello, senza curarsi del sottile velo di una diplomazia che forse avrebbe potuto migliorare il tenore della successiva risposta. Ron le aveva allungato un’occhiataccia, prima di scuotere il capo.   
“Non la vedo da oggi pomeriggio. Aveva da studiare. Forse qualcosa di utile per il prossimo secolo, come al solito. L’ho aspettata nella Sala Comune sino a sentirmi un idiota, ma non è uscita dal dormitorio. E qui non c’è.”   
Ginevra aveva annuito grave, sebbene con un’espressione abbastanza perplessa da non suonare incoraggiante come forse la circostanza avrebbe richiesto. I ritardi stavano a Hermione come un manico di scopa a Neville: ossimori tanto improponibili da trasformarsi in disastri colossali.   
“Potrebbe anche essersi attardata in biblioteca. Sai com’è fatta,” aveva aggiunto conciliante. Suo fratello aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio, prima di allontanarsi dal viso i capelli con una teatralità che gli avevano detto lo rendesse affascinante – probabilmente una perversione del gusto che dai tempi di James Potter non aveva perduto una certa popolarità – ma che la urticava abbastanza da spegnere qualsivoglia velleità consolatoria.   
“In biblioteca c’è Malfoy. Mi sembra evidente che Hermione non abbia alcun interesse ad attardarsi dalle parti di un serpente.”   
Si fosse trattato di un qualunque altro studente, forse Ginevra avrebbe goduto a istillare nel fratello il tarlo del dubbio, magari con un sasso lanciato proprio per far franare le sue sicurezze, ma quando si parlava di quel Draco era evidente che non potesse che consentire con l’opinione più scontata e coerente, tanto da limitarsi ad alzare le spalle, con una finta indifferenza studiata e graziosa.   
“Vorrà dire che si starà facendo bella per te. In fin dei conti è da _quel_ Ballo del Ceppo che te la sogni, no?”   
Harry, al suo fianco, aveva tossicchiato diplomatico. Ronald le aveva replicato con un gesto molto seccato, ripiegando prima sulla congrega raccolta attorno a Seamus Finnigan, poi, pressato dal naturale bisogno di solleticare un po’ il proprio ego, sul crocicchio di Lavanda Brown.   
Ginevra aveva scosso il capo, divisa tra compatimento e irritazione, prima di stringere con forza il braccio di Harry e mormorargli invitante: “A questo punto l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è divertirci anche per chi non ne è capace, non credi?”  
Restava tuttavia quella sensazione angosciata e anche lo sguardo di Harry tradiva, se non un vero e proprio sospetto, qualcosa di simile alla nervosa attesa di un evento non del tutto gradevole.   
Poteva anche darsi che fosse una controindicazione del volersi bene: dividere tutto a partire dai cattivi pensieri.   
Non aveva neppure formulato appieno quell’asserto pregno di una romantica ingenuità, che nella Sala Grande, come in ogni interstizio di Hogwarts, era risuonato l’urlo più disperato si potesse immaginare.  
A poco meno di un’ora dall’inizio delle celebrazioni, dunque, un panico adeguato al tempo s’era diffuso con la rapidità delle reazioni irrazionali.   
   
Severus Piton aveva spiato anche quella sera con sollievo la luna, cogliendo nel progressivo assottigliamento del disco il segno rassicurante della prossima scomparsa. Senz’altro Remus Lupin era la meno scomoda delle maschere che si era avvezzato a portare – non umiliante, almeno, quanto il dover vestire i panni muliebri con cui aveva solleticato persino una divertita frivolezza in Lucius Malfoy – ma non poteva negare di detestarla per una quantità di ragioni tanto fondate da non lasciar spazio all’obiezione. Da un lato Lupin rappresentava il passato da cui non era mai riuscito a purgarsi. Dall’altro Remus era un individuo troppo pacifico e poco incline allo scontro per istillare a Slughorn la consapevolezza di doversi tenere a una distanza di sicurezza di qualche migliaio di miglia. Si era invece visto costretto a stirare le labbra in un sorriso persino condiscendente, mentre il vecchio tricheco – già alticcio – si perdeva nei ricordi degli anni in cui – diceva – _la vita era davvero meravigliosa_.   
In quel periodo, nondimeno, un adolescente malmesso e nodoso veniva sbeffeggiato da una congrega di bulli capeggiati proprio da quel Potter che tanto rimpiangeva.   
E poi v’era una ragione più profonda per la quale gli riusciva penoso dover ascoltare Slug: finiva sempre con il parlare di Lily Evans – e Piton non poteva sopportare venisse riaperta anche quella ferita.   
Inutile dire che avesse accolto l’imprevisto incidente della Sala Grande quasi con gratitudine: preferiva di gran lunga vedersela con Fenrir o Voldemort in persona che non cedere ai fantasmi della propria coscienza. Severus Piton, del resto, proteiforme come le vite che aveva vissuto, aveva imparato a proprie spese quanto più pericolose fossero le nebbie dell’animo. Proprio indulgendo a quella confusione entropica aveva commesso l’errore che – sapeva – solo la sua morte avrebbe lavato.   
_Lily era morta.  
_ James Potter poteva anche finire all’Inferno, ma Lily no.   
Non lo meritava.   
Come non lo meritava Silente, che si era fidato di lui quando non aveva più un nome e neppure un partito – l’unica persona che l’avesse trattato come un figlio, e non come un errore della storia.   
Severus Piton era un uomo che non dimenticava: e sapeva agire. Era corso rapidamente lungo le scale che conducevano ai corridoi superiori, seguendo l’istinto e la traccia che quella disperata richiesta d’aiuto aveva lasciato. Alle sue spalle, Potter l’ _eroe_ e la sua cricca si erano mossi con altrettanta urgenza, ma li aveva tenuti a bada.   
La faccia di Remus Lupin aveva anche i suoi vantaggi.   
Non si era accorto dell’assenza di Draco fin dal principio, ma nella concitazione di quegli istanti, all’improvviso, la dimenticanza aveva assunto le vesti dell’incredulità prima e poi del terrore. Non era tanto ingenuo da non riconoscere i segni del destino quando se li ritrovava innanzi: e fin dal primo momento in cui aveva visto il curioso monile ornare il collo sottile dell’erede dei Malfoy, aveva compreso che il fronte si fosse finalmente aperto. Non aveva ancora tentato di recuperare l’horcrux solo per non destare sospetti, ma l’aura particolare di quell’oggetto era inconfondibile, come le stilettate successive con cui il teschio dell’obbedienza gli mordeva la pelle. Ora, per contro, Draco non era assieme ai propri compagni e in un punto non ancora individuato di Hogwarts qualcuno gridava con la forza allucinata che solo il terrore sa dare.   
Piton non era mai stato lento, e il quadro era di una spaventosa chiarezza.   
Non era neppure a metà del corridoio che conduceva alla biblioteca quando aveva avvertito l’odore nauseante e putrescente degli incubi più cari a Voldemort.   
“Dissennatori,” aveva mormorato tra sé, sentendo crescere la morsa dell’incredulità e della paura. Non era avvezzo a pregare da tempo immemore, ma se qualcuno gli avesse offerto quel soccorso, forse, avrebbe chiesto di morire per non vedere dissennato il figlio di Malfoy.   
Quando era riuscito ad accedere a quell’ambiente innaturalmente buio, l’unica aura che era riuscito di percepire con evidenza era stata quella chiara e brillante di Hermione Granger.   
Era rimasto immobile per qualche istante, sforzandosi di abituare lo sguardo all’ombra.   
La Caposcuola si era volta nella sua direzione: sembrava congestionata dal pianto e stringeva a sé il corpo esanime di Malfoy. “Per favore, professore… Aiutateci.”  
   
 _E così, come una specie di Madonna adolescente e sconvolta mi vide anche Ron, mentre assieme al resto dei Grifondoro e degli allievi delle altre Case, seguiva quello che allora credevamo fosse Remus Lupin.  
Non poteva immaginare che il mio fosse sul momento solo un pianto liberatorio, da terrore troppo a lungo represso per stupido orgoglio: trasse subito le conclusioni più evidenti e scontate.   
Erano profetiche, però, e lo ignoravamo entrambi.   
Anzi, in tre, perché nella mia storia stava per entrare anche Draco.   
Se poi quello non era già un dato di fatto._


	31. Piton non era un soldato di Voldemort, ma il Generale segreto dell’Esercito di Silente

È abitudine corrente che le madri costruiscano almeno una leggenda nera per contenere quelli che sono gli impulsi più vivaci dei bambini in un’età in cui la vita non sembra una ragione sufficiente per arrendersi alla prudenza.   
Remus Lupin non era diverso da migliaia di coetanei – babbani o meno – quando la tetra fama di Fenrir Greyback lo raggiunse per la prima volta – si potrebbe anche dire _unica_ , poiché da quel momento in poi non di fama si trattò, ma di memento.   
Ascoltò con pazienza – e una punta di sarcasmo nello sguardo vivo – il racconto concitato di chi l’aveva generato, cresciuto e amato come un prezioso tesoro. Promise di evitare un _certo quadrivio_ , le brughiere desolate, le strade periferiche. Soprattutto giurò che mai e poi mai si sarebbe fatto tentare dalla luna piena per abbracciare la magia del cielo estivo nelle notti più luminose e magiche dell’anno. Ovviamente, come ogni ragazzino convinto d’essere abbastanza cresciuto per arrendersi al terrore di una favola, incrociò sempre le dita dietro la schiena e si disse che niente e nessuno avrebbero potuto frenare la sua ansia di libertà, neppure uno spauracchio dal nome impronunciabile e, stando a quel che si diceva, abbastanza bestiale da essere troppo stupido per fare davvero paura.   
Quando si è troppo giovani – e questo Remus Lupin lo rammentava bene – non si ha paura di nulla. Si professa uno scetticismo strano, a tratti persino irragionevole, come se la voce del buonsenso fosse l’unica eco da cui guardarsi. Fu così che sotto i raggi di un disco tanto pieno da dare l’impressione che una cascata d’argento fosse destinata a investire in pieno la terra, un’ombra velocissima e silenziosa scivolò lungo i suoi fianchi, lo accarezzò con il gelido alito del terrore più inumano un essere vivente possa provare e poi gli si mostrò: era Fenrir Greyback.   
Remus Lupin ricordava la chiostra scintillante di quei denti del tutto simili a una tagliola, su cui l’ombra del sangue incrostava rune degne di un Necronomikon. Così rammentava la risata simile a un latrato e le lunghe dita adunche con cui, irridendo la paralisi di tutte le sue membra, tanto assoluto e disperato era stato l’orrore provato, aveva percorso i tratti infantili del suo viso magro e appuntito, tutto occhi e innocenza. Egualmente non avrebbe mai dimenticato – chi avrebbe potuto, del resto? E poi no, Remus era il primo ad accettare il calice velenoso di quei ricordi – quel che il fetido mostro gli aveva sussurrato, chinandosi su di lui e leccandogli avidamente l’orecchio, quasi volesse dirsi certo di raggiungere il punto più ricettivo e nevralgico della sua attenzione: ‘ _Oh, come mi piacciono i bambini, Remus_ ’.   
La sua voce – anch’essa indimenticabile – era un misto di crudeltà e lascivia, vuoti sospesi per aprire al terrore e all’immaginazione. Era l’eco del male profondo, della corruzione e di una bestialità che nulla aveva da dividere con il dimorfismo dei centauri o con l’incanto delle sirene: era l’orrore fatto carne e autoalimentato nel proprio compiacimento. Forse era stata quella riflessione a muovere le gambe della giovane vittima, a risvegliare i barlumi di una coscienza annichilita dalla sorpresa e dal terrore; appena prima che la tagliola di quelle zanne si abbattesse sul suo corpo, Remus aveva steso le braccia e allontanato il carnefice con forza. Aveva cominciato a correre, muovendo con una furia disperata e disperandosi ancor più quando aveva realizzato che non un solo uscio si apriva – forse altre madri stringevano in un abbraccio disperato figli meno stolti e dunque ben protetti dall’immondo sacrificio che bramava Fenrir.   
La belva aveva levato nella notte un ululato carico di violenza e scherno al contempo. Era quasi godesse della sua disperazione sino al punto da alimentarla in ogni sua più piccola sfumatura, finché per primo non avrebbe desiderato morire, soccombere e chiudere per sempre gli occhi sullo strazio della sua ultima ora. Correva, ma il tempo sembrava dilatarsi rallentandolo.   
L’ombra, ora bipede ora quadrupede, lo scherniva sferzandogli il fianco, ora superandolo, ora fingendo di restare arretrata per poi sorprenderlo con un salto e sbarrargli la strada. A quel punto, domandando perdono al cuore che non aveva ascoltato e che dunque aveva deluso con la propria stoltezza, era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, come l’ennesima offerta innocente sull’ara eterna del Male.   
‘ _Che vivacità deliziosa. Sarà un piacere maledirti_ ’: erano state le ultime parole che la fiera avesse scandito prima di serrare la mandibola contro la sua carne, con una violenza che troppo tardi aveva inteso non sapesse di morte, benché proprio quest’ultima fosse qualcosa che, da quel plenilunio in poi, non avrebbe più mancato di evocare come una speranza e una liberazione.   
L’aveva infettato. L’aveva condannato. Aveva eroso la gentilezza innocente della sua infanzia con pulsioni che l’avrebbero accompagnato fino all’ultimo giorno.   
Erano state le lacrime di sua madre a comunicargli quell’orribile verità, e forse a dargli la forza per vivere ancora, giorno dopo giorno, custodendo l’obbrobrio della metamorfosi e l’anelito mai espresso – ma vivo e rovente come un marchio incandescente sulla pelle – a una vendetta che mondasse la società magica del tumore Fenrir.   
Gli anni l’avevano precocemente ingrigito, colmato di delusioni e consapevolezze amare, avevano acuito la vena malinconica e mite che era pure suo crisma, ma mai estinto il ricordo di quel che era stato e forse neppure la morte di Greyback avrebbe potuto del tutto purgare.   
Quei ricordi, soprattutto, feroci e devastanti, lo accompagnavano a ogni risveglio dalla metamorfosi infernale che, seguendo il ciclo della luna, gli rammentava l’inesorabilità eterna del supplizio. Forse, se gli avessero domandato quale fosse la ragione più profonda e piena dell’odio che portava al più respingente dei Mangiamorte, Remus non avrebbe tanto detto ‘ _Mi ha privato della mia umanità_ ’, quanto ‘ _Mi ha tolto per sempre la Luna_ ’.   
Quel mattino, nondimeno, al riparo delle imposte diroccate di un tugurio che aveva ormai imparato a conoscere come se stesso, tanto numerose erano state le reclusioni obbligate, Lupin aveva spiato la volta ancora limpida del cielo autunnale – più avanti, come accadeva sempre nelle prime settimane di novembre, una spessa coltre di nebbia avrebbe reso lattiginosi ed evanescenti i confini del suo orizzonte – sospirando sollevato nel vedere come la pienezza del disco della sua condanna si fosse assottigliata, sino a lasciargli intendere che potesse presto riappropriarsi della propria identità e del proprio posto nel mondo. Sarebbe stato scontato dire che temesse per Harry, ora che Piton, complice l’assunzione di sembianze fin troppo care a Potter, agiva indisturbato in quel di Hogwarts, ma Remus non era uno scommettitore d’azzardo, né un ingenuo: era consapevole del fatto che un fattucchiere del talento di Severus avrebbe avuto mille occasioni per nuocere davvero al figlio di James, laddove avesse voluto scontare sul sangue di un altro il prezzo di un credito antico, ma non era mai accaduto, e non per un caso fortuito.   
Severus Piton era una personalità che l’abitudine non aiutava a conoscere e che dunque istillava diffidenza e sospetto. Il suo aspetto fedele al nome, trascurato e respingente, ne faceva una vittima e l’ideale prototipo del capro espiatorio. Se tuttavia ciò poteva legittimare in parte le persecuzioni di un gruppo di ragazzini stupidi, a vent’anni di distanza la maturità suggeriva ben altro. Il rammarico che la scomparsa di Potter e Black gli lasciava, nei fatti, era anche quello di aver lasciato aperto un conto che l’onore degli uomini avrebbe finalmente chiuso. Remus Lupin, nei fatti, si fidava di Severus: una fiducia fondata sull’istinto, nonché – e soprattutto – sui fatti. Nessuno, a fronte di una richiesta come quella di Silente, avrebbe preferito esaudire e condannarsi, anziché recitare il ruolo di figlio devoto e lavarsi la coscienza con un’omissione. Severus sapeva invece che se Silente fosse caduto nelle mani di Voldemort, non solo avrebbe sofferto tanto da condannarsi con una maledizione, ma lo stesso Harry non avrebbe più avuto alcuna chance. Piton non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma _voleva_ l’odio di Potter: forse lo riteneva la giusta pena per non aver impedito l’assassinio di Lily; forse era un equilibrio in cui era avvezzo a muoversi più di quanto alla sua storia non l’avesse concesso l’amore.   
Restava l’evidenza di una bandiera abbracciata senza ombra di ambiguità.   
Piton non era un soldato di Voldemort, ma il Generale segreto dell’Esercito di Silente.   
Harry doveva crescere ancora un po’ per realizzare certe sottigliezze, per questo Severus ne tollerava l’odio, leggendovi un’espressione vigorosa di quei sentimenti che tengono in vita.   
Era immerso ancora in quelle riflessioni, quando l’uscio malmesso della stanza in cui si era rifugiato si era aperto con tale forza da anticipare un visitatore mosso da un’urgenza così significativa da suonare allarmante; più o meno, nei fatti, quel che i babbani avrebbero definito una _fretta del Diavolo_.   
Dal pallore spettrale che esibiva – in un riflesso a dir poco straniante – un altro se stesso, Remus poteva nei fatti intendere che quello di Piton fosse davvero l’aspetto di chi ha tutte le legioni di Satana alle proprie calcagna, né sa come seminarle. In silenzio, l’aveva visto tentare a fatica di regolare il ritmo della propria respirazione, in quell’attitudine al controllo che ne era sempre stata crisma distintivo. Aveva atteso in un silenzio composto, studiato al fine di non ingenerare imbarazzi e, al contempo, clima ideale per intuire dalla posa del messo il tenore delle notizie che l’avrebbero raggiunto.   
Che Piton fosse ormai un uomo votato più all’azione che ai libri si evinceva nondimeno in contesti come quelli: aveva impiegato pochi istanti a riaversi, prima di lanciargli uno di quegli sguardi così penetranti che rivelavano la sua sostanza oltre la forma desueta.   
“Ieri notte, un Dissennatore ha penetrato Hogwarts,” l’aveva udito scandire senza il minimo tremito. Remus aveva impiegato qualche secondo a registrare, prima di avvertire la morsa del terrore serrargli la gola e appannare il lucido controllo che l’aveva guidato sino a quel momento.   
“Com’è possibile?” aveva balbettato.   
Piton si era seduto su un divano vetusto, senza celare un velato disgusto per i folti ciuffi di pelo che lo costellavano, rammentando la bestialità di quella sua natura nascosta.   
“Il problema non è come sia stato possibile. Il problema è che non è impossibile.”  
“Dunque Voldemort è già pronto ad attaccare? Senza nessuna ragione che…”   
Piton l’aveva arrestato con un gesto essenziale, prima di sospirare in profondità e fissarlo di nuovo con durezza. “Voldemort ha sempre ragione. Tienilo a mente. Non c’è nessuno più abile nello stabilire connessioni e nel filare una tela rispetto alla quale anche il fattucchiere più abile non è che uno stupido pesce boccheggiante. In tal caso, poi, la ragione è tanto manifesta e sfacciata ch’era evidente fosse solo una questione di tempo. E Voldemort non è tale perché si bei del fissare una clessidra.”   
“Harry?”   
“No. _Horcrux_.”   
  
Severus Piton aveva un modo davvero singolare di giocare con la retorica, ma possedeva senz’altro una teatralità che non avrebbe sfigurato in una concione forense. Sapeva giocare con le pause come giocava con i pieni narrativi. Era parco di accenti, ma sceglieva con cura le parole. Sapeva, in breve, catturare l’attenzione dell’ascoltatore lasciandolo a macerare in un’incertezza ch’era difficile dire se nascesse da un’inadeguatezza soggettiva o dall’oggettiva scaltrezza con cui il pozionista diveniva tessitore di trame.   
Remus Lupin non fuggiva la regola e si prestava al gioco con la sorpresa ammirata della spalla. Non poteva del resto offrire altro, dall’esilio in cui era confinato.   
  
“Horcrux, dici. Dunque ne hai trovata un’altra.”   
Piton aveva emesso un rumore soffocato e chioccio, che solo una frequentazione abituale concedeva di riconoscere come riso, prima di sollevarsi di nuovo, percorrere a lunghi passi l’angusto perimetro della stanza ed esalare: “Sarebbe più corretto dire che è stata l’horcrux a trovare me. Scegliendo purtroppo il tramite peggiore.”   
Remus aveva scosso il capo, denunciando al contempo incredulità e rabbia.   
  
“Draco Malfoy ha l’horcrux che Voldemort brama più delle altre. L’horcrux del tradimento.”   
  
  
  
Severus Piton aveva aperto gli occhi, posando lo sguardo sulla desolazione lattiginosa che lo attendeva oltre un finestrino sudicio di seconda classe. I treni babbani univano alla pessima compagnia l’assenza di quel minimo decoro che avrebbe potuto rendere ragione dell’esistenza di creature inutili, ma restavano pur sempre il mezzo migliore per confondere le acque paludose della sua attuale esistenza. V’era poi da dire che i babbani avevano un rispetto curioso e zelante per le vecchie signore, sicché l’ignominia del travestimento si stemperava se non altro in qualche vantaggio non del tutto disprezzabile.   
Sembravano trascorsi eoni dall’incidente del trentuno ottobre, invece erano appena tre giorni. Tre giorni da che Voldemort si era procurato di spedire il proprio grazioso invito all’Inferno. Tre giorni in cui gli equilibri residui erano stati travolti, inducendo a misure che per primo irrideva come superflue e inefficaci. Ad esempio molti studenti di Hogwarts erano stati richiamati dai genitori, quasi esistesse davvero un luogo più sicuro di quella conca magica in cui ancora lo spirito di Silente vegliava benedicente.   
Pazzi: tutti quanti. E il prezzo di quella follia non tanto sarebbe stata una scuola sempre più spoglia, quanto la morte di una nuova generazione magica.   
Aveva sospirato in profondità, socchiudendo ancora le palpebre pesanti di una megera ch’era stata un tempo Elladora Black. Doveva vedere Lucius a ogni costo, eludere ancora i segugi di Azkaban e chiedergli una volta per tutte di abbandonare il suo stupido orgoglio da Malfoy. Poteva convenire che i Purosangue avessero canali e segreti non condivisibili, ma quella era una guerra in cui la cifra del sangue contava solo al momento di stimarne la perdita.   
Portare un’horcrux – indossarla con l’inconsapevolezza che solo da ragazzo puoi avere – era una damnatio capitis annunciata.   
Non riusciva a credere che Lucius avesse desiderato davvero porre in pericolo Draco; non dopo avergli assicurato – assicurato a _lui_ , quel Severus Piton che non l’aveva abbandonato in nome di un legame più forte di quello clientelare – di non possederne.   
Provava rabbia? O delusione? No. Piuttosto era l’incertezza di una trama che l’aveva coinvolto, ma non riusciva a dipanare in modo coerente. Soprattutto lo turbava aver rivisto quel medaglione che riassumeva in sé passato e futuro: per quel monile Silente – il suo unico protettore. Il suo unico amico, forse – era morto. Per quel niente di vecchia oreficeria, Regulus Black era stato condannato all’inferno dell’ira di Voldemort; e ora, al collo di qualcuno che portava in sé tracce di un sangue maledetto ben più di una volta, il memento dei giorni della Prima Guerra insanguinava la temperie della Seconda.   
Il fischio acuto del treno l’aveva riscosso del tutto, costringendolo a un presente che ancora lo richiamava all’azione, senza concedergli davvero né tempo, né tregua. Aveva raccolto il cappellino da beghina a lutto, calcandoselo con forza sulla crocchia di capelli candidi. Il riflesso del vetro opaco gli aveva restituito l’immagine di una vecchiaccia dal muso arcigno, amichevole quanto un bulldog e dunque evitata dalla folla per altro rada del piccolo villaggio di pescatori.   
Erano le sette di un mattino novembrino e freddo. Le strade, semideserte, odoravano di pesce marcio e grog bollente. A Hogwarts, probabilmente, la giornata scolastica non era ancora cominciata. Poteva immaginare il silenzio dei corridoio immersi nella loro pace spettrale, interrotto, di quando in quando, dal chioccio soffiare degli ospiti della guferia. Indovinava oltre le brume dell’inverno i confini della Foresta Proibita e, in lontananza, i picchi dei monti austeri che chiudevano una conca un tempo inespugnabile.   
Invece l’assalto era già cominciato.   
Aveva atteso con impazienza l’arrivo del traghetto, poi che venissero sbrigate le ridicole formalità con cui credevano di rendergli inespugnabile Azkaban. Infine, secondo il copione che già aveva recitato, era stato condotto innanzi a un annoiato Lucius Malfoy, che sin dall’ilare scintillio dei suoi occhi grigi aveva lasciato trapelare gratitudine per una visita che alleviava di molto la monotonia evidente delle sue giornate.   
Come la pesante porta della cella si era chiusa alle sua spalle, Piton aveva recitato la formula arcana con cui già una volta aveva serbato il segreto di un colloquio intimo e proibito. Malfoy, seduto con l’elegante compostezza ch’era suo crisma distintivo, attendeva paziente.   
Come il rito si era concluso, Lucius gli aveva sorriso e motteggiato rilassato: “Le sottane non ti donano, Severus. Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere da cosa discenda questa discutibile depravazione dei tuoi gusti.”   
Non gli aveva risposto subito, curandosi piuttosto di scegliere con cura le parole con cui avrebbe dovuto illustrargli la situazione e confidare di avere risposte plausibili a qualcosa ch’era ben più di un problema di decoro personale.   
“Forse dal bisogno di sapere come mai Draco porti al collo l’horcrux che ha già recato un lutto alla famiglia Black, ad esempio.”  
Dal pallore mortale che si era dipinto sul viso di Malfoy, già latteo, aveva dedotto che la situazione fosse ben più complessa di come l’aveva immaginata: o era davvero del tutto estraneo a quella drammatica combinazione, o non aveva previsto che il Fato potesse svelare l’occultamento del tesoro e beffarlo così nel modo peggiore.   
Comunque fosse non poteva certamente invidiare la sua posizione.   
“Non celiare, Severus! Ti ho già detto che non possiedo nulla di simile! Men che mai…”   
“Se avessi voglia di scherzare, non mi umilierei con questa mascherata e non rischierei di farti compagnia sino alla fine dei tempi.”   
Lucius aveva scosso il capo. Rigido e con i pugni stretti sino a rendere esangui le nocche, sembrava ben diverso dal lord che conosceva. Al momento era solo un uomo indifeso in pena per il proprio figlio. Era umano, malgrado tutto: molto più umano di quanto forse non desiderasse essere per primo.   
“È un dato di fatto. Ho visto su tuo figlio il monile che Regulus rubò a Voldemort. Lo credevo perduto e invece, all’improvviso, è tornato a fare bella mostra di sé nelle mani del proprietario sbagliato. E Voldemort lo sa.”   
“Co… Cosa?”   
“Ha già mandato un Dissennatore, ma intuisco per certo che altri seguiranno. E si tratta di una semplice avanguardia, lo sappiamo entrambi. Quando c’è da operare di filo, Voldemort manda chi sai. E non credo che si fermerebbero davanti a qualcuno che reca il loro sangue.”   
Lucius aveva annuito, lasciando parimenti trasparire tutta l’ansia di una domanda che non osava formulare, forse per il timore di una risposta che distruggesse tutte le sue speranze.   
“No, Draco non è stato dissennato. Non so se per un mero caso o perché la Fortuna ci è più amica di quel che credo.”   
L’aveva visto sospirare sollevato, indi alzarsi e passeggiare nervoso nella piccola cella.   
“Quel che mi domando è come! Se avessi visto una simile reliquia, sarei stato anche il primo a distruggerla, ma…”   
“Le colpe dei padri ricadono sempre sui figli, Lucius,” aveva formulato sibillino. “E a volte anche quelle delle madri, pare.”


	32. Non esiste nulla al mondo di più pericoloso delle voci

_Non esiste al mondo nulla di più pericoloso delle voci. Mio padre ne parlava con tutto il disprezzo che un aristocratico porta al vociferare del popolino, ma mai davvero mi aveva allertato su quello che poteva esserne il tremendo potere distruttivo. Mi invitava a diffidarne, come mi invitava a osservare a tavola un atteggiamento composto, a rispettare mia madre, a inchinarmi davanti al ritratto di suo padre Abraxas con l’ossequio che si deve agli avi. Non mi ero mai posto il problema di leggere in una simile ingiunzione il segno di un significato riposto o di un invito alla saggezza che non possedevo. Eppure ero stato anche il primo a conoscere il potere autentico delle voci; le avevo viste accanirsi su Potter, sino a definire i contorni di una verità costruita a misura di invenzione, ma del Prescelto non mi importava nulla: risultava altrettanto sensato dire che in fin dei conti scontava il giusto fio per una popolarità di cui non aveva merito.  
La fama aveva costruito la sua grandezza e la fama meritava pure di seppellirla, secondo le simmetrie scontate di un mondo in cui le rispondenze non sono mai casuali, ma sintomatiche di un ordine superiore in cui ogni fattucchiere si muove.   
Le voci, però, come un’onda implacabile e imprevedibile, si muovono secondo correnti che non è dato di prevedere.   
Non puoi sapere chi sarà il prossimo bersaglio, né quanto a lungo quest’ultimo resisterà alla furia implacabile della maldicenza. Fin dagli esordi di quel settimo anno a Hogwarts – come se il sesto non me ne avesse poi dato un assaggio – intuivo d’essere destinato a divenire il bersaglio d’ogni maldicenza, ma con quell’arroganza che avrebbe dovuto salvare le apparenze e isolarmi sotto il cristallo invulnerabile della mia casta, mi dicevo pure che non fosse nulla di tanto spaventoso da non poter esser fronteggiato a testa alta, come sempre avevo sfidato chiunque osasse porsi sul mio cammino.   
Avevo sottovalutato la sicurezza del nascere Malfoy, e dunque del fatto che mi muovessi in un universo di untuosità clientelari e omissioni tattiche. Non ero io a essere pronto per la vita, ma l’esistenza a farsi malleabile e morbida al passaggio del mio nome. Per quanto poco valessi, insomma, una strana alchimia di circostanze spingeva affinché mi sovrastimassi o ignorassi la realtà dei fatti.   
L’incarcerazione di mio padre stracciò le cortine dell’inganno condannandomi alla paura e facendo sì che le voci mi assalissero con il loro alito venefico, minando ogni sicurezza residua. Le voci, del resto, non avevano scelto solo il sottoscritto quale loro vittima, ma in un gioco perverso di relazioni e riflessi, scelsero di saldare il mio nome a quello di Hermione Granger. Non l’avrei mai ammesso pubblicamente – non allora, almeno – ma quell’imprevisto non mi pareva tanto seccante quanto provvidenziale. Non ero più solo: in un modo o nell’altro, c’era qualcuno che sorbiva il mio stesso calice e ne divideva il veleno.   
Come nascono le voci?   
La pericolosità sta nel fondamento oggettivo; la gemma della maldicenza non è mai una vera menzogna, altrimenti la circolazione della fama sola concorrerebbe a svelarne la falsità e a esaurirla. Il vero diffamatore sa che deve muovere piuttosto dal nucleo di una mezza verità: se racconti il fatto da un angolo sbieco, non a caso, ne discenderà che tutti si convinceranno sia storto e contorto come l’hai illustrato. Nessuno, poi, potrebbe rimproverarti perché l’hai lasciato immaginare.   
Ci trovarono in un luogo isolato, abbracciati. Meglio: la Granger piangeva e stringeva il mio corpo esanime. Tutti stavano festeggiando, eccetto noi. L’impressione che chi vide ebbe fu quella di un consesso solitario, da innamorati segreti, da intese silenziose.   
Quelli che per Hogwarts erano sempre stati nemici naturali si svelavano all’improvviso in una luce del tutto nuova, che luce non era, visto che si fondava piuttosto sulle tenebre della diffidenza e del pregiudizio. Entrambi sapevamo quanto falsa fosse una simile illazione, poiché nulla, nei reciproci contatti, aveva mai parlato altra lingua che non fosse puro e semplice disprezzo.   
Oggi, tuttavia, a dieci anni da quei giorni, mi chiedo davvero quale odio e quale disprezzo possa provare un ragazzino, che della vita – davvero – ignora le sfumature essenziali.   
Restava il fatto che ci sentissimo orribilmente danneggiati da quelle dicerie e, per uno strano gioco del Caso (o forse perché era già scritto), il desiderio ossessivo di stornarle o confutarle fu proprio quel che finì con il legarci in modo indissolubile. Prima ancora che riuscissimo a realizzare, cioè, che quelle dicerie non ci infastidivano, le voci si erano inverate.   
Probabilmente chi soffrì più la situazione fu proprio Hermione. Per mio conto avevo avuto già un paio di mesi di infamia e tutto l’agio di abituarmi alle illazioni più violente e fastidiose. Per altro, come ragazzo, non potevo soffrire davvero di una leggenda che mi voleva comunque vittorioso sul fronte della più imprevista e complicata delle conquiste.   
La Granger mi odiava – era risaputo – ma l’avevo fatta capitolare: l’incidente poteva aiutarmi a guadagnare persino i punti che avevo perduto dopo l’incarcerazione di mio padre. Sarei stato un figlio davvero degno di Lucius Malfoy se fossi riuscito a elaborare un calcolo tanto sottile su di un fortunale imprevisto, sino a farne un mezzo funzionale ai miei scopi, ma se avessi avuto una simile abilità neppure mi sarei mai trovato in una posizione come quella che occupavo.   
Avevo deriso Potter per l’evidenza grottesca con cui aveva accusato l’assalto dei Dissennatori, ma non ero certo stato da meno. A dispetto del Prescelto, per altro, avevo persino accanto qualcuno in grado di difendermi; eppure, come fu evidente, non bastò. Come quel mostro mi fu addosso, per certo attratto dall’aura dell’horcrux che indossavo senza colpa e senza la minima consapevolezza, persi i sensi. L’ultima sensazione davvero nitida che avevo avuto era stata tattile e, soprattutto, orribile; per proteggermi avevo teso le braccia contro il mio aggressore. Forse l’avevo privato del suo cappuccio o di qualunque altro schermo celasse la sua orribile forma: rammento però sotto le dita la sensazione di viscido disfacimento che mi diede forse un cranio già decomposto.   
Era qualcosa di molto simile a quel che avevo provato in presenza di Voldemort, ma non c’era alcuna luce e alcuna posa che potesse salvarmi dal bisogno di manifestare il mio orrore. Passai dall’incoscienza al delirio senza soluzione di continuità: fui infatti colto da una febbre violentissima, che mi protesse dal confronto immediato con un mondo che non era più quello che mi aveva salutato la mattina del trentuno ottobre.   
Le voci si diffusero. Si alimentarono con furia incontrollata, cercarono polpa da sfibrare e vittime da torturare: trovarono una mezzosangue orgogliosa, ritta e fiera sulle proprie posizioni, fedele a se stessa e alla propria onestà. Un bastione invincibile? Forse, ma pure lo scoglio in cui quelle onde di maldicenza purissima potevano infrangersi, rompendosi poi nei mille rivoli angusti e pericolosi dei mormorii soffocati e delle risatine leggere, che chiunque sa riconoscere come chiaro segno della propria disgrazia.   
“È un bel guaio. Ed è tutta colpa tua,” mi disse quando davvero non mi aspettavo di rivederla – e ignoravo che avessi sì una colpa: quella di averla in fondo costretta a perdere la verginità per una stupida ripicca. “Pensano tutti che stiamo insieme.”   
Riesumai una delle espressioni più aristocraticamente shockate del mio repertorio, ma non potrei negare che stessi recitando. Non mi ero mai innamorato e dunque ero del tutto nuovo a quello strano turbamento che molti avevano già sperimentato; tanto nuovo da non capire neppure d’essere uno delle tante, scontate vittime di quel morbo, se all’improvviso mi trovavo a pensare che non fosse poi così orribile ritrovarsi associato a una sporca mezzosangue.   
A ben vedere – e non mi fa certo onore ammetterlo, ma ho già detto che questa è una storia triste. Per il mio orgoglio senz’altro – quel che temevo di più era la reazione di Weasley, che non avrebbe accettato di vedersi spodestato da qualcuno per il quale non aveva mai provato abbastanza simpatia da non sognare forse di spezzargli il collo, prima o poi. E ora, a dir la verità, ne aveva persino le ragioni.   
In ogni caso non fu un problema che si pose nell’immediato, poiché, come ho già detto, i miei nervi non ressero l’urto di quell’ennesimo fortunale. Le febbri cerebrali sono un affare da signorine e da operette babbane, ma non si può domandare a se stessi di imparare a stare al mondo da eroi, se sino a un pugno di mesi prima ci si rotolava nella bambagia di un Manor. Furono giorni di delirio e incubi scomposti, del tutto privi di una loro coerenza e buoni al più a peggiorare quella che era una già fragile stabilità emotiva. Da quel che seppi poi, Hermione fu la sola a chiedere di me. Pansy non si vide e sapevo di non poterla colpevolizzare in alcun modo: per quanto non l’avessero colpita in modo diretto, del resto, le voci umiliavano anche lei, facendole intendere che esistevano ragioni per la mia freddezza che poco o nulla avevano a che fare con i turbamenti del mio passato e l’incarcerazione di mio padre. Aveva diciotto anni, era bella, si era lasciata baciare e mi aveva regalato il suo corpo nelle prime, timide esplorazioni di un mistero cui era tanto poco elegante alludere che la mia ignoranza in materia ne riusciva quasi scusata: eppure, all’improvviso, le avevo chiesto di farsi da parte.   
Pansy, come il Draco Malfoy che non sarei più stato, non era abituata a perdere. Non era neppure abituata all’idea di potere – o dovere – considerare una mezzosangue come una rivale, perché nel mondo perfetto in cui avevamo vissuto sino a quel momento non c’era spazio che per noi stessi: per Purosangue orgogliosi e del tutto padroni del destino.   
Mi capitò d’intuirlo allora e comprenderlo appieno poi che fossimo illusi e sciocchi come tutti i ragazzi: Voldemort non era un purosangue; non v’era bisogno di famiglie blasonate per raggiungere l’eccellenza, esattamente come non ne aveva avuto bisogno la Granger per salvarmi la vita.   
Mentirei se dicessi che una parte di me non si sia sentita umiliata – sì, credo che sia il termine più appropriato – nel realizzare a chi dovessi la mia salvezza, ma se uno riflette pure su quella che era all’epoca la mia posizione a Hogwarts, altrettanto prontamente realizzerà che v’era pure non poco sollievo nel sapere che per qualcuno la mia vita rappresentava forse una seccatura, ma anche un valore.   
Fu all’epoca che cominciai a familiarizzare con l’idea della gratitudine e a trastullarmi con una memoria di lei che mi avrebbe portato a cedere le armi.   
Al contempo Hermione sfidava il suo presente e il suo passato per una colpa che non aveva commesso.   
Mi chiedo se non sia stata proprio quella la spinta definitiva verso l’ultima risoluzione. Il mio orgoglio, però, mi chiede ancora di sperare che fosse puro e irrazionale amore quel che di lì a poco seguì, persino se la sua stupida onestà le aveva imposto di regalarsi a Weasley._   
   
Hermione Granger percepì con atterrito nitore d’aver macchiato il suo profilo immacolato quando il giorno successivo alla pessima avventura si destò nel proprio baldacchino e realizzò che c’era il solo Grattastinchi a palesare un minimo interesse per la sua presenza. Nessuna delle sue compagne di stanza mostrò di averla notata, con un’ostentazione tanto manifesta da rendere l’impressione del contrario – che fosse cioè perfettamente visibile, ma poco o nulla gradita.   
Stordita dai ricordi confusi e da circostanze che persino la sua straordinaria vena logica faticava non poco a organizzare, non aveva dato peso a quella circostanza, ripromettendosi di chiarire il dovuto non appena il suo stomaco fosse stato abbastanza pieno da rendere pensabile ragionare – attività che è notorio da digiuni riesca poco e male.   
Era stato nella Sala Grande, nondimeno, che si era vista costretta a fare i conti con quel che aveva sino a quel momento relegato in un minuscolo stanzino della propria coscienza, una specie di sottoscala delle omissioni vantaggiose: un silenzio sepolcrale aveva accolto i suoi passi e ancor più gelida era stata l’accoglienza dalle parti di Grifondoro, se si considerava il fatto che Wealsey aveva lasciato la tavolata come aveva accennato a sedersi.   
Ginny, forse per solidarietà con il fratello, forse per ragioni tutte sue – ma non meno decise nello stoccarle la condanna – aveva adottato la stessa tattica di Lavanda: aiutarla a sentirsi tanto trasparente da desiderare di scomparire. Solo Harry sembrava sospeso su di un dubbio ragionevole e imbarazzato, fosse pure perché, a guardare alla storia con un minimo di buonsenso, era evidente ch’esistesse tra loro un debito morale non del tutto trascurabile e legato a circostanze analoghe.   
Hermione Granger era una di quelle rare ragazze che ai pettegolezzi preferisce l’azione. Si sentiva ben poco portata per quell’attività che molte sue coetanee sublimavano in lunghe e articolate concioni ispirate dai soggetti più inutili e più disparati. La sua discrezione, nondimeno, proprio e soprattutto perché aliena alla prassi delle chiacchiere di corridoio, la rendeva vulnerabile, in quanto incapace di adeguarsi alla logica – per altro priva di logica – delle _voci_. Aveva patito in silenzio il crescente disagio che le veniva dal sentirsi oggetto di una riprovazione incomprensibile, trangugiando con un appetito ormai inesistente la propria colazione, prima di alzarsi a propria volta, recuperare i propri libri e sperare che qualche teorema aritmantico l’aiutasse a venire a capo della curiosa e ingarbugliata matassa che aveva preso il posto della sua ordinata e logica esistenza. L’unico vantaggio delle lezioni, per la verità – e Hermione aveva avuto modo di realizzarlo – era che il suo sguardo doveva concentrarsi su qualche centimetro di pergamena piuttosto che sul restante uditorio, amichevole per il resto come un branco di draghi idrofobi.   
Se mai avesse provato simpatia per la Parkinson, poi, senz’altro l’indisponente riprovazione con cui la fissava quel muso da carlino avrebbe concorso per sempre a stemperare persino il più amichevole proposito.   
“ _Mi chiedo proprio cosa diavolo abbiano da fissarmi tutti. Un Patronus-lontra è qualcosa di così ridicolo?_ ” aveva mormorato tra sé, mentre percorreva a passi furiosi il parco esterno all’ingresso principale, sferzata da un vento gelido che già recava con sé l’odore della neve.   
Una risata sommessa l’aveva fatta trasalire, benché la vista della promessa interlocutrice sola bastasse a stornare l’idea di una qualunque minaccia.   
Luna era – come suggeriva il suo soprannome – completamente _svitata_ , ma non certo cattiva. Hermione doveva anzi convenire con un certo disagio di non aver mai conosciuto una persona più indifesa, al punto che per prima avrebbe dovuto ricordare – e rimproverarsi di conseguenza – il candore con cui Lunatica aveva un giorno ammesso la propria perfetta soddisfazione per quel surrogato di amicizia che le era stato concesso – e mai più reso.   
In quel frangente in cui si trovava a vestire senza comprenderne le ragioni la veste dell’ _infrequentabile_ , però, Luna la stupiva per l’ennesima volta, avvicinandola senza timore: insensibile alle _voci_ o forse molto più sensibile di quel che non concedesse la crudeltà dei loro anni.   
“Davvero pensi che sia per il Patronus? A me le lontre piacciono. Sono carine,” aveva osservato con quella sua voce un po’ cantilenante, non sgradevole, ma adatta senz’altro all’icona stralunata che era.   
L’aveva fissata perplessa, indecisa su quel che avrebbe dovuto o potuto fare. La tentazione era quella di volgerle le spalle e fingere di non averla vista, tanto più che non immaginava quale vantaggio avrebbe potuto trarre dal trovarsi coinvolta in una discussione che, poco ma sicuro, non avrebbe avuto alcun esito ragionevole.   
Dall’altro pesava la sua educazione, la sua incapacità di mostrare indifferenza nei confronti di chi sapeva più debole e svantaggiato – un’attitudine da pasionaria che era nata con gli elfi domestici, ma che minacciava di divenire un crisma sostanzioso e cronico della sua personalità – e, forse, anche il bisogno di sentirsi ancora parte di una realtà sociale, altrimenti votata alla sua esclusione.   
“No, era così per dire,” le aveva replicato, sedendo su uno dei gradoni di marmo della scalinata. Luna l’aveva imitata, trastullandosi con le lunghe ciocche di un biondo slavato, che nella luce pallida dell’inverno sembrava ancora più evanescente. Qualche foglia secca s’era intrecciata a quelle chiome di lino, conferendole a tratti l’aspetto di una driade svanita, ma non pareva se ne desse pena, come nulla di terreno o pratico sembrava interessarla.   
“Ieri sera era davvero molto vicino. L’ho pensato guardando il cielo,” l’aveva sentita mormorare dopo poco, senza tentare di stabilire neppure la minima connessione logica con quella bozza di discorso appena inaugurata.   
“Cosa?”   
“Il Male. C’è qualcosa che lo sta chiamando. Proprio qui a Hogwarts.”   
Hermione Granger aveva maledetto con tutta se stessa il momento in cui aveva accettato quel confronto, recriminando con forza contro la sua stupida suggestionabilità e ancor più verso una bionda slavata che profetizzava alla Cooman, ma con una convinzione e una ieraticità, che sempre erano mancate a quella ciarlatana. Restava il fatto che un brivido gelido le era corso lungo la schiena, a rivivere proprio malgrado gli infiniti istanti in cui il gelido afflato del mostro era stato su di lei, costringendola a non tremare quando avrebbe piuttosto avuto voglia di piangere. Soprattutto le parole di Luna la invitavano a rilevare altro, solleticando quel suo ingegno tanto acuto quanto arrogante nel voler agire solo: il Dissennatore sembrava fin dal principio aver designato il proprio bersaglio.   
Memore delle preziose lezioni di Lupin – per non parlare poi di quel che aveva appreso sul campo – Hermione sapeva alla perfezione come quelle creature non fossero dotate di altro intelletto che non una vorace brama di vita. A guardare la situazione con un minimo di senso critico, pertanto, era più ragionevole che aggredissero chi possedeva l’aura più luminosa e volitiva, non chi rantolava oltre l’intercapedine di un robusto scaffale. Eppure il Dissennatore si era gettato su Malfoy come se… _Come se cosa?_   
Si era massaggiata le tempie, intorpidita da quel vortice di pensieri che a tratti sembrava tanto denso da poterla soffocare senza pietà. Una mano elegante e forte si era posata sulla sua spalla, facendola nuovamente sussultare. Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo, però, aveva trovato l’espressione risoluta e onesta di Goldstein.   
“Luna fa a volte dei discorsi un po’ sconclusionati, ma è un’impressione che abbiamo avuto in molti. Che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell’aria, cioè…” l’aveva sentito considerare, mentre prendeva posto accanto all’altra Corvonero. Hermione l’aveva fissato con una certa sorpresa, senza troppo curarsi di quella che, nei fatti, poteva suonare come una fissità piuttosto offensiva.   
Un altro Caposcuola si era degnato di rivolgerle la parola e, circostanza ancora più inverosimile, aveva sfiorato il capo di Luna con una specie di carezza affettuosa.   
“Ti stupisce il fatto che non stia spettegolando insieme agli altri?” l’aveva apostrofata sorridendo.   
“Questo senz’altro. Poi davvero mi piacerebbe tanto sapere cosa ci sarebbe da dire sul mio conto, se non che quello di ieri è stato senz’altro il peggior Halloween della mia vita!”   
Goldstein e Luna si erano fissati per qualche istante, prima di ridere di gusto.   
“Be’? Non mi pare molto divertente!”   
Anthony l’aveva guardata con simpatia, prima di regalarle un buffetto affettuoso. “Ti facevo più fantasiosa. Il problema è proprio questo, Hermione. Tutti sono piuttosto convinti del contrario!”   
“Che?”   
“Temo che sarai costretta a parlare pubblicamente del tuo rapporto con Malfoy, o decideranno del nome dei vostri figli prima ancora che cominci la prossima settimana.”


	33. Violata

_Violata. Se mi avessero chiesto una parola per descrivere il mio stato d’animo in quel momento – il momento della rivelazione di Anthony, cioè – avrei potuto usare solo quello stupido, essenziale aggettivo. Che poi stupido non era affatto, e neppure troppo essenziale. Spalle al muro davanti a una situazione che non solo non riconoscevo come mia, ma che ero pure sicura di non aver concorso a creare.  
Per certo alla vita avrei domandato di meglio che non trovarmi rinchiusa in biblioteca con un Malfoy e per giunta in balia di un Dissennatore, no?   
No: pareva proprio che quel dettaglio fosse stato riassorbito dal flusso ininterrotto di chiacchiere che, chissà per quale contorta ragione, finivano con il risultare credibili persino al mio orecchio. Non che avessi dimenticato quella che era stata la concretezza inoppugnabile del mio terrore e la disperata voglia di salvarmi che mi aveva percorsa al dunque, ma è tangibile come le voci finiscano con il confondere tutto, fosse pure perché ti raccontano la verità frammentandola in modo che tu non possa riconoscerla. Neppure se è la tua.   
Violata e furibonda.   
Con i pettegolezzi di un mucchio di stupidi che non parevano avere la minima coscienza che Hogwarts fosse vulnerabile all’orrore – e dunque fossero tutti vittime potenziali. Con quelli che credevo fossero amici e alleati e dunque avrebbero dovuto conoscermi abbastanza da non farsi fuorviare. Con Ron, soprattutto, che neppure sembrava in grado di riconoscere la sincerità delle labbra che l’avevano baciato. E con me stessa, perché in un passato non troppo remoto non mi era mai capitato di precipitare nel grigio dell’ambiguità.   
Hermione Granger era sempre stata o bianca o nera: all’improvviso, per contro, si trovava imprigionata in una dimensione senza senso e senza scampo.   
Mi alzai di scatto, precipitandomi come una furia all’interno della scuola. I Grifondoro erano tutti raccolti nella sala studio, secondo posti che in sette anni avevano finito con l’appartenerci sino al punto che non v’era neppure bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo per sapere chi sarebbe stato il nostro interlocutore. La sedia prospiciente Weasley, ch’era sempre stata mia, nondimeno, quel pomeriggio era occupata da una consapevole Lavanda: consapevole in quanto lo sguardo che mi diede, tra l’ansioso e il divertito, implicava che stesse aspettando il mio arrivo, fosse pure per studiare la relativa reazione. L’avrei presa a schiaffi o avrei pianto – nel mondo babbano è anche così che le ragazze risolvono i conflitti territoriali – tuttavia avevo ancora intatto il mio orgoglio, la mia voglia di combattere e, soprattutto, non avevo la minima intenzione di darmi per vinta prima di aver saggiato in concreto il fiele della sconfitta.   
E noi Granger sappiamo essere ossi durissimi.   
Posai con uno schianto secco i miei libri sul tavolo, proprio davanti a lei. “Questo è il mio posto, Lavanda,” le sibilai gelida. “Ti sono grata per averlo scaldato in mia vece, ma ora vorrei parlare con il mio ragazzo di un affare privato. Perciò, se non ti spiace….”   
Non ero mai stata melliflua, insinuante e prevaricatoria, ma in quell’occasione lo fui. Sottolineai volutamente ‘ il mio ragazzo’, per imprimere il crisma di un possesso che ora so non possa mai essere rivendicato, se l’altra parte è una creatura di sangue e di emozioni. Io non possedevo Ron, nei fatti, come Weasley non poteva rivendicare alcun diritto sul mio cuore.   
Poteva darsi che Draco mi avesse contagiata, come che fossi cresciuta e dunque mi stessi sempre più avvicinando alle armi (non sempre pulite) degli adulti.   
La Brown si allontanò più intimidita che non stupita, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata eloquente a Ron, il quale, per propria parte, fece per seguirla. Mi morsi le labbra, feci leva su tutto il mio coraggio e strinsi forte il suo polso. “Per favore,” gli mormorai, con un tono che era al contempo un ordine e una supplica.   
Weasley è sempre stato un tipo impetuoso, forse proprio lo stereotipo dello sportivo, abbastanza compreso nel proprio ruolo di maschio e ben poco incline alle concessioni. Ma è anche generoso come pochi e, in profondità, se non abbastanza sensibile da cogliere le sfumature delle urgenze, senz’altro abbastanza tenero da farsi corrompere. Sospetto poi che avesse una gran voglia di confrontarsi per primo con la verità, ma temesse che domandare – anziché chiudersi in una sdegnata pratica di elusione – fosse una debolezza che avrebbe reso ancora più umiliata la sua disfatta.   
Una logica da maschio in tutto e per tutto, bisognava convenire.   
Esitò un poco, prima di replicare con evidente disagio: “Non qui.” Nei fatti bastava sollevare lo sguardo per capire che ci fissassero tutti, neppure il nostro fosse uno di quegli incontri diplomatici destinati a mutare le sorti del mondo.   
A diciassette, diciotto anni ti senti il centro dell’Universo, e tutto il mio piccolo cosmo interiore dipendeva da un pugno di parole che non avrebbe comunque mai reso la profondità di quel che percepivo.   
Ero così innamorata di Ron da temere all’ipotesi di perderlo? Ecco: questa è davvero una buona domanda. È curioso, perché a guardare gli eventi sulla distanza mi pare ora così chiaro che fosse solo la gelosia di una vecchia amica a guidare le mie ansie, che davvero mi chiedo come avessi potuto confondere quelle braci tiepide con la lava dell’amore. Mi era bastato conquistarlo ed essere davvero la sua ragazza, per spegnere poco a poco il fuoco con cui l’avevo idealizzato.   
Ron era diventato un ragazzo piuttosto attraente, pur senza essere bellissimo come suo fratello Bill. Era divertente, a tratti persino buffo, ma non era quel che cercavo davvero. In lui respirava ancora troppo del primo bambino che mi avesse mai umiliata e fatta piangere pubblicamente, perché potesse accompagnarsi alla giovane donna che stavo diventando. Non era nulla di desueto, poi: a tendere davvero l’orecchio al mormorio dei ricordi, avrei potuto sentire la voce carica di buonsenso di mia madre pronosticarmi altrettanto.   
Non eravamo cresciuti secondo uno stesso ritmo, e il mio mi portava altrove.   
In quel momento, però, proprio perché per prima ero infantile e spaventata e bisognosa di fissare i limiti del mio ego e della mia presenza a Hogwarts, Ron rappresentava un’ancora essenziale: c’era sempre stato, come un orizzonte definito nella nebbia grigia in cui brancolavo malamente.   
Su di noi spirava ancora un vento freddo e inospitale, che concorreva ad aumentare il disagio con cui ci confrontavamo in quell’ora, indecisi su quale parte fosse più conveniente recitare. Non ci sfiorammo neppure come uscimmo, né lo facemmo quando la certezza di essere soli ci concesse di respirare liberamente.   
“Cosa vuoi?” mi disse Ron, con una rudezza che forse rappresentava un goffo tentativo di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo, se non addirittura la paura di essere stato tradito in profondità in quei sentimenti che escludono il perdono.   
“Voglio la verità. Voglio sentirla da te!” gli dissi con la voce che mi tremava appena, tanto prossima ero al mio punto di rottura. Gli avevo pianto mille volte davanti e non era mai stato in grado d’impedirlo, né consolarmi: allora non era quel che cercavo, quanto rispetto. Volevo che mi mostrasse il coraggio dissennato che avevo amato, assumendosi la responsabilità dell’odio che pareva proprio dovesse dividerci.   
“La verità? Non sono io che ho mentito, Hermione,” mi scoccò con una scintilla di manifesto sarcasmo, che tuttavia ora so fosse più accidentale che non voluta. Per fare dell’ironia crudele bisogna essere freddi e calcolatori: quel che Ron non sarebbe mai stato.   
“Io non ho mai mentito!” gridai quasi con rabbia. “Nessuno mi ha chiesto niente, s’è per questo! Non me ne avete data neppure l’opportunità!”   
Mi asciugai rabbiosa le palpebre, senza smettere mai di fissarlo. Ron era a disagio e si vedeva. Senz’altro aveva avvertito il nucleo razionale e inconfutabile di quel che gli avevo detto, ma nella sua stupida vocazione al machismo nessuno aveva pensato che fosse possibile inserire un tasto che riavvolgesse il nastro al momento opportuno.   
“Non mi sembrava che ci fosse molto da chiedere!” aveva tuttavia replicato con la violenza latente e rabbiosa di chi è costretto ad assumere una posizione di difesa per difetto di argomenti. “Era tutto molto chiaro!”   
Rimasi in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarmi a Ron tanto da presso che il suo mento mi sfiorava la fronte. “Se qualcuno uscisse ora dal portone principale, Ron,” mormorai con un filo di voce, “penserebbe che ci stiamo baciando. Invece non ne hai la minima intenzione, no?”  
Weasley rimase spiazzato: rigido e immobile quasi gli avessi posto innanzi un basilisco.   
“Come vedi c’è sempre qualcosa da chiedere. Pure quando le conclusioni sembrano scontate.”   
Chiusi gli occhi, percependo il battito accelerato del suo cuore e la profondità del suo respiro. Poi, con un’incertezza che rendeva il gesto ancora più prezioso, con un braccio mi cinse e le spalle e con le labbra bevve le mie lacrime.   
“Scusami. Sono un idiota. È solo che eri con Malfoy… Così…”   
Aprii di nuovo gli occhi e lo fissai sgomenta. “Che vuol dire che ero con Malfoy? Non crederai davvero che l’abbia fatto di proposito!”   
A disagio, Ron si era discosto di nuovo, arruffandosi i capelli per darsi un tono. “Voglio dire che sembravi molto preoccupata per lui. Ecco… Non sarebbe da te. Tutto qui.”   
Fu allora che qualcosa scattò nella mia mente. Qualcosa che seguiva un ingranaggio già in moto da tempo, ma che solo in quel momento aveva concluso la propria corsa con il click fatale.   
Ecco, Ron aveva ammesso qualcosa che già sospettavo, ma che non volevo raccontarmi perché mi umiliava troppo.   
Hermione Granger era noiosa. Punto.   
Tutti si aspettavano che si muovesse secondo geometrie sue, al punto che quando si trovava coinvolta nell’imprevisto diventava quasi impossibile riconoscerla per quella che era. Anche Ron mi trovava scontata: così fedele a un canovaccio già steso che se aveva voglia di solleticarsi l’ego e trastullarsi un po’ tornava da Lavanda, una cretina che gli aveva affibbiato un soprannome ancora più insulso. È strano come nell’adolescenza tutto somigli all’infrangersi dei marosi contro la riva. Non c’è un vero ordine, eppure esiste una qualche prevedibilità tediosa nel moto che, poco alla volta, si definisce.   
Non potevo fuggire a una regola già data: la mia unicità, in quel momento, stava piuttosto nel fatto che fossi viva, fossi lì e avessi deciso d’essere diversa, come se davvero fosse possibile rinunciare a quel che si è.   
Affondai le dita nei suoi capelli e lo baciai all’improvviso sulla bocca, ma non fu un bacio adolescenziale, inesperto e ancora innocente – all’epoca non potevo sapere ch’esistessero baci in grado di trasformare una donna in miele, ma il mio istinto me lo suggeriva.   
Ron trasalì stupito, quasi mi fossi davvero trasformata in una gorgone o in una qualche schifosa creatura da Necronomikon, e in quella sua espressione attonita, più che mai, trovai tutto il mio coraggio.   
“Pensi ancora che sia così prevedibile, Ron?”  
Abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì lievemente. Inebriata dalla consapevolezza che mia – tutta mia – fosse l’iniziativa di quell’impresa, smisi di cercarmi nella razionalità di un cavillo, per assecondare l’irrazionale di una nuova pulsione. Volevo essere una nuova Hermione e qualcuno doveva aiutarmi. Quel qualcuno, come immaginavo da tempo, cullandone solo il piacere, sarebbe stato Ron.   
Ancora oggi non mi pento di quel che ho fatto, né della scelta: fosse o meno amore, Weasley provava nei miei confronti sentimenti caldi e accoglienti. Non mi avrebbe mai usata, non forse quanto – sebbene senza avvedermene – stessi usando lui. Eppure quel che accadde si aprì come l’ultima ferita: un senso di perdita e di distacco che produsse effetti opposti a quelli che avevo postulato. Fu come se, proprio nel momento in cui avrei dovuto sentirmi del tutto parte di Ron, la cifra dei miei sentimenti si fosse materializzata innanzi ai miei occhi: ed era opaca.   
Il piacere che non venne – offuscato piuttosto dalle lacrime dell’inesperienza – l’assurdità della situazione e persino quella specie di coazione che avevo esercitato, m’insegnarono che non tutti i sogni nel loro concretarsi producono felicità. A volte quel che si desidera davvero è il mezzo e il fine: il sogno dunque. Avevo avuto l’insulsa pretesa di stringerlo tra le dita, come forte stringevo quelle di Ron, respirando un odore che non sapevo riconoscere, e come un Basilisco, avevo trasformato le perle della mia fantasia in ciottoli di pietra. Senza rimedio.   
Comunque fosse, pochi istanti prima che afferrassi la sua mano, la portassi con forza al mio petto e gli lasciassi intendere che quello era il giorno delle sorprese e delle rivalse, dei patti rinnovati e dei possessivi irrevocabili, non avvertivo che un’euforia liberatoria e malata, sovreccitata com’ero io, ancora piena dell’orrore di una tentata esecuzione, eppure – forse proprio per quello – tanto viva da chiedere di gridarlo.   
“Andiamo, Ron,” sussurrai, stringendo con forza le sue dita. Esitò per qualche istante, fissando la volta di pietra che ci aveva visti nemici e ora invece tanto vicini da vivere l’uno nel cuore dell’altro.   
Come avrei avuto modo di scoprire in seguito – quando l’età, le circostanze e persino la cornice si sarebbero mostrate complici e non nemiche del mistero più dolce e più sporco della reciproca appartenenza – v’’è una strana atmosfera che precede sempre il sesso, quasi lo spazio indovini quanto sta per accadere e si renda accogliente proprio a tal scopo. Non dovemmo scambiare parole superflue, né esplicitare oltre quel ch’era già in atto: superata l’incertezza iniziale, fu Ron che assunse il controllo della situazione, guidandomi lungo una via che conoscevamo bene entrambi e che, all’improvviso, ricordare era tanto dolce da far male al cuore. Ci saremmo amati non troppo lontano dal rifugio di Hagrid, in un capanno che aveva ricavato da un lembo dell’orto di zucche in cui – e sembravano secoli prima – attoniti avevamo assistito all’esecuzione di Fierobecco.   
In quell’occasione – non potrei mai dimenticarlo – l’avevo abbracciato per la prima volta e Ron mi aveva consolata. Ora, per contro, sarebbe stato lui a farmi piangere, per colpe, però, che appartenevano alle ombre della mia adolescenza.  
_   
Hermione Granger aveva realizzato per la prima volta come anche il silenzio fosse rumore: o, meglio, non fosse che un’invenzione retorica, poiché nella quiete di un pomeriggio che già si appressava a divenire sera, il crocchiare delle foglie secche sotto i suoi mocassini suonava deflagrante. Il suo cuore, del resto, batteva con una violenza più tumultuosa ancora, costringendola a fare i conti con le proprie emozioni e con l’invincibilità di un’onda emotiva che non poteva reprimere in alcun modo. Anche Ron sembrava teso e pallido, quasi il coraggio di un pugno d’attimi prima fosse evaporato sulle labbra di un ultimo bacio. Eppure Hermione sapeva che non avrebbero esitato: era il prezzo da pagare per diventare adulti, un obolo che altri avevano già versato e che sembrava pur sempre economico e conveniente a fronte di una promessa di libertà.   
In lontananza, i latrati del poderoso cane di Hagrid la costringevano a sussultare e a stringere con più forza le dita di Ron, finché non l’aveva visto volgersi nella sua direzione e scoccarle un’occhiata inequivocabile.  
“Penso che le mani mi serviranno. Evita di rompermela nel frattempo, che ne dici?”  
“Ma non c’è pericolo che…”   
Ron le aveva segno di tacere, mentre con cautela spingeva l’uscio della malconcia stamberga. L’aveva raggiunta un odore di chiuso, di erba tagliata e forse foglie decomposte. Nulla che somigliasse al prato fiorito delle sue fantasie più innocenti. “Di qui non passa mai nessuno dopo le tre. Il sole è troppo basso sull’orizzonte per lavorare. Perciò…”   
Weasley aveva chiuso la porta vetusta e cigolante, traendo infine un profondo sospiro. Il tramonto sarebbe giunto presto, inondandoli con le ultime lame di un’agonia quotidiana. Erano rimasti a specchiarsi nella reciproca incertezza, nudi e indifesi prima ancora d’esserlo davvero l’uno innanzi all’altra. Avevano desiderato un consesso solitario, pur di appartenersi per sempre: ora che l’avevano avuto, però, si sentivano davvero e irrimediabilmente soli.   
Hermione avrebbe sempre ricordato, però, il momento in cui Ron l’aveva abbracciata di nuovo, accarezzandole i capelli e lasciando che poi le dita scivolassero sino al collo della sua camicia immacolata. Le aveva sfilato il cravattino, mentre se ne stava con gli occhi bassi.   
I radi raggi che penetravano la baracca infiammavano d’oro i suoi capelli, accendendoli di una bellezza che l’aveva aiutata a sciogliere l’una dopo l’altra le briglie di una razionalità inesperta e controllata, da educanda e da vergine.   
Con un’efficienza sbrigativa – che molto diceva di quanto nuova fosse alla sensualità dell’amore – Hermione aveva slacciato l’uno dopo l’altro i bottoni della divisa, quasi fossero altrettanti sigilli di un pudico controllo, sino a denudare del tutto un petto che l’ultimo velo della biancheria non salvava dall’imporsi come adulto e generoso.   
Ron era rimasto a fissarla come ipnotizzato, fin quando, imbarazzata, non gli aveva mormorato: “Fa freddo, qui.” E allora anche Weasley aveva rotto ogni indugio e l’aveva imitata, lasciando che la propria camicia scivolasse in terra come un silenzioso velo. Poi, nervosamente, aveva completato un rito cui un’altra si affiancava, come compagna e forse giudice.   
Per quanto non esistessero parole in grado di verbalizzare un simile istante, sapevano entrambi che da quel momento in poi nei loro occhi un’altra impronta si sarebbe per sempre sovrapposta all’immagine oggettiva: spogliandosi di tutto, infatti, sarebbero stati sempre nudi allo sguardo dell’altro – una vista diversa da quella pittoresca e ciarlatana della Cooman, la percezione dell’amore letto nel corpo e negli odori. Gli stessi che avrebbero dovuto scoprire, definendo un contatto senza ritorno.   
Ron si era piegato su di lei e aveva cercato le sue labbra. Hermione aveva chiuso gli occhi, sforzandosi di contenere il tremito che nasceva dal freddo improvviso e dall’emozione di sentire quelle dita, prima strette alle sue, massaggiare con indolenza la curva dei suoi fianchi, risalire piano le geografie morbide del suo corpo da donna e modellarla secondo un calco che non sarebbe più stato quello della sua prima nascita.   
Qualcosa si sarebbe spezzato di lì a poco: l’aveva voluto e deciso con la consapevolezza suicida di un trasporto puramente emotivo. Da quel minuscolo orifizio, assieme al sangue di ogni sacrificio, la nuova Hermione avrebbe visto la luce.   
_  
Ero una ragazzina. Ero piena di me, dei miei sogni e, soprattutto, delle mie illusioni. Mi aspettavo che il sesso somigliasse a un bacio più profondo, a una simmetria perfetta di corpo e intenzioni. Invece c’era anche qualcosa di crudele in quel che avrei sperimentato.   
Crudele, in fin dei conti, come il sapore della vita che stavo sfidando.   
Non si diventa adulti senza morire un po’: in quell’istante, senza saperlo, uccidevo tutta la mia infanzia, aprendomi con il fiore che avevo regalato._


	34. Accelerazione

A diciassette anni ti aspetti che la vita sia gentile, invece l’evidenza ti colpisce come uno schiaffo senza che tu possa far nulla per evitarlo, perché è la stessa intensità di quel che vivi – e come lo vivi – a renderti indifeso e ridicolmente fragile.   
Hermione Granger lo realizzò come si accorse del freddo contro la propria pelle e dell’odore di abbandono e di vecchio che rendeva stagnante l’aria di un luogo che avrebbe voluto vestire della morbida seta del suo stesso desiderio. Invece, per quanto a lungo chiudesse gli occhi, nello sforzo convulso di raccogliere i sogni sotto le palpebre, la realtà era sempre lì, immutata e spoglia. Le braccia di Ron erano candide e forti, come caldo e accogliente era il suo corpo; riusciva ad avvertire il battito furioso del cuore di lui, mentre la guidava fino a un covone di vecchia paglia che avrebbe scaldato nuovi desideri.   
Le aveva sussurrato “Hai paura, Hermione?” ma si era limitata a scrollare il capo, per non fargli leggere nel tremito della propria voce tutta l’evidenza di una menzogna.   
_Sì, aveva paura.  
_ Era divorata dall’infernale terrore di non essere altezza, di essere troppo brutta o troppo inesperta o troppo fredda o troppo goffa, senza domandarsi neppure per un istante se quelli non fossero pure i timori di Ron, il ragazzo che doveva farla donna senza neppure quasi sapere per primo cosa significasse essere un uomo.   
Piccoli steli induriti dal tempo avevano punto la sua pelle, acuendo assieme a ogni sua percezione anche il senso di estraneità rispetto a una cornice che pure per prima aveva costruito. Le labbra di Ron avevano sfiorato ancora il suo petto, a lungo indugiando sulle cuspidi appuntite dei suoi capezzoli. Aveva avvertito l’umida carezza della sua lingua, che con piccoli tocchi inesperti sembrava voler assorbire la memoria di quelle nuove geografie. Somigliava a una specie di solletico giocoso, ma non esisteva nulla nelle sue più infantili memorie che ricordasse davvero l’alchimia magica di quei momenti. Aveva sospirato in profondità, stendendo le braccia e accarezzando così a propria volta la curva delle spalle di Ron. Era curioso realizzare all’improvviso in quanti modi diversi fosse possibile sfiorarsi, possedersi, trovarsi vinti da un’emozione ch’era invece sempre stata lì, in punta di polpastrello. Era quasi indossare nuove lenti per guardare la vita e trovarsi padroni di un senso che non si assimilava né al tatto, né alla vista, eppure li comprendeva entrambi.   
L’ambiente era freddo, spoglio e umido; sulla pelle candida di Ron s’increspavano piccole perle di sudore, come tanti cristalli su di un manto di neve. Si era sollevata un poco e li aveva raccolti sulle labbra, scoprendovi un sapore che era salso come il mare e dolce quasi come solo il desiderio. Ron le aveva baciato le palpebre, allontanandole i capelli dal viso e continuando a guardarla, neppure la vedesse per la prima volta. Eppure Hermione sapeva bene fosse così: in quella nudità respirava tanto l’onestà dei loro sentimenti, quanto un volto che, nella sua indifesa autenticità, non avevano ancora mai offerto all’altro.   
Ron aveva abbassato lo sguardo, piegato al suo fianco, mentre con indolenza tracciava invisibili cerchi contro il suo addome. “Sei diventata una donna,” aveva mormorato, con un tono che sapeva di affetto, meraviglia e forse nostalgia.   
Gli aveva sorriso, sporgendosi su di lui e baciandolo ancora – e scoprendo che la sua pelle non era più immacolata e liscia come quella di un bambino, ma solleticava le labbra una peluria bionda e spessa, che un giorno, forse, gli avrebbe dato un’aria selvaggia o trasandata o misteriosa o forse avrebbe solo parlato dello scorrere inesorabile del tempo.   
“Ho diciassette anni, ricordi?” gli aveva detto senza autentica ironia, poiché era la prima a sorprendersi dello scorrere dei giorni, come pure dell’oceano di ricordi che quella marea inghiottiva e restituiva metamorfici, quasi ciottoli livellati dalle onde. “Già,” aveva detto lui, senza smettere di accarezzarla e sfiorare con le dita ogni sua curva, neppure fosse creta destinata all’inventiva di un vasaio. Hermione seguiva ipnotizzata ogni suo movimento, dimenticando le appartenessero i fianchi rotondi e poi quelle lunghe cosce bianche, su cui le mani di Ron scivolavano trasognate. Le piaceva pensare di poter essere ancora oggetto e soggetto di un momento, apprendere e sussurrare consigli, mentre viveva nel cuore emozioni inedite e travolgenti. Era presuntuosa e inesperta: lo sapeva, com’era consapevole del piacere sottile e incerto che saliva, di quando in quando, nel sapersi desiderata e sfiorata con la cautela dovuta a un capolavoro. Le piaceva soprattutto quella strana incertezza che a tratti velava lo sguardo di Ron, quasi ogni carezza fosse una specie di ‘ _Posso?_ ’ appena sussurrato. Era qualcosa che la faceva sentire sicura e protetta; forse l’unico dettaglio che le suggerisse come anche l’intimità potesse somigliare a qualcosa di dolce, appena accennato: scambiarsi l’odore nello sfiorarsi delle epidermidi e dei sospiri trattenuti.   
Aveva abbassato ancora le palpebre, supina tra steli rinsecchiti e giallastri, che le solleticavano la pelle e mantenevano vivo ogni senso – troppo vivo: quando aveva avvertito con evidenza le labbra di Ron sfiorare l’interno delle sue cosce e poi morire in un pube inviolato e ricciuto, per quanto pure le sembrasse nuova e piacevole quella sensazione imprevista, si era morsa con forza le labbra.   
_Quante bocche possiede una donna, che un uomo debba imparare a baciare?  
_ Quel giorno apprendeva come davvero l’essenziale sfuggisse allo sguardo, perché nulla le era mai parso più voglioso e lascivo di una piccola collina umida, spazzata dal vento imprevisto del desiderio. Aveva liberato un mugolio rauco e spontaneo, che nel suo orecchio era suonato arreso e indecente. Ron non si era arrestato: lambiva i suoi umori nascosti con una metodicità devota, di quando in quando arrestandosi solo per respirare il suo odore. Poi, sulle labbra che aveva sempre creduto che raccontassero il piacere dell’appartenenza, aveva deposto un bacio vischioso che svelava l’Hermione più profonda, sciolta nella manna lattiginosa della sua stessa voglia. Sapeva di mare. Sapeva di tutto quel che genera e racconta la vita, sino alle estreme conseguenze.   
“Ron…” aveva sussurrato, mentre la pressione del sesso di lui contro il suo pube si faceva tanto evidente da non poter più essere ignorata. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare, poiché sapeva che altrimenti la paura avrebbe esaurito ogni sua risorsa. Ron, però, senza smettere di accarezzarla e suggere dalla sua pelle piccole gocce tese e piene di eccitazione, esitava. E allora, con un piccolo sorriso, Hermione aveva realizzato che fossero destini già tracciati, i loro, e fusi in un crisma di reciproca appartenenza da dividere persino le emozioni.   
Erano insieme anche in quell’avventura.   
Insieme dovevano crescere e farsi coraggio.   
Aveva cercato tra la paglia le sue dita e le aveva strette con forza, quasi a lasciargli intendere che non c’era bisogno di domandare un permesso che aveva già dato. Gli apparteneva ed era piena dell’orgoglio consapevole che la scelta importava. Poco alla volta – contratto come poteva indovinare dall’evidenza ora fibrosa delle sue braccia – Ron si era sdraiato su di lei, forzando con incertezza tra le sue cosce, come se all’improvviso il giardino che aveva scoperto in punta di lingua si fosse trasformato in un roveto insidioso. E ogni volta ero uno strappo nella sua carne, come una lama infissa in una piaga purulenta e fatta ruotare fino alle lacrime. Aveva dischiuso le labbra, incerta se gridare, piangere o supplicarlo di desistere; forse c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lei, in loro e in tutta quella situazione. Forse era stupido giocare una parte che altri avrebbero vestito con più dignità.   
Senza lacrime, senza sudore, senza sangue.   
_Senza coraggio_ : all’improvviso quella consapevolezza l’aveva frustata con una violenza che nemmeno un amplesso mal riuscito poteva eguagliare, umiliandola con lo spettro della sconfitta peggiore. Se non riusciva a vincere se stessa, il dolore di un istante, quella battaglia asciutta e dolorosa che pure mille altre avevano sperimentato, come poteva chiamarsi donna?   
Dunque aveva stretto i denti e deglutito con violenza a ogni assalto, chiedendosi se la verginità non fosse tanto più preziosa quanto più resistente: una stupida fortezza costruita sulla collina sbagliata.   
Anche Ron sembrava più preoccupato che non felice, quando aveva avvertito il calore del suo sangue bagnarlo un poco, scivolando sulla grana eburnea di corpi ancora avvinti, intrecciati dal bisogno di trovare sicurezza persino nella gratuita violenza della crescita.   
“Non è niente. Adesso passa,” gli aveva sussurrato rauca, asciugandosi le guance prima che potesse scorgere sul suo viso la delusione e il dolore, ma neppure una briciola del piacere che cercavano e assicuravano tutti. Ron, nondimeno, aveva forse capito tutto lo stesso, perché le si era sdraiato accanto, tremante e caldissimo, stringendola contro di sé, con il possesso tiepido dell’affetto vero.   
“Mi dispiace,” le aveva mormorato. “Sicuramente non è stato come avevi immaginato.” C’era una punta delusa e amara nella sua voce: qualcosa che aveva forse trasformato in liquida cera ogni risentimento, privandolo di qualunque asperità.   
“È successo con la persona che avevo sognato. Basta questo, scemo.”   
Ron aveva chiuso gli occhi e posato il capo contro la sua spalla. Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, smarrita in un tempo senza tempo finché l’oscurità non li aveva inghiottiti del tutto, cancellando l’oro delle illusioni e restituendoli a una realtà ch’era nondimeno ancora piena dell’odore che avevano diviso, dunque di tutto quel che serviva a credere nel domani.   
Almeno sino alla prossima sfida.   
O alla prossima avventura.   
_  
Tutte le volte in cui sento parlare con entusiasmo del primo rapporto sessuale, mi domando se non sia una menzogna di comodo inventata sul momento per mascherare l’umiliazione di un imbarazzo che abbiamo vissuto tutti, chi prima, chi dopo; oppure la fortunata dovrebbe interrogarsi sull’unicità di quel che ha rappresentato, se il sesso è giunto a travolgerla tra le arti di qualcuno già perfettamente compreso nel ruolo di amante.   
Ron non aveva neppure diciotto anni. Anche se aveva fin troppi fratelli maggiori – e dunque aveva recepito da risolini e mezze parole quella che era la meccanica del sesso – non era che un volenteroso apprendista, quando decisi di chiudere il cerchio con un atto che cancellasse ogni mia incertezza – ignorando, per altro, che avrebbe invece spalancato le porte del dubbio, a partire dalla natura dei miei sentimenti. Era per certo spaventato e incerto com’ero io. A dispetto di me, per altro, era un maschio, sarebbe a dire pure qualcuno che la tradizione avrebbe chiamato ad assumere la piena responsabilità dell’esito.   
Se dunque per la sottoscritta era stata una prova di forza, un’iniziazione al dolore e alla sua sopportazione, per Ron fu umiliante; quel tipo di sofferenza, almeno, che i giorni non potrebbero cancellare. Fu anche questo ad allontanarci e a spegnere un po’ del suo affetto: non puoi amare qualcuno che ti ha visto debole e sconfitto, non a diciassette anni, e non se la sconfitta è quel che un uomo considera l’unica, autentica celebrazione di se stesso.   
È curioso, ma di quell’esperienza mi è rimasto un ricordo che somiglia anche un po’ a un senso di colpa. Se fossi stata meno rigida, ad esempio, più incline allo scherzo, o se avessi giocato la carta dell’ironia al momento giusto, magari non ci saremmo spinti fino in fondo e avremmo conservato per un po’ solo il piacere d’essere stati così vicini. Invece vivevo una mia strana crociata e Ron non poteva trarsi indietro senza temere che il rifiuto mi ferisse, ma, soprattutto, lo ferisse con l’ironia delle voci. Eravamo due adolescenti alle prese con la definizione dell’unico teorema che non conosca soluzione – la vita – dunque pieni di preconcetti e ombre e timori irrazionali.   
Restammo distesi in quello scomodo covone finché le voci lontane di Ginny e Harry non ci lasciarono supporre che il tempo avesse ripreso a scorrere, e con una certa fretta. Ne avevo persa del tutto la cognizione nel momento stesso in cui avevo visto scivolare a terra la mia biancheria e non mi ero posta il problema che potesse insudiciarsi; avevo imparato finalmente a trascurare i dettagli irrilevanti.   
Un giorno avrei scoperto che un rapporto può durare un’intera notte e ancora oltre, tanto numerose, giocose, sporche o tenere possono essere le arti dell’amore; allora furono forse cinque dei dieci-undici minuti canonici. In ogni caso, senz’altro, i cinque minuti più lunghi della mia vita.   
Ci rivestimmo in fretta, dopo un bacio frettoloso e molto più imbarazzato persino del primo che ci eravamo scambiati. Era la reazione fisiologica a ciò che avevamo diviso, in fondo: una specie di strenua resistenza all’ansito soffocato delle emozioni proibite e impreviste che avevamo sperimentato. Con i cravattini stretti in pugno, arruffati e troppo malmessi per avere l’aria di studenti usciti per una semplice passeggiata, dovevamo dare quasi più l’impressione di due che si fossero chiariti con le mani prima ancora che a parole. In quel caso, nondimeno, le voci erano davvero ben poca cosa, visto che quel che ci sussurrava all’interno urlava mille volte più forte. Mi sentivo stordita, quasi fossi reduce da un sogno durato troppo a lungo perché la veglia non fosse senza conseguenze. Per la prima volta sentii una nostalgia profonda dei miei genitori, per quanto fossi consapevole del fatto che non avrei mai osato confessare loro che non ero più una bambina.   
Pesava piuttosto la voglia di un abbraccio gratuito e pulito; come spesso accade, insomma, una volta premuto l’acceleratore sino alle estreme conseguenze, subentra il desiderio panico di tornare indietro.   
Ero diventata una donna per mia scelta, ma rimpiangevo la bambina. Mi chiedo se Ron non abbia sentito lo stesso bisogno.   
Se non altro la riconciliazione mi restituì il saluto di Ginny e anche quello di Harry, senza tuttavia che nessuno dei due facesse riferimento al come e al quando la situazione fosse stata chiarita. Hogwarts non perse però il gusto per pettegolezzi falsi almeno quanto fastidiosi, perché, tranne forse le lezioni, non c’erano molti argomenti buoni a ravvivare giornate sempre più brevi e sempre più grigie.   
Credo che mi seccasse soprattutto sapere che qualcuno poteva dare a Ron del debole, perché si era fatto convincere con chissà quale moina, mentre Hermione Granger, dietro quella sua aria compunta, se la faceva tanto con un Grifone che con un Serpente. Erano malignità gratuite, infantili e gettate a bella posta per rendere il clima di tensione tra le Case sempre più rovente. Una delle linguacce era Zabini, che un giorno, però, avrei perdonato, fosse pure perché era un ragazzino stupido come tutti; talmente stupido da non realizzare che a nominare sempre il nome del nemico, neppure la ragazza che voleva conquistare sarebbe mai riuscita del tutto a dimenticarlo.   
Pansy, nei fatti, se mai aveva tollerato la mia esistenza, non fece più mistero di viverla come un affronto personale. Un giorno, durante la lezione di aritmanzia, scoprii con orrore che la pergamena su cui avevo eseguito tutti gli esercizi assegnati – più una trentina di opzionali con cui cercavo di rassicurare la vecchia Hermione in merito alla propria sopravvivenza – era stata rosa da una manciata di larve repellenti. Non avevo il minimo dubbio in merito all’identità di chi poteva avermi reso un così inatteso regalo, ma l’amore per l’occulto strisciante, ch’era sempre stato crisma degli adepti di Salazar, mi impediva di affrontarla direttamente.   
Sicché, forse per merito delle nuove verità che mi illudevo di aver acquistato con una più consapevole femminilità, decisi di adottare una logica affine – diciamo pure vigliacca e di retrovia.   
Scesi impettita e baldanzosa fino all’infermeria, con il classico atteggiamento di chi non solo non si lascerà impietosire, ma alle preci avrebbe risposto con un solenne ceffone.   
Per l’ennesima volta, nei pochi istanti in cui potei osservare Draco senza incorrere in una pruriginosa reciprocità, mi trovai a pensare quanto fosse diverso da Ron, che era solido e maschio e definito nello spazio che occupava. Malfoy era invece pallido e sottile come un giglio o una calla: abbastanza delicato, in fin dei conti, da essere quasi più femminile della sottoscritta, babbana di nascita e avvezza ad affrontare la vita con un dissennato entusiasmo.   
Non ero comunque in vena di fiorite perifrasi o poetiche contemplazioni: ero diventata una donna ed ero soprattutto stanca di sentirmi ridere dietro perché, a detta di tutti, una cervellona come me non aveva solo fame di conoscenza, quanto piuttosto appetiti molto prosaici.   
“Senti un po’!” gli dissi con una violenza che lo colse alla sprovvista e lo fece sussultare comicamente. “Noi due abbiamo un problema. Un grosso problema!”   
I suoi occhi, mercuriali e pallidi, mi fissarono interrogativi, con un’innocenza che trovavo al contempo indisponente e comica: con Malfoy mi toccava sempre vestire i panni della maestrina, tanto era sprovveduto.   
“E siccome è tutta colpa tua, sei pure il primo che deve impegnarsi a risolverlo!” proseguii con un’attitudine retorica tronfia ed eccessiva, come sbilanciato ed eccessivo era un po’ tutto il contesto.   
“Cioè?”   
“Pensano che stiamo insieme, idiota!”  
E per tutta risposta, mi rise in faccia.   
Era la prima volta che lo vedessi ridere di gusto e non per sarcasmo o posa. Mi colpì il fatto che avesse una bocca bellissima e che non ci fosse nulla in lui che richiamasse al mio sguardo il Serpente che avevo odiato._


	35. Nulla somigliava più a quello che era stato

Hermione Granger era rimasta a fissare con incredibile disappunto la manifestazione di ilarità più inopportuna che le fosse mai capitato di osservare. Non v’era stato nulla nei suoi gesti – o almeno le risultava – di tanto sbilanciato da indurre nell’osservatore quella reazione così imprevista e così umiliante.   
“Ehi!” l’aveva apostrofato con stizza manifesta, senza quasi soffermarsi a riflettere sul fatto che il registro dei reciproci scambi si era abbassato sino alla soglia di una familiarità che mai in passato avrebbe ritenuto anche solo plausibile. “Che razza di risposta sarebbe? Ti ho appena detto che….”   
Draco aveva sospirato in profondità, asciugandosi qualche invisibile lacrima sotto le ciglia, prima di volgersi a guardarla, ancora con quel mezzo sorriso che non lasciava intendere i suoi significati riposti, ma che possedeva una bellezza tutta sua, sfuggente e dolorosa.   
“Sei una ‘ _signora Weasley_ ’, non c’è che dire! Devono proprio averne di fantasia, no?”  
Hermione aveva sentito uno sgradevole calore salirle fino alle gote, fosse solo perché quell’appellativo le giungeva dopo un’esperienza che sì, nei fatti poteva davvero rendere ragione del titolo. Soprattutto – benché non osasse dirselo – le bruciava un confronto che era dispregiativo e mirava ad accentuare quel che di grossolano o grottesco o eccessivo poteva esservi nei suoi atteggiamenti. Nulla, nei fatti, che una ragazza avrebbe potuto accettare con la serenità che mai si lega a un pollice verso.   
Gli si era avvicinata furiosa, afferrando uno dei guanciali e tirandoglielo contro, con un gesto indispettito, ma carico di una confidenza che sembrava non voler riconoscere. Draco si era riparato dal colpo senza difficoltà, seguitando a ghignare, in preda a quello che sembrava un riso sempre più isterico e forse persino vendicativo. La stava di nuovo umiliando, in fin dei conti, aggiungendo a quella posa una consapevolezza ancora peggiore: che fosse stata nuovamente lei a dargliene il mezzo, tentando di coinvolgerlo in qualcosa che poteva anche considerare proprio. Coinvolgerlo, poi, forse proprio con l’intenzione d’ottenere quel risultato.   
_La sua attenzione_.   
Hermione aveva scosso il capo, sforzandosi di fugare quell’ombra molesta. Quando aveva recuperato consapevolezza di sé e del luogo in cui si trovava, Malfoy la stava ancora guardando. Non c’erano scintille di malizia crudele in quegli occhi chiarissimi, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo, per non dargli a vedere quanto fosse bravo a confonderla, lui che in fin dei conti non valeva proprio niente.   
“Sì, hai ragione. Sono solo chiacchiere stupide e infondate. Non vedo proprio come potrebbero credere che mi interessi perdere tempo con uno come te, solo perché ho fatto il mio dovere di Caposcuola e di strega.”   
Draco si era sdraiato di nuovo. Contro il suo petto pallido e glabro, dallo sterno appuntito e ancora un po’ infantile – così diverso da quello di Ron, si era sorpresa a pensare, avvertendo con un nitore persino doloroso la nuova marca di ogni suo pensiero, improntato a una fisicità prima sconosciuta o quasi paventata – il pesante medaglione si coglieva con un’evidenza viepiù accentuata dal fatto che Malfoy lo stesse accarezzando tra le proprie lunghe dita.   
Non la stava ascoltando, o forse tentava di darsi un tono per dominare la situazione almeno sotto quel profilo, visto che il resto seguitava a sfuggirgli.   
“Rimane il fatto che non me ne pento. Come resta il fatto che sia orribile vivere con un persistente mormorio alle spalle, neppure ci fosse davvero qualcosa da dire!” aveva concluso con una passione senz’altro eccessiva, ma che denunciava con nitore la cifra autentica delle sue contorte emozioni.   
Draco si era ancora volto a guardarla, con un’espressione indecifrabile. “Io ci sono abituato,” le aveva detto gelido.   
Si era morsa le labbra, ma aveva deciso di non cedere in alcun caso, dunque l’aveva fissato quasi sprezzante, prima di replicare asciutta: “Parlavo di gratuità. Non puoi in nessun caso paragonarti a me, Malfoy!”   
L’aveva visto stirare le labbra in un sorriso quasi crudele. “Non sono pazzo fino a quel punto, _mezzosangue_.”   
Hermione aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, prima di dargli le spalle e allontanarsi con una foga quasi forse più concitata di quella che l’aveva portata sino in quel luogo.   
Si era sforzata d’essere solidale, matura e controllata: cozzava contro gli inutili infantilismi di qualcuno a tal punto innamorato di una posa da non saperne fare a meno neppure quand’era manifesto fosse del tutto fuori luogo. Poteva scegliere pure di suicidarsi con il proprio stupido orgoglio, non era nessuno per impedirlo e sicuramente – almeno credeva – le mancava l’interesse per farlo.   
Eppure restava il disagio di un rifiuto incompreso, che forse la piagava proprio per la nuova consapevolezza che aveva assunto della vita e delle relazioni. Aveva diciassette anni e il disperato bisogno di sentirsi accettata, invece ogni progresso si accompagnava a stilettate che facevano ancora più male, tanto affondavano nel velo morbido di un ego ch’era ancora cera.   
Tutta da plasmare.   
   
 _C’era qualcosa di catartico nel ferirla. Non so neppure da dove venisse quel bisogno, o forse sì. Hermione Granger era l’ennesimo frammento del mio passato del tutto sfuggito all’ordine che desideravo conservare. Cercavo forse il suo odio per avere la conferma d’essere ancora io, Draco Malfoy, non una pedina bianca su di una scacchiera occupata solo da pedoni neri e bellicosi.  
Eppure il tempo era passato ed eravamo mutati tutti, persino nelle nostre passioni: era evidente fin dalla circostanza che la Granger si fosse sentita in dovere di proteggermi.   
Ero ancora troppo immaturo per realizzare che non ero il cuore del problema; tutto era molto più complicato e al contempo più lineare di quel che mi pareva. Concentrato sul mio piccolo mondo deflagrato, neppure realizzavo che il tempo fluiva e mutava tutti. A me era toccato un fortunale del Caso, d’accordo, ma crescere era naturale e fisiologico oltre le appartenenze di bandiera. Eppure non volevo rendermene conto. Ora credo che avessi paura del ruolo da Lord Malfoy che mi attendeva.   
Mio padre era poco più anziano dell’adolescente irrisolto che ero, quando Abraxas gli aveva lasciato un titolo prestigioso e una fortuna incalcolabile, eppure sono certo che Lucius non ha tremato neppure una volta. Esistono uomini che respirano nel proprio stesso sangue un totale e raffinatissimo dominio di sé, al punto che la Fortuna sembra un diversivo asservito al loro calcolo. Il mio era un caso molto diverso: non avevo alcuna esperienza della vita e neppure del nome che portavo. Andavo alla deriva seguendo le disposizioni che altri avevano già dato. Non sentivo né il bisogno, né il desiderio di diventare adulto, perché se l’avessi fatto – ero sicuro – avrei perso per sempre il dorato diritto alle recriminazioni e alla protezione dei miei numi tutelari. Ovviamente ciò non valeva per chi mi circondava, a maggior ragione se proveniva da una cultura che predicava l’indipendenza con una forza che il Mondo Magico non conosceva.   
Ho impiegato parecchio tempo – il che sta a dire che, se non stupido, senz’altro pativo le conseguenze di un’educazione rigida e improntata al conservatorismo – a realizzare che anche Potter, come pure Granger, aveva vissuto oltre dieci anni tra i babbani e che forse proprio quello era il fulcro del suo potere. Non sapevo nulla del mondo oltre il Manor e la Londra elegante e magica in cui ero cresciuto. Non sapevo neppure quanto potesse essere dura la vita senza una bacchetta magica, o incantesimi o trasmutazioni provvidenziali. Avvezzo alle scorciatoie, dunque, non potevo competere con chi si era mosso in una realtà priva di formalismi e bambagia, ma irta di asperità.   
Più crescevo – e dunque acquisivo consapevolezza di me – più cominciavo a registrare una quantità di dettagli che mi erano sempre sfuggiti, non tanto per superficialità, quanto per indifferenza.   
E Hermione mi stupiva ogni volta di più. Mi stupiva la sua gran faccia tosta, prima di tutto, perché mi si presentava davanti senza tremare, chiamava la realtà con il suo nome e mi costringeva con le spalle al muro della mia stessa vigliaccheria. Non c’era nulla di piacevole nei nostri confronti – al più restava davvero una quota non indifferente di frustrazione trattenuta. Dunque giocavo sempre d’attacco, pur avendo la lucidità d’intenderlo piuttosto come una maldestra difesa.   
In quei giorni, poi, ancora convalescente, non facevo che ripensare con orrore a quel che mi era successo. Soprattutto – come solo alle persone fragili può accadere – mi terrorizzavo da solo domandandomi cosa mai mi sarebbe potuto capitare se la Granger non avesse invocato un Patronus. Un ragazzo più intelligente avrebbe sospirato sollevato dello scampato pericolo, anziché spaventarsi con i ‘se’ peggiori. Non era il mio caso. Ormai erano quasi due anni – due interi anni – che mi sentivo rovinosamente braccato, non più padrone della mia vita, ma sospeso al filo sottilissimo della tela di Voldemort. Non riuscivo a credere di aver pensato un tempo con orgoglio all’ipotesi di poter divenire un suo sicario, di considerare anzi ammirevole mio padre, che partecipava di un simile consesso. Non avevo capito che di mirabile in Lucius vi fosse ben altro: la circostanza, cioè, che fosse opportunista e legato solo al proprio interesse individuale, persino davanti all’incarnazione stessa del terrore e a fanatici esaltati come i Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy era per certo un serpente fin dal sangue freddo. Io somigliavo davvero più a un furetto o a un coniglio: nulla, in ogni caso, che si ammantasse di altrettanta maestà.   
Paura.   
Avevo perso il ricordo dei giorni in cui quella sensazione non mi perseguitava come un’ombra. Ero in uno stato di allerta perenne, quel genere di difesa patetica e maldestra dei pavidi che non conduce da nessuna parte. Nel delirio, una mano fresca si era di nuovo posata sui miei occhi, raccogliendone le lacrime. Sognavo Piton come sognavo mia madre o mio padre, ma con una vividezza che mi lasciava ogni volta stordito. Ero certo che tentasse di proteggermi dall’Inferno in cui Voldemort l’aveva scagliato, ma non capivo il messaggio che le sue labbra sottili mi sussurravano. Parlavano di un’horcrux: non avevo la benché minima idea di stringerla quasi con ferocia persino nei miei incubi, senza sapere che tutto nascesse da lì.   
Intuivo che ci fosse un’implacabile condanna a gravarmi sul capo, ma ero convinto, per quella strana vanagloria che hanno sempre i ragazzi inesperti della vita – che discendesse dal mio tradimento, non certo dal fatto che fossi una pedina insignificante, per giunta sacrificabile.   
Sognavo Piton: e mai – almeno sino a un giorno ch’era tuttavia ormai prossimo – sospettai che non fossero visioni, ma il segno rassicurante di un coraggio che salvava persino dalle adunche mani del Male. La verità era che non conoscevo il mio maestro.   
Peggio: probabilmente lo guardavo ancora con la sarcastica condiscendenza che si riserva al sottoposto e al vassallo, senza sapere che un Malfoy l’aveva sempre voluto sul proprio stesso scranno in ragione di meriti che travalicavano il sangue.   
Quando mi ristabilii abbastanza da riuscire ad alzarmi per qualcosa che fosse più consistente di dieci minuti, fu inevitabile che tornassi alla vita di Hogwarts. Come Hermione – che tuttavia non avevo più visto, e quell’evidenza mi aveva procurato un sottile rammarico – mi aveva anticipato, si avvertiva ancora nell’aria un’eco sommessa delle troppe maldicenze.   
Evitavo scientemente la Granger, per altro ricambiato, ma il Caso finiva sempre con il costringerci l’uno davanti all’altra, e questo solo bastava a innescare una teoria infinita di risatine sarcastiche e gomitate intenzionali. Anelavo alle vacanze invernali, perché solo gli spiriti della Yule avevano forse il potere di sottrarmi a quel calvario; nel mentre temevo che prima o poi Weasley potesse chiedermi un confronto privato. La lunga febbre mi aveva regalato ancora qualche altro centimetro e la nostra statura non presentava più un significativo divario, ma era il doppio di me, muscoloso e piantato come non sarei mai stato, fosse pure perché la filigrana dei Lord non somiglia mai alla creta appena abbozzata dei plebei.   
Al dunque, in ogni caso, avrei evitato volentieri di realizzarlo sul campo.   
Pansy ostentava la propria insofferenza. Avevo creduto di poter vivere quel giorno con un discreto sollievo perché, incapace di badare davvero a me stesso, per certo non cercavo le complicazioni di un affetto a tratti tanto ingombrante, ma mi sbagliavo. Mi sentivo solo. Mi sentivo accerchiato da un’ostilità che poteva anche essere indifferenza; se non mi mancava un amore, insomma, desideravo però un’amica: Pansy era stata anche e soprattutto quello, accettandomi per com’ero, assolvendomi quando non lo meritavo e decidendo di restare mia persino quando non v’era nulla di vantaggioso o lodevole in una simile scelta. Eppure dovevo averla ferita molto più a fondo e con un’evidenza ancora maggiore di quel che credevo, se all’improvviso riusciva del tutto a cancellarmi dal suo spazio vitale.   
Al dunque recriminai amaro contro Zabini, che non vedeva l’ora di prendere il mio posto – e farlo dalla Parkinson sembrava una lezione studiata di proposito per rendere il tutto ancora più evidente – ma c’era un difetto di sostanza alla base, dato proprio dai suoi sentimenti. Blaise era davvero innamorato di Pansy e se tentava di nuocermi non discendeva da un’avversione personale, quanto dal bisogno di rendersi evidente agli occhi di lei.   
Una logica tortuosa: la stessa, in fin dei conti, che mi aveva procurato una stilettata fastidiosa quando la Granger aveva imputato la mia salvezza al suo senso del dovere.  
Pensandoci bene, Voldemort o meno, la nostra battaglia era già cominciata e si combatteva nella quotidianità della vita che afferma se stessa sino alle ultime conseguenze.   
A distanza di dieci anni comprendo pure perché la Prima Guerra fece tante vittime, molte dell’età del ragazzo che ero allora: presi com’eravamo dal crescere e dall’affermarci come singoli, non restava più nulla al buonsenso e alla prudenza. Tutto diveniva un problema secondario, perché al dunque quel che pesava davvero era un inspiegabile moto.   
Girava tutto: emozioni, rabbie, gelosie, chiacchiere, invidie, coppie. Nulla somigliava più a quello che era stato.   
Deglutivo disorientato sentendo la terra sfuggirmi da sotto i piedi, invece stavo solo uscendo dalla lunga stagione immobile della mia infanzia per inerpicarmi lungo il clivo che avrebbe fatto di me un uomo. Non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi di non poterlo diventare perché sarei morto prima: forse i Malfoy sono inguaribili ottimisti; forse quella era l’unica arma con cui potei difendere la mia vita e rendere orgogliosi gli avi di cui portavo il nome – magari persino i Black che erano stati maledetti.   
In quei giorni, tuttavia, le mie considerazioni erano prosaiche e assai poco speculative, fosse pure perché non ero dotato di alcuna abilità particolare nel prevedere il futuro e, anche nell’ipotesi remota che quel dono mi fosse stato concesso, difficilmente avrei prestato fede a quel che mi avrebbe mostrato.   
Tentai di parlare con Pansy, di costringerla ad ascoltare le mie ragioni e dismettere l’abito ridicolo di quella che è stata ferita nell’orgoglio. Non le avevo fatto nulla, dunque non aveva neppure alcun diritto d’atteggiarsi a vittima della situazione.   
Pansy ha sempre avuto una bellezza particolare, che si accentua nell’ira. Dai pochi racconti che ho ascoltato da bambino – memorie di mio padre e dei giorni dorati in cui si accompagnava al suo Rodo – e che magnificavano quella stessa baldanzosa venustà in Bellatrix, mi sono quasi convinto che sia un dono che hanno certe brune, affascinanti streghe dal cuore di fuoco. Non dimenticai mai lo sguardo che mi lanciò, sotto le sue lunghe ciglia: i suoi occhi erano umidi di lacrime, ma pure pieni di un disprezzo regale.   
“Come puoi saperne tu di come mi sento io?”  
Oserei dire che la sua voce tradisse davvero i maiuscoletti del caso. Fremeva di lacrime e rabbia, ma era fermissima nei suoi propositi.   
“Io ti ho sempre creduto e ti ho sempre ascoltato, Draco, ma non sono il tuo cagnolino. Non sono il tuo ‘carlino’, come mi chiama quella là.” – e ‘quella là’ era indubbiamente Hermione Granger o qualcuno della stessa cricca – “Anch’io ho il mio orgoglio, e la mia famiglia non vale senz’altro meno della tua!” sibilò. “Posso permettermi molto più di un traditore. Una Parkinson può permettersi solo il meglio!”   
Se non mi avesse colto alla sprovvista e punto tanto nel vivo, mi sarei innamorato a ragione di lei in quello stesso istante, proprio per com’era, poi: così piena del coraggio dissennato dei suoi sentimenti da mostrarmi il suo cuore ferito e bendarlo da sola.   
Fu un dolore perfetto quello che provai allora: la consapevolezza inoppugnabile di aver perso davvero tutto, forse persino il rispetto di me stesso, perché se anche Pansy mi aveva abbandonato, di Draco Malfoy – del Draco Malfoy della mia memoria – non restava più nemmeno il ricordo.  
_   
La Selva Nera non tradiva le ragioni del proprio nome neppure in quella notte di fantasmi autunnali e nebbia. Lo stormire delle abetaie si univa al cupo richiamo di gufi e allocchi, ombre mobili e fruscianti appena illuminate dall’argento pallido di una luna ormai morente.   
Le narici dilatate dall’eccitazione e dalla promessa di sangue, Fenrir s’era arrestato per qualche istante ad ascoltare l’agonia del vento tra le gole deserte, e aveva sorriso. Il giorno dell’ultimo sabba si stava avvicinando: in luogo dei fuochi della Yule, come Voldemort aveva promesso, un unico grande rogo avrebbe cancellato il tradimento di Hogwarts.   
Nel mentre, però, ci sarebbe stata carne e sangue per tutti. Carne e sangue per la sua insaziabile fame di demone notturno.   
Alle sue spalle, un gemito soffocato gli aveva rammentato cosa ritardasse la marcia dei Lestrange; presto Bella avrebbe riso di quel suo ghigno prolungato e raggelante, come faceva sempre quando la possedeva un orgasmo o l’ebbrezza cruenta di un assassinio.   
Fenrir s’era unito a quell’empio rito con un ululato dagli accenti tragici, lasciando alla solitudine dei monti teutonici il compito di diffondere l’eco di una condanna diretta all’Anglia ribelle.


	36. A Regulus era sempre mancata soprattutto l’intelligenza

Severus Piton portò a lungo con sé l’eco del disagio che il colloquio con Lucius Malfoy gli aveva lasciato. Non era un uomo debole, quel biondo Lord che portava il destino stretto nel pugno guantato della propria ambizione, ma era pur sempre un padre.   
Severus non si era mai interrogato sulla radice profonda di quel legame che chiamano _famiglia_ , fosse pure perché il simulacro dell’idea che la vita gli aveva donato si discostava non poco da uno stereotipo che avrebbe potuto dire _consolante_. Ne aveva tratto un carattere freddo, poco incline ai sentimentalismi e più vicino a un lupo, forse: abbastanza fedele da non abbandonare il capobranco, ma tanto autonomo da vivere per sé. Eppure il tempo e l’esperienza gli avevano senz’altro concesso di comprendere come in quella strana alchimia che è la vita esistessero condizioni che potevano indurre a mutamenti profondi, facendo dei volti conosciuti e delle abitudini note qualcosa ch’era ancora tutto da decifrare.   
Lucius Malfoy si era trovato proprio in uno di quei frangenti. Non aveva dato segni tangibili di debolezza – quello no davvero – ma sapere il proprio unico erede sul libro nero del Signore Oscuro – lo stesso Voldemort, in fin dei conti, che aveva tradito, procurando persino la perdita di un’horcrux – non l’aiutava senz’altro a mantenere quel freddo dominio della situazione ch’era sempre stato suo crisma distintivo. Malfoy era uno di quegli uomini che preferiva non sporcarsi le mani con il denaro, sicché, anche quando c’era da pagare la vita, sperava che altri lo facessero al suo posto. Finché si trattava di babbani o elfi domestici non v’era nulla di riprovevole senz’altro, ma ora toccava a Draco. Sicché, per quanto avesse assunto un atteggiamento opposto alla grave dignità di cui si ammantano certi confessori, aveva raccolto la supplica di Malfoy e si era impegnato a onorarla: avrebbe difeso Draco dagli assalti di uno strano Caso che lo chiamava ancora in prima linea.   
Quel che non avrebbe del tutto esplicitato, però, era che non l’avrebbe fatto solo per un’amicizia cui era devoto, quanto soprattutto per se stesso; non vi sarebbero state altre occasioni oltre quella che il destino gli poneva ora su un piatto d’argento. Quelli che chiamavano _eroi_ erano tutti morti, travolti dall’insania tracotante della loro pretesa invincibilità. Restavano gli uomini, i semplici manovali della vita.   
Forse Severus valeva un poco più di qualcuna di quelle formichine, ma non abbastanza da non ricordare a se stesso l’essenzialità di uno spirito pragmatico e deciso: per cancellare l’orrore di Voldemort, cioè, non sarebbe mai bastato digrignare i denti e sfidarlo con la protervia di un mastino. Quella, per contro, era la via di chi andava incontro a morte certa. Un giorno sarebbe accaduto – in fin dei conti la sua esistenza aveva smesso di avere un autentico peso nella storia da molto tempo – ma voleva concedersi l’illusione di poter decidere, come una donna ch’era rimasta per sempre nel suo ricordo aveva scelto di amare un Potter e di morire ancora per quel nome maledetto.   
Si era tratto fin sul viso il cappuccio del pesante mantello, attraversando una Hogsmeade spettrale come i ricordi che richiamava. Un tempo era stata la patria delle risate e degli schiamazzi. Ora persino i fantasmi sembravano evitarla, come si evita tutto quel che neppure si può dire morto, quanto _dimenticato_. Ed era vero: con l’attacco a Hogwarts, si era dimenticato come la vita non fosse un permanente stato di guerra. Aveva stirato le labbra in un sorriso quasi cinico; in fin dei conti sperimentavano solo quella che da eoni sembrava essere la marca della sua esistenza.   
Un’esistenza senza pace e senza perdono.   
Si era guardato alle spalle, più per un’inveterata abitudine che non per necessità, poiché davvero non era solo una sua impressione che quel villaggio, privato della sua anima più gioiosa, non fosse che un crocevia quasi patetico. La Stamberga Strillante lo fissava con i suoi occhi ciechi e malinconici, stagliandosi nella nebbia come una macchia informe e abbandonata. Sapeva fin troppo bene che Remus era già lì ad attenderlo; quel che poteva sperare, però, era che non avesse a propria volta nuove da offrirgli, poiché l’unica novità potesse giungere da Hogwarts avrebbe scandito una condanna senza perdono – e nessuno, per quanto rotto ai casi della vita, avrebbe avuto davvero la forza di accettarlo.   
Il rumore familiare del legno vetusto, scricchiolante sotto il suo peso, ma rassicurante con il suo odore antico e discreto, l’aveva accolto come un abbraccio di benvenuto. Lupin, il cui udito senz’altro risentiva di un’antica metamorfosi, si era affacciato oltre la malferma balconata. Gli aveva fatto un cenno discreto, completando la propria ascesa senza fretta, poiché l’espressione dell’altro tradiva uno stato di attesa rassicurante. Implicava che nulla fosse davvero cambiato dalla sua partenza, e Severus sapeva che v’erano pure contesti in cui la mancanza di notizie equivaleva alla speranza di un ulteriore giorno di vita.   
“Non mi aspettavo che tornassi così presto,” aveva esordito Remus, accogliendolo in quello che era divenuto il loro studiolo segreto come un anfitrione a disagio. Non v’era nulla, nei fatti, che rendesse quella situazione accettabile da vestirla di gesti che non suonassero sempre sbilanciati.   
“Azkaban non è un luogo in cui un fattucchiere soggiorni con qualche piacere, Lupin. Non soprattutto quando deve rendere visite che non hanno quel colore.”   
L’altro aveva annuito, sedendosi su di una poltrona dall’aspetto consunto e impolverato com’era il suo, ingrigito anzitempo da una vita che l’aveva beffato togliendogli uno dei pochi doni che possedeva senz’altro anche per i proprio contemporanei: una dolente e profonda umanità.   
“Hai scoperto qualcosa che ancora non sappiamo?”  
Severus Piton si era scoperto il capo, ponendo i propri occhi penetranti in quelli dell’altro e comunicandogli la sostanza della verità quasi senza muovere le labbra. “Malfoy è un politico, non uno sciacallo. Non avrebbe scrupoli nel servire la testa di chiunque al vincente o a saltare il fosso del partito più vantaggioso, se ritenesse di ricavarne un utile, ma non giocherebbe mai con la vita di suo figlio. Ogni Lord ha un debito da pagare al casato che estingue solo con la propria discendenza: converrai dunque che Draco abbia un valore simbolico che trascende persino sentimenti volubili e malfermi come l’affetto.”   
Remus aveva sorriso, con una sfumatura di cinismo e disincanto che poneva quasi più in risalto la sua fiera anima di lupo. “Mi stai dicendo, nei fatti, che anche Malfoy è umano. Malgrado non se ne possa ricavare alcun bene per la nostra causa, mi sento di dire che non è nulla di orribile.”   
Severus aveva chinato di nuovo il capo e fissato lo sguardo sulle proprie dita intrecciate. “Riserviamoci quella parola per quanto la merita davvero. E se ci si riferisce all’Oscuro Signore, _orribile_ è ancora poco. Restano le poche certezze che possediamo, però. Lucius non sa nulla. Da ciò ho dedotto quella che credo sia l’unica verità ipotizzabile. Albus Silente è morto pur di guadagnarsi un’horcrux che aveva un significato simbolico pregnante nella strategia di indebolimento di Voldemort. Un’horcrux, nondimeno, che _qualcuno_ aveva già riposto nelle mani più fidate che potesse immaginare.”   
Lupin lo ascoltava, di quando in quando socchiudendo gli occhi, quasi ciò potesse acuire la lama dei suoi pensieri. Dopo un poco, nei fatti, l’aveva interrotto per soddisfare quella curiosità che raggiungeva chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con i misteri di una congrega di raffinati e spietati assassini.   
“Ho immaginato che quel monile dovesse avere un qualche significato particolare, perché Silente era un uomo di cervello prima ancora che di cuore, non avrebbe messo in palio la propria vita se non avesse calcolato di trarne un vantaggio. Un vantaggio che tu mi dici essere di tipo psicologico. O simbolico, prima ancora che materiale. O sbaglio?”  
Piton aveva sospirato in profondità, consapevole del fatto che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto disseppellire l’ennesima memoria di una coscienza che a tratti avrebbe desiderato smarrirsi in un delirio di dimenticanza.   
“Cosa sai di Regulus Black?”  
L’assunto secco e lapidario aveva colto l’altro di sorpresa. Remus era sussultato, prima di volgere su di lui il proprio sguardo. “Era il fratello minore di Sirius. A vederli non l’avresti mai detto, perché non si somigliavano in nulla. Sirius non ne aveva una grande considerazione. Lo giudicava un debole venduto alla logica farneticante della sua famiglia. Non ero del tutto d’accordo con il suo giudizio così netto e spietato, ma era fatto così. Non era cattivo, ma non capiva mai dove finissero le battaglie dovute e dove cominciasse un’attività di guastatore priva di costrutto.”   
Piton gli aveva regalato un sorrisino di falsa condiscendenza. V’era una lunga storia di antiche rivalità e mai sopiti rancori in una smorfia da nulla: v’era tutto quello che li aveva divisi, in sette anni di barricate e incomprensioni e vessazioni dall’esito tragico. “So bene che tipo fosse Sirius, e mi sia concesso di dire che era uno stupido. Molto consapevole di sé senz’altro, ma uno stupido. Ed è così che ha condannato a morte suo fratello.”   
Un guizzo d’ira malcelata aveva attraversato lo sguardo dell’altro, quasi volesse pugnalarlo per il gusto d’imporre un eterno silenzio a chi si era deciso troppo tardi a parlare, ma lo faceva con la crudeltà delle ragioni consapevoli. “Posso capire il tuo antico livore e, nei limiti delle mie responsabilità, condividerlo. Ma ora che entrambi sono morti, non credo che infangare la memoria dell’uno o dell’altro possa esserci di una qualche utilità; non se tutto questo dovesse portarci molto presto a rivederli, ovunque essi si trovino.”   
Piton aveva riso con gusto non dissimulato, fosse pure perché non attendeva altro che una simile reazione, né se ne stupiva. “Come ti pare, ma ti sto solo raccontando la verità su una storia che dovrebbe interessarti, fosse pure perché ci dice qualcosa delle infinite crudeltà del caso e della pericolosità di qualcosa che si chiama proprio _debolezza_.”   
Aveva fatto una pausa, più per studiare l’espressione dell’altro, che non per ricercare un effetto retorico. Non gliene mancava la vanità, ma il tempo.   
“Immagino che tu non sappia come venivano reclutati i Mangiamorte, vero?”  
Remus aveva scosso il capo, impallidendo in modo vistoso come aveva sentito scandire quel nome con tanta familiarità.   
“All’epoca il Signore Oscuro non era ancora quel che sarebbe diventato. Non aveva rinunciato del tutto alla propria umanità, almeno. Chi lo incontrava non poteva comunque fare a meno di pensare che fosse una personalità inquietante. Carismatica e inquietante.”   
Lupin aveva assentito, continuando a seguirlo con estremo interesse.   
“La sua fama si propagò in modo non molto chiaro. Senz’altro piaceva alle famiglie più nobili e conservatrici, come i Black e i Malfoy. Le sue idee sulla purezza del sangue, sulla superiorità del Mondo Magico rispetto a quello dei babbani, sulla necessità di una politica decisa di segregazione e orgoglio di razza, toccavano le corde più sensibili dei vecchi conservatori. Soprattutto chi, come il casato dei Black, non aveva più altra ricchezza se non il nome. Non mi stupirei se si scoprisse che le poche risorse rimaste di un patrimonio un tempo immenso siano state sperperate per sovvenzionare i progetti di qualcuno che si imponeva sempre più come un capo carismatico.”   
Remus aveva annuito ancora. Senz’altro coglieva la perfetta coerenza di una ricostruzione che definiva la geografia complessa di anni in cui era troppo giovane per cogliere tutte le implicazioni di un gioco crudele chiamato _vita_ , eppure riconosceva il particolare clima emotivo in cui quel disastro epocale si era consumato.   
“Il maggior mecenate di quello che un giorno sarebbe divenuto Voldemort, però, era senz’altro Abraxas Malfoy, padre di Lucius. Non ebbi mai l’onore di conoscerlo, però, perché morì misteriosamente durante il settimo anno a Hogwarts del figlio, lasciandolo unico erede di una fortuna sconfinata e di un’amicizia pericolosa.”   
“L’Oscuro Signore,” aveva accennato Lupin.   
“Esattamente. Credo che Lucius abbia conosciuto quello che un tempo era il brillante Tom Riddle proprio presso il cenacolo paterno. Abraxas era troppo anziano perché potesse esserne stato compagno di studi, ma aveva avuto sempre l’ottima abitudine di seguire le carriere dei più brillanti. E nessuno – è risaputo – aveva mai mostrato un talento tanto vivo e pericoloso come quel discendente di Salazar.”   
Lupin l’aveva interrotto di nuovo. “Tutto questo è molto chiaro. Dimmi dei Mangiamorte, però. Non era di questo che stavamo parlando?”  
Severus gli aveva regalato un altro sorrisino condiscendente, di quelli che si offrono ai bambini riottosi e troppo insistenti. “Non so di preciso quando nacque il primo nucleo, ma di una cosa posso rassicurarti: anche come assassino, Voldemort non è mai stato democratico. Voleva solo il meglio del sangue magico tra le proprie fila. Oppure talenti certi, che potessero servire alla sua causa. Vi si entrava per cooptazione: ogni Mangiamorte, cioè, doveva avere una specie di padrino, che garantiva della sua presentazione. Dopo Voldemort era il legame più stretto che si venisse a creare all’interno della congrega.”   
Remus aveva stirato le labbra in una smorfia amara. “Suppongo che il tuo fosse Lucius Malfoy.”   
Severus aveva assentito, senza tradire alcuna emozione. “Fu la mia fortuna, in ogni caso. Perché come ti ho detto a Lucius interessava solo il proprio utile. Non mi propose mai l’affare vestendolo dell’ideologia di Voldemort: la guerra del Signore Oscuro gli importava marginalmente e in nessun caso pensava che fosse una buona trovata seppellire il Mondo Magico entro la nebbia del terrore. Però era furbo e si adattava. ‘ _Al dunque, Severus, è sempre meglio stare dalla parte dei più forti. Tanto sono loro a scrivere la storia e ad avere ragione_ ’.”   
“Mi sembra un ragionamento adatto a Malfoy e a quelli della sua specie. È inutile che ti dica che non lo condivido, vero?”   
“I tuoi sono sofismi e idealismi anacronistici, Lupin. Eravamo troppo giovani e inesperti per guardare oltre il nostro naso. Inoltre – e dovresti essere il primo a saperlo – i ragazzi sanno essere molto _crudeli_.”   
Remus era stato scosso da una specie di brivido, come gli aveva sentito pronunciare quelle parole, intendendo le implicazioni che un simile asserto celava.   
“Ti rassicuro: non mi unii ai Mangiamorte per vendicarmi di voi. Non posso negare di essere stato accarezzato da quell’idea, ma ero meno meschino e vigliacco di quel che vi piaceva credere. Diciamo che mi fidavo del mio _patronus_ e mi piaceva la logica meritocratica di Voldemort, più di quanto non mi piacesse quella che regolava la vita di Hogwarts. Non per tutti, però, era così. Dovresti già saperlo per esperienza personale.”   
Remus aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, fissandolo con un’espressione interrogativa. Aveva ghignato sardonico, pensando al gusto dell’ennesima stoccata.   
“ _Invidia_ , Remus. Fu per quello che Minus vi tradì, che vendette i suoi tre cari, magnifici, invincibili, migliori amici.”   
Lupin aveva chinato il capo e serrato i pugni, senza trovare il coraggio di dire nulla.   
“Era un debole, un pusillanime e un codardo. Vi si era accostato perché godeva della luce riflessa che il vostro terzetto emanava. Probabilmente aveva pensato che un po’ di quello splendore potesse aiutarlo a risultare migliore di quello che era, ma era un’illusione senza speranza. Era un _minus_. Era uno zero. E allora l’ammirazione e la frustrazione per il non potervi eguagliare lo avvelenarono lentamente e inesorabilmente. Se non foste stati accecati da tutti i vostri sentimentalismi senza senso l’avreste capito. Per questo non mi sono meravigliato quando riconobbi la sua voce oltre la maschera d’argento con cui ci presentavamo a ogni riunione: era solo questione di tempo.”   
La voce di Lupin aveva avuto un tremito leggero, mentre gli domandava la ragione profonda del supplizio cui le sue parole lo sottoponevano, ma Severus sapeva che la pietà non avrebbe salvato nessuno. Non quanto la verità.   
“È un esempio sui molti che posso farti. I Mangiamorte non erano solo i maghi più abili e sanguinari: erano anche quelli più deboli. Regulus era uno di questi.”   
Si era interrotto per cercare ancora l’espressione di Lupin, ma un cenno dell’altro l’aveva invitato a continuare.   
“Era più giovane di me, ma lo ricordo bene. Soprattutto ricordo l’espressione con cui seguiva il proprio fratello, senza la minima speranza d’essere ricambiato. Era mite, forse persino timido. C’era solo una persona da cui si sentiva capito e con cui mi risulta pure che si confidasse, e quella persona era sua cugina Narcissa Black, poi divenuta Narcissa Malfoy.”   
Remus gli aveva lanciato ora un’occhiata molto eloquente. Per certo voleva lasciargli intendere che il mosaico si era finalmente definito in tutte le sue connessioni. Il compito di Severus Piton, dunque, era ora quello di stuccare le ultime dorature ed eternarne la bellezza.   
“Ne parlava spesso, lodandone la dolcezza e la bellezza. Non mi stupirei se Lucius avesse avvertito sovente i morsi della gelosia e del possesso, per il ritratto che Regulus ne faceva. Resta comunque il fatto che fosse un ragazzo e avvertisse quel legame come una debolezza. Oppure, chissà, era il primo a essere innamorato di lei e a desiderare qualcosa che gli permettesse finalmente di realizzare le sue due più grandi ambizioni: voleva il riconoscimento del proprio fratello; voleva dimostrare a Narcissa che non era solo un cugino malinconico e solitario, che non si tediava mai d’ascoltarla suonare il vecchio pianoforte di casa Black. Se Sirius gli avesse dedicato un po’ del preziosissimo tempo che destinava a sollevare sottane, non escludo che Regulus avrebbe preso le distanze dai Mangiamorte, ma il tuo caro amico fingeva di non conoscerlo. Anzi, se ben ricordi aveva sconfessato pubblicamente il proprio nome e la propria famiglia.”   
Remus aveva annuito. Sirius era sempre stato bravo a cavalcare gli scandali e a crearne, quasi non potesse sopportare di non essere sempre il nucleo nevralgico dell’attenzione altrui.   
“Regulus, appena sedicenne, si rifugiò in uno studente che frequentava già il settimo anno. Gli si affezionò come un cane o come un fratello devoto, destinandogli l’attenzione che Sirius non aveva altrimenti mai accettato. Quello studente era Rabastan Lestrange. Non so se per celia – com’era nella sua natura – o per crudeltà studiata, visto che sapeva come Black fosse troppo debole per i compiti che attendevano un Mangiamorte, ma fu proprio lui a introdurlo nella congrega. Non so se Voldemort già sapesse della profezia – e dunque ritenesse vantaggioso avere proprio il fratello minore di Sirius, intimo di Potter, tra le propria fila – oppure il suo delirio di onnipotenza gli avesse già fatto perdere ogni velleità selettiva, ma lo accolse come aveva fatto con tutti noi.”   
“E poi?” aveva incalzato Remus Lupin.   
“E poi fece quello che capita agli uomini troppo abili e troppo dotati, quando sono sicuri di essere impunibili: abbassò la guardia.”   
“In che senso?”   
“Che ritenne la devozione di Regulus superiore al buonsenso e persino al sentimento del sangue, che Regulus sì, a dispetto del suo _grande_ fratello, conosceva. Voldemort non si curò che lo sentisse mentre progettava nientemeno che l’assassinio del ribelle Sirius, troppo dotato perché non diventasse un giorno pericoloso. Tanto abile che ne avrebbe tratta una magnifica horcrux.”   
“Dunque…”   
“Fu così che Regulus si interessò a quella curiosa attitudine del Signore Oscuro e decise di fare quel che nessuno dotato di buonsenso avrebbe fatto, ma a Regulus era sempre mancata soprattutto l’intelligenza. Quel che invece aveva in eccesso era un cuore incapace di dimenticare.”


	37. Casualità e calcolo

Esiste un momento della vita in cui un uomo, anche il più onesto, è costretto a fare i conti con la verità che si cela dietro le apparenze e le convenienze di bandiera. Una verità che spesso non è bianca e non è nera, ma corrisponde a una melma grigiastra in cui affondare è facile. Non potrà mai dire con assoluta certezza quale sarà davvero quel momento e quanto profondamente quella rivelazione potrà intaccare l’universo felice in cui è vissuto, ma dovrà sempre prendere in considerazione quell’ipotesi, perché nessuno può essere davvero tanto presuntuoso da credere che la verità sia una sola.   
La verità si moltiplica per quanti la predicano: ecco l’infallibile teorema della vita.   
Remus Lupin aveva già avuto modo di cogliere la profonda bontà di una simile intuizione quando l’evidenza del tradimento di Minus gli era esplosa innanzi agli occhi, assieme alla vergogna d’aver creduto Sirius davvero in grado di trasformarsi nel carnefice di James. Eppure era stata una rivelazione che solo in superficie aveva intaccato la sua fiducia nell’ordine della storia, poiché il tutto senz’altro si riduceva a un problema di apparenza, non sostanza. Le parole di Severus Piton lo costringevano a sprofondare in un mondo che invece non conosceva, e non solo perché non era appartenuto alla malefica congrega dei Mangiamorte.   
Il suo severo interlocutore, che tanto bene rendeva ragione del proprio nome, piuttosto lo costringeva a prendere coscienza di come l’intero corso della storia su cui aveva fatto affidamento risentisse di un vizio di sostanza, tale era il fatto che il nero potesse essere bianco e bianco il nero, se solo una sensibilità, che l’adolescenza non conosceva, avesse avuto modo di spiegarsi. Così Regulus Black, un imbelle rinnegato, diventava una vittima che macchiava la coscienza di molti, a partire da quella di chi non aveva mai usato la propria influenza per modificare quello ch’era un cammino di perdizione già scritto.   
“Dunque Regulus ha tradito il Signore Oscuro per salvare il fratello…” aveva scandito con il fiato corto, tanto che le parole, poche e faticose, parevano morirgli in gola, senza alcuna speranza che acquisissero davvero spessore. Severus l’aveva fissato quasi con stupore, forse incuriosito e al contempo disgustato da quella specie di consapevolezza tardiva, se la sostanza dei fatti era sempre stata così evidente da offrirsi alla comprensione di chiunque.   
“Non solo per quello, beninteso. Non ne sto facendo un eroe. Sto solo illustrando i fatti. Quel ch’è accaduto e le sue personali ragioni non cancellano il fatto che Regulus fosse un debole e come tale facile agli entusiasmi e altrettanto incline ai ripensamenti. Solo non aveva preso in considerazione un dettaglio tutt’altro che irrilevante, il fatto, cioè, che i Mangiamorte fossero un vicolo cieco. Nessuno domandava di entrare, beninteso, ma nessuno avrebbe mai consentito per l’uscita, dunque la condanna esisteva a prescindere dalla nobiltà dei suoi scopi.”   
Remus si era sorpreso ad annuire stancamente, come se l’evidenza di quell’obbrobrioso dettaglio sola bastasse a cancellare tutto il suo coraggio.   
“Non tutti sono nati per uccidere, Lupin. C’è chi lo fa perché ama vedere scorrere il sangue e si sente soddisfatto da un’orgia sanguinosa e implacabile, e chi lo accetta come prezzo inevitabile per la scalata al potere. Pazzi e politici, insomma: l’anima autentica dei Mangiamorte.”   
“Lestrange e Malfoy,” aveva mormorato a propria volta, cogliendo nell’altro il guizzo di un assenso quasi divertito.   
“Poi c’erano anche i deboli, l’ho detto. Pesci piccoli, che gli Auror potevano rastrellare senza troppe difficoltà e che spesso neppure venivano tradotti davanti al giudizio del Wizgamot, perché era fin troppo facile supporre che fossero stati indotti in errore da una maledizione _Imperius_ o da qualche coazione di origine illecita. Il Signore Oscuro non fidava davvero nel loro aiuto, ma li teneva presso di sé come un mero diversivo. Era importante dare l’idea di un’armata quanto più ampia e capillare possibile, solo così gli incerti potevano sentirsi stimolati ad aderire, e la paura crescere con il mito di un potere illimitato. Regulus era una delle tante pedine di un disegno ragionato fin nel minimo dettaglio. Un dettaglio in cui si dava già come acclarato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a lanciare una _Crociatus_ degna di questo nome o a uccidere come altri sapevano fare con infinita grazia.”   
“Un pedina, però, che a un certo punto è deragliata,” aveva affermato, vedendo subito dopo annuire il proprio tetro interlocutore.   
“Esattamente. All’epoca le horcrux non erano ancora state disperse. Ci riunivamo in un terreno ch’era stato un tempo un sito megalitico, tra le colline spoglie del Galles. Nei pressi del circolo magico c’era una vecchia chiesa sconsacrata, nel cui ossario l’Oscuro Signore conservava i propri amati simulacri. Proprio perché era consapevole del fatto che nessuno conoscesse il suo segreto – nessuno, almeno, che non conoscesse pure altrettanto bene il suo potere da esserne spaventato – forse per quella vanità che perde sempre le grandi personalità, non aveva applicato alcun incantamento per proteggerli. Persino un babbano avrebbe potuto sottrarglieli senza subire la minima offesa.”   
Remus si era guardato pensoso le unghie. “O forse era proprio quello lo scopo: disperdere quanto più possibile le horcrux. Disperderle, soprattutto, in mani che, per non conoscerne l’uso, neppure avrebbero mai potuto distruggerle o utilizzarle per indebolire il suo potere.”   
Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo, negli occhi di Piton era saettata la scintilla di un compiacimento assai divertito, che gli diceva pure, se non nel segno, avesse comunque ricostruito una linea di pensiero ch’era anche quella del suo interlocutore. “Resta il fatto che Regulus, sentendosi schiacciato dalla consapevolezza di non poter più obbedire – non, almeno, ai massacri che venivano ingiunti anche senza la minima giustificazione – e dunque altrettanto consapevole del fatto che, prima o poi, sarebbe stato eliminato comunque, decise di consacrare la propria viltà all’unico atto che forse avrebbe potuto eternarlo: sottrasse uno dei preziosi amuleti dell’Oscuro Signore. Non saprei dire perché scelse proprio un medaglione, per quanto, tuttavia, gli eventi successivi diano qualche traccia plausibile.”   
Remus aveva annuito.   
“Un medaglione può avere una foggia imitabile, se non, addirittura, essere il pezzo di una collezione seriale. Regulus proveniva da una famiglia nobile, per quanto decaduta. Non escluderei che…”   
“E fai bene: Regulus conosceva molto bene quel medaglione, perché il suo castone era lo stesso che fregiava uno dei pochi volumi di pregio della biblioteca dei Black.”   
“Dunque…”   
“Suppongo che tu abbia intuito, ma concedi alla mia vanità di esaurire il racconto. Regulus scomparve, com’era del tutto prevedibile. L’Oscuro Signore sapeva che la sua fuga sarebbe stata brevissima nel momento stesso in cui mise sulle sue tracce Avery e Greyback, tuttavia non voleva più essere tanto ingenuo da non prendere in considerazione che una qualunque fuga, per quanto duri, può sempre concedere diversivi fortunosi. Regulus sapeva di dover morire, sebbene ora possedesse la consapevolezza d’avere mondato almeno uno dei tremendi peccati della sua giovane vita: l’aver tradito, in qualche modo, i Black. Perciò, dopo aver curato di sostituire il medaglione originale con il fregio del vecchio libro, ebbe appena il tempo di firmare una propria beffarda lettera di addio, che ripiegò e sigillò nel cuore di quel che l’avrebbe condannato. Si fece trovare a un quadrivio desolato della periferia londinese, in una notte di nebbia e suggestioni sinistre: era una cornice degna dell’esecuzione che seguì.   
Non tentò di nascondere il medaglione che stringeva tra le dita, perché era pavido, ma non stupido: se avesse tentato di simulare occultandolo, sarebbe stato sottoposto a una tortura tanto efferata che non solo avrebbe svelato il nascondiglio della falsa horcrux, ma, probabilmente, persino di quella vera. Così andò incontro alla propria sorte come un soldato, come un martire e come uno stupido. Fenrir lo scannò su una strada che la pioggia non avrebbe mai lavato abbastanza da purificare l’abominio di quell’esecuzione, ma, se ancora ne parlo, non cancellò neppure del tutto il suo ricordo.”   
Lupin aveva chinato il capo, percependo la forza con cui il ritmo della sua respirazione era accelerato, sino a farsi quasi doloroso.   
“È per questo che hai tradito anche tu, Severus?” gli aveva chiesto.   
Piton gli aveva concesso un’occhiata sarcastica. “Mi dispiace, ma non sono tanto nobile. Le mie ragioni erano del tutto personali e per nulla inclini a vendicare la sorte degli stupidi.”   
Remus aveva sorriso, poiché riteneva che delle molte maschere indossate da Piton, una fosse proprio quella glacialità studiata per farsi odiare, o, almeno, atta a porre distanze incolmabili tra il suo pensiero e la compassione degli altri.   
“Ora credo proprio d’aver compreso come questa maledetta horcrux sia arrivata fino a noi, malgrado l’inutile sacrificio di Silente. Probabilmente quel libro è finito nella dote di Narcissa Black e dunque tradotto in Malfoy Manor, senza che né il lord, né la sua consorte ne avessero mai la consapevolezza. Quel che mi chiedo, però, è come sia sfuggito anche alle ispezioni del Ministero, che pure ha curato l’esame dei beni della famiglia Malfoy.”   
Severus gli aveva regalato un sorrisino condiscendente, velato di comprensione paternalistica. “Può darsi che Regulus vi abbia imposto un incantesimo di riconoscimento; abbia cioè designato un solo destinatario per quel sigillo, dunque un solo termine in grado di poterlo vedere e, all’occorrenza, maneggiare.”   
Remus aveva sollevato un sopracciglio scettico. “Mi sembra qualcosa di troppo raffinato per un condannato a morte. Soprattutto, poi, un tipo di incantesimo che…”   
“Ti consiglio di abbandonare l’impressione che Sirius aveva del fratello e dunque anche tutti gli apprezzamenti inutili sperperati sul suo conto. Regulus non era un mediocre e anzi il desiderio di rendersi più evidente di quel suo inarrivabile fratello maggiore, non può che aver acuito la sua dedizione alle arti magiche e il raffinamento della pratica. Inoltre il Signore Oscuro non era avaro di consigli o lezioni che soddisfacessero la sua vanità e al contempo ci rendessero più forti degli Auror. Quanto al destinatario, era deciso da eoni prima che la sua morte si facesse imminente. Il suo era un testamento spirituale, dunque non poteva che ricadere nelle mani dell’unica che avesse mai accolto le sue più profonde e sentite confessioni.”   
“Narcissa!”   
“Esattamente. Narcissa. E ora il suo voto è il nostro, perché noi dobbiamo essere custodi dell’horcrux che ha riportato alla luce. È possibile anzi che gli effetti della protezione di Regulus si siano estinti come è stata sottratta all’alveo in cui l’aveva riposta, il che l’ha resa evidente anche ai cacciatori sbagliati.”   
Remus aveva annuito, rilanciando subito dopo: “A questo punto non ci resta che chiedere a Draco Malfoy di consegnarci il suo medaglione e disfarcene una volta per tutte.”   
Severus aveva scosso il capo scontento. “No. Non è ancora il momento. Se lo facessimo ora non faremmo che aumentare il panico e la vulnerabilità di Hogwarts. L’essenziale è piuttosto che si stemperi la memoria di quanto accaduto il trentuno ottobre e poi, ma solo quando avremo la consapevolezza della solidità delle risorse emotive e magiche degli occupanti di questa scuola, potremo rilanciare la crociata per il recupero e la distruzione delle horcrux. Dare pubblicità a un’intenzione non sorretta dai mezzi sarebbe troppo stupido persino per chi ha sempre avuto vocazioni suicide.”   
Remus, che aveva inteso la stoccata insita in quell’ultimo asserto, aveva annuito e consentito con mitezza. Non avrebbe mai detto di potersi fidare un giorno di qualcuno che aveva sempre osservato dall’altro lato della barricata; quel che doleva era piuttosto essere rimasto l’unico vivo e incorrotto da poter sostenere e tramandare una simile verità.   
“C’è anche un’altra cosa che possiamo fare,” aveva aggiunto dopo poco Severus.   
“Sarebbe?”   
“Tenere Potter il più vicino possibile a Malfoy.”   
“Ma così aumenteremmo solo le possibilità che venga aggredito!”   
“Al contrario,” aveva ghignato sardonico. “Aumenteremmo le possibilità che venga aggredito Potter. La vita del Prescelto… O meglio, la sua _morte_ , è l’unico fine che stia più a cuore all’Oscuro Signore di quanto non lo sia il recupero dei suoi amuleti. Dunque direi che sia questa una scommessa da azzardare, perché gli esiti potrebbero essere assai più felici di quelli che ci è dato immaginare.”   
Lupin strinse le palpebre e sorrise davanti all’unico eroe che rifiutasse per partito preso un titolo che gli spettava di diritto, non meno di quanto avrebbe meritato un posto nella storia di Hogwarts.   
In quest’ultimo caso, nondimeno, ignorava che fosse già una profezia.   
“A questo punto, però, Severus, concedimi una domanda.”  
“Sarebbe?”   
“Se conoscevi tutta questa storia, perché non hai fermato Silente?”  
L’altro gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo cupo e impenetrabile. “Non conoscevo questa storia finché gli indizi non sono parsi evidenti. Quanto al resto, non credo improbabile che il nostro Preside già la conoscesse, ma che volesse morire per renderci consapevoli del nostro dovere di sopravvivergli.”  
 _  
Dunque si decideva del mio destino senza che il sottoscritto, per l’ennesima volta, potesse immaginarlo o dare la propria opinione in merito. Senz’altro la vicinanza di Potter non era nulla che mi lusingasse.   
In ragione di un’antica punizione, eravamo entrambi costretti a seguire le lezioni suppletive di Remus Lupin. Erano ore di autentica agonia, poiché non c’era nulla nella mia educazione che mi avesse insegnato a vivere l’ironia dell’insegnare come qualcosa di diverso da un insulto personale.   
A Lupin piaceva recitare la parte del confidente e dell’amico e infarciva le sue ore di aneddoti, racconti e piacevolezze che potevano incantare solo uno come il Prescelto: uno che non aveva un passato cui rifarsi e che dunque se l’era costruito a misura di racconto.   
Non era un caso, nei fatti, che un unico contatto rivelatore con il pensatoio di Severus Piton fosse bastato a confonderlo.   
Harry, soprattutto, mi umiliava con la sua palese superiorità: una superiorità che si manifestava in ogni contesto, in ogni occasione, ma soprattutto laddove c’era da maneggiare arti oscure e destinate a pochi eletti. Harry, soprattutto, possedeva un sangue freddo che a me era precluso, proprio per le esperienze di vita che avevo accumulato e che si erano al più tradotte in un’abitudine alla paura. Per me non era così semplice venire a capo dei miei timori e non avevo abbastanza fiducia in me stesso da evocare un Patronus. Eppure Lupin si dannava perché riuscissi a crearne uno mio.   
Sapeva che ne avrei avuto presto bisogno e che nessuno – nemmeno la Granger – avrebbe potuto difendermi se mi fossi trovato solo.   
Erano comunque ragioni molto diverse da quelle che l’avevano mosso in passato. Nessuno, suppongo, aveva la presunzione di trasformare il sottoscritto in eroe: si contentavano di darmi qualche chance per sopravvivere, e la mia preparazione era del tutto insufficiente.   
Tale, del resto, sarebbe rimasta.   
Sapevo da sempre che a un nobile non si chiedevano talenti particolari, quanto il buongusto di cercarli nei poveracci costretti a vendersi alla necessità – e pagarli, se fosse stato il caso. Da ciò ricavavo pure che fosse superfluo apprendere tecniche da Auror, se quella carriera non mi aveva mai davvero attirato.   
Ero troppo immaturo per realizzare che la Morte non avesse preferenze di classe e, al contempo, ero senz’altro il fattucchiere meno adatto a costruirsi un Patronus.   
La risposta era così scontata e immediata che mi meraviglia non ci fossero arrivati i miei stessi maestri: non solo non avevo fiducia in nessuno, ma riponevo le mie speranze in poche persone, nessuna delle quali credevo che potesse aiutarmi. Non mio padre, ch’era rinchiuso ad Azkaban; non il mio maestro, poiché al più poteva vegliare su di me dall’Inferno. Dubito, in ogni caso, che saperlo in vita avrebbe alleviato l’inutile fardello di lezioni in cui realizzavo solo l’enormità del divario che mi opponeva a Potter.   
Diveniva persino comico rammentare che un tempo avevo pensato d’essergli nemico.   
La più parte della giornata, nondimeno, si consumava in completa solitudine, poiché privo dell’appoggio di Pansy non mi arrischiavo neppure nel territorio dei Serpeverde – altrove era scontato che non ci fosse asilo.   
Trascorrevo buona parte del tempo in biblioteca a non fare nulla.   
Una persona più intelligente o con più iniziativa si sarebbe forse premurata di imparare qualcosa nel frattempo, magari gironzolando nel reparto proibito: mi mancava la voglia persino per quello. Sino ad allora tutta la mia esistenza era stata un palco su cui avevo recitato un ruolo ben definito. Ogni mia azione era funzionale al plauso che avrei ricevuto da una platea entusiasta, pronta a pendere dalle mie labbra più per una logica clientelare che perché nutrisse nei miei confronti sentimenti di un qualche spessore. Mi sentivo più disorientato che non frustrato. Mi sentivo soprattutto silenzioso.   
C’era un’altra persona, però, che come me fuggiva da qualcosa, per quanto ben diversa e forse più difficile da intendere fosse la sua posizione: Hermione.   
C’era qualcosa nel suo rapporto con Weasley che si era deteriorato in modo evidente. Me ne potevo accorgere anch’io – che non ero un grande osservatore – dal fatto che andassero incredibilmente d’accordo; sembravano quasi recitare la parte dei fidanzatini modello, con un’ostentazione che non poteva non suonare per questo indice di una frattura latente e pure dolorosa. Non sarebbe errato supporre che la mia vanità ne ricevesse un qualche incentivo, perché mi riusciva fin troppo naturale associare quella situazione alle voci che ci avevano coinvolti.   
Non ero del tutto in torto, ma era pur vero che la realtà fosse ben più complicata. Restava l’evidenza di un altro rapporto pronto a esaurirsi, mentre altri, forse, con il tempo si sarebbero allacciati: per certo non litigavamo, né ci punzecchiavamo più.   
Poteva persino capitare che sedessimo allo stesso tavolo, l’uno davanti all’altra, senza parlare e senza sfiorarci, ma più vicini di quanto non fossimo mai stati.   
Le vacanze per la Yule, frattanto, si avvicinavano. Mi fu comunicato che non avrei potuto lasciare Hogwarts neppure in quella circostanza, malgrado il mio spasmodico bisogno di riabbracciare mia madre e i pochi luoghi in cui ero stato felice. Volevano salvarmi la vita, ma sul momento mi spezzarono il cuore, soprattutto perché la controfferta – che ritennero di farmi persino generosamente – fu quella di concedermi un week-end a Diagon Alley.   
Ormai avevo diciassette anni, non undici: rimpinzarmi di dolci non mi avrebbe salvato dalla malinconia; eppure, senza pensare, diedi uno sguardo ai luoghi che avevano del tutto perduto attrattiva agli occhi di chi si sentiva troppo vecchio per luci e suoni di un altro tempo.   
Fu così che, senza neppure rifletterci, pensai a qualcosa per potermi sdebitare.   
Anche Hermione, nei fatti, sarebbe rimasta a Hogwarts, senza rifugiarsi alla Tana con Weasley e Potter. _


	38. Le parole somigliano a lacrime, ma il sale che disperdono si chiama ricordo

_Se chiudo gli occhi, la memoria di quegli ultimi giorni è tanto vivida da farmi temere che sia piuttosto un sogno essere sopravvissuta, una menzogna riposante credere d’essere rimasta integra e ancora in grado di stupirmi, di emozionarmi e d’amare. Probabilmente tutto discese dall’intensità con cui li vissi, senza sapere che sarebbero stati comunque il preludio a qualcosa di tanto indimenticabile che neppure a pregare me ne sarei davvero mai del tutto liberata. Non avrei voluto, comunque.  
In alcun caso.   
Esiste qualcosa di immortale nella vita, e questo è proprio l’orgoglio dei superstiti.  
Se chiudo gli occhi, soprattutto, mi rivedo come allora: un’adolescente non particolarmente bella, con i capelli in perenne disordine, un broncio intellettuale e grossi seni, quasi troppo adulti per la bambina allampanata che doveva portarli – e dunque a volte camminava un po’ gobba, come nel migliore degli stereotipi scolastici.   
Se chiudo gli occhi, poi, rivedo anche Ron, com’era e, in fondo, è rimasto: i suoi occhi di un blu tanto scuro da annegarci dentro e quell’espressione un po’ vacua, da bambino irrisolto. Fu lui a decidere che la nostra storia fosse un errore dettato da confusione e circostanze diverse, fu lui ad avere più coraggio di quel che imputavo a me stessa, cercandomi in una relazione che non aveva futuro.   
Nudi, infreddoliti, asciutti: tornammo in quel capanno altre due volte. Incontri combinati, ma privi di quella complicità maliziosa che forse avrebbe dato loro un senso; invece era una specie di tela in cui ci avvolgevamo entrambi, miopi e spaventati dal buio oltre la siepe della nostra adolescenza. Stare insieme ci dava coraggio, ecco tutto.   
Potevo essere rigida e impacciata e frustrata dal mio non saper neppure sfiorare le soglie di quel piacere di cui parlavano tutti, e nessuno mi avrebbe rimproverata o, peggio ancora – perché è di questo che una ragazza ha davvero paura – avrebbe usato le mie debolezze per farne il vessillo delle proprie virtù. E Ron era consapevole che non avrei mai raccontato i dettagli più intimi, la sua inesperienza e persino la velocità con cui tutto finiva – e ci specchiavamo l’uno nell’incredulità sottilmente disgustata dell’altro.   
Più avanti, quando ne parlammo da fratelli, vecchi amici e sopravvissuti – tre qualità che sole basterebbero a spiegare perché fosse ancora così facile volersi bene – scoprimmo di aver pensato e temuto entrambi la stessa cosa, e che cioè il sesso non facesse per noi.   
Il problema, invece, era che il tempo fosse maturo per tutto, fuorché per quello. La vita non ha né imperativi, né scadenze: se un giorno avrò un figlio – e mi trema il cuore a pensare che potrebbe avere gli occhi d’argento e la nobiltà pura in cui respira il sangue dei Malfoy – dovrò trovare il coraggio di raccontargli – o raccontarle? Potrebbe avere lo sguardo di Narcissa, e essere terragna come una Granger, perché no? – che nessuno è mai tanto infantile quanto più è convinto di essere adulto. Per il Mondo Magico avevamo l’età per scimmiottare i nostri genitori, invece eravamo entrambi molto lontani dall’effettiva scadenza.   
Se chiudo gli occhi rivedo l’ombra delle spalle di Ron, o una ciocca di quei capelli che tramonti sempre più giovani imbiondivano d’oro. Frammenti scomposti di un’anatomia che non mi apparteneva proprio nei momenti in cui ero invece alla sua mercé. Rammento la pressione delle sue dita contro le mie natiche o le sue labbra contro il mio collo. Ricordo anche il senso di nausea che saliva intollerabile, non appena avvertivo l’onda liquida dell’eccitazione nascere nel mio nucleo più segreto e poi eruttare in mille rivoli sottili. Eppure ero lucida e presente a me stessa, abbastanza da chiedermi dove stessi sbagliando.   
Credo che la mia fortuna sia stata proprio scegliere Ron, un ragazzo gentile, ma soprattutto onesto. Un ragazzo che non riusciva del tutto a dar voce al proprio malessere, ma cercava nuove distanze. Spesso capitava che passeggiassimo insieme, immersi in un silenzio grave, carico di disagio: quasi la confidenza che tra noi c’era sempre stata fosse evaporata via con il sudore speso in qualche minuto di reciproci inganni. Era qualcosa che feriva entrambi, perché suonava di separazioni ineluttabili e fratture con l’abitudine che avevamo coltivato in sette anni di affetto. Eravamo due bambini, malgrado tutto; non sapevamo ancora che esistevano tante forme di amore, non necessariamente destinate a morire tra le grida soffocate di un brutto capanno. Avvertivo però quella crescente distanza e ne avevo paura: sapevo d’essere stata la prima a innescare l’esplosivo ch’era poi deflagrato travolgendoci, ma mi illudevo di potermela sbrigare alla Granger per l’ennesima volta.   
Invece non sempre è possibile recuperare il controllo. Mai, soprattutto, se per prima è la situazione a non ammettere che se ne parli in quei termini.   
La vicinanza ci ammutoliva e la lontananza somigliava a un tradimento. Il mese di novembre scivolò tra l’attenuarsi delle voci e il crescere dirompente di un’eco interiore che m’ingiungeva di vergognarmi. Ron, se non altro, aveva un alibi chiamato Quidditch per eludermi. La sottoscritta, per contro, doveva riparare proprio là dove tutto era cominciato: in biblioteca.   
Se l’atteggiamento di Draco non fosse mutato, chissà? Può anche darsi che, in un modo o nell’altro, quel coacervo disordinato di sentimenti che cominciavo a provare potesse risolversi in un nulla di fatto. Può anche darsi che restassi con Ron o che m’innamorassi di Harry o accettassi una qualunque altra combinazione. Invece Malfoy aveva lasciato un’ombra a presidiare un luogo che un altro occupava al suo posto.   
Malgrado le reciproche manifestazioni di odio, guerra, indifferenza, non era davvero mai accaduto che ci trovassimo tanto vicini senza che Draco resistesse del tutto all’impellente bisogno di insultarmi.   
In quei giorni, come se il tempo avesse accelerato bruscamente per non somigliare più nemmeno a se stesso, quella consuetudine morì. Sembrava che fossi trasparente davvero, come tutto quel che aveva intorno, benché quello tanto inconsistente da svanire nell’ombra fosse lui.   
Quei dettagli che la mia curiosità naturale mi aveva già da tempo portata a rilevare, si delineavano ora in un quadro dalla completezza rivelatoria e abbagliante. Una certa gravità e nobiltà naturale nel muoversi, ad esempio. La linea elegante del suo profilo. La delicatezza poco o nulla mascolina delle sue dita. Non c’era un’attenzione che potrei chiamare sessuale, perché – per quanto suoni forse insensato – lo scrutavo come capita a volte con un artefatto curioso. O elegante. O raro.   
Avevo davanti agli occhi il ritratto vivente di un giovane Lord, che, smarrita la protervia, si concedeva davvero a una qualche ammirazione. Erano pensieri oziosi: divagazioni che si perdevano nelle nuvole di ore morte, come sembrano sempre quei pomeriggi dell’adolescenza in cui la vita morde e tu neppure realizzi che nessuno ti potrà mai restituire il piacere della pigrizia e della contemplazione.   
Si appressavano intanto le vacanze della Yule.   
Gli eventi si erano succeduti con una tale intensità che ne avevo smarrita la consapevolezza, salvo recuperarla il giorno in cui cadde la prima neve. Era il segno dell’inverno ormai pieno e anche di una scadenza che, in fin dei conti, avrei avuto ragione di attendere con ansia.   
Non avevo voglia di rivedere i miei genitori. Da un lato temevo che mi si potesse leggere in faccia il fatto che non fossi più immacolata e ragionevole e prevedibile come la bambina che avevano allevato; dall’altro – come l’attacco a Hogwarts mi dava ragione di supporre – forse sarebbe stato meglio fingere di non avere nulla a che fare con il mondo dei babbani, perché Voldemort non era il tipo da farsi particolari scrupoli quando c’era da raccogliere le vite che un altro tempo aveva seminato.   
Mi aspettavo che Ron mi invitasse alla Tana e, al contempo, desideravo che ciò non accadesse: se fossimo stati insieme per ben due settimane, in un contesto ove tutto avrebbe concorso a coprire con indulgenza i nostri peggiori impulsi, avremmo consumato nel sesso l’ultimo refolo di amicizia ch’eravamo riusciti a preservare. Non so da dove traessi una certezza ch’era ben poco in linea con la mentalità di una ragazza innamorata – o supposta tale – se non forse in quella matrice al contempo cavillosa e pragmatica che da sempre custodivo in me. La mia cifra più fastidiosa e più peculiare.   
Ron, invece, si sentiva schiacciato in un vicolo cieco. In fin dei conti ero la sua fidanzata e non ci sarebbe stato nulla di scorretto – al più era vero il contrario – a volermi con sé.  
Il Caso, però, ancora una volta orchestrò la sua trama in modo da salvare quanto di onesto e sincero difendevamo: la certezza di volerci bene, ma non abbastanza da siglare quell’affetto con un possesso indivisibile.   
La famiglia Weasley, dopo il matrimonio di Bill, aveva guadagnato un altro membro. A distanza di mesi dall’evento cui dovevo l’improvvisa accelerazione del mio universo emotivo, per altro, risultò evidente come quello fosse solo l’esordio di una proliferazione Wealsey: Fleur era incinta. Come se tale notizia non bastasse sola a gettare l’intera Tana in un ammirevole e caloroso panico da accoglienza, il serio, compassato e già grigio Percy pensò bene di perorare la causa del proprio reintegro nel clan con una notizia che avrebbe avuto il potere di sciogliere ghiacciai ben più consistenti del burroso cuore di Molly: aveva deciso di sposare quella legnosa Penelope Light ch’era già stata suo amore conosciuto ai tempi di Hogwarts.   
Imbarazzato e indeciso sulle parole da scegliere, Ron si ingegnava a spiegarmi che, per quanto adattabile e avvezza a ospitare una buona quantità di intrusi, la Tana avrebbe risentito di un certo sovraffollamento, sicché, visto e considerato che Harry non aveva nessuno con cui trascorrere altrimenti le feste, soprattutto ora ch’era morto anche Silente…   
“Non preoccuparti, Ron. Comprendo e non c’è alcun problema!” replicai alle sue scuse senza quasi prendere fiato – e intanto dentro la coscienza mi rimordeva, aggiungendo alla mia vigliaccheria anche l’ipocrisia di recitare un ruolo dalla stucchevole magnanimità, quando non ero né generosa, né colpita dalle circostanze – “Due settimane passano in fretta, e poi devo studiare. Ci sono un po’ di cose che ho lasciato indietro…”   
Weasley mi sorrise, forse sollevato a propria volta, ma abbastanza delicato da simulare perché non me ne avvedessi. Ci baciammo senza particolare passione, forse solo perché quella sembrava una circostanza adatta ad affettuosità che – ma eravamo troppo stupidi per rendercene conto – nessuno dovrebbe praticare a comando.   
Restare a Hogwarts non mi pesava: sentivo anzi che un po’ di solitudine mi avrebbe fatto bene, perché quel che desideravo era restare in compagnia del caos inverecondo che mi ero ritrovata – da un giorno all’altro, poi – in quello ch’era sempre stato il deposito asettico delle mie emozioni, per fare un po’ di pulizia.   
Purtroppo per me – ma bene, in un certo senso, perché la mia arroganza doveva essere ridimensionata – non disponevo anche delle decisioni degli altri.   
In quel caso, nei fatti, forse avrei fatto meglio a correre a casa dai miei genitori, vuotare il sacco e chiedere scusa per le mille volte in cui li avevo implorati stizzita di ‘non trattarmi come una bambina’.   
A dir la verità, era quel che desideravo all’improvviso essere: solo una bambina. Dunque esentata da scelte e barricate.   
_   
Draco Malfoy fissava con le ciglia asciutte e gli occhi stanchi la larga pergamena ch’era stato il primo a disporre sul tavolo, ma che ora gli appariva estranea come le proprie intenzioni.   
Non avrebbe rivisto Narcissa. Non avrebbe rivisto il Manor. Non avrebbe goduto del tepore dei larghi camini dopo passeggiate solitarie in una brughiera ammantata di neve e malinconia. Sarebbe rimasto ancora solo, in una Scuola che aveva perduto ogni attrattiva ai suoi occhi nel momento stesso in cui era sfuggita al suo potere. Solo, là dove gli incubi lo perseguitavano nel sonno e anche da desto, appiattendosi come ombre nel muro o assalendolo fino a mozzargli il fiato se solo cercava l’oblio sotto le palpebre. Eppure doveva stringere i denti e vivere ancora, perché, per aver fallito ogni obiettivo, sentiva di non poter mancare l’essenziale: quello che Piton gli aveva ricordato sacrificandosi in sua vece.   
Doveva diventare un Lord che difendesse il proprio casato e, soprattutto, sua madre Narcissa.   
A un’età in cui destinare pensieri affettuosi alla propria madre era considerato indice di debolezza, Draco Malfoy non si vergognava di ricorrere a Narcissa come a un’ideale fiammella che illuminasse il grigiore in cui era affondato sino a soffocare: c’era qualcosa, nella memoria di lei, che l’aiutava a mantenere il fragile controllo su una vita di cui non stringeva più da tempo le redini. Per quella ragione, mentre i compagni di Casa si affrettavano verso la Sala Grande, in attesa di una cena che non sarebbe sfuggita alla monotonia di un rituale noto, Draco Malfoy aguzzò il proprio calamo, cercò dentro di sé le parole migliori e calcò sulla pergamena con la decisione dell’urgenza.   
A volte anche le parole somigliano a lacrime, ma il sale che disperdono si chiama ricordo.   
  
“ _Madre cara,  
avete ancora tutto il diritto di rimproverarmi per la mia incostanza e per il ritardo di questa mia. Ho ricevuto di buon mattino il vostro generoso regalo. Il cappotto che mi avete mandato è molto caldo e di gusto squisito come tutto quel che scegliete voi. Tuttavia, anche se forse vi sorprenderà saperlo, un po’ corto. Ormai dovrei aver raggiunto la statura del signor padre, almeno per quel che riguarda il nostro aspetto, s’intende. Vorrei tuttavia che non vi deste tanta pena per me, ma pensaste a voi. La Scozia è troppo desolata e fredda in questo periodo. Mi domando se non sia il caso che vi trasferiate nella residenza londinese. Potrei mandare un gufo e disporre il tutto oggi stesso, se solo ricevessi il vostro assenso.   
Immagino che in questo momento mi leggiate con espressione stupita, perché non mi sono mai occupato d’altro che non di essere un figlio viziato, ma mi premuro di non smentirvi anche questa volta: desidero rivedervi, madre cara, abbracciarvi come non posso fare con un calamo in pugno. Londra sarebbe più accessibile per me di quanto attualmente non lo sia il Manor. Per ragioni che non ho inteso – né vi è da stupirsi se nessuno si senta in dovere di darmi spiegazioni – non avrò il diritto di raggiungervi per la Yule. Me ne starò confinato in questa scuola tetra, popolata da fantasmi e brutti ricordi, senza altra speranza che non superare gli esami del Settimo Anno e affrancarmi per sempre da una penosa minorità.   
Se mio padre potesse anche solo immaginare cosa Hogwarts è divenuta, saprebbe bene come ristabilire un ordine che ignoro davvero dove si sia nascosto. Mi duole tormentarvi con il pigolio querulo di un pulcino, ma mi sento così lontano dalla vita che ho bisogno che qualcuno mi ricordi il mio posto nel mondo. E quel qualcuno non potete essere che voi, madre.   
C’è stato un tempo in cui pensavo che a diciassette anni sarei stato finalmente un uomo come mio padre. Rispettato e rispettabile.   
Un Malfoy.   
Ora tutto sembra mutato e non comprendo neppure perché quel che ai miei occhi non è che un vanto eterno, sia per gli altri il segno della mia corruzione.   
Vedete, madre, ho come l’impressione che il mondo sia diventato all’improvviso grigio. E come mio padre diceva sempre, ‘se non puoi leggere le insegne del nemico, Draco, allora non puoi neppure combattere’.   
Se fosse al mio posto, forse il signor padre troverebbe la vista per cogliere i segni essenziali. Io non credo di possederla.   
Oppure sono solo un vigliacco che ha paura di trovare uno specchio oltre la nebbia_.”   
  
Draco Malfoy aveva raccolto il capo tra le proprie braccia e aveva cominciato a piangere.   
_  
E fu su quella pergamena mai spedita, ma stracciata con troppa furia perché i suoi frammenti non destassero il mio interesse, che si posò quella sera il mio sguardo.   
E temo che non se ne sia più discosto.   
Dicono che l’amore non può mai somigliare alla pietà. Chi lo dice, però, probabilmente non si è mai innamorato: era per me che provavo compassione, non per il cuore che avrei scaldato._


	39. Troppo spesso ci specchiamo nello sguardo degli altri

_Non ebbi mai il coraggio di inviare a mia madre una lettera in cui mi mostravo per tutto quel che ero: un adolescente debole, vigliacco, profondamente insicuro, proprio l’opposto di quel che avevo sempre creduto di essere. Non potevo neppure stupirmene, poiché troppo spesso ci specchiamo nello sguardo degli altri.  
Avevo dovuto attendere che mi volgessero piuttosto le spalle per capire che il Draco in cui credevo non esisteva. Era una proiezione del potere dei Malfoy e della profonda e maestosa dignità dei Black; ero un’idea, una speranza, un coacervo indistinto di passioni abortite. Ero un diciassettenne come molti altri, ma unico nella mia disperazione come tutti.   
Non siamo abituati a essere onesti e ad applicare un salutare relativismo quando il cuore ci fa male. Ovviamente non difettavo.   
Provavo al contempo pena e rabbia.   
Pena e compatimento per me stesso, per l’abbandono in cui ero stato precipitato e l’ansia di un futuro che, sottraendosi al percorso lineare che avevo sempre intravisto, all’improvviso non aveva più senso, né spessore.   
Rabbia perché diciassette anni sono abbastanza e sono pochi per fare i conti con la logica clientelare che muove il mondo. Tutto il rispetto che aveva ammantato mio padre – e che dunque era sempre scivolato sulle mie spalle come un manto protettivo e consolante – non aveva alcun autentico fondamento. Da un giorno all’altro mi trovavo e registrare con altri occhi i sorrisi falsamente cordiali, le strette di mano mollicce, le inflessioni cinicamente controllate e persino gli insulti celati dietro l’apparente cortesia di un sorriso ch’erano appartenuti alle cortine più segrete del gabinetto diplomatico dei Malfoy.   
Senza che me ne rendessi conto, avevo intrapreso con successo il lungo cammino d’addestramento che mi avrebbe un giorno portato a prendere il posto di mio padre. Non so se Lucius avesse immaginato che sarebbe venuto anche per il suo erede il tempo del disinganno, ma sono certo che, se solo gliene avessero data l’opportunità, mi avrebbe preferito più illuso, più pusillanime, ma più felice. Invece, cominciando a diciassette anni a conoscere il significato e il prezzo di ogni lacrima, il sapore della sconfitta e il veleno dell’umiliazione, scoprivo la vita che l’agio di un Manor aveva celato oltre uno schermo di nebbia consolante. Ero stanco di mistificazioni, ma ne sentivo la nostalgia.   
Distrussi quel documento che svelava il mio io più segreto e impotente, senza sapere ch’ero stato impreciso e maldestro per l’ennesima volta. Oppure – e credo che sia questa l’autentica verità – ero tanto disperato ed esaurito dal lungo isolamento che non cercavo altro se non uno sguardo che si posasse su di me e non mi giudicasse – provasse anzi la compassione che cominciavo per primo a scoprire nella sua forma peggiore, quella più autoreferenziale e amara. Anzi, amarissima.   
Spiai alle spalle la mia stessa solitudine, pensando con sollievo che nessuno avrebbe condiviso con me quel momento e vergai di fretta e senza cuore un biglietto formale e falsamente rassicurante. Mentivo a mia madre perché non avevo la forza di proteggerla.   
Mio padre era un modello che non potevo eguagliare perché per primo, probabilmente, non lo desiderava. Agli occhi dei più un lord Malfoy non ha cuore, invece mio padre possedeva una sua gentilezza, solo, come tutti gli uomini esperti del mondo, sapeva che tutto possiede un prezzo, e non sempre essere prodighi vuol pure dire essere sensibili.   
Mia madre e io eravamo i suoi tesori, non gli interessava altro che proteggerci e non si sarebbe esposto per alcun altro. Proprio perché ci considerava qualcosa di prezioso e di indiviso, però, difendeva in me la sua Narcissa, senza immaginare davvero che sarei stato lord al suo posto.   
Non ho conosciuto mio nonno Abraxas se non nei ritratti del Manor. Potrei dire che somigliava a mio padre, come somiglia a me, eppure è un uomo completamente diverso. Non so che erede sia stato Lucius, né quale sia stata l’educazione che ha ricevuto, ma mi sorprende ritrovare nel mio ricordo più accenni al rispetto che portava nei confronti di chi l’ha generato, che non affetto. Nessuno nasce freddo o cinico, è solo il prodotto di chi traccia il tuo cammino e ti invita a seguirlo. In qualche modo credo che Lucius volesse risparmiarmi da certe asperità compromissorie che Abraxas – forse intuendo che non sarebbe durato abbastanza – voleva che conoscesse per diventare un vero Lord. Mio padre era un allievo capace, spregiudicato e molto più ricettivo di quel che forse ci si aspettava da un adolescente, eppure, chissà? Magari conservava in sé anche la nostalgia per illusioni che non aveva assaporato abbastanza e dunque rendeva a mia madre e al sottoscritto. Anche se il prezzo che mi toccò pagare fu molto salato, non credo che gli porterò mai altro se non la gratitudine profonda di chi è stato felice oltre misura.   
Non lo ero in quei giorni, in ogni caso, non certo vedendo che i miei compagni preparavano bagagli per una partenza che li avrebbe ricongiunti ad affetti preclusi a me solo. Se non altro nessuno manifestò abbastanza cinismo da motteggiarmi anche su quel fronte, o suppongo che nessun pudore mi avrebbe dispensato dal perdere il controllo in pubblico. Curiosamente – considerando che fossi ormai attento persino ai moti dell’aria – non mi accorsi che almeno un altro studente non avrebbe lasciato una Hogwarts già assai più sguarnita di quella dei fastosi anni di Silente: Hermione Granger.   
Non avevamo più parlato dal giorno in cui, per l’ennesima volta, avevo perduto l’occasione di farmi un’amica – senza sapere che l’amicizia non è qualcosa che può domandarsi, la si deve semplicemente accettare – pur continuando a trascorrere insieme le ore morte della biblioteca. Sembrava nervosa, era dimagrita e aveva l’aria più imbronciata del solito, ma non era nulla che il mio sguardo avesse registrato, poiché dall’assalto del Dissennatore in poi, nei fatti, qualcosa in me era cambiato davvero; senza perdere il senno, avevo perduto però del tutto la speranza di poter essere davvero felice nel tempo che mi restava da vivere.   
La sua presenza divenne un fatto evidente solo in occasione dell’ultimo giorno, quando la vidi salutare Weasley – con quell’intimità ch’era ormai abituale – e suonava tanto più stonato quanto più sembrava scontato che partisse con lui. Invece non accadde.   
La Granger restò a passeggiare per un poco sulla neve che si era depositata negli ultimi giorni, alta e compatta per le recenti gelate, poi, seguendo un’ispirazione personalissima, tornò indietro, forse diretta nel proprio dormitorio. In qualche modo mi colpì la coincidenza che fossimo di nuovo noi due soli a fronteggiarci senza testimoni, in giorni che, per altro, non potevano conoscere neppure la preziosa mediazione delle lezioni. Al contempo mi sentivo sollevato, perché, nella logica utilitaristica che muove i deboli, era stata uno scudo provvidenziale. Da ultimo – benché fosse il pensiero che per primo mi era sovvenuto, ma di cui mi vergognavo al punto da doverlo relegare nell’angolino più nascosto della mia coscienza – ero felice, perché era rimasta quanto di più vicino possedessi a un amico.   
Io, che di amici veri – eccetto Pansy, che tuttavia non voleva essere mia amica, quanto qualcosa di più coinvolgente e complicato – non ne avevo mai avuti, cominciavo a riconoscere i rapporti autentici, fatti di sfumature grigie e non bianche o nere. Sfumature, però, che sapevano comprendere anche tutti i colori dell’iride.   
Forse fu quella sua immagine, all’improvviso distante e sfumata, che osservavo svanire in una lattea e fredda distesa da una finestra della biblioteca, a pacificarmi del tutto con il suo ricordo, e a darmi il coraggio di bussare alla porta del mio orgoglio per mandare al diavolo diciassette anni di ignobili mistificazioni.   
Avevo il vago sentore che il vecchio Draco Malfoy non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato – e forse anche mio padre avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire – poi, a rifletterci meglio, avrei dovuto capire che fosse in gioco la mia puerile pretesa di superiorità, perché quel che davvero importava ai Malfoy, più di mantenere un sangue pulito, era vivificarlo con il talento, e nessuno più di Hermione Granger poteva forse compensare la mia ignobile pusillanimità.   
Domandai la licenza di andare a Diagon Halley. Non era la prima volta che viaggiassi solo, ma forse fu la prima in cui permisi davvero ai miei pensieri di accompagnarmi; non fu un’esperienza felice, ma oggi so che crescere non lo è mai.   
La felicità appartiene a un’innocenza strana, ingannevole e solo falsamente protettiva: non può durare, insomma, prima o poi bisogna aprire gli occhi e accettare di vedere, oppure si resta ciechi per sempre.   
La neve scivolava con furia rabbiosa lungo i fianchi di un treno che ospitava me solo. Se avessi davvero guardato oltre il vetro, forse, avrei capito ch’ero già condannato a morte e senza speranza.   
Intrecciati come vecchi cenci di un antico naufragio alle raffiche di nevischio che si abbattevano tra le montagne, torme di Dissennatori cingevano d’assedio la conca in cui riposava la Scuola. Erano solo l’avanguardia di un incubo che attendeva la propria luogotenenza più implacabile tra le fauci di Fenrir e sulla punta della lingua rossa e velenosa di sangue incredibilmente vicino al mio: Bellatrix Black Lestrange.   
Qualcosa – o forse qualcuno – sembrava nondimeno volermi in qualche modo preservare dalla tragedia ch’era già pronta a esplodere – e l’avrebbe fatto presto in un nulla – concedendomi l’ingenua ignoranza con cui avrei vissuto anche quel giorno e altre due settimane ancora.   
Forse le due settimane più felici della mia vita, prima che quest’ultima divenisse parte di un’ipotetica dal sapore irreale.   
L’ultima volta in cui mi ero recato per le strade affollate e vivaci della Londra magica, mia madre era al mio fianco e portava a testa alta il proprio titolo, invitandomi a fare altrettanto. Erano trascorsi pochi mesi, ma a me parevano eoni, tanto rapidamente le vecchie illusioni di una vita che non era più mia si erano dissolte. Neve al sole o poco più.   
Da solo, ricordavo bene, appena un anno prima mi avventuravo smarrito per Nocturn Alley, sfidando l’odore putrescente della corruzione e della miseria, squallide puttane e fattucchieri deformi, solo per illudermi d’essere qualcosa di più e meglio di una semplice pedina sulla scacchiera sbagliata – una pedina incosciente, per altro, patetica e molto stupida, un ragazzino, insomma.   
Quello era un nuovo giorno, un capitolo che dovevo ancora scrivere e che la neve baciava con la sua lieve carezza. La Yule imminente vestiva le vetrine di rami di conifera e agrifogli luccicanti, benché la storia lasciasse sovvenire pensieri dalla tetraggine urticante: sembrava quasi che si allestisse un banchetto in cui la Morte potesse pasteggiare con maggior delizia. Nei fatti l’ombra di Voldemort, spettro ch’era tornato a farsi consistente e sinistro, si coglieva nell’abbandono desolato di certuni esercizi, sigillati in un abbandono senza ritorno. Oppure nelle vie, in cui la gente – ben rada rispetto al passato e al periodo – si muoveva in scatti frettolosi, furtiva e spaventata, quasi temesse d’essere sorpresa alle spalle dalle dita adunche del Destino. Ovunque, soprattutto, con più evidenza ancora delle immancabili decorazioni, spiccavano le taglie. Pendevano su nomi e volti che conoscevo bene, pur provando un senso di nausea e malessere profondo a raccontarmi dove e perché li avessi ora incisi tanto nettamente sulla memoria di una retina cauterizzata dall’orrore.   
L’ho detto, ero solo con i miei pensieri, e i pensieri sono fantasmi che non ti lasciano mai solo. Ero appena arrivato in città e già desideravo rifugiarmi tra le mura di Hogwarts, dove forse avrei trovato braci accese e l’ombra di una presenza con cui esorcizzare le mie ansie. Eppure era anche per quella ragione che avevo affrettato la mia visita.   
In diciassette anni avevo sempre vissuto tendendo la mano e aspettando che qualcuno la riempisse. Non era importante con cosa, ma non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi di dover esser io a fare altrettanto. In quell’occasione, invece, cercavo un mezzo per sentirmi meno inutile e meno dipendente; qualcosa che potesse saldare il mio debito, anche se il valore della vita non conosce altro compenso che non la vita stessa.   
La Yule mi forniva l’alibi adeguato o almeno l’illusione che potesse esistere, sicché entrai nella pellicceria che da sempre serviva la famiglia Malfoy e acquistai qualcosa che mai avrei pensato di donare a qualcuno che non fosse mia madre. Soprattutto avrei dovuto chiedermi perché, all’improvviso, riservassi delicatezze che sino ad allora avevo votato solo a Narcissa, a una mezzosangue che non le somigliava in nulla.   
A diciassette anni, però, per non sapere niente della vita, sai molto bene come eludere le domande più scomode.   
Il mio sguardo si posò anche su magnifici bastoni da passeggio che mio padre sapeva portare con incredibile eleganza, e ancora il mio cuore ebbe un fremito a pensarlo ad Azkaban, chiuso in una cella ch’era quanto di più lontano potesse esistere da una residenza adatta al suo rango. Poi, negli anni, avrei anche appreso una lezione che allora mi sfuggiva, e cioè ch’è la statura di un uomo a disegnare i profili di un luogo, non il contrario. Come le tappezzerie e la seta più opulenta non possono salvare la volgarità del parvenu, così il disagio di una segreta non fiacca la maestà del leone – ma ero poco più di un cucciolo, allora, e tutto da svezzare.   
Mi affrettai a raggiungere di nuovo la stazione, evitando con cura i babbani sino al mio binario. Sul treno dormii per buona parte del tragitto, stretto a un involto dal significato prezioso. Quando fui di nuovo a Hogwarts – scortato lungo il cammino da un Hagrid laconico e contrariato com’era sempre quando entravano in conto i Malfoy – la cena stava per essere servita. Procurava uno strano effetto vedere la Sala Grande tanto sfolgorante di luci e tanto vuota, visto che ospitava due soli occupanti. Ospiti, per altro, talmente orgogliosi e forse stupidi da non rivolgersi neppure la parola e sedere ciascuno al tavolo di una Casa sul momento inesistente. Eravamo davvero rimasti solo in due: un evento più unico che raro e anche grottesco, visti i termini delle reciproche relazioni. Mi sorpresi a pensare persino con sollievo al fatto che non si fossero volatilizzati almeno i professori: anche l’untuosità di Slughorn era preferibile a un esilio coatto accanto a una mezzosangue che mi odiava.   
Almeno credevo.   
Fu un ventiquattro dicembre muto e tetro, dunque, ben distante da quelli della mia infanzia, che profumavano di abete e dei fuochi scoppiettanti dell’inverno, grog caldo e biscotti allo zenzero. Non avevo appetito in quel periodo, ma simili memorie mi avrebbero chiuso egualmente la gola con una qualche ragione. Prima di rifugiarmi nella mia camera, però, terrorizzai a dovere un paio di elfi domestici, consegnando loro il pacco che un ben noto destinatario avrebbe dovuto scoprire l’indomani. Solo al termine di quell’insensata missione riuscii a placarmi abbastanza da prender sonno. Non fu comunque né lungo, né ristoratore, tant’è che l’indomani, dopo aver scoperto, intenerito e sorpreso, la solita catasta di doni con cui mia madre si faceva amare e ricordare persino sulla distanza, decisi di uscire sulla neve ancora fresca, per respirare l’odore di un inverno che nel mio cuore si era annunciato con largo anticipo.   
Lei mi raggiunse poco dopo, abbracciandomi senza una parola e strofinando contro la mia guancia la pelliccia di un manicotto che pareva ricordare con affetto il proprio primo acquirente._


	40. L’inverno è una stagione emotiva

L’inverno è una stagione emotiva, prima ancora di quanto non rappresenti il sonno della terra. È una consapevolezza che si acquista con l’età e con il tempo, con la pazienza e con la distanza. Soprattutto è la ragione di chi comincia a guardare oltre se stesso, per conoscere davvero quel che lo circonda. A diciassette anni, nondimeno, lo sguardo interiore è qualcosa che vince la vista autentica, e il mondo non è che il metro autoreferenziale con cui si misura la propria disgrazia.   
Draco Malfoy non sfuggiva a quella legge, la serena mattina di un Natale come mille altri, eppure profondamente diverso da quelli che sapeva di poter ricordare. La neve si sfaldava sotto i suoi passi, dandogli l’impressione di calpestare quel tappeto di illusioni su cui aveva volteggiato sino a cadere del tutto. Ovunque portasse lo sguardo non vi era che un candore abbagliante, appena punteggiato di scuro ove si levavano le abetaie più antiche o s’intravedevano le cime aguzze dei monti che difendevano il segreto di Hogwarts. I suoni giungevano attutiti, soffocati come in un’agonia silenziosa. Nell’aria fredda, tuttavia, persino il silenzio sembrava possedere una propria voce: una preghiera antica, dispersa tra le lande che per prime l’avevano accolta.   
Osservava il proprio respiro condensarsi nell’atmosfera, piccoli sbuffi di vapor d’acqua che parevano quasi fiocchi più consistenti, eppure impalpabili ed eterei nell’aria desolata e ferma. Come un principe dei fuochi fatui percorreva un giardino che l’abbandono rendeva spettrale e le piccole stalattiti di ghiaccio, raggrumate sotto le feritoie o gli interstizi delle vecchie mura, una cattedrale dell’assenza. Il macrocosmo della natura in cui si era immerso sembrava voler rispecchiare del tutto il microcosmo della sua piccola anima vigliacca e afflitta, senza che tuttavia quella simpatia gli portasse altro se non l’impressione amara di una disfatta senza speranza.   
Era stato allora che qualcuno si era mosso alle sue spalle, senza particolari accortezze o cautele, eppure senz’altro certo, per la sua espressione assorta, che non sarebbe stato individuato.   
Hermione Granger l’aveva abbracciato con una forza che avrebbe detto quasi prevaricatoria, se non avesse letto in quel gesto le parole che il silenzio poteva anche essere tanto onesto da inghiottire e seppellire nella poesia dei fatti, dell’immaginato e dei sentimenti.   
Contro la propria guancia aveva sentito prima la carezza di una pelliccia d’ermellino che ben conosceva, poi quella dei capelli di lei, folti e crespi, quasi leonini nella loro selvaggia opulenza. Qualcosa nel suo cuore era stato percosso da un fremito, ma aveva tentato di non lasciarsene corrompere, perché l’orgoglio era l’unica difesa che gli restasse in una vita in cui aveva scoperto troppo tardi d’essere nato nudo e dunque vulnerabilissimo.   
“Il freddo ti ha dato al cervello, _mezzosangue_?” aveva mormorato con quella cadenza lenta e motteggiante che forse gli era valsa qualche nemico prima ancora del suo carattere instabile e capriccioso, debole e infantile, ma Hermione non se n’era adontata: aveva riso e finto di lanciargli un manicotto che si adattava alla perfezione ai suoi polsi definiti e forti, com’era tutta la sua anatomia di ragazza nata babbana e forse per questo ben piantata nel mondo.   
“È la prima volta che ricevo un regalo tanto costoso, lo sai?” gli aveva detto inclinata di tre quarti, con quella sua attitudine dispettosa eppure complice, attenta a ogni vibrato dell’aria.   
“E cosa ti suggerisce che io c’entri qualcosa?”  
L’aveva vista sollevare un sopracciglio sarcastica, prima di fare un mezzo giro, con le braccia spalancate e il viso rivolto verso un cielo niveo non meno del paesaggio. “Non c’è molta scelta, credo. Vedi qualcun altro qui intorno? Qualcun altro che ha il coraggio di corrompere il _nemico_ con un dono, ma non da firmare il biglietto?”  
Draco aveva chinato il capo, fissando il suolo compatto e gelido quasi fosse un istoriato mosaico, pur di difendere il proprio imbarazzo. La Granger se n’era avveduta, ma aveva risolto lo stallo a suo modo: prendendolo sottobraccio e usando una familiarità che nulla l’invitava a praticare, e che pure sembrava ormai appartenere al loro stare insieme con un’evidenza persino imbarazzante.   
“Mi ha fatto piacere. Davvero. Non sono molto d’accordo con chi spella un povero ermellino per scaldarsi le mani, ma non potrei fartene una colpa. Però, a questo punto, mi chiedo quando pioveranno rane dal cielo.”   
Draco aveva sollevato lo sguardo, fissandola interrogativo. Hermione aveva socchiuso le palpebre, prima di fronteggiarlo e premere l’indice contro il suo petto, all’altezza di un cuore che aveva scoperto troppo tardi di possedere e che troppo spesso faceva male.   
“Mi hai fatto un regalo, ricordi? Ormai non posso più stupirmi di niente.”   
Le aveva sorriso d’istinto, ricambiato con una spontaneità che non aveva il sapore artefatto delle mille circostanze in cui pure si era sentito compreso e amato. Era qualcosa di molto diverso, fosse pure perché profumava di quella verità che le mistificazioni di comodo sovente fagocitavano.   
Hermione Granger non fingeva mai, né il disprezzo, né l’amicizia: quel poco che sapeva di lei lo portava senz’altro a sposare quella certezza. L’altra era che il tempo fosse fuggito chissà dove, se rammentava, in un luogo non troppo distante da quello in cui si trovavano, d’essere stato schiaffeggiato da una bambinetta quasi più grossa di lui; ora, invece, c’era una giovane donna che superava d’oltre una testa.  
“Anche se non lo credi e forse neppure te ne importa, i Malfoy non lasciano debiti,” aveva detto a testa bassa. La Granger era rimasta in silenzio, forse studiandolo un po’, forse cercando in quelle sue parole l’eco di un secondo fine inesistente. Forse, assai più semplicemente, per rispetto delle sue pause interiori.   
“Non lo metto in dubbio. Al più potrei dire che avete un’idea molto opinabile di cosa sia un debito.”   
Draco aveva fatto spallucce, tentando di recuperare quell’aria di assoluta invincibilità che a diciassette anni ci si illude di possedere davvero, una sorta di abito delle grandi occasioni, ch’è piuttosto e soprattutto un patetico costume buono al più per il carnevale delle intenzioni.   
Hermione, nondimeno, lo conosceva abbastanza da iscrivere l’indifferenza nella cifra delle pose, dunque da non adontarsene, come non avrebbe rimproverato a un gigante la propria mole o a un elfo domestico l’untuoso servilismo di una natura meschina. Neppure si era arresa alla distanza, in un giorno che sembrava aperto davvero a ogni miracolo, al punto che se il cielo si fosse aperto per lasciar cadere le rane, nessuno se ne sarebbe stupito. Di nuovo l’aveva preso sottobraccio, indicandogli il sentiero che dall’orto di Hagrid digradava verso il lago, e ancora oltre, offrendo l’illusione d’essere un cammino indirizzato sino ai confini ultimi del mondo.   
“La stessa regola vale anche per i Granger, però. Tu mi hai fatto un regalo e ora io ne farò uno a te.”   
Draco Malfoy l’aveva fissata con un sarcasmo quasi torvo. “E sarebbe? Non credo proprio che tu abbia qualcosa che io possa desiderare.”   
Hermione aveva socchiuso ancora una volta le palpebre, strattonandolo poi con decisione lungo il viottolo sdrucciolevole e gelato.   
“Ma insomma! Che intenzioni hai, si può sapere?”  
Si era volta nella sua direzione, entusiasta, accaldata e ilare come una bambina. “Posso regalarti Hogwarts, Malfoy. Scommetto che in tanti anni tu non hai mai neppure capito quanto fosse bella!”   
_  
Gli dissi proprio così, senza lasciargli intendere che stessi parlando soprattutto per me stessa. Neppure io avevo mai davvero capito niente di Hogwarts, perché fosse così speciale e così magica, perché fosse così autentica e profonda la lezione morale che quattro maghi avevano saputo dare.   
Era possibile la concordia tra le Case, ma solo a cercarsi oltre lo stendardo. Draco e io lo stavamo facendo: quello che un tempo chiamavo tradimento, era concordia e buonsenso; non solo era un essere umano, ma era forse il più umano tra i ragazzi che avevo conosciuto in quegli anni, così indifeso e così tortuoso, così infantile e così arrogante, così unico eppure uguale a mille altri. Proprio come me.   
Per non volermi né ascoltare né capire, era stato anche quello che meglio aveva intuito le mie debolezze: se ne era servito per farmi male, almeno all’inizio; quel giorno, invece, mi aveva regalato il risveglio più sorprendente della mia breve vita.   
Avevo ricevuto moltissimi doni, non solo dai miei genitori e dai miei amici, ma anche da Harry e Ron. Entrambi mi avevano regalato libri. Probabilmente non si erano neppure curati di leggerne il titolo, ma li avevano scelti per mole e peso, certi che ne sarei stata entusiasta.   
Non v’era mancanza di attenzione in loro, ne sono certa, ma era un dettaglio che confortava le consapevolezze già radicate in me.   
Non potevano fare a meno di leggermi e vivermi come uno stereotipo; non si erano neppure resi conto che la bambinetta con l’orgoglio parossistico da prima della classe non esisteva più da un pezzo. Non ero più solo quello, almeno: più crescevo, più mi sforzavo d’essere diversa dalla maschera che per prima mi ero incollata, malata di un perfezionismo che covava l’immane vergogna di non avere alle spalle sangue magico (e dunque il terrore d’essere presa per una millantatrice. Troppo strana per i babbani. Troppo insulsa per i maghi).   
L’unico tra quei doni che suonasse finalmente diverso – diverso in quanto non si rivolgeva alla signorina So-tutto-Granger, né alla Caposcuola Perfetta, né alla strega più dotata di Hogwarts, quanto a Hermione Granger, diciassette anni e un urgente bisogno di un nuovo reggiseno – era proprio quello di Draco.   
Sul momento fissai inebetita la carta dorata e poi i nastri scintillanti, ch’erano scivolati tra le mie dita come la meraviglia del suo contenuto mi si era mostrata. Poi mi sforzai di dare un nome all’anonimato di quel regalo. Indi tentai di scacciare dalla mia mente il desiderio che vi era balenato (che fosse cioè proprio opera di Malfoy, se non di qualche altro aitante corteggiatore segreto). Infine riesumai la vecchia e pratica Hermione Granger e feci qualcosa che a Draco non dissi, perché avevo a mia volta il bisogno urgente di darmi un tono: estrassi la bacchetta e feci parlare proprio l’ermellino stramorto che mi avrebbe scaldato le dita.   
A quel punto il mio cuore prese a battere all’impazzata ed esaurì in un nulla diciassette anni di rigido controllo e di una vita encomiabile da sorvegliato speciale.   
Ero una ragazzina, e mi sorprendevo per la gratuità di qualcosa che nessuno ti dice mai che possa essere molto imprevisto e molto dolce.   
Superai con un gesto anni di ripicche e distanze e manifesta indifferenza, anni che non avevano più alcun valore, perché sono le persone a scegliersi le barricate e io non ero così stupida da non cambiare idea quando fosse giunto il tempo.   
Non è vero che le persone cambiano, non lo fanno mai del tutto, ma cresciamo e diventiamo più onesti e più umili, meno oltranzisti nel ritenere che quel che crediamo sia pure l’unica verità possibile; impariamo a capire, a perdonare e a superare ogni diffidenza. Impariamo a toccare e a farci toccare senza scostarci urticati per una carezza innocente.   
Non lo feci io.   
Non lo fece lui.   
I suoi capelli erano di un biondo tanto chiaro da confondersi quasi con la neve, così la sua pelle, in cui gli occhi si aprivano come laghi invernali: solo il colore era quello dei Malfoy, dentro c’era la malinconia dei Black.   
Me ne accorgevo all’improvviso, ma forse quelli erano più gli occhi di Sirius di quanto non fossero quelli di Lucius.   
Draco portava in sé mille storie senza saperlo, come neppure sapeva di indossare l’atto di orgoglio del primo uomo che avesse mai amato Narcissa. Eravamo tutti minuscole schegge dei nostri ascendenti e qualcosa di più complicato ancora; per questo, però, dovevamo vivere e ce l’avremmo fatta.   
Era diventato davvero alto.   
Ora che poteva squadrarmi dall’alto in basso con una qualche ragione, però, non lo faceva, mi oggettivava come un’intrusa nella sua solitudine, forse, non come un oggetto.   
Lo sorpresi senz’altro con la mia fisicità, irruenza, goliardia: tutto quello che avevo appreso in sette anni di un’amicizia ch’era stata impostata e vissuta secondo il crisma di una virilità che neppure capivo del tutto. Qualcosa nella sua espressione attonita, quasi spaventata – più che imbarazzata – mi fece pensare che doveva essere stato davvero solo. Non era l’atteggiamento di un ragazzo abituato ad avere amici, fare la lotta, stringersi in un abbraccio.   
Ero destinata a essere la prima?   
Dovreste immaginare come potesse infiammarsi un orgoglio che non chiedeva altro. Vissi quel rapporto come una maledizione, dapprima, poi come un segno del destino, poi come una missione.   
Poi mi decisi a sfilare gli stupidi paraocchi del buonsenso e mi accorsi che mi stavo innamorando con un’intensità che finalmente diradava le nebbie d’ogni equivoco e mi spiegava la differenza bruciante tra la passione e l’affetto.   
Gli promisi che gli avrei regalato Hogwarts.   
Cosa intendevo?   
Nella mia furia retorica ero più concreta che mai. In sette anni Draco aveva al più esplorato qualcosa della Hogwarts fatta di mura, strettoie, sale sghembe e vestiboli popolati di fantasmi: del parco fatato in cui avevo girovagato e vissuto le avventure migliori dei miei anni non intuiva proprio niente. E allora, con la sua mano stretta nella mia, a rotta di collo per il clivi più scoscesi che conducevano alla Foresta Proibita e tutto un fiorire di “Vedi? Lì abbiamo assistito all’esecuzione di Fierobecco!” “Guarda! Da questo punto del lago s’intravede il palazzo delle sirene!” “Ti ricordi? Qui allevavamo gli Schiopodi.”   
Era un viaggio nella memoria e la sua stessa purificazione. Prima che riuscisse a rendersene conto opponeva i suoi ricordi ai miei, mi costringeva a guardare alla situazione in una prospettiva diversa, o a ridere del suo umorismo che non era più maligno, ma un po’ disincantato e forse persino amaro. Senza renderci conto del trascorrere delle ore e dei giorni, senza neppure doverci mai dare un appuntamento preciso, partivamo ogni mattino per deragliare l’uno nella storia dell’altra. Così mi riuscì spontaneo chiedergli di come fosse la vita in un Manor, persino se mai sino a quel momento – neppure nei miei sogni più idioti – avrei mai detto di poter trovare interessante l’esistenza di un Malfoy. Invece esisteva tutta una ritualità arcana che davvero intrideva di sé la tradizione dei Purosangue e mi avvinceva con il suo profumo di vetusto e profondamente magico.   
Ora cominciavo a comprendere meglio la stupida gelosia di un pugno di famiglie – la comprendevo forse più dell’insana passione che Arthur Weasley portava per il mondo dei babbani – era il peso e il sapore della tradizione ch’essi conservavano. Era lo stesso che alimentava le radici profonde della spocchia di un ragazzo che non esisteva più, perché il mio compagno di viaggio poteva essere silenzioso o caustico, ma non mi chiamava più mezzosangue.  
La mia felicità sarebbe stata perfetta, credo, se solo mi avesse permesso di ricambiarlo, ma la perfezione non esiste, neppure nei sogni.   
A tutt’oggi i miei genitori conoscono dell’uomo che amo solo la figura elegante e austera, incisa sulla mia retina dal fuoco eterno dell’amore, ma distante come possono esserlo le dimensioni in cui viviamo. Per Draco Malfoy i babbani non esistono; forse non crede più che siano errori, ma non saprebbe mai adattarsi a un mondo tanto lontano dal suo da risultargli incomprensibile.   
Mi accorsi di questa nostra distanza – non incolmabile, ma significativa – il giorno in cui avvistammo un unicorno. Doveva esser poco più di un palomino, spintosi oltre i confini della Foresta Proibita per curiosità o fame. Draco mi pungolò perché mi avvicinassi.   
“Tutti sanno che gli unicorni cercano le vergini, no? Perché non vai ad accarezzarlo?”  
Proprio come tutti sanno pure che fiutano sulla distanza chi integro non è da parecchio, e io, che pure non avevo avuto chissà quale folgorante carriera sessuale, avevo saltato la barricata.   
Draco impiegò un po’ a stabilire una connessione tra il mio cincischiare, il mio rossore imbarazzato e il totale disinteresse di una creatura magica, piena di buonsenso e poco o nulla interessata ai drammi adolescenziali (soprattutto all’immane tragedia chiamata ‘vergogna’). Poi, quando riuscì a stabilire le connessioni essenziali – non era uno studente brillantissimo, ma se la cavava discretamente in aritmanzia – cominciò a ridere come se gli avessero raccontato qualcosa di grottesco.   
“Oh, dei! Non riesco a crederci! E così tu e Weasley…”   
Se non avessi avuto la coscienza in panne e avvertito un terrificante prurito al solo pensiero di avvicinarmi ancora a quel luogo, giuro che avrei scardinato la porta del capanno di Hagrid per cercare una pala che potesse sotterrarmi. Non avevo raccontato a nessuno degli sviluppi della mia storia con Ron. Non a Harry, non a Ginny, che pure erano i primi che – forse – avrebbero capito. Non ai miei genitori, ovviamente, per quel riserbo che i figli nutrono solo nei riguardi di chi non lo merita, e ora Draco Malfoy scopriva quanto di più intimo mi appartenesse!   
Pensai che fosse l’inizio della fine, poi lo vidi raccogliere una manciata di neve e lanciarmela in viso, inclinato di tre quarti. “Stai prendendo fuoco, Granger,” motteggiò, ma non fece più alcuna allusione a quel che aveva saputo.   
In un contesto come quello, però, entrava in gioco la profonda difformità dei mondi che ci avevano generati. Sino a undici anni ero stata una ragazzina babbana, e i babbani vivono una cultura in cui dai quindici anni in poi, in fin dei conti, può essere persino scontato vivere le cotte non solo con il cuore.   
Il mondo magico era al contempo un universo parallelo e più antico. Me ne accorsi dall’atteggiamento di Viktor, ma anche dal riserbo di Ron. Il mondo magico non parlava apertamente di sessualità se non in un’accezione quasi rituale. Lo stesso Draco, se Lucius non fosse stato arrestato, avrebbe perso la propria verginità tra le cosce di una driade* di un postribolo di lusso nell’estate dei suoi sedici anni, come accadeva a tutti i signorini di buona famiglia. Non indugiò nel discorso perché il tema lo metteva a disagio, più d’incuriosirlo. Può anche darsi che abbia pensato ch’io fossi sfacciata o molto meno scontata di quel che parevo; sicuramente si ricordò all’improvviso che fossi una donna anch’io, sebbene – e il suo dono lo confermava – fosse stato tra i primi a rendersene conto.   
Furono giorni incredibilmente sereni, come una primavera anticipata e inaspettata. Lunghe camminate in una campagna deserta, discorsi privi di asperità o sottointesi feroci. Gli chiesi cosa si aspettasse dopo il M.A.G.O., ma non mi rispose. Non parlava mai davvero di futuro, e quel dettaglio lo rendeva ancora più umano e più vicino alle mie stesse ansie.   
La verità era che Ron e Harry, vulcanici, propositivi e quasi infantili nel raccontarsi un domani in cui sarebbero stati chi Auror, chi il più grande giocatore di Quidditch del mondo, erano molto lontani dalla paura che a volte mi mozzava il fiato, davanti all’incognita delle scelte che mi attendevano.   
Molti pensavano che fossi fortunata e che non avessi nulla da temere, perché ero piena di talento in tutto, invece quel mio essere illimitata era la mia peggiore limitazione, perché non avevo idea di chi fossi o volessi sul serio.   
“Anche se potessi sapere cosa accadrà davvero,” mi disse Draco con un tono che era molto più amaro e molto più adulto di quello che mi aspettavo, “non sarei in grado di scegliere ora.” C’era una profonda verità in quel che aveva detto; la consapevolezza ch’era nato in quell’ultimo anno e stava ancora scoprendo e cercando se stesso.   
Il bocciolo che avevo colto, però, mi pareva promettente.   
Nella Sala Grande, imbandita quasi solo per i fantasmi, sotto lo sguardo forse incredulo dei professori, avevamo cominciato a mangiare insieme, proseguendo tra una portata e l’altra lo strano rito di un’amicizia che non somigliava a nessuno dei miei pregressi rapporti. Mi incantava veder mangiare un ragazzo che poteva resistere alla tentazione di immergere nel piatto di portata le mani fin quasi ai gomiti, e mi sollevavo inviperita quando mi faceva notare che a mia volta mi servivo come un famiglio di casa Malfoy, ma c’era sempre uno scintillio divertito in quegli occhi grigi che la luce delle candele accendeva di riflessi d’oro.   
A volte distoglievo lo sguardo, perché per prima avvertivo l’anormalità preoccupante con cui mi lasciavo turbare da dettagli insignificanti.   
Un giorno gli chiesi del medaglione che portava al collo. L’avevo notato in più occasioni e – chiamiamolo pure istinto – c’era qualcosa in quel gioiello che mi attraeva e respingeva al contempo. Draco se lo sfilò con noncuranza e me lo porse. A prima vista pareva il classico monile che le famiglie nobili si tramandano di generazione in generazione, poi, mentre mi apprestavo a porgerglielo, un piccolo taglio alla base di quella che somigliava alla cassa di un comune orologio attirò la mia attenzione.   
Malfoy, frattanto, si era allontanato per spiare la neve oltre le grandi finestre.   
Armeggiai un po’, finché l’ingranaggio scattò e fui messa a parte del peggior segreto che una ragazzina potesse maneggiare. All’interno del medaglione v’era una lunga ciocca di capelli che conoscevo bene. Erano lucenti come platino prezioso, sottili e impalpabili. Erano i capelli di un Malfoy. Quella ciocca, però, era lordata da un grumo scuro, ormai nero e secco: il sigillo di un cartiglio ignobile, su cui una mano che avevo imparato a conoscere attraverso il terrore che il solo nome incuteva, aveva vergato con una grafia sottile e precisa “In memoria di Abraxas Malfoy.”   
Sul fondo c’era un teschio che vomitava un serpente.   
Chiusi di scatto quell’orrore appena un istante prima che Draco tornasse.   
“Che c’è? Hai visto un fantasma? Be’, qui non è una novità, Granger,” motteggiò con la solita sicurezza ingenua – il che tradiva però la totale ignoranza dell’abominio che indossava.   
“Non mi sento bene. Tutto qui.”   
“Avrai mangiato troppo,” disse lui, indossando ancora il ciondolo. In un certo senso aveva ragione, perché mi ero ingozzata della verità – e stavolta ero andata molto oltre le mie possibilità. Mentre abbandonavo la sala, non mi sfuggì l’occhiata che mi diede il professor Lupin. Sul momento pensai che dipendesse solo dalla mia concitazione, ma non avrei mai detto che già conoscesse molto più di quel che io avevo appena sfiorato.   
La certezza mi raggiunse però il giorno successivo, quando un elfo domestico mi recapitò un biglietto vergato dalla sua grafia. Mi dava appuntamento alla Stamberga Strillante, e suonava come un ordine perentorio.   
Ero la prima, del resto, a non voler mancare: qualcosa della vecchia cacciatrice era esploso in superficie, né poteva esservi un momento più opportuno, visto che mancavano meno di trentasei ore all’assedio di Hogwarts.   
Mi svegliai di buon mattino, preparandomi in fretta e senza la minima vanità. Draco stava facendo colazione quando mi affacciai nella Sala Grande.   
“Dove mi porti, oggi?” mi disse con la solita familiarità. Per mio conto non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dal suo collo: quel suo collo così sottile, così delicato e ostaggio di un incubo.   
“Da nessuna parte. Oggi ho da fare,” gli dissi secca. Il suo tono non lasciava trapelare nulla, ma lessi una specie di dolore sotterraneo e perfetto ombrare i suoi occhi mercuriali. “Forse è meglio così. Tanto ormai la tregua è finita.”   
Si riferiva al fatto che le vacanze invernali fossero agli sgoccioli: l’indomani avrei ritrovato sia Ron che Harry, eppure nulla era più come prima. Non lo sarebbe stato in alcun caso, a partire dalle mie convinzioni. Fu così che, senza guardarlo negli occhi, ma curandomi che le mie parole lo raggiungessero chiare e implacabili, gli feci qualcosa che già somigliava a una specie di dichiarazione.  
“Non illuderti. Tra noi è appena cominciata.”  
Draco tossì come se avesse inghiottito un rospo e perse molta della propria compostezza da lord. Per mio conto correvo decisa in direzione di un ben noto passaggio segreto per svelare qualcosa che non era più tale._  
  
* Chi ha avuto la fortuna di leggere Lener avrà intuito cosa omaggi questa citazione. È infatti nelle sue pagine che ho rinvenuto per la prima volta questa suggestione e me ne sono appropriata.


	41. Non si vede soltanto con gli occhi

“È uno scherzo, vero?”  
Le poche, stentate sillabe che Hermione Granger riuscì a pronunciare alla vista di Severus Piton, ieraticamente seduto su una delle vetuste poltrone che costituivano lo spoglio arredo della Stamperga Strillante, rappresentavano al contempo quanto di più prossimo e di più paventato Remus Lupin avesse destinato alle proprie aspettative.  
Hermione era nel trio quel che per primo aveva rappresentato nei Malandrini: una voce razionale, colma di pacatezza e buonsenso, ma non sempre abbastanza autorevole da mutare una sorte feroce.   
La Granger aveva qualche chance in più, perché era una donna, ma lottava come un uomo e aveva un’intelligenza di filo, votata a un pragmatismo ch’era raro trovare in un’adolescente. Del resto, senza che nessuno l’avesse istradata, aveva rinvenuto da sola l’horcrux che tutti cercavano.   
“Anche se lo fosse, ragazzina, non sarebbe divertente, perché qui nessuno sta ridendo,” aveva risposto asciutto Piton, senza rinunciare per l’ennesima volta a quella sua maschera così sgradevole quanto più falsa, eppure l’unica che forse riteneva adatta a fargli espiare un crimine chiamato _coraggio_. Hermione era pallidissima. Tutto il suo corpo tremava, dibattendosi senz’altro tra una rabbia convulsa e una confusione che la situazione non poteva che alimentare.   
_Non si vede soltanto con gli occhi_.   
Chi era stato a dirlo? Forse proprio Severus, che degli inganni si era fatto maestro per difendere la verità.   
“Lascia parlare me, per favore,” aveva detto con un filo di voce, facendo per avvicinarsi alla Granger, la quale, per tutta risposta, era indietreggiata quasi la fronteggiasse un basilisco. “Non è come pensi, Hermione.”   
L’aveva vista scuotere il capo e sfoderare un sorriso dalla cinica freddezza, che stonava con l’evidente e quasi infantile turbamento dei suoi moti.   
“Non credo proprio che possiate immaginare quel che sto pensando, professor Lupin.” era stata la secca risposta.   
Piton aveva stirato le labbra in una smorfia che solo l’osservatore attento avrebbe riconosciuto come un sorriso.   
Remus Lupin sapeva che non amava Hermione, ma che la rispettava, e il rispetto di Severus era qualcosa che travalicava di molto il semplice affetto.   
“Puoi raccogliere il tuo disgusto, conservare le tue essenziali convinzioni e andartene, signorina, oppure puoi sederti, risparmiarci i tuoi giudizi infantili e affrettati e scoprire qualcosa sull’horcrux che hai scoperto appartenere a Draco Malfoy e che suppongo sia pure la ragione per cui sei qui.”   
Piton aveva parlato ancora, con quella sua voce che sferzava l’aria come vento gelido, eppure recava con sé il sentore amaro, ma irrinunciabile, della verità. La Granger sembrava esserne rimasta impressionata, tanto da sedersi in terra, con le ginocchia raccolte al petto, come un cucciolo obbediente.   
“Molto bene. Se non altro vedo che stare sempre incollata a quel Potter non ti ha danneggiato il cervello oltre il consentito. Apprezzo la disciplina quando la vedo.”   
Remus aveva trattenuto un sorriso nel vedere il gesto stizzito con cui Hermione si era morsa le labbra per non lasciar trapelare una replica che non avrebbe risposto ai requisiti di disciplina imposti da Severus.   
“Immagino che sia inorridita vedendomi e ti rassicuro in merito al fatto che la simpatia sia reciproca. Non traggo alcun diletto dal sapere che una ragazzina ha maneggiato un artefatto che riuscirebbe mortale persino per un fattucchiere esperto. Ma in questa storia il Caso sembra aver goduto non poco nel metterci alla prova, sicché mi riservo di piegarmi senza inutili recriminazioni alla sua volontà. Immagino soprattutto che tu abbia una domanda da pormi e mi premuro per primo di darti la risposta che cerchi. Sì, sono stato proprio io a giustiziare Silente. Non c’è stato alcun equivoco o alcun errore. L’ho fatto per ragioni che non potresti mai comprendere, ma la prima delle quali – quella essenziale – è che mi è stato ordinato.”   
“Da Voldemort, ovviamente,” aveva sibilato la Granger, senza trattenere né disprezzo, né violenza.   
“Da Silente stesso. Era stato contaminato dagli artefatti maledetti del Signore Oscuro. Gli restava comunque poco da vivere e non era escluso che perdesse nel frattempo il senno. In più conosceva da molto l’assassino che gli era stato destinato e non poteva far altro che chiedermi di intercedere e salvarlo.”   
Hermione aveva abbassato lo sguardo, senza dire nulla.   
“Draco Malfoy sarebbe stato scannato da Fenrir, portasse o meno a compimento la propria missione. Voldemort non perdona i traditori. _Mai_. A Lucius avrebbe riservato un trattamento speciale ed esemplare, come si conviene a un amico importante, ma tanto stupido da voltare le spalle alla sorte.”   
“Allora…” aveva balbettato Hermione.   
“Per poco tu e la tua allegra cricca di amichetti non avete devastato per l’ennesima volta la perfetta geometria del mio piano, procurando anche vittime innocenti come Bill Weasley. Non si vede solo con gli occhi, ma immagino che il primo e più importante dei teoremi alchemici sfugga a chi maneggia a stento l’essenziale.”   
“Non essere così duro, Severus. In fondo…” aveva tentato di intercedere Lupin, ma era stato ancora interrotto dall’altro.   
“Non è del passato che dobbiamo parlare. Non ora, perché rischieremmo di bruciare anche la nostra ultima ipotesi di sopravvivenza. La situazione è molto più grave di quel che credi, e dovresti averne già avuto un assaggio.”   
Hermione aveva annuito a testa bassa. “Dunque, il Dissennatore…”   
“Cercava l’horcrux. Sì, hai inteso bene. Quegli artefatti magici sono pregni dell’essenza del Signore Oscuro. Anche creature senza occhi e senza intelligenza possono rinvenirle. Anzi, soprattutto chi non possiede altro che l’istinto del male. Ma ciò implica – e immagino che tu l’abbia capito per prima – che Voldemort sa del suo amuleto e conosce il luogo in cui esso si nasconde.”   
La Granger era impallidita. Poteva cogliere il movimento ritmico e nervoso con cui le sue dita cercavano la calda stoffa del maglione, quasi a dare un alibi al tremito fin troppo evidente.   
“In questi mesi non mi sono mai allontanato da Hogwarts e non posso sapere quale sia la situazione oltre i suoi confini, ma Voldemort arriverà, da un momento all’altro. Se non lui, la sua armata. E, per quanto ridotta rispetto ai tempi del suo massimo fulgore, tu non vorresti mai incontrarla, Hermione Granger,” aveva concluso Severus con un sibilo sinistro.   
Remus Lupin si era inginocchiato accanto alla studentessa atterrita, accarezzandole gentilmente i folti capelli castani. “È una situazione difficile, ma non disperata. Finché esistiamo e finché combattiamo senza perdere il nostro coraggio, nessuno potrà davvero vincerci. Tu lo sai bene, perché non sarebbe la prima volta, vero?”  
Hermione aveva annuito, senza tuttavia smettere del tutto di tremare. “Io… Cosa devo fare?” l’aveva sentita infine balbettare.   
Piton aveva preso di nuovo il sopravvento. “In primo luogo non devi fare parola con nessuno di questo nostro incontro. Neppure con il tuo adorato eroe Potter. Anzi, soprattutto con lui, perché non vorrei che il suo baldanzoso coraggio ci consegnasse per l’ennesima volta in ostaggio di Voldemort. Secondariamente, mi pare che tu abbia raggiunto sufficiente familiarità con Draco Malfoy da esserci di un qualche aiuto.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Puoi chiedergli di cederti quel medaglione e consegnarmelo. A quel punto potrò distruggerlo e il Signore Oscuro perderà un po’ del proprio potere e la speranza di coglierci alla sprovvista.”   
Qualcosa nello sguardo della Granger si era indurito di nuovo, mentre si rialzava e si preparava ad affrontare Piton, in uno scontro che forse coinvolgeva i loro cervelli, ma possedeva pure una fisicità istintiva.   
“E cosa mi dice che non sia un bluff? Che non abbiate, _professore_ , costretto con l’ _Imperius_ il professor Lupin a questa recita e vi prepariate piuttosto a recuperare l’horcruxper conto di Voldemort?”  
L’espressione di Piton lasciava intendere che, a poterlo fare, avrebbe volentieri schiaffeggiato una diciassettenne impudente e pronta a cogliere le possibili falle di qualsivoglia architettura retorica.   
“Ti do un ultimo indizio, Granger,” l’aveva sentito sibilare tetro, mentre sollevava la manica della propria tunica e poneva a nudo l’avambraccio su cui il teschio di Voldemort spiccava quasi sanguigno nel suo corrodere la pelle in un eterno memento. “Questo è il segno che chiama a raccolta le legioni del Signore Oscuro. Nessun suddito sarebbe mai tanto stolto da opporsi a un simile richiamo sapendo cosa l’aspetta per un’eventuale negligenza. E io, checché tu creda, non sono né uno sprovveduto, né un eroe. Al momento attuale sarebbe davvero conveniente per me uccidere te, Draco Malfoy e strappare dal suo nobile collo il viatico per la massima luogotenenza dei Mangiamorte, ma non lo sto facendo, né lo farò. Le mie scelte non ti riguardano, ma a me toccano le tue: non ti consiglio di giocare con il fuoco, perché esistono fiamme che non si limitano a bruciare.”   
Hermione era indietreggiata di un passo.   
“E se ancora sei scettica e così sicura che la tua debole ragione di bambinetta spocchiosa vinca sull’esperienza di chi davvero ha visto la Morte in volto e mai più ne dimenticherà il teschio, solleva nell’orto della Sprite le mandragole più folte e lucenti e ammira il filo perfetto con cui le ho decapitate, per fornirmi d’una delle chiavi della pozione che mi ha concesso di aggirarmi indisturbato tra voi, persino quando eravate certi di fissare lo sguardo sul più innocuo dei vicini.”   
La Granger l’aveva guardato con gli occhi sgranati e un’espressione ch’era al contempo attonita e profondamente ammirata.   
“Ma come ha fatto a estrarre le mandragole e…”  
Piton aveva sollevato un sopracciglio sarcastico. “Eppure sei nata da babbani. Non hai mai sentito parlare di piante sintetiche?”  
 _  
Può il disprezzo più profondo per un essere umano tramutarsi in un’ammirazione sconfinata? Avevo diciassette anni e senz’altro la mia particolare posizione mi predisponeva a una certa sudditanza psicologica, ma quello che scoprivo in Piton all’improvviso andava oltre l’entusiasmo di un momento.   
Quando vivevo ancora nella mia meravigliosa e umanissima realtà, spesso avevo assistito con i miei genitori alla proiezione di pellicole in cui c’erano agenti segreti affascinanti e privi di scrupoli, spie gelide e carismatiche, mercenari al soldo solo di loro stessi che ti irretivano con occhi pieni di passione: mai, però, proprio perché prigioniera di uno stereotipo, avevo davvero immaginato che la realtà di quel sogno potesse somigliare a un monaco nero, dai capelli unticci e dall’espressione perennemente disgustata. Invece il pozionista che non avevo mai davvero apprezzato surclassava del tutto quegli omini di celluloide, buoni a recitare un eroismo di plastica, non a viverlo sulla propria pelle.   
Era un nuovo tono di grigio, tra i molti che avevo infine scoperto: grigio com’era l’eroe più impopolare che abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita.   
Grigio come il giorno in cui non ebbi più modo di interrogarmi sulla verità e sulla giustizia, perché la storia accelerò al punto da collassare su se stessa e coinvolgerci tutti.   
A ben vedere l’ultimo pensiero frivolo che mi concessi, prima di divenire adulta in sella a un ippogrifo e in fuga da un sabba infernale, fu dirmi che a Neville l’amore doveva fare un ben curioso effetto, se non era riuscito a realizzare che le sue adorate piantine erano tutte decedute per lasciare spazio a un’impostura di plastica.   
Non era senz’altro nulla di abbastanza rilevante, in ogni caso, perché potessi davvero dolermene con qualche ragione.   
Quella notte non dormii, tanti e incongruenti erano i pensieri che si affollavano nel mio animo confuso. Pensavo a quei quindici, interminabili giorni felici, trascorsi accanto a qualcuno che disperavo di poter tollerare anche per un solo minuto – e invece cominciava a piacermi – alla terribile verità che avevo sfiorato tra le dita appena un pugno di ore prima; al futuro imminente e davvero fumoso come anche Draco me l’aveva descritto. Pensavo pure che avrei rivisto Ron e, forse, avrei capito d’essermi sbagliata, di non provare nulla per lui di tanto importante che valesse la recita un po’ squallida di un capanno abbandonato.   
All’improvviso tutte le mie scelte tornavano ad appartenermi per farmi intravedere l’ombra desolata di un vicolo cieco.   
Piton mi aveva chiesto d’intercedere per suo conto e recuperare il medaglione, senza tuttavia darmi il minimo indizio in merito alla strategia da adottare. Sembrava tutto semplice, quand’era invece tutto complesso e contorto. Soprattutto temevo che, con la ripresa della vita scolastica, Draco dimenticasse quella che non era stata una semplice vacanza, quanto soprattutto la rinuncia definitiva a una guerra inutile e stupida, che aveva danneggiato solo i belligeranti. Avevo paura di perdere quegli occhi ch’erano grigi come la vita, ma ne possedevano a tratti la profonda bellezza.   
Ero un’adolescente romantica e sconclusionata: fu quello a salvarmi la pelle.   
Il mattino che pareva non dover mai arrivare si annunciò con un’alba pallida e fredda, funestata da una nevicata violenta. Era una giornata talmente tetra che davvero t’invitava a credere che stesse per arrivare la fine del mondo. Non ero mai stata così superstiziosa da arrendermi ai presagi, soprattutto se congegnati per spaventarmi o istillarmi dubbi che potessero frenare le mie reazioni migliori, ma quell’occasione fu un’ottima palestra per ridimensionarmi.   
  
Scesi a fare colazione, ma non trovai Draco dove mi aspettavo.   
Anzi, a ben vedere non lo trovai, e quel dettaglio solo bastò a inquietarmi.   
  
Quasi non realizzai che fossero quelle di Harry le labbra che cercavano la mia guancia, o di Ron le dita che stringevano le mie. Ascoltai trasognata il resoconto di quelle due settimane senza riuscire a intendere davvero nulla. Il mio cuore e il mio cervello avevano perduto da parecchio la loro sintonia: erano ora due lancette asincrone, registrate sul tempo sbagliato.   
Non m’importava sapere di quanto fosse ancora splendida Fleur, o legnosa e triste Penelope.   
Non m’importava neppure raccontare che no, non mi ero sbranata con Malfoy. Avevo persino imparato a volergli bene, s’era per quello.   
Riuscivo appena a registrare quel tempo tetro e un’assenza inquietante, come pure l’immagine di quei capelli preziosi e belli, intrisi di un sangue che avevo imparato a rispettare.   
Che tra Ron e me l’idillio fosse morto e sepolto fu evidente già dal fatto che quella mia palese atonia potesse passare del tutto inosservata – o quasi. Forse Ginny aveva subodorato qualcosa di strano, ma solo perché era una ragazza abbastanza onesta e innamorata da non concepire l’ipotesi di restare tanto a lungo lontana dal ragazzo del cuore e non trovare neppure una parola da rivolgergli al ritorno.   
Le prime ore della mattina trascorsero in uno stillicidio di silenzi e noia, finché non riuscii a intravedere nel folto gruppo dei Serpeverde anche la testa bionda che cercavo. Non era un contesto in cui potevo pensare di avvicinarlo senza dare nell’occhio, ma il fatto di saperlo inserito in una cornice abituale e dunque controllabile bastava a darmi coraggio. Mi dissi che mi restava almeno la biblioteca in cui avevamo consumato i nostri primi incontri: lì, lontano da occhi indiscreti, senza raccontargli tutta la verità avrei però potuto domandargli l’horcrux.  
Purtroppo, però, al pomeriggio e alla biblioteca non saremmo mai arrivati, perché alle undici del mattino il cielo di oscurò all’improvviso e nell’aria gelida dell’inverno, più gelido e spaventoso ancora, risuonò l’ululato di Fenrir Greyback.  
Piton aveva raccontato il vero per l’ennesima volta, e per l’ennesima volta dovevo dirmi che la verità non aveva nulla di attraente.   
Proprio come quel monaco nero._


	42. Quasi sentirsi all’improvviso più vivi

Le nubi si addensarono come un sudario attorno a un sole che pareva morto quand’erano solo le dieci del mattino.   
Le lezioni erano cominciate con il lieve ritardo portato dalla novità eccitata e al contempo scontenta del ritorno dalle vacanze, ma procedevano indisturbate secondo la regolarità dei vecchi riti, rassicuranti proprio perché infinitamente ripetuti. Slughorn aveva inframmezzato il blando controllo dei calderoni dei propri studenti con lunghe rimembranze del tempo in cui era vezzeggiato e ammirato come il primo dei luminari. Vicious aveva tentato di imporsi sulla noia dilagante che pareva aver infettato ogni studente. Lupin cercava un inutile diversivo alle sue ben più consistenti preoccupazioni insegnando a stanare mollicci: non v’era nulla nell’aria che odorasse davvero della sulfurea traccia del demonio, eppure v’era anche chi, volto per un istante lo sguardo al cielo, aveva sospirato con profondità scoraggiata, preparandosi a un peggio che già sapeva imminente.   
Luna _Lunatica_ , senza possedere quella famigerata vista di cui sproloquiava la Cooman – per altro sprovvista anche in termini di ottica organica – costituiva una di quelle rare creature talmente aperte ai vibrati del macrocosmo da riceverne l’eco senza alcuna difficoltà apparente. Non divinava: _ascoltava_. E quel mattino il vento freddo dell’inverno recava con sé un’eco tetra e disperata, d’allarme estremo e speranze distrutte; l’odore marcio della putrescenza di inferi e dissennatori e quello corrotto di una bruna magnolia folle e assassina com’era Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Ovviamente Luna non poteva dare un nome ai suoi timori o all’oggetto paventato delle sue percezioni, ma sapeva pure di non sbagliarsi, perché si fidava dell’onniscienza della terra e ne veniva ricambiata.   
“Va tutto bene?”  
La voce di Anthony Goldstein, che aveva spezzato da qualche settimana il silenzio cui era avvezza, l’aveva riscossa da cupe e solitarie riflessioni, che la portavano però a ripensare all’ES e al vincolo di fedeltà e lealtà reciproca cui era stata adepta, salvo poi dimenticata come la storia era tornata a essere un regno felice in cui non tutti si vedevano concedere l’accesso.   
“No,” aveva risposto con sbrigativa secchezza. “Accadrà qualcosa di tremendo.”  
Qualcuno alle sue spalle aveva riso. Poteva già anticipare le illazioni con cui avrebbero fatto riferimento alla sua testa matta, alla sua inettitudine completa e poi ancora anche a quella sua inutile tetraggine, che sembrava costruita di proposito per indispettire chi fosse stato abbastanza aggiustato e _normale_ da eludere le farneticazioni di una che chiamavano _Lunatica_ non senza un perché.   
Il mite sguardo di Anthony l’aveva accarezzata con un misto di preoccupazione e compatimento, senza tuttavia riuscire a dare una spiegazione a qualcosa che galleggiava prima di tutto nell’irrazionalità dei suoi moti e che dunque non avrebbe mai trovato una voce che altri potessero ascoltare.   
Il vero problema, del resto, era che ai più neppure importava.   
Dunque Luna, per l’ennesima volta, aveva raccolto i propri libri sotto il braccio sottile, non si era curata della penna che faceva capolino dalle sue chiome sempre troppo disordinate, e si era seduta al proprio posto.   
In attesa.   
C’era qualcosa di estatico e voluttuoso persino nell’ultimo alito: quasi sentirsi all’improvviso più vivi perché in quello scarto infinitesimale tra il prima e il dopo scivolava un’intera esistenza, oppure era la memoria dell’attesa di un’altra esecuzione, che ai suoi occhi era stata però solo la prima festa cui l’avessero invitata – poco importava che il maestro di cerimonie fosse un vecchio con la falce: Luna avrebbe concesso un ballo persino al Destino.   
  
Se Lunatica mostrava con la consueta sensibilità la chiara percezione di un imminente disastro, non da meno – sebbene per ragioni ben più consistenti – era Hermione Granger, tanto nervosa sin dal mattino che qualcuno si era chiesto se non temesse d’essere stata spodestata in quelle due settimane che avevano visto Weasley lontano dai suoi occhi. Nessuno, cioè, aveva subodorato come la lontananza interessasse soprattutto il cuore e non procurasse neppure eccessivo fastidio, non quanto spiare la tetraggine di quel giorno e dirsi che sì, nell’aria c’era davvero qualcosa di sinistro. Poi, quando la lezione di aritmanzia si era conclusa e aveva avuto davvero la possibilità d’intercettare Malfoy, una piccola ombra scura l’aveva sfiorata, facendola trasalire con violenza inconsulta. Dall’aspetto pareva il professor Vicious, ma c’era qualcosa in quegli occhi dalla profondità acuta e imprevista che la portava a cercare oltre la maschera e a intendere la verità: Piton doveva aver preso gusto a servirsi dei propri artifici metamorfici.   
“Sarò sulla Torre dell’Astronomia a mezzogiorno in punto. È lì che dovrai portarmi l’horcrux quando riuscirai ad averla,” le aveva sibilato. Hermione aveva abbassato il capo e sussurrato – frattanto Draco era scomparso al seguito degli altri Serpeverde – “E come potrei recuperarla? Non…” Piton le aveva regalato un sorriso cinico e riconoscibilissimo oltre quelle sue nuove spoglie. “Sei sempre stata una signorina di grande iniziativa. Sono certo che troverai da sola il modo.”   
Quando aveva fatto per replicargli di nuovo, però, il suo mandante sembrava essersi dissolto nel nulla.   
Si era dunque accodata ai Grifondoro, senza tuttavia smettere mai di cercare quel cielo innaturalmente mobile oltre i finestroni dei vestiboli più esterni, con l’ansia visibile di una preda braccata.   
Prima che l’ennesima lezione della giornata si inaugurasse – mancavano ormai pochi istanti all’esplosione della prima battaglia di una nuova guerra – si era però sentita tirare per un braccio da Neville.   
L’aveva fissato senza capire, mentre Paciock ostentava un’espressione dall’incredulità talmente sospetta da istradarla sui contenuti del conciliabolo prima ancora ch’esso avesse inizio.   
“Ti ricordi delle mandragole?” le aveva detto. “Non me ne sono accorto, perché qualcuno le ha sostituite con delle pianticelle sintetiche, ma sono tutte scomparse. Nessuna esclusa.”   
Hermione aveva tratto un piccolo sospiro. “Lo sapevo già, Neville. Ma grazie lo stesso.”   
Era stato allora che un boato rovinoso, del tutto simile all’esplosione di un tuono dalla violenza spropositata, aveva spezzato la quiete invernale di quel mattino, anticipando l’ululato bestiale del gran maestro di cerimonie dell’ultimo sabba di Voldemort.   
“Fenrir Greyback,” aveva esalato Hermione in un singulto strozzato, prima che il portale più esterno della scuola cedesse alla pressione di una massa impressionante di creature disfatte.   
‘ _Come possono aver violato tutte le protezioni di Hogwarts?_ ’ aveva pensato atterrita, mentre correva disperata alla ricerca di Malfoy, disposta persino a strappargli dal collo quel suo terrificante amuleto, se ciò fosse bastato a interrompere un incubo appena inaugurato dalle avanguardie. Poi un cantuccio razionale di quel cervello di cui era tanto orgogliosa l’aveva costretta a fermarsi e a raccontarsi la verità: che senza Silente Hogwarts non era che un guscio vuoto vivificato appena dal ricordo; mancava invece in profondità di tutto quello che l’aveva resa fiera e inespugnabile, come fiero e inespugnabile era l’animo di un uomo sacrificato al suo stesso sogno – la _concordia_.   
E se Hogwarts perdeva i suoi sigilli, allora non c’era salvezza senza guerra, ma a diciassette anni quello è un motto che hai il diritto di cullare sulle labbra e contro la lingua, non una legge che possa davvero convincere il cuore.   
Non voleva morire: era l’unica certezza che possedesse.   
Contro i suoi passi sbandavano torme di studenti, in preda alla deriva disorganizzata dell’orrore e ignari di come fosse proprio quel che condannava alla fine. Chiuse gli occhi, quando uno stormo di dissennatori si abbatté su un nugolo di matricole del primo anno. Provò a evocare il proprio patronus, ma non aveva più il sangue freddo per farlo, e dunque si era ritrovata impotente a fissare l’esaurirsi delle speranze di un’intera generazione, risucchiata dal vortice oscuro di un primo e ultimo bacio.   
“No!” aveva singhiozzato coprendosi il viso. “No!”   
Nel mentre un braccio forte la traeva contro l’intercapedine del muro e le asciugava le guance.   
_Ron Weasley_.   
“Non perdere la testa, scema,” le aveva detto, senza tuttavia che riuscisse del tutto a celare il tremito della propria voce. “Noi non ci arrenderemo proprio adesso. Non l’abbiamo mai fatto. E non cominceremo.”   
Aveva deglutito penosamente, mentre rinsaldava la stretta contro qualcuno ch’era stato la sua ancora e la sua deriva peggiore, e infine scopriva come una spiaggia accogliente in cui ritrovare anche se stessa. Si era piegata sulle punte e aveva sfiorato le sue labbra: non era un bacio lascivo, ma di addio e di ringraziamento per quanto di bello v’era stato.   
Ora anche Hermione sapeva che il futuro era un pronostico incerto e ingannevole, ma aveva smesso di averne paura: sulla distanza, nei fatti, i verdi occhi di Harry si specchiavano nel lucore abbacinante del suo superbo patronus.   
Avrebbe lasciato che lo scalpitare di quegli zoccoli fatati imprimesse al suo cuore e alle sue gambe il ritmo necessario per osare un miracolo.   
Avrebbe convinto Draco a ogni costo; a quel punto non v’era più alcun segreto da serbare, quanto tempi da bruciare in vista della fine.   
Avrebbero raccolto il lascito dei quattro grandi ed esaudito finalmente l’invito del cappello.  
  
 _La gloriosa tradizione  
che a Hogwarts trovò onore:  
non esiste comunione  
per chi non possiede un cuore.  
  
Orsù dunque miei diletti  
Figli, amici e poi soldati,  
voi per nascita qui eletti  
voi per stirpe destinati:  
  
accettate che sia grave  
ma glorioso quel fardello  
che vi renderà tra breve  
un antichissimo cappello.  
  
Come serpi siate astuti,  
come tassi laboriosi,  
dei corvi gli occhi acuti,  
o qual grifi assai animosi.  
_  
Era finito il tempo delle lotte e delle divisioni; in piedi oltre lo stesso lato della barricata avrebbero combattuto per la salvezza di quel che rappresentava la loro generazione: erano sopravvissuti all’odio di Voldemort, ora era giunto il tempo in cui rendessero la pariglia all’incubo.   
Dopo istanti che le erano parsi eoni, tanto lunga e concitata era stata la corsa, aveva finalmente intercettato le schiere dei Serpeverde, in pieno tumulto e disperse da un panico che non ammetteva separazioni di casta o di dormitorio.   
Zabini, la bacchetta in pugno e un’espressione che mai avrebbe creduto di cogliere in un profilo dalla protervia latina e nobile arroganza, capeggiava il drappello dei più anziani contro un manipolo di inferi repellenti.   
“Non puoi respingerli solo con un _Impedimenta_!” gli aveva gridato, prima di evocare l’ _Incendio_ dalla propria bacchetta e trasformare in una torcia una di quelle nauseabonde creature. “Hanno paura del fuoco!”  
Zabini le aveva fatto un cenno di assenso e l’aveva ringraziata con laconica semplicità, ma evidente coinvolgimento. “Di nulla,” aveva replicato asciutta, portando lo sguardo tra le fila disordinate di quella che ormai da tempo aveva perso il profilo di casa rivale, per assumerne un altro tutto da decifrare ancora.   
“Dov’è Malfoy?” aveva articolato subito dopo, sorpresa da un’assenza che acquisiva significati troppo densi e importanti perché li riducesse a un gioco di sensazioni incoerenti – che poi _gioco_ , date le circostanze, non poteva essere. Tanto Zabini che la Parkinson, comicamente allacciata al primo come il carapace di una tartaruga, avevano scosso il capo, mostrando quella che in un altro tempo avrebbe chiamato vigliaccheria, ma ch’era piuttosto solo il segno di emozioni umanissime e non condannabili.   
Non erano abituati a combattere, e nell’orgoglio di Hermione Grnager si accendeva sempre più la scintilla dell’amazzone ch’era stata e sarebbe rimasta, pasionaria ed eccessiva in ogni sua crociata. “Non importa. Lo cercherò. Voi tentate di raggiungere la Sala Comune. Se ci disperdiamo sarà più difficile disporre mezzi di difesa efficaci.”   
Tiger e Goyle si erano messi sull’attenti e le avevano grugnito un _Sissignora_ alle spalle quasi marziale, mostrando per l’ennesima volta come le loro bovine intelligenze godessero però di un ottimo spirito di autoconservazione. Non poteva dire altrettanto di chi la stava costringendo a un’autentica caccia al tesoro, con l’alea di non poterlo trovare, poiché la meta dei suoi passi era al momento la preda più ambita di Hogwarts – e la più indifesa.   
Si era ormai spinta in profondità lungo i corridoi, quando un rumore acuto e terrorizzante le aveva mozzato il respiro. Proveniva da un luogo che conosceva bene, perché per prima se ne era servita. Fidando nel riparo di un’intercapedine aperta contro la parete, si era sporta cautamente in direzione della fonte di quello che a un primo ascolto era uno sfrigolio, ma che in un secondo momento si palesava davvero per quello che era, e cioè il grattare sordo di artigli affilati come rasoi contro una spessa e impenetrabile parete.   
“Su, mio bel bambino! Non vuoi riabbracciare il caro, vecchio Fenrir?”  
Per un pugno d’istanti Hermione aveva temuto che il palpito assordante del suo cuore suonasse all’esterno deflagrante come si ritrovava ad avvertirlo, subendone l’inevitabile condanna. Poi si era imposta una freddezza che la situazione consumava tra le braci di un orrore senza scampo e si era complimentata, malgrado tutto, con quel coniglietto ingegnoso ch’era Malfoy, sfuggito a un assassino abominevole grazie all’intercessione della Stanza delle Necessità. Ora non restava che stanarlo, ma per farlo era necessario quantomeno togliere di mezzo l’ingombro peggiore. Dubitava di avere il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto e, men che mai, di tentare un incontro ravvicinato con qualcuno che riusciva a terrorizzarla quasi solo con quel suo odore pungente misto di sangue e di bestia.   
Aveva stretto forte nel palmo la propria bacchetta, realizzando con fastidio che la sua pelle era umidiccia di un sudore che denunciava fin troppo chiaramente la forza del suo terrore. Era umana, del resto, e quello era l’unico vantaggio che le restasse davvero. Quello e la voglia di portare a casa la pelle, abbracciare i propri genitori e vivere ancora vacanze e sogni, senza pensare di aver lasciato alle spalle gli ultimi della propria vita.   
Era una strega del settimo anno; era una donna, non una bambinetta: doveva dimostrare a se stessa di poter incantare anche senza muovere le labbra ben oltre i virtuosismi esercitati per il solluchero di Vicious. Dunque aveva socchiuso le palpebre, per raccogliere in sé energia spirituale e concentrazione, poi aveva scandito mentalmente _Petrificus Totalus_ , salvo scoprire con disappunto di non essere riuscita al primo tentativo. Perfetto, ma non era comunque un problema; non si chiamava Hermione Granger perché era pavida e arrendevole, ma perché conosceva fino in fondo l’ebbrezza profonda del successo e la soddisfazione che ne veniva. Aveva invocato il soccorso di tutto il proprio potere e ripetuto la formula due, tre, quattro volte, finché l’insano stridio non s’era esaurito: solo a quel punto aveva realizzato che Fenrir era rimasto effettivamente di sasso.   
Una ragazzina con meno presenza di spirito si sarebbe già ritenuta soddisfatta, ma Hermione possedeva un cervello che l’emergenza aveva messo in moto senza ritorno: dunque aveva aggiunto uno _Stupeficium_ , così che nessuno potesse spiarla nel momento più delicato della sua strategia.   
Tenendosi a prudente distanza da quella nauseabonda carcassa, aveva bussato contro la parete, scandendo con una voce che suonava libera da ogni fremito: “Draco? Non aver paura. Sono io. Sono Hermione. Fenrir sarà fuori combattimento per un po’.”   
Non era una parola magica canonica, ma come per la più scontata delle magie la porta si era finalmente disserrata.   
Malfoy era persino più pallido della sua non già sanissima cera abituale e sembrava tenersi in piedi a stento. Hermione era certa che se avesse posato il proprio orecchio contro il petto di lui ne avrebbe sentito gridare il cuore. L’aveva stretto con forza, senza più porsi la domanda se fosse giusto o sbagliato, se non fosse un gesto sbilanciato e forse persino grottesco date le circostanze. La verità era che non volesse pensare a niente, neppure alle stupide mistificazioni di cui si era sempre nutrita. Aveva allentato la stretta solo quando qualcosa in lui si era rilassato, dandole l’impressione che il peggio fosse passato. A quel punto gli aveva stretto forte le dita e gli aveva dato l’unica indicazione spendibile in una simile circostanza: “Dobbiamo raggiungere la Torre dell’Astronomia, Draco.”   
Malfoy l’aveva fissata senza comprendere, poiché era evidente che non vi fosse alcuna associazione congruente tra quel luogo e la loro disperata fuga. Non in apparenza, almeno.   
Hermione aveva respirato in profondità, prima di accarezzare il medaglione che portava al collo. “Questa, Draco, è l’horcrux per cui è morto Silente.”   
_  
Del tutto ignaro del fatto che volesse soltanto difendermi, intesi l’improvvisa ruvidezza con cui Hermione mi aveva lasciato l’ultimo giorno delle vacanze invernali come il segno di un sipario calato su una recita che era stata lunga e convincente, ma, come tale, doveva pure finire. Eravamo stati bravi attori, ligi al nostro ruolo, ma eravamo pure un Purosangue e una nata babbana. Non v’era nulla di ragionevole nel rapporto che avevamo costruito. Eppure il cuore mi fece male, perché di tutte le abitudini cui un uomo può rinunciare, l’affetto è senz’altro l’ultima che si possa chiamare spendibile; tornavo al mio niente e al mio silenzio, senza sapere che il clamore della guerra l’avrebbe presto invaso.   
Feci il possibile per evitarla il giorno successivo: vederla baciare Weasley mi avrebbe procurato un fastidio che non volevo riconoscere, perché ciò avrebbe implicato che mi ponessi anche domande sulle ragioni di una simile idiozia, ed ero stanco di subire gli agguati della mia stessa coscienza. Mi preparavo a un giorno come mille altri, invece la notte prese il posto del giorno e fu quasi se all’improvviso mi avessero consegnato un invito per l’inferno in un’elegante busta con su vergato il mio nome.   
Era dal giorno in cui il dissennatore mi aveva aggredito che mi chiedevo se non fosse davvero scritto da qualche parte – forse proprio sul libro nero della vita – che mi restasse poco o nulla da tribolare, ma un conto è compatirsi sognando le proprie esequie, un conto avere la certezze ch’esse si terranno molto presto.   
Probabilmente accadde durante l’ennesima e soporifera lezione di storia. Non importava davvero a nessuno ascoltare, tant’è che tutti fingevamo di vergare pergamene di appunti con lo sguardo perso in dimensioni non immediatamente raggiungibili. Fu allora che, con uno schianto, la porta dell’aula si spalancò del tutto, lasciando entrare un soffio gelido come l’inverno e mefitico come le creature che si preparavano all’assalto. D’istinto saltai sul banco e cercai una via di fuga nella porta secondaria, che comunicava con il corridoio centrale. Di lì una corsa affannata, per non sapere neppure dove rifugiarmi davvero, perché ero solo solo solo e disperato nel mio terrore cieco come non ero stato mai.   
Alle mie spalle giunse infine, raggelante, l’ansito roco di un latrato che sembrava canino, ma che avevo già udito una volta per non dimenticarlo mai più.   
Fenrir Greyback.   
Corsi con la velocità che solo la disperazione sa dare, inerpicandomi lungo le scale, scivolando e poi risalendo carponi, finché non giunsi in un luogo che già una volta mi aveva salvato, e pregai con tutto me stesso che esistesse ancora.   
Non era più grande di uno stanzino per le scope, ma mi parve quanto di più meraviglioso avessi mai visto in tutta la mia vita, almeno finché Hermione non mi raggiunse e ancora una volta mi salvò con il suo coraggio e il suo intenso profumo di buonsenso e speranza.   
“Andiamo alla Torre dell’Astronomia.”   
La guardavo e non comprendevo le sue ragioni; non ero sopravvissuto a tutto per gettarmi nel vuoto a fronte dell’assedio. Poi rimase in silenzio per un po’, prima di raccontarmi una verità talmente spaventosa che temetti di crollare lì, in quello stesso istante.   
“È questo che ho visto, l’altra sera. Solo che…”   
Non riuscivo a risponderle: giravo e rigiravo tra le dita il monile cui avevo affidato le mie preghiere senza sapere che nutrivo soltanto il viscerale odio di Voldemort.   
“Draco… Il professor Piton sa come distruggerlo. Per questo dobbiamo portarglielo,” soffiò lei, di nuovo stretta al mio corpo, contro il mio orecchio. Il mio cuore mancò un palpito e Hermione se ne accorse. “Sì. È vivo, Draco. E aveva ragione lui,” mi disse, prima di tendermi la mano e lasciare che la afferrassi di mia spontanea volontà.   
Perché lo volevo. Perché così ero quasi felice.   
Il nostro tragitto verso la speranza conobbe però una vita brevissima, perché ai piedi della scalinata ci attendeva un volto che conoscevo bene, per averlo ammirato più di una volta nei ricordi del passato di mio padre.   
Rodo Lestrange, abbrutito dalla sua follia e dagli anni di Azkaban, non era che l’ombra del dandy raffinato e puttaniere che, con le dovute metafore, Lucius magnificava divertito, ma fosse solo per quell’identità che avevo ricostruito ero ormai certo di non avere scampo. Quell’uomo non era più nulla, oltre il suo Voldemort e la sua Bella; forse era un infero prima ancora di diventarlo. “Non essere capriccioso, Draco. Consegna al tuo padrino quel che sai,” sibilò con un tono che da suadente si vestiva di accenti intimidatori, mentre saliva lentamente i gradini che ancora mi tenevano al riparo.   
Hermione mi fissava incerta, disorientata quanto me dalla situazione imprevista e incontrollabile. Serrai ancora più forte la stretta contro le sue dita e la chiamai per nome senza quasi rendermene conto. “Per di qua, Hermione. Forse ho un’idea.”   
Era vero: la sua presenza mi dava sicurezza e questo mi aiutava a pensare. Ero sempre stato un bambino pigro, ma non stupido, e la disperazione faceva lavorare il mio cervello anche per quelle circostanza in cui aveva preferito tacere.   
La spinsi fino al margine d’una delle balconate: apparentemente era un vicolo cieco e il suo sguardo quasi accusatore me ne faceva una colpa. Poi mi volsi al cielo tenebroso di quel giorno maledetto e gridai un Accio Nimbus che si perse nelle brume del silenzio. Poco dopo, però, stringevo tra le dita un potenziale viatico di salvezza.   
“Questo è senz’altro qualcosa che so fare meglio di te,” le dissi con un’enfasi tanto più ridicola quanto più tragiche erano le circostanze, ma la paura aiutava anche la Granger a esser più condiscendente e a evitare le rampogne retoriche.   
Si strinse forte alla mia vita, mentre il vento gelido sferzava i nostri corpi in caduta libera verso la libertà._


	43. Finché non ne morii

Hermione chiuse gli occhi, mentre la terra si faceva via via più vicina, promettendo una fuga insperata. Al contempo di domandava perché Draco non avesse puntato deciso verso la Torre dell’Astronomia, come il buonsenso avrebbe voluto. Solo quando il suolo, rassicurante e solido, aveva accolto i suoi passi, si era sentita abbastanza baldanzosa da esprime ragioni che non avrebbe certo detto irragionevoli, fosse pure perché nascevano da un cervello che mai avrebbe ammesso la minima fallibilità.   
“Non è stata una mossa furba, Malfoy, perché non credo che qui sia molto più sicuro,” aveva osservato sarcastica, indicandogli sul limitare del piano in cui erano atterrati un folto gruppo di ombre dall’aspetto tutt’altro che rassicurante. Draco si era allontanato dal viso pallidissimo una ciocca di quei suoi capelli altrettanto chiari, prima di sibilargli: “Granger? Prima di parlare verifica che non sia solo per dare aria ai denti! Preferivi finire arrostita? Perché ti avverto: non saresti un condimento di mio gradimento!”   
Hermione aveva allora portato gli occhi al cielo e scorto con incredulità la massa inconfondibile e mastodontica di creature che forse avrebbero fatto la felicità di Hagrid, ma non quella di qualcuno che volesse dirsi aggiustato e _normale_.   
“D…Draghi?”   
“Quaglie non mi sembrano proprio!” aveva gridato Malfoy quasi isterico, abbandonando la propria scopa in terra con un gesto stizzito.   
“Eppure dovrà pur esistere un modo per…”   
“Morire? Grazie tante, ma non ci tengo. Non sono il tuo San Potter, io. Dubito di avere la sua fortuna sfacciata!”   
Hermione aveva scrollato furiosa i propri selvaggi capelli, prima di posare d’istinto le mani sui fianchi e assumere quella classica postura alla Molly Weasley che non mancavano mai di farle notare laddove avessero desiderato davvero umiliarla. “Benissimo! Allora dammi l’horcruxe io la farò avere a Harry. In qualche modo questa storia deve finire e prima accadrà, prima saremo tutti placati e felici!”   
Ma Draco aveva se possibile serrato ancor più strette le dita attorno al monile, negando con inequivocabile decisione.   
“Be’?”   
“Perché dovrei collaborare con Potter? Fargli fare la figura dell’eroe sulla mia pelle solo perché è il Prescelto? L’ha portata lui una sentenza appesa al collo, forse?”  
Uno sguardo attento avrebbe potuto leggere negli occhi di Hermione tanto il compatimento che il dispetto, ma non era una situazione in cui fosse dato interpretare i moti oltre il tempo concesso alla fuga. Fermarsi implicava morire e di perdite ce ne sarebbero state comunque.   
“Spiegami allora come conti di uscire da questo disastro!”   
“Be’… Intanto San Potter potrebbe fare il suo dovere e immolarsi, no?”  
La voglia di dargli uno schiaffo si stava facendo così impellente che Hermione aveva dovuto esercitare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di rimpiangere il fatto di aver schiantato pure quella bestia di Fenrir. Se v’era riuscita, poi, era anche e soprattutto per il nugolo di inferi – e tre o quattro dissennatori – che, intercettatili, si preparavano a un accerchiamento di quelli che non sapeva davvero come fronteggiare. Per questo, secondo un copione che somigliava ormai all’abitudine, aveva afferrato per un braccio Malfoy e gli aveva sibilato nell’orecchio: “Intanto comincia a correre, se non vuoi essere baciato dalle labbra sbagliate!”   
Era stata una fuga precipitosa, disorganizzata e stupida, per un terreno ch’era sempre più scivoloso e cedevole, quasi la putredine dei nuovi avventori avesse fatto del tutto marcire la terra. Senza rendersene conto, per altro, si addentravano in un territorio ch’era non meno insidioso di una Hogwarts accerchiata, visto che apparteneva al silenzio selvatico della Foresta Proibita. Quel nulla di luce che restava del giorno neppure bastava a rischiarare i loro passi: solo l’udito restava acuto e teso, perché in quel senso riposava ogni speranza di salvezza. Era stato anche così che Hermione aveva captato il suono chioccio e soddisfatto con cui una vecchia – e non troppo amichevole – conoscenza segnalava la propria perfetta soddisfazione, e si era detta che la situazione fosse abbastanza disperata da giocare persino il jolly del mazzo.   
“Per di qua,” aveva sussurrato sbrigativa.   
Fierobecco, che non era mutato in nulla se non nel nome con cui avevano ribattezzato la sua incredibile resurrezione, aveva mostrato di possedere una buona memoria, poiché la vista di Malfoy gli aveva strappato qualcosa di molto simile al sibilo di un gatto pronto alla rissa. Se non altro Draco non aveva tentato ulteriori bravate, ma si era fatto scudo con il suo corpo come nella più scontata delle leggende cavalleresche alla rovescia. Se l’aspettava, sicché l’evento non l’aveva colpita più di tanto, né disorientata.   
“Mi dispiace, Beccuccio,” aveva detto tesa dopo un piccolo inchino, “Ma sono costretta a domandarti un favore. È qualcosa che solo tu puoi fare e onorerebbe tanto la memoria di Silente che quella di Sirius.”   
Draco le aveva allungato una gomitata tra le costole persino troppo convincente, perché non sentisse il bisogno di ricambiarlo dieci volte tanto. “Si può sapere che farnetichi? Adesso vuoi pure darmi in pasto a quel bestione?” le aveva sussurrato con un grugnito che non aveva quasi nulla di umano – e non certo civile o virile.   
“Te lo meriteresti, ma no, non voglio avvelenarlo, poverino. Soprattutto perché rappresenta la nostra unica chance di raggiungere Piton, ammesso che sia riuscito a salire sulla Torre,” aveva replicato asciutta.   
“Tu sei pazza! Il cielo è pieno di draghi e tu vorresti…”   
Si era volta nella sua direzione, con gli occhi fiammeggianti e la ferma intenzione a pietrificarlo, se solo fosse stato possibile, come una gorgone. “Ascoltami bene, Malfoy. Fierobecco non è un bambinetto che gioca con le scope. Se c’è qualcuno che può volare tra i draghi senza bruciarsi è proprio lui. E noi gli saliremo in groppa. Contento?”   
“Ma neppure morto! È fuori discussione mi avvicini ancora a… Aspetta... Com’è che l’hai chiamato?”   
“Adesso non è proprio il momento per le presentazioni, soprattutto quando sono state già fatte e nel peggiore dei modi! Beccuccio è molto più intelligente di te e di sicuro avrà capito alla perfezione la situazione. Quanto a te, Malfoy…”   
“Non provare a darmi ordini, mezzosangue. Ho già detto che…”   
“Oh, no, mio caro. Adesso pieghi la tua stupida testa di legno e muovi il tuo regale posteriore, perché noi due cavalcheremo il nostro amico ippogrifo e metteremo un punto alla pantomima. Chiaro?”   
“Sognatelo!”   
“Benissimo. Non mi lasci altra scelta, allora!” gli aveva ringhiato. Draco aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio, inclinandosi di lato, quasi volesse studiarla meglio.   
“Se non ti convinci con le buone, dovrò ricorrere alle cattive. Anzi, alla maniera dei babbani. E credimi: preferiresti Fenrir Greyback!”   
“Ma come sei spaventosa, Granger!” aveva ridacchiato Malfoy, prima che lo strattonasse per un braccio, lo costringesse a guardarla e gli ringhiasse: “Muovi il culo, Malfoy o potrei caricare un gancio destro questa volta!”   
_  
Ero esasperata, demotivata, distrutta e stanca d’intervallare farsa e incubo. Stanca, soprattutto, di far da balia a un mio coetaneo per poi trovarmi davanti a tradimento il simulacro di un bambino piccolo, viziato e lagnoso. Come poteva temere ancora un ippogrifo, s’eravamo nel bel mezzo di una guerra che non avrebbe accettato prigionieri? Eppure, nei fatti, la situazione era quella.   
Titubante, ma finalmente si decise a starmi dietro. Come Fierobecco stese le sue remiganti per abbandonare di nuovo terra realizzammo una volta in più l’insania d’ogni temporeggiamento: un’intera ala di Hogwarts, forse proprio là dove riposava il suo patrimonio sapienziale e antichissimo, ardeva delle fiamme implacabili dei draghi, mentre ai suoi piedi, tratta in salvo da Gazza prima che le rovinasse addosso tutto il peso del pietrame privato del suo sostegno di quercia, l’anziana e arcigna Madama Pince piangeva come una vecchia bambina.   
La guferia, lambita da un fuoco altrettanto violento, si era come sgranata, collassando su se stessa e liberando nel cielo plumbeo lo stormo sgomento e terrorizzato dei nostri piumati messaggeri. Riconobbi persino sulla distanza Leotordo, che volteggiava impazzito sui resti di una casa che non possedeva più, come forse non ne avevamo più neppure noi.   
In terra era difficile individuare i nostri compagni, raccolti com’erano in gruppi disordinati. Vidi Ron e Harry, circondati dai Grifondoro, solidi sui loro passi, pallidi ma vincenti: un generale e il suo attendente. Vidi Neville, un Prescelto mancato che non aveva paura e che su quel campo insanguinato e malsano avrebbe trovato il suo patronus: un porcellino impalpabile con cui difendere Hannah Abbott e se stesso. Un porcellino impalpabile in cui sua nonna avrebbe riconosciuto lo sguardo mite di Frank Paciock.   
E c’era Zabini, più atterrito dalla crisi di panico di Pansy che non dal paludoso abbraccio di un infero. E c’era un monaco nero, ritto sull’ultima torre ancora integra e avvolto da un’aura dorata, che lasciava intendere stesse spiegando sino allo stremo i propri poteri stregoneschi nell’attesa che gli alleviassimo il fardello che continuava a portare solo. Infine c’eravamo noi: due stupidi in sella a un ippogrifo che scartava lingue di fiamme e colpi di coda, ricordandoci la virtù delle proporzioni, poiché se Fierobecco poteva atterrire un comune essere umano, era pur vero che non fosse che un pulcino in rapporto a quegli autentici mastodonti dell’aria.   
Eppure non furono i draghi la cosa più spaventosa che vidi, né quella che colpì la retina di Malfoy.   
Per i babbani le streghe sono donne bellissime e lascive, che cavalcano lo spazio in sella alle loro scope e scatenano malefici. Sono la somma di tutti i peccati e di tutti i desideri peggiori. Sono una risata crudele che esplode nella notte e infrange il silenzio e i sogni più puri.   
Bella Lestrange era senz’altro la madre di tutte le streghe.   
Ci si fece incontro, cavalcando la più repellente delle belve che i bestiari riportino: una viverna scagliosa che aveva il colore del fango rappreso – o, come avrebbero forse detto i gemelli, che non usavano giri di parole, ma la pura verità, della merda – e l’odore mefitico delle paludi che l’avevano concepita. Le sue chiome nere, ormai striate d’argento e quegli occhi che bruciavano come tizzoni sul fondo di orbite ingigantite dalla follia e dagli stenti, ne facevano la più degna rappresentante della morte che paventavamo con tutte le nostre forze.   
Ci si fece incontro sorridendo lasciva e leccandosi le labbra sottili come una fiera che abbia finalmente individuato la propria preda. Da terra, Remus Lupin gridò il suo nome, lanciandole uno schiantesimo che evitò con una facilità sorprendente, ripagandolo con un motteggio di cui non comprendemmo il senso.  
“Attento alla luna, Lupin lupetto. Attento a non essere il lapin* della situazione, mon amour.”  
Almeno sul momento.   
Poi, con le narici dilatate da una furia assassina, vedemmo uscire dalla soglia ormai devastata di Hogwarts, Fenrir Greyback, diretto verso la Torre dell’Astromia. In quel mentre, indolentemente appoggiato a una colonna scheggiata del patio, Rabastan Lestrange lanciava un molliccio in direzione del nostro professore di arti oscure, e nessun Riddikulus impedì alla luna di mutarne la forma e l’intendimento.   
Singhiozzai debolmente, mentre sentivo la stretta di Draco farsi sempre più forte e più disperata contro la mia vita. Avrei voluto dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, invece stava andando malissimo e non per colpa nostra.   
Avevamo diciassette anni e vivevamo un tempo in cui era del tutto proibito sperare.   
“Coraggio, Draco! Saluta la tua zietta adorata!”   
Bellatrix Lestrange estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò al cuore di Malfoy. Speronai Fierobecco con la disperazione della neofita, costringendolo a scartare, ma era evidente che fosse un inseguimento disperato, che ci avrebbe solo allontanati dalla nostra meta.   
Non era nulla che potessimo far soli: il Cappello parlava di una Hogwarts unita, non del coraggio dei martiri.   
La strega rideva, trascinata da una follia spaventosa e a tratti querula, da bambina isterica e svanita. La vidi fissare un punto leggermente al di sotto della nostra vita, leccandosi ancora le labbra, con quella sua lascivia ch’era al tempo stesso meravigliosa e repellente. Non riuscivo a comprendere cosa intendesse fare, finché non ringhiò rabbiosa: “Cruciatus!”   
E Fierobecco si rizzò con uno scarto improvviso, disarcionandoci come se fossimo marionette.   
Era la fine?   
Se posso raccontare questa storia, evidentemente, no. Per un colpo di fortuna ci trovavamo lungo la traiettoria del boschetto antistante il lago, e gli alberi che vi crescevano attutirono la caduta. Tranne qualche graffio e l’inequivocabile spavento, Draco riuscì ad arrivare al suolo tutto intero. Non fui altrettanto fortunata, come compresi dal dolore lancinante che mi restituì alla realtà quando provai a sollevarmi. La mia gamba destra, fratturata all’altezza del femore, era piegata in un angolo che neppure la professoressa Vektor avrebbe saputo misurare.   
Cominciai a piangere di dolore, paura, sconfitta, fallimento, perdita, angoscia.   
Dita morbide mi sfiorarono le guance e labbra ch’erano mille volte più deliziose interruppero quelle lamentazioni da cucciolo abbandonato: ero stata io a insegnargli quale fosse la via più rapida per tappare una bocca aperta a sproposito e sul momento non me ne pentivo.   
“Shhh… O ci scopriranno,” mi disse subito dopo.   
Sudava freddo ed era distrutto. Stesa a terra non potevo far altro che fissare un cielo così minaccioso e così lontano, estraneo alle mie ambizioni miseramente franate.   
“Dove vai? Mi lasci qui?” singhiozzai, quando lo vidi muovere qualche passo oltre il confine della radura in cui ci trovavamo.   
“Devo cercare aiuto. Tornerò subito. Te lo prometto.”   
Poco dopo, nei fatti, sebbene a me sembrassero eoni, accanto a lui apparve Ron. Era terreo, sporco di terriccio e sangue. Si inginocchiò davanti a me e mi accarezzò i capelli. “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Tutto bene.”   
Penso che avesse bisogno di consolarsi per primo.   
Draco, però, non rimase accanto a noi. Lo chiamai flebilmente, ma non si volse a guardarci. Mi disse soltanto che c’era un’altra cosa in cui forse era più bravo di me e di tutti noi. Poco dopo lo vedemmo volteggiare nel cielo, apparentemente sospeso nel vuoto, e capii che avesse montato un thestral.   
“Non posso crederci. È dalla nostra parte!” disse Ron.   
Mi sfuggì un mezzo sorriso. “L’ho addestrato bene, no?”  
Ron non smise di accarezzarmi i capelli, ma mi guardò con quegli occhi che non sapevano mentire. “Dunque era tutto vero?” mi sussurrò. Non abbassai lo sguardo, perché non avevo più voglia di fuggire. Fui sincera e fui onesta: con Ron e con Hermione.   
“Sì, Ron. Ma lui non lo sa.”   
Weasley sorrise e ricambiò il mio bacio di addio, suggerendomi ch’era piuttosto l’arrivederci di un amico. Mi sentivo serena e placata, come se il dolore perfetto e pungente di quei mesi e di quelle settimane si fosse finalmente involato.   
“Ron? Vuoi ancora diventare un campione di Quidditch?” gli sussurrai all’improvviso. Mi guardò senza capire. “Non ce la farà mai da solo, ma se tu e Harry gli darete una mano, questa potrebbe essere la più grande partita di tutti i tempi.”   
Scosse il capo. Ero esausta e sapevo che avrei perso conoscenza di lì a poco, ma non potevo annullare me stessa senza che avessi portato del tutto a termine la mia parte. Era una partita ancora aperta con la donna che volevo essere.   
“Ron, Draco ha l’horcrux. È il medaglione che porta appeso al collo. Deve farlo avere a Piton, che officerà il rito sulla Torre dell’Astronomia. Uno di voi tre deve arrivarci.”   
“Piton?”   
“A dopo le domande o rischiamo di non averne più neppure una a disposizione. E io… Io voglio avere le risposte.”   
Furono le mie ultime parole prima del buio completo.   
Il resto della storia, insomma, appartiene ad altri occhi.   
_   
Draco Malfoy aveva cavalcato sauri e palomini con la sicurezza di chi era stato iniziato a quel trastullo da gentiluomini come tutti i ben nati. Il thestral, malgrado il suo aspetto repellente, obbediva ai comandi che gli imprimeva con la maestria dell’esperienza. Con una mano tratteneva i radi fili della criniera del teschio, con l’altra si asciugava rivoli di sudore che scendevano a fiotti lungo la sua pelle, malgrado l’aria fosse sferzata da raffiche di freddo pungente. I draghi erano scomparsi dall’orizzonte. L’attenuazione dell’aura di Piton, però, gli lasciava intendere che non fosse un caso fortunoso, ma l’ennesima prova del valore di un uomo che voleva rendere orgoglioso di una scelta e del sacrificio che aveva comportato. Malgrado tutto restavano gli avversari più temibili e più pericolosi: gli stessi che non avrebbe potuto sconfiggere neppure volendo, perché era conscio che non avessero acquisito la fama che possedevano senza una ragione valida e spaventosa.   
Rabastan, Bella e Rodo: tre inseparabili che lo squadravano divertiti, come se fosse una lepre salmistrata offerta all’ingordigia dei segugi.   
In terra, tra uggiolii rabbiosi e sinistri, metallici schiocchi di mascelle più forti di una tagliola, continuava la lotta tra i due lupi umanoidi, divisi in tutto, fuorché dalla condanna di una natura repellente. Aveva deglutito a fatica, fingendo d’ignorare lo sbarramento che lo separava da Piton, ma era quest’ultimo a non perderlo di vista.   
“Non fare il bambino capriccioso, Draco. Non vuoi salutare la zia?” cantilenava querula Bella, fissandolo con tutto l’odio che promettevano quei suoi occhi folli. Non sarebbe riuscito a rispondere neppure se avesse posseduto lo spirito del motteggiatore, men che mai davanti a quella maschera allucinata e avvelenata da un contorto sadismo.   
Aveva speronato i fianchi della propria cavalcatura, costringendola a sollevarsi un poco, e poi aveva tentato d’imprimerle abbastanza slancio da raggiungere subito la meta. Prevedibilmente gli aggressori avevano calcolato alla perfezione la geometria dei suoi movimenti, tanto da stringerlo ancor più da presso.   
Non aveva speranza: tutta quell’inutile corsa contro il tempo e contro il caso sembrava comunque destinata a vederlo soccombere, trascinando nella più completa rovina l’intera Hogwarts.   
Non era San Potter, lui; nessuno l’avrebbe mai aiutato a salvare il mondo.   
Eppure proprio a Harry apparteneva la voce che si era levata alle sue spalle, mentre una scheggia quasi impalpabile solcava l’aria sibilando con l’orgoglio di un’autentica Firebolt. “Passa qui, Malfoy!” gli aveva urlato, mentre Bellatrix era già pronta ad avventarsi contro il suo collo.   
Senza pensare oltre, si era sfilato il medaglione e l’aveva lanciato in direzione di Harry, scartando la difesa di Rabastan. Il lancio, nondimeno, era troppo corto per non tradursi in un nulla di fatto. Aveva chiuso gli occhi senza riuscire a guardare, finché una voce non si era levata dal basso. “Anche su una Scopalinda resto sempre _King Weasley_!”   
“Smettila di fare il buffone e passa qui. La partita è appena cominciata!”   
Acuto e squillante, il timbro della rossa Ginny denunciava l’ultimo arrivo di un consesso che avrebbe cambiato la storia passando attraverso il Quidditch.   
Nulla di molto ortodosso, ma da qualche parte bisognava pur sempre cominciare.   
_  
Non riuscivo a crederci, ma non ero più solo: quelli che avevo sempre fissato dall’altro lato della barricata ora erano al mio fianco, per darmi coraggio e aiutarmi a portare a compimento la missione più importante della mia vita.   
La mia prima, vera missione, non il disperato sacrificio di un ragazzino.   
All’improvviso non era più importante se a cedere l’horcrux a Piton fossi io o Potter; l’essenziale era farlo, ed era anche l’unica cosa cui riuscissi a pensare.   
Tra la rete intricata e sempre più rabbiosa degli assassini che dividevano il mio sangue, scivolavamo con l’azzardo degli scommettitori incalliti: e Potter riprese davvero lanci impossibili, e i Weasley non si lasciarono sfuggire nessuna presa e io davvero volavo avanti, sempre più avanti, fin quasi a poter toccare la mano tesa del mio maestro. Fu in quell’istante, però, che la sorella di mia madre – la sorella della donna che avrei sempre amato di più al mondo – mi colpì con la prima Cruciatus.   
Non potei fare altro che gridare con tutte le mie forze “Prendilo, Potter!” e poi rannicchiarmi contro il thestral.   
Quando il dolore si alleviò, riuscii a vedere una crepa aprirsi sul viso sempre composto e immobile del mio maestro: una crepa ch’era il sorriso con cui lasciava dissolvere tra le proprie dita l’infernale amuleto. Al contempo, con il decremento del potere dell’Oscuro Signore, le creature che ne erano state attratte e guidate si dissolsero e si dispersero.   
Tra le rovine fumanti di Hogwarts, l’ultimo grido di vittoria che si levò fu quello con cui Remus Lupin staccò finalmente la testa di Fenrir Greyback, pronunciando poi da uomo parole che erano un memento per lo stesso Voldemort.   
“Per Regulus Black, per Sirius Black e anche per me, perché io non perdono.”   
Avevamo vinto. Era incredibile, ma per la prima volta c’ero anch’io. Anch’io ero un frammento di un miracolo che avevo concorso a creare: fidandomi poco a poco, soffrendo molto, ma scoprendomi anche più forte di quel che credevo.   
  
Non sapevo che fosse solo un’illusione.   
  
Come toccai terra e mi preparai a riunirmi agli altri, un braccio forte mi trasse contro un corpo che sentivo invece rigido e macilento, verso i margini della Foresta Proibita. Mi ero dimenticato che ci fossero ancora tre Mangiamorte: il drappello, poi, che aveva scelto quella bandiera perché voleva una scusa per uccidere.  
Tutto: dalla speranza al proprio stesso sangue.  
Rabastan mi stordì con un colpo deciso contro la mascella. Caddi in ginocchio, sputando il sangue che sgorgava dalla lingua che mi ero quasi reciso con un morso. Rodolphus mi allungò un altro calcio, costringendomi a rotolare sul fianco. Non riuscivo a parlare, né a guaire. Se anche l’avessi fatto, in ogni caso, nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirmi, tanto l’aria era piena del giubilo dei superstiti. Se l’avessi fatto, per altro, sarebbero state le mie ultime parole per un lungo lasso di tempo. Anche gli assassini erano silenziosi, composti e quasi annoiati.   
Il disprezzo di Bellatrix fu la saliva con cui mi colpì la guancia, prima di pronunciare l’unica parola che fosse mai stata accarezzata dalla sua lingua come un orgasmo.  
Crucio.  
Crucio.   
Crucio.  
Finché non ne morii.  
  
_ * Nota: in francese il termine _lapin_ vuol dire coniglio. Qui ho adottato un gioco di parole tra lapin-Lupin.


	44. Epilogo: ultime notizie dalla famiglia

_No, la storia non è ancora finita. Se lo fosse, almeno una delle voci di questo racconto non avrebbe ragione d’esistere. Ma sono poi solo due voci? A tratti ho come l’impressione di aver raccontato una storia che abbraccia il mondo intero. Che spiega il mondo intero.  
Una storia che forse comincia il giorno in cui tre cattivi ragazzi sollevarono le sottane di un silenzioso adolescente scorbutico, oppure quello in cui una strega brutta e disperata costrinse un babbano ad amarla, o ancora si spiegò dal momento in cui mi accorsi che anche i serpenti possedevano una loro nascosta bellezza.  
Trovarono Draco in una piccola radura non troppo distante dal luogo in cui avevo perduto conoscenza. Era riverso nei suoi stessi escrementi, lo sguardo volto a un cielo che i suoi occhi opachi non vedevano più. Il suo cuore batteva ancora, ma chi era sopravvissuto alla Prima Guerra sapeva pure come esistano molti modi per morire, e smettere di respirare non era la peggiore delle soluzioni possibili.   
Davanti a quel corpo inanimato, Neville Paciock, il ragazzino timido e goffo che Malfoy aveva angariato e vilipeso in tutti quegli anni, gridò tanto forte da far tremare il cielo, prima di cadere in terra, scosso da singhiozzi che scandivano semplicemente: “L’hanno fatto ancora, quei maledetti. L’hanno fatto ancora.”   
Pensava forse alle carte di caramella in cui era rimasto tutto quel che restava di Alice sua madre, oppure lo piangeva come se fosse stato un fratello, perché era così che sentivamo tutti quel giorno, fratelli, e ogni cuore che si spegneva era quasi ce l’avessero strappato dal petto.   
Quando mi riebbi, ci avevano già portati al San Mungo. Avevo una gamba gonfia e steccata, una fastidiosa emicrania e lividi un po’ ovunque, ma c’erano anche tanti sorrisi ad accogliermi e fiori profumati; era il segno che ce l’avessimo fatta, fossimo stati i migliori per l’ennesima volta e per ragioni che andavano ben oltre il solito eroismo di Harry: c’era stato alla base un lavoro di squadra che forse l’intera storia del mondo magico non aveva mai conosciuto.   
Tempestai i miei visitatori di domande, pedanti obiezioni, richieste di dettagli che per certo li rallegrarono in merito al fatto che fossi quella di sempre, dunque la caduta non mi avesse danneggiata troppo – non la lingua, senz’altro.   
Chiesi se Malfoy si fosse comportato bene alla fine. Ottenni risposte elusive ed espressioni che non mi piacquero, benché raccontassero, in fondo, una verità che mi auguravo.   
Sì, era andato tutto come avevo previsto. Non dovevo preoccuparmi di nulla.   
Poi, quando la fine dell’orario delle visite si annunciò con la diaspora degli amici, trattenni Ron per una manica del suo maglione e glielo chiesi. “Per favore, mi dici la verità?”  
Weasley aveva gli occhi lucidi, mentre si sforzava di erudirmi senza scendere nei dettagli più squallidi e brutali, ma il mio cuore li ebbe ugualmente, celati da una sigla che ai miei occhi era sempre legata all’orrore della follia.   
“È… È come i genitori di Neville?” balbettai – perché di lì a poco sarei scoppiata in un pianto dirotto. E lo sapevo.   
Ron scosse il capo. “Non possono esserne ancora sicuri. Dicono che è presto.”   
A me pareva tardi per tutto: tardi per le parole che non avevo mai detto e per le troppe che gli avevo gridato e per sei anni di odio e forse due sole settimane di amore.   
Piansi tutta la notte e per i due giorni successivi. Piansi senza pensare che darmi un contegno mi avrebbe resa più donna, quando invece mi sentivo solo più vulnerabile e indifesa che mai, vulnerata nel nucleo più tenero dell’Hermione che ero diventata. Per questo, però, finché restai al San Mungo non feci nulla per vederlo, né dopo, quando tentammo di tornare alla nostra vita in quel che restava di Hogwarts; eppure quella spina nel cuore pungeva sempre, mentre mi inoltravo nei sentieri che avevamo consumato con i nostri passi furiosi, attutiti dalla neve, e ora coperti d’erba giovane e piccoli fiori.   
Sul limitare della serra, Neville coltivava splendide rose bianche. Non sapevo se alla fine si fosse dichiarato o meno a Hannah, ma avevo fondate ragioni di ritenere che non ne sarebbe stato respinto. Era onesto e leale e in grado di amare come pochi. Lo salutai con un cenno della mano, cui mi rispose calorosamente. A dispetto del mio pallore malsano, da convalescente e forzata dello studio, vantava una specie di abbronzatura rossastra, da contadino sano e felice. Forse era l’unico a possedere la verità della vita e avrei dovuto imitarlo.   
Rimasi a guardarlo per un po’, mentre ripuliva le piante dai parassiti, tagliava via le foglie che gli insetti avevano intaccato e recideva qualche boccio già un po’ sgranato, pronto a svelare tutta la bellezza del suo contenuto.   
“Fai un regalo a Hannah?” gli chiesi per motteggiarlo un po’ – negli ultimi tempi non parlavo più molto con nessuno, neppure con Ron, che in fondo aveva tutto il diritto di godersi la sua vita e Lavanda, una ragazza meno complicata e meno ottusa della sottoscritta.   
Mi destinò un sorriso timido e gentile, indifeso e mesto. “No. Li porto al San Mungo. Vedi… Loro si accorgono ancora degli odori.”   
Quel ‘loro’ era un calcio violento menato contro lo stomaco, il cuore e qualunque parte molle facesse davvero male nel dover subire il cozzo.   
Quel ‘loro’ era già triste, se riguardava i coniugi Paciock, ma diveniva infernale se dovevo aggiungerci un terzo nome – quello che avevo tentato di cancellare perché, in un certo senso, era già stato travolto dalla storia. Con gli occhi bassi, per non far cogliere il sale che mi orlava le ciglia, gli domandai soltanto: “Mi porti con te, Neville?”  
Senza che me ne fossi resa conto era ormai la fine di aprile.   
Erano passati quasi cinque mesi dall’addio di Draco, dal suo unico e ultimo bacio, dalla devastazione di una Scuola che si era ormai mangiata tutta la mia adolescenza.   
Il mio timore più grande era che, anche a vederlo, non l’avrei riconosciuto. Non potevo sopportare che morissero anche le illusioni più profonde, quelle che custodivo nello scrigno segreto delle mie ore notturne.   
Accanto a lui – come sempre, mi disse Neville – c’era sua madre Narcissa. Persino Lucius Malfoy aveva ottenuto un permesso speciale – una sola volta – per vedere suo figlio. Dicono che sia stata anche la prima e unica volta in cui abbiano visto i suoi occhi di ghiaccio piangere sale – non neve: lacrime come quelle di qualunque padre che sappia di aver condannato il proprio figlio, per l’arrogante pretesa di credersi impunito e impunibile. Nessuno, in ogni caso, ne ha mai parlato con soddisfazione o scherno, perché anche un nemico piegato merita pietà, se non perde la sua dignità. Azkaban, poi, a quel punto somigliava quasi a un sollievo, perché il castigo peggiore era lì, al San Mungo, in una camera personale, ma soprattutto in un mondo in cui non l’avrebbe mai raggiunto nessuno.   
Narcissa sorrise a Neville e accolse con grazia e compostezza i fiori che aveva portato, dandomi la prova che non fosse un primo incontro – chissà quante volte, anzi, quel rito si era già ripetuto.   
“Guarda che belle rose, Draco!” aveva detto con un’intonazione che tradiva il coraggio della donna dietro la disperazione della madre, ma era stato quasi si fosse rivolta a una bambola.   
Draco era lì, seduto sul suo letto. La camicia candida si apriva sul suo petto pallido e glabro, più infantile e appuntito di come non l’avessi intravisto. I capelli biondissimi gli scivolavano ormai fino alle spalle, coprendo il profilo affilato su cui, vuoti, si aprivano quegli occhi grigi che avevano fissato il cielo per un’ultima volta senza trovarvi il sole, ma solo il riflesso della propria agonia.  
Crucio. Crucio. Crucio.   
Mi portai le mani al viso e corsi via, perché non avevo nessun diritto di piangere davanti a tutto quello; non ce l’avevo perché, se potevo farlo, non potevo dirmi disgraziata, non quanto Draco, che non avrebbe più pianto, né più riso.   
Aspettai Neville seduta sul marciapiede babbano che fronteggiava l’ingresso dell’ospedale magico. I passanti mi guardavano e proprio non capivano cosa avessi da disperarmi così. Magari pensavano che fossi una bamboccia appena scaricata dal proprio ragazzo, senza sapere che in fondo era proprio così, solo che a portarmelo via non era stata una ragazza qualunque, ma uno spettro chiamato follia.   
Paciock si sedette accanto a me, mi porse il suo fazzoletto, sospirò in profondità e poi mi fece un discorso: un discorso che non ho mai dimenticato.   
“Mia nonna mi ha sempre chiesto di buttare via le carte di caramella che mia madre mi regala. Non lo fa per cattiveria, ma dice che non ho il diritto di farmi illusioni. I miei genitori non vivono più in questo mondo. Posso vederli, certo, ma nulla di più. Eppure io ho sempre tenuto quei biglietti e sai perché? Perché penso che esistano molti modi per parlare e molti per volersi bene, e non è detto che le parole siano il mezzo migliore. Io credo che mia madre sappia benissimo quello che fa, quando apre il palmo e mi dà un rettangolino colorato. Ora le sue parole sono quelle e io non ho nessun diritto di credere che non siano pure le migliori del mondo. Se gettassi via quelle carte di caramella, sarebbe come dire che non voglio più ascoltarla. Invece sono qui e la lascio parlare quanto vuole.”  
Quel giorno capii cosa fosse davvero l’amore, cosa l’intelligenza e quale – e profonda – l’idiozia delle maschere e dei luoghi comuni. Capii anche quanto fossi fragile, sotto le mie convinzioni, perché non avevo davvero sofferto abbastanza per aprirmi agli altri così totalmente. Neville, invece, che aveva inghiottito in silenzio quegli anni di una lenta agonia dell’affetto, mi faceva coraggio senza recriminare, dandomi davvero una speranza cui aggrapparmi con la forza della determinazione.   
Con la forza che mi avrebbe fatto cambiare la storia.   
Cominciai a tornare ogni settimana. Lo sguardo di Narcissa, mentre parlavo con suo figlio, mi metteva a disagio, ma mi dicevo pure che dovevo abituarmi; era la madre di Draco: aveva più diritti di me. Non presi neppure in considerazione l’ipotesi che fosse solo stupita di vedere che suo figlio aveva amici a prescindere dal potere di suo padre.   
Amici che restavano anche quando non era più lì con loro, da nessuna parte.   
Io invece ero convinta che si fosse solo nascosto e tremasse spaventato in attesa di farsi riacciuffare. L’avevo già fatto una volta: ripetermi non mi avrebbe ucciso.   
Arrivò l’estate. Superai il M.A.G.O. con il massimo dei voti, ma non avevo altra ambizione se non svegliare la bambola che avevo odiato per sei anni, salvo ora pettinarle capelli troppo lunghi che brillavano come nastri di platino.   
Gli parlai dell’unicorno che avevamo visto quel giorno – non potrei dire con certezza che fosse proprio lo stesso, ma la retorica conosce anche omissioni studiate ad arte. Gli dissi che era cresciuto, ma che mi guardava esattamente come aveva sempre fatto lui: come se fossi uno schiopodo.   
E da quei suoi occhi morti che non vedevano nulla, all’improvviso, cominciarono a cadere calde e collose lacrime. Nulla era mutato nella sua espressione, se non quelle scie luminose che striavano ora il suo viso affilato e pallidissimo.   
“Draco,” mormorai, prima di abbracciarlo e baciare con lentezza quel che restava di emozioni congelate da un’agonia, “non importa. Un giorno sarai di nuovo tu a farmi piangere,” sussurrai commossa come non mi era capitato neppure il giorno in cui ebbi il primo dieci della mia carriera scolastica.   
Un giorno.   
Quante speranze possono riporsi in una parola? Io, che ero sempre stata nervosa, prepotente e prevaricatoria, imparai ad aspettare; a gioire di un piccolo gesto e a non farmi abbattere per le troppe occasioni in cui tornava a essere solo una bambola senza sentimenti.   
Era quasi autunno quando tornò a camminare da solo. La Yule si affacciò e morì ancora una volta, prima che riuscisse di nuovo a mangiare senza che qualcuno lo imboccasse. Frattanto avevo trovato un’occupazione che mi somigliava e che mi permetteva di distrarmi durante tutte quelle ore in cui non pregavo per un miracolo istantaneo, perché la mia non era la pazienza di Neville, e c’erano troppi fili della nostra trama allentati e sdruciti, in attesa d’essere riallacciati.   
Ero entrata nella redazione della Gazzetta del Profeta. La mia lingua tagliente serviva a qualcosa, se c’era da stilare una spigolatura o a curare i rapporti con il Ministero della Magia. Frattanto carezzavo una carriera politica, perché era dai tempi del C.R.E.P.A. che molto era rimasto in sospeso.   
Harry era entrato nel corpo degli Auror, esattamente come avrebbe fatto Ginny alla conclusione del proprio settimo anno. Ron, a sorpresa, era stato contattato dai Cannoni di Chudley. Era solo un portiere di riserva, ma fidava nella propria buona stella – e in qualche infortunio provvidenziale – per esordire a pieno titolo.   
Malgrado Voldemort aleggiasse ancora sul nostro capo, in fin dei conti, la vita di tutti pareva scorrere: solo una si era congelata in un istante irripetibile e infinitamente triste.   
Un giorno andai al San Mungo e scoprii che Draco non vi era più ricoverato. Narcissa se l’era ripreso, riconducendolo là dove la sua storia era nata, prima che la sua famiglia lo tradisse. Non gli avevo neppure detto addio, perché sapevo che quel distacco sarebbe stato un non ritorno.  
Invece, sette od otto mesi più tardi, ricevetti una pergamena che sembrava vergata dalla mano di un bambino piccolo, tanto era incerta e quasi illeggibile. Era molto breve, ma immaginavo alla perfezione tutta la fatica e lo sforzo sincero che si celava dietro poche righe.  
  
“Può darsi che un giorno ti faccia piangere, mezzosangue, ma non ora. Ora so che lo faresti per ragioni che non mi piacciono. Quando sarò pronto, sarò io a muovere il culo – come dite voi babbani – per prendermi la mia rivincita.   
Draco Malfoy”  
  
Se l’era già presa, perché fu un colpo al cuore. Uno scorretto, scorrettissimo colpo al cuore.  
Più o meno quello che mi folgorò un anno più tardi, quando il mio diretto superiore – l’odioso Blaise Zabini aveva avuto una rapida carriera in virtù dell’ottavo matrimonio materno, almeno quanto rapidamente mi ero arricchita di dieci galeoni, azzeccando alla perfezione l’intervallo che avrebbe preceduto l’ennesima vedovanza – mi fece chiamare.   
“Stavolta l’hai fatta grossa, Granger. Uno dei nostri maggiori azionisti vuole parlare personalmente con te.”   
Perfetto, pensai, andiamo a sorbirci la lavata di capo dell’ennesimo vecchio bacucco.   
I suoi capelli erano tanto chiari da parer bianchi, nei fatti, ma esisteva un solo oro che somigliava alla neve in cui c’eravamo finalmente sfiorati.   
“Il tuo tailleur è orribile, Granger. Vedo che non sei cambiata: il solito pessimo gusto,” mi disse, accennando un sorriso per cui sarei stata disposta a uccidere.   
“Anche la tua amabilità ha mantenuto una sua coerenza, Malfoy. Sei odioso proprio come ti ricordavo,” replicai – anche se avevo la gola secca e le parole morivano incastrate nella laringe (suppongo ingolfata dal mio cuore).   
“Voglio ben sperare, visto che sono tornato solo per tormentarti.”  
Un dolce tormento.   
Ero consapevole del fatto che non sarei stata la prima donna a rubargli la verginità, perché i Malfoy non avrebbero mai accettato di destinare l’ultima innocenza a una babbana; quel che non immaginavo è che avrebbe rubato l’ultimo residuo della mia.   
Potrei scendere nel dettaglio, oppure glissare. Potrei dirvi che fu meraviglioso e completamente diverso dalla scomoda ginnastica che mi aveva iniziata, ma sarò ancora onesta: e vi dirò che fu soprattutto desiderato.   
Era quello l’ingrediente che mancava al mio primo filtro d’amore e che ora raggiungeva il secondo nella sua miscela più dolce e perfetta.  
Come tutto il dolore che l’aveva preparata.  
Così sono passati dieci anni da quei giorni.   
Dieci anni di guerra e dieci anni di pace.   
Ron ha disputato la sua prima Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch – per ben un quarto di clessidra.   
Harry ha ucciso Rabastan Lestrange, ma non i due assassini più folli e sanguinari al soldo di Voldemort. Ginny vorrebbe sposarsi e fare almeno cinque figli.   
Lavanda ha quasi perso la pazienza.   
Blaise Zabini spasima per Pansy Parkinson, che è bella, ricca e capricciosa – e forse ancora segretamente innamorata di Draco (accidenti a lei).   
Remus Lupin e Tonks si sono sposati, come – a sorpresa – Fred Weasley e Angelina Johnson, che hanno sfornato il primo Weasley senza gli immancabili capelli rossi – in compenso ha una splendida pelle color cioccolata.   
Hannah Abbott è divenuta la nuova signora Paciock, e con Neville è un’apprezzata guaritrice del San Mungo. La speranza di restituire ad Alice e Frank, almeno in vecchiaia, la dignità che Voldemort ha sottratto loro per tutta la vita non è mai morta, come non mancheranno mai carte colorate di caramelle nelle tasche di uno dei più grandi uomini abbia mai conosciuto.   
Anthony spera che Luna si decida a sposarlo, prima o poi, senza perdere una sola scintilla della sua benedetta pazienza, neppure quando si incontrano nei corridoi di una Hogwarts diversa da quella che spalancò le sue porte davanti ai miei occhi di matricola undicenne, ma non meno magica. Anthony vi insegna pozioni e Luna divinazione, fosse pure perché è l’unica che si intenda alla perfezione con Fiorenzo – in compenso gli studenti continuano a non capire loro, ma pare un problema secondario.  
Se vi domandate che fine abbia fatto Severus Piton, l’uomo dalle mille maschere e dal viso duro come la pietra, cercatelo tra i ritratti ufficiali, alla voce ‘Preside di Hogwarts’. Non ha mai rinunciato alla sua più antica e fedele promessa: purgare l’errore cancellandone il simbolo. Dunque, se vi capitasse tra le mani un artefatto che reca inciso un teschio, domandate di lui e saprà cosa farne.  
Infine noi due. Cane e gatto. Il Purosangue e la Babbana: le voci che si sono sovrapposte per raccontarvi una strana storia, che dovrebbe parlare d’amore, ma si perde in mille rivoli.   
Io scrivo per un giornale che dovrebbe essere indipendente, ma vive dei soldi dei Malfoy, un po’ come tutto da queste parti.   
Draco fa quello che faceva suo padre e fanno i suoi avi da generazioni: amministra una fortuna che nulla sembra davvero intaccare, perché si fonda sull’autorità di uomini che non è poi davvero facile addomesticare. Il riconoscere la propria inesperienza non si è rivelato un limite, perché gli ha insegnato la dote della prudenza che manca a molti di coloro che la vita ha dotato di spalle sempre ben coperte. Quelle di Draco si sono svelate una sola volta: quella fatale.   
A volte tornano i suoi silenzi e quelle distanze che la voce da sola non può colmare. Allora, nelle notti in cui non siamo costretti a odiarci in pubblico per rassicurare la storia sul suo ordine immutabile, lo abbraccio stretto come ho fatto la prima volta, e lo lascio scegliere le parole che mi rivolgerà il suo cuore.   
Quali esse siano, andrà bene, perché, come Neville mi ha insegnato, l’importante è ascoltare.  
Poi, un giorno, anche di questo ricordo non resterà che una sbiadita cicatrice._


End file.
